APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: (CHAP 44 SPESIAL UNTUK CHANGKYU) Dasar kaisar biadab, kejam dan berhati setan! Kau akan sengsara seumur hidupmu!/Kutukan tak masuk akal itu?/Lagipula siapa raja Apollo itu?/Ayo maju kau, kaisar Apollo! Kau takut ya padaku?/Aku menginginkan pangeran yang sudah lancang menghinaku itu!/DLDR/BL/YUNJAE/NO BASH/NO WAR/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

.

"Dasar kaisar biadab, kejam dan berhati setan! Kau akan sengsara seumur hidupmu! Kau tidak akan menemukan seorang _yoeja_ pun yang mencintaimu! Kau juga tidak akan pernah memiliki keturunan dari semua selir dan permaisurimu! Aku mengutukmu! Kau dengar itu kaisar Jung yang berhati iblis!"

Petir menyambar dan kilat membelah langit yang awalnya cerah dengan awan biru, dalam sekejab menjadi mendung dan terdengar Guntur yang bersahutan. Alun-alun istana yang dipenuhi ratusan rakyat yang tadinya menunduk takut dan diam sekarang penuh dengan suara bisikan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapan mereka.

" _Hyung_ …."lirih _namja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak disamping kursi kebesaran yang bersepuh emas pada sang kaisar yang hanya menatap acuh.

Kutukan _namja_ tua yang sedang terikat ditiang gantungan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan tampang berantakan pada sosok tinggi besar yang berdiri tegak jauh diatas singasana-nya dengan mengenakan _hanbok_ berwarna hitam dengan lambang naga yang menyemburkan api itu menimbulkan ketakutan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Namun tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi wajah tampan itu saat mendengar kecaman keras itu ataupun panggilan saudaranya yang terdengar takut. Sosok itu tetap dingin dengan sepasang mata musang yang tidak memperlihatkan setitik rasa kasihan saat mendesiskan perintah singkatnya pada algojo yang berdiri disamping tiang gantungan.

"Bunuh !"

.

.

.

Taman bunga kerajaan Arthemis yang terkenal akan keindahan semua bunga yang dikumpulkan dari semua tempat didunia dengan pemandangan tengah danau yang airnya berwarna biru bening itu dipenuhi suara tawa yang mengalun indah dari keluarga kerajaan yang sedang menikmati waktu minum teh sambil menanti semburat lembayung matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, _noona_ …."pekik suara keras itu mengalun indah dengan tawa riang.

Raja Arthemis yang sudah berusia lanjut dan memerintah kerajaannya yang makmur dengan tangan dingin itu tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban ketiga anaknya yang sedang bercanda sedangkan sang ratu hanya melirik sesekali sambil menyulam.

Mata tua raja Arthemis, Kim Hyun Joong tidak pernah lepas dari sosok berwajah malaikat putra bungsu sekaligus kesayangannya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan syukur karena telah diberi putra serupawan itu. "Jin Hee hentikan itu! Adikmu bisa kesakitan!"Seru raja Arthemis sedikit keras karena dia melihat putra bungsunya meringis.

Satu-satunya _yoeja_ yang berada diantara 2 _namja_ muda itu terpaku ditempatnya berdiri dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sang adik yang tadi ditariknya. " _Mianhe appa_.."Perlahan _yoeja_ yang dipanggil Jin Hee itu melirik adiknya yang terkekeh kecil dan mendelik tajam seraya mendesis pelan, "Aku tahu kau sengaja menjerit Jaejoongie.."

"Kau sendiri yang mencari masalah, Jin Hee-ah.."ucap sang putra mahkota, Kim Jin Hyuk.

" _Noona, mianheee_ …Joongie hanya bercanda saja, appa yang terlalu serius.."serunya manja menyalahkan raja Arhemis yang merengut kesal mendengarnya. " _Appaaaa saranghaeeee_ …."jerit Jaejoong keras sambil berhambur dalam pelukan hangat Kim Hyun Joong yang langsung memeluknya erat.

" _Appa_ juga sangat menyayangimu, nae Joongie.."

.

.

.

.

Kerajaan bernama Apollo itu luas, makmur dan kaya akan hasil alam yang berlimpah dan juga keindahan yang mengeliling seluruh wilayahnya. Apollo itulah nama yang diberikan oleh salah satu peramal tua yang dulu pernah berjasa untuk kerajaan itu karena kerajaan itu dipenuhi sinar matahari sepanjang tahunnya.

Kaisar Jung Yunho adalah kaisar ke-10 yang memerintah Apollo mengantikan pamannya yang wafat dan tidak memiliki penerus. Dia diangkat menjadi putra mahkota Apollo sejak berusia 5 tahun dan telah diajarkan semua taktik, siasat dan kemahiran berpolitik oleh sang paman yang terkenal bertangan besi. Berbagai perang juga sudah dilaluinya dalam usia 30 tahun dan hanya kemenangan yang selalu diraihnya. Dia menjadi jenderal perang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki kerajaan Apollo.

"Yang Mulia permaisuri Lee tiba…"

Suara keras penjaga yang bertugas didepan ruang baca itu mengeratkan rahang sang kaisar yang sedang menulis kaligrafi yang menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang disukainya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"tanya kaisar Jung dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas yang ada didepannya pada _yoeja_ berhanbok indah yang sedang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Lee Saera, sang permaisuri Apollo yang sudah mendampingi kaisar dingin nan kejam itu selama bertahun-tahun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap dingin yang ditujukan _namja_ tampan yang selalu mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan setiap malam ditempat puluhan selir yang dimilikinya itu.

"Maaf sebesar-besarnyajika kedatangan hamba ini menganggu waktu anda Yang Mulia, tapi ini berhubungan dengan…."permaisuri menghentikan perkataannya saat dilihatnya sang kaisar bukannya menatapnya tapi malah lebih sibuk merapikan kertas kaligrafi yang baru diselesaikannya. "Yang Mulia…"panggilnya lirih mencoba menarik perhatian kaisar berwajah dingin itu.

Mata musang itu melirik kesal pada _yoeja_ yang menatapnya sendu itu. "Kutukan tak masuk akal itu?"tebak sang kaisar yang sepertinya benar karena permaisuri itu cantik itu langsung terkesiap dengan wajah pucat.

"Dasar bodoh! Kembali ke paviliun-mu sekarang juga!"usir kaisar Jung langsung.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, mereka akan menyerang kita!"

Jeritan panic kasim yang berlari masuk dalam ruangan pribadi raja Kim dengan wajah pucat itu menyebabkan sosok rupawan yang sedang duduk santai mendengarkan sang _appa_ yang sedang mengajarkannya siasat perang tersentak.

" _Appa_ …"ucapan yang sudah diujung lidahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya sang _appa_ sudah berdiri dengan wajah dingin yang menatap tajam kasim yang sudah berlutut sambil memegang sebuah parkamen.

Raja Kim Hyun Joong tidak pernah mengizinkan seorang pun lancang menganggu waktu santainya bersama putra kesayangannya, bahkan sekarang kasim tua yang selalu melayaninya ini dengan kurang ajar masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. "Sebaiknya itu penting jika kau masih ingin hidup kasim Ming!"

"Apollo menyerang semua kerajaan tetangganya dan menurut mata-mata kita, Arthemis adalah sasaran selanjutnya!"pekik kasim itu dalam satu tarikan nafas dan wajah pucat pasi.

Senyum tenang raja Kim mengulas dibibir tipisnya,"Biarkan saja. Aku yakin dia akan kalah pada kita! Persiapkan saja semua pasukan terbaik kita."gumannya dengan rasa percaya diri.

Rasa bangga memenuhi diri putra bungsunya,"Aku yakin _appa_ pasti menang!"seru Jaejoong yang mengenakan _hanbok_ biru indah dengan riang. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam dibiarkan terurai tanpa satupun hiasan dan pengikat. Dia benar-benar menyerupai malaikat yang keluar dari lukisan. "Lagipula siapa raja Apollo itu? Berani sekali dia menentang _appa_!"

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan menghadapi dia?"tunjuk kaisar Jung dengan dahi berkerut pada tangan kanannya yang juga sedang melongo bingung. "Raja Arthemis sudah gila!"cetus Yunho tanpa sadar.

Pengawal kepercayaan sang kaisar juga berdehem keras, mengatasi keterkejutannya melihat sosok ramping yang memimpin pasukan Arthemis didepan arena perang. "Dia mungkin hanya anak kecil yang mulia! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Peraturan perang membatasi kita!"seru Ok Taecyeon panic.

Selama hidupnya, Jung Yunho tidak pernah menghadapi situasi genting dan semembingungkan ini. Sosok yang memakai baju perang lengkap dan memegang pedang panjang itu seperti salah tempat apalagi dengan wajah yang seindah dan senyum nakal itu. "Bahkan aku tidak yakin dia seorang _namja_!"gumam sang kaisar pelan.

"Ayo maju kau, kaisar Apollo! Kau takut ya padaku?"jerit sosok rupawan dengan senyum lebar, seolah ini bukan perang melainkan arena bermain baginya. "Bukankah kabarnya kau itu selalu menang perang?"sindirnya lagi dengan suara yang begitu riang.

Jung Yunho mengetatkan gerahamnya, pedang yang dipegangnya terasa berat! Bukan karena dia takut melainkan karena gairah yang mengelora dalam dada dan kepalanya seolah mendorong otaknya untuk membungkam mulut kurang ajar yang berani sekali menghinanya itu dengan lumatan kasar.

"Kita mundur!"putusnya kemudian.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi tangan kanannya dan juga seluruh pasukan perangnya, kaisar Jung meninggalkan arena perang yang penuh debu dan terik matahari bersama kuda hitamnya yang tampak perkasa. Tidak ketinggalan didengarnya gerutuan dari bibir kurang ajar yang sangat nekad itu.

"Kau lari ya? Jadi aku menang?"

.

.

.

.

"Cara menaklukan Apollo hanya satu! Perkawinan politik karena hamba dengar kaisar Jung belum memiliki seorang penerus."saran penasehat Song pada raja Kim yang mendengarkan dengan serius.

Hari ini karena putra bungsunya yang melarikan diri dari istana dan maju ke medan perang untuk melihat seperti apa raja Apollo, perang dibatalkan! Entah apa alasan kaisar Jung yang terkenal bengis itu.

"Akan kupikirkan saranmu itu, penasehat Song."

Penasehat tua itu meremas tangannya, dia sebenarnya sangat takut perang terjadi. Bukan karena meragukan kemampuan pasukan Arthemis tapi lebih pada kesehatan raja Kim yang sedang memburuk dan putra mahkota Kim Jin Hyuk yang masih terlalu mementingkan emosinya itu tidak mungkin menjadi raja dalam waktu dekat.

"Jika hamba boleh memberikan saran pada Yang Mulia…."dengan sopan penasehat itu menatap raja Kim yang mengangguk memberikan izin.

"Putri Kim Jin Hee harus anda nikahkan dengan kaisar Jung!"

.

.

.

"Dia itu putra bungsu Kim Hyun Joong! Namanya pangeran Jaejoong. Dengan kata lain _namja_ kecil itu adalah pangeran kedua Arthemis. Usianya baru saja menginjak 18 tahun dan menurut mata-mata kita, dia itu melarikan diri dari pengawalnya dan masuk ke medan perang tanpa izin!"

Kaisar Jung mendengarkan semua laporan Oh Sehun, pengawalnya dalam diam meskipun dalam hati memuji keberanian _namja_ cantik itu. Ingatannya kembali melayangkan pada kejadian pagi tadi. _'Ternyata benar dia itu masih anak kecil._ 'gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau boleh pergi dan panggil Taecyeon untuk menghadapku!"perintah Yunho datar.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin membatalkan perang dan pikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat raja Kim takluk padaku dan menyerahkan putranya!"

Mata Taecyeon hampir keluar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut yang selalu tampak kejam itu. _'Membatalkan perang! Yang benar saja….Apa kaisar mereka ini sudah gila?'_ Taecyeon memperhatikan _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang menyesap teh itu dengan penuh selidik. Baru kali ini kaisar yang sangat dikaguminya bertindak seaneh ini!

"Anda ingin membatalkan perang?"tanyanya untuk menyakinkan pendengarannya.

Dengusan itu hampir tak terdengar jika Taecyeon tidak sedang menatap sang kaisar yang sekarang berdiri dengan sikap arogan. "Aku menginginkan pangeran yang sudah lancang menghinaku itu!"

.

.

.

Another historical romance~~~~~~~~~~~~ maybe sebagai penganti GMYH yang akan ending.

SEE YOU SOON.


	2. Chapter 2-CHAP 1

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **APOLLO**

 **.**

"HIDUP KAISAR JUNG! "

"HIDUP KAISAR JUNG!"

"SEMOGA KAISAR PANJANG UMUR!"

"SEMOGA KAISAR PANJANG UMUR!"

Sorak sorai penuh kegembiraan dan suka cita dari semua rakyat itu memenuhi seluruh sudut kerajaan Apollo karena pengangkatan putra mahkota kerajaan makmur nan kaya akan sumber daya alam itu sebagai kaisar baru mengantikan kaisar terdahulu yang baru saja wafat karena sakit. Semua rakyat berharap Apollo akan semakin jaya dan kuat dibawah pemerintahan kaisar Jung yang sebelumnya adalah putra mahkota sekaligus jenderal perang kebanggaan Apollo yang selalu menang disetiap peperangan yang dipimpinnya.

"Anda terlihat sangat puas, Yang Mulia."seru perdana menteri Kang dengan suara pelan. Dia salah satu orang dari kubu barat yang memihak pada sosok berwajah dingin yang mengenakan _hanbok_ hitam bersulam naga emas itu. "Apa rencana anda sekarang, _hwangje_?"dengan senyum tipis penuh makna perdana menteri yang sarat pengalaman politik memandang sang kaisar.

Jung Yunho, kaisar ke-10 Apollo yang baru saja dinobatkan memandang ratusan bahkan ribuan rakyat yang sedang mengelu-elukan namanya dari atas tembok tinggi istana dengan senyum tipis yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya dan sedikit lambaian tangan yang menunjukkan dia senang dengan perhatian semua rakyatnya. Ini adalah saat yang sudah ditunggunya seumur hidup, selama bertahun-tahun _namja_ bermata musang itu telah menjalani hidup keras yang dengan penuh pengorbanan dan penderitaan, tapi sekarang dia 'lah penguasa nomor 1 di kerajaan kaya dan makmur yang memang seharusnya menjadi miliknya sejak awal.

"Aku mendapatkan kembali singasana ini, _abojie_. Apollo kembali ada ditanganku!"Guman Yunho lirih, menyingkirkan semua ingatan dan kenangannya tentang puluhan tahun yang berat dibawah tirani seperti Jung Soo Man, pamannya yang baru wafat. _'Akan kubuat semua orang yang mengulingkan kekuasaanmu mati ditanganku!_ 'sumpah kaisar muda itu dalam hati.

Mata dingin itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun, selalu seperti itu. Sejak kecil Jung Yunho sudah belajar jika emosi dan perasaan hanya akan membuatnya lemah dan terperdaya. Itulah yang dialami sang _abojie_ , terlena dengan kecantikan iblis wanita yang ternyata adalah jebakan dari Jung Soo Man!

"Tangkap semua pendukung kaisar terdahulu dan kirim ke pengasingan. Jika ada yang menentang, bunuh langsung!"

Usai memberikan perintah itu sang kaisar melenggang pergi bersama puluhan dayang dan pengawalnya tanpa menunggu reaksi dari perdana menteri Kang dan juga jenderal perangnya yang baru, Ok Taecyeon yang memasang wajah tidak percaya pada perintah pertama sang kaisar muda itu.

"Akan segera hamba laksanakan, Yang Mulia!"sahut _namja_ tinggi besar itu saat sadar dari keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak penobatan itu, nama kaisar Jung terus bergaung sampai ke pelosok negeri bahkan kerajaan-kerajaan kecil disekitar Apollo. Jung Yunho dikenal bukan hanya karena kehebatannya di medan perang dan penaklukan pada puluhan kerajaan kecil yang menentangnya hingga berada dibawah kekuasaan rezim Jung, tapi juga karena kekejamannya membasmi semua pengikut setia kaisar Jung Soo Man tanpa ragu, bahkan semua biksu yang diberi gelar dan selalu mendukung pemerintahan sang paman juga tidak dibiarkan hidup. Pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh klan pendukung kaisar terdahulu juga dihukum mati dan sebagian diasingkan. Itu dilakukan agar pemerintah baru yang dibawahi Jung Yunho dapat berjalan tanpa hambatan.

Reformasi besar-besaran dilakukan oleh Apollo!

.

.

.

.

 **ALUN-ALUN**

"Dasar kaisar biadab, kejam dan berhati setan! Kau akan sengsara seumur hidupmu! Kau tidak akan menemukan seorang _yoeja_ pun yang mencintaimu! Kau juga tidak akan pernah memiliki keturunan dari semua selir dan permaisurimu! Aku mengutukmu! Kau dengar itu kaisar Jung yang berhati iblis!"

Petir menyambar dan kilat membelah langit yang awalnya cerah dengan awan biru, dalam sekejab menjadi mendung dan terdengar Guntur yang bersahutan. Alun-alun istana yang dipenuhi ratusan rakyat yang tadinya menunduk takut dan diam sekarang penuh dengan suara bisikan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapan mereka.

" _Hyung_ …."lirih _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak disamping kursi kebesaran yang bersepuh emas pada sang kaisar yang hanya menatap acuh.

Kutukan _namja_ tua yang sedang terikat ditiang gantungan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan tampang berantakan pada sosok tinggi besar yang berdiri tegak jauh diatas singasana-nya dengan mengenakan _hanbok_ berwarna hitam dengan lambang naga yang menyemburkan api itu menimbulkan ketakutan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Namun tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi wajah tampan itu saat mendengar kecaman keras itu ataupun panggilan saudaranya yang terdengar takut. Sosok itu tetap dingin dengan sepasang mata musang yang tidak memperlihatkan setitik rasa kasihan saat mendesiskan perintah singkatnya pada algojo yang berdiri disamping tiang gantungan.

"Bunuh!"

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

Peristiwa kutukan mengerikan itu tepat terjadi sebelum aljogo sang kaisar akan memenggal kepala biksu kepala yang berani melawan bahkan jelas-jelas menentang pemerintahan kaisar jung yang baru dengan menyebarkan isu jika kaisar terdahulu mati karena diracun! Hukum pancung tetap dilaksanakan, kaisar Jung berlalu dari alun-alun istana tempat semua rakyat datang menyaksikan pembantaian itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Anda tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang kutukan itu, _jeonha_? Bagaimana jika kutukan itu terjadi?" dengan sopan jenderal Ok yang sedang menemani sang kaisar bermain catur menanyakan apa yang sejak berhari-hari yang lalu mengelayuti pikirannya. Desas desus jika permaisuri Lee diusir karena pertanyaan yang sama berusaha disingkirkan oleh jenderal muda itu.

Kaisar muda itu menatap jauh kearah deretan pohon lebat yang mengelilingi istana pribadinya yang diterangi puluhan lampion dan dijaga oleh ratusan pengawal berkemampuan tinggi, otaknya sibuk memikirkan siasat perang terbaru dan mengabaikan pertanyaan pelan dari jenderal perang sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Aku ingin kita menyerang Arthemis. Siapkan pasukan terbaikmu, jenderal Ok!"perintah kaisar Jung dengan nada datar seraya menjalankan bidaknya.

Ok Taecyeon sangat mengenal _namja_ yang sedang duduk dihadapannya, jika Yunho sudah memanggilnya dengan gelar yang baru dianugrahkannya itu maka artinya _namja_ Jung itu tidak mau membicarakan masalah kutukan yang masih jadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan istana dan juga rakyat itu. "Aku mengerti, _jeonha_. Kapan anda ingin menyerbu Arthemis? Kudengar itu adalah salah satu kerajaan kecil yang sangat subur. Mereka punya armada laut yang sangat kuat!"

"Aku ingin Arthemis secepatnya menjadi milikku!"kilat penuh semangat dan haus perang terlihat dari sepasang mata musang yang sedang menatap tajam jenderal perangnya yang terlihat mengulum senyum itu. "Aku akan mengunjungi selir Ming..."guman kaisar tampan itu tiba-tiba sembari berdiri, sebagai pertanda permainan dihentikan.

Ok Taecyeon segera berdiri dan menjejeri langkah tegas kaisar yang selalu menguarkan aura arogan nan dingin itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi permaisuri Lee?"rasa penasaran terdengar jelas dari suara berat jenderal Ok yang memilih mengunakan bahasa non formal yang dia tahu tidak akan dipermasalahkan sang kaisar.

Kaisar tampan itu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan yang pasti melintas dibenak semua orang yang mengenal baik dirinya. Dia punya puluhan selir yang punya kecantikkan mengagumkan yang hampir selalu dikunjunginya secara teratur namun tidak pernah sekalipun kaisar Jung bermalam dengan sang permaisuri yang dipilihkan oleh Jung Soo Man untuknya 7 tahun yang lalu demi politik dan kekuasaan.

"Karena dia akan kusingkirkan jika sudah tiba saatnya!"

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HESTIA**

Pesta kecil terlihat sedang berlangsung diistana indah milik permaisuri Lee. Piring-piring keramik indah berisi kudapan-kudapan yang tampak lezat ditata dengan indah dimeja panjang yang beralaskan taplak sutra _Cina_ dan ditata dengan indah. _Yeoja_ cantik yang sedang mengenakan _hanbok_ kebesarannya itu begitu bahagia karena akhirnya dia dinobatkan juga menjadi perempuan nomor 1 di kerajaan besar ini setelah menjalani waktu selama 7 tahun menjadi istri seorang putra mahkota sekaligus jenderal perang yang dengan puluhan selir namun selalu dingin dan mengabaikannya.

"Anda terlihat senang, Yang Mulia."cetus selir Go dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat karena matanya terlihat dengki saat menatap permaisuri Lee yang sedang duduk anggun di kursi mewah berlambang naga seraya mengigit kudapan manis.

Lee Saera, sang permaisuri tidaklah bodoh! Dia tahu jika semua selir yang diundangnya ini merendahkannya karena fakta sang kaisar tidak pernah bermalam dengannya sudah menjadi gosip hangat selama bertahun-tahun namun dengan kedudukan barunya sebagai permaisuri Apollo maka para selir rendahan ini mau tidak mau terpaksa menjilat padanya.

"Tentu saja, selir Go. Saat ini aku adalah wanita yang paling berkuasa dikerajaan ini, dan jangan lupa aku juga adalah penguasa istana dalam."seru Lee Seara dengan nada angkuh dan tawa sombong yang diikuti senyum riang para selir yang memihak padanya.

Go Ahra, putri dari jenderal Go yang memimpin diperbatasan barat Apollo berdecak kesal. Dia benci sekali pada _yeoja_ angkuh yang bahkan tidak pernah merasakan pelukan hangat dari sang kaisar Jung. "Apa Yang Mulia kaisar sudah mengunjungi anda setelah pesta penobatan?"tanya selir Go dengan nada keras yang disengajanya. _Yeoja_ dengan riasan mencolok itu hampir tertawa lebar melihat bagaimana sang permaisuri mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang mengeras sedangkan selir-selir lain diam-diam tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Kami tidak melihat selir Ming? Apa kaisar sedang mengunjunginya?"selir Yi bertanya dengan nada halus walaupun matanya mengerling penuh kelicikan pada selir Go yang menyeringai tajam. "Dan kudengar, _hwangtaehu_ Jung akan kembali ke istana ini. Jadi bukan anda satu-satunya penguasa istana dalam."seru selir Yi dengan senyum licik.

Permaisuri Lee menahan amarahnya sekuat tenaga mendengar semua sindirin halus itu, dia tahu jika semua selir ini diam-diam ingin menjatuhkannya, apalagi jika mereka tahu bahwa kemarin kaisar Jung bahkan mengusirnya yang ingin menanyakan perihal kutukan mengerikan itu. ' _Lihat saja akan kusingkirkan mereka satu persatu! Gelar permaisuri Jung akan tetap menjadi milikku seorang!_ ', tekad Lee Saera dalam hati. Dia akan menyusun siasat cerdik dan memilih selir mana yang akan dihabisinya dulu.

"Keluar kalian semua! Aku mau istirahat!"usirnya dengan nada tertahan pada para selir yang hanya mengangguk acuh seraya berlalu dari ruang tamu _Pavilliun Hestia_ bersama dengan pelayan setianya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua followers, favorites, reviewers, siders, guests and haters. Sangat lama sejak prolog-nya diupdate ya, sorry ya karena banyak sekali FF yang harus gw tamatan. INI ADALAH CHAP 1 AWAL DARI CERITA KAISAR JUNG DAN BUKAN FLASHBACK YA. Jika ada istilah/panggilan yang salah tolong dikoreksi dan akan diperbaiki di chap selanjutnya.

 **Pangeran Jaejoong akan muncul di chap** 2 ^_^

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **ARTHEMIS**

Arthemis, kerajaan kecil nan makmur dengan kekayaan alam yang subur, laut yang indah dan juga terkenal dengan armada yang kuat. Kerajaan yang selalu diterangi sinar bulan hampir sepanjang tahun itu dipimpin oleh Raja Kim Hyun Joong yang selalu memegang kuat prinsip jika damai itu akan selalu menjadi pilihan utama sebelum perang dikobarkan. Suasana Arthemis selalu tenang dan damai dengan rakyat yang hidup berkecukupan karena kebijaksanaan sang raja yang tidak memungut pajak dengan nilai tinggi serta penghapusan sistem kasta.

.

.

"Kau yakin itu tabib Ma?"nada tidak percaya terdengar jelas dari suara bass yang seperti sedang menahan amarah itu.

 _Namja_ tua yang penuh guratan disekitar wajahnya dan terlihat lelah itu mengangguk yakin tanpa ragu pada _namja_ muda yang jika dilihat melalui pakaiannya bisa dipastikan dia adalah kaum bangsawan berkedudukan tinggi. "Sangat yakin, _daegun_. Yang mulia ratu meninggal bukan karena serangan jantung tapi karena racun yang hampir tidak terdeteksi warna dan baunya!"ujar tabib Ma pelan.

Sorot penuh dendam terpancar dari sepasang mata gelap _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang mencengkram erat pedang panjang berlambang naga miliknya. Awalnya dia hanya merasa curiga dan mulai melakukan penyelidikan ini selama bertahun-tahun tanpa hasil hingga beberapa minggu yang lalu salah satu pengawal kepercayaan mengatakan jika tabib istana ditemukan dan sekarang apa yang baru saja dinyatakan tabib paling terkenal di Arthemis, menyakinkan semua dugaannya. "Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu aku pernah menemuimu, tabib Ma!"desisnya tajam dan tegas pada _namja_ tua yang segera mengangguk hormat.

"Anda bisa mempercayai hamba _, daegun_."

Kim Jin Hyuk, sang putra mahkota Arthemis menahan semua kemarahan dan keinginan membunuh dalam dirinya dengan dingin, dia harus bisa berpikir dan bertindak cepat. Tidak seorang pun boleh memanipulasi dan mempermainkan dirinya tanpa mendapat balasan yang setimpal, apalagi nyawa ibundanya telah direnggut dengan kejam dan kebahagiaan adiknya telah dikorbankan selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku ingin kau buat racun yang bisa membunuh secara perlahan dan menyakitkan!"perintah itu keluar dari mulut sang putra mahkota yang terlihat menyeringai kecil dengan mata berkilat tajam.

Tabib Ma membelalakan matanya, terkejut!

Perintah sang _daegun_ membuatnya takut, kejadian itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu dan keadaan telah berubah. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ini sangatlah beresiko. Hukuman mati akan dijatuhkan jika semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana putra mahkota Arthemis itu. "Anda yakin? Ini akan sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana jika..."mulai tabib tua itu dengan nada ragu, dia tidak mau jika putra mahkota Arthemis ini akan mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan!

"Lakukan saja perintahku itu, tabib Ma! Orang yang sudah menyingkirkan yang mulia permaisuri terdahulu harus menerima hukuman berat dariku dan juga adikku yang sudah banyak menderita!"tanpa menunggu sahutan tabib tua itu, Kim Jin Hyuk bergegas keluar dari rumah sang tabib yang ada dipinggiran kota dan terlihat begitu kumuh.

"Kita pulang? Atau ada yang harus anda lakukan lagi?"pengawal berpakaian serba hitam yang sejak tadi mengawasi rumah tabib Ma bertanya begitu melihat sang putra mahkota melangkah cepat menghampirinya.

Ekspresi datar nan dingin terlihat dari wajah tampan putra mahkota Arthemis itu. "Perketat penjagaan pada rumah tabib Ma dan aku ingin kau cari tahu semua hal tentang keluarga Permaisuri Byun. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh terlewat!"gumam Kim Jin Hyuk pelan hampir tak terdengar. "Sekarang kita temui, Pangeran Park!"

Tanpa suara dan secepat bayangan kedua _namja_ itu bergerak diantara lorong dan jalanan gelap ditengah malam yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan itu. Putra mahkota yang baru berusia 25 tahun itu berpikir dan mulai merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mengambil alih pemerintahan Arthemis sebelum _yeoja_ jahat penuh tipu muslihat itu dan anak-anaknya menguasai semuanya.

"Apa anda akan mengatakan semua ini pada pangeran kedua?"bisik pengawal yang berlari disampingnya cepat. Kim Junsu adalah pengawal kepercayaan putra mahkota Arthemis yang selalu tertutup ini, mungkin dia 'lah orang yang paling tahu jika Kim Jin Hyuk sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang selalu ditunjukkannya didepan umum.

Seraya terus berlari karena bisa saja ada yang mengikuti mereka, Kim Jin Hyuk melirik pengawal sekaligus sepupu jauh dan temannya itu. "Tentu! Adikku harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan kau tahu...Jaejoongie akan lebih mengerikan dari aku!"senyum tipis yang penuh perhitungan terlihat dari wajah _namja_ muda itu.

"Dan lebih kejam dibalik wajah malaikatnya itu!"setuju Kim Junsu dengan tawa kecil.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan tenang di Arthemis tanpa ada gejolak jika sesuatu akan segera terjadi. Putra mahkota bersikap seperti biasanya, diam dan terkadang penuh emosi yang selalu membuat Raja Kim Hyun Joong khawatir dan merasa jika putranya itu masih terlalu dini untuk menggantikannya. Keluarga raja terlihat harmonis dan penuh keceriaan seperti saat ini mereka berkumpul di taman bunga kerajaan.

Taman bunga kerajaan Arthemis yang terkenal akan keindahan semua bunga yang dikumpulkan dari semua tempat didunia dengan pemandangan tengah danau yang airnya berwarna biru bening itu sekarang dipenuhi suara tawa yang mengalun indah dari keluarga kerajaan yang sedang menikmati waktu minum teh sambil menanti semburat lembayung matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, _noona_ …."pekik suara keras itu mengalun indah dengan tawa riang.

Raja Arthemis yang sudah berusia lanjut dan memerintah kerajaannya yang makmur dengan tangan dingin itu tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban ketiga putranya yang sedang bercanda sedangkan sang ratu hanya melirik sesekali sambil menyulam.

Mata tua Raja Arthemis, Kim Hyun Joong tidak pernah lepas dari sosok berwajah malaikat putra bungsu sekaligus kesayangannya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan syukur karena telah diberi putra serupawan itu sebelum sang permaisuri terdahulu diambil darinya karena sakit keras. "Jin Hee hentikan itu! Adikmu bisa kesakitan!"Seru Raja Arthemis sedikit keras karena dia melihat putra bungsunya meringis kecil.

Satu-satunya _yoeja_ yang berada diantara 2 _namja_ muda itu terpaku ditempatnya berdiri dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sang adik yang tadi ditariknya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dingin dan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan terukir dibibirnya yang diberi pemerah. " _Mianhe appa_...kami hanya sedang bercanda.."Perlahan _yoeja_ yang dipanggil Jin Hee itu melirik adiknya yang diam-diam terkekeh kecil dan mendelik tajam seraya mendesis pelan, "Aku tahu kau sengaja menjerit Jaejoongie.."tuduhnya pelan pada _namja_ berparas rupawan yang hanya menyeringai padanya.

' _Akan kubuat kau dan juga ibumu itu terusir atau mati sekalian, tuan putri...'_ sumpah Kim Jaejoong, sang pangeran kedua saat membalas tatapan _yeoja_ yang sedang mendelik padanya itu. Dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dalam istana yang terlihat tenang ini dari satu-satunya saudara kandungnya, Kim Jin Hyuk!

Merasakan aura kebencian menguar dari diri adiknya membuat _namja_ muda yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kejadian kecil itu segera menyela,"Kau sendiri yang mencari masalah, Jin Hee-ah.."ucap sang putra mahkota, Kim Jin Hyuk. "Lihat, tangan _nae dongsaeng_ memerah karena ulahmu!"nada menyalahkan terdengar jelas dari suara tenang _namja_ yang biasanya tak acuh itu.

" _Noona, mianheee_ …Joongie hanya bercanda saja, _appa_ yang terlalu serius.."seru Jaejoong manja menyalahkan Raja Arhemis yang merengut kesal mendengarnya. " _Appaaaa saranghaeeee_ …."jerit Jaejoong keras sambil berhambur dalam pelukan hangat Kim Hyun Joong yang langsung memeluknya erat. Mengabaikan ekspresi tidak percaya dan bingung diwajah cantik Kim Jin Hee yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sesaat sepasang mata doe itu seperti ingin menelannya dan hanya selang beberapa detik bibir merah itu sudah menyerukan suara manja padanya!

" _Appa_ juga sangat menyayangimu, _nae_ Joongie...Pangeran kecilku ini manja sekali..."seru sang raja dengan tawa lebar dan pelukan hangat pada pangeran kesayangannya, putranya dari permaisuri yang paling dicintainya.

Permaisuri Byun berdecih pelan melihat pemandangan didepannya, dia tidak pernah menyukai pangeran kedua yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan semua perhatian sang raja darinya dan juga putra-putrinya yang lain.

' _Akan kusingkirkan semua penghalang untuk menuju tahta Arthemis. Semua ini adalah milikku!_ 'mata sipit sang permaisuri yang sedang berpikir itu tanpa sengaja menangkap senyum aneh yang terulas diparas menawan Kim Jaejoong, pangeran kedua Arthemis.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita harus bersabar melihat dia menguasai istana dan bertingkah seenaknya? Dia benar-benar selir yang tidak tahu diri!"kecam Jaejoong tajam, _namja_ berparas menawan itu begitu muak melihat semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Permaisuri Byun dan juga putrinya itu.

Kim Jin Hyuk tersenyum tipis melihat amarah yang bergejolak dalam diri adiknya itu. Dia sangat mengenal adik kecil yang selalu disayanginya itu dengan baik. "Kita akan membuat dia lebih menderita daripada mati! Sabar dan tunggulah saat itu, _nae dongsaeng_.."

Jaejoong memandang kesal sang _hyung_ yang sedang menyesap teh diruang pribadi putra mahkota dengan gaya malas, bagaimana _hyung_ -nya ini bisa begitu tenang dan bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi dalam istana Arthemis ini? Permaisuri Byun sudah membunuh ibunda mereka!

"Junsu sudah menemukan semua yang _hyung_ minta? Apa kita akan membunuh?"tanya Jaejoong penasaran dengan rencana sang putra mahkota yang hanya sedang meletakkan cangkir kecil itu dengan elegan. "Apa benar _appa_ menjalin hubungan dengan selir licik itu jauh sebelum menikahi ibunda kita?"cecar _namja_ berambut hitam legam panjang dan berparas indah itu tidak sabar.

"Kita akan buat dia lebih menderita daripada mati!"desis putra mahkota itu dingin yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Helaan nafas kesal kemudian keluar dari Kim Jin Hyuk yang menatap sayang pada adik kandungnya. "Tapi fakta jika _appa_ sudah bersamanya sebelum dengan ibunda itu sayangnya benar dan sekarang kita harus menemukan putra yang pernah dibuang selir Byun!"

"Dia bisa mengancam kedudukanmu sebagai putra mahkota Arthemis!"seru Jaejoong tertahan, menyadari betapa peliknya masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi ini. Jika benar putra selir Byun itu adalah anak kandung Raja Kim maka sudah bisa dipastikan selir terkutuk itu pasti ingin putranya yang menjadi Raja Arthemis!

Putra mahkota Kim itu mengangguk mendengar seruan Jaejoong yang pasti sangat terkejut. Perlahan Kim Jin Hyuk menghampiri _namja_ cantik yang terduduk tak jauh darinya itu. wajah seindah malaikat itu terlihat sedikit pias dan sangat kontras dengan _hanbok_ indah berwarna merah yang dikenakannya. "Sebelum itu terjadi, kita harus menyingkirkan mereka semua."

"Yang pertama, putrinya dulu! Aku muak dia berusaha mengambil kasih sayang _appa_ dariku sejak kecil!"Jaejoong memang tidak pernah menyukai semua anak Raja Kim, baik yang berasal dari selir maupun dari permaisuri Byun yang licik itu.

"Tidak masalah!"Kim Jin Hyuk meremas ringan bahu tegang adiknya itu. "Aku dengar dari desas desus yang sedang beredar dikalangan rakyat jika Apollo sedang menyerang kerajaan-kerajaan kecil tapi makmur agar takluk padanya."beritahu putra mahkota itu dengan suara penuh makna pada sang adik yang dia tahu sangat cerdas.

Sepasang mata doe itu terlihat bingung sesaat sebelum senyum lebar menguak dari bibir semerah darah itu. Sekarang pion ada ditangan mereka dan Jaejoong akan mengerakkannya dengan cara yang elegan. "Aku tahu maksudmu, putra mahkota Kim."

Kedua _namja_ yang sedarah dan dilahirkan dari _yeoja_ yang sama itu berbagi tawa yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka. Boleh saja permaisuri Byun mengerakkan pion awal, tapi kemenangan pasti akan ada ditangan Kim Jin Hyuk dan Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO**

Ruang pertemuan Kaisar Jung itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh para jenderal perang yang sedang mendengar dengan tenang setiap rencana dan langkah yang sedang diuraikan oleh jenderal tertinggi mereka yang berdiri tegak disamping Kaisar Apollo yang terlihat dingin mengamati peta wilayah Arthemis yang terpampang dihadapannya. Hampir semua kerajaan kecil sudah tunduk pada Apollo, hanya tersisa beberapa yang terkuat. Arthemis, salah satunya!

"Kalian mengerti semua rencana ini? Kuharap kita bisa menang mudah karena Arthemis terkenal dengan kekuatan laut dan bukan darat. Dari mata-mata yang baru kembali, Arthemis hanya memiliki 10 ribu prajurit darat yang saat ini sedang bersiaga disekitar perbatasan. Raja Kim selalu lebih mengutamakan armada laut mereka!"suara Ok Taecyeon yang keras terdengar jelas diruangan luas yang diterangi beberapa penerangan itu.

"Kami mengerti dan penyerangan sudah bisa kita lakukan dalam 2 hari!"sahut Oh Sehun, salah satu pemimpin pasukan mereka yang selalu berwajah datar diikuti gumanan setuju dari semua orang yang hadir diruangan itu.

Kaisar Jung masih tetap menatap peta yang ada dihadapannya dengan mata penuh penilaian. Arthemis adalah kerajaan kecil yang selalu menjadi obsesinya karena Apollo selalu mengingankan armada laut yang kuat dan tangguh. "Pastikan perang tidak akan menghancurkan negeri itu karena aku ingin Arthemis tunduk, bukan luluh lantak! Arthemis punya Jenderal Park terkenal sebagai salah satu penyusun siasat paling hebat yang pernah kudengar."

"Yang Mulia tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana anda!"tegas Ok Taecyeon yakin.

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS**

"Yang Mulia, mereka akan menyerang kita!"

Jeritan panik kasim yang berlari masuk dalam ruangan pribadi Raja Kim dengan wajah pucat itu menyebabkan sosok rupawan yang sedang duduk santai mendengarkan sang _appa_ yang sedang mengajarkannya siasat perang tersentak.

" _Appa_ …"ucapan yang sudah diujung lidahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya sang _appa_ sudah berdiri dengan wajah dingin yang menatap tajam kasim yang sudah berlutut sambil memegang sebuah parkamen.

Raja Kim Hyun Joong tidak pernah mengizinkan seorang pun lancang menganggu waktu santainya bersama putra kesayangannya, bahkan sekarang kasim tua yang selalu melayaninya ini dengan kurang ajar masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. "Sebaiknya itu penting jika kau masih ingin hidup kasim Ming!"

"Apollo telah menyerang dan menundukkan semua kerajaan tetangganya dan menurut mata-mata kita, Arthemis adalah sasaran selanjutnya! Mereka menolak semua perundingan!"pekik kasim itu dalam satu tarikan nafas dan wajah pucat pasi.

Senyum tenang Raja Kim mengulas dibibir tipis namja paro baya itu,"Menolak perdamaian? Kalau begitu biarkan saja Raja Apollo itu datang. Aku yakin dia akan kalah pada kita! Persiapkan saja semua pasukan terbaik kita. Panggil pangeran Park untuk menghadap padaku!"serunya dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi.

Rasa bangga memenuhi diri putra bungsunya,"Aku yakin _appa_ pasti menang!"seru Jaejoong yang mengenakan _hanbok_ biru indah dengan riang. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam dibiarkan terurai tanpa satupun hiasan dan pengikat. Dia benar-benar menyerupai malaikat yang keluar dari lukisan. "Lagipula siapa Raja Apollo itu? Berani sekali dia menentang _appa_!"

" _Namja_ muda penuh ambisi dan merupakan jenderal perang yang hampir tidak pernah kalah bernama Jung Yunho. Dia baru saja diangkat menjadi Kaisar Apollo!"beritahu Raja Kim Hyun Joong pada putra kesayangannya yang terlihat tersenyum kecil.

Mata doe itu berkedip pelan,"Sepertinya menarik sekali!"

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan menghadapi dia?"tunjuk kaisar Jung dengan dahi berkerut pada tangan kanannya yang juga sedang melongo bingung. "Raja Arthemis sudah gila!"cetus Yunho tanpa sadar seraya mengendalikan kuda hitamnya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berlari.

Pengawal kepercayaan sang kaisar juga berdehem keras, mengatasi keterkejutannya melihat sosok ramping yang memimpin pasukan Arthemis didepan arena perang penuh debu itu. "Dia mungkin hanya anak kecil yang mulia! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Peraturan perang membatasi kita!"seru Ok Taecyeon panic. Seluruh pasukan menunggu perintahnya!

Selama hidupnya, Jung Yunho tidak pernah menghadapi situasi genting dan semembingungkan ini. Sosok yang memakai baju perang lengkap dan memegang pedang panjang itu seperti salah tempat apalagi dengan wajah yang seindah bunga sakura dan senyum nakal itu. "Bahkan aku tidak yakin dia seorang _namja_!"gumam sang kaisar pelan.

...

"Ayo maju kau, kaisar Apollo! Kau takut ya padaku?"jerit sosok rupawan dengan senyum lebar tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, seolah ini bukan perang melainkan arena bermain baginya. Jaejoong bisa melihat ekspresi _namja_ tinggi besar berwajah tampan yang duduk diatas kuda hitam yang seperti tunggangan Lucifer itu berubah aneh dan sedikit terkejut, pasti itu dia Jung Yunho, sang Kaisar Apollo!

Mengabaikan rasa takut yang disembunyikannya dengan baik, pangeran kedua Arthemis itu kembali berseru ditengah arena pertempuran yang dipenuhi ribuan prajurit yang siap berperang itu. "Bukankah kabarnya kau itu selalu menang perang? Buktikan sekarang padaku!"sindirnya lagi dengan suara yang begitu riang. Dalam hati Jaejoong bersumpah akan membunuh Park Yoochun jika dia sampai terluka sedikit pun, rencana pangeran Park itu seperti mengumpankan Jaejoong ditengah kandang beruang yang sedang mengamuk!

" _ **Aku mengenal Kaisar Jung dengan baik, dia adalah namja yang sangat berpegang teguh pada peraturan perang! Dia tidak akan menyerang orang yang belum sepantasnya menginjakkan kaki di arena perang. Jadi jika Jaejoong maju, maka bisa dipastikan untuk sementara perang bisa dihentikan dan saat itu 'lah rencana Jin Hyuk bisa dijalankan!"Park Yoochun mengatakan semua itu dengan tenang, mengabaikan satu-satunya namja yang merasa paling dirugikan dalam rencana gila ini**_.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho mengetatkan gerahamnya, pedang yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba terasa berat! Bukan karena dia takut melainkan karena gairah yang mengelora dalam dada dan kepalanya seolah mendorong otaknya untuk membungkam mulut kurang ajar yang berani sekali menghinanya itu dengan lumatan kasar. Rambut panjang dengan warna segelap malam itu seolah menggoda tangan Yunho untuk membelainya. Dirinya terasa begitu tegang dan sakit hanya karena melihat sosok yang duduk dengan begitu angkuh diatas kuda putih itu dan berani menantangnya.

"Kita mundur!"putusnya kemudian dengan suara kasar.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi tangan kanannya dan juga seluruh pasukan perangnya, Kaisar Jung meninggalkan arena perang yang penuh debu dan terik matahari bersama kuda hitamnya yang tampak perkasa. Tidak ketinggalan didengarnya gerutuan dari bibir kurang ajar yang sangat nekad itu.

"Kau lari ya? Jadi aku menang?"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always to all followers, favorites, reviews, guests, siders and haters. Masih sangat membingungkan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Arthemis? Well, wait and see...

.

PS : TWINS akan tetap dilanjutkan, hanya belum nemu ide yang pas.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	4. Chapter 3-ARES

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

BRAKKKK...

Dengan emosi tinggi yang hampir meledak dan juga ketakutan yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, Raja Kim mendobrak kasar pintu paviliun tempat putra bungsunya tinggal diikuti oleh sejumlah pengawal, kasim dan juga beberapa penasehat Arthemis berwajah ketakutan dengan langkah tergesa dan nafas tersengal. Kim Hyun Joong begitu terkejut dan hampir menyusul ke medan perang jika saja para pejabat Arthemis tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga saat mendengar kabar jika jenderal Park diikat dikediamannya dan pangeran kedua Arthemis, Kim Jaejoong yang baru berusia 18 tahun sedang memimpin perang dan berhadapan langsung dengan kaisar muda Apollo yang terkenal kejam dan sadis, Jung Yunho.

Hati Raja Kim semakin takut saat mendengar kaisar Jung menunda perang dan menarik mundur semua pasukannya! Situasi benar-benar kacau dan panas!

"Dimana pangeran nakal itu bersembunyi?"tanya Raja Kim dengan wajah memerah saat masuk ke ruang tamu pavilliun besar dan mewah itu. Matanya melihat sekeliling ruangan itu dengan cepat, tidak tampak sang putra bungsu yang biasanya duduk sambil membaca dikursi kesayangannya.

Semburan marah itu membuat semua dayang dan juga pejabat yang mengikuti Raja Kim menunduk menatap lantai beralas permadani Persia yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu menarik.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia...Pangeran sedang..."sambut beberapa dayang dan pengawal Jaejoong yang tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Para pelayan pangeran kedua Arthemis itu sepertinya sudah bisa menebak tujuan sang raja datang ke paviliun Ares, tempat pangeran kesayangan Raja Kim tinggal.

Mengacuhkan semua sambutan dan penghormatan itu, Raja Kim kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar putra bungsunya dan mendelik tajam kedua dayang yang berjaga didepan kamar dan mencoba menghalanginya. Dia harus melihat sendiri apa yang sudah menganggu otak pangeran kecilnya itu hingga berani masuk ke medan perang. Ya, Tuhan! Jantung Raja Kim serasa berhenti saat mendengar laporan dari salah satu prajuritnya!

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di medan perang? Ingin bunuh diri? Ingin melihatku mati? Atau apa pangeran Kim? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika tindakan bodoh itu bisa merugikan Arthemis bahkan mengancam keselamatan dirimu? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepalamu yang biasanya pintar itu?"tuntut dan kecam Raja Kim langsung dengan nada keras begitu masuk ke kamar indah itu dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang duduk santai didepan cermin besar, menyisir rambut panjang hitam legam itu dengan sirkam bergagang perak. Senyum kecil bahkan tampak diwajah seindah lukisan itu. "Dia itu kaisar yang terkenal kejam! Kau ingin mati?"desis Raja Kim tertahan, karena tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari putra bungsunya itu.

Sepasang mata doe itu mengerjap cepat, tidak menduga jika _appa_ tersayangnya akan bereaksi secepat ini. Jaejoong sibuk memikirkan alasan cerdik yang akan dikatanya pada sang _appa_ yang terlihat akan meledak itu. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong meletakkan sirkam yang sejak tadi digenggamnya erat. "Jangan marah dan tenanglah, _appa_. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa Kaisar Jung yang begitu terkenal itu dan _appa_ lihat...Aku baik-baik saja bahkan kaisar itu lari!"seru Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar seraya berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya yang mengenakan _hanbok_ hijau indah. Dia harus bisa menenangkan _appa_ -nya sebelum putra mahkota bodoh yang selalu terlambat itu tiba.

"HAH? LARI? Kau..."seru Raja Kim tertahan dengan emosi yang sudah membuat kepalanya hampir pecah karena melihat putra bungsunya itu begitu tenang seolah apa yang dilakukannya tadi tidak akan membawa dampak apa pun pada Arthemis. "Dia itu tidak lari! Tapi sedang menyusun rencana yang akan membuat kita menyerah tanpa perang! Bisa kau bayangkan jika Arthemis harus menjadi salah satu taklukannya? Bagaimana jika kaisar setengah gila itu meminta kepala cantikmu itu?" Raja Kim terlihat putus asa sekaligus khawatir apalagi dia melihat wajah menawan putranya itu terlihat begitu polos. Kaisar Jung yang licik dan selalu ingin menang itu pasti sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk membalas penghinaan ini.

Setelah mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar itu selama beberapa saat seraya memikirkan langkah dan siasat yang harus dijalankannya, Kim Hyung Joong akhirnya berhenti didepan Jaejoong yang hanya diam. "Kau harus dihukum!"sembur _namja_ tua itu langsung tidak peduli Jaejoong yang sudah memasang tampang memohon padanya.

"Tapi _appa_...Aku hanya.."Jaejoong yang tahu semua kebenaran ucapan Raja Kim berusaha mengulur waktu, dia tahu pasti sang raja tidak mungkin akan menghukumnya dengan berat karena Jaejoong adalah pangeran kesayangan Arthemis. Dia juga tidak mau Arthemis takluk pada Apollo, tapi demi membalas Permaisuri Byun. Apapun akan dilakukannya!

Semua ini sudah diperhitungkan Jaejoong dan juga Jin Hyuk, mereka tahu jika Raja Kim pasti akan murka dan khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada pangeran tersayangnya. Pembatalan perang itu pasti akan diikuti syarat dari Kaisar Jung, mungkin perjanjian damai dan kerjasama menurut pangeran Park yang sangat mengenal tentang kepribadian sang Kaisar Apollo itu.

BLAMM...

"Jangan marahi, _nae dongsaeng_. Dia hanya penasaran dan aku sudah pastikan semua terkendali, _appa_. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jaejoongie!"sela Kim Jin Hyuk yang masuk ke kamar pribadi Jaejoong dan dengan tenang duduk disisi ranjang adik kandungnya itu. Seperti tidak menyadari kemarahan yang menguar dari tubuh besar Raja Kim yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya. "Jenderal Park saat ini sudah ada dimedan perang dan mengawasi daerah disekitar sana jika sesuatu yang berada diluar perkiraan kita terjadi!"

Raja Kim mendesah kesal, rasa khawatir dan marah bergolak dalam hatinya. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah perang diundur karena jenderal perang diikat dalam kediamannya oleh seorang _namja_ yang bahkan baru merayakan ulang tahun ke-18. "Siapa yang membantumu mengikat pangeran Park? Pengawal Kim? Atau siapa?"tanya Raja Kim dengan nada menyelidik.

Tubuh ramping Jaejoong membeku mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut tegas sang raja _. 'Kenapa appa bisa menyadari jika aku tidak mungkin mengikat pangeran Park sendiri?'_ pikir Jaejoong dalam hati seraya melirik Kim Jin Hyuk yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku..."mulai Jaejoong sembari mencari jawaban yang bisa dipercayai Kim Hyun Joong yang sedang menatapnya penuh curiga. Park Yoochun, pangeran sekaligus jenderal perang Arthemis memang bukan _namja_ yang mudah ditaklukan apalagi oleh Jaejoong yang bahkan hanya menguasai dasar-dasar ilmu bela diri.

"Jaejoongie membubuhkan obat tidur dalam minuman pangeran Park sebelum mengikatnya."ujar Kim Jin Hyuk dengan suara datar walau bisa dilihatnya wajah sang raja melongo tidak percaya. "Semalam Jaejoongie menemuinya untuk bermain catur setelah Pangeran Park selesai mengatur siasat perang!"tambah putra mahkota itu lagi, acuh dengan delikan tajam Jaejoong yang memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu aneh.

Dengan cepat tangan besar Kim Hyun Joong menangkup wajah putra bungsunya itu. "Kau pergi ke tenda pangeran Park sendiri? Bagaimana jika ada mata-mata musuh menangkapmu?"raung Raja Kim dengan suara mengelegar. "Akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa keluar dari pavilliun ini sampai perang gila ini usai!"

' _Dasar putra mahkota bodoh! Kau membuatku gila dengan semua alasan tolol itu! Dan sekarang, aku terkurung di Ares!_ 'maki Jaejoong dalam hati pada Kim Jin Hyuk yang diam-diam menyeringai, senang melihat adiknya yang biasanya selalu ribut itu terdiam.

Jaejoong meringis kecil dan cepat-cepat memeluk erat tubuh besar sang raja yang terasa bergetar hebat. " _Mianhe, appa_. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."janji pangeran berparas menawan itu dengan suara lembut yang selalu bisa meluluhkan setiap kemarahan Raja Kim yang sekarang mencium keningnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Jangan berulah lagi karena _appa_ tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pangeran yang paling kusayangi. Tetaplah di Ares hingga semua masalah ini selesai!

Dengan patuh Jaejoong mengangguk meski dalam hati namja cantik itu tidak berhenti mengecam sang putra mahkota. _'Dasar hyung jahat!'_ , tega sekali membiarkanku yang menerima semua semburan amarah dan hukuman sang raja padahal semua ini adalah rencananya.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HERA**

"Perang diundur? Bagaimana bisa hal seaneh itu terjadi?"

Permaisuri Byun menunggu jawaban menteri kepercayaannya dengan tidak sabar. Disatu sisi dia merasa lega karena Arthemis tetap ada ditangan Kim Hyun Jooong, namun disisi lain dia juga benci perang ini batal karena melalui perang ini Permaisuri Byun berharap bisa melenyapkan putra mahkota Kim. Kematian di medan perang tidak akan mencurigakan!

"Pangeran kedua masuk ke arena perang dan mengacaukan semuanya! Kaisar Jung mundur karena tidak mau melanggar peraturan tentang perang dan sekarang keadaan sangat kacau dan rasa takut mengelayuti semua prajurit yang tetap siaga diperbatasan kita!"beritahu menteri Xi cepat dengan suara bergetar. "Hamba dengar, Kaisar Jung tidak pernah membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Mungkin saja dia akan menghancurkan seluruh Arthemis dan membunuh kita semua!"tambah menteri xi panik.

Mata Permaisuri Byun melihat kearah jendela besar yang menghadap taman bunga pribadi miliknya. "Kirim mata-mata dan cari tahu apa yang terjadi! Kita harus bisa menyingkirkan putra mahkota Kim agar putraku bisa datang dan mengambil-alih Arthemis! Kerajaan ini tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan Apollo!"

"Baik, akan segera hamba lakukan!"

.

.

' _Mau menyingkirkan putra mahkota di medan perang? Coba saja kalau bisa!'_ salah satu dayang berwajah cantik yang melayani sang permaisuri diam-diam menyeringai kecil dan menyelinap keluar dari kediaman pribadi sang permaisuri dengan langkah pelan.

Dengan wajah yang terus memasang ekspresi datar, dayang itu masuk ke dapur istana dan menemui salah satu pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan makanan sang permaisuri. "Aku yang akan mengantarkan semua makanan Permaisuri Byun mulai hari ini."beritahu dayang cantik itu dengan suara rendah dan sikap hormat pada pelayan yang menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Siapa yang menugaskanmu?"tanya pelayan dapur itu tajam.

Dayang cantik itu kembali mengukir senyum tipis yang membuat wajahnya terlihat polos. "Aku adalah salah satu dayang kepercayaan Putri Jin Hee. Dia memintaku untuk melayani Yang Mulia Permaisuri mulai hari ini."

' _Dan permaisuri kejam itu akan mati ditanganku! Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi putra mahkota Kim dari jalan menuju singasananya!'_

.

.

.

.

Malam yang diterangi sinar bulan dan ribuan bintang berkerlip dilangit luas tanpa berbatas itu tidak menurunkan siaga semua prajurit Jung yang berjaga disekeliling tenda yang mereka dirikan tidak jauh dari arena perang. Hal yang sama juga terlihat pada semua prajurit Arthemis yang tetap berdiri tegak menjaga perbatasan mereka!

Disalah satu tenda terbesar yang diterangi beberapa obor besar, Jung Yunho duduk dibalik meja besar berukir naga miliknya menatap peta Arthemis dengan sepasang mata musang miliknya yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu walaupun dia tetap mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pengawal sekaligus pemimpin salah satu pasukannya.

"Dia itu putra bungsu Raja Kim Hyun Joong! Namanya pangeran Jaejoong. Dengan kata lain _namja_ kecil itu adalah pangeran kedua Arthemis. Usianya baru saja menginjak 18 tahun dan menurut mata-mata kita, dia itu melarikan diri dari pengawalnya dan masuk ke medan perang tanpa izin!"

Kaisar Jung mendengarkan semua laporan Oh Sehun, pengawalnya dalam diam meskipun dalam hati memuji keberanian _namja_ cantik itu. Ingatannya kembali melayangkan pada kejadian aneh pagi tadi. _'Ternyata benar dia itu masih anak kecil._ 'gumam Yunho dalam hati. Sepanjang usianya, _namja_ Jung ini tidak pernah merasa penasaran pada sesuatu begitu cepat dan ini akan jadi kali pertamanya. Pangeran kedua Arthemis itu begitu berbeda, dia indah dan membuat pikiran Yunho terasa begitu kacau sejak melihat sepasang mata doe yang menantangnya itu.

' _Kau lari ya? Jadi aku menang?'_ Suara merdu dan mengejek itu terus saja tergiang dalam pikiran Yunho dan setiap kali kaisar yang terkenal kejam itu memejamkan matanya, sosok itu selalu muncul dalam pikirannya. Seolah Kim Jaejoong menolak keluar dari kepalanya dan menjajah semua ketenangannya!

"Kau boleh pergi dan panggil Jenderal Ok Taecyeon untuk menghadapku!"perintah Yunho datar.

.

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS**

Setelah mengeluarkan semua kemarahan dan kekhawatirannya pada sang putra bungsunya, pangeran Jaejoong. Saat ini Raja Kim sedang memimpin rapat darurat bersama para menteri, jenderal dan juga putra mahkotanya diruang pertemuan Arthemis. Mereka harus menyusun rencana dan siasat untuk menghadapi Kaisar Jung yang pasti sedang murka dan merasa terhina karena ulah pangeran kedua Arthemis yang bahkan saat ini sedang menikmati makan malamnya tanpa peduli dengan gentingnya situasi.

"Cara menaklukan Apollo hanya satu! Perkawinan politik karena hamba dengar kaisar Jung belum memiliki seorang penerus."saran penasehat Song pada Raja Kim yang mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kami setuju, Yang Mulia. Dengan cara itu setidaknya perang bisa dibatalkan dan Arthemis akan menjadi sekutu Apollo yang terkenal sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan itu. Itu bisa jadi keuntungan untuk kita."cetus menteri Choi dengan nada penuh perhitungan.

Menteri Xi yang melihat keadaan akan berbalik dan sangat merugikan Permaisuri Byun segera buka suara. "Tapi Yang Mulia, itu akan menjatuhkan harga diri Arthemis sebagai kerajaan yang selalu berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan dari siapa pun. Apollo akan menguasai kita!"

"Jadi kau menginginkan perang terjadi dan ribuan nyawa melayang hanya karena ego dan harga diri?"desis Jenderal Park yang berdiri tepat disamping putra mahkota Kim yang hanya melihat perdebatan itu dalam diam.

Kim Jin Hyuk, sang putra mahkota sangat mengenal kepribadian Raja Kim yang akan memilih damai daripada perang yang akan menyengsarakan semua rakyatnya. Dengan perkawinan politik maka Kim Jin Hee akan tersingkirkan dan Permaisuri Byun akan sengsara memikirkan putri kesayangannya hanya akan menjadi salah satu selir dari Kaisar Jung yang terkenal kejam. Pikiran permaisuri itu akan terbagi antara mencari putra kandunganya dan memikirkan keselamatan putrinya. Ini 'lah tujuan utama Kim Jin Hyuk!

' _Saat Permaisuri Byun lengah, itu 'lah waktunya aku menghabisi semua Byun yang ada di Arthemis dan memastikan siapa pun putra kandungnya mati!_ 'taktik yang menurut Jaejoong sangat cerdik.

Raja Kim mendengar semua argumen itu dan mempertimbangkan hal yang menurutnya akan menguntungkan semua pihak. Hari ini karena putra bungsunya yang melarikan diri dari istana dan maju ke medan perang untuk melihat seperti apa Raja Apollo, perang dibatalkan! Entah apa alasan kaisar Jung yang terkenal bengis itu, tapi satu hal yang pasti Arthemis tetap dalam bahaya sebelum ada perjanjian damai.

"Akan kupikirkan saranmu itu, penasehat Song."

Penasehat tua itu meremas tangannya, dia sebenarnya sangat takut perang terjadi. Bukan karena meragukan kemampuan pasukan Arthemis tapi lebih pada kesehatan Raja Kim yang sedang memburuk dan putra mahkota Kim Jin Hyuk yang masih terlalu mementingkan emosinya itu tidak mungkin menjadi raja dalam waktu dekat.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, kita akan..."sela menteri Xi yang langsung diam begitu melihat jenderal Park menatapnya dengan kilau membunuh.

Song Min Kang melihat sekilas pada _namja_ berwajah datar yang hanya diam dan mengangguk kecil padanya. "Jika hamba boleh memberikan saran pada Yang Mulia…."dengan sopan penasehat itu kembali menatap Raja Kim yang mengangguk memberikan izin.

"Putri Kim Jin Hee harus anda nikahkan dengan kaisar Jung!"

.

.

.

 **TENDA KAISAR JUNG**

"Aku ingin membatalkan perang dan pikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Raja Kim takluk padaku dan menyerahkan putranya!"

Mata Taecyeon hampir keluar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut yang selalu tampak kejam itu. _'Membatalkan perang! Yang benar saja….Apa kaisar mereka ini sudah gila?'_ Taecyeon memperhatikan _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang menyesap teh itu dengan penuh selidik. Baru kali ini kaisar yang sangat dikaguminya bertindak seaneh ini!

"Anda ingin membatalkan perang? Bukankah Arthemis adalah tujuan anda sejak awal? Apa ada siasat perang kita yang salah?"tanyanya untuk menyakinkan pendengarannya.

Dengusan itu hampir tak terdengar jika Taecyeon tidak sedang menatap sang kaisar yang sekarang berdiri dengan sikap arogan. "Kau tidak salah dengar! Aku ingin perang dengan Arthemis dibatalkan dan aku menginginkan pangeran yang sudah lancang menghinaku itu!"seringai tajam mengulas dibibir hati sang kaisar yang menatap lekat jenderal sekaligus sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa mendapatkan pangeran itu? Dan untuk apa? Anda lupa dia itu seorang _namja_?"tanya Ok Taecyeon bodoh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan satu cara pun agar pangeran muda Arthemis bisa menjadi milik Kaisar Jung!

"Kirim saja utusan kita, katakan perang akan kubatalkan dan aku akan bekerjasama dengan Arthemis dengan syarat pangeran kedua itu menjadi milikku!"ucap Yunho dengan nada yang tidak mau dibantah. Dia harus mendapatkan _namja_ nakal itu apa pun taruhannya.

Ok Taecyeon terhenyak, jadi sang kaisar serius dan tidak sedang bergurau? Otak jenderal muda itu berpikir cepat, menimbang dan menilai situasi aneh yang sedang terjadi dalam perang yang baru kali ini ditemuinya. "Dia itu pangeran kesayangan Raja Kim, bagaimana mungkin sang raja akan menyerahkan putranya pada anda? Jika seorang putri mungkin saja karena dia bisa menjadi selir anda!"guman Taecyeon pada sang kaisar yang juga terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Seorang putri? Selir? Bukankah Raja Kim punya beberapa putri dari permaisuri dan juga selirnya?"tanya Yunho yang segera mendapat anggukan cepat dari jenderal perangnya. "Aku juga pernah mendengar jika Raja Kim selalu memilih jalan perdamaian dibandingkan peperangan yang akan menyengsarakan rakyatnya..."Yunho tersenyum licik, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan pangeran cantik itu.

Kaisar muda itu berdiri dan sedikit mengeliatkan bahunya yang terasa kaku. "Pergilah kau kesana dan katakan syarat damai dariku!"perintah Yunho dengan suara dingin pada Ok Taecyeon. "Terima syarat itu atau Arthemis akan kuhancurkan hingga tak bersisa dalam 1 malam!"

Mulut sang jenderal perang terbuka lebar dengan mata yang tak berkedip. _'Mungkin kaisar Jung sudah gila karena kutukan itu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all readers, reviews, followers, favorites. Bukannya tidak mau menulis panjang tapi apa semua mau jika tiap chapter panjang but update-nya lama? Atau sedikit tapi fast update?

Okey, see you next week ^^


	5. Chapter 4- SYARAT

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN ARES**

"Jadi menurut _hyung_ apa yang akan menjadi syarat Kaisar Jung?"

Park Yoochun, jenderal perang Arthemis yang baru saja mendapat teguran keras dan ancaman pencopotan jabatan dari Raja Kim karena kelalaiannya hingga sang pangeran kedua yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata besar ini bisa masuk ke medan perang, menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu! Kaisar Jung memang sangat menaati peraturan perang namun dia juga seorang jenderal perang dengan siasat dan taktik yang tidak pernah sama. Berdoa 'lah agar dia tidak memberikan syarat aneh yang tidak bisa Arthemis penuhi. Jadi kita tunggu saja, aku yakin dia akan segera mengirimi orang kepercayaannya untuk menemui Raja Kim!"

Kim Jin Hyuk, putra mahkota Arthemis mendengar semua seruan sepupunya itu sambil berpikir cepat. Mereka sudah berhasil menunda perang, jadi rencana lain juga tidak boleh gagal. "Jadi menurutmu, ada kemungkinan jika Kaisar Jung tidak akan menerima tawaran perdamaian kita? Apa kau mengenal kaisar itu secara pribadi, Chunnie? Kita harus bertindak lebih cepat daripada Permaisuri Byun yang pasti akan menentang keras putrinya dijadikan alat perdamaian!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menentang hal itu, _hyungie!_ Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Apapun caranya kita harus bisa menyingkirkan putri dari permaisuri iblis itu dari Arthemis! Aku ingin dia menderita di Apollo!"suara lembut namun penuh kebencian itu keluar dari bibir semerah darah sang pangeran kedua yang sedang dihukum oleh Raja Kim untuk tidak keluar dari Ares.

Seringai kecil membuat wajah tampan sang putra mahkota Kim terlihat berbeda. Tangan Kim Jin Hyuk meremas pelan jemari Jaejoong yang sedang mengepal erat. "Akan kupastikan putri Jin Hee keluar dari Arthemis secepatnya! Tidak boleh ada darah Byun yang mengotori tempat ini!"senyum senang yang terlihat diwajah rupawan Jaejoong membuat Kim Jin Hyuk memperbesar tekadnya untuk menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Kalian sangat mengerikan!"cetus Yoochun seraya menatap lekat kedua _namja_ yang masih berhubungan darah dengannya itu. Sedikit kekhawatiran terselip dalam hatinya memikirkan apa syarat yang akan diajukan kerajaan sekuat Apollo pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **ISTANA ARTHEMIS**

" **Kaisar Jung akan membatalkan perang dan bekerja sama dengan Arthemis sebagai sekutu jika Raja Kim Hyun Joong mau menyerahkan pangeran kedua Arthemis, Kim Jaejoong selama 3 tahun untuk tinggal di Apollo. Jika Raja Kim menolak syarat damai itu maka besok pagi tembakan pertama meriam Apollo akan diluncurkan."**

Ruang pribadi Raja Kim itu terasa begitu hening dan menegangkan karena aura sedingin es seperti menyelimuti ruangan yang seharusnya terasa hangat karena penghangat yang diletakkan kasim di ujung ruangan itu. Kim Hyun Joong duduk dengan kaku diatas kursi kebesarannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa dipenuhi ribuan paku tajam, mengabaikan suara terkesiap Penasehat Song yang ikut dalam pertemuan rahasia ini. Mata Raja yang selalu bijaksana itu menatap lekat sosok tinggi besar yang baru datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai utusan langsung dari Kaisar Jung. Namun bukan kedatangan Jenderal Ok yang membuat Raja Kim merasa seluruh amarah, ketakutan, keinginan untuk membunuh meluap dari dalam dirinya yang selalu berpikiran tenang tapi isi dari maklumat Kaisar Jung yang baru saja dibacakan oleh jenderal muda itu.

"Kaisar kalian sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya! Syarat apa itu? Putraku bukan barang! Dia itu seorang pangeran kesayangan Arthemis!"desis Raja Kim dengan kemarahan tertahan.

Penasehat Song yang juga mendengarkan langsung setiap goresan tinta yang dibacakan jenderal perang Apollo itu berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang seolah akan meloncat keluar. Ini syarat paling aneh yang pernah didengarnya! Biasanya perdamaian akan diikuti dengan syarat perkawinan politik ataupun penyerahan upeti. Tidak pernah dengan menyerahkan seorang pangeran!

"Kami baru saja akan mengirim utusan untuk menawarkan perjanjian damai sekaligus permintaan maaf, Jenderal Ok."seru Penasehat Song dengan nada penuh hormat dan terkesan formal setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Arthemis akan menyerahkan Putri Jin Hee sebagai selir kepada Kaisar Jung untuk menghentikan perang!"

"Kaisar Jung tidak menginginkan Putri Kim! Arthemis akan hancur dalam semalam jika Raja Kim tidak menyerahkan Pangeran Jaejoong kepada kami! Itu syarat mutlak dari Kaisar Apollo untuk anda, Yang Mulia Raja Kim."

Suara dingin dan tegas Ok Taecyeon yang langsung menolak tawaran dari Penasehat Song tentang penyerahan Putri Jin Hee sebagai selir benar-benar menyentakkan ketakutan, kemarahan, keyakinan dan rasa percaya diri penguasa Arthemis itu. _'Apa tujuan kaisar muda itu dengan meminta Jaejoongie?_ 'batin Raja Kim dengan kekhawatiran yang memenuhi hatinya.

Kim Hyun Joong tahu itu ancaman serius karena dari mata-mata yang melapor padanya, diketahui Apollo memiliki meriam tembak yang sangat mengerikan, tapi sekeras apa pun Raja Kim berpikir dia tidak bisa menebak kenapa kaisar muda yang terkenal sadis dan kejam itu menuntut Kim Hyun Joong menyerahkan pangeran kesayangannya apalagi untuk tinggal di Apollo selama 3 tahun! Apa yang akan terjadi pada putra bungsunya itu disana? Bagaimana jika putranya yang selama ini hidup dengan segala kemewahan dan kemudahan itu dijadikan budak? Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi!

"Kembali dan katakan pada kaisarmu yang setengah gila itu, aku menolak syaratnya dan tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Pangeran Jaejoong padanya. Dia boleh menembakan satu bahkan seratus meriamnya! Arthemis siap berperang sampai mati!"

"YANG MULIA!"pekik Penasehat Song terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang raja yang seolah menantang Apollo yang terkenal beringas dan kejam.

Mata gelap Ok Taecyeon dapat menilat ekspresi marah dan terhina dari _namja_ paro baya yang sedang duduk di singasananya. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung pada perjanjian aneh yang ditawarkan kaisar mereka pada Arthemis. Apa yang Yunho rencanakan dengan meminta Pangeran Jaejoong yang merupakan seorang _namja_ untuk tinggal di Apollo? Jika ingin memberi pelajaran pada pangeran kurang ajar itu, kenapa mereka tidak menaklukan saja kerajaan Arthemis? Dan menjadikan pangeran kedua itu sebagai pelayan? Bukankah itu lebih mudah? Apa yang mendorong Kaisar Jung bertindak seaneh itu? Ditambah Jung Yunho memerintahkan dirinya untuk menolak dulu tawaran Raja Kim tentang menyerahkan Putri Jin Hee sebagai selir yang sudah mereka duga itu.

"Akan hamba sampaikan pada Kaisar Jung tapi kami tetap akan menunggu jawaban anda saat matahari terbit nanti. Hamba undur diri, Yang Mulia Raja Kim yang terhormat."Pamit Taecyeon sopan seraya meninggalkan ruang pertemuan megah kerajaan Kim. Meninggalkan semua badai bencana yang dibawanya.

Kim Hyun Joong memijit pelipisnya yang terasa begitu sakit dengan mata terpejam. Situasi semakin kacau dan membuatnya terdesak. Mereka hanya punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbit untuk memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi pada nasib Arthemis dan juga nasib pangeran kesayangannya.

"Panggil putra mahkota Kim menghadap sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Ada apa? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam!"gumam Kim Junsu pelan saat membukakan pintu untuk kasim yang dikenalinya sebagai pelayan kepercayaan Raja Kim.

Kasim tua itu membungkuk hormat pada pengawal sang putra mahkota Kim. "Yang Mulia Raja meminta _daegun_ untuk menghadap sekarang juga di istananya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting!"

Mendengar nada serius dalam setiap kata kasim yang biasanya sangat tenang itu membuat Junsu bisa menduga jika hal penting itu pasti berhubungan dengan situasi panas antara Apollo dan Arthemis. " _Arra,_ kau boleh pergi. Akan kupastikan _daegun_ datang secepat mungkin ke istana Yang Mulia Raja."

Setelah melihat kasim tua itu menghilang di sudut jalan keluar _pavilliun_ putra mahkota yang dijaga ketat oleh pengawal pilihan, Junsu segera menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar pribadi Kim Jin Hyuk yang baru saja beristirahat.

"Yang Mulia...Yang Mulia...Bangunlah! Jin Hyuk, bangun!"seru Junsu seraya menepuk pelan bahu _namja_ yang terlihat mulai mengeliat dan membuka lebar matanya itu dengan sorot bertanya. "Apa? Kuharap ini sesuatu yang penting!"suara serak terdengar dari _namja_ muda yang merasa sangat lelah dan sedang menguap lebar itu.

Junsu memasang ekspresi malas, "Sangat penting, Raja Kim meminta kau datang ke istana pribadinya sekarang juga!"beritahu Junsu dengan suara pelan, tidak mau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena bisa saja mata-mata Byun ada disekitar mereka walaupun setiap malam hanya dia dan sang putra mahkota yang ada didalam pavilliun ini.

Mata Kim Jin Hyuk sontak terbuka lebar, kantuknya hilang dalam sekejab. Sang Raja tidak pernah meminta pertemuan mendadak jika tidak sangat penting. "Kita pergi sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN ARES**

Angin yang berhembus pelan membuat aroma manis dari bunga-bunga yang mekar disekeliling taman indah menguar ke seluruh tempat itu. Lampu redup masih terlihat dari salah satu kamar pavilliun tempat pangeran kedua Arthemis itu tinggal walaupun tidak terdengar suara apapun.

Kim Jaejoong terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu pada kertas panjang yang terbentang dimeja dihadapannya. Sesekali mulutnya bergumam tanpa suara. Pangeran berparas rupawan itu masih terlihat segar walaupun waktu telah melewati tengah malam. Mata bulat itu hanya melirik sekilas saat pintu ruang tidurnya terbuka pelan dan seorang _namja_ bertubuh semampai masuk tanpa suara.

"Sesuatu sedang terjadi! Raja Kim sedang mengadakan pertemuan di istana pribadinya, bahkan _daegun_ juga hadir!"beritahu _namja_ itu pelan.

Jaejoong meletakkan kuasnya dan melangkah anggun mendekati orang kepercayaannya yang selalu bisa melakukan semua perintahnya tanpa ketahuan itu. "Kau mendengar sesuatu? Apa tentang perang? Ada pergerakan dari sisi permaisuri?"

"Permaisuri Byun mengirim mata-mata ke Apollo, namun Raja Kim mengadakan rapat karena tadi salah satu utusan Apollo datang membawa syarat dari Kaisar Jung!"

Bibir merah itu membentuk garis tipis tidak senang mendengar laporan itu, "Bunuh mata-mata permaisuri!" perintah dingin itu diucapkan dengan nada datar oleh pangeran yang berwajah seindah malaikat itu. "Kau tahu isi syaratnya? Aku penasaran sekali apa yang diminta kaisar tampan itu dan apa dia menerima tawaran kita."

"Tentu saja sudah kulakukan! Dia bahkan tidak sempat keluar dari Arthemis!"jawab _namja_ dihadapa Jaejoong dengan seringai kecil. "Tapi apa yang diminta Kaisar Jung sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Pengawal yang berjaga terlalu banyak."

Kepala berambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai indah itu mengangguk pelan, "Kau boleh pergi dan terus ikuti mereka, Kyu...Aku harus selangkah lebih cepat dari siapa pun!". Jaejoong tersenyum pelan membayangkan Permaisuri Byun pasti akan menjerit kesal.

"Tentu Yang Mulia Pangeran."

.

.

.

 **TENDA APOLLO**

Jung Yunho menyeringai kecil mendengar laporan dari jenderal perangnya yang baru saja kembali dari istana Arthemis. Dia sudah bisa menduga jika Raja Kim tidak akan menerima syarat perdamaian yang diajukannya dengan baik. Raja itu pasti akan marah dan meradang atau memilih perang, karena pangeran kedua yang nakal itu adalah putra kesayangannya.

"Kau lihat saja, Taec. Sebelum matahari terbit Raja Kim akan mengirim utusannya dan menerima persyaratanku! Perang tidak akan terjadi!"Yunho membersihkan busur kesayangannya sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi _namja_ cantik itu saat tahu dia harus tinggal di Apollo selama beberapa tahun.

Ok Taecyeon menyipitkan matanya saat menatap sang kaisar yang terlihat begitu senang. "Kenapa anda begitu yakin? Aku melihat ketakutan dan murka dalam mata Raja Kim. Dia pasti menduga jika kau akan menjadikan pangeran muda itu sebagai budak atau tawanan! Raja itu bahkan memilih perang dan mengorbankan Arthemis daripada menyerahkan pangeran kesayangannya!"cetus _namja_ yang masih mengenakan pakaian perangnya.

Tawa kecil yang jarang sekali terdengar dari kaisar muda yang selalu bersikap dingin itu membuat kening Taecyeon berkerut bingung dalam diam. "Tentu saja karena aku tahu Raja Kim tidak mungkin mengorbankan seluruh rakyatnya mati. Itu hanya emosi sesaat yang membuatnya menentang kita. Lagipula pangeran nakal itu pasti tidak bodoh!"seru Yunho penuh makna. Sepasang mata doe itu terlintas lagi dalam benaknya, mata indah tanpa takut yang berani mengejeknya.

' _Kau akan segera ada dalam genggamanku, Kim Jaejoong!'_

.

.

.

.

 **ISTANA ARTHEMIS**

"Apa maksud _appa_? Bagaimana bisa Kaisar Jung meminta syarat gila dan aneh itu?"berang Kim Jin Hyuk setelah mendengar setiap uraian Kim Hyun Joong yang diucapkan dengan hati-hati padanya dan setiap menteri yang ada diruangan itu. "Lebih baik kita perang daripada menyerahkan pangeran kedua pada kaisar kejam itu!"

Dalam hati Kim Jin Hyuk mengutuk bagaimana mungkin rencananya bisa melenceng sejauhnya ini! Jaejoongie akan membunuhnya jika tahu sekarang kaisar kejam itu malah meminta dirinya sebagai syarat perdamaian dan bukan putri permaisuri itu!

Pangeran yang menjadi pewaris tahta Arthemis itu melirik tajam Park Yoochun yang juga dipanggil untuk pertemuan rahasia ini tapi dilihatnya sepupunya itu hanya mengeleng pelan tanda tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi. Syarat damai telah diajukan dan penolakkan artinya perang!

"Jangan bilang _appa_ menyetujuinya! Bagaimana nasib adikku nanti jika Kaisar Jung membawanya pergi? Aku tidak mau sesuatu buruk yang terjadi!"seru sang _daegun_ keras, takut jika sang _appa_ berubah pikiran tentang menyerahkan Jaejoong demi menghindari ancaman tembakan meriam Apollo.

Raja Kim melayangkan tatapan dingin pada pewarisnya sebelum bersuara dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. "Aku tidak mungkin menyetujui syarat aneh itu! Kita akan perang hingga tetas darah terakhir untuk mempertahankan Pangeran Jaejoong namun tetap saja aku berharap kalian punya jalan keluar yang bisa mencegah perang itu. Waktu kita terbatas!"

Semua orang terdiam, mereka memang sedang menghadapi pilihan berat dan harus memutuskannya dengan tepat karena keputusan yang salah akan menghancurkan bukan saja Arthemis tapi juga hidup dari pangeran kesayangan mereka.

"Menurut hamba, kita bisa menuntut beberapa syarat juga sebelum memenuhi syarat dari Kaisar Jung..."gumam Menteri Choi dengan senyum kecil. _Namja_ muda yang baru saja diangkat oleh Kim Hyun Joong itu memang selalu penuh dengan ide brillian.

Dengan mata tajam Kim Jin Hyuk menatap menteri yang juga mendukungnya itu. mereka semua punya kepentingan yang sama untuk menyingkirkan Byun dari istana. "Katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Choi Siwon. Kuharap sesuatu yang berguna!"tegas sang _daegun_ yang merasa sangat panik.

Menteri Choi tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali bicara dengan suara tenang, "Kita bisa memenuhi syarat Kaisar Jung yang meminta agar Pangeran Jaejoong tinggal di Apollo selama 3 tahun. Asalkan Kaisar Jung mau menerima Putri Jin Hee sebagai selir. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik saat ini? Apollo menjadi sekutu kita, perang dibatalkan dan dengan adanya Putri Jin Hee disana maka kita punya alasan untuk selalu mengunjungi Apollo."

"Tapi apa yang akan terjadi pada pangeran kedua? Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari Kaisar Jung?"berpikir selama apa pun Kim Hyun Joong tidak menemukan alasan dibalik permintaan aneh itu selain, Kaisar Jung ingin menjadikan putra kesayangannya sebagai pelayan atau lebih parah lagi, tawanan!

' _Apapun harus kita lakukan untuk menyingkirkan putri Permaisuri Byun!'_ kata-kata Jaejoong itu terlintas dalam benak Kim Jin Hyuk saat mendengarkan saran dari Menteri Choi yang setelah dipikirkan memang akan menjadi solusi yang terbaik. Masalah apa tujuan dari syarat kaisar jung itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

"Aku setuju dengan saran Menteri Choi itu, _appa._ Keamanan Arthemis akan terjamin selamanya dengan adanya Jin Hee disana, dan mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Jin Hee bisa menjadi permaisuri Apollo dan Jaejoongie bukanlah _namja_ lemah, dia pasti bisa menerima semua ini sebagai hukuman karena kesalahannya."seru putra mahkota Kim itu dengan senyum penuh makna yang hampir saja membuat jenderal perang mereka tertawa.

Semua mata menatap pada Raja Kim, menunggu keputusan sang raja yang akan berdampak pada keselamatan kerajaan mereka yang sedang dalam bahaya walaupun Kim Jin Hyuk sudah tahu sang _appa_ pasti akan memilih yang terbaik untuk semua pihak.

"Kirim utusan ke tenda Kaisar Jung dan katakan syarat kita!"

.

.

.

.

 **TENDA APOLLO**

Ok Taecyeon yang baru saja mengantar Jenderal Park yang datang menyampaikan pesan serta syarat Raja Kim Hyun Joong keluar dari tempat pasukan Apollo bermarkas melongo bingung melihat bagaimana Kaisar Jung yang terkenal karena sikap dingin dan kejam itu sedang tertawa dengan mata menyipit senang dan tangan yang meneguk arak langsung dari kendi seperti sedang merayakan kemenangan perang.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia? Bukankah kita sudah menebak hasilnya?"tanya _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kursi didepan meja besar sang kaisar yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Jung Yunho tahu jika jenderal perang sekaligus sahabatnya pasti merasa aneh melihatnya yang tidak pernah tertawa lepas sekarang melakukan hal langka itu tapi Yunho tidak bisa memendam rasa aneh yang membuncah didadanya saat mendengar jika Raja Kim setuju dengan syaratnya asal dia mau menerima Putri Jin Hee menjadi selir dan jaminan jika pangeran nakal itu akan diperlakukan secara baik ditambah putra mahkota Kim bisa menemui pangeran jaejoong kapan pun juga!

"Karena akhirnya Kim Jaejoong akan jadi milikku! Dia akan datang dan tinggal di istana Apollo bukan karena paksaanku tapi karena Raja Kim sendiri. Ini perang terbaik yang pernah kumenangkan, Taecyeon!"nada arogan terdengar jelas dari suara bass namja yang mengajak Taecyeon bersulang itu.

Ok taecyeon mengangkat cangkir kecilnya seraya berguman datar,"Hanya 3 tahun! Jangan lupa jika pangeran muda itu hanya akan tinggal selama 3 tahun di Apollo dan adiknya akan menjadi salah satu selirmu selamanya...Lagipula sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan pada _namja_ nakal itu?". Sejak awal Taecyeon mencurigai sesuatu namun rasa hormat dan perasaan canggung menghalanginya untuk bertanya pada sang kaisar.

Sepasang mata musang itu memancarkan kilat misterius. "Dia akan tinggal di Apollo selamanya dan siapa yang peduli pada adiknya yang akan menjadi penghuni haremku? Biarkan saja dia ada dibawah kuasa Permaisuri Lee!"seru Yunho acuh.

"Kau...? Jangan bilang kau terjerat pesona dari pangeran muda yang kuakui sangat cantik sebagai seorang _namja_ itu!"tebak Taecyeon langsung, jenderal perang Apollo itu terlonjak dari duduknya dengan mata terbelalak karena melihat anggukan kecil Jung Yunho, sang kaisar.

Seringai lebar dibibir hati kaisar tampan yang sudah menaklukan puluhan kerajaan dengan tangan besi itu semakin menyakinkan tebakan asal Taecyeon. "Dan kau akan diam dan terus mendukungku! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari perjanjian itu tiba!"

' _Kaisar Jung benar-benar sudah gila! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Pangeran Arthemis yang masih begitu muda itu?'_ batin Taecyeon yang hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya jika tidak ingin kehilangan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, readers, siders, guests and haters. Sorry ya jika chap ini yunjae masih belum bertemu namun chap depan dan chap-chap selanjutnya akan ada yunjae moments.

 **#YunjaeIsBack2015**

.

.

 **TEASER**

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu kaisar kalian!"jerit namja yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu seraya memberontak keras dari cengkraman erat beberapa prajurit yang menahannya.

Yunho yang mendengar keributan didepan tendanya itu bergegas keluar dengan membawa pedang panjang yang selalu bersamanya. Sepasang mata musang itu melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya dengan berang.

"lepaskan dia!"dengan lembut yunho menarik tangan ramping itu masuk ke dalam tendanya dibawah tatapan bingung prajurit yang sedang berjaga.

"kaisar macam apa dan syarat gila apa itu?"sembur jaejoong marah pada namja bertubuh besar yang hanya duduk diam melihatnya marah tanpa membalas jeritan marahnya.

"datang ke apollo dengan suka rela atau aku akan menghancurkan arthemis!"

.

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK


	6. Chapter 5 - MEET

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN ARES**

"Aku tidak mau!"

Wajah rupawan itu merengut masam dan sepasang mata bulat itu memicing marah saat Raja Kim mengatakan penawaran yang diberikan Kaisar Jung pada kerajaan Arthemis yang dipimpinnya untuk mencegah perang. Ini tengah malam buta, seluruh penghuni istana telah terlelap dan _appa-_ nya tiba-tiba datang bersama sang _hyung_ secara pribadi untuk menjatuhkan bom yang membuat hati Jaejoong hampir saja melompat keluar. Syarat gila macam apa yang telah diminta oleh beruang besar yang tadi pagi melarikan diri dari medan perang itu?

"Kita perang saja! Memang siapa dia? Berani sekali dia memintaku untuk tinggal di Apollo selama 3 tahun! AKU TIDAK MAU!"Raung Jaejoong tidak terima seraya menghentakkan kaki dihadapan Raja Kim yang terlihat begitu lelah, pangeran muda itu seolah lupa pada semua sopan santun yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil. "Dia juga kabur sewaktu aku menantangnya...Dasar kaisar pengecut!"cetus Jaejoong dengan suara melengking seraya melirik cepat pada Kim Jin Hyuk, sang _daegun_ yang hanya diam untuk meminta bantuan agar Jaejoong bisa keluar dari situasi menggelikan ini.

' _Apa ini hasil rapat rahasia di istana raja yang dikatakan Kyu itu? Aku harus bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Ayo berpikirlah, Jaejoongie! Kau tidak boleh kalah dalam permainan gila ini..._ 'batin Jaejoong panik dan ketakutan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti meski wajahnya tidak menampak ekspresi takut sedikit pun. Dia harus bisa mengambil kesempatan sekecil apapun dari situasi yang merugikannya ini.

Raja Kim mendesah lelah, kepalanya hampir pecah karena masalah ini. "Dia mundur bukan karena takut denganmu anak nakal...Peraturan perang mengikatnya!". Kim Hyun Joong juga ingin berperang jika bisa, namun saat ini tidak memungkinkan karena kekuatan pasukan Arthemis tidaklah bisa dibandingkan dengan kerajaan besar seperti Apollo dan mereka juga harus memikirkan nasib semua rakyat!

Jaejoong mengeleng cepat hingga rambut panjang indah yang tidak diikat itu membingkai seluruh wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pias. Rencana sialan jenderal Park dan juga _hyung_ -nya ini malah menjebaknya sekarang. "Aku tetap tidak mau! Bukankah _appa_ sudah menawarkan Putri Jin Hee sebagai selir. Apa itu tidak cukup? Untuk apa aku tinggal disana? Apa tujuannya? Menjadikanku budak? Lebih baik dia membunuhku!"amarah membuat Jaejoong tidak lagi bisa mengontrol semua ucapannya.

"Hanya 3 tahun! Itu syarat Kaisar Jung, lagipula Jin Hee juga akan masuk ke Istana Apollo sebagai selir...Kaisar Jung juga sudah setuju dengan syarat kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik dan Jin Hyuk bisa mengunjungimu kapan saja!"Sakit sangat terasa dihati Raja Kim saat ia berusaha membujuk putra kesayangannya ini. Dia bahkan tidak rela jika Jaejoong keluar dari Arthemis, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan pangeran kecilnya untuk tinggal di kerajaan yang begitu jauh? Bagaimana jika putra kecilnya ini sakit? Bagaimana jika penghuni istana Jung memperlakukan Jaejoongie-nya dengan buruk? Rasa khawatir begitu mengerogoti kepala Raja Kim yang terasa sangat sakit.

Mata doe itu memicing kesal,"Kenapa anak selir itu selalu menyusahkan! Bahkan seorang kaisar pun menolaknya!"cela Jaejoong tanpa peduli ekspresi tidak senang yang diperlihatkan raja kim karena bagaimana juga Putri Jin Hee adalah anak kandung _appa_ -nya itu bahkan _namja_ cantik itu bisa mendengar dengus pelan dari tempat sang _daegun_ duduk diam.

"Dia itu kakakmu dan selir Byun sekarang telah menjadi permaisuri Arthemis!"tegas sang raja dengan suara pelan namun tidak mau dibantah.

Sepasang mata doe itu memancarkan aura dingin yang saat mendengar Raja Kim menegaskan status persaudaraannya dengan putri permaisuri yang sudah membunuh ibundanya dengan cara licik itu. "Tapi dia itu sudah melibatkanku dalam masalahnya, _appa_!"Seru Jaejoong dengan keras kepala dan egois, memilih tidak memperdebatkan masalah status dirinya dengan Jin Hee yang sangat dibencinya itu.

Rasa khawatir, takut, marah, kesal yang berkumpul dalam diri Raja Kim akhirnya tidak bisa ditahan oleh _namja_ paro baya yang sekarang berdiri menjulang didepan putra bungsunya yang terlihat acuh dan angkuh. "Jin Hee bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia itu korban dan kau yang memulai semua ini, Jaejoongie! Jika saja kau tidak pergi ke medan perang dan menantang Kaisar Jung!"herdik Kim Hyun Joong yang emosinya terpancing karena kekeras-kepalaan putra bungsunya ini. Bagaimana bisa sekarang pangeran kesayangannya ini malah menyalahkan saudarinya yang akan menjadi korban dari semua kekacauan ini? "Kau hanya akan tinggal di Apollo selama 3 tahun tapi jin hee akan terperangkap disana selamanya! Pernah kau berpikir apa yang akan dialami oleh saudarimu itu?"nada lelah terdengar dari suara serak Raja Kim, ini adalah pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Demi Arthemis, Kim Hyun Joong sang Raja Kim harus memilih antara pangeran kesayangannya atau putri manisnya!

Tidak takut pada amarah raja kim yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan itu, jaejoong malah mengangkat tinggi dagunya. Memasang ekspresi membangkang diwajah cantiknya. Peduli setan dengan Jin Hee yang menjadi korban dari ulahnya! Harusnya putri yang selalu bertingkah memuakkan itu bersyukur Jaejoong tidak mengirimnya ke neraka karena semua kesalahan ibunya yang tidak termaafkan itu!

"Jika aku tidak melakukan hal yang menurut _appa_ bodoh itu, mungkin saat ini sebagian dari prajurit Arthemis telah menjadi mayat! Aku sudah menjadi penyelamat bagi semua rakyat kita namun apa balasannya? Aku dikorbankan karena kaisar itu menolak Jin Hee!"sahut Jaejoong dengan tajam tidak mau mengalah. "Putri permaisuri kebanggaan _appa_ itu memang tidak berguna sampai ditawarkan secara suka rela saja ditolak!"kecamnya pedas.

Raja kim menghela nafas kasar dan memijit kuat pelipisnya yang terus berdenyut sakit seraya menatap putra kesayangannya yang sedang meracau marah dan mencela putri pemaisuri itu dengan sorot aneh, _'_ _J_ _ika saja kau tahu_ _J_ _aejoongie, sebaliknya kau-lah yang akan menghancurkan hidup saudara perempuanmu itu!_ ' Syarat mengerikan Kaisar Jung berkelebat dalam benak Raja Kim yang berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang sudah memilih untuk mementingkan keselamatan pangeran keduanya yang sedang mengamuk.

"Joongie, dengar..."

"Hentikan pembicaraan yang tidak membawa hasil ini, _appa..."_

Suara tenang yang menyela perdebatan yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir itu menghentikan kata-kata yang sudah ada diujung lidah Raja Kim yang langsung menatap sang putra mahkota yang sudah berdiri disisi Jaejoong yang terus menguarkan aura dingin sekeliling tubuh rampingnya itu. "Biarkan aku yang bicara dengan Jaejoong."sela Kim Jin Hyuk yang bisa melihat emosi Jaejoong semakin tak terkendali dan bisa saja tanpa sadar adiknya itu membocorkan rencana yang telah mereka susun. "Sebaiknya _appa_ segera kembali ke istana dan bicara dengan Permaisuri Byun. Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya agar Kaisar Jung tidak meminta syarat aneh lain."saran putra mahkota itu dengan senyum menenangkan namun Jaejoong yakin _hyung_ -nya ini punya tujuan lain dibalik pengusiran halus ini.

" _A_ _rra_ , yakinkan adikmu yang keras kepala itu."usai mengatakan itu Kim hyun joong mengangguk pelan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan pangeran kesayangannya yang terlihat begitu dingin dan bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam padanya, waktu mereka memang sempit dan Raja Kim harus segera mempersiapkan semuanya tanpa kesalahan.

Melihat langkah Raja Kim dan para pengawalnya telah menghilang dari Ares, Jaejoong segera berbalik menghadap Kim Jin Hyuk yang sedang menyeringai kecil karena tahu adiknya akan mengamuk dan memaki sikap diamnya tadi. "Apa maksud _hyungie_ tidak membantuku tadi? Kau mau aku dikorbankan juga? Ternyata kau tidak menyayangiku sebesarnya yang selalu kau ucapkan itu, _daegun_."suara lembut itu terdengar begitu sinis ditelinga Kim Jin Hyuk.

"Aku menyayangimu melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Jadi, sekarang tenang dan dengarkan rencanaku!"

.

.

.

.

Matahari masih setia bersembunyi dibalik peraduan dan bersiap untuk naik tinggi di cakrawala tak berbatas untuk memancarkan sinar pertamanya yang menandakan pagi sekaligus awal yang baru telah tiba. Udara dingin masih berhembus kencang dan menyusup masuk kedalam mantel tebal bertudung yang dikenakan sosok ramping yang sedang memegang erat tali kekang dan menunduk rendah dipunggung kuda putih yang berlari kencang menuju perbatasan tempat prajurit Arthemis dan Apollo sedang berkemah dan bersiap untuk menerima perintah jenderal perang masing-masing. Kim Jaejoong, pangeran kedua Arthemis yang sedang menunggang kuda putih miliknya itu mengambil arah belakang untuk diam-diam memasuki tempat Kaisar Jung dan pasukannya beristirahat. _Namja_ cantik itu tahu pasti tempat yang ditujunya karena diam-diam dia mendengar semua strategi perang jenderal Park!

Setelah menambatkan Zelo, kudanya. Jaejoong yang mengenakan mantel dan pakaian serba hitam dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi tanpa hiasan apapun segera berlari tanpa suara mendekati tempat berbahaya itu hanya berbekal sebuah pedang panjang yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Dia mengendap-endap pelan, mengunakan semua ilmu bela diri dasar yang diajarkan pangeran Park padanya seraya berdoa tidak ada yang akan melihatnya sampai dia bisa bertemu Jung Yunho. Dia harus menemukan tenda kaisar gila yang sudah memintanya tinggal selama 3 tahun di Apollo itu secepatnya!

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah _appa_ sudah menyerahkan Jin Hee sebagai selir? Bukankah itu cukup?"kemarahan jelas mewarnai suara lembut Jaejoong saat mendelik tajam penuh dendam pada _hyung_ -nya yang menertawakannya setelah Raja Kim pergi. "Katakan kau punya rencana apa? Kuharap sesuatu yang akan menguntungkanku!"tuntut Jaejoong yang tahu tidak mungkin _hyung-_ nya membiarkan semua ini terjadi jika ia tidak punya rencana.

Kim Jin Hyuk meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya duduk tepat disisinya. "Dengarkan aku, _nae dongsaeng_. Coba tenang dan pikirkan dengan kepalamu yang pintar itu kenapa seorang kaisar muda menolak seorang putri cantik dan memilih seorang pangeran muda yang begitu rupawan?"mata putra mahkota Kim itu terlihat berkilat penuh perhitungan dengan senyum licik saat menatap adiknya yang sedang berpikir itu.

Keryit dalam terlihat di kening Jaejoong. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran putra mahkota sekaligus saudara kandungnya yang kadang begitu aneh. Apa keuntungan untuk Kaisar Jung jika memilihnya dibandingkan Jin Hee yang cantik itu. "Ingin menjadikanku pelayan? Budak? Tawanan?"tebak Jaejoong malas karena hanya itu yang terbersit dalam benak pangeran berwajah rupawan itu.

Sang _daegun_ terkekeh pelan, adiknya ini memang cerdik namun terkadang juga sangat polos dan tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat namja cantik itu meraung marah. Mungkin ini karena Raja Kim tidak pernah membiarkan Jaejoong keluar dari lingkup istana Arthemis yang selalu penuh tata krama ini. "Aku yakin bukan itu alasan Kaisar Jung!"gumam Jin Hyuk dengan seringai tipis. Jika apa yang dipikirkannya benar, maka ini akan menjadi hal paling menguntungkan bagi adik tercintanya.

"Katakan saja semua rencanamu, _hyungie_! Aku sudah terlalu malas untuk berpikir. Kepalaku penuh dengan rasa takut karena harus pergi ke tempat kaisar kejam itu tinggal! Bisa kau bayangkan adikmu ini menjadi pelayan? Aku akan mati, _hyungie_..."erang Jaejoong kesal dengan nada manja yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Tangan besar putra mahkota Kim memeluk erat tubuh ramping sang adik yang selalu berbau harum itu. "Menurut penilaianku, kaisar itu menyukaimu dan kau harus bisa memanfaatkan rasa suka itu dengan baik! Apalagi yang bisa membuat seorang kaisar kejam membatalkan perang dan meminta syarat aneh, jika bukan karena dia punya perasaan tertentu pada adik tercintaku ini."Jin Hyuk membelai rambut halus Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya sejak namja cantik itu kecil.

"APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!"jerit Jaejoong terkejut dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya dan tangan yang mencengkram kuat lengan Jin Hyuk hingga _namja_ itu meringis pelan. "Kau gila! Otakmu bermasalah, _daegun_!"maki Jaejoong lagi saat _hyung_ -nya itu malah tertawa kecil dengan mata yang menyorotkan sinar aneh.

"Coba kau lihat wajahmu sendiri Jaejoongie dicermin itu. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari putri permaisuri itu dan ini kesempatanmu! Manfaatkan wajah yang sudah membuat kaisar itu terpesona dan mungkin saja Apollo akan jatuh ke tanganmu!"Kim Jin Hyuk melihat pantulan dirinya dan juga dalam cermin setinggi badan yang memang memperlihatkan sosok tinggi ramping dengan wajah seindah malaikat itu.

"Tapi...Aku ini _namja_...Kaisar Jung juga! Apa yang kau pikirkan itu terlalu gila, _hyungie_.."nada ragu dan sedikit gentar terselip dalam suara Jaejoong yang terdengar pelan, dia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang _daegun_. Otaknya berpikir cepat tentang semua ucapan dan analisis saudaranya. Jika benar Kaisar Jung yang tampan itu menyukainya maka itu bisa menjadi bencana sekaligus keuntungan besar. Apollo bisa menjadi miliknya jika Jaejoong tahu cara menaklukkan Kaisar Jung!

Jaejoong mendengus kasar membuang kelebatan percakapan antara dirinya dan juga Kim Jin Hyuk yang baru berlangsung 1 jam yang lalu. Sebelum dia memutuskan langkah apa yang akan ditempuhnya, Jaejoong bermaksud untuk melihat dan bertemu langsung dengan kaisar jung untuk menemukan jawaban tentang kecurigaan sang _daegun._ Dan disinilah dia sekarang dengan bantuan Kyu yang sedang menyambar menjadi dirinya untuk mengelabuhi prajurit yang berjaga di Ares. 'Pasti itu tendanya! Banyak sekali yang berjaga.'batin Jaejoong saat melihat tenda terbesar dengan penjagaan ketat tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, Jaejoong mulai mengendap-endap diantara tumpukan baju perang yang diletakkan disekitar tempat itu, namun sial salah satu baju besi itu tersenggol olehnya dan jatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang memancing prajurit Jung bersiaga. "Matilah aku!"guman Jaejoong dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat pedangnya.

"HAI SIAPA DISANA?"

"ADA PENYUSUP!"

Seruan kuat itu diikuti munculnya beberapa pengawal bersenjata yang langsung mengepung Jaejoong yang masih sedikit terkejut namun sudah mengusungkan pedangnya dengan posisi siap melawan ketika sejumlah _namja_ berpakaian perang itu langsung maju bersamaan dan menyerangnya dengan gerakan cepat tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa butuh waktu lama Jaejoong tertangkap!

Jaejoong begitu kesal, harusnya dia serius kala pangeran Park mengajarinya ilmu bela diri yang membuatnya berkeringat seperti sapi ini. "Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu kaisar kalian! Aku ini pangeran kedua Arthemis!"jerit _namja_ yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu seraya memberontak keras dari cengkraman erat beberapa prajurit yang menahannya dengan kuat. "Lepas! Kalian sudah menyakiti tanganku!"raung Jaejoong marah karena tangannya terasa terbakar, pegangan para prajurit itu seperti bara api.

"Kau pikir kami percaya? Kau pasti mata-mata!"

"LAPORKAN PADA KAPTEN OH!"seru salah satu prajurit itu dengan suara keras pada temannya yang segera berlari menuju salah satu tenda yang masih terlihat gelap.

.

.

.

Yunho yang baru saja beristirahat terbangun dan mendengar keributan yang terjadi didepan tendanya. Kaisar yang selalu memasang ekspresi dingin itu bergegas keluar dengan membawa pedang panjang yang selalu bersamanya. Berani sekali ada yang menganggu waktu istirahatnya. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara yang sedang menjerit dengan nada kesal. Sepasang mata musang itu yang baru membuka tendanya dan melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya langsung berang.

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Suara bernada tinggi dengan perintah tegas itu menghentikan semua suara dan pergerakan didepan tenda besar itu yang sekarang diterangi puluhan obor itu. _Namja_ berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang ada dalam cengkraman tangan prajuritnya itu menatap Yunho dengan sorot marah dan menyalahkan. "Suruh semua pengawal terkutukmu ini melepaskanku!". Perut Yunho terasa sakit menahan tawa karena mendengar nada arogansi yang keluar dari bibir semerah darah itu. Pangeran nakal itu benar-benar sangat menarik perhatian Yunho, karena bukannya takut melihat ekspresi dingin Yunho, dia malah dengan berani memerintah seorang kaisar yang terkenal bengis.

"Yang Mulia, dia itu penyusup!"

"Kami melihatnya berusaha masuk ke dalam tenda anda, Yang Mulia!"

Tanpa peduli akan sorot mata pangeran nakal yang sudah membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh dan juga semua jeritan prajuritnya tentang penyusup dan mata-mata, "Aku tidak mau seorang pun masuk ke tenda sebelum kuizinkan!"perintah singkat dan dingin itu keluar dari mulut Kaisar Jung sebelum dengan lembut Yunho menarik tangan ramping itu masuk ke dalam tendanya dibawah tatapan bingung prajurit yang sedang berjaga.

"Kau terluka?"dengan mata tajam Yunho menyusuri tubuh kecil itu sebelum mendudukan pangeran kedua Arthemis itu di salah satu kursi ditenda miliknya. "Aku sangat salut dengan keberanianmu menyusup ke tempat kami bermarkas tapi ini sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana jika mereka membunuhmu sebelum tahu kau ini seorang pangeran Arthemis? Bagaimana jika aku tidak keluar dan prajurit itu akan membawamu pada salah satu jenderal perang Apollo? Kau akan disiksa tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu!"Yunho mengetatkan rahangnya saat menyemburkan semua kemarahan yang tadi disimpannya dengan baik dihadapan para prajuritnya.

Jaejoong yang juga baru menyadari kebenaran semua ucapan kaisar itu bisa mendengar nada khawatir terselip dalam setiap seruan bernada tinggi itu dan juga sepasang mata hitam yang terus menatapnya itu. Sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan _hyung_ -nya benar, namun _namja_ cantik itu merasa dia harus membuktikannya sendiri karena keputusannya nanti tidak akan bisa membuatnya berbalik lagi. Dadu yang sudah dilempar tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum tiba ditempatnya!

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku sudah memperhitungkan semua hal yang kau semburkan itu dan tahu tenda mana yang harus aku datangi. Lagipula semua ucapan itu tidak terbukti! Sekarang aku sudah berada dihadapan anda, Kaisar Jung! Tanpa luka sedikit pun!"seringai kecil sengaja Jaejoong tunjukkan pada kaisar yang bagi sebagian orang sangat menakutkan itu. "Kecuali tanganku yang mungkin memar kau sebut sebagai luka..."tambah Jaejoong seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang memang berbekas merah.

Rahang Yunho mengetat erat, tahu sekali jika Jaejoong sedang memancing reaksinya. Yunho sudah bisa menebak sejak awal melihat _namja_ cantik yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah angkuh itu kalau Kim Jaejoong itu pasti keras kepala dan sedikit egois namun tidak bodoh. "Dasar pembangkang! Kau itu hanya sedang bernasib baik. Sekarang katakan tujuanmu menemuiku, ini hampir pagi dan jika melihat warna hitam dibawah matamu yang indah itu, aku yakin pangeran nakal yang duduk dihadapanku ini belum tidur sekejab pun!"senyum kecil terlihat diwajah tampan yang mulai Jaejoong kagumi itu.

"Apa pedulimu aku tidur atau tidak jadi hentikan pembicaraan aneh ini!"bentak Jaejoong kasar, lupa jika yang ada didepannya dan sedang tertawa tanpa suara itu adalah Jung Yunho, sang Kaisar Apollo yang terkenal kejam dan sadis. Aneh, tapi dia memang tidak pernah merasa takut pada namja yang baru dilihatnya di medan perang itu.

Merasa sangat gelisah dan tidak nyaman, Jaejoong berdiri dan mulai berjalan pelan mengitari tenda besar itu sambil mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. " Kaisar macam apa kau dan syarat gila apa itu? Kenapa kau memintaku tinggal selama 3 tahun di Apollo? Bukankah sang raja sudah menyerahkan putri Kim sebagai selirmu untuk menghentikan perang bodoh ini!"sembur Jaejoong marah pada _namja_ bertubuh besar yang hanya duduk diam melihatnya marah tanpa membalas jeritan marahnya. Sepasang mata musang itu malah terlihat berbinar dalam ruangan tenda yang hanya diterangi beberapa obor ini. "Aku tidak sudi tinggal di Apollo, jadi apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kalau ingin aku menjadi pelayan atau budak, lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku! Jawab aku, Yang Mulia Kaisar Jung!"berang Jaejoong yang merasa Jung Yunho mempermainkannya dengan sikap diam itu.

Dalam hati Yunho bersorak riang, perasaan senang mengisi seluruh relung jiwanya saat melihat emosi meledak-ledak yang membuat pipi sepucat pualam itu sekarang merona merah, begitu indah hingga Yunho ingin menyentuhnya. Bibir merah yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu terlihat begitu mengoda sehingga hampir saja Yunho menerjang tubuh kecil itu jika saja dia tidak mengingat tujuannya. "Datang ke Apollo dengan suka rela atau aku akan menghancurkan Arthemis!"mulai Yunho dengan suara ringan. "Dan Raja Kim sudah memutuskannya. Tentu kau sudah tahu isi perjanjian kami bukan? Menjadi budak? Kau terlalu banyak membaca roman picisan, pangeran nakal!"tanpa suara Yunho berdiri dan mulai melangkah ketempat Jaejoong berdiri dengan tubuh kaku.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas dari _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang mengusap pelan pipinya yang terasa panas itu karena tubuh besar itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Tatapan mata musang itu seperti mengunci dan membakar tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa meremang dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. "Jadi apa maumu?"tanya Jaejoong lirih tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari namja yang meremas ringan bahunya.

"Kau akan tahu apa mauku nanti, pangeran nakal. 1 hal yang harus kau ingat, kau akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar seorang budak di Apollo!"

' _Ya, tuhan! Ternyata dugaan hyungie benar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ 'batin Jaejoong panik saat melihat seringai kecil dan sorot penuh gairah dalam sepasang mata tergelap yang pernah dilihatnya itu. Sepasang mata doe itu mengerjap cepat, Jaejoong sudah memikirkan beberapa hal sebelum dia datang ke tenda ini dan dia memang harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengajukan syarat pertamanya!

"Aku akan datang dan tinggal di istanamu dengan beberapa syarat!"senyum menantang dan nakal itu membuat wajah rupawan pangeran kedua Arthemis itu semakin mempesona dimata Kaisar Jung yang tanpa sadar mengangguk ringan. "Yang pertama..."

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all reviews, readers, followers, favorites, siders, guests. Panjang banget ya, so maybe AA akan diupdate 2 minggu lagi. Okey, ada saran untuk syarat yang diajukan pangeran nakal kita?

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	7. Chapter 6 - BYUN

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO war, eyd tidak teratur dan geje…, no PLAGIAT !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **ISTANA ARTHEMIS**

"Tidak! Itu sama saja dengan yang mulia mengorbankan masa depan Putri Jin Hee!"tolak Permaisuri Byun langsung dengan nada tajam pada apa yang baru saja disampaikan sang Raja Kim padanya tentang persyaratan damai dengan Apollo yang telah disetujui oleh kedua pihak tadi malam. "Kenapa anda tidak menanyakan pendapatku dulu, Yang Mulia?"tuntut Permaisuri Byun dengan tangan meremas erat _hanbok_ yang dikenakannya. Dia tidak pernah bermimpi jika putri yang dibesarkannya dengan segala kemewahan itu hanya akan menjadi seorang selir!

Tidak pernah dan dia tidak akan menerima tanpa perlawanan!

Sejak awal Permaisuri Byun sudah menaruh curiga dengan panggilan sang raja padanya ditengah malam buta. Pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting akan terjadi di Arthemis, apalagi tadi Menteri Xi telah melaporkan hasil dari rapat yang diadakan sang raja bersama para menterinya dan juga masalah hilangnya mata-mata yang mereka kirim ke tempat Apollo bersiaga. Permaisuri Byun masih berharap jika sang raja akan mengingat semua kasihnya pada Jin Hee yang selalu berlaku manis hingga tidak akan mempertimbangkan usul untuk menyerahkan sebagai selir kaisar kejam itu.

Kim Hyun Joong menatap lama _yeoja_ berwajah cantik dengan hanbok indah nan mewah yang memperlihatkan statusnya sebagai Permaisuri Kim itu dengan mata lembut. Sangat mengerti keberatan dan kemarahan dari istrinya itu, tidak mudah memang merelakan putri yang kita sayangi untuk menjadi selir dari kaisar yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya, tapi Raja Kim harus memikirkan rakyatnya dan juga nasib pangeran kedua yang terlibat dalam syarat perdamaian ini. Perang juga tidak boleh terjadi karena hal itu akan menjadi malapetaka besar di Arthemis!

"Siapkan Jin Hee dengan baik. Dia akan pergi ke Apollo secepat mungkin sesuai dengan permintaan Kaisar Jung. Saat ini aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, permaisuri tapi aku memerintahkanmu!"tegas Raja Kim dengan suara datar, rasa lelah membuat _namja_ paro baya itu mengacuhkan raut murka dari Permaisuri Byun yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Kesejahteraan Arthemis tetap harus didahulukan dan sebagai permaisuri tentu kau tahu hal itu dengan baik!"

Mata Permaisuri Byun seperti mengobarkan api peperangan pada sang raja yang terlihat begitu tenang seperti sedang membicarakan permainan catur atau kaligrafi yang tidak penting, bukan tentang hidup putri semata wayang sang permaisuri. "Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika Pangeran Jaejoong tidak berbuat seenaknya! Kenapa tidak anda kirim saja pangeran kecil yang nakal itu pada Kaisar Jung dan menyuruhnya memohon ampun? Jangan libatkan putriku yang tidak bersalah! Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku bisa melihat jika Yang Mulia tidak pernah menyayangi anak yang kulahirkan!"desis Permaisuri Byun geram.

Raja Kim tidak percaya ucapan tajam dan dingin itu bisa keluar dari mulut Permaisuri Byun yang selalu berkata lembut dan sangat sopan itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Putra bungsuku itu memang berulah namun perang tetap akan terjadi dengan atau tanpa ulah Jaejoong masuk ke medan perang! Harusnya kau mengerti itu permaisuri!"marah seketika memenuhi hati Kim Hyun Joong. Dia tidak pernah suka ada yang menyalahkan putra kesayangannya itu meski tidak bisa dipungkiri Jaejoong memang sering membuat ulah yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Menghela nafas dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya, Raja Kim kemudian kembali menatap tajam sang permaisuri, "Lagipula dengan perjanjian ini, Apollo batal menyerang Arthemis dan bersedia menjalin kerjasama dengan kita! Bukan hanya Jin Hee yang dikirim ke Apollo tapi Pangeran Jaejoong juga akan tinggal disana selama 3 tahun sebagai hukuman atas kesalahannya! Kau harus menarik semua kata-kata tajam itu permaisuri karena aku menyayangi semua putra-putri dengan sama besarnya!"tandasnya sedingis es.

Wajah cantik Permaisuri Byun berubah pias mendengar seruan penuh penekanan itu, dia sadar sikapnya sudah berlebihan. Ini bukan saat membuat Raja Kim marah. "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya merasa anda lebih memikirkan nasib Pangeran Jaejoong dalam masalah pelik ini dan aku juga tidak rela dan tidak mau Putri Jin Hee menjadi seorang selir! Dia harus menjadi permaisuri, tidak kurang dari itu!"tuntut Permaisuri Byun kali ini dengan suara yang berusaha ditahannya agar tidak terdengar tajam. Dia harus bisa mengambil keuntungan dari kesialan ini! Harga dirinya sebagai Permaisuri Kim akan hancur jika putrinya hanya menjadi seorang selir, harusnya dia membunuh pangeran nakal itu sejak dia masih kecil dan tidak menimbulkan masalah untuknya, maki Permaisuri Byun dalam hati.

"Putri Jin Hee tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang permaisuri di Apollo tapi ia akan diperlakukan dengan baik."janji Raja Kim yang tahu ambisi tinggi sang ratu. " Satu hal yang harus kau camkan dalam dirimu permaisuri, aku memikirkan nasib seluruh rakyat termasuk dirimu. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan Pangeran Jaejoong lagi dalam masalah ini!"

"Tapi, aku dengar Permaisuri Lee tidak mampu memberikan keturunan pada Kaisar Jung. Jadi..."ucapan Permaisuri Byun terhenti karena dilihatnya Raja Kim berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan keras yang begitu dikenalnya itu.

Merasa percuma bicara dengan permaisuri yang sedang marah dan tidak berpikiran dingin itu, Raja Kim memanggil pengawalnya dan langsung memberikan perintah singkat yang membuat _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk dihadapannya mendelik tidak suka meski tidak ada satu bantahan pun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Antarkan permaisuri kembali ke istananya!"

.

.

.

.

 **AREAL** **TENDA APOLLO**

Keributan yang terjadi di pagi buta itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga Ok Taecyeon yang sedang menyusun taktik penyerangan bersama dengan Oh Sehun di salah satu tenda yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk melakukan rapat darurat. Jenderal perang Apollo itu hanya bersiaga dengan kemungkinan Raja Kim berubah pikiran dan menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi diluar?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu, _hyung_!" Oh Sehun, _namja_ muda yang sudah mengikuti Ok Taecyeon selama bertahun-tahun itu tahu maksud dari kalimat singkat jenderal perang yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu segera keluar dari tenda mereka.

Dalam beberapa menit, _namja_ muda yang masih mengenakan jubah perang itu kembali dengan wajah pucat yang membuatnya seperti kehilangan darah. "Ada penyusup ditenda Yang Mulia dan saat ini kaisar ada didalam tendanya bersama dengan penyusup itu! Saat ini semua prajurit sudah mengelilingi tenda Yang Mulia!"beritahu Sehun cepat seraya menyusul langkah setengah berlari Ok Taecyeon menuju tenda sang kaisar.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku atau kapten Oh?"sembur Taecyeon langsung pada salah satu prajurit yang langsung menunduk ketakutan. "Siapa penyusup itu? Kalian melihat wajahnya? Kenapa kalian tidak menangkapnya dan malah berdiri seperti orang bodoh didepan tenda? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kaisar Jung?"cecar Taecyeon lagi dengan nada tinggi karena semua prajurit itu hanya diam seperti patung.

"Dia mengaku sebagai pangeran kedua Arthemis dan Kaisar Jung sendiri yang membawanya masuk."sela salah satu prajurit yang memegang tombak dengan suara bergetar karena takut dengan amukan jenderal perang mereka yang bertemperamen tinggi.

Mata Taecyeon langsung mengerjap cepat seraya menatap Sehun yang melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Jelas sudah alasan kenapa mereka tidak dipanggil walaupun ada orang yang dengan lancang menyusup ke tempat ini. "Tetap berjaga didepan tenda Yang Mulia! Jika terjadi sesuatu segera panggil aku!"

.

.

.

Tawa kecil membuat wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi Kaisar Jung tampak begitu berbeda, seperti ada sinar hangat yang membuatnya tidak bosan untuk dipandang karena mata Jaejoong seolah terpaku pada wajah seindah pahatan itu. _Namja_ yang kabarnya kejam dan sangat beringas itu terlihat santai saat memegang cangkir berukiran indah yang berisi teh cina itu. Jaejoong yang duduk didepannya mencengkram erat cangkir yang ada ditangannya untuk menghentikan pikirannya yang selalu tanpa sadar memuji kaisar yang seharusnya dibencinya itu karena akan membuatnya terkurung di Apollo selama 3 tahun.

"Tidak ada yang lucu dengan syarat pertamaku! Kenapa kau tertawa seolah aku sedang menceritakan lelucon? Lagipula apa maksudmu memberikan teh ini? Aku mau pulang sebelum _appa_ tahu aku melarikan diri lagi dari Ares!"mata Jaejoong memicing tajam pada Kaisar Jung yang sekarang kembali menatapnya dengan intens. "Kau harus memenuhinya! Jika tidak jangan harap aku akan menginjakkan kaki diistana antah berantah itu. Kau juga boleh memulai perang karena aku yakin _appa_ akan melawanmu dengan semua pasukannya!"nada angkuh terdengar jelas dari suara lembut _namja_ cantik yang duduk dengan dagu terangkat tinggi itu.

Masih dengan sisa rasa geli yang seperti memenuhi kepalanya dan memancingnya untuk terus tersenyum, apalagi mengetahui fakta jika pangeran nakal yang duduk didepannya itu sedang melarikan diri lagi dari hukuman Raja Kim yang terkenal sabar dan bijaksana itu membuat kaisar muda itu mendengus kecil sebelum kembali bersuara. "Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu kembali ke istana Arthemis dengan pengawalan lengkap! Jadi lupakan ketakutanmu akan dihukum lagi. Selama kau bersamaku tidak ada yang akan berani menyentuhmu, pangeran nakal..." dengan mata bersinar geli Yunho menyesap pelan teh yang baru saja disajikan salah satu pelayannya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut karena melihat sang kaisar bicara begitu santai dengan _namja_ yang mondar-mandir ditendanya dengan begitu tidak sopan sambil terus mengerutu itu.

Sepasang mata hitam legam Jaejoong terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan tegas yang baru keluar dari mulut Kaisar Apollo itu. apa dia terlalu mengantuk dan lelah hingga berhalusinasi tentang Kaisar Jung akan mengantarnya pulang? Dengan kuat, pangeran kedua Arthemis itu mengelengkan kepalanya hingga rambut hitam legam itu bergerak cepat dan beberapa helaian yang lepas membingkai wajah cantiknya. "Aku pasti salah dengar. Kaisar Jung benar-benar gila!"guman Jaejoong dengan suara lirih sebelum kembali menatap Yunho. "Yang Mulia belum menjawab tentang syarat pertama yang kuminta!"seru Jaejoong mengingatkan tujuan utamanya nekad menyerbu tenda Apollo ini

' _Aku gila karena kau, Kim Jaejoong!_ 'batin Yunho yang bisa melihat ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah menawan itu. "Kau tidak salah dengar dan tentu saja aku akan memenuhi semua syarat pertamamu itu dengan mudah, Pangeran Kim tapi aku baru tahu jika sebuah syarat itu memiliki begitu banyak poin. Kau memang pintar dan sangat licik dalam bernegosiasi!"puji Yunho spontan pada Jaejoong yang langsung menyeringai senang.

"3 bulan dari sekarang aku akan datang ke Apollo tapi Yang Mulia harus menyiapkan istana yang sama persis dengan Ares untukku. Aku juga akan membawa Kyu dan beberapa pelayan kepercayaanku! Aku juga ingin Yang Mulia tidak membatasi setiap tindakanku di Apollo karena aku benci sekali harus terkurung! Tapi aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan merugikan atau mempermalukan anda, Yang Mulia Jung."itulah syarat pertama yang diajukan Jaejoong tadi dan langsung disetujui kaisar yang sekarang duduk di kursi kebesarannya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Jaejoong hingga pangeran berwajah rupawan itu merasa pipinya seperti terbakar.

Senyum lebar terulas dibibir semerah darah yang begitu diinginkan Yunho hingga membuatnya melakukan semua hal paling aneh dalam hidupnya. "Anda akan tahu sepintar apa aku nanti."seru Jaejoong penuh makna.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN ARES**

Matahari yang baru terbit membuat ruang tamu pavilliun mewah itu dipenuhi sinar pertama sang penguasa langit itu. partikel-partikel debu tampak berterbangan seperti membentuk pola-pola aneh, namun semua itu tidak menarik perhatian dayang muda yang sejak dini hari sudah mengawasi pintu belakang Ares yang tidak dijaga ketat oleh prajurit yang diperintahkan Raja Kim. Hati Kim Yoona berdebar takut, sebentar lagi pelayan yang mengantar sarapan akan datang. Bagaimana jika pelayan itu melaporkan pada Raja Kim jika pangeran kedua tidak ada didalam pavilliun ini?

"Dengan kau mondar-mandir seperti itu pangeran tidak akan muncul, Yoona-sii."seru Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk dimeja catur pelan. "Kau membuatku sakit kepala!"cela Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam yang membuat Yoona merengut kesal.

"Aku ini sedang ketakutan! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang? Kita akan mati jika Raja Kim tahu pangeran saat ini ada di tenda Apollo! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika dia tertangkap? Atau kaisar gila itu membunuhnya? Kau harus mencarinya sekarang, Kyu. Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang dikatakan pangeran padaku!"dengan kuat Yoona menarik tangan Kyu agar berdiri.

Satu-satunya _namja_ diruangan itu menghela nafas malas. Dia harap semua masalah antara Arthemis dan Apollo ini segera selesai dan dia bisa fokus pada pencarian putra Byun yang masih berkeliaran diluar sana mengancam kedudukan putra mahkota Kim. " _Arra,_ aku akan mencari pangeran kita itu. Sebaiknya kau tetap diam Kim Yoona karena suaramu itu bahkan bisa membangunkan sapi mati!"desis Kyu seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat.

Semburan tawa dari sudut ruang tempat Kwon Boa sedang duduk sambil menyulam jubah pangeran kesayangan Arthemis itu membuat Yoona yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya dengan gusur itu berbalik pada yeoja yang juga salah satu dayang di Ares. "Aku juga yakin pangeran kita akan pulang dengan selamat. Sekarang tenanglah, Yoona. Ini juga bukan pertama kali kita dihukum."seru dayang kepercayaan Jaejoong itu tenang.

"Aku hanya takut! Pangeran Jaejoong itu bahkan tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik! Bisa kau bayangkan jika salah satu dugaanku terjadi?"bantah Yoona cepat.

"Apa maksud pembicaraan kalian ini?"

Suara rendah dan menakutkan itu mengejutkan kedua _yeoja_ yang sontak berdiri dan langsung membungkuk hormat pada sang raja yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu pavilliun Ares yang terbuka lebar bersama putra mahkota Kim yang terlihat dingin seperti biasanya dan juga beberapa pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi makanan-makanan yang pasti akan ditujukan pada Jaejoong.

"Dimana pangeran kalian itu? Apa yang terjadi disini?"tanya Kim Hyun Joong lagi dengan suara kasar pada kedua dayang yang terlihat pucat dan gemetaran itu. Pagi ini dia bermaksud untuk sarapan dengan kedua putranya dari permaisuri terdahulu karena Raja Kim tidak ingin putra kesayangannya marah pada keputusannya, namun apa yang didengarnya saat diambang pintu tadi benar-benar membuat aliran darahnya naik ke kepala.

"Kami pantas mati, Yang Mulia!"sahut Boa cepat seraya menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut dihadapan Raja Kim yang terlihat akan marah besar.

"Yang Mulia pangeran pergi ke tenda Apollo!"sahut Yoona yang juga sudah berlutut dengan isak tangis yang mulai mewarnai suaranya yang bergetar hebat. Kali ini mereka pasti akan dihukum mati!

Wajah Kim Hyun Joong merah padam mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kedua dayang yang diketahuinya adalah kepercayaan Jaejoong ini. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong kembali menyelinap keluar? Dan kali ini ke tenda Kaisar Jung! Bagaimana jika putranya itu ditangkap sebagai penyusup dan saat ini sedang disiksa?

"Sejak kapan pangeran kedua pergi? Apa Kyu menemaninya?"Kim Jin Hyuk yang merasa Raja Kim sedang panik dengan pikirannya sendiri itu bertanya dengan tenang pada kedua dayang yang masih berlutut itu. Matanya memandang tajam pada Kwon Boa yang diketahuinya selalu menjadi orang yang mengalihkan perhatian prajurit setiap kali Jaejoong merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Boa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada sang _daegun_ , tahu pasti pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. "Dini hari tadi sebelum matahari terbit. Tak lama setelah anda pergi dari Ares, _daegun_. Kyu sedang mencarinya saat ini." _yeoja_ yang sedang gugup itu bisa melihat sang _daegun_ memaki tanpa suara.

"Cari Pangeran Jaejoong sekarang juga!"perintah Raja Kim keras pada putra sulungnya yang langsung meninggalkan Ares bersama sejumlah pengawal. "Kali ini akan kukurung pangeran kesayangan kalian itu diruang bawah tanah!"ancam Raja Kim dengan mata nyalang pada kedua dayang yang masih berlutut.

.

.

.

.

 **TENDA APOLLO**

Dengan gerakan seperti beruang yang bangun dari tidurnya Kaisar Jung berdiri dari kursinya dan membuat Jaejoong kembali merasakan getaran aneh yang tadi melingkupinya saat _namja_ tinggi besar itu memeluknya ringan seraya mengusap pipinya dengan berani. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Kaisar Apollo itu hingga suara bass itu menyadarkannya. "Kau pikirkan saja syarat kedua, ketiga atau berapa pun syarat yang kau inginkan sementara aku akan meminta Taecyeon menyiapkan pengawalan karena kau harus pulang. Aku tidak mau pangeran nakal yang akan segera tinggal di Apollo ini jatuh sakit."tangan kaisar itu lagi-lagi dengan lancang mengusap lembut rambut panjang Jaejoong yang terasa dingin dan begitu halus sebelum berjalan cepat menuju pintu tenda.

DEG...DEG...DEG...

Dengan kuat _namja_ cantik yang masih dalam kondisi terkejut itu menepuk dadanya yang terasa aneh. "Apa-apaan itu? Perhatian? Meragukan sekali!"dengus Jaejoong kasar untuk menyembunyikan rasa senang yang lagi-lagi tanpa sadar memenuhi hatinya seraya melihat Yunho meninggalkan tenda mewah itu. dari pintu tenda yang tersibak Jaejoong bisa melihat matahari sudah naik ke ufuk timur, pagi telah tiba dan para pengawalnya akan sadar jika yang ada di pavilliun Ares bukanlah dirinya, melainkan Kyuhyun!

Sendirian ditenda sang kaisar Apollo membuat Jaejoong berpikir apa saja yang akan dilakukannya di Apollo nanti, dia tidak perlu memikirkan apa syarat kedua dan ketiganya karena Jaejoong sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan dimintanya. Lagipula, bukankah ucapan Yunho tadi menunjukkan bahwa semua permintaan Jaejoong akan dituruti. ' _Kau memang hebat dalam menilai seseorang, Jin Hyuk hyung._ 'senyum Jaejoong lebar. Seperti kata sang _daegun_ , cepat atau lambat Apollo akan menjadi milik Kim Jaejoong!

Bosan menunggu, pangeran kedua Arthemis itu kembali mengelilingi tenda besar itu dan melihat benda-benda mewah yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga tempat itu lebih menyerupai kamar besar. Pandangan Jaejoong kemudian jatuh pada pembaringan besar yang terlihat begitu mengoda itu, sepertinya akan nyaman jika dia mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah, pikir Jaejoong dengan senyum kecil. "Lagipula kaisar itu pasti lama."gumam Jaejoong sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pembaringan besar dan hangat itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, pangeran berwajah malaikat itu sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, readers, guests, siders yang sudah begitu antusias dengan AA. Oh gosh, gw benar-benar termakan bujuk rayu kalian untuk update soon. Untuk yang belum di balas PM-nya di ffn/wattpad maaf ya **dan untuk yang mendesak gw update kalian wajib memberi review beri saran akan jadi apa changmin dan chansung dalam FF ini**. *just joke*

.

.

TEASER CHAP DEPAN

Putri Jin Hee terdiam mendengar semua rencana dingin Permaisuri Byun walaupun hatinya masih panas memikirkan dirinya yang menjadi tumbal dari ulah pangeran kedua. "Aku akan melakukannya. Jaejoong akan mati ditanganku saat aku sudah menjadi Permaisuri Jung!"sumpah Jin Hee dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

 **PS : UPDATE CHAP DEPAN BENAR-BENAR 2 MINGGU LAGI^_***


	8. Chapter 7- OK TAECYEON

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **PS : SPECIAL THANKS TO JEJUNGYUNHO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **TENDA APOLLO**

Suasana tenda besar yang dipenuhi ratusan pelana kuda yang ditumpuk tinggi, bermacam peralatan perang, peta besar wilayah Arthemis, serta beberapa orang penting dalam pasukan Jung itu hening setelah mendengarkan perintah aneh yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang kaisar yang sedang duduk dibalik meja besar yang dipenuhi pedang-pedang tajam yang berkilau. Mata para _namja_ yang sudah mengenakan seragam perang itu saling melirik bingung, otak mereka sedang mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

' _Ini perang teraneh yang pernah kuikuti!_ 'batin semua _namja_ itu bersamaan dalam hati.

"Menyiapkan pengawalan penuh untuk mengantar Pangeran Arthemis pulang? Kenapa kita harus melakukan itu? Kenapa Yang Mulia tidak mengirim utusan saja dan meminta Raja Kim menjemput sendiri pangeran kedua yang selalu membuat ulah itu? Apa anda sudah memikirkan dampaknya jika kita melakukan pengawalan penuh itu? Arthemis akan berpikir jika kita ini terlalu lunak pada mereka!"tanpa sadar Ok Taecyeon, sang jenderal perang Apollo bertanya dengan nada tinggi yang membuat sang kaisar mengeryit tidak suka apalagi sepertinya jenderal perang yang sedang membalas tatapan dinginnya tanpa takut itu menyalahkan semua kejadian ini pada Jaejoong. Rasa tidak rela tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam hati Yunho yang mencengkram erat lengan kursi yang didudukinya.

Dengan wajah keras tanpa ekspresi Kaisar Jung menghampiri jenderal perang yang masih berdiri dengan kepala tegak itu sementara yang lainnya sudah menundukkan kepala, tidak berani membalas tatapan sedingin es yang dilayangkan sang kaisar. "Kepalamu ini masih selamat karena kau adalah teman sekaligus orang kepercayaanku, Ok Taecyeon! Lakukan saja perintahku dan bukan kapasitasmu untuk menilai Pangeran Jaejoong!"desis Yunho pelan tepat ditelinga Taecyeon sebelum kembali menatap tajam pada semua orang yang ada ditenda besar itu. "Aku tidak menerima bantahan, jadi siapkan semuanya dan kita akan berangkat dalam waktu 1 jam!"sang kaisar meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan beberapa pengawalnya usai menegaskan perintahnya.

"Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa Kaisar Jung tunduk pada seorang anak kecil? Pengawalan penuh untuk pangeran yang kerajaannya baru saja kita taklukan secara tidak langsung, lucu sekali!"gumam Oh Sehun pelan seraya menghampiri Taecyeon yang terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, jenderal perang yang selalu mendukung Kaisar Jung itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Matanya terlihat kosong bahkan saat Sehun memanggilnya berkali-kali. " _Hyung!_ Taec _Hyung!"_

Tangan Taecyeon mengenggam erat pedangnya dengan rahang mengetat, "Yunho bahkan mengancamku! Kau dengar Sehun? Sahabatku sejak kecil mengancamku karena seorang pangeran nakal yang baru ditemuinya 2 hari!"melihat mata _namja_ berkulit putih terbelalak lebar, Taecyeon tahu apa yang dikatakannya baru saja mengejutkan Oh Sehun karena semua orang di Apollo tahu satu-satunya orang yang bahkan memiliki wewenang lebih besar dari seorang penasehat untuk bicara dengan Kaisar Jung adalah jenderal perang mereka, Ok Taecyeon!

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, _hyung_? Diam dan melihat Pangeran Arthemis itu mengendalikan sang kaisar?"

Ok Taecyeon memejamkan sebentar matanya yang terasa lelah,"Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, Sehun-ah. Mungkin saja Yunho melakukan ini karena Kim Jaejoong belum berada dibawah kekuasaannya! Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti di Apollo! Sekarang siapkan saja pengawalan yang dimintanya. Kirim utusan ke Arthemis dan katakan Kaisar Jung akan datang sendiri mengantarkan Pangeran Kim!"

"Akan segera kulakukan, _hyung_ tapi kusarankan kau untuk bersiap untuk hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi."seru Oh Sehun lirih sebelum keluar dari tenda itu.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HERA**

Tangis keras itu terus terdengar sejak Permaisuri Byun datang bersama beberapa dayang untuk menyampaikan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Yang Mulia Raja Kim. Putri Jin Hee terus saja menjerit sekaligus menangis untuk melampiaskan semua kekesalan dan juga kemarahannya. Bagaimana bisa dia yang harus menjadi korban karena ulah nakal pangeran kedua Arthemis yang memang selalu membuatnya ingin merobek mulut manis dan mencakar wajah rupawan yang selalu dibencinya itu. Hubungan Jin Hee dan Jaejoong memang sangatlah buruk, mereka hanya bertingkah seperti saudara yang akur dihadapan Raja Kim.

"Akan kubunuh _namja_ sialan itu, ibunda! Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"raung Jin Hee untuk kesekian kalinya, tanpa peduli jika penampilannya sekarang tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan _hanbok_ hijau yang kusut masai dan semua orang dalam ruangan itu mendengar sumpah serampah yang tidak sepantasnya keluar dari mulut seorang putri. "Kenapa dia tidak pergi ke neraka saja? Aku tidak mau menjadi selir! Aku tidak mau!"dengan kasar Jin Hee membanting semua vas bunga hingga pecahannya memenuhi kamar itu.

Permaisuri Byun menghela nafas lelah seraya memijit pelipisnya yang sakit. _Yeoja_ yang langsung menyambangi pavilliun putrinya ini setelah bertemu dengan Raja Kim mengumankan kata terima kasih saat salah satu dayang kepercayaannya menyerahkan secangkir teh untuk menenangkan sarafnya yang sangat tegang. "Cukup! Hentikan semua jeritan yang tidak akan mendatangkan apapun itu!"

Suara dingin dan penuh penekanan ibundanya menghentikan tangan Jin Hee yang baru saja akan melempar sebuah buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada Permaisuri Byun yang dengan gaya elegan menyesap teh yang baru diberikan dayang utama Song. "Cukup? Hentikan? Apa ibunda permaisuri tahu jika aku sekarang sedang menjadi korban? Tidakkah anda melihat saat ini aku sangat dirugikan? Aku, Putri Jin Hee yang anda besarkan untuk menjadi seorang permaisuri akan diserahkan begitu saja pada kaisar yang terkenal kejam sebagai selir! Apa ibunda pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Kenapa bukan Jaejoong saja yang diserahkan sebagai budak? Dia yang menantang Kaisar Jung maka dia yang harus dihukum berat! Bukan aku!"nada penuh kemarahan terselip dalam semua pidato panjang Putri Jin Hee yang terlihat putus asa. Menjadi selir tidak pernah ada dalam mimpinya!

"Apa menangis dan menjerit akan mengubah keputusan Yang Mulia Raja? Tidak akan! Yang Mulia sudah memutuskan dan kau harus menjalankannya!"mata Permaisuri Byun memicing tajam saat melihat putrinya akan membantah. "Kau memang akan menjadi seorang selir tapi gunakan kecantikkanmu itu dan jerat Kaisar Jung dalam pesonamu, dan satu yang terpenting jika kau bisa memberikan seorang pewaris pada Apollo maka jalanmu ke singgasana permaisuri akan terbuka lebar!"seru Permaisuri Byun dengan licik pada Jin Hee yang sepertinya mudah dipengaruhi. Dia sudah memikirkan semua keuntungan yang harus didapatkannya dari penyerahan Jin Hee sebagai selir Jung.

"Tapi kudengar kaisar itu punya harem yang berisi puluhan selir. Bagaimana bisa aku bersaing dan mengalahkan mereka semua? Apa ibunda pernah berpikir jika Permaisuri Jung tidak mungkin diam saja?"

Permaisuri mendengus kecil mendengar nada kalah dalam suara putrinya,"Ambil hati Permaisuri Jung! Ibunda tahu kau tidak bodoh, Jin Hee-ah. Kaisar Jung memang punya puluhan selir dan juga permaisuri tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya. Disanalah jawabannya, kau ingin jadi permaisuri?"melihat Jin Hee mengangguk dengan penuh antusias membuat Permaisuri Byun menyeringai dingin. "Rayu Kaisar Jung dan buat dirimu mengandung seorang putra mahkota maka Apollo akan menjadi milik kita!"senyum lebar penuh perhitungan terlihat diwajah cantik Permaisuri Byun.

Putri Jin Hee terdiam mendengar semua rencana dingin Permaisuri Byun walaupun hatinya masih panas memikirkan dirinya yang menjadi tumbal dari ulah pangeran kedua. "Aku akan melakukannya. Jaejoong akan mati ditanganku saat aku sudah menjadi Permaisuri Jung!"sumpah Jin Hee dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Dia juga akan pergi bersamamu ke Apollo selama 3 tahun. Itu syarat lain dari Kaisar Jung!"beritahu Permaisuri Byun dengan nada ringan seolah masalah itu sama sekali tidak penting bagi rencana mereka.

Kim Jin Hee terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan kepala yang mengeleng kuat, berharap sang permaisuri mengatakan dirinya hanya bercanda dengan kata-kata tadi. "Anda tidak bercanda ibunda? Dia akan tinggal di Apollo juga? Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku terbebas dari _namja_ yang selalu membuatku terlibat masalah itu?"

"Biarkan saja, ini malah bagus karena kau sebagai selir kaisar pasti punya kuasa untuk melakukan sesuatu pada pangeran kesayangan Arthemis itu. Tidak ada lagi yang akan membantunya dan Ibunda rasa dia akan menjadi budak atau pelayan disana!"seringai kejam tampak disudut bibir Permaisuri Byun.

' _Akhirnya satu pangeran bisa kusingkirkan dari Arthemis meskipun aku harus mengorbankan putriku,_ _dengan perginya Jaejoong akan memudahkan langkahku menyingkirkan putra mahkota tak berguna itu dan nantinya putrakulah yang akan menjadi raja Arthemis_!'batin _yeoja_ culas itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Syarat kedua, aku ingin kau melarang Permaisuri Byun untuk menemui Putri Jin Hee selamanya dan aku juga mau Yang Mulia berjanji jika putri permaisuri itu tidak boleh keluar dari Apollo seumur hidupnya. Yang Mulia juga harus membantu semua rencanaku mengulingkan Permaisuri Byun secepatnya hingga Putra Mahkota Kim bisa segera naik tahta mengantikan _appa_ -ku!"

Jaejoong menyerukan syarat keduanya dengan nada cepat tanpa ragu dan kepala tegak begitu kereta kebesaran yang akan membawanya kembali ke istana Arthemis melaju cepat dalam tarikan 6 kuda besar yang begitu gagah. Sepasang mata doe itu menatap tajam pada Kaisar Jung yang duduk tepat dihadapannya dan tampak memancarkan aura penuh kekuasaan dalam _hanbok_ berlambang naga dan trisula, pipi sepucat pualam itu tiba-tiba terasa panas dan hati Jaejoong berdegub liar setiap memikirkan kejadian kecil ditenda sang kaisar beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rasa terkejut hampir tidak mampu Yunho sembunyikan saat mendengar syarat kedua yang diajukan Jaejoong begitu kereta kebesaran sang kaisar Apollo yang akan membawa pangeran nakal itu kembali ke istana Arthemis melaju, kaisar muda itu bisa melihat tekad dan kesungguhan dalam setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir semerah darah yang akan segera menjadi miliknya itu. "Ck, kau benar-benar tak terduga, _chagiya_ ~~"senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat membuat wajah keras sang kaisar melunak.

"Apa ini yang menjadi tujuan awalmu menantangku di medan perang? Aku terlibat dalam rencana besarmu itu, pangeran nakal? Apa yang telah dilakukan Permaisuri Byun padamu? Dia menyakitimu?"kaisar yang selalu tegas dan dingin itu bertanya dengan nada sabar namun sedikit mendesak yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapa pun.

Diam-diam Yunho juga bisa melihat rona merah pada wajah cantik pangeran nakal yang duduk dihadapannya, dia yakin saat ini Jaejoong sedang mengingat kenangan kecil yang telah mereka bagi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kim Jaejoong begitu keras kepala, egois, berani dan penuh tekad namun semua sifat itulah yang membuat sang kaisar Apollo begitu menyukainya!

Mendengar pertanyaan langsung Kaisar Jung yang bernada tegas namun penuh perhatian membuat Jaejoong menimbang apa dia harus jujur atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat Kaisar Jung yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot lembut itu percaya. "Awalnya tidak, Yang Mulia. Rencana kami hanyalah menyingkirkan Putri Jin Hee dari Arthemis secepatnya sebelum kami bisa menyingkirkan permaisuri kejam itu karena aku tidak ingin darah Byun mengotori istana yang seharusnya milik ibundaku!"cetusnya dengan nada penuh dendam dan mata berkilat air mata saat mengatakan kejujuran itu.

' _Semoga aku tidak salah menilai semua perlakuan manis Yang Mulia Jung! Jika dia ada dipihak kami maka menyingkirkan Byun akan segera menjadi kenyataan._ 'doa Jaejoong dalam hati karena melihat Kaisar Jung sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun pada pernyataan frontalnya tadi tentang Permaisuri Byun.

"Apa yang dilakukan Permaisuri Byun padamu, jaejoongie?"Tanya kaisar muda itu lagi, kali ini dengan penuh penekanan dan tangan besar yang meremas jari-jari lentik Jaejoong yang sedang meremas mantel dipangkuannya.

Tanpa sadar setetes airmata yang sangat dibenci Jaejoong turun dari mata seindah malam itu. Pangeran yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu mudah mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dan direncanakannya pada _namja_ yang sedang mengenggam erat jemarinya itu. Mata tajam kaisar Apollo itu seolah menyiratkan jika semua masalah Jaejoong bisa dengan mudah diselesaikannya.

"Dia membunuh ibundaku!"

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk jujur jika dia mau mendapat dukungan penuh dari Kaisar Jung yang sepertinya punya perasaan lain padanya ini. Tangan besar dan kapalan itu menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi pucat Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dadu sudah dilempar dan sekarang Jaejoong akan melihat apakah _namja_ bertubuh besar dihadapannya akan ikut bermain atau tidak!

Selama beberapa saat tandu itu terasa hening karena tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang yang masih saling menatap dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ini hal baru bagi Yunho, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya yang penuh aturan dan ambisi, kaisar Jung itu bermimpi akan ikut dalam rencana beresiko besar seperti mengulingkan seorang permaisuri kerajaan lain. Dia punya begitu banyak masalah di Apollo yang memerlukan perhatiannya, namun sepasang mata paling indah yang sedang menatapnya itu seolah membuatnya kembali jatuh dalam jurang tak berdasar.

"Jika aku menolak syarat keduamu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, pangeran kecil?"tanya Yunho akhirnya, dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pangeran nakal yang baru saja memalingkan wajah darinya dan sedang memandang keluar tandu dengan tatapan sendu dan bahu tegang.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari debu yang dihasilkan dari kereta kuda yang melaju kencang, Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan sang kaisar. "Aku tidak akan datang ke Apollo meski Yang Mulia mengancam akan perang menghancurkan Arthemis dan aku akan mencari jalan sendiri bagaimana menjatuhkan Permaisuri Byun! Aku juga siap mati jika semua rencanaku gagal!"suara lembut itu terdengar begitu tegas tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Kebencian tampaknya sudah menguatkan tekad _namja_ cantik itu untuk menghancurkan sang permaisuri Arthemis.

Tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Yunho tampaknya memancing Jaejoong untuk kembali menatap Kaisar Apollo itu. Wajah rupawan itu merengut tidak suka karena berpikir Kaisar Jung yang aneh itu sedang menertawakannya. "Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan orang yang sudah mengacaukan kepalaku mati begitu saja?"rasa bingung yang jelas tergambar dari ekspresi Jaejoong hingga Yunho kembali bicara dengan nada yang begitu tenang dan membuat _namja_ cantik itu mengukir senyum indah.

"Aku akan memenuhi syarat keduamu itu! Jadi, kau akan tetap datang dan tinggal denganku di Apollo. Satu lagi, kau harus mengikuti semua keinginanku, pangeran nakal. Sangat adil, bukan?"Yunho senang melihat bagaimana janji kecil itu bisa membuat pangeran kecil itu terlihat bahagia dan mengangguk penuh semangat. "Apalagi aku masih ingin merasa manis dari bibir semerah darah itu!"bisik suara bass itu dengan seringai mesum hingga Jaejoong memekik kesal.

"Dasar kaisar gila! Aku tidak yakin kau sehebat reputasimu itu!"cela Jaejoong tajam meski senyum kecil terlihat dibibirnya.

.

.

.

 **ISTANA ARTHEMIS**

Halaman istana tampak sibuk dengan puluhan pelayan yang sedang menata meja-meja panjang yang baru saja disusun disekeliling tempat yang sekarang juga dipenuhi prajurit bersenjata lengkap itu. Semua melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat dan tanpa bicara, bayangkan saja mereka harus mempersiapkan penyambutan untuk seorang kaisar yang tersohor diseantero daratan ini dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam.

"Bagaimana jika kita belum selesai dan Kaisar Jung sudah tiba? Ini akan sangat memalukan!"panik beberapa menteri yang sedang mengawasi persiapan itu bersama putra mahkota Kim yang hanya bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

Situasi pagi itu memang sangat kacau, dimulai dari perintah sang Raja Kim untuk mencari pangeran kedua diseluruh istana. Bahkan sang raja juga mengirim semua pengawal terbaiknya untuk mendatangi tenda Apollo dan mencari tahu tentang keberadaan pangeran Kim Jaejoong yang menghilang sejak dini hari.

"Kenapa Jaejoong bisa ada bersama Kaisar Jung? Apa yang sebenarnnya terjadi disini?"bisik Park Yoochun, jenderal perang Arthemis dengan suara rendah pada sang _daegun_ yang sepertinya sedang berpikir. "adikmu itu selalu bertindak semaunya! Kau harus bisa mengendalikannya, _daegun_."guman Yoochun lirih.

Kim Jin Hyuk berjalan tenang menjauh tempat para menteri berdiri dan saling berpendapat tentang situasi aneh dimana kaisar Apollo akan datang ke istana Arthemis hanya untuk mengantar pangeran kedua Arthemis yang sedang ada bersamanya.

"Jaejoong nekad pergi menemui kaisar itu! Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!"guman Kim Jin Hyuk pelan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikirkan adikku itu! Kuharap Jaejoong tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan semua rencana kita."tambah Jin Hyuk dengan mata yang terus mengawasi sekeliling tempat yang sedang dihias indah itu. Lambaian tangan dari salah satu pilar diistana itu menghentikan langkah sang _daegun_. "Pangeran Park, gantikan aku sebentar. Awasi semuanya!"

Park Yoochun bahkan belum mengiyakan perintah itu saat sang _daegun_ dengan cepat sudah menghilang dari halaman yang dipenuhi kesibukan itu. "Seorang kaisar kejam mengantar pulang pangeran nakal yang bahkan selalu merepotkannya, tampaknya akan berlangsung drama bagus di Arthemis."kekeh Yoochun yang sebenarnya punya sifat humoris.

.

.

.

TAP...TAP...TAP

Rombongan itu terhenti saat dihadapan mereka tiba-tiba muncul seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk diatas kuda berwarna coklat. "Siapa kau? Berani sekali menghadang jalan Kaisar Jung!"seru Oh Sehun tajam dari atas kuda yang ditungganginya.

Disisi lain, Cho Kyuhyun tersentak dengan tatapan mata dingin namja berkulit putih yang sepertinya tidak bisa diremehkan itu apalagi rombongan itu seperti tidak kurang dari 200 prajurit bersenjata lengkap. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Pengawal pangeran kedua Arthemis!"seru Kyuhyun dengan suara lantang. "Aku tahu jika pangeran kami sedang bersama dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar Jung. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengan Pangeran Kim untuk tahu keadaannya."dalam hati Kyuhyun menduga jika rombongan ini ditugaskan untuk mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke Arthemis.

Mata Sehun menatap dingin _namja_ yang sepertinya seusia dengannya itu. "Tunggu disini dan jangan berpikir untuk melakukan hal bodoh kecuali kau ingin mati!"seru Oh Sehun sebelum membalikkan kudanya menuju kereta besar nan mewah berlambang matahari terbit.

.

.

"Yang Mulia..."

Mendengar suara rendah Oh Sehun yang familiar Yunho segera membuka penutup jendela kecil dalam kereta itu. Dilihatnya ajudan Taecyeon itu sudah ada disisi pintu kereta. "Kenapa kita berhenti? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"Tanya sang kaisar langsung dengan suara rendah.

Untuk sesaat sehun terdiam, hingga tatapan tajam itu membuatnya segera bicara. "Ada seorang _namja_ muda mengaku sebagai pengawal Pangeran Kim. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun!"beritahu Sehun cepat pada sang kaisar, berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak menatap pangeran muda yang sedang tertidur dalam pangkuan kaisar mereka.

"Suruh dia tunggu!", Yunho segera menutup tirai tebal itu. Tidak ingin seorang pun melihat posisi tidur _namja_ cantik yang sudah menawan hatinya itu. "Jaejoongie, bangun. Ayo bangun, _chagiya..."_ beberapa kali tepukan ringan dipipi yang sehalus sutra itu sepertinya membangun Jaejoong yang sekarang mengeliat kecil sambil membuka matanya.

"Ughhh, kita sudah sampai?"Tanya pangeran nakal itu sambil menguap kecil, tidak menyadari jika saat ini dirinya masih ada dalam pangkuan sang kaisar yang sedang menahan tawa. Sepasang mata doe itu terbuka lebar dengan mulut melongo saat menyadari dia tidak sedang duduk diseberang sang kaisar, tapi dipaha kekar Kaisar Jung, "Yakkk! Kenapa aku bisa disini? Turunkan aku!"erang Jaejoong tertahan sambil mendorong dada bidang yang berbalut hanbok hitam itu, menahan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba menjalar dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dia selalu tertidur dihadapan Jung Yunho.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan pangeran nakal itu, Yunho memilih mengeser sedikit badannya agar Jaejoong duduk disampingnya. "Kita hampir mendekati Arthemis, tapi sekarang ada yang ingin menemuimu. Cho Kyuhyun, pengawalmu?"

"Kyu ada disini? Kenapa? Ya Tuhan, _appa_ pasti sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan! Matilah aku! Ini semua gara-gara anda!"panik Jaejoong sambil berusaha keluar dari pintu kereta dan Yunho tidak menghalanginya, dia terlalu senang melihat wajah bingung Jaejoong. "Kyu!"jerit Jaejoong kuat saat dia sudah berdiri tegak disisi kereta besar Apollo.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Jaejoong segera melompat turun dari kudanya dan berlari cepat menghampiri pangeran yang selama ini selalu dijaganya itu. Rasa khawatir yang sejak tadi memenuhi hatinya hilang seketika saat melihat pangeran nakal itu bahkan sedang tersenyum lebar. "Anda harus pulang! Raja Kim sedang marah besar!"seru Kyu langsung seraya mengenggam erat tangan ramping Jaejoong.

"Aku memang sedang menuju Arthemis. Yang mulia Jung sendiri yang akan mengantarku!"beritahu Jaejoong tenang, meski dalam hati berdoa semoga _appa_ -nya tidak mengurungnya lagi di Ares.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kaisar Jung mengantar sendiri Jaeoong yang sudah menimbulkan kekacauan antara 2 kerajaan? "Tapi pangeran, bagaimana..."

"Kembali ke kudamu _namja_ muda karena aku tidak suka terlambat!"suara dingin nan tajam berisi perintah itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sontak berlutut karena Jung Yunho, sang kaisar Apollo sekarang sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

Dan mata Kyuhyun seperti akan keluar saat mendengar pangeran Jaejoong yang dikawalnya selama ini mendesis tajam tanpa takut pada sang kaisar yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak suka anda berkata kasar pada pengawal kepercayaanku!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers/favorites/reviews/ siders/guests/haters. Alurnya memang sangat lambat, tapi i hope you like it. Chap-chap depan akan semakin banyak YunJae moments.

.

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS^^


	9. Chapter 8- PERJAMUAN

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

.

Wajah cantik Permaisuri Byun terlihat mengerikan saat mendengar laporan dari dayang kepercayaannya jika Putri Jin Hee terserang demam tinggi. "Bangunkan dia! Aku ingin kaisar Jung melihat bagaimana cantik dan anggunnya putriku itu!"desis permaisuri Arthemis itu dengan rahang mengetat dan pandangan menusuk pada dayang Song. Sekuat tenaga Permaisuri menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit frustasi, kejadian-kejadian beruntun ini sangat membuat sarafnya tegang.

" _Mianhe_ , Yang Mulia. Hamba sudah berusaha tapi tuan putri tetap tidur, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya mengigil hebat karena demam itu."sahut dayang Song dengan wajah sedih. "Hamba juga sudah memanggil tabib."

Mata Permaisuri Byun mendelik tajam pada _yeoja_ muda yang selalu bisa diandalkannya itu. "Kau tahu, dayang Song? Kaisar Jung akan tiba di istana kurang dari 1 jam lagi! Lakukan apa saja untuk membuat Putri Jin Hee terlihat cantik mempesona. Sekarang juga pergilah kau ke pavilliun Hera, bangunkan dia!"perintah _yeoja_ berhati dingin itu cepat. Saat ini kesehatan putrinya bukanlah hal utama, dia harus bisa membuat Kaisar Jung jatuh hati pada Jin Hee apapun caranya, rencana licik sang permaisuri.

"Akan hamba lakukan sebaik mungkin, Yang Mulia."setelah membungkuk hormat dayang Song keluar dari istana Permaisuri Byun dengan senyum terkulum dan langkah pelan, tidak ada gunanya dia terburu-buru karena Putri Jin Hee tidak akan bangun sampai matahari terbit esok hari. ' _Lupakan saja harapanmu itu permaisuri karena kaisar Jung tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Putri Jin Hee hari ini!'_

.

.

"Bubuhkan obat tidur dan juga demam ini dalam makanan Jin Hee! Putri permaisuri itu tidak boleh ikut dalam penyambutan ini! Kau harus memastikan hal itu!"

 _Yeoja_ cantik dalam balutan hanbok dayang berwarna biru itu mengangguk cepat mendengar perintah itu. "Akan kupastikan dia terlelap hingga besok pagi. Permaisuri ingin agar putrinya itu menyengsarakan pangeran muda saat mereka ada di Apollo nanti! Dia juga berencana merayu kaisar Jung untuk mendapatkan seorang putra agar jalan menuju kursi permaisuri Apollo terbuka lebar!"beritahu _yeoja_ cantik itu cepat pada Kim Jin Hyuk, sang putra mahkota yang langsung mendengus kecil.

"Menyengsarakan adikku? Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu karena adikku jauh lebih pintar dari putrinya yang bodoh itu. Tetap taruh obat itu dalam minuman permaisuri, jangan sampai salah takarannya! Aku mengandalkanmu, Song Jian."seru sang _daegun_ dengan senyum tipis seraya memeluk ringan _yeoja_ yang menjadi dayang utama Permaisuri Byun itu.

Song Jian, _yeoja_ cantik putri dari penasehat Song itu memang sengaja dimasukkan dalam istana permaisuri untuk melancarkan semua rencana sang _daegun_. Masa kejayaan Permaisuri Byun akan berakhir jika _yeoja_ culas itu mati dalam tidurnya nanti. "Serahkan padaku, _daegun_. Akan kupastikan Arthemis jatuh ke tanganmu!"senyum lembut terlihat dari bibir tipis _yeoja_ Song itu sebelum menyelinap meninggalkan sang _daegun._

"Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengerakkan tanganku untuk menyingkirkanmu, Permaisuri Byun!"seringai dingin sang _daegun_ saat melihat dayang pintar yang selama ini membantunya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Apa yang kau temukan Junsu?"

Kim Junsu mendesah kecil sebelum tertawa pelan,"Kau memang hebat, Jin Hyuk."puji sepupu sekaligus pengawal kepercayaan sang putra mahkota Kim yang keluar dari salah satu pilir tempatnya sejak tadi mengamati sang _daegun_ _._ "Ada beberapa orang yang lahir pada hari dan jam yang sama, tapi aku yakin kita akan bisa menemukannya sebelum sang permaisuri! Tapi para penjilat permaisuri juga sedang sibuk mengendus setiap jejak untuk menemukan orang itu!"

"Pastikan saja semua orang yang dikirim menteri Xi dan menteri Jang kau bunuh sebelum keluar dari ibukota! Hanya aku, Kim Jin Hyuk yang boleh menjadi Raja Arthemis!"suara arogan itu terdengar jelas untuk Junsu yang tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

Penyambutan Kaisar Jung berlangsung meriah walaupun suasana kaku dan tegang tidak bisa dihilangkan selama jamuan makan siang yang penuh formalitas itu. Semua orang terlihat menjaga ekspresi wajah dan setiap kata yang keluar, senyum-senyum sopan terlihat disetiap sudut halaman istana yang sudah dihias seindah mungkin dalam waktu 2 jam, makanan mewah terhidang disetiap meja panjang yang dihiasi bunga indah untuk menjamu sang kaisar Apollo dan semua rombongannya.

Raja Kim dan Permaisuri Byun menyambut sang kaisar muda yang hampir saja menjadi lawan mereka dengan sikap sopan tanpa cela, bahkan Raja Kim beberapa kali tampak tersenyum canggung saat Kaisar Apollo itu memuji keindahan Arthemis seolah mereka tidak pernah bertikai dan hampir saja berperang jika bukan karena ulah pangeran kedua Arthemis yang sedang berganti pakaian yang lebih sopan untuk menghormati sang kaisar.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati anda yang telah mengantar pangeran Jaejoong kembali dengan selamat di Arthemis. Kami sungguh malu dengan semua kelakuannya dan kami juga minta maaf karena Putri Jin Hee tidak bisa ikut dalam penyambutan ini."Raja Kim buka suara sambil mengangkat cawan yang berisi arak, mengajak kaisar Jung untuk bersulang yang sepertinya disambut dengan baik.

Permaisuri Byun tersenyum kaku mendengar kata-kata Raja Kim, tangannya meremas kuat kipas yang digenggamnya. Dia benar-benar benci jika harus mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong diantar oleh Kaisar muda dihadapannya dengan pengawalan penuh, bahkan pangeran kecil yang selalu berulah itu duduk dalam kereta kuda sang kaisar. Semua terasa berlebihan dan tidak pantas untuk pangeran yang seharusnya dihukum keras!

"Kuharap Yang Mulia Jung tidak kehilangan kesabaran saat menghadapi pangeran Jaejoong yang memang sedikit tidak sopan. Mungkin semua kelakuannya itu karena dia masih dalam masa-masa pencarian jati diri sehingga sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Saya sebagai permaisuri Arthemis sangat malu karena lalai mengajarkan tata karma yang baik pada sang pangeran."kata-kata Permaisuri Byun itu terdengar lembut dan sangat sopan namun matanya tidak memancarkan kehangatan sedikit pun.

Yunho tersenyum tipis untuk menunjukkan sikap sopan pada Raja Kim yang memang sesuai reputasinya, sangat bijaksana dan ramah walaupun dalam hati dia menyumpahi _yeoja_ culas yang menjadi Permaisuri Kim itu. Tidak sopan? Pencarian jati diri? Dengan kata lain dia mengatakan Jaejoong itu adalah seorang pemberontak yang selalu membuat ulah? Ternyata Permaisuri Byun memang sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Jaejoong, licik dan manipulatif!

"Anda tidak perlu merasa malu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan sifat pangeran Jaejoong. Dia hanya terlalu bersemangat dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku suka dengan itu. Pangeran akan baik-baik saja selama di Apollo, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"dengan pelan _namja_ Jung itu meneguk arak yang ada dihadapannya. Sepasang mata musang itu menilai sejumlah menteri yang duduk bersama dengannya dan juga sang putra mahkota Kim yang terlihat begitu tenang.

Disisi lain, Kim Hyun Joong juga sedang menilai cepat _namja_ muda yang sedang meneguk arak dengan sikap angkuh dan kaku itu, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari ucapan kaisar Jung yang bernada pembelaan tentang putranya selain tindakan diluar dugaan sang kaisar yang mengantar sendiri pangeran bungsunya pulang ke Arthemis. Mengapa sang kaisar seperti sangat mengenal Jaejoongie? Bukankah mereka baru bertemu 2x dan Jaejoong sudah membuat masalah besar? Rasa bingung menyelimuti hati Raja Kim karena setahunya, putra bungsunya itu tidak mudah dekat dengan siapa pun dan tadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kim Hyun Joong melihat Jaejoong yang turun dari kereta kuda berbisik pelan pada sang kaisar yang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh makna.

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN KIM TIBA!"

Seruan keras dari kasim itu menghentikan pikiran Raja Kim yang sedikit berkelana. Mata tuanya bersinar senang dan bangga saat melihat pangeran kesayangannya sudah tiba bersama beberapa pengawalnya. Jaejoong terlihat memukau dengan hanbok berwarna kuning keemasan dengan aksen hitam dan putih yang membuat berkilau layaknya emas diantara orang-orang yang mengenakan hanbok resmi berwarna gelap. Rambut hitam panjangnya hanya ditata sederhana ke belakang dengan satu hiasan rambut. Wajah rupawan itu terlihat segar dengan pipi yang merona dan bibir merah yang berkilat serta senyum anggun yang membuat semua mata menatap kagum padanya.

"Maaf jika ananda terlambat."suara lembut itu mengalun indah saat Jaejoong membungkuk kecil didepan Raja Kim dan juga Permaisuri Byun yang hanya tersenyum tipis yang lebih menyerupai seringaian tajam dimata Yunho yang melihat interaksi kecil itu.

Sepasang mata musang yang tajam itu mengamati bagaimana Jaejoong terlihat manja pada Raja Kim yang menepuk ringan lengan pangeran muda itu seraya mengumankan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong mengangguk malas. "Kau terlihat berbeda dengan hanbok indah itu, pangeran nakal. Baju perang sungguh tidak cocok untukmu!"seru Yunho yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memujidan sedikit mengoda _namja_ cantik yang segera menatapnya dengan sepasang mata doe yang berkilat.

"Apa anda menikmati semua jamuan istimewa dari dapur istana Arthemis, Yang Mulia?"Tanya Jaejoong sopan meski mata yang membalas tatapan Yunho itu seperti mengobarkan api menantang. "Aku yakin semua kudapan itu sangat lezat." Dia tidak akan memaafkan kaisar mesum yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertama dan keduanya itu!

Bayangan apa yang terjadi ditenda serta kereta kuda sang kaisar melintas dalam benak Jaejoong yang membuat emosinya kembali mendidih dan tidak peduli jika kaisar Jung sudah berjanji untuk membantunya mengulingkan Permaisuri Byun! Ciuman itu masalah lain dan bersifat pribadi!

" _ **Eugghh...Pergi, Kyu.."Jaejoong melenguh kecil ditengah tidur pulasnya. Dia sangat benci bangun pagi, bergelung dalam selimut hangat selalu menjadi pilihannya daripada melaksanakan ritual pagi yang penuh aturan. Matanya masih terasa begitu berat untuk dibuka tapi Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti panas yang menguar tepat diatasnya. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya yang mengantuk dan dia baru saja akan menjerit saat mulut tegas yang tadi berdebat dengannya itu membungkam bibirnya dengan rasa panas dan mengelitik yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang.**_

 _ **Otak Jaejoong tiba-tiba terasa membeku. 'Kaisar Jung sedang menciumku!'jeritnya kencang dalam hati karena semua indera tubuhnya terasa kelu tak bertenaga bahkan sekedar untuk mendorong tubuh besar yang sekarang benar-benar menghimpitnya dalam pelukan intim itu.**_

 _ **Ciuman sepihak itu berlangsung pelan, lembut dan menggoda dengan lidah kasar sang kaisar yang tidak berhenti mengelitik sepasang bibir Jaejoong yang masih terkatup rapat. Gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat kepala Jaejoong mengawang. Yunho sedikit geli melihat ekspresi bingung dan kosong pangeran nakal yang sedang diciumnya itu, bibir merah itu terasa begitu lembut dan manis hingga Yunho tidak sadar sudah melumatnya dengan gemas. Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong yang terkejut mendorong Yunho untuk tidak membuang kesempatan menerobos masuk dalam gua hangat pangeran kecil yang sudah membuatnya bertindak bodoh ini.**_

" _ **Ternyata kau memang semanis yang kudambakan. Bibir ini akan jadi milikku!"bisik kaisar tampan yang baru melepaskan ciuman yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit dengan namja yang langsung membuatnya terpesona karena keberaniannya menantang Yunho di medan perang. Jari-jarinya yang besar membersihkan lelehan saliva yang sedikit mengotori dagu Jaejoong dengan lembut, salah satu tangannya masih setia membelai ringan pinggang ramping yang dipeluknya.**_

' _ **Bibir ini akan jadi milikku?'Jaejoong yang mendengar nada arogan nan sombong itu sontak tersadar dan mendorong kuat dada sang kaisar hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat jaejoong melompat berdiri dihadapan Yunho, mengabaikan kakinya yang terasa lemas dan menatap berang namja tampan yang sedang menyeringai kecil padanya. "Aku ini bukan milik siapa pun! Kenapa kau begitu lancang menciumku?"amuk Jaejoong yang seraya memukul kuat bahu kaisar Jung yang ternyata penuh otot hingga tangannya terasa nyeri.**_

" _ **Karena kau begitu lancang tidur ditempat tidurku? Bahkan kau berani sekali sudah memukul seorang kaisar! Anggap saja ciuman kecil itu bayarannya, pangeran kecil!"balas Yunho ringan dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari semua ekspresi lucu Jaejoong yang tidak terima. "Lagipula kau tidak menolaknya!"cetus Yunho telak.**_

 _ **Dengan kasar Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya yang terasa berdenyut aneh, mengabaikan semua debaran gila yang membuat dada dan perutnya terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh membalas tatapan sepasang mata musang, putusnya tegas dalam hati. Kenapa tadi aku tidak menolak, mendorong atau jika perlu menarik kepalanya itu, erang Jaejoong dalam hati mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri.**_

' _ **Tidak! Ini bukan salahku dan kaisar Jung itu berani membalikkan semua fakta!'debat Jaejoong sendiri dalam hati sebelum kembali memandang Yunho yang terlihat santai bersandar diranjang besar itu. "Tapi itu ciuman pertamaku! Berani sekali kau melakukannya tanpa izin dariku!"pekik Jaejoong tertahan dengan kaki yang dihentakkan kuat menunjukkan amarahnya.**_

 _ **Jung Yunho, sang kaisar Apollo terkekeh pelan. Memang tidak salah dia ingin memiliki pangeran berwajah rupawan yang sedang mengamuk didepannya. Jaejoong selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan berbagai perasaan aneh yang memberikan warna tersendiri bagi hidup Yunho yang biasanya hanya dipenuhi ambisi dan dendam. "Aku sangat tersanjung sudah menjadi orang yang pertama kali menciummu."dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan ramping Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu jatuh ke pangkuannya dan sepasang mata doe itu melotot tajam pada Yunho.**_

" _ **Lepaskan aku! Aku ini seorang pangeran dan kau sudah memperlakukanku dengan sangat tidak sopan!"berontak Jaejoong kuat, tidak sudi duduk diatas pangkuan sang kaisar yang sekarang tersenyum lebar padanya. "Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku!"tuntut Jaejoong tanpa berpikir jika kata-katanya itu sudah membuat dirinya masuk dalam bahaya.**_

 _ **Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Yunho malah mengenggam erat tangan yang berusaha memukulnya lagi itu sambil menyerigai licik. "Dengan senang hati akan kukembalikan ciuman pertamamu itu, pangeran nakal! Ingat satu hal, hanya aku, Kaisar Jung Yunho yang boleh menciummu!"seru Yunho tegas sebelum kembali melabuhkan bibirnya pada mulut Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak.**_

Dalam hati Yunho tertawa keras, tahu sekali maksud ucapan pangeran yang sudah menganggu ketenangan hati dan pikirannya itu. Kedua ciuman itu juga masih membekas dalam benak dan bibirnya, apalagi ciuman panas yang mereka bagi di kereta kuda itu. Yunho sama sekali tidak menduga jika Jaejoong akan membalas ciumannya dengan kasar hingga melukai sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Itu adalah balasan karena kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"desis pangeran nakal itu saat turun dari pangkuan Yunho yang lagi-lagi menciumnya saat dia lengah dan sibuk bicara tentang Kyu, mata doe itu bersinar puas melihat bagaimana Yunho membersihkan setetes darah dari luka kecil itu. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu balasan-balasan lainnya, _chagiya..."_ bisik Yunho tepat didepan bibir Jaejoong hingga wajah rupawan itu merah padam.

"Tentu saja, pangeran Jaejoong. Semua hidangan itu begitu memabukkan dan memanjakan lidahku. Terasa begitu panas dan manis dalam satu suapan!"kaisar Apollo itu tidak peduli dengan semua sorot aneh yang ditujukan padanya karena jelas sekali tidak ada yang panas dari semua kudapan yang dihidangkan istana Arthemis ini.

Mata Jaejoong berkilat tajam pada kaisar yang berlagak sopan itu, dia tahu sekali maksud setiap ucapan Yunho itu. Dari sudut matanya, Jaejoong bisa melihat sang _daegun_ dan pangeran Park bahkan mengetatkan geraham mereka dengan mata penuh tawa. Kaisar Apollo itu sudah mempermalukannya. "Kau!"desisnya pelan, karena bagaimana pun semua mata saat ini sedang menatap pada mereka.

"Duduklah, Jaejoong. Kau juga harus makan!"sela Kim Jin Hyuk yang hampir tertawa keras melihat bagaimana adiknya dan kaisar Apollo yang terkenal kejam itu saling berbalas kata-kata penuh makna. Mata sang _daegun_ tidak buta, sejak tadi dia memang menebak kenapa ada luka kecil disudut bibir kaisar Jung dan saat melihat bibir adik tersayangnya sedikit bengkak, semua jawaban sekarang ada didepannya!

Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya Jaejoong duduk disatu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong dan sialnya itu tepat disebelah Kaisar Jung yang sedang menyeringai kecil. "Akan kubuat anda membayarnya, Yang Mulia!"desis Jaejoong pelan sambil meraih salah satu kue kecil dan memakannya dengan beringas. Tidak peduli dengan mata Raja Kim yang terbelalak melihat betapa tidak sopannya putra kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu datang ke Apollo, Kim Jaejoong!"balas kaisar Jung lirih seraya meletakkan sebuah kue kecil berwarna merah darah di piring kecil Jaejoong. "Makan yang banyak, _chagiya..._ Agar kau bisa membalas ciumanku dengan kuat! _"_ bisik Yunho hampir tak terdengar.

Tindakan kecil kaisar Apollo itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Pangeran Park yang segera memberi isyarat pada putra mahkota Kim yang hanya mengangguk kecil. Tampaknya semua rencana mereka akan berjalan lancar. Pesona pangeran kedua Arthemis itu memang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

Mata sipit Permaisuri Byun juga terus mengamati semua yang berlangsung dimeja utama itu dengan tajam, dia tidak suka melihat bagaimana kaisar Jung tampak begitu santai menghadapi sikap kurang ajar pangeran kesayangan sang raja yang sekarang makan seperti orang barbar itu. Bukankah gossip yang beredar mengatakan kaisar Apollo itu tidak suka dengan semua pelanggaran dan akan menghukum berat setiap orang yang bersikap kurang ajar padanya, kenapa pangeran pembawa masalah itu malah terlihat begitu santai?

"Pangeran Jaejoong benar-benar mempermalukan kita, Yang Mulia!"desis permaisuri pelan pada Raja Kim yang sedang menyantap beberapa kue kecil. "Lihat itu, dia bahkan mengacuhkan kaisar Jung yang bicara padanya! Guru tata kramanya Arthemis harus dihukum untuk semua kelakuan buruk itu!"kecam sang permaisuri.

Kim Hyun Joong yang sebenarnya juga bingung melihat apa yang terjadi antara putra bungsunya dengan sang kaisar muda yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya itu hanya melirik sekilas sang permaisuri. "Diamlah, pasang senyummu dan simpan semua kebencianmu pada putra kesayanganku itu! Selama kaisar Jung tidak mengeluh, semua sikap Jaejoong itu tidak akan membuat kau malu!"mata menusuk Raja Kim membuat Permaisuri Byun terdiam.

' _Kenapa dia tahu aku membenci pangeran kecil itu? Aku harus bertindak secepat mungkin menemukan putra kandungku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, favourites, readers, siders, and guests. Sorry jika ini pendek dan banyak typos. Gw mengeditnya sambil kerja dan hanya berhasil menyelesaikannya separo. Yang penting uda diupdate sesuai janji y^^

.

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS.


	10. Chapter 9 - YONG JUN

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

.

 **ARTHEMIS -** **PESISIR PANTAI**

"Yakkkkk! Bisakah kau kerja dengan baik anak muda!"

"Usir saja dia! Benar-benar membuat kita rugi!"

Semburan kemarahan dan makian dari kedua _namja_ paro baya yang sedang membereskan keranjang-keranjang berisi hasil tangkapan mereka dari laut itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Keduanya merasa gusar pada _namja_ muda berkulit gelap yang terus saja menjatuhkan keranjang besar yang diangkatnya hingga semua isinya berhamburan dan kotor karena pasir pantai.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pekerjakan dia!"ejek salah satu nelayan disana diikuti tawa keras dari _namja-namja_ berpakaian kusam dan berbau amis karena baru saja kembali dari laut setelah beberapa hari.

Sosok tak terawat yang sedang dikecam para nelayan itu mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, emosi sepertinya memenuhi dirinya hingga tubuh besar itu sekaku senar gitar dengan mata yang menatap penuh dendam pada para nelayan yang sedang membicarakannya. "Dasar tua Bangka tidak tahu diri! Sudah untung aku membantu mereka! Lihat saja akan kubakar kapal-kapal tua itu!"rutuk Yong Jun, _namja_ muda berusia 25 tahun yang sehari-harinya memang membantu para nelayan yang akan memberinya beberapa Won untuk membeli makanan ataupun arak.

Setelah merapikan 4 keranjang yang tadinya sempat dijatuhkannya dengan kasar dan asal-asalan, Yong Jun mengulurkan tangannya pada _ahjussi_ tua yang tadi sudah memakinya. "Mana uangku?"tuntutnya kasar, dia malas meladeni setiap keluhan orang-orang yang membuatnya bosan ini.

"Ini...Kau tidak perlu lagi membantuku besok!"

Mata sipit Yong Jun memancarkan sinar benci apalagi saat melihat _ahjussi_ tua itu hanya memberikan separo dari yang dijanjikannya. "Setengahnya lagi! Atau kau mau aku membakar kapal tuamu itu?"desisnya dengan nada rendah, setengah mengancam yang membuat _ahjussi_ itu terkejut dan cepat-cepat memberikan beberapa lembar Won lagi hingga Yong Jun menyeringai senang. "Senang bekerja untukmu, orang tua! Aku ambil 1 keranjang ya~!"tanpa menunggu persetujuan _ahjussi_ tua itu dan dibawah tatapan kesal nelayan lainnya, Yong Jun pergi dengan mengambil 1 keranjang ikan segar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Pergilah yang jauh! Dasar anak setan pembawa sial!"maki para nelayan itu keras.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tepi pantai yang sedang disibukkan oleh kegiatan nelayan yang sedang menyusun hasil tangkapannya sambil memaki dan membicarakan sikap buruk _namja_ muda yang selalu membuat keributan di desa kecil itu, berdiri Kim Junsu dan Cho Kyuhyun dalam balutan hanbok sederhana. Keduanya saling melempar seringai kecil karena ternyata mudah sekali menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang, _hyung_?"

Kim Junsu, pengawal sekaligus sepupu sang _daegun_ tersenyum tipis. Pencarian anak Byun yang sudah dibuang permaisuri licik itu selama berpuluh tahun akhirnya membuahkan hasil dan sekarang mereka hanya perlu memastikan namja muda itu mati sebelum berhasil menduduki tahta yang harus jadi milik putra mahkota Kim yang sekarang, Kim Jin Hyuk!

"Mengawasinya dulu sambil menunggu perintah dari _daegun_ Kim. Sepertinya dia bukan _namja_ yang baik~~~~~"nilai Junsu setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana kasar dan tidak sopannya _namja_ yang terlihat tak berpendidikan itu.

Mata sewarna caramel Cho Kyuhyun juga terus mengikuti langkah _namja_ berkulit gelap yang hampir menghilang diantara pohon-pohon yang tumbuh ditepi pantai itu. "Dan _namja_ seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi seorang raja! Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Arthemis jika dia menjadi raja?"suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin.

Tawa khas Junsu terdengar sedikit aneh diantara deburan suara ombak pantai. "Arthemis akan hancur jika memiliki raja boneka yang akan dikendalikan Permaisuri Byun!"mata kedua _namja_ itu bertemu dan sebuah pengertian telah saling mereka bagi. Untuk mencapai tujuan akhir mereka, mungkin akan banyak jatuh korban dari kedua pihak. Apa pun yang terjadi Kim Jin Hyuk harus menjadi raja Arthemis!

"Biarkan dia menikmati hidupnya beberapa saat lagi, setelah itu kita bisa membunuhnya tapi tidak buruk juga jika kita menunjukkan pada Permaisuri Byun bagaimana nasib putranya sebagai rakyat jelata!"saran Kyuhyun kejam, dia sangat membenci permaisuri Arthemis yang sudah menyebabkan adiknya bunuh diri!

Kim Junsu terlihat berpikir sebelum menyetujui saran Kyuhyun itu. "Kau kembalilah ke istana dan laporkan apa yang kita temukan. Katakan juga idemu itu karena aku yakin _daegun_ Kim juga tidak akan membunuh namja itu dengan mudah!"

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO**

Sepasang mata musang yang tajam itu terlihat puas melihat istana megah yang ada dihadapannya. Begitu indah dan penuh dengan sepuhan emas membuat istana baru itu terlihat sangat anggun diantara taman bunga yang luas dengan bermacam bunga-bunga eksotis, pohon-pohon rindang yang sengaja ditanam, kolam ikan yang berisi puluhan ikan koi berwarna indah dan tidak lupa sebuah tempat minum teh atau untuk bersantai yang dibangun ditengah kolam ikan luas itu. Setiap kali Yunho menarik nafas, dia bisa mencium harum semerbak dari bunga-bunga yang didatangkannya dari seluruh negeri.

"Anda terlihat sangat puas."suara berat Ok Taecyeon yang mengikuti sang kaisar mengelilingi istana baru itu bersama beberapa pengawal yang sengaja dipilih untuk menjaga tempat itu membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling pada jenderal perang yang selalu menemaninya walaupun bisa dilihatnya Taecyeon tidak setuju dengan segala hal yang diputuskannya tentang pangeran Kim!

Sang kaisar Apollo memejamkan matanya sejenak membayangkan wajah rupawan yang memenuhi setiap mimpi dan helaan nafasnya sebelum senyum lebar terukir dibibirnya yang senantiasa mengatup tegas. "Tidak sampai 1 bulan lagi dan istana Ares ini akan kedatangan tuannya. Apakah sangat mirip? Ada yang kurang menurutmu, Taec? Aku tidak ingin dia mengeluh atau merasa bosan disini."tangan Yunho meraih salah satu vas berukir yang sangat indah dan terlihat rapuh. Seluruh isi istana Ares ini mencerminkan kemewahan dan keagungan. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu reaksi pangeran nakal itu saat melihat istana yang kubangun khusus untuknya."guman Yunho diikuti tawa kecil yang jarang sekali keluar dari mulutnya. Dia begitu merindukan sepasang mata doe yang sering mendelik kesal padanya dengan bibir merah yang sering sekali meminta syarat-syarat aneh.

Sang jenderal perang hanya bisa mendesah lelah, tidak pernah menyangka jika hari dimana dia melihat kaisar kejam Apollo tersenyum sendiri akan tiba. Sejak mereka kembali dari Arthemis, suasana istana dalam sedikit memanas karena semua keputusan aneh sang kaisar. Beberapa menteri bahkan menduga jika sang kaisar sedang berada dalam kondisi sakit karena efek kutukan dari biksu yang dibunuh itu. Istana permaisuri dan semua pavilliun selir gempar membicarakan pembangunan istana yang letaknya begitu dekat dengan istana pribadi sang kaisar.

"Tidak ada yang kurang, _jeonha_. Ini malah lebih indah dari pavilliun Ares di Arthemis! Aku yakin pangeran Jaejoong akan sangat senang melihat istana mewah ini tapi ada hal yang membuatku bingung, kenapa Yang Mulia tidak mengatakan jika istana ini bukan untuk sang putri?"Taecyeon mencetuskan apa yang ada dalam benaknya selama ini apa adanya, tentang fakta istana ini memang begitu mirip dengan Ares hingga ke detail terkecilnya dan juga kebenaran kecil yang sepertinya masih disembunyikan sang kaisar.

Yunho meletakkan vas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan menatap sahabat sekaligus jenderal perangnya. "Aku memang ingin semuanya yang terbaik untuk pangeran nakal itu dan aku menyembunyikan fakta kecil itu untuk tujuan tertentu! Kau akan tahu nanti, Taec!"seringai kecil terlihat di wajah sang kaisar.

"Apa anda sudah memikirkan reaksi para selir terutama permaisuri Lee? Kudengar permaisuri meminta bahkan meminta orang kepercayaannya untuk melaporkan hal ini pada _hwangtaehu_ Jung!"Taecyeon memang sedikit khawatir jika kedatangan _namja_ cantik yang menjadi obsesi sang kaisar ini akan membawa banyak perubahan pada Apollo.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taecyeon, kaki Yunho terus berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar termewah di istana yang baru saja dibangun olehnya meski dengan pertentangan beberapa pejabat yang tidak puas dengan keputusannya membatalkan perang dengan Arthemis dan sebagai gantinya menerima putri Arthemis sebagai selir. Ditambah sang kaisar juga meminta syarat paling aneh yang pernah ada yaitu, kesediaan pangeran kedua Arthemis untuk tinggal selama 3 tahun di Apollo!

" _ **Kalau keberadaan pangeran Kim di Apollo hanya 3 tahun dan sebagai salah satu syarat perdamaian, ditambah kedudukan putri Arthemis hanya sebagai selir. Kenapa Yang Mulia harus membangun sebuah istana megah? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang selir dari kerajaan kecil?"protes menteri Lee kuat dengan nada tidak suka yang tidak disembunyikannya. "Atau istana itu untuk pangeran Arthemis?"tebak Menteri Lee meskipun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Namja tua itu merasa sesuatu akan terjadi dengan kedatangan putri dan pangeran Arthemis itu, saat ini saja kedudukan putrinya sebagai permaisuri Jung sudah terancam oleh puluhan selir yang dimiliki namja muda yang sedang duduk disinggasanannya dengan wajah arogan itu.**_

 _ **Jenderal Go yang melihat seruan berani menteri Lee juga buka suara, selir baru artinya kemungkinan putrinya akan semakin kecil untuk jalan menuju tahta permaisuri Jung. "Kenapa anda membangun istana mewah yang bahkan lebih besar dari pavilliun Hestia permaisuri? Apa keistimewaan putri Arthemis itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia hanya selir tingkat 2?"**_

 _ **Mata tajam Ok Taecyeon yang berdiri tepat disamping singgasana sang kaisar dapat melihat semua kecemburuan, ketidakpuasan bahkan kemarahan dalam diri setiap pejabat yang kebetulan putrinya menjadi selir di Apollo! Semua takut dengan kehadiran selir baru. 'Dasar bodoh! Yang harus kalian takutkan dan akan menjadi ancaman adalah pangeran Jaejoong, bukan putri Arthemis itu!'batin Taecyeon.**_

 _ **Perdana Menteri Kang yang juga sebenarnya merasa bingung, ikut menatap sang kaisar yang masih terus memasang ekspresi dingin setelah mengumumkan keputusan anehnya tentang membangun sebuah istana didekat kediamannya sendiri. "Yang Mulia Jung, apa anda berada dibawah tekanan Raja Kim?"Tanya Perdana Menteri Kang ragu hingga lirikan tajam sang kaisar membuatnya menunduk.**_

" _ **Tidak ada tekanan dari pihak mana pun untukku! Aku memang akan membangun istana khusus dan untuk siapa itu bukanlah hak kalian untuk tahu saat ini."seru kaisar Apollo itu tegas dengan nada yang tidak mau dibantah. "Untuk masalah Pangeran Jaejoong, walaupun dia hanya akan tinggal selama 3 tahun di Apollo tapi aku ingin kalian semua memperlakukannya dengan baik."Yunho mengulang kembali pernyataan yang membuat para pejabat Apollo terdiam itu.**_

" _ **Satu hal yang ingin kutekankan, Pangeran Jaejoong ada disini bukan sebagai tawanan ataupun syarat perdamaian tapi aku mengundangnya sebagai tamu kerajaan. Hormati dia seperti kalian menghormati kedua adikku, karena jika aku mendengar sesuatu yang buruk menganggu sang pangeran maka hukum pancung akan jadi jalan keluarnya!"mengabaikan semua protes yang ada diwajah para pejabatnya, Yunho melenggang pergi dari ruang rapat itu diikuti semua pejabat yang memang menerima setiap keputusan sang kaisar tanpa membantah.**_

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat Permaisuri Lee ataupun selir-selir itu. Mereka tidaklah penting dan sepertinya saat aku menyingkirkan Permaisuri Lee dan semua selir itu akan segera tiba!"guman sang kaisar sambil lalu meski dari sudut matanya Yunho bisa melihat Ok Taecyeon terkejut dengan kata-kata. " _Hwangtaehu_ Jung akan tiba bersama kedua adikku nanti malam. Aku ingin kau siapkan penyambutan untuk mereka!"perintah Yunho dengan nada mengusir pada sang jenderal.

Berusaha menenangkan debar cepat dijantungnya karena seruan sambil lalu namun tegas sang kaisar, Ok Taecyeon segera mengangguk dan berlalu dari istana Ares yang akan segera ditinggali Pangeran Kim yang sudah mampu menaklukan seekor naga api!

.

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS - ARES**

Dengan langkah mengendap sosok berpakaian serba hitam dengan cadar yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya itu menyusuri paviliun luas tempat sang adik tinggal. Kim Jin Hyuk melompat tanpa suara ke kamar Jaejoong dari jendela lebar yang dia tahu pasti sengaja dibuka oleh _dongsaeng_ kandungnya itu.

"Lama sekali!"Tegur suara lembut itu dari kamar yang hanya diterangi sebatang lilin itu.

Putra mahkota Arthemis itu berdecak kesal, adiknya ini terkadang memang sangat mengesalkan. Jaejoong bahkan tidak bertanya apakah dia lelah atau terluka dalam perjalanan ke tempat tabib tua itu. "Aku harus melewati banyak sekali pengawal _appa_ yang berjaga di paviliun Ares ini. Salahmu sendiri sudah bertingkah seenaknya hingga dihukum selama ini!"kecamnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa botol kecil di meja tempat Jaejoong selalu membaca atau menulis kaligrafi kesukaannya. "Tabib Ma hanya bisa memberikan ini untuk sementara! Gunakan sebaik mungkin dan jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan siapa pun!"suara sang _daegun_ begitu tegas mengingatkan Jaejoong karena isi botol-botol itu bisa sangat berbahaya jika ditangan yang salah.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, tidak tedengar rasa takut atau penyesalan dalam tawa _namja_ cantik yang hampir menyebabkan Arthemis berada dalam ancaman kerajaan besar seperti Apollo yang siap menaklukan mereka dalam sekali kejapan mata. Dengan anggun _namja_ cantik yang sedang duduk diranjangnya melihat _hyung_ sekaligus putra mahkota arthemis membuka cadar yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Jangan terus mengeluh! Aku yang terkurung selama berbulan-bulan di Ares tetap santai dan bisa menikmati hari tanpa harus mendengar suara culas permaisuri dan putrinya yang kudengar begitu bersemangat untuk berangkat ke Apollo."ejek Jaejoong sambil menuang secangkir air untuk sang _daegun_.

Dengan gemas Kim Jin Hyuk mengusak rambut panjang Jaejoong yang terurai dipunggungnya. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa marah pada pangeran kecil itu. "Kau bisa bersantai, _nae dongsaeng_! Aku? Sibuk mengurus semua kebutuhanmu untuk berangkat ke Apollo. Memastikan rencana kita berhasil dan juga memastikan pergerakan Permaisuri Byun yang selalu memata-matai setiap langkah kita!"sembur sang _daegun_ panjang lebar pada adik bungsunya yang terus mengangguk dengan wajah cantik yang terkesan polos itu.

"Setidaknya kita bisa menyingkirkan _yeoja_ itu sekarang dari Arthemis! Akan kubuat dia sengsara di Apollo!"seru Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar, apa yang mereka rencanakan berjalan lancar meski ada pengorbanan. "Tugas _hyung_ adalah pastikan anak permaisuri setan itu tidak akan mengancam posisimu!"tegas Jaejoong dengan wajah dingin, menghilangkan semua kepolosan yang tadi tampak diwajah rupawannya yang sudah memerangkap kaisar kejam dari Apollo!

Sang _daegun_ memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong, dia tidak rela harus berpisah dengan adik tercintanya tapi tahta Arthemis lebih penting daripada semua perasaan melankolis mereka dan keduanya sepaham untuk itu. "Junsu terus mengawasi _namja_ itu! Akan kupastikan semua Byun mati ditanganku, _nae dongsaeng_. Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik di Apollo."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengar nada khawatir itu,"Jangan takutkan apapun _hyungie_ , kau lupa ada Kyu yang ikut bersamaku. Aku juga yakin sekali Jung Yunho akan selalu ada untukku!"

' _2 minggu lagi dan akan kulihat apa kau menepati syarat pertamaku itu, Yang Mulia Jung!_ 'batin Jaejoong dalam hati, terkadang dia merindukan saat-saat dia berdebat dengan kaisar Apollo yang ditakuti semua orang itu. Pipinya bahkan memanas jika ingatnya kembali pada bisikan sang kaisar sebelum meninggalkan Arthemis.

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO**

 **ATHENA PALACE**

Suasana makan malam itu berlangsung tenang dan hampir tanpa suara selain dentingan alat makan dan juga gemersik hanbok para dayang yang hilir mudik melayani para penguasa kerajaan yang sedang bersantap. Di meja bulat yang dipenuhi puluhan hidangan itu duduk 3 orang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar dan seorang _yeoja_ paro baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan aura berkuasa yang sangat kental.

Jung Heechul, sang _hwangtaehu_ meletakkan sumpitnya sebagai tanda makan malam itu selesai, walau kedua _namja_ yang mengenakan hanbok berwarna biru gelap disisi kirinya tampak tidak puas. "Kalian bisa teruskan nanti!"tegas _yeoja_ berusia 50-an itu pada kedua putra kembarnya yang langsung menunjukkan cengiran aneh.

"Kami bisa membawa ini semua ke pavilliun Hades, Yang Mulia?"tanya salah satu pangeran muda itu tanpa malu dan sontak tersenyum lebar saat melihat anggukan ringan _hwangtaehu_ yang sedang menyesap teh ginseng. "Panggil pelayan, Chan! Kita harus segera membungkusnya dan pulang!"

Jung Chansung, pangeran muda bertubuh besar itu segera berdiri dengan penuh semangat. Dia juga sama tidak sabarnya dengan kembarannya untuk pulang dan menikmati semua hidangan mewah yang masih berlimpah di meja bulat ini. Kediaman ibu suri terasa sangat kaku dan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuknya. "Tentu saja, Chwang! Aku tidak suka makanan dingin!"

"Duduk!"

Suara dingin tanpa keramahan sedikit pun dari sang kaisar yang sejak tadi diam itu menghentikan gerakan kedua pangeran muda yang sedang berdiri dan sibuk bicara itu. Mata keduanya saling melirik sebelum kembali duduk diam. "Maafkan kelakuan kami tadi, _jeonha_."seru kedua pangeran kembar itu kompak.

Sang ibu suri yang sudah tahu maksud putranya itu meminta makan malam pribadi ini hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan sang kaisar walaupun dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Menjadi _hwangtaehu_ selama pulahan tahun membuat _yeoja_ ini tahu tentang semua rencana busuk, rahasia dan intrik dalam istana dalam ini.

"Minggu depan pangeran dan putri Arthemis akan tiba di Apollo. Aku ingin kalian berdua menjadi teman untuk pangeran Jaejoong selama dia tinggal disini! Perlakukan dia dengan baik namun jangan lakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatku menghukum kalian!"seru sang kaisar tenang namun terdengar nada ancaman dalam setiap patah katanya.

Kedua pangeran kembar yang masih duduk diam itu terlihat heran karena ini pertama kalinya sang kaisar, saudara tertua mereka memerintahkan hal seaneh ini. Selama Yunho tidak terlalu memperdulikan semua tingkah mereka yang kadang memang melanggar tata krama istana. "Apa Pangeran Jaejoong masih kecil?"Tanya Changmin penasaran. "Kenapa dia harus tinggal di Apollo?"pangeran muda itu melirik sekilas pada ibu suri yang mengangguk pelan padanya dengan sorot penuh makna.

"Apa dia akan tinggal dan belajar bersama kami di Hades?"tambah Chansung yang melihat _hyung_ -nya yang dingin itu begitu tenang menyesap teh dengan mata yang sedikit menerawang seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Kami bisa meminta dayang menyiapkan sebuah kamar di Hades untuknya."tawar Chansung dengan senyum lebar.

Dengan gaya arogan Yunho berdiri dan menatap ketiga pasang mata yang penuh dengan ekspresi tanya itu. Dia mengulas senyum tipis yang hampir tak pernah dilihat oleh kedua pangeran kembar yang sedang melongo karena selama ini sang kaisar hanya selalu mengeluarkan herdikan atau ancaman dari bibir tipis itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu menyiapkan kamar karena Pangeran Jaejoong akan tinggal di istana yang baru kubangun!"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Sorry ya kalau yang diupdet AA lagi, karena mood gw sedang senang aja nulis FF yang ini. Okey, akhirnya foodmonster couple muncul and i hope you like itu. Apa mereka akan jadi pangeran penurut dan konyol atau...thanks ya untuk yang selalu mengikuti AA.

 **PS : EGOISMO AMORE AKAN DIUPDATE SABTU ^^**

.

.

SEE YOU 3 WEEKS!


	11. Chapter 10 - HWANGTAEHU

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **1 MINGGU SEBELUM KEBERANGKATAN**

 **ARTHEMIS – ARES**

Dentingan alat makan terdengar diantara percakapan penuh tawa dan senyum dimeja bulat besar yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai hidangan mewah itu. Makan malam di pavilliun Pangeran Kim itu berlangsung santai meski sedikit kesedihan terlihat pada mata para _namja_ yang sedang menikmati santapan lezat terus dikeluarkan berkala.

"Kau siap, _nae_ Joongie?"

Pertanyaan kecil namun penuh arti dari sang Raja Kim menghentikan gurauan kecil yang sedang berlangsung antara Pangeran Park dan Jaejoong tentang latihan pedang mereka tadi pagi. Sepasang mata doe itu langsung menatap tenang pada sang raja yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Jaejoong tahu _appa_ -nya itu sangat khawatir pada apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya.

Dengan senyum lebar Jaejoong berdiri dan memeluk sang raja dengan erat. Mungkin akan sangat lama baginya untuk bisa bermanja lagi pada _appa_ yang selalu melindungi dan membelanya ini. Sedikit rasa sedih membuat mata Jaejoong terasa panas, namun ingatan jika dendam harus dibalas menguatkan semua tekadnya. "Aku siap dan _appa_ tidak perlu khawatir. Kyuhyun dan semua dayang kepercayaanku ikut, lagipula Kaisar Jung pasti akan menjagaku dengan baik."

Deheman keras terdengar dari mulut sang _daegun_ yang hampir saja menyemburkan arak yang sedang diteguknya saat mendengar keyakinan mutlak yang diucapkan sang adik dan tampaknya bukan hanya Kim Jin Hyuk yang merasa heran.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak _appa_ tahu? Apa Kaisar Jung mengatakan sesuatu?"todong Raja Kim dengan suara tajam pada putra bungsunya yang sering berulah itu. Sejak makan malam itu dan melihat bagaimana sang kaisar Apollo yang terkenal bengis itu seolah memaklumi dan membiarkan semua tingkah menyebalkan Jaejoong, sang raja sudah menaruh rasa curiga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar pengetahuannya.

Mata doe itu berputar cepat memikirkan alasan yang tepat karena semua mata seperti sedang menunggu jawabannya. Jaejoong tidak mungkin berkata lantang jika Kaisar Jung sendiri yang berjanji akan memberikan semua hal dia minta termasuk kekuasaan saat tiba di Apollo apabila Jaejoong mau melakukan permintaan gila itu!

" _Jadilah milikku, pangeran nakal maka bukan saja semua permintaanmu akan kukabulkan bahkan Apollo akan menjadi milikmu!"_ bisikan terakhir sang kaisar sebelum meninggalkan istana Arthemis dengan senyum penuh makna itu setiap hari semakin mengokohkan semangat Jaejoong yang penuh ambisi.

"Tentu saja yakin karena aku akan pulang dalam 3 tahun. Bukankah itu isi syarat damai yang sudah _appa_ setujui?"suara lembut itu terdengar sepolos wajah rupawan yang sedang tersenyum indah itu.

Diam-diam Pangeran Park melirik sang _daegun_ yang sedang menatap tajam pada Pangeran Kim yang menyeringai kecil. "Aku yakin ada hal yang tidak kita ketahui!"bisiknya lirih yang mendapat respon anggukan kecil dari sang putra mahkota.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HERA**

Puluhan hanbok indah beraneka warna itu tergantung rapi disalah satu sudut kamar besar yang terlihat sangat berantakan karena banyak hiasan rambut, sepatu, bahkan puluhan wadah pemerah pipi, bibir dan tidak lupa bedak yang akan dibawah Putri Jin Hee ke Apollo. Semua persiapan itu sudah dilakukan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, Permaisuri Byun sibuk mengajari putrinya segala macam tentang seni memikat seorang _namja_!

"Kau harus mengganti hanbok beberapa kali dalam sehari! Ingat jangan pernah sekali pun menemui Kaisar Jung dalam kondisi berantakan karena itu akan membuat penilaiannya padamu turun. Tetaplah bersikap anggun dan kau harus bisa melayani kaisar sebaik mungkin! Jaga setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu dan pandai-pandailah menghadapi Permaisuri Lee dan semua selir yang ada di Apollo! Buat permaisuri itu suka padamu sebelum kau menyingkirkannya! Gunakan semua pesonamu dan pastikan saja Kaisar Jung mengunjungimu setiap malam! "Permaisuri Byun tidak henti-hentinya memberikan saran dan nasehat yang dianggapnya perlu untuk melancarkan jalan Jin Hee menuju kursi permaisuri!

Kim Jin Hee menguap beberapa kali mendengar semua petuah membosankan yang sudah dihafalnya itu, dia begitu lelah dengan semua pelajaran tata karma dan yang lainnya. Dia masih marah dengan kenyataan Kaisar Jung tidak mengizinkannya membawa 1 dayang pun. "Kenapa Jaejoong boleh membawa dayang dan juga pengawalnya itu? Kenapa aku tidak? Ini sangat tidak adil!"sela Jin Hee tiba-tiba saat Permaisuri Byun mengomentari tentang warna hanbok yang akan dikenakannya untuk pertemuan pertama dengan Kaisar Jung.

"Lupakan masalah kecil itu! Ibunda yakin kau akan mendapatkan puluhan dayang dan pengawal di Apollo karena kau adalah selir baru dan pasti Kaisar Jung akan sangat memperhatikanmu jadi pergunakan kesempatanmu sebaik-baiknya. Kau juga bisa melakukan apa saja pada pangeran nakal itu karena ibunda yakin sekali tidak ada yang bisa membelanya lagi!"nada kemenangan itu jelas terdengar dari setiap untaian kata Permaisuri Byun.

Dengan bosan Putri Jin Hee kembali meraih beberapa buku yang diberikan Permaisuri Byun padanya. Matanya memandang gambar-gambar dibuku itu dengan teliti karena menurut ibundanya tidak boleh satu pun yang terlupa. _'Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan posisi memalukan ini didepan seorang kaisar!'_ erang Jin Hee dalam hati. _'Tapi akan kulakukan jika itu akan membawaku menjadi permaisuri Jung!'_

"Kuharap Jaejoong akan tersiksa selama 3 tahun tinggal di Apollo! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membuatnya menyesal sudah menghancurkan mimpiku!"guman Jin Hee seraya menutup buku itu dan menghampiri tempat Permaisuri Byun memilih kain.

Permaisuri Byun mengulum senyum tipis mendengar keinginan putrinya itu. _'Semoga saja pangeran nakal itu tidak perlu kembali selamanya, jadi aku akan mudah menyingkirkan daegun bodoh itu!'_

.

.

.

.

 _ **APOLLO**_

 _ **PAVILIUN HESTIA**_

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

Permaisuri Lee mendesiskan kalimat singkat itu dengan nada penuh kemarahan dan tangan yang meremas erat sapu tangan sutra yang sejak tadi digengamnya. Matanya yang dipoles dengan warna hijau muda itu memicing tajam pada sejumlah dayang yang sedang berlutut ketakutan dihadapannya.

"Dayang Rong, aku ingin kau sendiri yang pergi mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di istana _hwangtaehu_ Jung! Semua orang membicarakan tentang kedatangan selir baru dan juga pangeran dari Arthemis itu dan aku tidak mau jika putri kecil mengambil perhatian seluruh penghuni istana!"

Dayang Rong, _yeoja_ paro baya berwajah keras yang sudah menjadi pelayan Permaisuri Lee sejak kecil itu mengangguk tegas saat mendengar semua perintah cepat itu. "Anda tidak perlu bergundah hati Yang Mulia. Kita bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan selir itu! Sama seperti yang lainnya."seringai culas tampak dibibir dayang tua itu.

Tawa kejam keluar dari bibir berpemerah sang permaisuri, matanya yang seperti kucing itu berbinar jahat saat bertatapan dengan dayang kepercayaannya yang sangat bisa diandalkan untuk menyingkirkan semua musuhnya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Lakukan apa saja karena kita harus memastikan kursi Permaisuri Jung hanya akan menjadi milikku!"

.

.

.

.

Suara jari yang diketukkan pelan pada meja kecil itu memenuhi ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkan sang kaisar setelah menjatuhkan kejutan yang tidak pernah ibusuri duga atau bayangkan sebelumnya. Jung Heechul memang pulang dari istana musim panas karena Permaisuri Lee mengirimkan kabar jika sang kaisar telah membangun istana megah untuk selir baru dari Arthemis yang didapatnya sebagai syarat perdamaian tapi apa yang baru dikatakan Yunho, putranya benar-benar mengejutkan!

' _Istana megah yang diberi nama Ares itu bukanlah untuk seorang putri! Melainkan untuk seorang pangeran! Siapa sebenarnya Pangeran Kim itu? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Kenapa putranya sampai membangun sebuah istana untuk pangeran yang hanya akan tinggal 3 tahun di Apollo karena syarat damai? Jung Heechul sangat mengenal kepribadian putranya yang sedingin es itu dan tadi dia bisa menangkap sorot aneh dari sepasang mata tajam sang putra saat membicarakan tentang Pangeran Kim!_ 'pikiran-pikiran itu terus bergelayut dalam benak _hwangtaehu_ yang sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jung Changmin yang bisa merasakan kegelisahan _yeoja_ yang sudah membesarkannya dan saudaranya dengan tegas namun penuh kasih itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah Chansung terus saja menyenggol kakinya,"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, ibunda? Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan? Bukankah ini sangat tidak biasa? Apa situasi ini akan berbahaya untuk kita?"

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yang Mulia Kaisar? Istana semegah itu untuk seorang pangeran!"dengus Chansung masih tidak percaya. "Apa benar gossip yang kudengar jika kutukan biksu itu sudah mengubah _hyungie_?"Chansung sedikit bergedik saat menanyakan hal yang paling dibenci ibundanya itu.

Suara kedua putra kembar yang dilahirkan oleh sepupunya yang menjadi selir utama raja terdahulu membuat sang ibu suri mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena semua pikiran yang seolah berlomba masuk. Dia sudah tahu ada yang aneh dibalik pembangunan istana mewah yang membuat Permaisuri Lee dan para selir berang.

"Untuk seorang pangeran!"guman Heechul pelan, terus berusaha menilai situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Matanya menatap tajam pada kedua pangeran yang sibuk berbisik didepannya. Mempertimbangkan setiap keputusan yang akan diambilnya bukan saja demi Apollo tapi juga demi kedua pangeran yang sangat disayanginya ini. "Patuhi perintah sang Kaisar! Jadilah teman untuk Pangeran Arthemis itu dan kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti! Laporkan setiap hal yang kalian curigai. Sekarang Apollo sudah ada ditangan Yunho dan kita harus memastikannya tetap menjadi penguasa kerajaan ini!"putus _hwangtaehu_ Jung tegas.

Seringai kecil dibibir kedua pangeran tampan yang baru menginjak usia 21 tahun dan sudah melewati masa kecil yang berat dipengasingan bersamanya itu membuat Jung Heechul tenang. "Kami tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ibunda ratu!"

"Jangan pernah lengah dan tetap bersikaplah seperti biasa! Kita harus menyingkirkan beberapa orang untuk memastikan tidak akan ada pemberontakan dari dalam istana!"guman _hwangtaehu_ lirih.

"Ibunda tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah memastikan hampir semua dayang istana dalam ada dalam genggam anda kecuali segelintir yang memihak pada Permaisuri Lee!"Jung Chansung tersenyum sombong saat mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan panjang dari Arthemis menuju Apollo dengan hampir 100 pengawal itu sedikit melelahkan dan menyebalkan untuk Jaejoong karena harus terus mendengar ocehan tidak berguna dari Jin Hee yang selalu mengeluh jika mereka kurang memperhatikan kebutuhannya dan juga mengabaikan keinginannya untuk selalu bertukar hanbok yang menurut Jaejoong hanya akan membuang waktu itu.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Siapa yang akan peduli dia bertukar hanbok berapa kali?"

Gerutu pangeran berwajah rupawan yang saat ini hanya mengenakan hanbok sederhana untuk perjalanan yang pasti akan penuh debu dan terik matahari ini karena Jaejoong tidak sudi duduk dalam kereta kuda seperti putri manja Permaisuri Byun itu. Lebih baik dia kelelahan diatas punggung Zelo dan baru akan duduk manis didalam kereta kuda pribadinya saat gerbang Apollo sudah terlihat!

"Dia hanya tidak terbiasa tanpa pelayan disampingnya!"seru Kim Jin Hyuk diantara derap kuda yang berlari kencang karena adiknya yang keras kepala ingin mereka tiba di Apollo siang ini juga sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan.

Mulut Jaejoong terkatup rapat, emosi karena panas dan lelah hampir membuatnya memaki kasar sang _daegun_ yang terkesan membela putri merepotkan yang ada didalam kereta kuda mewah itu. Penolakan Kim Jin Hee untuk melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa henti tadi malam setelah dia berpura-pura sakit malam sebelumnya akan merusak semuanya. "Dan akan kubuat dia menyesal jika kita sampai terlambat!"desis Jaejoong dingin.

"Hahahahaha...Ada yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kaisar Apollo yang tampan itu!"goda Pangeran Park yang juga turut dalam perjalanan ini pada Jaejoong yang langsung melengos dan memacu kudanya semakin cepat diikuti Kyuhyun yang setia disampingnya.

Sang _daegun_ hanya terkekeh pelan,"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat pertemuan mereka nanti! Adikku itu memang mengerikan jika dia sudah menentukan tujuannya!"

"Semua penghuni Apollo akan terkejut melihat sosok yang akan membuat semuanya berubah dalam sekejab. Aku bertaruh Jaejoong akan mendapatkan kerajaan itu bahkan sebelum tahun ini berganti!"seru Pangeran Park dengan mata penuh perhitungan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini istana Apollo yang tersohor itu?"gumam Jaejoong pelan seraya menatap sekeliling istana megah nan luas yang disepuh dengan emas murni itu. Suara lembut itu tetap terdengar datar tanpa sedikit kekaguman pun meski dalam hati pangeran berwajah rupawan yang sudah mengganti hanbok perjalanannya dengan hanbok indah berbahan sutra berlambang bulan itu bersorak keras karena dia yakin istana dan kerajaan besar ini akan segera menjadi miliknya!

Sejak dari alun-alun Jaejoong sudah melihat ratusan pengawal dan dayang yang berbaris rapi untuk menyambut rombongan mereka. Bunga-bunga dan hiasan tampak disetiap sudut halaman super luas istana utama itu. Pangeran Arthemis itu tetap memasang wajah dingin tanpa menunjukkan sedikit pun ketertarikan. "Sepertinya akan sangat menarik jika ini jadi milikku, hyung..."bisiknya lirih pada Kim Jin Hyuk yang berdiri disampingnya setelah turun dari kuda mereka sementara Pangeran Park sedang melaporkan kedatangan mereka.

Pewaris Arthemis itu sangat mengenal watak sang adik hingga mengulum senyum tipis dan menepuk ringan bahu pangeran yang tampak begitu indah dan mempesona itu. "Gunakan akalmu dan aku yakin kaisar itu akan jatuh ditanganmu..."sarannya bijak dengan mata bersetongkol.

Tawa kecil mengalun indah dari bibir merah _namja_ berparas rupawan yang mengunakan hanbok biru bersulam benang emas itu. "Itu mudah sekali, _daegun_ Kim dan aku tahu kau akan selalu mendukungku, _hyungie..._ Aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk membasmi Byun!"ucap Jaejoong ringan seraya melirik Putri Jin Hee yang sibuk membenahi bawahan hanboknya dibantu kedua dayang Jaejoong.

"YANG MULIA KAISAR JUNG TIBA!"

Seruan keras dari kasim itu diikuti datangnya iringan panjang dengan Kaisar Jung Yunho berjalan paling depan sedangkan jenderal Ok Taecyeon, para menteri dan puluhan orang lainnya ikut berjalan dengan tenang dibelakangnya. Semua pengawal dan dayang sontak membungkuk hormat pada penguasa Apollo bertampang dingin yang berjalan lurus menuju rombongan dari Arthemis.

"Singkirkan saja putri mantan selir itu jika sudah tidak berguna!"cetus Putra Mahkota Arthemis itu pelan dan cepat seraya membungkuk hormat pada Kaisar Jung yang sudah berdiri didepan mereka dan langsung menatap pangeran kedua Arthemis dengan mata yang berbinar aneh serta seringai kecil disudut bibir.

.

.

.  
Kaisar Apollo, Jung Yunho menyeringai dalam hati saat sepasang mata doe itu bertemu dengan matanya. Kaisar muda itu menatap lekat sosok indah yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah angkuh dan mata yang seolah menantang Yunho untuk menaklukkannya. Bibir merah yang sedikit mencibik itu benar-benar membangkitkan rasa rindu yang selama 3 bulan ini bersemayam dalam diri Yunho dan menganggu setiap mimpinya.

"Selamat datang di kerajaanku, Putra Mahkota Kim dan juga Pangeran Jaejoong. Apollo sudah tidak sabar menantikan datangnya hari ini."sambut Yunho dengan senyum sopan yang tidak tercela. _'Dan kau akan selamanya ada disini Jaejoongie-ku..._ 'guman Yunho dalam hati penuh kemenangan.

Kim Jin Hyuk dan semua rombongan Arthemis membungkuk hormat diikuti senyum yang sama sopannya pada sambutan sang kaisar yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan untuk kedatangan selir yang diserahkan sebagai syarat damai. "Kami sangat menghargai semua sambutan meriah ini Yang Mulia Jung. Apollo bahkan lebih indah daripada yang saya bayangkan!"seru sang _daegun_ diplomatis.

Setelah beberapa menit membalas sapaan formal dan basa basi dari sang _daegun_ Kim dan juga Pangeran Park, kaisar muda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok ramping pangeran nakal yang sudah menjajah kepalanya dan membuatnya membuat keputusan-keputusan aneh. "Apa perjalanannya sangat berat? Sepertinya Pangeran Jaejoong sangat lelah."seru Yunho dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar nada perhatian dalam kalimat sopan itu.

Masih dengan wajah angkuh Jaejoong membalas ucapan sang kaisar dengan nada malas yang menimbulkan tawa kecil tanpa suara dibibir hati itu. "Salahkah saja selir baru anda yang sangat menyebalkan itu! Kuharap aku tinggal sejauh mungkin darinya!"

Semua mata di halaman luas itu menatap pada sang kaisar dan juga pangeran muda yang memang sangat menarik perhatian dan kekaguman karena wajah rupawan seindah malaikat dan sikap angkuh itu dalam diam dan penasaran, semua menunggu reaksi Kaisar Jung yang terkenal arogan dan tanpa belas kasihan pada ucapan berani sang Pangeran Arthemis yang terdengar tidak sopan dan sedikit menuntut itu. Kim Jin Hyuk bahkan menghela nafas kesal, memaki kasar sikap Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Tanpa menghiraukan semua mata yang sedang menatap penuh selidik pada mereka dan pasti menantikan reaksinya, Yunho memajukan tubuhnya hingga mendekati wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit memerah karena terik matahari. Suara bass dan nafas hangat itu terasa mengelitik telinga _namja_ cantik yang setengah mati menahan desahan kecil yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku menunggu pangeran nakalku dan juga mulut lancang yang manis itu! Bukan seorang selir baru!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Hai, i'm back. Thanks always to all readers, favourites, followers, reviews, siders and guests. I hope you like this short chapter. Apa benar si kembar adik kaisar jung sepolos itu?

.

.

 **TEASER NEXT CHAP**

"jadi ini penghuni ares yang terkenal itu?"seru Permaisuri lee saera dengan nada sinis yang tidak disembunyikannya. "sangat sopan dan membuatku terharu dengan penyambutanmu, pangeran kecil."sindir sang permaisuri dengan suara tajam.

"jadi ini permaisuri jung yang selalu digunjingkan itu?"balas jaejoong dengan suara sopan yang dibuat-buat. "suatu kehormatan anda bersedia mengunjungiku di istana kecil ini."seru jaejoong sengaja karena sudah jelas istana ares yang dibangun kaisar jung untuknya ini adalah istana terbesar kedua setelah Apollo yang ditempati sang kaisar!

Desahan kecil itu terdengar mengalun indah ditengah gelap malam itu. Tangan-tangan kurang ajar itu begitu menyebalkan karena terasa mengoda seperti lembutnya arak terbaik sekaligus sepanas bara api yang membakar.

"kau semanis dan sepanas yang kubayangkan!"suara serak itu diikuti lumatan kuat pada leher jenjang yang masih setengah tertutupi hanbok putih yang begitu tipis.

Tawa lembut itu terdengar sedikit terengah diiringi desahan kecil yang terus keluar dari bibir semerah darah namja ramping yang sedang memeluk erat leher sekeras baja itu. "aku bahkan bisa mematikan layaknya racun, Yang Mulia."

.

.

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS!


	12. Chapter 11 - FIRST TIME

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **ARES**

"Anda sungguh sangat pintar, Yang Mulia!"

Suara lembut bernada sinis yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan ditambah lirikan tajam dari sepasang mata doe itu membuat Yunho hampir tergelak jika saja dia tidak melupakan kenyataan dirinya adalah seorang kaisar yang terkenal bengis, dingin dan selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Saat ini, sang kaisar Apollo merasakan gemuruh kemenangan mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya. Ini akan jadi perang terbaik seumur hidupnya meski jalan untuk meluluhkan pangeran berwajah malaikat yang sedang berjalan disisinya itu mungkin tidak akan mudah.

"Aku sangat tersanjung dengan pujianmu itu, Jaejoongie."sahut Yunho ringan seraya membimbing Jaejoong memasuki kamar utama di istana megah yang tadi sempat membuat pangeran nakal itu sedikit tercengang sebelum binar kagum terlihat dimatanya yang segelap malam itu. " _Daegun_ Kim akan dilayani dengan baik oleh perdana menteri Kang dan Putri Jin Hee telah diantar ke pavilliun pribadinya oleh jenderal Ok, bukankah itu pengaturan yang tepat?"

Dengus lirih keluar dari bibir merah yang tampak berkilat dan membuat sang kaisar mengerang dalam hati dan bersumpah sebelum malam ini berakhir dia akan kembali mendapatkan apa yang dianggankannya selama 3 bulan yang terasa menyiksa ini. Pangeran Arthemis ini harus jatuh dalam pelukannya suka atau tidak suka!

"Aku tidak peduli mau kau buang kemana putri Byun itu! Tapi apa pantas dan wajar seorang kaisar mengantar sendiri..."suara Jaejoong terhenti saat dirinya menyadari kejanggalan dari istana mewah yang persis seperti pavilliun Ares miliknya. "Kenapa hanya ada 1 kamar di istana sebesar ini?"mata doe itu menatap tajam penuh selidik pada sang kaisar yang juga ikut memandang kearah kamar luas yang dihias dengan begitu indah serta peraduan besar yang dibenuhi bantal-bantal indah, selimut sutra dan bahkan kelambu Persia sehingga tampak sangat nyaman.

Seringai kecil terbentuk dibibir hati sang kaisar diikuti tarikan tangannya yang kuat pada lengan Jaejoong hingga Pangeran Arthemis yang memang sedang sedikit lelah itu tersentak masuk kedalam pelukan hangat sang penguasa Apollo itu. "Karena kita hanya akan membutuhkan 1 kamar! Kau lupa bisikanku dulu, _chagiya_? Sudah kau pikirkan tawaran itu?"sengaja Yunho mengucapkan itu tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang tanpa sengaja diketahuinya sangat sensitive.

Wajah sepucat pualam itu merona merah, tentu saja Jaejoong tidak lupa dengan semua bisikan dan tindakan kurang ajar _namja_ arogan yang sedang memeluknya ini. "Kau dan semua pikiran kotormu itu, kaisar mesum!"desis Jaejoong tertahan karena sekuat tenaga dia menahan semua desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya saat lidah panas dan kasar sang kaisar sibuk menjilat sisi lehernya yang tidak tertutupi pakaian. "Lepaskan aku! Bagaimana jika salah satu pengawal atau dayang masuk? Kau ingin menghancurkan reputasiku dihari pertama kedatanganku?"herdik Jaejoong dengan suara rendah sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat yang membuatnya berdebar kencang itu.

Dengan terpaksa sang kaisar mengikuti perintah berani mangsanya itu meski kedua tangan besar itu tetap menangkup lembut kedua pipi yang sedang merona itu, menciumnya kuat tanpa peduli pada mata berkilat penuh kemarahan sang pangeran nakal. "Reputasimu akan selalu baik dan jika ada mulut yang berani mengunjingkanmu maka kepalanya akan segera hilang! Kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan disini!"ujar Yunho dengan nada tegas yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya pada pangeran Arthemis yang terlihat sedikit tertegun.

Kim Jaejoong, Pangeran kedua Arthemis yang baru menginjak 18 tahun itu sedikit bergedik melihat ancaman nyata yang terlihat dari sepasang mata dingin yang berkilau itu. _'Apa benar dia akan membunuh untukku? Sedalam itukah perasaan Kaisar Jung padaku?_ 'batin Jaejoong menebak. "Aku akan menagih janjimu itu suatu hari nanti, Yang Mulia."sahut Jaejoong ringan, menyingkirkan semua kegundahan dalam hatinya tentang masa depan yang sudah menantinya ditempat ini.

Tangan besar Yunho membelai sayang rambut panjang yang sedikit berantakan itu, dia bisa melihat keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan dari sepasang mata doe yang menatapnya lama itu. "Aku akan menepati semua janjiku! Sekarang istirahatlah karena malam nanti akan diadakan pesta penyambutan untuk rombongan dari Arthemis. Selain pengawal dan juga dayang yang kau bawa, aku juga sudah menyedihkan puluhan dayang dan pengawal yang bisa kau percayai!"

"Sejauh mana aku bisa percaya pada mereka? Aku tidak mengenal mereka!"cetus Jaejoong langsung dengan nada ragu yang jelas terdengar. Ini adalah tempat baru, bukan Arthemis dimana dia bisa mengendalikan semua hal tanpa ada satu pun orang yang menghalanginya.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kupilih sendiri dan selain kepada pangeran nakal ini, semua pengawal dan dayang itu hanya akan ikut pada perintahku!"tegas Yunho dan sedikit mengulum senyum melihat sorot tidak percaya dimata doe itu. "Jangan merengut terus karena wajah cantik itu nanti akan menjadi jelek."goda sang kaisar ringan yang menghasilkan pukulan ringan ditangannya dari Pangeran Arthemis yang masih dipeluknya itu.

 _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum dalam hati, entah mengapa tapi jaejoong selalu merasa nyaman dan tidak canggung dengan semua perlakuan sang kaisar yang sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan. "Akan kubuktikan nanti."sahut Jaejoong yang sudah tiba disamping peraduan dan kagum dengan semua sutra indah bersulam benang emas itu. "Pergilah, aku mau tidur!"usir pangeran berwajah rupawan itu dengan senyum kecil pada sang kaisar yang menepuk ringan kepalanya.

"Mungkin hanya kau orang dibumi yang berani mengusirku dan masih bernafas!"ucap Yunho ringan seraya mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong dengan kuat dan intim, persetan dengan nanti malam!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Putri Jin Hee terhenti, mulut _yeoja_ muda itu terbuka lebar melihat pavilliun yang ada didepannya dan juga sekeliling tempat itu. Matanya yang sipit itu langsung melirik cepat penuh tanya pada Pangeran Park yang menemani karena perintah sang Kaisar Jung yang mungkin saat ini sedang berbincang dengan _daegun_ Kim, sedangkan Jaejoong mungkin sudah dimasukan dalam penjara bawah tanah karena mulut lancangnya itu, pikir Jin Hee bersorak dalam hati.

Kerut tampak diwajah cantik putri Permaisuri Byun itu. Tidak mungkin seorang selir kehormatan seperti dirinya harus tinggal di pavilliun yang bahkan lebih kecil dari pavilliun Hera miliknya. Apalagi tempat ini terlihat kurang terawat. Ini pasti mimpi buruk atau ada kesalahan yang terjadi!

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?"tanya _yeoja_ yang mengenakan hanbok hijau indah dengan lukisan bunga mawar yang disulam benang emas pada beberapa dayang yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sikap sopan yang tak tercela. "Ini pasti keliru! Tidak mungkin Kaisar Jung memberikan pavilliun jelek ini untukku! Aku ingin sebuah istana, bukan gubuk!"radang Putri Jin Hee kesal.

Dalam hati Ok Taecyeon, sang jenderal perang yang diperintahkan Kaisar Jung untuk mengantar sendiri selir baru dari Arthemis ini mengerang keras. Dia bisa menangkap mata penuh tanda tanya Pangeran Park yang berdiri disampingnya namun yang bisa Taecyeon lakukan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang kaisar? Kenapa Yunho memberikan pavilliun yang sudah lama terbengkalai ini pada seorang selir baru? Apa ini permintaan dari Pangeran Kim yang sepintas terlihat polos itu?

"Memang ini tempatnya, Putri Kim dan silakan masuk agar anda bisa beristirahat untuk menghadiri pesta penyambutan nanti malam."seru Taecyeon dengan nada datar seraya melirik beberapa dayang yang segera membimbing putri yang masih terkejut itu untuk masuk.

Diambang pintu pavilliun itu, Putri Jin Hee berbalik dan menatap dingin padajenderal perang yang senantiasa bertampang datar itu. "Katakan pada sang kaisar jika aku menolak untuk tinggal di pavilliun jelek ini! Aku ingin sebuah pavilliun megah dan itu harus tersedia besok!"tuntut Jin Hee dengan nada angkuh.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan tentang ini, Jenderal Ok?"tanya Park Yoochun begitu melihat Putri Jin Hee menghilang dibalik pintu pavilliun meski suaranya yang memerintahkan dan mengeluhkan sesuatu pada para dayang terus terdengar.

Tangan Taecyeon mengenggam erat pedang yang sudah seperti bagian dirinya. Sang kaisar benar-benar menempatkan mereka semua dalam kesulitan yang semakin gila. "Tidak ada! Sebaiknya aku mengantar anda ke tempat sang _daegun_ sudah menunggu."

"Dimana Pangeran Jaejoong akan tinggal? Sebuah pavilliun juga?"tanya Park Yoochun penasaran apalagi tadi sang kaisar dengan nada tegas mengatakan akan mengantar sendiri sepupu nakalnya yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

Ok Taecyeon menghela nafas kecil sebelum berpaling pada jenderal perang Arthemis yang berjalan disampingnya. "Yang Mulia Jung membangun sebuah istana untuk pangeran kalian itu!"ungkapnya dingin.

"Kau bercanda!"seru Park Yoochun keras dan tersenyum lebar namun mulut Pangeran Park itu akhirnya melongo dengan mata melotot tidak percaya saat melihat ekspresi serius dari Jenderal Ok.

"Ini gila!"cetusnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

 **JIANG MI**

Dahi sang _daegun_ berkerut dengan wajah datar saat mendengar semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu bergabung dengannya di kediaman khusus tamu kehormatan Apollo ini. "Apa kau sedang bercanda?"sela Kim Jin Hyuk dengan senyum kecil seraya meneguk teh yang disajikan salah satu dayang.

"Tidak! Aku mendengar langsung dari Jenderal Ok!"tegas Yoochun dengan wajah tidak suka karena sepupunya itu malah seperti tidak percaya dan menertawakannya. "Sebuah istana! Dan itu untuk Jaejoong!"tambah Yoochun lagi sambil menjatuhkan dirinya diseberang sang _daegun_.

Senyum tipis penuh perhitungan muncul diwajah tampan Kim Jin Hyuk, sebenarnya dia sudah menebak sejak awal jika adiknya itu pasti akan diperlakukan layaknya sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi sang kaisar Apollo saat _namja_ arogan itu bukannya marah, melainkan tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang tidak sopan. "Bukankah itu bagus? Jalan Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan semua keinginannya saat ini terbuka lebar!"

"Dan dia juga mengumpulkan deretan musuh yang pastinya tidak akan tinggal diam!"cetus Yoochun telak.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Langkah kaki yang mengelilingi kamar mewah itu sudah terdengar sejak 10 menit yang lalu dan mulai membuat Cho Kyuhyun jengah dan memutar matanya. Pangeran Kim memang sosok yang unik, cerdik sekalipun terkadang sikap kekanakan itu muncul dan membuat semua orang kesulitan karena ulahnya yang selalu diluar perkiraan. Seperti saat ini, tidak hentinya pangeran berwajah rupawan yang sudah mengenakan hanbok mewah berwarna merah yang diberikan Yang Mulia Jung itu mengeluh tentang segala hal tidak penting untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak disini karena anak selir sialan itu! Jawab aku, Kyu dan jangan diam saja!"marah Jaejoong pada pengawalnya yang hanya terus menyeringai kecil saat menatapnya dan juga seluruh istana Ares ini.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? Istana ini indah dan sangat mewah melebihi pavilliun Ares? Perhatian sang kaisar yang mengantar anda secara pribadi, bahkan menyediakan hanbok paling mewah yang pernah kulihat? Kenyataan jika Ares ini berada begitu dengan dengan istana pribadi Kaisar Jung? Atau tentang apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada anda? Atau tentang bibir anda yang sedikit bengkak itu?"rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun itu membuat Jaejoong terduduk dengan gaya tidak sopan dan mata terpejam. Lagi-lagi pipi Pangeran Arthemis itu merah padam dan dalam hati memaki sang kaisar yang sudah menciumnya seperti orang barbar itu.

"Apa sangat terlihat? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang tahu?"tanya Jaejoong lirih seraya meraba bibirnya yang memang sedikit berdenyut itu. Pangeran muda itu berkali-kali meremas kipas hitam kecil yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dengan erat layaknya sebilah pisau tajam. "Aku sedikit takut dengan semua perhatian itu, Kyu!"guman Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghampiri tempat Jaejoong duduk, tangannya meremas kuat bahu pangeran yang sangat dikasihinya itu. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu dan buang rasa takut itu! Jadilah diri anda sendiri karena Yang Mulia Pangeran Kim yang aku kenal adalah sosok yang berani dan pantang menyerah jika dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu! Lagipula anda tidak meminta semua ini tapi sang kaisar sendiri yang memberikannya dalam nampan emas!"

Sepasang mata doe itu terbuka lebar dan sekarang sorot penuh tekad tampak didalamnya sebelum seringai licik mengulas dibibirnya yang merah alami. "Kau benar, Kyu! Aku ingin Apollo dan maka itulah yang akan terjadi!"

.

.

.

.

Pesta penyambutan itu berlangsung mewah dan dihadiri oleh hampir semua penghuni istana dalam kecuali sang Permaisuri Lee yang mengutus dayang Rong untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada Kaisar Jung karena dia tidak bisa hadir disebabkan sakit. Sang Kaisar Jung hanya menanggapi dingin semua ucapan sopan yang menjemukan itu, Jung Yunho tidak bodoh dan tahu pasti Lee Saera sengaja tidak hadir untuk menunjukkan dirinya lebih terhormat dari rombongan Arthemis.

"Katakan pada Permaisuri Lee, pesta akan berlangsung lancar walau tanpa kehadirannya!"seru sang kaisar dengan nada mengusir yang membuat wajah penuh kerut dayang Rong membeku karena sebelumnya dia mengira sang kaisar akan memaksa permaisuri untuk hadir di pesta ini. "Pergilah!"usir Yunho langsung saat menyadari dayang tua yang sangat licik itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh halaman luas yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan orang itu.

Sepasang mata musang itu terlihat puas dengan semua pengaturan yang sudah dibuatnya, rencananya berjalan lancar dan fakta jika Jaejoong yang menempati Ares belum diketahui oleh para selir dan pejabat Apollo. Semua selir terlihat sibuk menebak seperti apa rupa selir Kim dari Arthemis yang mereka anggap sebagai ancaman. Disisi kanan sang kaisar, telah duduk dengan anggun _hwangtaehu_ Jung bersama kedua saudaranya yang sibuk makan dan bercanda.

"Putra Mahkota Kim, Pangeran Kim, Putri Jin Hee dan Pangeran Park tiba!"

Seruan keras dari kasim Im istana menghentikan suara musik dan suara obrolan yang tadinya memenuhi halaman itu. Hening tercipta seketika karena semua mata saat ini tertuju pada rombongan yang baru tiba bersama puluhan pengawal dan dayang. Mereka membungkuk hormat pada sang kaisar Apollo yang tersenyum tipis pada satu-satunya sosok yang berhanbok merah mewah dan membalas tatapan dengan berani itu.

"Selamat malam dan aku harap kalian menikmati pesta kecil ini."sambut Yunho dengan suara keras yang membuat music kembali dimainkan dan obrolan kembali dimulai. Wajah-wajah penuh penasaran terlihat dari semua sudut halaman itu saat menatap pangeran dan putri dari Arthemis, terutama pangeran muda berwajah menawan dengan rambut hitam legam dan mengenakan hanbok merah yang sangat mencolok diantara hanbok hitam para _namja_.

Beberapa dayang membantu _daegun_ Kim dan juga Pangeran Park untuk duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan sedangkan kasim pribadi sang kaisar membimbing Jaejoong yang memasang wajah datar untuk duduk disisi kiri yang sangat dekat dengan sang kaisar bersama Putri Jin Hee yang terlihat senang karena mengira semua pesta dan kemewahan ini ditujukan untuknya.

"Hanbok itu sangat pantas membalut tubuhmu, _chagiya_."guman sang kaisar lirih pada Jaejoong yang baru saja mengumankan terima kasih pada kasim Im yang menghidangkan beberapa kudapan manis untuknya.

Mata doe itu melirik cepat sekelilingnya sebelum mendelik tajam pada sang kaisar yang sudah kembali memasang wajah dingin dan menatap kearah kumpulan penari yang sedang menunjukkan tarian khas. "Kau membuat semua orang menatap aneh padaku!"desis Jaejoong lirih namun dia yakin Kaisar Jung mendengarnya karena kedut samar disudut bibir itu terlihat jelas olehnya.

.

.

.

Mata tajam _hwangtaehu_ Jung terus mengikuti setiap perubahan ekspresi sekecil apa pun yang tampak pada wajah putra sulungnya dan juga pangeran muda Arthemis yang sekarang duduk anggun dengan wajah angkuh disisi kiri sang kaisar. Dengan yakin, _yeoja_ yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hidup ini bisa memastikan jika ada sesuatu diantara Yunho dan Pangeran Jaejoong. Interaksi kecil mereka yang berbisik itu tidak luput dari mata _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang jeli.

"Cantik sekali!"guman _hwangtaehu_ Jung pelan pada Yunho yang langsung menatap sang ibusuri dengan tatapan datar sebelum sebuah senyum terukir diwajah keras yang selalu bersikap dingin itu.

Kaisar Apollo itu bisa menangkap jelas maksud dari gumanan singkat _yeoja_ yang sudah membesarkannya dengan didikan keras itu. "Dan kuharap ibunda akan menyukainya."tegas Yunho pelan namun tersirat nada tidak menerima bantahan.

Jung Heechul tersentak pelan _, yeoja_ paro baya itu meremas erat hanboknya walaupun wajahnya tetap tenang dan tidak menyiratkan apapun. "Tentu saja aku akan sangat menyukai Pangeran Kim!"

Sorot puas terlihat dari sepasang mata dingin putranya yang menjadi kaisar Apollo itu. "Aku tahu ibunda akan mengerti dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!"usai mengatakan itu sang kaisar kembali memasang senyum dan berbincang dengan _daegun_ Kim yang terus memuji keindahan Apollo sedangkan Pangeran Jaejoong terlihat acuh menikmati kudapan.

.

.

"Secepatnya kalian harus menemui Pangeran Kim dan jalankan peran kalian sebagai temannya yang terbaik!"seru _hwangtaehu_ Jung dengan bibir terkatup pada kedua pangeran kembar yang ditahu pasti mendengar dan juga memperhatikan semua yang baru terjadi.

Jung Changmin mengangguk kecil dengan cengiran polos, sejak Pangeran Kim memasuki halaman ini dengan hanbok mencolok itu, dia sudah sangat menarik perhatian, wajah angkuh dan indah itu benar-benar mengalihkan semua pikiran Changmin dari makanan yang selalu menjadi pilihan utamanya. "Tentu saja kami akan jadi sahabat Pangeran Kim yang paling baik."

"Dalam waktu 1 minggu, kita akan tahu dimana posisi Pangeran Kim itu! Lawan atau kawan!"timpal Jung Chansung dengan senyum lebar. Sangat penasaran pada sosok ramping yang bisa menaklukan hati sedingin es sang kaisar.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Desahan kecil itu terdengar mengalun indah ditengah gelap malam itu. Tangan-tangan kurang ajar itu begitu menyebalkan karena terasa mengoda seperti lembutnya arak terbaik sekaligus sepanas bara api yang membakar. Jaejoong bahkan melupakan rasa dingin dan takut yang sebelumnya meronta dalam kepalanya, semua itu digantikan dengan rasa berdebar aneh yang menginginkan tangan panas itu disetiap senti tubuhnya.

"Kau semanis dan sepanas yang kubayangkan!"suara serak itu diikuti lumatan kuat pada leher jenjang yang masih setengah tertutupi hanbok putih yang begitu tipis. Desahan terkejut itu membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu untuk mencicipi kulit beraroma harum itu, lidahnya menelusuri tepian hanbok yang sudah berantakan itu.

Tawa lembut itu terdengar sedikit terengah diiringi desahan kecil yang terus keluar dari bibir semerah darah _namja_ ramping yang sedang memeluk erat leher sekeras baja itu. "Aku bahkan bisa mematikan layaknya racun, Yang Mulia."bisik Jaejoong sedikit terengah karena jari-jari panjang itu baru saja menyelusup dalam hanboknya dan memilin pelan puncak dadanya yang terasa sekeras batu. "Ughhh...Nakal sekali, kaisar mesum!"desis Jaejoong frustasi karena Yunho malah tertawa kecil seraya mengigit pelan hidungnya.

"Sejak detik ini, kau adalah milikku Jung Jaejoong! Apollo akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu selamanya!"suara parau itu terdengar seperti sumpah ditelinga Jaejoong yang terkesiap kecil karena hanbok yang dikenakannya telah terlempar ke sudut ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi lilin kecil itu.

Senyum kecil keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang sibuk membalas setiap lumatan intim dan juga lidah nakal sang kaisar. Tangan berjari lentik itu menarik kasar rambut Yunho yang membuat kedua pasang mata penuh nafsu itu bertemu. "Aku ingin orang paling penting di Apollo!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favourites, readers, reaviews, siders and guests. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan full romance part akan ada di chapter depan. So, Chapter 12 maybe akan diupdate awal tahun 2016.


	13. Chapter 12-ALL FOR YOU

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN HESTIA**

"Apa maksudmu jika istana megah itu bukan ditempati selir dari Arthemis?"

Wajah merah karena menahan emosi dan suara tinggi Permaisuri Lee membuat beberapa dayang yang melayaninya menunduk takut dan melirik pada dayang Rong yang tetap bisa bersikap tenang dengan semua kemarahan yang diumbar oleh permaisuri Apollo yang temperamental dan tidak suka jika posisinya sebagai penguasa istana dalam terancam.

Sejak dibangun, Ares memang mengundang bukan saja perdebatan tapi juga pertanyaan bagi seluruh penghuni istana dalam yang memang sangat penasaran pada sosok yang akan menempati istana megah nan luas yang dibangun khusus oleh Kaisar Jung dan jawabannya datang hari ini! Bisik-bisik mulai menyebar diseluruh istana dalam dan semua orang merasa tercengang sekaligus tidak percaya, semua orang ingin melihat seperti apa sosok penghuni Ares itu, apalagi puluhan dayang dan pengawal ditugaskan langsung oleh sang kaisar untuk melayani pemilik Ares yang baru!

Bukan seorang selir baru yang mendapatkan istana yang diberi nama Ares itu, melainkan seorang pangeran muda bernama Kim Jaejoong! Putra bungsu dari Raja Kim Hyun Joong yang akan tinggal selama 3 tahun di Apollo sebagai syarat perdamaian!

"Itu benar, Yang Mulia! Istana itu ditempati oleh Pangeran Kim!"tegas dayang Rong dengan suara datar. Selama puluhan tahun menjadi abdi dalam istana, baru kali ini dayang Rong melihat langsung seorang kaisar menghadiahkan sebuah istana lengkap dengan puluhan dayang dan pengawal pada seorang pangeran muda!

Permaisuri Lee mengigit keras bibirnya, menahan makian yang hampir saja dilontarkannya dihadapan para dayang yang tidak boleh tahu jika dia sedang merasa sangat terhina. "Apa kalian sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana sosok Pangeran Kim itu? Jadi dimana selir Arthemis itu tinggal? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di Apollo dan aku tidak tahu?"tanyanya dengan nada rendah yang mengancam.

"Sang kaisar mengantar sendiri Pangeran Kim ke istana itu, Yang Mulia dan menurut salah satu pengawal, selir Kim ditempatkan di paviliun Phabos!"jawab salah satu pengawal pada sang permaisuri yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Phabos? Kau yakin? Bukankah itu pavilliun milik selir kaisar terdahulu yang dihukum mati?"dengan kuat Lee Saera meremas rok hanbok yang dikenakannya hingga kusut. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya jika Kaisar Jung menempatkan seorang selir baru di pavilliun yang bahkan tidak layak untuk seorang pelayan sedangkan seorang pangeran muda mendapatkan istana mewah lengkap dengan dayang dan pengawal!

Pengawal itu hanya mengangguk kecil membenarkan. Mata sipit sang permaisuri melirik tajam pada dayang Rong yang setia berdiri disampingnya, helaan nafas ringan terdengar dari bibir berpemerah itu. "Semua keluar karena aku ingin istirahat!"perintahnya dingin.

' _Apa sebenarnya rencana Yunho? Kenapa dia melakukan hal gila yang pastinya akan mendatangkan banyak masalah di Apollo? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki puluhan selir? Jangan bilang kalau kutukan biksu itu benar terjadi! Aku harus menyingkirkan Pangeran Arthemis itu secepatnya!_ 'panik Permaisuri Lee dalam hati.

"Dayang Rong, lakukan tugasmu! Aku tidak mau hal gila ini akan mengacaukan kedudukanku di istana ini! Tidak ada yang boleh merebut perhatian sang kaisar dariku! Semua penghalangku untuk mendapatkan Apollo harus mati!"inilah sosok asli Lee Saera, kejam dan penuh tipu muslihat.

Seringai licik tampak diwajah penuh kerut dayang Rong,"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Yang Mulia. Pangeran muda itu baru berusia 18 tahun dan hamba pikir akan sangat mudah menyingkirkannya. Dia tidak akan kuat dengan semua konflik dan intrik yang akan kita ciptakan!"

.

.

.

.

 **ARES PALACE**

Bulan masih bersinar terang diantara ribuan bintang yang berkerlip indah dilangit malam yang seolah tak berujung saat Jaejoong meninggalkan pesta yang masih berlangsung meriah dengan alasan ingin beristirahat. Pangeran Arthemis itu sebenarnya sedikit menaruh rasa curiga saat dengan mudah Kaisar Jung membiarkannya pergi tanpa menahannya bahkan dengan senyum tipis. Sungguh bukanlah sifat penguasa Apollo yang biasanya egois itu!

"Tempat ini begitu indah. Aku yakin anda akan merasa nyaman tinggal disini, Yang Mulia!"Ujar Kwon Boa sambil membantu Jaejoong melepaskan hanbok indah nan mewah dari tubuh rampingnya hingga menyisakan dalaman berupa sutra putih yang begitu tipis.

"Aku tadi sempat berbincang dengan beberapa dayang Apollo yang bertugas di istana ini dan apa anda tahu?"Yoona meringis kecil saat melihat tatapan tajam dari pangeran yang sudah lama dilayaninya itu. Dia tahu Jaejoong sangat benci teka teki. "Yang Mulia Jung mengawasi sendiri pembangunan istana ini dan semua dayang yang akan melayani anda, dipilih secara khusus!"Ujar dayang cantik itu berapi-api seraya menyisir rambut panjang sang pangeran yang tergerai indah.'

Senyum kecil terulas diwajah rupawan sang pangeran saat mendengar setiap usaha yang dilakukan Yang Mulia Jung untuk menepati syarat pertamanya. Istana Ares ini memang sangat mengagumkan dan semua dayang serta pengawal memperlakukannya dengan sikap hormat yang tidak tercela. "Kalian pergilah istirahat karena besok akan jadi hari yang panjang!"perintahnya ringan pada kedua dayang kepercayaannya.

Baik Kwon Boa maupun Im Yoona tidaklah bodoh dan buta, mereka bisa melihat jelas bercak merah yang ada dileher sang pangeran dan itu jelas bukanlah gigitan serangga. Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan semua hal yang perlu mereka ketahui, dan selama pangeran muda mereka bahagia maka apa pun akan mereka lakukan. "Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."pamit kedua _yeoja_ itu dengan lirikan menggoda yang membuat pangeran mereka mendengus lucu sambil menaikkan kerah hanboknya yang rendah itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku malam, kaisar bodoh!"erang Jaejoong lirih.

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

Kasim Im bisa melihat jika suasana hati Kaisar Jung sedang sangat baik karena _namja_ yang selalu haus akan perang itu sejak meninggalkan tempat pesta terlihat begitu tidak sabar dan terus saja menyeringai kecil seperti sedang membayangkan atau mengingat sesuatu. Kasim tua yang sudah melayani Yunho selama bertahun-tahun itu mengerjakan tugasnya membantu sang kaisar mengganti hanboknya dengan cepat.

"Anda akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"tanya kasim Im datar tanpa menunjukkan rasa penasarannya walau dia bisa menduga apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kaisar Apollo itu jika melihat bagaimana tatapan tajam sang kaisar sepanjang malam pada sosok pangeran muda berwajah menawan nan angkuh itu yang sudah membuat semua mata terpesona.

Jung Yunho tersenyum kecil pada kasim yang sangat mengerti dirinya itu. Dia sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengejar Jaejoong begitu Pangeran Arthemis itu meninggalkan pesta demi kesopanan pada _daegun_ Kim yang beberapa kali melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya dengan sorot menyelidik, namun sekarang telah mendekati tengah malam dan sang kaisar telah mencapai batas kesabarannya!

"Aku akan pergi ke Ares!"beritahu _namja_ bermata musang itu tanpa merasa perlu menyembunyikan hal yang cepat atau lambat akan diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni istana.

Kasim Im tersenyum lebar seraya mengikatkan hanbok sederhana yang dikenakan sang kaisar yang tampak begitu tampan. Memang sudah saatnya _namja_ kecil yang tumbuh besar dibawah tiran kaisar terdahulu ini merasakan kebahagiaan meski dengan cara yang mungkin akan menimbulkan banyak sekali pertentangan di Apollo. "Pangeran Kim sangat mempesona dan hamba sempat menduga jika Yang Mulia Pangeran adalah seorang _yeoja_. Dia begitu anggun sekaligus angkuh dengan wajah seindah itu!"cetus kasim itu pada sang kaisar yang terlihat bangga dan bahagia.

"Dia memang berbeda. Kuharap kau akan melayaninya sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, kasim Im!"Yunho menatap tajam _namja_ tua yang membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum meninggalkan istana pribadinya itu bersama sekumpulan pengawal kepercayaannya.

.

.

.

 **ARES PALACE**

Keheningan melingkupi diri Jaejoong saat kamar besar itu hanya menyisakan dirinya dan juga beberapa lilin beraroma yang membuat suasana terasa sedikit menyesakkan, perlahan Jaejoong menghampiri jendela besar disudut kamar dan membukanya lebar. Dihirupnya udara malam yang berbau wangi berulang kali untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang seperti akan meledak. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika hari dimana dia akan menjadi milik Kaisar Jung telah tiba. Telinganya menangkap jelas suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang ditutup pelan, dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membalikkan badan bahkan saat merasakan sepasang tangan yang terlihat sangat kuat itu melingkari pinggangnya dengan intim.

"Menungguku?"

Bisikan arogan nan percaya diri itu membuat Jaejoong tergelak kecil sebelum menjawab dengan suara malas dan sedikit tajam yang membuat _namja_ pemilik tangan besar itu ikut tertawa dan mempererat pelukannya disertai kecupan ringan dipipinya yang terasa dingin karena angin malam yang berhembus.

"Tidak! Untuk apa? Aku tahu anda akan datang bahkan tanpa diundang!"

Dengan santai Yunho meletakkan dagunya dibahu ramping _namja_ yang sudah menjadi obsesinya sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya di medan perang. Saat ini dia memang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong padanya namun satu hal yang pasti, Pangeran Arthemis ini tidak menolaknya, bahkan membalas semua perlakuannya dengan hangat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Yunho seraya membalikkan tubuh ramping itu agar masuk dalam pelukannya.

Tangan Jaejoong refleks melingkar nyaman disekeliling tubuh besar sang kaisar. Lagi-lagi dia tidak merasakan perasaan canggung yang seharusnya ada diantara mereka. Terlebih _namja_ arogan yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah seorang kaisar dengan reputasi yang sangat menakutkan. "Banyak hal terutama apa yang akan penghuni Apollo pikirkan tentang aku dan statusku nanti! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengisi hari-hari panjang yang harus kulalui? Hal-hal kecil yang tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya."jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum gugup pada sang kaisar yang terlihat begitu mengerti tentang dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak mengungkapkan semua kegamangannya ini pada sang _daegun_ yang sangat menyayanginya!

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk menegaskan statusmu dan juga untuk mengisi harimu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu tanpa terkecuali. Bukankah itu mudah? Tunjukkan pada Apollo siapa dirimu pangeran nakal!"Yunho menghujani bibir merah yang seperti candu untuknya itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat _namja_ cantik dalam pelukannya sedikit mengeliat dan terengah dengan suara indah.

Dengan gemas Jaejoong memukul dada sang kaisar yang benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri itu, mulutnya mencibir saat melihat ekspresi kekanakkan diwajah penguasa Apollo yang selalu bersikap sedingin es saat didepan umum itu. "Andai semudah itu! Kenyataan jika aku adalah orang yang menempati Istana Ares mungkin akan mengegerkan kerajaanmu mulai besok! Apa anda pernah memikirkan jika aku mungkin akan memiliki banyak sekali musuh, Yang Mulia? Akan banyak sekali orang yang akan berusaha menyingkirkan aku!"

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap tajam wajah rupawan yang ada dihadapannya itu, jari-jarinya menyisir pelan rambut segelap malam yang membingkai wajah indah sang pangeran yang sudah menaklukan hatinya itu. "Apollo akan menerima semua keputusanku dan aku sudah memutuskan kau akan menjadi orang yang selalu kuprioritaskan dari segala hal! Musuh? Orang yang berani memusuhimu akan kupastikan menemui ajalnya! Menyingkirkan-mu? Singkirkan saja mereka lebih dulu!"seringai dingin diwajah Kaisar Jung kala mengatakan semua itu tanpa emosi sedikit pun membuat hati Jaejoong tenang.

"Lagipula aku juga sudah memastikan ibusuri akan mendukungmu! Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan, nikmati saja kehidupanmu Apollo"suara berat sang kaisar terdengar begitu arogan dan berkuasa.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar, wajah rupawan itu terlihat bingung untuk pertama kalinya sejak Yunho mengenalnya hingga kaisar Apollo itu tersenyum kecil. " _Hwangtaehu_ Jung?"tanya Jaejoong memastikan karena dalam pikirannya terlintas bayangan _yeoja_ paro baya yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh selidik dan senyum kaku.

" _Hwangtaehu_ Jung dan kedua adikku! Jadi singkirkan semua kegelisahanmu dan tegakkan kepala cantikmu itu untuk menghadapi semua musuh yang harus kau singkirkan! Bukankah kau tidak suka jika ada yang menghalangi jalanmu?"suara bass sang kaisar kembali terdengar tajam walaupun sorot matanya mencerminkan kehangatan yang membuat Jaejoong merasa aman dan percaya diri hingga dengan berani menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang yang terasa nyaman itu.

"Kuharap Yang Mulia tidak akan pernah menyesal karena telah memilihku! Aku ini tidak suka kalah dan aku juga akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuanku!"bisik Jaejoong tegas sambil membuka beberapa tali kecil yang terkait pada hanbok sang kaisar yang hanya menyeringai acuh.

Dengan mudah Yunho mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dalam gendongannya, sikap manja pangeran nakal itu seolah memberi tanda jika pembicaraan serius mereka telah usai dan ini saatnya mereka berbagi kehangatan. Bibir mereka bertaut intim dengan mata berpandangan yang saling menyiratkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada hasrat saat Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong diatas peraduan indah Ares dan mulai membelai pelan tubuh yang masih ditutupi hanbok itu. "Kau tahu, Jaejoongie? Bertemu denganmu membuatku mengubah semua prinsip dalam hidupku!"bisik Yunho parau diantara ciuman dan lumatan intim mereka.

"Ukhmmm...Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dalam hidupku, Jung Yunho!"sahut Jaejoong dengan suara tertahan karena jari-jari panjang sang kaisar dengan nakal meremas sesuatu dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tertutup oleh hanbok setipis sutra. "Disana...Aahh! Lebih keras lagi!"racau Jaejoong tanpa sadar dengan mata terpejam karena jari sang kaisar menimbulkan sensani aneh sekaligus panas yang menyenangkan ditubuhnya.

Desahan kecil itu terdengar mengalun indah ditengah gelap malam itu. Tangan-tangan kurang ajar itu begitu menyebalkan karena terasa mengoda seperti lembutnya arak terbaik sekaligus sepanas bara api yang membakar. Jaejoong bahkan melupakan rasa dingin dan takut yang sebelumnya meronta dalam kepalanya, semua itu digantikan dengan rasa berdebar aneh yang menginginkan tangan panas itu disetiap senti tubuhnya.

"Kau semanis dan sepanas yang kubayangkan!"suara serak itu diikuti lumatan kuat pada leher jenjang yang masih setengah tertutupi hanbok putih yang begitu tipis. Desahan terkejut itu membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu untuk mencicipi kulit beraroma harum itu, lidahnya menelusuri tepian hanbok yang sudah berantakan itu.

Tawa lembut itu terdengar sedikit terengah diiringi desahan kecil yang terus keluar dari bibir semerah darah _namja_ ramping yang sedang memeluk erat leher sekeras baja itu. "Aku bahkan bisa mematikan layaknya racun, Yang Mulia."bisik Jaejoong sedikit terengah karena jari-jari panjang itu baru saja menyelusup dalam hanboknya dan memilin pelan puncak dadanya yang terasa sekeras batu. "Ughhh...Nakal sekali, kaisar mesum!"desis Jaejoong frustasi karena Yunho malah tertawa kecil seraya mengigit pelan hidungnya.

"Sejak detik ini, kau adalah milikku Jung Jaejoong! Apollo akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu selamanya!"suara parau itu terdengar seperti sumpah ditelinga Jaejoong yang terkesiap kecil karena hanbok yang dikenakannya telah terlempar ke sudut ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi lilin kecil itu. Angin dingin membuat kulitnya yang telanjang meremang, namun kehangatan dari tubuh besar yang juga sudah telanjang itu seperti lapisan kedua baginya dan langsung memerangkapnya dalam gairah yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Senyum kecil keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang sibuk membalas setiap lumatan intim dan juga lidah nakal sang kaisar yang berkeliaran disetiap senti kulitnya. Tangan berjari lentik itu menarik kasar rambut Yunho yang membuat kedua pasang mata penuh nafsu itu bertemu. "Aku ingin orang paling penting di Apollo!"tuntut pangeran berwajah rupawan itu dengan nada kuat seraya menahan erangan karena sang kaisar dengan sengaja mengesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang sekeras baja dan sepanas api!

Seringai licik penuh kemenangan terukir dibibir sang penguasa Apollo itu. "Dan kau telah mendapatkannya!"tegas Yunho cepat seraya melabuhkan bibir disalah satu tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda didada sepucat pualam milik _namja_ yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya. Lidahnya mengitari tonjolan kecil itu pelan dan mengoda. Menyesap kuat kulit putih Pangeran Arthemis yang sedang terengah dengan suara lembut itu.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong mencakar kuat punggung kekar sang kaisar yang ada diatasnya, rasa panas tubuh mereka menyebar cepat dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang mengetarkan hati Jaejoong. Mulutnya terasa berdenyut pelan karena semua ciuman dan lumatan yang dilabuhkan penguasa Apollo itu. Seluruh tubuhnya mungkin sudah penuh dengan bukti keganasan gairah sang kaisar. "Jangan mengodakan terus! Akan kubalas kau nanti!"maki _namja_ cantik itu pada Yunho yang malah mengigit gemas bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu.

"Akan kutunggu pembalasanmu _, chagiya_ tapi sekarang lingkarkan kaki indahmu itu disekeliling pinggangku!"perintah Yunho dengan suara parau pada Jaejoong yang walaupun sedikit bingung namun tidak membantah.

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar dengan mulut yang terus mengerang pelan saat jari-jari panjang itu dengan berani membuka lebar kaki jenjangnya dan mulai membelai tubuh Jaejoong yang terus berkedut aneh dan membuat perutnya terasa dipenuhi ribuan kepak sayap kupu-kupu.

Pikiran _namja_ cantik itu seperti berkabut dengan semua rasa nikmat yang terus menerpa tubuhnya karena tangan nakal yang ada dalam dirinya. "Pelan...Euhhh..."ringis Jaejoong menahan nyeri aneh karena ulah sang kaisar. "Apa..."pertanyaan itu hilang tertelan desahan keras Jaejoong karena tanpa peringatan sang kaisar mengantikan jari sialan itu dengan melesakkan dirinya cepat dan dalam hingga nafas Pangeran Arthemis itu terengah dan jari-jarinya yang lentik tanpa sadar menghujam kuat punggung sang kaisar.

Yunho mengusap sebutir airmata yang keluar dari sudut mata doe yang seolah tak berdasar itu. Untuk sesaat dia melupakan sensasi nikmat yang sedang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa hangat dan menemukan tempat untuk pulang. Dia harus melakukan ini untuk memastikan pangeran nakal ini menjadi miliknya! Penguasa Apollo ini tidak akan pernah membiarkan Pangeran Arthemis ini pergi dari hidupnya. " _Mianhe, nae sarang_...Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Lakukan apa saja untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Gigit atau pukul saja aku jika kau mau...Tapi jangan melawannya karena kau akan lebih kesakitan!"ujar _namja_ bermata musang itu diantara setiap dorongan pelannya.

"Aku membencimu, kaisar kejam!"

Suara lembut itu memaki tajam sang kaisar sambil mengigit kuat bahu Yunho hingga berdarah. Jaejoong tidak peduli itu, dia sedang merasa sangat kesakitan jadi kaisar mesum itu juga harus merasakan hal yang sama. "Kau seharusnya memperingatiku!"kecam Jaejoong setengah meringis dengan wajah merah yang berlapis keringat tipis. Rasa terbakar yang aneh dan panas membuat pikirannya terasa gila, dia memang merasa kesakitan namun entah kenapa rasa lengkap itu juga terasa dihatinya.

"Apa aku boleh bergerak, _chagiya?"_ permintaan izin itu terdengar aneh disituasi panas yang sedang melingkupi kamar mewah itu, namun Jung Yunho tidak mau membuat pangeran berwajah rupawan yang sedang menyesuaikan diri dengannya itu merasa lebih tidak nyaman lagi. Dia akan mengabaikan semua kebutuhannya bahkan rasa sakit di punggungnya demi kenikmatan yang akan diberikannya pada sang penguasa hatinya ini!

Setelah diam beberapa saat dengan tubuh yang tetap bertautan, mata doe itu mengerjap cepat karena sensasi mengelitik yang sekarang mengantikan rasa sakit dan terbakar itu. "Bergeraklah! Pelan, ini pertama kalinya asal kau ingat!"seru Jaejoong dengan suara serak seraya kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada sekeliling leher Yunho dan membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu memberinya kenikmatan aneh yang sepertinya akan sangat disukainya.

Dengan nakal Jaejoong menyesap kuat kulit berwarna tan didada sang kaisar sebelum menjilatnya dengan gaya seduktif yang membuat penguasa Apollo itu mendesah kasar dan bergerak semakin cepat hingga _namja_ cantik dibawahnya memekik terkejut. Kedua pasang mata yang penuh gairah itu bertemu dan Jaejoong menyeringai kecil saat meminta hal yang membuat sang kaisar tertawa kasar.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh mengunjungi semua selirmu itu lagi!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : hadiah tahun baru (?) untuk semua readers, followers, favourites, siders and guests. Full yunjae so gw harap semua senang ya. Happy holiday untuk yang masih berlibur ^^


	14. Chapter 13 - HADES

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN HADES**

Malam hampir berganti pagi, bulan bahkan telah bersembunyi dibalik awan-awan kehitaman yang bergumpal. Suasana terasa hening dan hampir mencekam karena suara burung gagak yang sesekali mengeluarkan suara aneh disalah satu ranting pohon besar disekitar tempat itu. Sesuai namanya, pavilliun Hades adalah tempat yang mengerikan dan paling dihindari oleh semua penghuni istana dalam yang sangat berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh hingga harus mendatangi tempat dimana pangeran kembar Apollo tinggal bersama dengan sejumlah dayang tanpa ekspresi dan pengawal bertampang sangar.

Paviliun yang sebagian besar dindingnya diberi warna hitam atau coklat itu dikelilingi pohon-pohon berdaun lebat. Sebuah jembatan panjang diatas sebuah kolam luas harus dilalui untuk mencapai Hades. Dalam kolom besar itu, kedua Pangeran Jung memelihara ikan-ikan kecil pemakan daging dengan gigi runcing yang menakutkan sebagian orang. Hades begitu terpencil dan merupakan tempat pengasingan bagi leluhur Apollo yang dikabarkan terkena kutukan, namun semua itu tidak membuat Jung Changmin dan Jung Chansung takut untuk memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat tinggal mereka!

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Chwang?"Chansung melirik sekilas saudaranya yang tampaknya sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan karena tidak bergerak sejak 30 menit yang lalu dari jendela besar disudut kamar mereka.

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari burung gagak yang sedang diamatinya, Changmin menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya. "Cara menyingkirkan Permaisuri Lee tapi tanpa mengotori tangan kita!"

Suara tergelak kecil terdengar dari sudut tempat Chansung duduk seraya menikmati secawan arak,"Itu mudah sekali, saudaraku. Adu domba saja para selir itu dengan permaisuri! Kau tahu rasa iri itu bisa sangat mengerikan dan kita manfaatkan itu! Satu persatu kita singkirkan semua orang yang bisa menganggu kedudukan kita!"tidak terdengar lagi suara kekanakan dari pangeran bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

Jung Changmin menyeringai dingin saat bertatapan dengan mata Jung Chansung, pada dasarnya dia juga pikiran yang sama dengan kembarannya. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh menyingkirkan mereka dari Apollo, siapa pun itu. "Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu tentang Pangeran Kim? Kulihat Yang Mulia sangat menaruh perhatian padanya. Jika dia berada di pihak permaisuri maka rencana kita tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar!"

Desahan kesal keluar dari mulut Chansung saat menyerahkan cawan kecil yang terisi penuh pada Changmin yang langsung meneguknya. "Itu masalah yang tidak kita duga sebelumnya, Chwang tapi kita harus mencari tahu secepatnya siapa sebenarnya Pangeran Kim itu bagi jeonha! Aku ingin permaisuri bukan saja terusir dari istana tapi..."

"Tapi dia harus keluar dari istana Apollo tanpa nyawa! Itu sepadan dengan apa yang dilakukan Menteri Lee pada ibunda kita! Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa!"timpal Jung Changmin tidak kalah dingin dengan kembarannya.

Dihadapan semua orang bahkan _hwangtaehu_ Jung boleh saja mereka bertingkah seperti sepasang remaja yang nakal dan hanya menikmati hidup dengan bersenang-senang, namun itu bukanlah mereka melainkan topeng yang mereka gunakan dengan begitu licik. Sejak awal mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain dan akan tetap seperti itu!

"Kau benar, Chwang! Kita akan membuat semua orang yang menyebabkan ibunda menderita selama tinggal di istana ini memohon untuk dibunuh!"desis Chansung menahan amarahnya. Dia dan saudaranya bahkan tidak sempat mendapat pelukan sang ibu karena perbuatan biadab Menteri Lee dan semua sekutunya.

"Tapi saat ini dayang dan para pengawal istana dalam telah terbagi! Jadi anda berdua harus sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukan semua tindakan! Hamba sarankan anda berdua tetaplah bersikap biasa untuk menilai kemana semua situasi ini akan terarah!"

Kedua Jung kembar itu menoleh pada pintu kamar mereka dan seringai identik terulas cepat dibibir mereka. "Sehun! Lama sekali, apa yang kau temukan? Apa kau berhasil memasukkan orang kepercayaanmu dalam pavilliun selir Kim?"tanya Chansung antusias.

"Diamlah, Chan dan biarkan Sehun bicara! Lagipula pelankan suaramu itu!"tegur Changmin tajam yang membuat saudaranya memaki pelan dan sehun tersenyum tipis.

Apollo adalah kerajaan besar yang bukan saja dipenuhi oleh intrik dan konflik, bahkan persaingan terselubung tidak pernah lepas dan berhenti terjadi di istana dalam. Semua pengawal, dayang bahkan menteri mengabdi pada orang tertentu dan meletakkan kesetiaan mereka pada sang junjungan, seperti Oh Sehun! Ajudan Jenderal Perang Ok Taecyeon itu adalah salah satu orang yang memilih meletakkan kesetiaannya pada kedua Pangeran Jung yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil!

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita takuti, Chwang! Ini adalah Hades, bahkan nyamuk pun tidak berani masuk ke tempat ini tanpa izin kita!"sahut Chansung dengan nada pongah yang memang tidak bisa dibantah oleh Changmin karena Hades mungkin adalah satu-satunya tempat di Apollo yang dihindari semua orang, termasuk sang Kaisar Jung!

Dengan sikap santai Sehun meletakkan pedangnya dan membuka penutup kepala yang digunakannya, tangannya menerima cawan yang diulurkan Changmin dengan guman kecil. Dia begitu lelah dan bahkan belum memejamkan matanya sekejab pun. "Saat ini dayang dan pengawal istana bukan saja terbagi antara _hwangtaehu_ Jung dan Permaisuri Lee tapi ada yang lebih berbahaya dan kalian harus bisa memainkan pion dengan sebaik-baiknya!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun? Bagaimana mungkin ada pihak lain selain ibusuri dan juga permaisuri bermuka dua itu? Apa..."Changmin menimbang hal-hal aneh yang terjadi sejak sang kaisar kembali dari Arthemis, mulai dari pembangunan Ares hingga perintah Kaisar Jung pada mereka. "Jelaskan pada kami semua yang terjadi selama kalian ada di Arthemis!"tuntut Changmin yang tiba-tiba karena merasa ada yang aneh dari ekspresi Oh Sehun.

Chansung yang melihat saudaranya tampak begitu serius ikut menatap tajam pada Sehun yang duduk dihadapan mereka. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Selir Kim atau Pangeran Kim? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi bukan?"tebak _namja_ bertubuh besar itu telak.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan karena dia tahu besok bahkan istana akan gempar dan Sehun sangat yakin dimana sang kaisar Apollo telah meletakkan pilihannya,"Yang harus kalian waspadai bukan Selir Kim melainkan Pangeran Jaejoong yang saat ini menjadi pemilik Ares!"

"Apa hubungan Pangeran Jaejoong dengan Apollo dan semua rencana kami? Bukankah dia hanya akan tinggal selama 3 tahun disini? Dan apa benar dia menempati Ares?"tanya Chansung kasar dan matanya hampir melotot saat melihat Oh Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi dimana Selir Kim ditempatkan? Jelaskan pada kami!"

Mengenal lama kedua pangeran kembar ini membuat Sehun tahu jika amarah dingin sedang bersemayam dalam diri keduanya. "Selir Kim ditempatkan di pavilliun Phoebe!"Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi tidak percaya dari kedua _namja_ muda dihadapannya. "Dari pengamatanku sejak dari Arthemis, Pangeran Jaejoong punya pengaruh aneh dan bisa mengendalikan Kaisar Jung dengan sangat baik, bahkan perang batal karena dirinya! Saat ini dayang dan pengawal istana yang terbaik semua bekerja di Ares atas perintah Yang Mulia Kaisar! Dengan kata lain, aku gagal memasukkan dayang kepercayaan kalian di Ares!"beritahu Sehun dengan nada tenang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Pangeran Arthemis itu mengendalikan Yang Mulia Kaisar? Ibusuri saja takut dan tidak pernah membantah pada saudaraku itu! Kau pasti sedang bercanda pada kami..."ucap Chansung seraya tertawa kecil namun langsung terdiam karena Sehun tampak begitu diam.

Changmin tampak berpikir sebelum kembali berseru dengan nada tidak percaya yang juga terdengar jelas," _Hyung_ kami yang dingin dan kejam itu bisa dikendalikan oleh seorang pangeran? Apa kau tidak salah, Sehun? Dan apa kau bermaksud mengatakan jika saat ini istana terbagi menjadi 3 kubu?"

Anggukan tegas _namja_ bermarga Oh itu membuat Chansung mengepalkan tinjunya,"Jangan pernah meremehkan pangeran yang sekilas tampak lemah itu. Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti bagaimana dia itu akan sangat berpengaruh karena kaisar Jung jelas ada dipihaknya dan jika aku menjadi kalian, maka menjadi musuh Pangeran Kim tidak akan menjadi pilihanku!"seru Sehun bijak.

Chansung melirik cepat pada Changmin yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Sepertinya mereka punya kecurigaan yang sama, mereka juga bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan sang kaisar pada Pangeran Arthemis yang begitu menawan bahkan melebihi Selir Kim saat ditempat pesta tadi. "Apa _hyung_ kami dan pangeran itu..."pertanyaan itu tidak selesai mereka ucapakan karena Oh Sehun telah mengangguk pasti.

"Saat ini bahkan Yang Mulia Jung ada di Ares bersama sang pangeran!"beritahu ajudan Jenderal Ok itu dengan yakin.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Gerakan pelan dan bunyi gemerisik selimut yang disingkap membangun Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Dia bisa melihat suasana kamar itu masih gelap yang menandakan pagi belum tiba, tangannya meraba tempat dimana seharusnya sosok _namja_ berkulit tan masih terbaring, dingin. Cepat Jaejoong membuka lebar matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap hingga menemukan sosok tinggi besar itu, "Kau mau pergi sepagi ini?"tanyanya langsung saat melihat sang kaisar sudah hampir selesai mengenakan pakaiannya.

Dengan langkah lebar, Yunho kembali duduk diperaduan besar itu, tangannya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah menawan yang terlihat bingung dan sedikit jengkel itu. "Ada rapat yang harus kupimpin setiap pagi. Istirahatlah, _chagiya_. Aku akan meminta agar tidak ada yang menganggumu. Kau pasti lelah..."pelan dikecupnya bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu dengan lembut.

Jaejoong membalas kecupan itu dengan melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling tubuh besar sang kaisar. Dia bisa melihat sorot menggoda dalam sepasang mata tajam yang sedang menatapnya tubuh itu. _Namja_ cantik itu mendengus kecil seraya menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. "Dan salah siapa itu? Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa bergerak hari ini padahal aku harus menemui sang _daegun_!"gerutu Jaejoong yang membuahkan gelak tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Yunho yang kemudian dengan gerakan cepat menarik selimut yang sedang dipegang Jaejoong hingga tubuh indah yang dipenuhi bercak merah itu terlihat olehnya sedangkan si pemilik memekik kesal.

"Arhhhh...Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan selimut itu!"Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan beringsut ke sudut serta menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk duduk disudut peraduan besar, menghindari jangkauan tangan sang kaisar yang ternyata sangat buas dan mengerikan diatas ranjang sama seperti di medan perang. "Pergilah, aku mau melanjutkan tidur! Badanku terasa sangat sakit dan ini semua salahmu!"usir Jaejoong cepat dengan wajah yang semakin panas karena tatapan sang kaisar seperti sedang memburu mangsanya.

Yunho menyeringai dalam hati melihat posisi duduk pangeran nakal itu yang sebenarnya malah memuaskan matanya karena dengan jelas bagian bawah Jaejoong yang berkedut pelan dan sedikit merah itu terpampang didepannya. "Kau sengaja menggodaku? Mengundangku untuk tidak pergi?"perlahan kaisar muda itu kembali naik keatas ranjang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mengundangmu? Tubuhku ini hampir remuk karena ulahmu, Yang Mulia dan sekarang kau bilang aku menggodamu lagi?"amuk Jaejoong kesal karena lihat saja tampang mesum Kaisar Jung yang malah tertawa lebar seraya mengelus bercak merah di bahunya.

Kepolosan Jaejoong benar-benar membuat kesabaran Yunho diuji. Pangeran cantik itu bahkan tidak sadar jika caranya duduk sudah membuat gairah Yunho kembali berkobar dan dia hampir saja menerjang tubuh ramping itu jika tidak mengingat tugas yang sudah menunggunya dan juga dia tidak ingin pangeran kesayangannya ini jatuh sakit. "Berikan aku satu ciuman panas, setelah itu kau boleh istirahat dan aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu semalam!"tawar Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Kau juga boleh tidak mengunjungi siapa pun hari ini!"tambah sang kaisar.

"Sepertinya sangat adil!"perlahan Jaejoong beringut maju dan duduk dipangkuan sang kaisar tanpa peduli jika sepasang mata musang itu seperti mengeluarkan api saat melihat tubuh polosnya. Seringai kecil terulas dibibirnya saat dia melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Yunho dan mulai mencium Kaisar Jung itu dengan liar dan panas.

Dengan lembut Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping _namja_ cantik yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya itu, bibirnya membalas lumatan cepat dan liar Jaejoong dengan intens. Lidahnya menyelusuri seluruh mulut _namja_ cantik, mengisap kuat lidah mungil yang terasa manis itu hingga tangan berjemari lentik itu meremas kuat lengannya. Yunho menatap tajam pada sepasang mata doe itu saat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dia telah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun juga untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong tetap ada disampingnya, meski 1000 perang harus dilaluinya!

"Hari baru telah dimulai dan kau harus terus menegakkan kepala cantikmu itu, Boo...Kau memang tidak perlu mengunjungi siapa pun hari ini, tapi aku yakin akan banyak sekali orang yang penasaran akan mengunjungimu, baik kau suka atau tidak!"

Dengan posisi yang masih dalam pelukan sang kaisar dan sibuk menstabilkan nafasnya, Jaejoong bertanya, "Eugghh...Apa maksudmu aku harus memulai perang perebutan kekuasaan itu hari ini?"melihat anggukan pasti dari _namja_ yang sibuk meremas bokongnya itu Jaejoong menyeringai lebar seraya mencubit tangan nakal itu.

"Aku kuperlihatkan pada semua selirmu bahkan permaisuri Apollo dengan siapa mereka akan berhadapan! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar, siapa yang lebih mengerikan? Permaisuri Lee atau _hwangtaehu_ Jung?"seru pangeran nakal itu penuh percaya diri dengan rasa penasaran tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah menawan itu.

Sang kaisar tergelak, sikap arogan inilah yang membuat Yunho selalu kagum pada pangeran Arthemis yang membuatnya mengabaikan begitu banyak aturan dan prinsip. "Nilailah sendiri dan lakukan sesukamu tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, _Chagiya...Hwangtaehu_ Jung adalah _nae eomma_ dan aku tidak ingin kau bersitegang dengannya!"ujar Yunho bijak.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu! Aku akan bersikap layaknya malaikat saat dihadapan ibusuri dan dalam sekejab akan kudapatkan kepercayaannya!"senyum indah mengulas dibibir semerah darah itu. Jaejoong tidak bodoh untuk melawan ibusuri yang mungkin akan bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk menyingkirkan permaisuri.

Dengan perasaan tidak rela, Kaisar Jung beranjak dari peraduan itu setelah sebelumnya mengecup cepat pipi sepucat pualam sang Pangeran Arthemis yang mendelik lucu padanya. "Aku pergi! Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau atasi, suruh salah satu pengawal memanggilku!"sorot khawatir terlihat dari mata sang kaisar.

"Aku yakin bisa mengatasi semuanya!"sahut Jaejoong sambil kembali berbaring, lebih baik dia kembali tidur untuk mengumpulkan tenaga sebelum berperang.

' _Bersiaplah untuk menyerahkan tempatmu untukku, Permaisuri Lee!_ 'seringai Jaejoong seraya menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HESTIA**

TOK TOK TOK

Bunyi ketukan di hari sepagi ini membuat Permaisuri Lee mendelik tidak suka pada dayang Rong yang segera membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa dan terdengar suara pelan dari dayang muda yang tampaknya melaporkan sesuatu sehingga dayang Rong kembali menghampiri Permaisuri Lee yang sedang merias diri secantik mungkin dibantu oleh beberapa dayang karena dia yakin hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang menggemparkan istana dalam!

"Yang Mulia, Selir Yi dan Selir Go ingin menghadap anda. Katanya ada masalah yang sangat penting!"lapor dayang Rong dengan nada rendah dan wajah datar.

Sepasang mata sipit Permaisuri Lee memicing tajam pada dayang kepercayaannya yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu,"Masalah apa hingga harus mengangguku sepagi ini?"

"Tentang penghuni Ares! Hampir semua orang memang sedang membicarakan hal itu, Yang Mulia. Semua merasa heran, mengapa bukan Selir Kim yang menempati istana megah itu melainkan Pangeran Arthemis yang hanya datang untuk tinggal selama 3 tahun!"sahut dayang Rong cepat dengan nada tidak suka yang sangat jelas terdengar.

"Biarkan mereka masuk!"perintah Permaisuri Lee, dia memang sudah semua selir Jung akan murka dan mungkin mereka bisa menjadi alat untuk membuat pangeran tidak tahu diri itu takut dan tidak nyaman sehingga akhirnya memilih pulang ke Arthemis!

Dalam beberapa menit terdengar suara lembut berbalut kelicikan Selir Go dan Selir Yi yang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh arti. "Hormat kami Yang Mulia, semoga pagi ini anda bahagia!"

Lee Saera mendengus lirih,"Bahagia? Setelah menerima kabar mengemparkan itu? Katakan padaku apa tujuan kalian menemuiku? Kuharap itu penting karena jika hanya kabar tentang siapa penghuni Ares, aku tidak membutuhkannya!"cetus Permaisuri Lee dengan nada tajam.

"Yang Mulia sudah tahu?"guman Selir Yi seraya menunjukkan raut kebingungannya.

Selir Go berdehem pelan untuk menyamarkan suara tawanya sebelum menyerukan apa yang sudah direncanakannya bersama Selir Yi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hampir semua selir Yang Mulia Kaisar sedang membicarakan hal ini dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka juga akan menemui anda! Ini sangat memalukan karena Ares bahkan lebih megah daripada Hestia!"

Sekuat tenaga Permaisuri Lee menampilkan ekspresi acuh dan tetap menyisir rambut panjangnya saat memberikan perintah pada dayang kepercayaannya. "Dayang Rong! Pergi dan perintahkan beberapa pengawalku untuk menjemput Pangeran Jaejoong. Bawa dia menghadap padaku! Tampaknya aku harus melihat sendiri seperti apa rupa pangeran yang sudah menguncang ketenangan Apollo dan mempermalukanku itu!"suara lembut itu memang terdengar tenang namun sorot mata benci itu tidak bisa mengelabui Selir Go jika _yeoja_ yang karena keberuntungan menjadi permaisuri Apollo itu sedang murka.

' _Ini saatnya aku membuat Lee Saera sadar jika dia bukanlah siapa-siapa meski gelar permaisuri tersemat didepan namanya!_ 'batin Selir Go culas sambil memberi tanda pada Selir Yi yang sedang mengulum senyum tipis.

"Dia begitu anggun sekaligus sangat angkuh! Dia bahkan mengenakan hanbok paling mewah yang pernah kulihat pada pesta semalam. Semua mata terpesona pada sosok Pangeran Arthemis itu!"seru Selir Yi dengan nada kagum yang tidak disembunyikannya, meski dalam hati dia juga memaki pangeran yang akan menjadi ancaman untuk semua selir itu tapi dia setuju dengan Selir Go jika yang pertama harus dijatuhkan adalah sang permaisuri!

"Wajahnya seindah malaikat, bahkan aku dan beberapa selir lain sempat menduga dia adalah seorang _yeoja_ sebelum perkenalan resmi dilakukan! Dia bahkan duduk tepat disisi Yang Mulia Kaisar yang terlihat begitu bahagia semalam."timpal Selir Go dengan senyum tipis.

Lee Saera mengetatkan bibirnya, dia tidak bodoh dan tahu maksud serta tujuan kedua selir dihadapannya ini. Mereka sedang menertawakannya dan mencoba menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai permaisuri Apollo, namun itu tidak akan terjadi karena Lee Saera akan menunjukkan pada pangeran kecil Arthemis itu siapa orang paling berkuasa di istana ini!

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Happy New Year to all readers. Fast update untuk AA dan senin atau besok TWINS bakal diupdate. Thanks ya untuk semua yang selalu menunggu FF gw ^^


	15. Chapter 14 - INTRIC

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **ATHENA PALACE**

" _Gomawo,_ Luhanie. Kau memang sangat mengerti apa yang kusukai..."

 _Namja_ muda berparas lembut itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dari sang _hwangtaehu_ yang sudah didengarnya hampir setiap hari. Dengan cekatan dia memakaikan hiasan rambut pada rambut ibusuri yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu. "Hamba hanya mengerjakan tugas yang anda berikan, Yang Mulia. Beberapa dayang Permaisuri Lee memang sangat mudah dipengaruhi."sahutnya sopan.

Jung Heechul, sang ibusuri Apollo memang sangat menyukai _namja_ muda yang telah melayaninya bertahun-tahun. Dia memang lebih memilih Luhan daripada seorang dayang ataupun kasim tua karena menurutnya _namja_ muda itu bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. "Dan kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat ingin melihat bagaimana murkanya Permaisuri Lee saat ini!"tawa kecil ibusuri membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Xi Luhan, _namja_ muda berusia 20 tahun ini memang tumbuh besar dibawah pengawasan dayang kepercayaan ibusuri yang telah wafat. Hidupnya adalah untuk mengabdi kepada _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang sudah berbaik hati mau menerimanya, bahkan _yeoja_ yang terkenal keras itu juga sangat memperhatikannya. "Anda bermain dengan sangat baik, Yang Mulia."guman Luhan pelan sambil menuangkan teh kesukaan Jung Heechul yang baru diantarkan seorang dayang .

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin melihat bagaimana cara Pangeran Kim itu menghadapi semua keculasan permaisuri yang benar-benar ingin segera kusingkirkan itu!"ucap Heechul ringan dengan sorot mata tajam. "Pastikan juga kau awasi kedua pangeran yang selalu berulah itu!"perintahnya lagi.

Mata _namja_ yang selalu mengenakan hanbok ungu muda itu mengerjap pelan, dia selalu merasa aneh kenapa _hwangtaehu_ Jung lebih menyayangi kedua pangeran kembar itu daripada sang kaisar. "Oh Sehun menemui mereka semalam tapi aku tidak bisa memasuki Hades, Yang Mulia."sesal Luhan. Istana Hades memang dijaga ketat bukan saja oleh para pengawal tapi juga oleh puluhan anjing bertaring tajam yang membuat tempat itu sangat terisolir.

"Aku mengerti. Kedua putraku itu memang sangat pintar melindungi istana mereka!"guman Jung Heechul sembari melangkah menuju ruang duduknya. "Bagaimana dengan Ares? Apa dayang yang kusiapkan sudah masuk kesana?"tanya Heechul tenang karena yakin pasti tidak akan sulit untuk memasukkan seorang dayang dalam istana megah yang sekarang ditempati Pangeran Arthemis itu. Sang ibusuri punya mata-mata disetiap pavilliun Selir Jung karena tidak boleh ada rahasia yang disembunyikan darinya.

Luhan menggeleng kecil dan menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan tajam sang ibusuri padanya," _Mianhe_ , Jie Un tidak berhasil menyusup diantara dayang Ares karena Yang Mulia Kaisar memilih sendiri dayang dan pengawal untuk Pangeran Kim!"

Mulut _hwangtaehu_ Jung mengetat mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka jika situasi akan seserius ini, "Sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dari pangeran kecil itu!"desisnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Perintah untuk menemui Yang Mulia Permaisuri Lee? Sekarang?"

Sepasang mata doe itu terlihat begitu dingin saat menatap beberapa pengawal yang diutus langsung oleh Permaisuri Lee untuk membawanya menghadap _yeoja_ yang menganggap dirinya nomor satu di istana Apollo ini. Para pengawal ini bahkan dengan lancang tidak berlutut dihadapannya dan hanya membungkuk, perlakuan yang sangat berbeda dengan saat di Arthemis ini membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Benar, Pangeran Kim. Anda harus menghadap Yang Mulia Permaisuri sekarang juga karena beliau telah menunggu anda di Hestia!"suara pengawal yang seperti pemimpin itu terdengar datar. Matanya bahkan dengan berani menatap langsung pada Jaejoong seolah kedudukan mereka itu sama.

Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat kesal karena diganggu sepagi ini apalagi seluruh badannya masih terasa nyeri meski telah berendam dalam air hangat yang disiapkan Yoona selama 1 jam. Dia ingin menikmati pagi pertamanya di Apollo dengan tenang dan Permaisuri Lee sudah mengacaukan rencananya. _Yeoja_ itu dan pengawal kurang ajar dihadapannya ini benar-benar harus tahu dengan siapa mereka akan berhadapan!

"Siapa namamu?"

Pengawal yang sudah tidak sabar itu terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari pangeran yang begitu angkuh dan sombong ini. "Dong Jun, Pangeran Kim!"jawabnya singkat, tiba-tiba rasa dingin terasa diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, Dong Jun. Aku mau kau pergi dan katakan pada Permaisuri Lee jika Pangeran Jaejoong tidak bersedia menemuinya sekarang karena sangat lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat!"titah Jaejoong dingin dengan nada mengusir yang jelas terdengar. "Kau juga telah menganggu waktu sarapanku!"tambah Jaejoong tajam.

Tanpa peduli pada para pengawal Hestia yang sepertinya begitu terkejut mendengar jawabannya, dengan santai Jaejoong kembali menikmati sarapan pagi yang disiapkan dayang untuknya sesuai dengan instruksi langsung dari kasim Im. Dalam benaknya Jaejoong sudah memutuskan ini saat yang tepat untuk mulai menancapkan taringnya karena Yunho memang sudah memperingatinya dan kaisar Apollo tidak mungkin akan menghalanginya.

' _Kau salah besar Permaisuri Lee jika menyangka aku akan datang dan berlutut untukmu karena mulai detik ini aku-lah yang akan menguasai seluruh istana dalam!_ 'seringai Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tapi, Pangeran Kim..."

Mengacuhkan bantahan pengawal itu, Jaejoong melayangkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang mendengar dan melihat semua yang terjadi bersama sejumlah dayang yang diperintahkan Kaisar Jung untuk melayani Jaejoong. "Antar pengawal itu keluar, Kyuhyun dan lain kali jangan biarkan siapa pun masuk sebelum kau laporkan padaku terlebih dahulu!"tegasnya dingin.

Tanpa bicara Kyuhyun segera mempersilakan para pengawal yang tampak berang itu keluar dari Ares meninggalkan para dayang tampak begitu kagum sekaligus terkejut pada sikap berani Pangeran Kim yang sudah menolak perintah langsung dari Permaisuri Lee dan sekarang dengan tenang melanjutkan sarapannya. Apa keberanian sang pangeran ini ada hubungannya dengan Kaisar Jung yang meninggalkan Ares pagi ini?

"Apa yang kalian tahu tentang pavilliun Hestia? Apakah lebih besar dan megah dari Ares? Jelaskan dan katakan padaku juga seperti apa Permaisuri Lee itu? Siapa saja selir yang sering dikunjungi Yang Mulia Kaisar?"tanya Jaejoong tajam dengan sorot mata tajam pada beberapa dayang yang tadi mempersiapkan sarapan seraya menerima teh yang diberikan Boa padanya.

Beberapa dayang itu saling melempar lirikan takut dan bingung, pertanyaan dari Pangeran Kim ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dijawab karena yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah Permaisuri Lee dan mereka tidak mau kehilangan nyawa. "Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yang Mulia Pangeran?"kecam Yoona pada para dayang yang menunduk takut itu.

"Kalian takut untuk bicara atau lupa dengan siapa sekarang kesetiaan kalian harus diletakkan?"timpal Boa dengan seringai kecil. "Jawab semua pertanyaan Pangeran Kim dan tidak ada yang akan terjadi pada kalian!"tambah _yeoja_ yang selalu bisa diandalkan Jaejoong itu.

"Pavilliun Hestia terletak lumayan jauh dari Ares, Yang Mulia. Besarnya mungkin hanya setengah dari Ares dan tidak bisa hamba bandingkan karena Ares jauh lebih megah dan sangat mewah!"ujar salah satu dayang itu dengan suara gugup, ternyata bukan hanya sang pangeran saja yang terlihat begitu dingin dan berani. Para pengawal dan dayang Arthemis juga punya sifat yang sama!

"Permaisuri Lee cantik namun sangat dingin dan..."mulai dayang yang lain namun terdiam saat teringat bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika sang permaisuri tahu mereka telah membicarakannya.

Dengan anggun Jaejoong berdiri dan menghampiri dayang yang terdiam itu, sepasang mata doe itu menatap dingin dengan senyum tipis dibibir semerah darah yang begitu disukai sang kaisar Apollo. "Katakan semua hal yang kau tahu! Bukankah saat ini kalian semua adalah dayang milikku? Hanya perintahku dan sang kaisar yang berlaku bukan? Jadi sekarang kuperintahkan pada kalian untuk mengatakan semua hal, rahasia atau apa saja tentang Permaisuri Lee dan para selir di Apollo!"perintah sedingin es itu diucapkan dengan seringai tipis yang membuat wajah cantik itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

Dayang muda yang pernah melayani Permaisuri Lee itu terhenyak dengan jantung berdebar kencang, Permaisuri Lee memang menakutkan tapi Pangeran Kim yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya terasa lebih mengerikan dan mengancam dengan sorot mata dingin itu. "Maafkan kami Yang Mulia, akan hamba katakan semua yang hamba tahu. Permaisuri Lee itu selalu licik dan berusaha menyingkirkan semua orang yang mungkin menghalanginya untuk menjadi orang nomor satu di istana dalam dengan berbagai cara! Bahkan Yang Mulia Permaisuri selalu berseberangan dengan _hwangtaehu_ Jung!"

"Selir yang paling dekat dan sering dikunjungi oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar adalah Selir Ming. Selain selir itu, yang lainnya hanya selingan dan tidak begitu dekat dengan Yang Mulai Kaisar!"beritahu pengawal yang juga ada disana tanpa perlu Jaejoong tanya hingga _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum puas.

"Permaisuri Lee dan beberapa selir lain sangat membenci Selir Ming! Mereka berusaha menyingkirkannya namun Yang Mulia Kaisar melindunginya."timpal pengawal lain yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari para dayang Ares.

Rasa tidak suka menyebar dalam hati Jaejoong saat mendengar Kaisar Jung melindungi Selir Ming. Itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi, tekadnya dalam hati. "Cukup! Kalian boleh pergi dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!"perintah Jaejoong singkat dan tak butuh waktu lama ruang makan itu hanya menyisakan Boa dan Yoona yang masih setia berdiri disisi Jaejoong yang sedang terlihat berpikir sambil sesekali mencengkram erat kipas ditangannya.

Boa yang sudah sejak lama melayani Pangeran Arthemis itu bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang sedang direncanakan _namja_ cantik itu, "Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan, Yang Mulia? Mungkin sesuatu tentang selir itu?"tanyanya pelan.

"Yoona, aku mau kau mengawasi semua dayang di Ares dan beritahu pada Kyu untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada para pengawal karena aku belum mempercayai kesetiaan mereka padaku!"perintah Jaejoong pada Yoona yang segera membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruang makan untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Setelah ruangan itu hanya menyisakan dirinya dan juga pelayan kepercayaannya, Jaejoong berbalik dan menyeringai kecil pada _yeoja_ yang tampaknya bisa membaca pikirannya dengan baik. "Boa, aku ingin kau cari tahu semua hal tentang Selir Ming itu! Dia adalah orang pertama yang harus kusingkirkan!"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan rapi, Yang Mulia! Tidak ada yang akan menghalangi anda untuk mencapai tahta Apollo!"

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

Dengan tenang Yunho membaca surat-surat yang dikirimkan beberapa kepala daerah yang memimpin di Apollo. Selama kepemimpinannya Apollo memang mengalami kemajuan pesat namun tidak bisa dipungkiri pemberontakan kecil kerap terjadi dibeberapa tempat. Mungkin sebuah kebijakan baru harus segera ditetapkan sang kaisar untuk memastikan Apollo tetap berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

TOK TOK

Bunyi ketukan pelan itu kemudian diikuti dengan masukan kasim Im yang segera menghampiri sang kaisar yang sudah menatapnya dengan sorot penuh tanya karena jarang sekali kasim kepercayaannya ini menganggu waktunya bekerja. "Apa ada yang sangat penting?"tanyanya langsung.

"Permaisuri Lee baru saja mengirim pengawal ke Ares untuk membawa Pangeran Arthemis ke Hestia! Sepertinya identitas penghuni Ares telah tersebar diseluruh istana dalam _, jeonha_."beritahu kasim Im cepat, sorot panic tampak jelas dimata _namja_ tua itu yang diminta Yunho untuk mengawasi Ares.

Dalam hati Yunho tersenyum lebar, ternyata apa yang dikatakannya pada Jaejoong memang terjadi dan pasti _namja_ cantik itu sedang kesal, walaupun Yunho tahu pasti pangeran nakal itu tidak akan takluk begitu saja pada si licik Lee Saera yang saat ini pasti sedang diselimuti amarah. "Lalu? Hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"tanya Yunho acuh seraya kembali membaca surat yang masih tersisa.

Kasim Im mengeryitkan keningnya, bingung dengan reaksi sang kaisar yang begitu tenang padahal Pangeran Kim mungkin saja dalam bahaya karena permaisuri bukanlah sosok yang terkenal karena kebaikan hatinya. "Hamba dengar Pangeran Arthemis menolak untuk menghadap Permaisuri Lee, bahkan dia mengusir para pengawal itu, Yang Mulia! Apa anda tidak khawatir? Permaisuri Lee itu..."suara _namja_ tua itu terhenti saat dia melihat sorot geli dalam sepasang mata tajam sang kaisar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan, kasim Im! Kau nanti akan melihat sendiri bagaimana Pangeran Kim membuat Permaisuri Lee merendahkan dirinya dengan datang ke Ares!"ujar sang kaisar penuh keyakinan dengan senyum lebar, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia lakukan hingga kasim Im sedikit terkejut.

Sejak pagi tadi saat Kaisar Jung kembali ke istana pribadinya dengan wajah bahagia, kasim Im tahu jika sesuatu yang intim telah terjadi antara sang kaisar dengan pangeran berwajah rupawan itu. beberapa bercak merah ditubuh _namja_ yang diasuhnya sejak kecil itu adalah buktinya. "Kenapa anda seyakin itu, Yang Mulia?"tanya kasim Im karena dia tidak pernah melihat sang kaisar bersikap seaneh ini. "Anda lupa apa yang pernah permaisuri lakukan pada Selir Ming?"

Jung Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada kasim Im yang terlihat bingung itu. "Pangeran Jaejoong bukanlah Selir Ming! Jangan pernah samakan mereka!"tegas Yunho dengan suara setajam pisau.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh hamba untuk menyamakan Selir Ming dengan Pangeran Kim."seru kasim Im cepat dengan penuh hormat. Mendengar suara tajam itu, kasim Im bisa menebak jika kedudukan Selir Ming sebagai selir kesayangan Kaisar Jung sudah berakhir!

Sepasang mata musang itu terpejam beberapa detik, dia tidak bermaksud membentak kasim yang setia melayaninya itu. Dia hanya tidak suka mendengar jika Jaejoong dibandingkan dengan siapa pun. "Apa kau pikir aku akan memilih seseorang yang penakut, lemah dan tunduk pada permaisuri ataupun _hwangtaehu_ Jung? Apollo dan aku membutuhkan seseorang yang kuat, pintar dan bisa berdiri disisiku dengan kepala tegak!"sang kaisar dengan senyum dingin saat mengatakan itu.

' _Dan anda telah memilih Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis untuk berdiri disisi anda!_ 'tambah kasim Im dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HESTIA**

"Dia berani menolak perintahku?"

Lee Saera meremas kuat cangkir kecil yang sedang dipegangnya saat mendengar laporan dari pengawal yang dikirimnya untuk membawa Pangeran Arthemis yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu untuk menghadapnya di Hestia. Permaisuri melirik cepat dayang Rong yang juga terlihat terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani menolak perintah Permaisuri Apollo!

"Hmm berani sekali dia! Apa anda akan tinggal diam saja, Yang Mulia? Pangeran Kim sudah mempermalukan anda!"sindir Selir Go yang diam-diam mengulum senyum seraya melirik Selir Yi yang tampaknya sedang berusaha menahan tawanya karena wajah Permaisuri Lee benar-benar merah.

Selir Yi menghampiri sang permaisuri dengan langkah anggun yang tampak sekali dibuat-buat, wajah cantik itu memasang ekspresi terkejut saat bicara,"Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, Yang Mulia. Anda harus memberi pangeran muda itu pelajaran karena sudah meremehkan kedudukan anda sebagai pengusasa istana dalam. Bukankah dia hanya tamu di Apollo?"

"Mengusir pengawal anda sama saja dengan mengusir anda, Permaisuri. Hukuman berat harus anda berikan pada Pangeran Kim! Jika tidak, semua orang akan merasa pengaruh anda telah merosot."timpal Selir Go penuh semangat. Dia senang melihat ada yang berani mempermalukan Lee Saera yang selalu merasa dirinya tinggi ini.

Dayang Rong tahu kedua selir culas ini ingin mengobarkan amarah sang permaisuri yang memang sudah hampir pada batasnya tapi kali ini semua ucapan mereka ada benarnya,"Yang Mulia, apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Panggil beberapa selir lain dan kita akan mengunjungi Pangeran Arthemis yang harus mendapat pelajaran pertama bagaimana menghormati seorang Permaisuri Apollo!"

Senyum kemenangan diam-diam terulas pada bibir merah kedua selir yang tidak sabar lagi menunggu kejatuhan permaisuri menyebalkan yang hanya mengandalkan kedudukannya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Dia datang, Pangeran!"

Seruan singkat Kyuhyun itu membuat Jaejoong menyeringai senang, ternyata sangat mudah mengiring masangnya untuk masuk dalam perangkapnya. "Antar dia masuk kesini karena aku tidak mau menyambutnya!"perintah Jaejoong yang saat ini ada diruang baca dengan nada datar.

"Permaisuri itu akan meradang."komentar Boa sambil terkekeh kecil.

.

.

Rombongan permaisuri yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu Ares terlihat berkasak kusuk sambil menatap kagum pada sekeliling tempat itu yang begitu indah. "Yang Mulia, itu pengawalnya kembali."bisik Selir Yi pelan pada sang permaisuri yang sekaku senar gitar.

"Dimana Pangeran Kim? Apa dia tidak akan menyambutku?"tanya permaisuri langsung tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun bisa menangkap kemarahan dalam sepasang mata sipit Permaisuri Apollo yang datang dengan rombongannya itu seolah ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya pada Pangeran Kim. Sayang sekali permaisuri tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dihadapinya!

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri tapi Pangeran Kim ingin anda menemuinya di ruang baca. Silakan, akan saya tunjukkan jalannya."Kyuhyun memasang senyum sopan.

Dayang Rong melangkah maju dengan wajah keras,"Panggil Pangeran Kim kesini! Dia tidak pantas untuk memerintah seorang permaisuri menemuinya! Apa pangeran itu lupa siapa dirinya?"bentaknya tajam pada pengawal yang menurutnya sangat lancang ini.

"Itu adalah perintah Yang Mulia Pangeran. Jika ingin menemuinya silakan ikuti saya ke ruang baca, dan jika tidak.. Anda semua boleh meninggalkan Ares!"sahut Kyuhyun tanpa takut karena dia tahu semua isi ares ada dibawah tanggung jawab Sang Kaisar Jung.

Desah terkejut terdengar dari mulut beberapa selir dan dayang, mereka tidak percaya ada orang yang berani untuk menolak menyambut sang permaisuri bahkan meminta permaisuri-lah yang menemuinya di ruang baca. Siapa sebenarnya Pangeran Kim? Kenapa dia begitu berani? Apa dia tidak tahu siapa yang dilawannya? Semua pertanyaan itu muncul dikepala setiap orang yang mendengar ucapan berani Kyuhyun tadi.

"Akan kubuat pangeran-mu itu menyesal telah berani meremehkanku!"bentak Permaisuri Lee pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

.

.

Mata Permaisuri Lee semakin berkilat menahan amarahnya saat melihat semua kemewahan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Istana ini bahkan berkali lipat lebih luas dan indah dari pavilliun Hestia yang ditempatinya. Jari-jari lentik itu bahkan mengepal erat hingga melukai telapak tangannya sendiri karena bisa dilihatnya para selir yang dibawanya diam-diam menertawakannya ditambah Pangeran Arthemis dengan hanbok biru muda didepannya ini begitu tidak sopan!

Pangeran Kim bahkan tidak berdiri untuk menunduk hormat atau takut pada kedatangan seorang permaisuri bersama para selir dan dayang. Pangeran berambut hitam legam itu malah tetap duduk dikursinya sambil mengoreskan beberapa huruf pada sebuah kertas seolah Permaisuri Lee tidak berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jadi ini penghuni Ares yang terkenal itu?"seru Lee Saera dengan nada sinis yang tidak disembunyikannya. "Sangat sopan dan membuatku terharu dengan penyambutanmu, pangeran kecil."sindir sang permaisuri dengan suara tajam.

Sepasang mata doe itu bersinar terang dan diam-diam menyeringai kecil sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada _yeoja_ yang mengenakan hanbok berlambang naga itu dengan sorot datar. _'Secepat ini dia datang. Sangat meremehkanku! Yeoja sombong ini akan jadi lawan yang mudah!_ 'pikir Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati karena dia yang bisa melihat jika Permaisuri Jung itu sedang menahan emosi karena sikap tidak sopannya yang memang disengaja.

"Jadi ini Permaisuri Jung yang selalu digunjingkan itu?"balas Jaejoong dengan suara sopan yang dibuat-buat. "Suatu kehormatan anda bersedia mengunjungiku di istana kecil ini."seru Jaejoong sengaja karena sudah jelas Istana Ares yang dibangun Kaisar Jung untuknya ini adalah istana terbesar kedua setelah Apollo yang ditempati sang kaisar!

Selir Go hampir saja terjungkal melihat sikap berani Pangeran Arthemis yang sedang dibicarakan disetiap sudut istana ini. "Anda bercanda, Pangeran Kim? Ini istana yang sangat besar, bahkan melebihi Hestia!"seru selir yang memang membenci Permaisuri Lee itu sambil mengulum senyum dan melirik selir Yi yang memutar matanya geli.

"Aku begitu kagum pada istana Ares ini, Pangeran Kim. Semua begitu indah dan memanjakan mata. Apa anda menikmati suasana Apollo?"Selir Yi bersikap begitu ramah seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Permaisuri Lee yang mungkin sudah mengeluarkan asap dikepalanya.

Dalam hati Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sepertinya dia bisa memanfaatkan para selir bodoh yang sedang menjilatnya ini.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Chapter 15- CAN YOU?

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH.**

 **.**

 _ **PS : THANKS TO UNGU VIOLET YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN IDE-NYA ^^**_

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 **JIANGMI**

Pavilliun yang disiapkan untuk para tamu Apollo itu tampak sibuk karena beberapa dayang terlihat sedang menata berbagai santapan ringan yang cocok untuk memulai hari disebuah meja bundar hingga tampak begitu penuh. Diruang tamu pavilliun luas itu Jenderal Ok tampak sedang berbincang santai dengan Pangeran Park seraya menunggu sang _daegun_ yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku sangat lancang tapi apakah Yang Mulia Kaisar akan memberikan pavilliun lain untuk Selir Kim karena aku yakin sekali dia tidak akan mau tidak lebih dari 1 hari di tempat yang kurang terawat itu."

Ok Taecyeon tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan masuk akal dari Pangeran Park itu, bagaimana pun juga Selir Kim adalah sepupunya. " Tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku, Pangeran Park!"ujar Taecyeon ringan yang membuat Yoochun tertawa kecil. "Namun untuk masalah tempat tinggal Selir Kim, itu telah ditentukan kaisar jung sehingga mungkin..."

"Biarkan saja Selir Kim tetap dipavilliun pemberian Kaisar Jung!"sela Kim Jin Hyuk yang baru memasuki ruang tamu itu diikuti beberapa pengawalnya.

"Selamat pagi, _daegun_ Kim."sapa Taecyeon penuh hormat.

Sang _daegun_ mengangguk acuh,"Tidak perlu terlalu formal Jenderal Ok. Bagaimana jika kita berbincang sambil menikmati sarapan pagi? Karena aku bermaksud untuk mengunjungi Pangeran Kim dan melihat keadaannya."ajak Jin Hyuk tanpa menunggu kedua _namja_ yang lain ikut atau tidak bersamanya ke meja makan.

Dari kalimat singkat yang diucapkan sang _daegun_ Kim, dengan mudah Taecyeon bisa menilai jika putra mahkota Arthemis itu tidak peduli pada apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Selir Kim di Apollo. "Apa anda tidak ingin mengunjungi Selir Kim?"pancing Taecyeon penasaran.

Kim Jin Hyuk tidak bodoh, dia tahu sekali _namja_ berparas keras dihadapannya sedang memancingnya. Dengan gerakan elegan sang _daegun_ menyesap teh yang disajikan dayang sebelum menjawab Taecyeon. "Tentu saja aku akan mengunjungi Selir Kim sebelum aku kembali ke Arthemis. Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?"tanya balik sang _daegun_.

Taecyeon tersenyum kaku, memuji keahlian sang _daegun_ bermain kata. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Pangeran Park menyeringai kecil, seperti sedang menertawakannya. "Hanya sedikit aneh karena biasanya seorang putra mahkota akan lebih mengkhawatirkan tuan putri daripada seorang pangeran."ucap Taecyeon bijak.

" _Arra_ , karena kau sudah memulai pembahasan ini maka aku juga akan bersikap jujur."mulai _daegun_ Kim seraya memberi isyarat pada Pangeran Park yang langsung berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu pada seorang dayang. Waktunya tidak banyak dan Kim Jin Hyuk harus memastikan Jaejoong aman tinggal di apollo.

Dalam waktu singkat pavilliun Jiangmi kosong dan menyisakan ketiga _namja_ yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja. "Kenapa anda mengosongkan pavilliun? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan rahasia?"suara Taecyeon menyimpan ketegangan. Dia tidak pernah suka diseret masuk dalam hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

Kim Jin Hyuk tersenyum tipis sambil menikmati _pao_ berbentuk bunga lotus. "Jangan berprasangka buruk Jenderal Ok. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, tentu kau sudah tahu tentang hubungan Yang Mulia Kaisar Jung dan Pangeran Jaejoong bukan?"dari sorot mata Taecyeon yang menajam, sang _daegun_ bisa menilai jika jenderal perang Apollo ini memang tahu.

"Apa maksud anda, _daegun_ Kim? Hubungan apa? Tidakkah anda terlalu lancang membicarakan masalah pribadi seorang kaisar?"seru Taecyeon berang namun menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi.

Sang _daegun_ berdecak kesal, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu jika orang kepercayaan Jung Yunho ini sekaku balok kayu. "Aku tidak peduli kau tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu. Satu hal yang ingin kuminta adalah kau bersedia melindungi Pangeran Jaejoong dalam istana ini. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan itu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang kepercayaan Kaisar Jung!"Kim Jin Hyuk menyeringai cepat saat melihat wajah merah Ok Taecyeon karena perintahnya itu. "Tidak perlu bingung darimana aku tahu. Jika aku pulang, Pangeran Jaejoong akan berada dalam lindungan sang kaisar namun aku tahu pasti Yang Mulia Jung tidak mungkin akan ada disisi adikku itu..."

"Jadi anda membutuhkan aku? Tidak tahukah anda jika aku hanya menuruti ucapan Kaisar Jung? Sebenarnya apa tujuan anda dan juga pangeran Kim?"sergah Taecyeon tajam.

"Tujuan kami itu hanya melindungi Pangeran Jaejoong karena kami yakin pasti banyak sekali penghuni istana dalam akan mencelakainya. Apalagi saat mereka tahu jika Pangeran Jaejoong adalah pemilik Ares dan sang kaisar punya perhatian khusus untuknya!"sambung Yoochun dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan cara sang _daegun_ memanipulasi orang yang mungkin akan sangat membantu mereka.

Kim Jin Hyuk selalu kagum dengan kemampuan Pangeran Park dalam berunding, halus dan tepat pada intinya. "Seperti yang baru kau dengar itu, Jenderal Ok. Perhatian kaisar membuat adikku berhak untuk mendapatkan perlindungan langsung darimu, dan jika kau ingin tahu apa tujuan Pangeran Kim, awasi dia dan lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti!

Mata tajam Taecyeon menatap dingin pada sang _daegun_ sebelum menghela nafas kecil, "Akan kulakukan! Ini bukan karena permintaan sang _daegun_ ataupun penjelasanmu Pangeran Park tapi karena aku sudah menerima perintah itu dari sang kaisar jauh sebelum kalian tiba di Apollo. Dia juga ingin sang pangeran aman dan bahagia tinggal disini."beritahu Taecyeon dengan nada malas.

Kim Jin Hyuk tersenyum puas seraya melirik Yoochun yang mengangguk kecil. Ini sudah memastikan jika Ok Taecyeon akan ada dipihak Jaejoong. "Aku senang ternyata sang kaisar begitu memikirkan kesejahteraan Pangeran Jaejoong. Mari lupakan pembicaraan kita dan silakan nikmati sarapan yang lezat ini."ucap _daegun_ Kim dengan senyum ramah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan geram Taecyeon meremas serbet ditangan kirinya. ' _Jika tidak mengingat statusnya mungkin aku sudah menantang namja kurang ajar yang berani sekali memerintahkan aku menjaga adiknya ini!'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ARES**

"Tentu saja kalian boleh datang kapan saja, Selir Yi. Aku juga membutuhkan teman karena Apollo masih asing untukku."sahut Jaejoong dengan suara lembut seraya memberi isyarat pada Boa dan Yoona untuk menyajikan teh dan kudapan yang baru diantar oleh beberapa dayang.

Kedua selir licik itu tersenyum senang dan menerima teh yang disodorkan dayang _namja_ berparas menawan yang masih duduk tenang dihadapan permaisuri, sepertinya pangeran Kim sangat baik dan ramah. Kesan angkuh yang mereka lihat saat pesta penyambutan kemarin malam tidak terlihat sama sekali. Walaupun sikapnya pada permaisuri memang jauh dari kata ramah namun beberapa selir yang ikut itu tampak tidak peduli!

"Kami dengan senang hati akan menjadi teman anda, pangeran kim. Penataan istana Ares sungguh indah sekaligus berbeda dengan semua pavilliun yang berada didalam istana"Selir Go tersenyum ramah seraya menyesap teh miliknya.

Permaisuri Lee mengatup erat bibirnya untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang ingin sekali menampar wajah rupawan yang sedang tersenyum kecil seraya beramah-tamah pada Selir Yi dan juga beberapa selir lain yang tampaknya sedang menjilat pangeran muda yang bahkan sudah bertindak sangat kurang ajar dengan tidak mempersilakan dirinya untuk duduk itu. Lee Saera benar-benar merasa Pangeran Kim sedang berusaha menentangnya sekaligus menunjukkan jika dia tidak takut pada kekuasaan sang permaisuri. Apa sebenarnya tujuan pangeran muda ini? Jangan bilang jika Pangeran Arthemis ini berambisi ingin menyingkirkannya!

' _Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menginjakkan kaki di Apollo, Pangeran Kim!_ 'desis permaisuri penuh kemarahan dalam hati sembari melirik penuh arti pada Dayang Rong yang seperti mengerti tatapan mata Permaisuri Lee itu.

"Hentikan semua basa-basi tentang keindahan istana yang dipinjamkan sang kaisar pada Pangeran Kim ini!"seru permaisuri dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan pada kata "pinjam"hingga selir-selir yang datang bersamanya sontak terdiam kemudian Lee Saera melabuhkan tatapannya yang dingin dan tajam pada Pangeran Kim yang terlihat begitu tenang, tidak terusik dengan amarah yang ditunjukkannya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu berani menentang perintahku untuk datang ke Hestia? Dan sekarang dengan berani kau memamerkan istana yang jelas bukan milikmu dengan sangat sombong! Apa kau lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, Pangeran Kim?"suara sang permaisuri begitu tajam dan penuh kemarahan hingga ruangan luas itu hening seketika.

Perlahan Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir teh-nya, melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang segera mengangguk kecil. Dengan anggun, Jaejoong berdiri dihadapan Lee Saera dan membalas tatapan sang permaisuri dengan berani yang diikuti senyum tipis. Sepertinya Lee Saera tidak bisa dikasihani dan harus segera melihat dia sedang bermain dengan siapa! Selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang berani bersuara tinggi pada pangeran kesayangan Arthemis ini apalagi menyindirnya secara langsung.

"Aku tidak lupa anda itu siapa, Permaisuri Lee! Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan izin langsung dari Yang Mulia Kaisar untuk tidak mengunjungi siapa pun hari ini, jadi jika anda memaksa ingin bertemu denganku maka anda-lah yang harus datang ke Ares. Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dari setiap ucapanku?"ucap Jaejoong tenang seraya menatap para selir yang ada diruangan itu dengan mata polos dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana semua selir itu mengangguk sependapat dengannya.

Sepertinya tidak sulit untuk membuat permaisuri sombong itu jatuh dalam lubang yang dibuatnya sendiri. Permainan ini akan sangat menyenangkan untuk mengisi kebosananku di Apollo, pikir Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar dalam hati. "Untuk masalah aku memamerkan istana Ares yang menurut Yang Mulia Permaisuri hanyalah istana yang dipinjamkan Kaisar Jung padaku, anda salah besar! Ares adalah milikku dan jika aku pergi dari Apollo, maka Ares harus dihancurkan! Itu adalah salah satu syarat dariku untuk sang kaisar Apollo!"kali ini tidak ada lagi senyum tipis atau pun mata polos melainkan suara tajam dan mata sedingin es yang membuat bibir Permaisuri Lee mengetat sedangkan para selir itu terkesiap tidak percaya dengan keberanian pangeran yang sekilas terlihat ramah dan polos itu.

"Izin khusus dari Yang Mulia Kaisar? Ares milikmu dan akan dihancurkan jika kau pergi? Kebohongan apalagi ini? Selain tidak sopan, ternyata anda juga seorang pembohong besar Pangeran Kim!"kecam Lee Saera dengan wajah penuh emosi. Pangeran kecil ini ternyata benar-benar berniat untuk menentangnya. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu! Kau sudah membangkang perintahku dan sekarang berbohong padaku maka kau harus tahu apa hukuman bagi orang yang sudah berani melawan seorang permaisuri!"seringai kejam terukir di bibir berpewarna sang permaisuri Apollo itu.

Bukan Kim Jaejoong jika dia akan takut dan berlutut untuk memohon ampun, sebaliknya Pangeran Arthemis itu malah menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada sang permaisuri yang begitu lancang sudah menuduhnya seorang pembohong. "Hukuman? Anda ingin memberiku hukuman karena sudah membangkang dan berbohong? Menarik sekali, aku juga ingin tahu hukuman apa yang akan anda berikan pada hamba yang lemah ini, Yang Mulia!"tantang Jaejoong dengan suara mengejek seraya kembali duduk dan menyesap teh-nya dengan acuh.

Selir Go yang sangat terkejut dengan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Pangeran Kim melirik Selir Yi yang sudah berubah pias,"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Apa Pangeran Kim akan diam menerima hukuman dari permaisuri ular itu?"bisiknya lirih.

"Sepertinya tidak, kau tidak lihat dia dengan berani dan percaya diri menantang Permaisuri Lee untuk menghukumnya? Aku yakin pangeran itu sudah punya rencana!"bisik Selir Yi dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Jaejoong yang menurutnya akan menjadi sekutu yang tepat untuk mengenyahkan Lee Saera dari Apollo!

Permaisuri Lee menahan geram dan jeritan marah yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya jika saja dia tidak mengingat posisinya sebagai seorang penguasa istana dalam. Pangeran Kim bahkan berani menantangnya untuk memberikan hukuman! Terbuat dari apa sebenarnya hati pangeran itu? Kenapa tidak ada sorot takut dalam sepasang matanya itu pada setiap ancaman terselubungku"? Bahkan Selir Ming yang selalu dilindungi sang kaisar pun tidak berani menentangku, pikir Lee Saera bingung.

"Kau akan tinggal selama 3 tahun di apollo. Jadi kau harus tahu dan patuh pada semua peraturan dan tata krama Apollo! Agar kau tidak lagi melupakan siapa aku dan siapa kau didalam istana ini, maka akan kuberi kau pelajaran yang pertama!"suara Permaisuri Lee terdengar begitu tajam dan mengerikan. "Dayang Rong, aku ingin semua dayang dan pengawal Ares diliburkan selama 1 minggu karena Pangeran Kim yang sopan ini akan mengerjakan semua keperluannya sendiri! Pangeran Kim juga tidak boleh keluar dari Ares sebelum kuizinkan!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"sahut Dayang Rong cepat dengan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN PHOEBE**

PRANK...

Semua piring kecil yang semula tertata rapi dan indah dengan beraneka makanan kecil itu sekarang hancur berantakan di lantai yang dilapasi karpet indah karena amukan dari Putri Jin Hee yang merasa marah sekaligus kesal dengan perlakukan dingin yang diterimanya bukan saja dari para dayang berwajah datar namun juga dari sang Kaisar Jung yang bahkan tidak mengunjunginya seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan kaisar itu pada selir yang baru diangkatnya. Semalaman Jin Hee menunggu kedatangan kaisar tampan itu seperti orang bodoh dengan hanbok tipis yang disiapkan Permaisuri Byun!

"Aku ingin bertemu Yang Mulia Jung!"tuntut Jin Hee dengan nada tajam pada dayang berwajah kaku yang bahkan tidak pernah menjawabnya dengan kalimat panjang itu.

"Itu bukan keputusan hamba, Selir Kim!"jawab dayang itu dingin.

Jin Hee membanting lagi satu cawan kecil yang berisi teh ginseng ke lantai yang sudah sangat kotor itu. Baru kali ini sepanjang usianya ada yang berani menolak untuk menjalankan perintahnya dan semua kesialannya ini karena putra kesayangan Raja Kim yang kebetulan adalah saudaranya!

"Pergi dan katakan pada Yang Mulia Jung jika aku, Selir Kim ingin agar dia mengunjungiku sekarang juga!"perintah Jin Hee kasar pada dayang menyebalkan itu.

Bukannya pergi menjalankan apa yang baru dititahkannya itu, dayang berwajah kaku itu malah mengisyaratkan salah satu dayang muda yang ketakutan untuk mendekat,"Siapkan lagi sarapan untuk Selir Kim!"ucapnya tenang seolah tidak melihat amarah sudah melingkupi seluruh tubuh Jin Hee yang bergetar.

"Aku benar-benar benci terjebak ditempat terkutuk itu! Akan kubuat kau membayar semua kesialanku ini, Kim Jaejoong!"rutuk Jin Hee lirih dengan mata mengobarkan api kebencian.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Pangeran Kim membuat semua orang dalam ruangan baca itu kebingungan dan diam-diam saling melempar lirikan. Titah dingin sang Permaisuri Lee tadi tidaklah lucu bahkan terdengar sedikit kejam untuk seorang tamu kehormatan yang seharusnya diperlakukan dengan sangat baik.

"Meliburkan semua dayang dan pengawal milikku? Atas hak apa anda melakukan itu? Karena anda seorang permaisuri?"tanya Jaejoong sinis masih dengan sisa tawa dibibir merahnya. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri, asal anda tahu semua dayang dan pengawal Ares hanya akan menuruti perintahku ataupun perintah Kaisar Jung! Anda tidak punya hak untuk mengatur mereka, apalagi didalam istana milikku ini!"seringai kecil itu membuat permaisuri mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, apalagi bisa dilihatnya para selir dan beberapa dayang mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Berani sekali kau melawan perintahku, Pangeran Kim! Aku adalah penguasa istana dalam, semua dayang adalah milikku dan hanya akan mengikuti perintahku! Kau itu hanyalah seorang tamu, jadi bersikaplah seperti tamu yang baik sebelum aku melemparmu keluar dari Apollo!"herdik permaisuri tajam.

Sepasang mata doe itu menyipit tajam mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut _yeoja_ yang sudah masuk dalam daftar orang yang akan segera disingkirkannya. "Lancang sekali anda, Permaisuri Jung! Setelah menudingku pembohong, sekarang ingin mengusirku dari Apollo? Akan kupastikan Kaisar Jung tahu penghinaan yang sudah Yang Mulia lakukan padaku! Sekarang juga keluar dari Ares dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki anda lagi disini!"usir Jaejoong telak, dia harus bergerak cepat karena yakin tak lama lagi pasti Jung Yunho akan muncul di Ares dan Kaisar Jung itu harus mendapatkan pertunjukan terbaik dari Jaejoong!

"Berani sekali kau mengusirku! Dayang Rong, siapkan cambuk! Pangeran bermulut tajam ini akan merasakan hukuman langsung dariku dengan disaksikan semua dayang dan pengawal yang diakuinya sebagai miliknya! Benar-benar tidak tahu diri!"amuk sang permaisuri yang tidak terima jika dirinya diusir oleh pangeran muda yang bahkan baru tinggal 1 hari di Apollo miliknya. Harga dirinya telah dipermalukan oleh bocah kecil yang sangat angkuh ini!

Selir Yi segera berdiri dan menghampiri Permaisuri Lee yang berdiri ditengah ruangan itu dengan wajah merah menahan marah. "Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Pangeran Kim, Yang Mulia! Hukuman cambuk itu terlalu kejam hanya karena Pangeran Kim menolak untuk menghadap pada anda!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa kau juga ingin membangkang padaku, Selir Yi? Kau ingin dicambuk bersama pangeran kurang ajar ini? Aku hanya ingin memberi contoh agar tidak ada yang berani menentangku lagi!"bentak permaisuri keras hingga Selir Yi sontak melangkah mundur dan berdiri merapat dengan Selir Go. "Kerjakan perintahku sekarang Dayang Rong!"

Tergesa dayang tua berwajah keras itu meninggalkan ruang baca itu untuk melaksanakan perintah Permaisuri Lee yang sedang berpikir Jaejoong akan segera berlutut dan memohon pengampunan padanya. Mata sipit Permaisuri Lee berbinar licik saat bersitatap dengan Jaejoong yang hanya memasang wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Dengan acuh, pangeran nakal yang bahkan sanggup membuat Kaisar Jung yang terkenal bengis dan dingin bertekuk lutut itu melangkah mendekati Permaisuri Lee yang sedang memasang wajah penuh kemenangan,"Apa anda sedang berharap agar aku berlutut dan memohon ampun agar tidak dihukum cambuk?"tebak Jaejoong telak dengan tawa kecil saat berdiri dihadapan permaisuri yang terlihat ingin sekali menamparnya itu.

Wajah rupawan nan angkuh itu terlihat semakin menawan dengan tawa kecil yang lebih menyerupai seringai itu,"Anda salah besar jika mengira aku takut! Permainan ini baru dimulai Lee Saera dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi pihak yang kalah!"bisik Jaejoong lirih tepat ditelinga sang permaisuri yang tiba-tiba merasa takut pada maksud ucapan bernada mengancam pangeran muda Arthemis yang tidak pernah diperhitungkannya sebagai musuh kuat ini!

Diam-diam Boa melirik pada Yoona yang sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat melihat bagaimana permaisuri dan semua anteknya dengan mudah masuk dalam permainan yang sudah dirancang oleh sang Pangeran Arthemis dengan cerdik,"Pasang ekspresi takutmu! Jangan lupa yang harus kau katakan nanti!"herdik dayang kepercayaan Jaejoong itu tajam pada Yoona yang langsung berdiri tegak dengan kepala menunduk.

"Iya, aku tahu tapi ini terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan!"guman Yoona pelan sambil kembali mencuri lihat pertarungan kekuasaan yang sudah dimulai Pangeran Kim kesayangan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : No YunJae moments tapi semoga semua suka ya, pertarungan itu gak harus petarungan fisik koq, so gimana caranya Jejung bisa membuat Permaisuri Lee dihukum? Next bakal full YJ MOMENTS.

 **Okey, thanks ya untuk semua reviews yang masuk. Semua dibaca koq dan maaf jika gw tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu, namun setiap chapter ff itu sering banget gw tulis karena ide atau masukan dari para reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan satu-dua baris komentar dalam kolom review. *BOW***

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS ^^


	17. Chapter 16 - MY PLAN

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 **APOLLO PALACE**

"Aku ingin kau menambahkan beberapa pasukan pada bagian utara dan barat Arthemis. Jika ada pemberontakan atau pun ancaman yang mengarah kearah kesana. Segera ambil tindakan sesuai dengan perintahku tadi, ajudan Oh!"

Dengan cepat Oh Sehun mengangguk pada titah sang Kaisar Jung yang terlihat begitu berseri pagi ini. "Apa aku juga tidak perlu melapor pada Menteri Go yang memimpin bagian utara?"tanya _namja_ muda itu penasaran karena tahu Menteri Go adalah _namja_ tua yang arogan dan tidak suka jika kekuasaanya dilanggar.

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap dingin pada _namja_ muda yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi jenderal besar itu,"Tidak perlu! Kau bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri karena telah mendapatkan persetujuan langsung dariku! Jika Menteri Go mencoba untuk menentang maka dia akan tahu apa akibatnya!"tegas Yunho yang tahu meski ajudan Taecyeon ini selalu menjalankan tugas darinya dengan baik namun Oh Sehun juga sudah meletakkan kesetiaannya pada pangeran kembar Jung yang berpikir mereka bisa mengelabuhi Yunho dengan sikap kekanakkan mereka. Selama tujuan mereka sama, maka Yunho akan diam dan membiarkan kedua namja muda itu.

Perdana Menteri Kang menyerahkan sebuah medali kecil pada Oh Sehun yang langsung menerimanya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun walau dalam hatinya ajudan jenderal perang Ok itu senang dengan kepercayaan mutkak itu. "Dengan medali itu Menteri Go sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghalangi setiap tindakan dan keputusan yang kau ambil nanti!"beritahu perdana menteri itu dengan senyum tipis.

TOK...TOK...

Diskusi itu terhenti dan Yunho sontak memasang wajah kaku. Ini kedua kalinya dalam 1 hari ada yang berani menganggu waktunya. "Pergi dan lihat siapa yang sudah lancang mengangguku!"perintah Kaisar Apollo itu pada Kasim Im yang langsung berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Tak lama kemudian, Kasim Im kembali dengan raut wajah aneh dan langsung membungkuk hormat pada sang kaisar yang terlihat gusar.

"Yang Mulia, pengawal dari Ares ingin menemui anda."ucap kasim tua itu cepat.

Perdana Menteri Kang sontak melirik Oh Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya,"Apa ada yang sangat penting? Bukankah seharusnya para pengawal tahu jika saat ini Yang Mulia Kaisar sedang membicarakan masalah penting?"nada tidak suka jelas terdengar dari setiap ucapan perdana menteri Apollo itu.

"Hamba tidak tahu, Perdana Menteri Kang! Hanya saja, Yang Mulia telah memberikan perintah jika ada penghuni Ares yang datang kapan pun itu maka para pengawal harus segera melaporkannya!"jawab Kasim Im tenang pada _namja_ Kang yang langsung menutup rapat mulutnya.

Semua penghuni istana dalam sudah tahu siapa sosok yang menempati istana mewah yang dibangun atas perintah Kaisar Jung pagi ini. Setiap mulut sedang membicarakan hal itu dan menduga-duga kenapa Yang Mulia Kaisar Jung memberikan istana megah nan mewah itu pada seorang pangeran muda. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja pengawal Ares datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu dan menyela diskusi penting yang sedang dilakukan sang kaisar, bukankah ini sangat aneh dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya!

' _Untuk apa pengawal Jaejoong datang ke istana? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoongie? Bukankah dia baik-baik saja tadi pagi?'_ ,pikir Yunho mulai khawatir meski ekspresi wajah sang kaisar tetap dingin saat mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Perdana Menteri Kang pada Kasim Im yang bisa menjawab dengan sangat tenang.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai? Penting atau tidak itu adalah keputusanku, Perdana Menteri Kang! Kau tidak punya kewenangan untuk menilainya!"desis Yunho tajam yang sontak membuat ketiga _namja_ dalam ruangan itu menundukkan kepala. "Kasim Im, biarkan pengawal Ares itu masuk dan tinggalkan kami!"

Raut wajah heran tidak bisa disembunyikan Perdana Menteri Kang yang terlihat ingin bertanya namun segera diam saat melihat Oh Sehun dan juga Kasim Im membungkuk hormat serta tanpa suara meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Bukankah kau diperintahkan untuk pergi, Perdana Menteri Kang!"suara dingin itu membuat _namja_ paro baya itu secepat mungkin berlalu dari ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin itu.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HADES**

BRAKKKK...

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar diikuti langkah berderap yang terdengar sangat tergesa membuat Jung Changmin menghentikan permainan catur yang sedang dilakoninya bersama kembarannya yang sudah berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat suara ribut itu berasal.

"Siapa? Berani sekali menerobos Hades!"dengan kesal Changmin keluar dari ruang kerja itu karena dia tidak mendengar Chansung menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungguh menganggu harinya, rutuk pangeran berwajah tampan itu dalam hati.

"Kalian harus segera ke Ares! Ini kesempatan kita untuk tahu dimana Pangeran Kim akan berpihak!"

Suara Sehun itu membuat Changmin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang depan dan disana dia melihat Chansung sedang serius mendengar setiap ucapan cepat yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun yang terlihat penuh keringat. "Kau berlari untuk mencapai Hades?"mata Changmin melebar tidak percaya saat melihat Oh Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Kita harus pergi ke Ares, Chwang! Permaisuri Lee ingin menghukum Pangeran Kim dan salah satu pengawal Ares langsung melapor pada sang kaisar!"beritahu Chansung cepat pada Changmin yang terdiam. Ini memang tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan mereka semalam yang berpikir pertikaian antara permaisuri dan para selir dengan pemilik Ares tidak akan terjadi secepat ini!

"Dan apa kalian tahu? Sang kaisar mengabaikan diskusi penting kami hanya untuk pengawal Ares! Jadi aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada dayang yang terlihat berbisik-bisik. Menurut mereka saat ini permaisuri mengamuk dan sedang berkonfrontasi dengan Pangeran Kim karena pangeran muda itu menolak perintah permaisuri untuk menghadap ke Hestia!"

Sebenarnya Changmin masih tidak bisa mempercayai laporan Sehun itu. Bagaimana mungkin Pangeran Kim yang terlihat begitu sopan dan baru datang dari Arthemis berani menentang seorang permaisuri? Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan meski pangeran itu mungkin sangat pemberani? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sang kaisar yang bermalam di Ares? Banyak sekali kemungkinan lain yang terpikirkan oleh Changmin walau tak satu pun bisa diyakininya!

"Kita pergi sekarang, Chan! Lagipula kita memang harus berteman dengan Pangeran Kim itu!"putus Changmin akhirnya saat melihat Chansung sudah terlihat tidak sabar dan menyeringai senang.

"Terima kasih untuk informasi penting ini, Sehun!"ucap Chansung, pangeran bertubuh besar itu pada Sehun yang hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

Tak perlu waktu lama, sepasang mata musang itu sudah melihat Cho Kyuhyun, pengawal kepercayaan Jaejoong yang dibawa pangeran nakal itu dari Arthemis berjalan masuk dan berdiri dihadapan Yunho dengan wajah datar. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, pengawal Cho? Sesuatu terjadi pada Pangeran Kim?"tanya Yunho langsung dengan wajah kaku.

"Permaisuri Lee datang ke Ares bersama beberapa selir anda dan dia ingin memberikan hukuman pada Pangeran Kim yang menurutnya sudah membangkang!"beritahu Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi, waktunya tidak banyak jika ingin rencana sang pangeran berjalan lancar.

Sang kaisar sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan dalam sekejab sudah ada dihadapan Kyuhyun yang tetap menatap wajah yang berubah keras itu tanpa takut. "Jaejoongie baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Apa permaisuri menyakitinya?"suara bass itu terdengar menahan amarahnya pada Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya lalai menjaga Jaejoong meski terselip rasa khawatir jika mendengar bagaimana Kaisar Jung melupakan formalitas dan menyebut nama kecil Pangeran Kim dengan intim.

"Pengeran Kim bisa menanganinya dengan baik tapi dia ingin anda ada disana karena seperti yang mungkin Yang Mulia ketahui, akan ada banyak sekali penghuni istana yang tidak menyukai Pangeran Kim sebagai pemilik Ares!"sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang dan saat melihat Kaisar Jung mengisyaratkannya untuk bicara lagi, Kyuhyun berdecak puas dalam hati.

Jung Yunho bisa merasakan jika masih ada yang ingin dikatakan pengawal Jaejoong itu padanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah _namja_ muda yang sangat dipercayai pangeran cantik yang sudah membuat Yunho jatuh dalam pesonanya. "Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan, pengawal Cho! Jika itu penting dan berhubungan dengan Pangeran Kim maka aku akan memikirikannya!"

"Tudingan dan spekulasi sudah mulai terdengar dari setiap sudut istana Apollo. Semua orang ingin tahu kenapa anda memberikan istana semegah Ares bukan untuk selir baru anda, putri Kim Jin Hee melainkan untuk Pangeran Kim, saudaranya! Penegasan Yang Mulia akan sangat dibutuhkan untuk mengukuhkan kedudukan pangeran kami di Apollo!"jawab Kyuhyun diplomatis tanpa mengatakan kejutan apa yang mungkin sudah menunggu sang kaisar saat mereka tiba di Ares nanti!

Otak Yunho mulai berputar. Dia bisa menjadi kaisar yang ditakuti setiap musuhnya bukan hanya karena keberuntungan namun juga karena kecerdikannya, dengan mudah kaisar yang sudah memenangkan ratusan perang itu bisa membaca ada sesuatu dibalik setiap ucapan Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong mengirim pengawalnya kemari hanya karena _namja_ cantik yang keras kepala dan berani itu takut pada hukuman dari Permaisuri Lee!

' _Pangeran nakal itu ingin menunjukkan pada seluruh penghuni istana jika mereka tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya dan harus memperlakukannya dengan hormat karena aku akan membela dan selalu berada tepat dibelakangnya! Jaejoong sedang mengambil langkah pertama untuk menyingkirkan semua musuhnya!_ ',tebak Yunho dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya yang tidak lepas dari mata jeli Kyuhyun. _'Kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu itu, Jaejoongie namun balasannya..._ "Yunho sudah bisa membayangkan balasan apa yang akan dituntutnya dari _namja_ cantik berotak licik yang dengan berani memanfaatkan kekuasaan Yunho sebagai penguasa Apollo.

"Baik, kita ke Ares sekarang! Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat kritis sebagai seorang pengawal."puji Yunho datar, membiarkan Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kita akan pergi ke istana Ares!"beritahunya pada sejumlah pengawal yang langsung mengiringi langkahnya tanpa bertanya.

Cho Kyuhyun hampir tertawa melihat bagaimana situasi yang direncanakan oleh Pangeran Kim ternyata berjalan dengan sangat mudah. "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia karena Pangeran Kim adalah orang yang telah hamba jaga sejak kecil!"guman Kyuhyun yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Yunho yang terlihat sedikit tergesa.

"Hmpfh, kita kesana sekarang dan akan kulihat apa yang sudah pangeran nakal itu lakukan pada permaisuri dan para selirku!"Yunho menyeringai kecil membayangkan mungkin saat ini Lee Saera sedang mengigit lidahnya sendiri karena menahan amarah pada Jaejoong yang sudah pasti tidak akan semudah itu diintimidasi.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, anda tidak bisa melakukan itu pada pangeran kami!"

Yoona, Boa, para dayang dan sejumlah pengawal Ares berteriak keras sambil berusaha menghalangi para pengawal sang permaisuri yang berusaha menarik tangan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri dengan tenang meski ruangan baca itu sudah tampak kacau dengan banyaknya pengawal berwajah garang yang diperintahkan Dayang Rong untuk menyeret Pangeran Arthemis itu ke halaman agar permaisuri bisa memberinya hukuman cambuk.

"Tutup mulut kalian semua dan menyingkirlah! Atau aku akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada kalian semua!"bentak Permaisuri Lee tajam hingga semua dayang dan pengawal Ares sontak tertunduk ketakutan. "Apa kalian ingin mati? Atau ingin dicambuk bersama dengan pangeran kalian yang sangat tidak sopan dan seorang pembohong itu?"desis Lee Saera pada 2 orang _yeoja_ yang tetap menghalangi para pengawalnya untuk menyeret Pangeran Kim yang bahkan masih berani tersenyum tipis padanya.

Dagu Kwon Boa dan Kim Yoona terangkat tinggi, keduanya menatap sang permaisuri dengan tatapan menantang. Mereka tidak peduli siapa Lee Saera karena kesetiaan mereka hanya diperuntukan bagi Pangeran Arthemis. "Bunuh saja kami karena tidak akan kami biarkan kalian menyentuh Pangeran Kim sejengkal pun!"pekik Boa keras meski dalam hati memaki lamanya Cho Kyuhyun datang membawa sang kaisar.

PLAK...

Tamparan keras dari Dayang Rong itu membuat Boa tersungkur di lantai dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan setetes darah, namun _yeoja_ itu segera berdiri dengan mata memicing tajam pada dayang Permaisuri Lee. ' _Kau akan membayar mahal karena tamparan ini, nenek tua!_ 'maki Boa dalam hati seraya melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai terpancing emosinya dan mendekati Dayang Rong yang menyeringai licik.

Sepasang mata doe itu mengeras meski Jaejoong melihat anggukan kecil yang hampir tak kentara dari Boa jika _yoeja_ itu baik-baik saja. Dia memang merencanakan semua ini tapi dayang Permaisuri Lee sudah melampaui batasnya. "Siapa kau hingga berani menampar dayangku? Lancang sekali! Kalian tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!"desis Jaejoong dingin dengan mata yang mulai mengobarkan api saat menatap pada orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dayang tua ini dan semua pengawal permaisuri lolos dari pembalasannya!

"Kenapa hamba harus takut? Anda hanyalah tamu disini, Pangeran Kim dan aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Permaisuri Jung! Tamparan itu hukuman kecil untuk dayang kurang ajar yang sudah berani melawan titah seorang permaisuri!"bentak Dayang Rong dengan nada sinis. "Seret pangeran itu keluar!"perintah Dayang Rong pada sejumlah pengawal yang langsung mengelilingi Jaejoong yang tetap tenang dan menyunggingkan seringai aneh.

Tanpa beraksi Jaejoong membiarkan lengannya dicengkram oleh 2 orang pengawal berwajah keras. Akan lebih baik jika tanganku sedikit memar, pikir pangeran nakal itu sembari tiba-tiba memberontak hingga kedua pengawal itu mempererat cengkraman pada tangannya. "Kalian akan mati sebelum matahari terbenam hari ini!"desis Jaejoong dingin pada kedua pengawal yang sedikit tersentak namun tetap mendorong pangeran berparas menawan itu untuk berjalan keluar Ares.

Permaisuri Lee terlihat puas dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat bagaimana para pengawalnya mendorong kedua dayang kurang ajar itu dan mencengkram lengan Pangeran Kim sambil menyeretnya keluar dari Ares tanpa ada lagi yang berani menghalangi. Tidak ada yang boleh melawan setiap perintahnya tanpa mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dan Pangeran Kim akan belajar bagaimana cara berlutut dihadapannya setelah mendapatkan hukuman cambuk itu!

"Ikat dia dan cambuk 20 kali!"perintah Lee Saera kejam pada para pengawal yang sedang mengiring Jaejoong menuju salah satu pohon besar yang terletak dihalaman Ares.

Tanpa peduli pada cengkraman kuat beberapa pengawal dilengannya, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan sang permaisuri yang terlihat begitu sombong karena berpikir telah menang,"Kau akan melihat bagaimana semua penghinaan ini akan berbalik padamu 10 kali lipat, Lee Saera! Sebelum cambuk itu mengenai kulitku, kau akan menangis dan mulai memohon ampun!"seringai kecil dan menakutkan diwajah menawan itu membuat Lee Saera sedikit takut.

"Berani sekali kau mengancamku, Pangeran Kim! Pengawal, berikan cambuk itu padaku!"amuk Lee Saera yang tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Pangeran Arthemis itu berani mengancamnya disaat hidupnya dalam bahaya!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini Selir Go? Pangeran Kim itu akan dicambuk...Aku yakin ini akan membuat suasana Apollo dan Arthemis memanas!"Selir Yi menyikut kuat Selir Go yang sepertinya begitu terpaku pada apa yang sedang mereka saksikan.

Go Ahra meremas kuat kedua tangannya yang gemetar, apa yang pernah terjadi pada Selir Ming seolah kembali terulang dimana dulu selir kesayangan Kaisar Jung itu membantah perintah permaisuri dan mendapat hukuman cambuk. "Aku tidak tahu, Selir Yi! Padahal aku sangat berharap jika Pangeran Kim mampu membuat permaisuri malu karena Selir Ming tidak berguna sama sekali!"lirih Selir Go dengan wajah pucat saat melihat bagaimana para pengawal permaisuri sudah mengeluarkan tali untuk mengikat pangeran muda yang sangat ramah itu.

"Apa kita hanya akan diam? Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!"bisik selir lain dengan nada takut.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Suara kuat yang terdengar marah itu menghentikan semua keributan yang sedang terjadi dihalaman istana Ares. Semua mata terpaku pada kedatangan sang Kaisar Jung bersama puluhan pengawalnya yang tidak terduga sedangkan Jaejoong diam-diam menyeringai sembari menatap Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping sang kaisar.

' _Ini akan menjadi detik-detik dimana kau akan kehilangan kekuasaanmu, Lee Saera! Jangan pernah berani menentangku lagi jika kau masih ingin menikmati gelar permaisuri itu untuk beberapa saat!'_ ,batin Jaejoong puas saat melihat bagaimana wajah _yeoja_ Lee itu dan dayang Rong sudah berubah pias.

Sepasang mata musang itu terlihat dipenuhi amarah saat melihat bagaimana beberapa pengawal mencengkram kuat lengan Jaejoong hingga wajah Pangeran Arthemis itu mengerut kesakitan. "Lepaskan Pangeran Kim sekarang juga!"perintah Sang Kaisar dengan suara sedingin es yang berbalut emosi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh apalagi sampai menyakiti miliknya! Raut kesakitan di wajah Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin marah dan bersumpah siapa pun yang melakukan ini akan membayar dengan mahal.

Para pengawal yang menyeret Jaejoong tadi melirik pada Pemaisuri Lee yang terlihat begitu terkejut seperti melihat hantu sebelum melepaskan cengkraman mereka pada Pangeran Arthemis yang sontak menatap tajam mereka dengan mata sedingin es itu. "Kalian akan segera tahu akibatnya sudah melakukan ini padaku!"desis pelan nan tajam itu membuat kedua pengawal itu tersentak tidak percaya. Baru saja Pangeran Kim itu memasang ekspresi kesakitan, sekarang pangeran itu sudah mengancam mereka dengan nada berani.

.

.

.

Dari sisi utara halaman luas Ares, tepatnya diantara pohon besar disekitar kolam yang berisi ratusan ekor ikan cantik, berdiri 2 orang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan _hanbo_ k mewah yang terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi didepan pintu istana Ares.

"Sepertinya Pangeran Kim akan sangat berguna untuk kita, Chwang! Lihat saja bagaimana dia mengendalikan situasi pelik disana dan menempatkan dirinya sebagai korban begitu sang kaisar datang!"komentar Chansung dengan nada kagum yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Jung Changmin terkekeh kecil menyetujui setiap ucapan saudaranya itu, dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana wajah sang Pangeran Arthemis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. Sebaliknya Pangeran Jaejoong terlihat begitu angkuh dan penuh percaya diri. "Kau lihat seringai kecil itu, Chan? Aku yakin semua kejadian pagi ini telah direncanakan!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua reviews, followers, favourites yang masuk. Pertarungan tanpa melibatkan fisik juga tidak kalah seru 'kan? **Apa yang akan terjadi di chap depan?** Ditunggu banget ide dan sarannya ^^

Kenapa AA yang diupdate? Karena saat ini gw sedang ada diluar kota dan hanya file AA yang dibawa. Sebenarnya gw hanya hiatus 2 minggu tapi karena banyak banget pm yang masuk menanyakan apa ff yang lain akan tetap dilanjut? Jawabannya IYA. Hiatus ini hanya sementara karena waktu gw disini tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis/melanjutkan ff yang lain.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JAEJOONG^^


	18. Chapter 17- SEKUTU

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 **ARES**

"Kenapa kalian menghentikanku!"

Sang _daegun_ Kim yang baru tiba beberapa menit di Ares dan melihat apa yang hampir terjadi pada adik kesayangannya mengeram marah pada kedua _namja_ yang tadi menahan kuat dirinya untuk menolong Jaejoong yang terlihat kesakitan karena perbuatan para pengawal Permaisuri Jung yang biadab itu.

"Ini adalah Apollo dan kita tidak bisa bertindak sembarang tanpa memikirkan dampaknya pada Arthemis! Aku juga yakin Jaejoongie tidak akan bertindak sebodoh ini tanpa memikirkannya dulu! Kita sama-sama tahu jika adik kesayanganmu itu sangatlah cerdik dan licik!"lirih Pangeran Park yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan sang _daegun_ meski dirinya sendiri juga merasa marah pada apa yang hampir terjadi pada sepupunya yang nakal itu.

Ok Taecyeon mendengus kecil melihat pertunjukan yang sedang berlangsung ditengah halaman Ares, dia yakin sekali jika semua ini bukan sebuah kebetulan namun rencana licik yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Pangeran Kim yang terlihat mengulum senyum aneh saat berjalan dengan anggun menghampiri sang kaisar yang terlihat begitu marah.

"Tidak perlu mengumbar amarah anda, _daegun_ Kim. Aku yakin sekali Pangeran Kim bisa mengendalikan situasi ini dengan sangat baik!"seru Taecyeon tanpa bisa menahan nada sinis dalam suaranya.

Kim Jin Hyuk mendelik tajam pada jenderal perang Apollo yang sepertinya tidak menyukai Jaejoong. "Apa maksud ucapan anda itu, Jenderal Ok? Adikku akan dicambuk oleh Permaisuri Apollo dan kau berharap aku diam dan melihatnya?"berang sang _daegun_ dengan suara tertahan.

Dengan senyum sopan, Taecyeon menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum berkata dengan nada datar. "Bukan itu maksudku, _daegun_ Kim. Tentu saja kita tidak akan diam jika Pangeran Kim dicambuk tapi Anda bisa lihat sendiri, Kaisar Jung juga tidak akan membiarkan Pangeran Kim terluka sedikit pun. Anda ingin jaminan jika hidup Pangeran Jaejoong akan aman dan bahagia, bukan? Sekarang Kaisar Jung akan membuktikannya untuk anda!"

Setelah melihat isyarat kecil dari Yoochun, sang _daegun_ mengikuti arah pandangan Jenderal Ok yang terpusat pada interaksi kecil antara sang kaisar dengan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Apa yang dilihat sang _daegun_ Kim memang sanggup meredakan semua kekhawatirannya akan masa depan Jaejoong di Apollo.

.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja _, nae sarang_? Lenganmu terluka?"tanya Yunho cepat dengan suara pelan begitu Jaejoong sudah berdiri didekatnya. Ingin sekali dia memeriksa sendiri lengan pangeran nakal itu jika saja tidak mengingat semua mata sedang menatap kearah mereka saat ini. Yunho tidak menyangka jika Lee Saera berani menggunakan kekerasan fisik pada seorang tamu kerajaan yang seharusnya dihormati dan diperlakukan dengan baik.

Seringai kecil diwajah menawan itu membuat kekhawatiran Yunho sedikit berkurang, apalagi dia melihat binar jahil dimata Pangeran Arthemis itu saat Jaejoong berkata dengan suara lantang padanya,"Permaisuri anda ingin memberiku hukuman cambuk, Yang Mulia! Dia juga menudingku berbohong dan ingin mengusirku dari Ares! Tanganku bahkan hampir remuk karena cengkraman kasar dari kedua pengawal permaisuri yang sangat tidak menghormatiku!"suara lantang Jaejoong tadi tiba-tiba saja terdengar bergetar seolah sangat ketakutan hingga membuat semua orang yang memang sejak awal melihat langsung kejadian itu sontak menaruh rasa iba pada pangeran muda itu.

"Jika Yang Mulia tidak datang, mungkin saat ini aku sudah terkapar tak bernyawa!"tutur Jaejoong pelan seraya menarik lengan bajunya keatas untuk menunjukkan memar dilengannya pada Yunho yang sontak meraih tangan ramping itu dan mengelusnya lembut meski ekspresi kaisar tampan itu terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Sepasang mata tajam Kaisar Jung menggelap penuh dendam saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong dan melihat memar menodai kulit putih kedua lengan _namja_ cantik yang begitu dikasihinya itu. Keputusan yang akan diambilnya mungkin memang terlalu berlebihan tapi ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi semua pengawal istana atau siapa saja untuk tidak pernah menyentuh Pangeran Kim jika masih ingin berhirup nafas kehidupan.

"Pengawal! Tangkap dan penggal kedua pengawal Permaisuri Lee yang sudah berani melukai tangan Pangeran Kim!"dengan dingin dan tanpa ragu Yunho yang masih mengenggam tangan Jaejoong menjatuhkan hukuman mengerikan yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkesiap.

Sudut bibir Jaejoong berkedut kecil, ini memang yang diharapkannya dari sang kaisar yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot lembut. "Licik sekali, _nae sarang_!"suara bass itu terdengar begitu pelan namun mampu membuat Jaejoong merasakan sebuah keyakinan jika sang kaisar sedang melakukan pembuktian padanya.

"YANG MULIA AMPUNI KAMI! YANG MULIA...YANG MULIA...KAMI HANYA MENGIKUTI PERINTAH PERMAISURI LEE! AMPUNI KAMI YANG MULIA! KAMI TIDAK INGIN MATI! PANGERAN KIM AMPUNI KAMI...JANGAN BIARKAN KAMI DIPENGGAL!"jeritan permohonan ampun dari kedua pengawal yang langsung berlutut dan sekarang diseret paksa oleh sejumlah pengawal kaisar itu diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh Jung Yunho yang memilih berjalan menghampiri sang permaisuri yang pucat pasi.

.

.

.

"Hukuman cambuk? Mengusir Pangeran Kim dari Ares? Apa maksud semua ini, Permaisuri Lee? Jelaskan padaku!"murka sang kaisar dengan mata yang mengobarkan api saat melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada sang permaisuri yang sudah berubah pias meski _yeoja_ itu dengan keras kepala masih menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

Rasa takut membuat Lee Saera meremas erat hanboknya, tidak pernah sekalipun sebelumnya sang kaisar membentak dirinya didepan umum hanya demi membela seseorang. Permaisuri Lee bisa melihat jika sang kaisar menatapnya dengan begitu dingin sedangkan Pangeran Arthemis yang ternyata sangat licik itu berdiri disana dengan senyum kecil seperti mengejeknya yang sedang tersudut.

Permaisuri Lee tiba-tiba merasa dirinya sedang berdiri diujung tebing dan bisa jatuh kapan saja. _'Aku tidak boleh kalah karena itu akan membuat kedudukanku sebagai penguasa istana dalam terancam! Aku adalah Permaisuri Jung dan Apollo adalah milikku!_ 'dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Lee Saera membalas tatapan tajam sang kaisar saat berujar dengan nada tinggi yang arogan.

"Pangeran Kim melawan perintahku untuk menghadap ke Hestia! Dia juga dengan lancang sudah menghinaku dihadapan semua selir. Dia bahkan dengan sombong mengatakan jika Ares adalah istana yang anda bangun untuknya, Yang Mulia! Bukankah itu semua hanya bualan? Apa salah aku menghukum seorang pembohong yang dengan sangat kurang ajar berani mengusir seorang permaisuri dari istana Ares?"tangan Lee Saera terkepal erat sedangkan matanya yang sipit menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot meremehkan!

Wajah Yunho menggelap seiring setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir berpemerah Lee Saera. Dengan kesal dicengkramnya tangan kurus _yeoja_ yang sudah 7 tahun menjadi istrinya karena keadaan yang dipaksakan itu. "Kau memerintahkan pengawal untuk mencambuk Pangeran Kim yang merupakan tamu kehormatan Apollo hanya karena dia menolak untuk menghadapmu?"desis Yunho tajam dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku punya hak melakukan itu, Yang Mulia! Istana dalam adalah tempat kekuasaanku dan semua orang harus menuruti perintahku!"sahut Permaisuri Lee dengan nada angkuh dan sepertinya lupa pada situasi dirinya yang sedang terpojok.

Seringai tipis terukir dibibir sang kaisar saat melihat keberanian yang ditunjukkan Lee Saera yang bersikeras ingin semua orang tahu sebesar apa kekuasaan yang dimilikinya sehingga melupakan fakta jika yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah sang penguasa utama Apollo yang bisa saja membunuhnya dengan satu kata!

"Istana dalam adalah tempat kekuasaanmu? Kau melupakan fakta jika tanpa dukunganku, kau hanyalah sebutir debu?"Kaisar Jung mendengus kecil untuk menyamarkan tawanya saat melihat Lee Saera tersentak dengan ucapannya. "Asal kau tahu, Permaisuri Lee, tidak ada satu pun kebohongan yang diucapkan Pangeran Kim padamu! Aku memang memberinya izin untuk tidak mengunjungi siapa pun hari ini dan satu hal yang harus kalian semua ketahui..."Yunho sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap dingin kesekeliling halaman Ares yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para penghuni istana dalam, termasuk sang _daegun_ Kim yang terlihat marah dan siap menelannya. Mata Yunho juga menangkap sosok kedua adiknya yang sedang berdiri didekat kolam ikan.

' _Inilah saatnya semua penghuni istana harus tahu jika Jaejoong adalah orang yang menduduki tempat teristimewa dalam hatiku dan semua orang harus menghormati serta menuruti perintahnya, suka ataupun tidak!_ 'seringai Yunho dalam hati saat dia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada tegas seraya bersitatap dengan Pangeran Arthemis yang punya seribu satu akal bulus itu,"Istana Ares memang dibangun untuk Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis sebagai hadiah khusus dariku! Jadi Pangeran Kim memiliki hak untuk menerima ataupun mengusir setiap pengunjung Ares yang tidak disukainya!"

Kepala Lee Saera menggeleng cepat, dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kaisar Jung. Ini semua pasti hanya karena Yunho tidak ingin berseteru dengan Arthemis. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Anda pasti hanya berusaha melindungi kebohongan Pangeran Kim yang sudah berani mengusirku! Tidak mungkin istana semegah Ares dibangun khusus untuk seorang _namja_! Katakan ini hanya lelucon, Yang Mulia!"

Dalam hati Jaejoong tertawa melihat bagaimana usaha keras Permaisuri Lee untuk mempertahankan kekuasaannya serta menolak untuk percaya pada setiap ucapan Kaisar Jung namun sayang sekali, semua mimpi Permaisuri Lee akan dipastikan segera berakhir karena Jung Yunho sudah berjanji akan mempersembahkan kerajaan besar itu pada Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis yang memang seorang _namja_!

Sembari memasang wajah sedih, Jaejoong menatap Permaisuri Lee dengan mata sendu,"Kejam sekali anda memfitnah aku yang merupakan tamu kehormatan di Apollo, Permaisuri Lee. Apa ini cerminan sikap dari seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi panutan rakyat Apollo?"seru Jaejoong dengan nada sedih yang membuat Boa hampir terkekeh sedangkan Yunho mengangkat sedikit alisnya melihat bagaimana mudahnya Jaejoong mempengaruhi perasaan semua orang.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, anda bisa menanyakan pada semua selir dan juga dayang apa aku melakukan semua tuduhan permaisuri itu? Satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanya menolak mengunjungi sang permaisuri karena anda sendiri bukan yang memberikan izin padaku untuk beristirahat?"Jaejoong menatap langsung Kaisar Jung dengan sorot sedih seolah tuduhan sang permaisuri sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Cerdik dan sangat licik, batin Yunho penuh kekaguman saat melihat lagi-lagi Pangeran Arthemis itu memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik hingga beberapa selir yang ada disana menyetujui ucapannya serta terlihat sudah memihaknya.

' _Kau bukan hanya akan kehilangan kekuasaanmu, Lee Saera karena aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu agar semua selir bodoh itu berada dipihakku!_ 'pikir Jaejoong senang saat melirik wajah Permaisuri Lee yang merah padam menahan marah. "Aku bahkan menjamu semua selir anda dengan baik. Bukankah begitu, Selir Yi?"senyum sopan dari pangeran muda itu membuat Selir Yi mengangguk cepat membenarkan ucapannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Pangeran Kim itu benar, Yang Mulia. Kami disambut dengan sangat baik."sahut Selir Yi. " Pangeran bahkan mengizinkan kami untuk mengunjungi Ares kapan pun juga!"timpal Selir Go yang bisa dengan cepat membaca jika situasi saat ini akan sangat mempersulit Permaisuri Jung jika mereka memihak Pada Pangeran Kim yang sepertinya mendapat dukungan penuh dari sang kaisar.

"Pangeran Kim sangat ramah dan akan menerima kunjung kami kapan pun karena dia juga membutuhkan teman bicara. Apollo masih sangat asing untuknya."ucap selir lainnya dengan senyum ramah pada Pangeran Kim yang mereka pikir sudah difitnah dengan kejam.

Merasa cukup dengan semua ucapan bernada dukungan yang berbalik dengan tuduhan Permaisuri Lee itu, Jaejoong kembali menghampiri sang kaisar karena masih ada yang harus menerima pembalasan darinya. "Yang Mulia, permaisuri bukan hanya memfitnahku tapi juga membiarkan Dayang Rong memukul dayangku hingga terluka. Aku tidak terima perlakuan barbar itu! Apakah ini sopan santun Apollo dalam memperlakukan tamunya? Dimanakah hati nurani seorang permaisuri saat mempermalukanku dihadapan semua orang!"suara lembut itu terdengar tajam sekaligus penuh sindiran.

Wajah tampan Kaisar Jung mengeras, apa yang terjadi pagi ini benar-benar membuat emosinya teraduk meski dia tahu sebagian kejadian ini adalah rencana dari pangeran cantik yang licik dan sedikit egois ini namun apapun itu, Yunho mendapatkan _namja_ cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata besar ini bukan dengan cara mudah dan sekarang dengan seenaknya permaisuri yang dipilihkan oleh kaisar terdahulu ingin menyakiti satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengerakkan hati Kaisar Jung yang sedingin es.

Tangan besar Yunho tanpa sadar meremas ringan lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya tubuh ramping itu hingga hampir melekat pada tubuhnya,"Dayangmu terluka? Ini benar-benar sudah sangat keterlaluan! Apa lagi sebenarnya yang dilakukan permaisuri padamu?"emosi Yunho yang tadinya sudah mereda kembali muncul saat mendengar aduan Jaejoong itu.

Walaupun sadar jika semua mata sedang terpaku pada mereka, Jaejoong membalas genggam tangan besar sang kaisar, karena mungkin apa yang akan dikatakannya ini akan membuat amarah Yunho meledak. "Dia meminta para pengawal itu menyeretku keluar meski para dayang sudah menghalanginya. Dia bahkan mengancam akan menghukum mati semua dayang dan pengawal yang mencoba untuk membantuku!"

"Pangeran Kim memutar balik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yang Mulia! Dayang Rong memukul dayang kurang ajar itu karena sudah berani menentang perintahku! Para pengawalku tidak akan menyeret Pangeran Kim jika dia tidak melawan!"bantah Permaisuri Lee langsung. Interaksi kecil yang terjadi dihadapannya semakin memperkuat dugaan jika ada sesuatu diantara sang kaisar dengan Pangeran Kim yang penuh tipu muslihat ini.

Rahang Yunho mengetat, dia sangat mengenal Lee Saera yang tidak akan pernah mengakui jika dirinya salah namun dia juga tahu Jaejoong tidak akan berhenti sebelum Permaisuri Apollo itu dihukum. "Pengawal, antar Permaisuri Lee kembali ke Hestia sekarang juga dan jangan biarkan dia keluar dari sana sebelum kuizinkan! Semua pengawal dan dayang di Hestia kuberhentikan dan akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal! "seru Yunho tegas.

"Untuk Dayang Rong, aku tahu kau itu adalah dayang kepercayaan sang permaisuri tapi kali ini kau tidak akan diampuni! Apakah pantas mencengkram lengan seorang tamu kerajaan? Apakah pantas kau menampar dayang dari tamu kehormatanku? Berani sekali kau!"sang kaisar menatap dingin dayang tua yang memang selalu dibencinya itu. Tindakan Jaejoong hari ini memberinya kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan dayang kepercayaan Lee Saera selamanya!

Wajah keras Dayang rong memucat. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat tatapan membunuh dari _namja_ muda minim ekspresi yang sekarang menjadi penguasa Apollo itu, "Yang Mulia, hamba hanya melakukan tugas...Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia!"mohon dayang tua itu sambil berlutut.

"Pengawal! Tangkap Dayang Rong dan cambuk dia 20 kali ditambah hukuman kurungan selama 1 minggu! Setelah masa kurungan berakhir, usir Dayang Rong keluar dari istana!"titah Yunho ditengah amarahnya tanpa peduli pada permohonan ampun Dayang Rong yang sudah berlutut dan menangis dikakinya.

Permaisuri Lee menarik kuat lengan baju Yunho dan berlutut didepan sang kaisar. Situasi ini semakin buruk saja, setelah pengawalnya dihukum penggal, para dayang yang akan diganti, sekarang Kaisar Jung juga mengusir dayang kepercayaannya keluar istana. Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya tanpa mereka?

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Dayang Rong, Yang Mulia! Dia hanya melakukan perintahku! Kumohon jangan usir Dayang Rong dari istana! Dia sudah mengabdi padaku selama bertahun-tahun dengan setia, Yang Mulia! Kumohan anda mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan itu, Yang Mulia..."seru Lee Saera dengan suara tercekat.

Jaejoong yang berdiri disisi Jung Yunho puas melihat bagaimana Permaisuri Lee yang sedang putus asa memohon pada sang kaisar tepat dihadapannya. "Senang sekali melihat anda berlutut dan memohon seperti itu Permaisuri Lee."gumannya lirih dengan senyum kecil yang membuat Lee Saera sadar jika percuma saja dia memohon karena Kaisar Jung seolah sudah menutup telinganya dari semua suara kecuali, pangeran licik yang sedang menyeringai puas itu.

.

.

.

.

Jung Chansung tertawa keras melihat pertunjukan yang sedang berlangsung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengira Pangeran Kim yang berparas menawan itu akan puas setelah 2 pengawal permaisuri yang melukai tangannya itu dihukum mati namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Pangeran Arthemis itu melakukan pembantaian pada kekuasaan sang permaisuri dihadapan semua orang penting Apollo.

"Kau lihat itu, Chwang? Dia bahkan tidak perlu menggerakkan tangannya namun semua terjadi sesuai keinginannya. Pernah kau bayangkan permaisuri ular itu berlutut ditengah orang banyak untuk memohon pada _hyung_ kita yang berhati batu itu? Andai saja aku bisa mengabadikan wajah menyedihkan Lee Saera!"Chansung kembali terbahak senang.

"Tentu! Dia bisa mengendalikan sang kaisar bahkan tanpa berusaha keras! Dia membuatku kagum sekaligus takut, Chan...Lihat itu, bagaimana cara _jeonha_ menatap dan mengenggam tangannya! Sang Kaisar telah takluk pada pesona Pangeran Kim!"mata Jung Changmin tidak beralih sedikit pun dari interaksi sang kaisar dengan pangeran berwajah cantik yang sepertinya tidak peduli pada anggapan setiap mata yang sedang tertuju pada mereka.

Seringai kecil terukir diwajah usil Jung Chansung, membayangkan apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama Pangeran Arthemis itu. "Kita harus bisa mendapatkan kepercayaannya karena aku yakin bersamanya akan mudah bagi kita untuk menyingkirkan permaisuri itu dan juga semua selir dan menteri bodoh yang terlibat dalam konspirasi jahat! Apalagi jika pangeran itu terlibat, aku yakin sekali kaisar akan diam!"

"Sabarlah, Chan! Jangan pernah terburu-buru karena bisa saja Pangeran Kim punya ambisi yang berbeda dengan kita. Lakukan saja rencana awal, jadi temannya dan lihat kearah mana semua ini akan melangkah! Ayo kita masuk ke tengah permainannya!"tanpa menunggu Chansung yang masih menatap kagum pada pangeran cantik itu, Changmin melangkah menuju halaman Ares.

"Sepertinya kami ketinggalan hal penting, _jeonha_..."sapa pangeran bertubuh jangkung pada Yunho sambil memberi hormat dan tersenyum lebar. "Selamat pagi Pangeran Kim, aku Pangeran Changmin sangat senang melihat anda tidak terluka karena sambutan hangat dari sang permaisuri yang sedikit berlebihan!"ucap Changmin sarkastis sambil melirik Lee Saera yang masih berlutut dengan wajah kaku.

Chansung yang sudah menyusul kembarannya melihat Pangeran Kim mengerjap cepat dan kemudian tersenyum simpul saat mendengar ucapan bernada sindirian yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. "Dan aku, Pangeran Chansung sangat terkesan denganmu, Pangeran Kim."seru Chansung dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku suka pertunjukan ini!"bisik Chansung cepat saat mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong yang langsung melirik pada Yunho disampingnya yang juga mendengar gumanan itu.

"Hentikan sikap aneh kalian itu!"tegur Yunho keras pada kedua adiknya yang memang sangat membenci Permaisuri Lee dan pasti senang melihat _yeoja_ itu dipermalukan ditengah kerumunan. "Jaejoongie, kau ingat kedua adik yang kuceritakan? Mereka akan menjadi temanmu di Apollo!"melihat Jaejoong mengangguk kecil Yunho berbalik menatap dingin kedua pangeran kembar yang sebenarnya punya perangai aneh dibalik tingkah kekanakan mereka itu. "Lakukan tugas kalian mulai besok dan aku tidak mau kejadian seperti hari ini terulang!"

Dalam sekejab Jaejoong bisa menilai jika kedua _namja_ muda dihadapannya tidaklah seperti yang mereka tunjukkan, hal itu terlihat sekilas dari bagaimana cara Jung Changmin melirik sinis pada Lee Saera serta dari komentar aneh Jung Chansung padanya. "Mereka sangat berbeda denganmu, Yang Mulia."goda Jaejoong dengan nada berani pada sang kaisar sebelum membungkuk sedikit pada kedua pangeran didepannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian Pangeran Jung! Aku sangat yakin kita akan menjadi teman baik dan silakan nikmati pertunjukan yang belum berakhir ini!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Maaf banget jika banyak typo karena ngerjain di jalan. Always thanks to all readers, review, saran, dan idenya. Semua akan dimasukan dalam ff AA ini dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

PS : EA, TWINS, THE PIRATE AKAN DI-UPDATE MINGGU DEPAN^^

#HAPPY CNY

#HAPPY YUNJAE DAY

#HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG YUNHO


	19. Chapter 18 - SELIR MING

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

 **ARTHEMIS**

 **PAVILLIUN HERA**

Senyum lebar mengubah wajah dingin Permaisuri Byun dalam sekejab. Apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Menteri Xi benar-benar membuatnya senang sekaligus bersemangat untuk segera menyusun rencananya menyingkirkan bukan saja putra mahkota Kim yang sedang berada di Apollo namun juga sang Raja Arthemis yang terlalu mengekang setiap tindakan yang diambilnya serta demi Pangeran Jaejoong sudah menyebabkan Putri Jin Hee harus mengorbankan diri menjadi selir seorang kaisar kejam.

"Berangkat sekarang juga dan temukan dia sesegera mungkin!"

Menteri Xi mengangguk patuh pada perintah tegas Permaisuri Byun yang terlihat berseri-seri karena penantian dan pencarian itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil. "Jika informasi itu benar maka putra anda akan tiba di ibukota dalam waktu 2 minggu. Tepat pada saat _daegun_ Kim kembali dari Apollo!"ucap Menteri Xi dengan senyum culas. "Sang _daegun_ akan sangat terkejut dengan sambutan anda, Yang Mulia."seringai tipis membuat wajah Menteri Xi terlihat keji.

Sepasang mata Permaisuri Byun berkilau jahat. Dia benci semua putra dari permaisuri terdahulu, 1 sudah berhasil disingkirkannya meski harus mengorbankan putri kandungnya dan 1 lagi akan segera menyusul. "2 minggu lagi! Siapkan semua orangmu dan pastikan kubu barat akan tetap mendukungku. Arthemis tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan Kim Jin Hyuk karena putraku adalah orang yang paling berhak untuk menduduki tahta!"suara Permaisuri Byun terdengar penuh ambisi.

"Tentu saja hanya putra anda yang berhak atas tahta Arthemis, Yang Mulia!"seru Menteri Xi dengan nada menjilat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk diangkat menjadi perdana menteri Arthemis yang baru dan putrinya akan menjadi pasangan yang tepat untuk putra Permaisuri Byun.

Permaisuri Byun dan Menteri Xi membahas apa saja rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk merebut Arthemis tanpa menyadari satu hal penting, jika istana selalu mempunyai mata dan telinga disetiap dindingnya. ' _Pemberontakan ini tidak boleh sampai terjadi! Tahta Arthemis adalah milik daegun Kim! Akan kupastikan kau sekarat sebelum waktu 2 minggu itu tiba!'_ desis Song Jian dalam hati meski wajah cantiknya tetap terlihat datar saat membubuhkan sesuatu pada cangkir teh sang Permaisuri Arthemis yang tidak tahu jika dia 'lah yang akan terkejut nanti.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO**

 **ARES**

"Yang Mulia Kaisar..."

Perlahan Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua pangeran kembar yang sibuk memuji Jaejoongie-nya yang hanya berguman seadanya kearah suara dayang Arthemis yang sudut bibirnya terlihat mulai membiru,"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, dayang Kwon?". Dari sudut matanya sang kaisar bisa melihat jika kedua adiknya sontak diam dan saling melempar tatapan aneh sedangkan Jaejoong kembali berdiri merapat padanya.

Boa mengangguk pelan setelah melirik pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memberi tanda padanya untuk bicara,"Tadi pagi pengawal yang diutus permaisuri sudah bertindak kurang ajar pada Pangeran Kim. Dia datang dan dengan kasar memerintahkan Pangeran Kim yang saat itu sedang sarapan untuk memenuhi panggilan Permaisuri Jung!"

"Pengawal itu bahkan membentak Pangeran Kim dengan nada kasar. Dia juga tidak berlutut dan membantah setiap ucapan sang pangeran, Yang Mulia!"timpal Kim Yoona cepat diikuti anggukan serentak dari dayang dan pengawal Ares.

Chansung melirik cepat pada Changmin yang sudah menyeringai, ini saat yang tepat untuk mereka masuk dalam permainan Pangeran Kim yang sudah bisa dipastikan tidak sepolos wajah cantiknya itu, "Lancang sekali, anda harus menghukum pengawal itu juga, _jeonha_! Tidak sepantasnya seorang pengawal Apollo berlaku tidak sopan pada tamu penting!"sela Chansung dengan nada bijak. "Kuharap _daegun_ Kim mengerti jika semua ini terjadi diluar kendali sang kaisar."dengan sopan Chansung membungkuk pada Kim Jin Hyuk yang sepertinya sudah merasa sangat kesal dengan semua yang dilihatnya ini.

' _Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik karena tanpa usaha berarti aku sudah bisa mendapatkan semua simpati yang membuat Lee Saera terpojok! Suka atau tidak, yeoja itu harus tunduk padaku!_ 'jemari lentik Jaejoong menguatkan genggamannya pada lengan sang kaisar yang langsung menatapnya dengan sorot lembut. ' _Semua akan kusingkirkan agar Apollo dan Jung Yunho menjadi milikku!'_ ,tekad Pangeran Arthemis yang akan selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

"Hukuman itu akan menjadi contoh yang bagus untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi pengawal atau dayang yang bertindak kurang ajar pada Pangeran Kim dimasa depan!"timpal Changmin seraya mengedip cepat pada Jaejoong yang menyeringai kecil karena ternyata dugaannya tepat, kedua Pangeran Jung ini akan menjadi sekutu yang hebat!

Dalam hati Yunho mendesah kesal sekaligus senang melihat bagaimana kedua adiknya langsung mendukung Jaejoong, inikah penegasan kedudukan yang dimaksudkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun? Benar-benar rencana rumit yang hanya bisa dipikirkan oleh kepala cantik pangeran nakal yang sedang berdiri diam disampingnya dengan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Siapa nama pengawal itu? Apa kau menanyakannya, Pangeran Kim?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa ragu, dia bisa melihat jika semua orang sedang menunggunya untuk bicara bahkan sepasang mata tajam sang _daegun_ terlihat sangat puas sedangkan para pengawal permaisuri yang sedang berlutut terlihat ketakutan. "Dong Jun! Itu orangnya! Dia juga orang yang berniat mencambukku!"tunjuk Jaejoong pada seorang _namja_ yang berlutut didekat pohon tempat dia akan diikat.

Sepasang mata musang itu melihat kearah pengawal bertubuh besar yang ditunjuk Jaejoong dan langsung mengenali _namja_ itu sebagai kepala pengawal sang permaisuri. Sudut bibir Yunho berkedut menahan senyum puasnya, _'Bagus sekali, dalam sehari pengawal dan dayang kepercayaan Lee Saera bisa kusingkirkan. Tidak kusangka Jaejoong akan bertindak secepat ini!'_. "Kau benar-benar membuatku sangat kagum, _nae sarang_!"guman Yunho pelan pada Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Jenderal Ok! Aku ingin pengawal itu juga dihukum mati!"perintah Yunho pada Taecyeon yang dilihat sejak tadi memang berdiri diam melihat semua yang terjadi disamping _daegun_ Kim dan Pangeran Park.

Wajah jenderal perang Apollo itu terlihat datar saat berjalan kearah sang kaisar berdiri dengan wajah dingin nan kaku bersama Pangeran Kim yang terlihat jelas ingin menguasai istana dalam. "Yang Mulia, apa anda yakin..."seruan sopan Ok Taecyeon terhenti saat dia melihat sang kaisar menatap bengis padanya.

"Lakukan saja perintahku!"titah sang penguasa Apollo dengan suara arogan.

Semua orang dihalaman itu sontak terdiam dengan semua hukuman yang baru dijatuhkan oleh sang kaisar. Apa yang terjadi dihalaman Ares hari ini sungguh tak bisa dipercaya! Permaisuri Lee dihukum, dayang kepercayaannya dicambuk serta diusir dari Apollo dan beberapa pengawalnya dihukum mati! Semua itu hanya karena sang permaisuri mencoba untuk memberikan hukuman pada Pangeran Kim yang menolak untuk datang ke Hestia.

"Tidak...Tidak...Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku, Yang Mulia! Jangan lakukan itu padaku, Yang Mulia! Ampuni pengawalku dan juga Dayang Rong...Kumohon padamu, _jeonha!"_ seru Permaisuri Lee terbata-bata dengan isak tangis tertahan. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap kearah dimana Dayang Rong yang sedang dicambuk menjerit kesakitan dan terus menangis memohon ampun.

"Satu hal yang hanya akan sekali kutegaskan dihadapan anda Permaisuri Lee, para selir, dayang dan juga pengawal yang ada disini. Ares adalah istana yang kubangun dan kuhadiahkan untuk Pangeran Kim. Semua dayang dan pengawal Ares hanya akan mengikuti perintahku dan juga perintah dari Pangeran Kim! Jadi tidak ada kebohongan seperti yang ditudingkan Permaisuri Lee itu."suara berat sang kaisar seperti menahan kemarahan.

Wajah tampan sang kaisar segelap _hanbok_ hitam yang dikenakannya,"Tidak boleh ada seorang pun dalam istana ini yang memberikan hukuman pada Pangeran Kim tanpa persetujuan dariku. Setiap orang yang melawan perintahnya akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Satu hal lagi dan ini berlaku untuk semua dayang dan pengawal Ares, jika hal ini terulang dan kalian hanya diam melihat Pangeran Kim diperlakukan secara tidak adil, maka bukan hanya nyawa kalian namun seluruh keluarga kalian akan diasingkan!"nada mengancam dalam suara tajam Yunho membuat semua dayang dan pengawal Ares menunduk takut.

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil melihat semua pertunjukan dihadapannya sambil melirik pada kedua Pangeran Jung yang tersenyum lebar padanya sedangkan Permaisuri Lee terlihat sangat _shock_. Ini bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Semua orang sekarang tahu bagaimana dia mampu mempengaruhi setiap keputusan sang kaisar dengan mudah. Permaisuri Lee mendapatkan pelajaran pertama, jangan pernah meremehkan lawan yang belum kau kenal dengan baik!

Dengan langkah anggun, pangeran berparas menawan yang penuh dengan ambisi itu mendekati sang permaisuri yang masih berlutut ditengah halaman itu dengan wajah pias dan basah dengan airmata karena semua kekuasaan dan kebanggaannya seolah jatuh tepat didepan matanya. Semua selir menatapnya dengan sorot mata mengejek yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau akan menangis dan berlutut dihadapanku. Masih ingin mencoba melawan dan menentangku lagi, Lee Saera? Kau cari mati, _yeoja_ bodoh!"desis Jaejoong dengan senyum puas saat melihat wajah berantakan Permaisuri Lee itu menatapnya dengan penuh dendam. "Nikmatilah gelar permaisuri-mu itu karena tak lama lagi aku yang akan mengantikan posisimu itu! Apollo akan menjadi milik Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis!"bisik Jaejoong dingin sebelum berbalik dan masuk dalam pelukan sang kaisar tanpa peduli pada semua mata yang melotot melihat tingkahnya yang diluar dugaan itu.

Sang kaisar awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan pangeran nakal yang tergolong sangat berani itu, namun dengan mudah Yunho memasang wajah dingin dan memeluk intim pinggang ramping sang Pangeran Arthemis yang sudah bersandar manja padanya itu. Tangan Yunho meremas pelan jemari lentik yang sanggup membuatnya mengerang keras itu. "Sekarang seluruh orang tahu siapa kau bagiku! Apa ini sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Permaisuri Kim?"bisik Yunho dengan nada menggoda dan sengaja mencium ringan telinga Jaejoong hingga sosok indah itu mendesah tertahan.

"Tentu saja, _jeonha._ Aku ini benci menunggu lama, apalagi harus menunduk hormat pada orang lain!"jawab _namja_ cantik itu acuh dengan seringai kecil yang dibalas sang kaisar dengan tawa pelan _. 'Setelah hari aku yakin semua orang akan hormat padaku, termasuk selir kesayanganmu yang akan segera kusingkirkan!'_ , sambung Jaejoong dalam hati. Keduanya kemudian berjalan masuk ke istana Ares sambil berpelukan diiringi para dayang dan pengawal yang memasang ekspresi kosong.

.

.

.

.

Mata salah satu Pangeran Jung memancar sorot tidak suka pada interaksi intim antara sang kaisar dan Pangeran Kim yang dia tahu sengaja ditunjukkan kepada semua orang yang sekarang saling melirik penuh arti untuk menegaskan secara tersirat apa kedudukkan pangeran pemilik Ares itu dimata sang kaisar Apollo.

"Apa kau siap menerima permaisuri baru yang akan menggantikan Lee Saera, Chwang?"

"Kita tidak bisa meramalkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi, Chan! Lagipula kalau pun itu akan terjadi, jalan Pangeran Jaejoong masih sangatlah panjang!"sahut Changmin datar saat melihat bagaimana _hyung-_ nya mencium pipi Pangeran Jaejoong yang sontak tersenyum tipis sebelum keduanya menghilang kebalik pintu Ares.

Jung Chansung diam sesaat,"Kau benar, saudaraku. Kita akan mengikuti arah angin yang bertiup dan bersiap sebelum badai itu tiba!"dan siapa pun yang bisa melewati badai akan memiliki Apollo.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong memang sangat cerdik dan mengerikan! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa Arthemis jika _dongsaeng_ -mu itu yang memerintah!"

Sang _daegun_ tertawa kecil mendengar komentar dari Pangeran Park yang bernada antara kesal dan kagum itu. Apa yang baru ditunjukkan adiknya ditengah halaman luas Ares yang dipenuhi puluhan penghuni istana dalam itu memang sangat mengesankan sekaligus membutuhkan keberanian. Dengan beberapa ucapan saja, Jaejoong mampu memojokkan seorang permaisuri yang terkenal licik. Menghancurkan semua kesombongan _yeoja_ penguasa istana dalam yang sekarang tampak begitu terpuruk karena semua orang kepercayaannya hilang dalam sekejab.

"Kau akan lihat bagaimana adikku itu akan mendapatkan semua keinginannya dengan mudah meski dia harus membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berlumuran darah!"Kim Jin Hyuk tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada bangga dalam suaranya. Jaejoong memang tidak pernah mundur jika sudah memiliki tekad dan tujuan yang harus dicapainya.

Park Yoochun menghela nafas pelan, dengan mudah dia membaca arti dari ucapan sang _daegun_ yang sedang berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua Pangeran Jung yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat Permaisuri Lee harus dipapah untuk kembali ke Hestia. "Seperti mengorbankan dayang muda yang melayaninya itu?"

"Kwon Boa dan Kim Yoona bahkan akan menembus api demi pangeran kesayangan mereka itu! Tujuan mereka hidup memang hanya untuk adikku!"sahut sang _daegun_ acuh. Selama Jaejoong bahagia dan tahta Arthemis menjadi miliknya, dia tidak peduli berapa banyak darah yang akan tumpah.

Hati Yoochun sebenarnya tidak bisa menerima semua rencana dingin sepupunya, namun sebagai jenderal perang Arthemis, dia juga mengerti untuk mencapai tempat tertinggi memang harus banyak yang dikorbankan. "Aku tidak berani membayangkan Apollo dimasa depan. Seorang kaisar bengis saja telah membuat kerajaan ini ditakuti, ditambah seorang permaisuri licik..."

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN MEDUSA**

"Apa benar semua yang kau katakan itu Seulgi?"

Didepan cermin besar dikamar yang menguarkan aroma bunga itu tampak duduk seorang _yeoja_ cantik bertubuh kecil dalam balutan hanbok kuning pucat sedang membubuhkan sedikit pewarna merah muda dipipinya sedangkan beberapa dayang sedang menata rambut panjangnya.

Dayang muda itu bisa melihat sorot tak percaya dari sepasang mata Selir Ming yang sudah menjadi majikannya selama beberapa tahun sejak _yeoja_ yang awalnya seorang pelayan itu diangkat menjadi selir. "Hamba melihat dengan dengan mata hamba sendiri, Selir Ming. Semua orang juga sedang membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di Ares. Hari ini Permaisuri Lee benar-benar dipermalukan didepan semua penghuni istana dalam!"

"Tampaknya Pangeran Kim belum tahu dengan siapa dia akan berhadapan! Aku adalah selir kesayangan Yang Mulia Kaisar dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambil tempatku dari sisi sang kaisar!"senyum penuh percaya diri terulas dibibir merah Selir Ming yang yakin jika Kaisar Jung akan selalu memilihnya.

Dalam hati Seulgi meragukan apa yang diucapkan Selir Ming karena dia melihat dengan jelas apa dan bagaimana Pangeran Kim mendapatkan semua keinginannya. "Yang Mulia Kaisar memperlakukan Pangeran Kim dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Selir Ming?"tanya pelan.

"Aku akan menemui kaisar malam ini!"jawab Selir Ming langsung.

"Bagaimana jika kaisar menolak menemui anda lagi?"bukan tanpa alasan Seulgi menanyakan hal itu karena selama 3 bulan ini sang kaisar memang mau menerima kedatangan Selir Ming ke istananya namun Kaisar Apollo itu tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi pavilliun Medusa.

Tangan Selir Ming yang berkuku panjang terkepal erat untuk menyembunyikan rasa marah yang bersemanyam dalam dadanya selama 3 bulan ini karena sang kaisar menolak segala bentuk sentuhan dan perhatiannya, apalagi Kaisar Jung malah membangun istana semegah Ares untuk seorang pangeran yang ternyata ingin merebut apa yang dimilikinya. Posisi selir ini didapatkannya dengan mengorbankan banyak hal dan Ming Ye akan mempertahankannya!

"Aku akan menggunakan senjata andalanku seperti biasa. Airmataku akan selalu membuat kaisar luluh dan kembali kedalam pelukanku!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : finally AA yang diupdate, meski pendek tapi semoga bisa memuaskan ya. Thanks banget untuk semua reviews. Vote di wattpad itu sebenarnya seimbang antara AA dan EA, namun kenapa AA yang diupdate? Itu karena sebagian dari chapter ini uda gw edit sedangkan EA belum sama sekali diedit.

Okey, SEE YOU SOON and thanks before untuk semua reader yang mungkin akan memberikan reviews.


	20. Chapter 19-PENGKHIANAT

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/ TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK/ TIDAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK BACK DAN JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU ANDA UNTUK MENGISI KOLOM REVIEW DENGAN KATA-KATA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA BERTAMBAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

 **ATHENA PALACE**

"Dayang Rong dihukum cambuk dan terusir dari istana, kepala pengawal permaisuri yang berkata kasar dan tidak menghormati sang pangeran dihukum penggal. 2 orang pengawal permaisuri yang mencengkram lengan Pangeran Kim hingga memar juga dijatuhkan hukuman penggal. Semua orang sedang membicarakan hal besar yang sangat mengejutkan sekaligus menguncang istana dalam ini, Yang Mulia."

Laporan dari Luhan membuat _hwangtaehu_ Jung terhenyak tidak percaya. Dia tahu dan sangat mengenal pribadi putranya yang dingin, kejam dan tidak pernah mengampuni musuh-musuhnya dalam berperang namun kali ini hanya karena pertikaian kecil antara Permaisuri Lee dengan Pangeran Kim dari Arthemis itu 3 nyawa melayang begitu saja dan seorang dayang tua yang bahkan tidak mampu diusirnya selama bertahun-tahun sekarang dengan mudah disingkirkan oleh pangeran berwajah angkuh itu.

"Kau melihatnya sendiri, Luhannie?"

Melihat _namja_ muda itu mengangguk yakin Jung Heechul berpikir sejenak karena apa yang akan ditanyakannya mungkin sedikit tidak pantas dan jika tidak terbukti bisa saja nama baik Kaisar Jung akan tercoreng namun interaksi intim sang kaisar dengan pangeran berparas rupawan yang dilihatnya pada malam penyambutan itu membuat hati Heechul selalu gelisah dan dipenuhi kecurigaan. "Apa kau melihat ada yang aneh dari Pangeran Kim? Mungkin sesuatu yang tidak biasa? Sikapnya pada sang kaisar?"mata sang ibusuri dipenuhi sorot ingin tahu yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Mata Xi Luhan menajam, sangat mengerti apa yang hendak ditanyakan oleh sang ibusuri yang duduk tegak dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang sangat sensitive dan terlarang untuk dibicarakan langsung. Seluruh penghuni istana dalam diam-diam juga sedang membicarakan hal yang sama, terlebih semalam Yang Mulia Jung menghabiskan waktunya di Ares bersama Pangeran Kim hingga pagi menjelang.

"Apa yang sempat anda curigai memang terjadi, Yang Mulia."guman Luhan pelan, hatinya berdetak takut dengan kemarahan yang mungkin akan disemburkan sang ibusuri yang sekarang mencengkram erat pinggir meja dengan wajah tegang.

"Jelaskan padaku!"

Perintah singkat dengan suara tertahan itu sontak menghilangkan semua rasa takut Luhan yang tidak pernah suka melihat sang ibusuri mengamuk. "Sang kaisar memeluk Pangeran Kim di halaman istana Ares ditengah tatapan semua orang yang melihat apa yang terjadi pada Permaisuri Lee karena berani memperlakukan Pangeran Arthemis itu dengan tidak sopan. Yang Mulia Kaisar juga memberi peringatan keras jika dia tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang!"urai Luhan dengan suara datar tanpa mengatakan jika dia dan semua orang juga melihat Kaisar Jung mencium Pangeran Jaejoong tepat sebelum pintu istana Ares tertutup.

Dahi _hwangtaehu_ Jung berkerut dalam, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sekuat tenaga dia mengendalikan keinginannya untuk berteriak keras pada Luhan yang hanya menjalankan tugasnya. Memeluk? Apa sang kaisar sudah kehilangan kemampuan berpikir? Pangeran Jaejoong itu seorang _namja_! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh semua penghuni istana? Bagaimana reputasi sang kaisar sekarang? Terlebih semua hukuman mengerikan dan arogan yang baru dijatuhkan Kaisar Apollo itu pada sejumlah pengawal Permaisuri Lee hanya demi memuaskan ego pangeran muda yang angkuh itu! Kedatangan Pangeran Arthemis itu benar-benar menjadi bencana dan akan mengacaukan semua hal!

"Apa kedua Pangeran Jung ada disana?"tanya Heechul kaku setelah bisa mengendalikan kemarahannya. Dia harus memikirkan jalan keluar dari semua bencana ini. Disatu sisi dia senang karena Permaisuri Lee yang licik itu akhirnya tersingkirkan dan sekarang hanya menyisakan puluhan selir tak berguna namun kedatangan Pangeran Kim tampaknya bahkan lebih berbahaya!

"Mereka tampak berbincang santai dengan Pangeran Kim yang selalu berdiri disamping Yang Mulia Jung. Kedua Pangeran Jung juga yang memberikan usul agar semua orang yang menghina Pangeran Kim harus dihukum berat!"

Sepasang mata _hwangtaehu_ Jung melebar terkejut mendengar jika kedua putra kembarnya juga terlibat dalam hukuman arogan yang baru dijatuhkan sang kaisar pada sejumlah pengawal permaisuri. "Kepalaku sakit! Ambilkan secangkir teh madu untukku, Luhannie."perintah Heechul dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia? Perlu aku memanggil tabib?"tanya Luhan khawatir, tergesa mendekati _yeoja_ paro baya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Tangan Heechul meremas ringan tangan Luhan yang mulai memijit pelipisnya,"Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Apa yang terjadi hari ini pada Permaisuri Lee sudah sangat menjelaskan apa keinginan pangeran kecil yang sepertinya berambisi besar untuk menguasai Apollo!"geram _yeoja_ yang tidak suka keinginannya ditentang itu dengan mata tajam.

"Anda akan membantu Pangeran Kim atau menyingkirkannya?"

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Dengan lembut Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong yang sedang mengulum senyum tipis karena perhatian sang kaisar padanya disalah satu kursi ruang tamu Ares. Seolah pangeran muda itu terbuat dari gelas kaca yang akan pecah jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu memang terlihat sedikit pucat meski Yunho bisa melihat sinar kemenangan dari sepasang mata doe yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Baru konfrontasi pertama yang dialami Jaejoong dalam istananya dan itu sudah membuat Yunho begitu takut dan khawatir pada keselamatan Jaejoong, suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelum bertemu dengan pangeran nakal itu.

"Segera panggil tabib istana!"

Perintah Yunho cepat pada dayang Ares saat matanya melihat memar dikedua lengan Jaejoong semakin menggelap. Hukuman penggal terlalu mudah untuk para pengawal itu, seharusnya mereka dicambuk hingga mati agar bisa merasakan sakitnya api neraka karena sudah berani melukai sosok indah yang begitu dicintai Kaisar Apollo ini.

"Tidak perlu, ini hanya memar kecil Yang Mulia."cegah Jaejoong cepat sambil meraih tangan besar Yunho yang langsung membalas genggamannya. Semua yang dilakukan Sang Kaisar untuknya hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Penegasan itu sudah dilakukan dan saat ini pasti semua penghuni istana dalam telah tahu bagaimana berkuasanya Pangeran Arthemis pada setiap keputusan Kaisar Jung!

Sepasang mata tajam Yunho menatap lekat wajah rupawan yang sudah mengubah setiap keyakinannya bahkan mengorbankan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan kerajaan semakmur Arthemis, tangannya menangkup wajah rupawan itu lembut tanpa peduli jika saat ini semua dayang Ares sedang menatap mereka dalam diam. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kau sehat. Tidak akan kubiarkan pangeran cantik yang akan menjadi permaisuriku ini terluka sedikit pun. Lagipula dayang Kwon juga harus mendapat pengobatan."ujar Yunho tegas dan hati senang saat melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang memeluk ringan pinggangnya seraya tersenyum malu walaupun pangeran nakal itu dengan berani bersandar pada sang kaisar yang langsung merengkuh erat bahunya.

" _Mianhe_ karena aku sudah menganggu waktumu, _jeonha_. Aku senang sekali kau ada disampingku sekarang!"hati Jaejoong memang sedang berbunga-bunga, jalannya menuju puncak tertinggi Apollo seakan mulai terbuka. Orang terpenting dalam istana Apollo telah ada dalam genggamannya. "Yang Mulia terlihat begitu tampan saat menjatuhkan hukuman pada dayang dan para pengawal kurang ajar itu!"bisik Jaejoong pelan dengan seringai nakal saat melirik sang kaisar.

Sudut bibir Yunho berkedut menahan tawa keras yang hampir saja keluar jika dia tidak mengingat saat ini mereka dikelilingi puluhan orang yang tidak boleh tahu jika sang kaisar punya sisi lain selain kejam. "Jangan pernah merasa kau mengangguku, _chagiya._ Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mendukungmu, bukan? Apa pembuktian tadi belum cukup?"perlahan jemari kasar itu mengelus ringan pipi Jaejoong yang mulai merona.

"Apa hanya hukuman ringan itu yang akan kau berikan pada Lee Saera?"tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba setelah terdiam beberapa menit karena Yoona menyajikan minuman. "Aku tidak yakin dia akan diam dengan semua penghinaan ini! Kupikir dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkanku! Begitu juga semua orang yang melihat dukungan dan perhatian anda padaku."nada ragu terselip dalam suara lembut Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan lengan hanbok sang kaisar yang duduk begitu dekat disampingnya.

Sang Kaisar Jung yang sedang membelai rambut panjang Jaejoong itu berhenti dan menarik pelan tubuh ramping itu agar menghadap padanya. Sebenarnya dia juga merasakan kebenaran dari kata-kata Jaejoong tadi. Semua orang yang takut kehilangan kekuasaannya pasti akan mencoba segala cara untuk menyingkirkan _namja_ cantik ini. Dalam sehari Jaejoong memang telah mengumpulkan sejumlah musuh yang berbaris dibelakangnya!

"Kenapa? Kau belum puas, pangeran nakal?"melihat gelengan kecil itu, Yunho mengangguk pelan, sangat mengerti keinginan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata doe yang penuh ambisi itu. "Akan kupastikan permaisuri atau siapa pun tidak akan berani melakukan hal seperti ini lagi! Istana ini berjalan sesuai dengan perintahku dan semua orang tidak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku! Kau akan selalu aman, _nae sarang."_ tanpa peduli pada reputasi maupun tatapan penasaran dari para dayangnya, Kaisar Jung mencium lembut bibir merah _namja_ cantik yang sedang menatapnya itu.

Terkejut membuat Pangeran Arthemis itu spontan menggalungkan tangannya dileher sang kaisar yang sedang menyeringai itu. "Hm..."desah Jaejoong pelan saat lidah sang kaisar berusaha membuka mulutnya yang masih terkatup rapat. Hatinya berdegub kencang saat dirasakannya lidah kasar itu menyelusuri rongga mulutnya pelan dan menggoda. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah kuat karena ruang tamu ini penuh dengan dayang dan kaisar mesum ini menciumnya dengan begitu intim. Saat Yunho akan mencium lehernya, Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh besar itu. "Aku malu..."lirih Jaejoong saat Yunho menyesap pelan bibirnya

"Tinggalkan kami!"usir Kaisar Apollo itu dengan suara kasar pada sejumlah dayang dan pengawal yang langsung menghilang dalam waktu sekejab.

Sang kaisar tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantik yang merona itu didadanya. "Saat kau sudah bersanding disampingku, rasa malu itu harus kau hilangkan! Kau akan menjadi penguasa istana dalam!" kalimat berisi janji itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini karena Jaejoong yakin dia bisa menyingkirkan Lee Saera secepatnya tanpa bantuan sang kaisar. Dia juga akan memastikan sang kaisar diam dan tetap mendukungnya saat dia menyingkirkan Selir Ming yang juga bisa menjadi ancamannya menjadi Permaisuri Apollo.

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar melihat Permaisuri Lee menjadi seorang dayang kelas rendah!"gumannya dengan binar nakal sembari mengecup cepat bibir sang kaisar yang sedang merengkuh pinggangnya dengan intim.

Itu jelas adalah ambisi utama Jaejoong dan Yunho akan memenuhinya."Dan itu akan terjadi tak lama lagi!"sahut Yunho acuh tepat dengan masuknya tabib istana bersama Kasim Im _. 'Setelah Jaejoong puas menjadikan Lee Saera sebagai dayang, aku akan menyingkirkannya dan semua pengikut menteri lee dalam istana ini!'_ ,sambung Yunho dalam hati dengan seringai kejam yang terlihat oleh Jaejoong.

' _Sebelum malam ini berakhir aku harus tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Yunho!'_ ,tekad Jaejoong meski wajahnya tetap tenang dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan tabib istana dengan lancar dan senyum ramah.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HADES**

"Kujanjikan padamu jika Selir Ming berhasil kita singkirkan, kau akan menjadi dayang utama di Hades!"

Jung Changmin bisa melihat senyum tipis dibibir dayang berwajah cantik yang sudah menjadi mata-matanya selama ini di pavilliun Medusa. Saat kejatuhan selir kesayangan Kaisar Jung itu akan segera tiba. Sedikit dorongan pada ego Pangeran Kim yang selalu ingin menang itu, maka berakhirlah selir tidak tahu diri yang meraih posisinya sekarang dengan berbagai cara licik itu.

"Malam ini Selir Ming bermaksud merayu Yang Mulia Kaisar. Dia juga punya rencana untuk menyingkirkan Pangeran Kim yang dianggap sudah meremehkannya."lapor dayang itu cepat pada kedua pangeran tempat dia meletakkan kesetiaannya.

"Kembalilah sekarang! Jangan sampai selir bodoh itu curiga padamu! Lakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasa!"usir Chansung yang sedang menatap kolam besar berisi ikan pemakan daging itu pada dayang yang langsung membungkuk cepat sebelum berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Changmin yang seperti biasa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan kembarannya itu. "Dia juga akan kita singkirkan begitu selir yang seharusnya puas menjadi dayang itu kembali pada tempatnya berasal!"seru Changmin seraya mengambil kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Mereka harus selalu selangkah lebih cepat dari Selir Ming!

"Selir Ming itu begitu bodoh jika bermimpi dia akan menjadi Permaisuri Apollo!"kecam Chansung muak pada semua _yeoja_ yang saling bunuh hanya demi mencapai posisi tertinggi dalam istana dan hati sang kaisar yang sepertinya telah menemukan pelabuhan terakhirnya.

Seringai tajam tampak diwajah tampan kedua pangeran yang sudah bertekad akan mengubah Apollo sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Pemerintahan mutlak yang tidak akan pernah menyebabkan mereka tersingkir ke pengasingan lagi! Sudah cukup semua penderitaan yang mereka alami serta kematian ibu kandung yang melahirkan mereka karena konflik perebutan kekuasaan ini!

"Liu Yen, pergilah ke Ares dan sampaikan pesan ini langsung pada Pangeran Kim!"perintah Changmin pada dayang kepercayaannya saat menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Hebat sekali, _dongsaeng_! Dalam sekali aksi, Permaisuri Jung yang terkenal licik itu berhasil kau singkirkan. Ini akan sangat mempermudah jalanmu untuk mendapatkan Apollo ditanganmu!"

 _Daegun_ Kim tersenyum bangga pada Jaejoong yang sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin setinggi badan dengan senyum tipis. _Hanbok_ yang baru saja dikenakannya terlihat begitu indah membalut tubuh tinggi semampainya. Tak lama setelah Kaisar Jung pergi karena ada tugas yang harus dilakukannya, sejumlah dayang datang dan mengantarkan puluhan _hanbok_ dan perlengkapannya. Hadiah dari Yang Mulia Jung untuk calon permaisuri Apollo, begitu yang tertulis dalam sebuah kertas kecil beraroma harum yang diserahkan Kasim Im padanya.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Mulai besok, Lee Saera akan tahu bagaimana rasanya memberi hormat pada seseorang! Sekarang, langkah selanjutnya..."Jaejoong berjalan anggun dan duduk tepat didepan jendela yang menunjukkan keindahan taman bunga Ares.

Kim Jin Hyuk bisa melihat jika Jaejoong begitu percaya diri karena Jung Yunho sudah membuktikan jika kaisar itu sangatnya mencintainya. "Menyingkirkan selir kesayangan Kaisar Jung dan mengambil hati _hwangtaehu_ Jung!"suara dingin dan penuh perhitungan dari _daegun_ Kim itu membuahkan tawa kecil dari Jaejoong yang senang karena saudara kandungnya ini sangat mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Satu persatu akan kulakukan dan putri Permaisuri Byun itu yang akan merasakan akibat dari semua tindakanku! Aku yakin para selir yang merasa tersingkir itu akan melimpahkan rasa marah mereka pada putri sombong itu!"

Senyum puas tersungging dibibir kedua namja bersaudara itu. Balas dendam memang sangatlah manis sekaligus menegangkan. Permaisuri Byun menyingkirkan ibunda mereka dan sekarang saatnya Jaejoong akan membuat putri kandung permaisuri kejam itu membayarnya dan _daegun_ Kim akan memastikan putra kandung permaisuri itu akan menjadi budaknya!

TOK TOK

Ketukan pelan dipintu kamarnya mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari sang daegun yang mengatakan padanya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan Junsu sekarang. "Sepertinya ada yang sangat penting, _hyung_. Karena tadi aku sudah berpesan pada Boa jika bukan masalah darurat, mereka tidak boleh menganggu waktuku bersamamu!"ucap Jaejoong pelan pada Kim Jin Hyuk yang sudah memasang ekspresi masam.

"Masuklah!"

"Aku telah menunggu sang kaisar yang menggilaimu itu pergi selama 2 jam penuh baru bisa menemuimu! Dan sekarang ada lagi gangguan!"desis sang _daegun_ pelan hingga Jaejoong terkekeh kecil dan hanya mengangguk acuh pada Kyuhyun.

"Pangeran ada yang seorang dayang ingin menemui anda!"lapor Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong yang berdiri membelakangi jendela kamarnya hingga sinar matahari membuat sosok ramping itu terlihat begitu indah. "Apa anda mau menemuinya?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat Jaejoong tetap diam.

Pangeran berparas rupawan itu mengeryit bingung saat menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Dayang? Aku tidak mengenal siapa pun disini, Kyu! Apa dia menyebutkan namanya atau siapa orang yang mengirimnya?"

"Tidak! Tapi dia bilang ada sesuatu yang mau disampaikan pada anda dan ini sangatlah penting!"jawab Kyuhyun yang menebak jika dayang yang diutus untuk menemui Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang menguasai bela diri. Terlihat dari caranya berjalan yang hampir tanpa suara.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada _daegun_ Kim yang tampak sedang berpikir. Rasa penasaran membuat namja cantik itu mengabaikan sedikit tameng kewaspadaannya, lagipula siapa yang berani menentangnya sekarang, pikir Jaejoong arogan. _"Arra,_ suruh dia masuk dan setelah dia pergi, ikuti dia!"perintahnya tegas pada Kyu yang langsung mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia!"

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu, Jaejoong memilih duduk dan memasang ekspresi datar diwajah cantiknya. "Kau harus berhati-hati, Joongie! Bisa saja ini jebakan!"guman _daegun_ Kim pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun kembali bersama seorang dayang berwajah oriental.

"Siapa kau dan darimana? Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"tanya Jaejoong langsung dengan tatapan menyelidik begitu dayang itu membungkuk hormat padanya dengan sikap sopan tak tercela.

"Nama hamba Liu Yen, dayang dari Hades. Pangeran Chansung dan Pangeran Changmin yang mengirimku untuk menemui anda dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Suara itu begitu datar, wajah itu juga tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada rasa takut dimata dayang itu saat menatap lurus pada Jaejoong yang bersikap dingin. "Penting? Katakan!"perintah Jaejoong tegas namun dilihatnya dayang itu melirik pada _daegun_ Kim dan juga Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar.

"Tapi ini sangat rahasia!"

Sepasang mata doe itu menajam mendengar protes kecil itu. "Mereka adalah saudara dan pengawalku! Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang atau Kyuhyun akan mengantarmu keluar!"suara itu memang lembut namun penuh ancaman ditelinga Liu Yen yang langsung mengerti kenapa kedua pangeran kembar memilih berpihak pada pangeran muda berwajah angkuh ini.

Liu Yen mendesah dalam hati sebelum mulai bicara dengan suara pelan,"Malam ini Selir Ming akan menemui Yang Mulia Jung di istana utama. Dia ingin menyingkirkan anda dan ini surat untuk anda dari sang pangeran!"dari balik lengan _hanbok_ nya, dayang itu mengeluarkan sepucuk surat.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu tenang meski dalam hati memaki dan mengutuk Selir Ming yang berani sekali ingin menyingkirkannya. _'Menemui kaisar! Huhh! Akan kupastikan itu terakhir kalinya kau bisa melakukannya, Selir Ming!'_ ,desis Jaejoong dalam hati seraya membuka surat dari Pangeran Jung untuknya.

' _ **Kau ingat kami, Pangeran Kim? Tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah melupakan wajah tampan Jung Chansung dan Jung Changmin. Kita langsung ke intinya. Kami tahu Pangeran Jaejoong pasti akan menyusupkan salah satu pelayan Ares ke pavilliun yang ditempati Selir Ming, namun itu tidak perlu. Anggap saja masalah itu sudah selesai. Kami akan melakukan hal itu untukmu. Tujuan kita sama, menyingkirkan seluruh selir bodoh yang selama ini mengelilingi Kaisar Jung. Kami yakin anda tentu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada selir itu, bukan? Bakar saja surat ini setelah kau membacanya, Pangeran Jung.'**_

Seringai kecil terulas dibibir merah Jaejoong, surat singkat ini memastikan jika kedua Pangeran Jung itu ada dipihaknya namun jangan pernah mengira Kim Jaejoong itu bodoh dan polos karena Jaejoong tahu kedua pangeran itu pasti punya maksud dibalik semua bantuan ini. Dia akan memastikan dan mencari tahu tujuan utama kedua pangeran yang sepertinya sangat licik dibalik senyum lebar mereka.

"Kau boleh pergi, Dayang Liu. Katakan pada kedua Pangeran Jung jika aku berterima kasih dengan informasi kecil ini!"guman Jaejoong datar tanpa seulas senyum pun pada dayang Hades itu sambil memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun yang mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Begitu dayang itu pergi, Jaejoong segera membakar surat kecil itu dibawah tatapan penuh tanya sang _daegun._ "Aku mendapatkan sekutu yang akan membantuku meraih semua impianku, _hyungie_!"senyum senang membuat mata bulat itu berbinar. "Anggap saja Selir Ming sudah tersingkir dari papan catur yang kita mainkan!"

"Maksudmu? Jangan percaya begitu saja! Kau harus selalu punya rencana cadangan dan jangan pernah bertindak jika kau tidak akan menang!"jelas saja Kim Jin Hyuk khawatir, ini adalah tempat baru dan semua orang harus dicurigai. Hidup adiknya jelas dalam bahaya meski sang kaisar melindunginya dan Jaejoong tidaklah bodoh!

Jaejoong mendengus kesal karena sang _daegun_ sering sekali menganggapnya ceroboh dan nekad,"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengatasi kedua adik Yang Mulia Jung itu dengan mudah. Tujuan kami saat ini sama dan aku akan memastikan tujuan akhir kami juga akan sama! Aku tidak akan bermain dalam perang yang tidak bisa kumenangkan!"tegas pangeran muda itu, mengabaikan makian tanpa suara yang dibacanya dari bibir sang _daegun_ Kim.

Setelah kertas itu terbakar habis, Pangeran Arthemis itu memanggil Boa yang datang dengan tergesa. "Kau sudah dapat apa yang kuminta, Boa?"tanyanya langsung pada _yeoja_ yang biasanya sangat cepat dalam menjalankan perintahnya itu.

"Karena keributan pagi ini dan juga kehadiran sang kaisar, aku... _Mianhe."_ mata Boa menyorotkan penyesalan, jarang sekali dia gagal memenuhi permintaan Pangeran Kim yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca itu.

"Lakukan secepatnya karena malam ini aku akan sangat sibuk."

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Ada yang menantikan AA? Hari ini gw mulai hiatus untuk 10 hari kedepan. Semoga tidak lebih dari itu ya. Ini uda panjang banget walau beberapa part dibuang karena mungkin akan terlalu panjang.

Maaf ya untuk yang PM belum gw balas. Baik dif fn, wattpad atau fb.


	21. Chapter 20- RIVAL

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN MEDUSA**

Kamar indah dengan vas berisi bunga segar disetiap sudutnya itu menguarakan aroma harum dan aroma bedak yang bercampur menjadi wangi eksotis. Disudut kamar, tepatnya didepan sebuah meja rias dengan cermin besar Selir Ming sedang sibuk berdandan dengan bantuan beberapa dayang. _Yeoja_ bertubuh kecil yang mengenakan _hanbok_ merah muda tipis dengan bahu terbuka itu membubuhkan perona merah pada kedua pipinya dengan gerakan ahli, memoleskan warna merah pada bibirnya dan tidak lupa menghiasi matanya dengan warna hijau muda kesukaan Kaisar Jung.

"Anda terlihat begitu mempesona dengan _hanbok_ itu, Selir Ming. Aku yakin Yang Mulia Kaisar pasti akan takluk kali ini!"

Pujian dayang kepercayaannya itu membuat Selir Ming tersenyum puas. Matanya yang seperti kucing itu memicing licik saat menelusuri tubuh kecilnya dalam balutan hanbok tipis yang bahkan akan koyak dengan sedikit tarikan. Dadanya membusung tinggi dan hanya dilindungi oleh kamisol tipis dibalik _hanbok_ merah muda itu. Selir Ming yakin jika sang kaisar akan langsung bergairah saat melihatnya nanti. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesona tubuh indahnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kudapan kesukaan Yang Mulia, Seulgi? Aku ingin malam ini berjalan sempurna dan kaisar kembali dalam pelukanku!"

Seulgi, dayang yang tadi memberikan pujian dan sedang mengatur rambut panjang Selir Ming mengangguk kecil. "Semua sudah siap. Anda ingin sirkam atau hiasan ini?"tanya Seulgi sambil mengulurkan 2 hiasan indah yang akan digunakan pada rambut hitam Selir Ming yang terlihat sedang berpikir apa yang akan disukai sang kaisar.

"Yang hijau!"pilihnya tanpa ragu dan tersenyum puas saat melihat bayangannya dalam cermin besar itu. "Aku yakin sekali, setelah malam ini sang kaisar bahkan tidak akan mengingat siapa itu Pangeran Arthemis! Aku akan mengambil hati sang kaisar seperti yang selalu bisa kulakukan! Permaisuri Lee telah tersingkir dan ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengambil tempatnya! Posisi permaisuri itu memang pantas untukku!"seru Selir Ming penuh ambisi dengan senyum lebar pada Seulgi yang hanya mengangguk patuh.

Dayang yang selalu melayani Selir Ming itu tahu betapa besarnya ambisi _yeoja_ itu untuk menjadi penguasa istana dalam dan duduk disamping Sang Kaisar sebagai Permaisuri Apollo. "Kalau begitu Pangeran Arthemis sangat berjasa, bukan? Dia menyingkirkan Permaisuri Lee untuk anda!"Seulgi tersenyum sopan saat melihat raut tidak suka diwajah Selir Ming karena apa yang diucapkannya adalah kebenaran.

Selama ini Selir Ming tidak mampu menyingkirkan Permaisuri Lee walaupun dia selalu berusaha membuat _yeoja_ bermarga Lee itu terlihat buruk dihadapan Kaisar Jung. Permaisuri itu bahkan pernah memberikan hukuman cambuk pada Selir Ming dan Kaisar Jung hanya diam karena suka atau pun tidak semua selir dan dayang harus mengikuti aturan dan perintah dari sang permaisuri.

"Jangan pernah memuji pangeran itu dihadapanku lagi! Setelah aku menjadi permaisuri, akan kubuat Pangeran Kim dan Selir Kim, saudaranya itu menyadari posisi mereka dan menyesal karena telah mencoba menggoda sang kaisar! Pangeran itu sungguh tidak tahu diri!"kecam Selir Ming dengan kata-kata tajam yang sungguh berbeda dengan sikap santunnya dihadapan Kaisar Jung ataupun selir lain.

' _Kau yang akan sangat menyesal karena sudah mengancam Pangeran Kim! Ini akan menjadi kali terakhir anda pergi ke istana kaisar, jadi berdandanlah secantik mungkin!_ 'dalam hati salah satu dayang di kamar itu menyeringai kecil membayangkan jika saat Selir Ming Ye yang sombong ini kembali ke tempatnya akan segera tiba!

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Awalnya Selir Ming hanyalah seorang dayang. Tepatnya dayang Selir Go yang masuk ke istana untuk melayaninya. Suatu hari saat kaisar mengunjungi Selir Go, Yang Mulia melihat Selir Ming yang sedang dianiaya oleh Selir Go yang memang sangat temperamental. Dengan nekad Selir Ming yang baru saja dihukum, bersimpuh dan memohon kaisar agar menolongnya bebas dari siksaan kejam Selir Go yang memang sangat membenci entah karena alasan apa."

Sembari mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda sederhana dengan 1 hiasan rambut berupa mutiara indah, Jaejoong mendengar cerita tentang Selir Ming dari salah satu dayang Ares sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada selir itu. "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan jika sang kaisar luluh pada airmata Selir Ming?"tanya Pangeran Arthemis itu dengan nada dingin sambil memperhatikan wajah dayang itu melalui cermin.

Wajah dayang itu memucat, dia tidak boleh membuat Pangeran Kim marah padanya."Bukan itu maksud hamba, Yang Mulia!"jawabnya cepat saat mendapat lirikan tajam dari mata bulat sang pangeran yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan hati Kaisar Jung. "Selir Ming juga sering sekali membuat dirinya sendiri dihukum tepat didepan sang kaisar. Kejadian yang sama terus berulang namun kaisar hanya bersikap dingin dan acuh hingga suatu malam dalam keadaan terluka Selir Ming nekad menghadap Yang Mulia dan mengadu jika beberapa selir telah menuduhnya meracuni Selir Go yang saat itu sedang sakit. Menurut yang hamba dengar, kaisar sengaja mengangkat Selir Ming untuk membuat selir-selir lain sadar jika mereka bisa digantikan kapan saja!"

Boa dan Yoona yang sedang membantu Jaejoong mengenakan _hanbok_ sederhana berwarna kuning gading yang membalut tubuh tinggi itu hingga terlihat begitu anggun saling melempar pandangan penuh makna. "Sepertinya kita akan sangat mudah membuat Selir Ming kembali menjadi seorang dayang!"guman Boa pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Jaejoong yang mengangguk kecil.

Sepasang mata doe itu menatap keluar jendela, dilihatnya bulan sudah bersinar terang dan waktunya akan segera tiba untuk menunjukkan pada Selir Ming jika Jaejoong akan menjadi lawan yang kuat untuknya. Dari cerita yang didengarnya, Jaejoong bisa menyimpulkan jika Selir Ming adalah _yeoja_ licik yang pandai memanfaatkan situasi dan suka bermain sebagai korban untuk mendapatkan simpati!

"Akan kita lihat Selir Ming, kelemahanmu atau kekuatanku yang akan memenangkan hati sang kaisar!"Jaejoong berguman pelan seraya menyeringai senang, dia memang tidak pernah menyukai lawan yang mudah. Semakin berat lawanmu, maka akan semakin manis rasa buah kemenangan itu.

Perlahan pangeran berwajah cantik itu berdiri dan meraih kipas indah miliknya. "Aku ingin secangkir teh dan kalian, minta Kyuhyun siapkan tandu 1 jam lagi karena aku akan memberi sedikit waktu untuk Selir Ming mencoba menggoda sang kaisar!"suara lembut itu terdengar begitu tenang saat memberi perintah para dayang Ares dan Yoona seolah pembicaraan tentang selir yang paling ditakuti itu bukanlah ancaman!

"Segera dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

Helaan nafas gusar keluar dari mulut Yunho saat membaca surat kilat yang dikirimkan oleh Oh Sehun padanya. Menteri Go memang harus segera disingkirkan jika Yunho ingin pemerintahannya berjalan lancar. Penggelapan dana yang dilakukan menteri itu sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun dan membuat rakyat yang tinggal dibawah daerahnya merasa menderita. Dengan cepat Yunho menulis beberapa perintah tegas yang harus dijalankan Sehun. Dia ingin semua pekerjaan ini segera selesai karena wajah menawan Jaejoong terus saja mengusik konsentrasinya.

" _Aku akan menunggu anda malam ini, jeonha."bisik pangeran nakal itu dengan senyum penuh godaan sebelum Yunho meninggalkan Ares tadi siang karena banyak yang harus dikerjakannya._

 _Dengan perasaan hangat yang jarang dirasakannya pada orang lain sang kaisar mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong,"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan datang? Mungkin saja aku ingin mengunjungi salah satu selir!"Yunho hampir tertawa melihat wajah rupawan itu merengut masam dan jari-jari lentik itu mencubit kuat perutnya._

" _Karena sekali saja anda mengunjungi selir-selir itu, maka aku akan membantai mereka semua!"ancam Jaejoong dengan suara dingin seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang kaisar yang memerangkapnya disudut ranjang._

" _Itu yang kutunggu, nae sarang~~~~melihat bagaimana kau menyingkirkan semua selir yang sudah tak kubutuhkan!"bisik Yunho dengan suara rendah tepat sebelum bibir tebal itu mencium bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedang menyeringai._

TOK TOK TOK

Bunyi ketukan pelan khas Kasim Im yang sangat dihafalnya membuat Yunho yang segera meletakkan alat tulisnya saat mendengar pintu ruang kerja pribadinya itu dibuka. Dilihatnya raut wajah Kasim Im yang terlihat aneh saat sudah berdiri didepannya. "Ada yang penting?"tanyanya singkat.

Kasim Im mengangguk sebelum bicara dengan suara datar,"Selir Ming ingin bertemu dengan anda, Yang Mulia."

"Katakan aku sibuk dan suruh dia kembali saja ke Medusa!"tolak dan usir Yunho langsung tanpa berpikir. Dia tidak berminat untuk menemui selir yang selalu mengeluh dan mengadukan berbagai hal dengan suara merengek itu lagi. Saatnya bersenang-senang dan membuat para selir saling bunuh sudah berakhir. Dia tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi!

Tahu pasti itu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut sang kaisar membuat Kasim Im mengulum senyum tipis sebelum kembali berujar,"Sudah hamba katakan Yang Mulia tapi Selir Ming bersikeras kalau ini sangat penting dan dia tidak akan pergi sebelum anda menemuinya!"

"Ck, keras kepala!"desis Yunho tajam. Wajah tampan itu terlihat tidak suka dengan gangguan yang akan membuat waktunya menemui Jaejoong semakin larut sementara setumpuk surat rahasia masih harus dibacanya. "Suruh dia masuk dan temui aku diruang tamu!"perintahnya pada Kasim Im yang segera berlalu.

Dengan malas Yunho keluar dari ruang kerja dan duduk tegak diruang tamu pribadinya, menolak tawaran secangkir teh dari dayang yang ada disana. Dia berharap Selir Ming tidak membuat ulah dan sandiwara bodoh lainnya. Selama ini Yunho diam pada semua tindakan Selir Ming bukan karena tidak tahu, tapi karena dia tidak peduli!

Bebeapa menit kemudian, pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan Selir Ming berjalan masuk dengan langkah anggun dan senyum lembut. _Hanbok_ tipis yang dikenakan Selir Ming dan dandanannya membuat Yunho tertawa sinis dalam hati. Dia tahu sekali apa tujuan _yeoja_ itu menemuinya malam ini!

"Yang Mulia, kenapa anda tidak pernah mengunjungi aku lagi? Apa yang menghalangi anda?"tanya Selir Ming dengan suara setengah mendesah yang sering digunakannya saat bicara dengan sang kaisar setelah membungkuk hormat.

Suara lembut dan mendayu itu tidak lagi membuat Jung Yunho merasa nyaman sekarang. Dulu semua usaha yang dilakukan Selir Ming untuk merayunya terasa menghibur dan mengusir jenuh yang menghampiri Yunho setelah seharian mengurus dan membenahi sistem pemerintahan Apollo yang kacau balau.

"Untuk apa kau ingin menemuiku, Selir Ming? Tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku sedang sangat sibuk?"tanya Yunho dengan nada tajam. Bisa dilihatnya _yeoja_ dihadapannya sedikit tersentak dengan perkataannya.

Dalam hati Selir Ming memaki kesal situasi yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini. Sejak dia melangkah masuk dalam ruang tamu Apollo ini, dia sudah bersikap semenggoda mungkin namun percik gairah atau ketertarikan sama sekali tidak terpancar dari sepasang mata tajam sang kaisar yang dulu selalu suka dengan kedatangannya.

"Aku sangat merindukan anda, Yang Mulia. Ingatan akan belaian anda selalu membuatku terbangun ditengah malam!"lirih Selir Ming dengan mata mengerjap pelan seraya berjalan mendekati sang kaisar yang duduk didepan perapian. Dia yakin sekali api diperapian itu akan membuat sang kaisar melihat apa yang tersembunyi dalam hanbok tipis ini dan gairah sang kaisar akan merobek kasar kain yang membalut tubuhnya.

Hanbok tipis dan terbuka, suara mendayu dan lirikan intim itu memang sengaja dilancarkan Selir Ming untuk menaklukan Yunho, namun sayang sekali nafsu liar Kaisar Apollo itu pada seluruh _yeoja_ sudah padam sejak dia mencium bibir manis pangeran nakal yang sekarang tinggal di Ares dalam tendanya di perbatasan Arthemis. "Duduk ditempatmu!"herdik Yunho tajam pada Selir Ming yang langsung terdiam ditempatnya.

' _Tidak! Aku harus bisa membuat Kaisar Jung kembali jatuh dalam pelukanku!_ ',tekad itu membuat Selir Ming yang masih terkejut kembali berjalan masih dengan mengumbar senyum lembut saat menyentuh pelan lengan Yunho, dengan niat ingin memeluk tubuh besar sang kaisar yang tiba-tiba menyentakkan lengannya.

Sepasang mata Selir Ming sontak tampak berkaca-kaca. Ini pertama kalinya sang kaisar berlaku kasar padanya. Dorongan pada lengannya itu begitu kuat. "Yang Mulia, kenapa anda seperti ini? Bukankah anda dulu selalu berkata jika kebahagiaanku sangat penting?"isak Selir Ming dengan suara tertahan.

Terlalu jenuh dengan semua sandiwara basi selir yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai kesayangan sang kaisar pada semua orang membuat Yunho mendengus kecil sebelum berseru tajam. "Apa kau tidak bahagia? Bukankah kau hidup nyaman di Medusa? Bahkan Permaisuri Lee tidak pernah menganggumu!"

"Tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan! Aku ingin Yang Mulia berada disisinya seperti dulu! Kenapa anda berubah? Dimana Kaisar Jung yang selalu ada setiap Ming Ye membutuhkannya?"jerit Selir Ming dengan wajah sedih dan dengan nekad selir itu memeluk kuat sang kaisar, berusaha mendudukkan dirinya pada pangkuan Yunho yang langsung mencengkram kuat lengan kurus itu dan mendorongnya agar tetap berdiri.

Airmata yang membasahi pipi dan suara parau karena tangis yang selalu menjadi senjata Selir Ming itu tidak lagi membuat Yunho terganggu, melainkan muak dan ingin segera mengusirnya! Dia membutuhkan calon permaisuri yang kuat, tegar dan pintar bukan yang hanya bisa merengek dan menangis pilu!

"Aku tidak berubah namun kondisi dan situasilah yang telah berubah, Selir Ming. Sekarang aku ingin kau kembali ke Medusa karena aku punya banyak pekerjaan lain!"usir Yunho halus dengan nada yang lebih lunak.

Wajah Selir Ming berubah marah mendengar lagi-lagi Yunho mengusirnya bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun. "Apa sikap anda berubah karena kehadiran Pangeran Arthemis itu?"tudingnya langsung penuh emosi tanpa menyadari jika ekspresi sang kaisar menggelap.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar sekali lagi nada tajam itu saat kau menyebut Pangeran Arthemis! Apa pun yang terjadi diantara hubungan kita, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Kim yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"murka Yunho tepat diwajah Selir Ming yang langsung berubah pias dan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur serta menghindari tatapan tajam sang kaisar yang sekarang berdiri menjulang didepannya.

Selir Ming mencengkram kuat _hanbok_ nya, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan ketakutannya pada sang kaisar,"Tapi anda membelanya, bahkan sampai mengorbankan beberapa pengawal Permaisuri Lee! Bahkan kudengar anda memeluknya ditengah halaman Ares!"seru Selir Ming dengan nada kasar. Dia yakin Kaisar Jung tidak mungkin menghukumnya, bagaimana pun juga _namja_ itu mencintainya!

"Kau berani bersuara keras padaku? Apa karena selama ini aku mendukung dan melindungimu? Jangan menguji keberuntunganmu, Selir Ming! Kembali ke Medusa sekarang dan jangan lakukan apapun atau aku akan mengusirmu keluar dari istana!"Yunho tahu pasti selir licik ini akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

Hati Selir Ming mencolos, keluar dari istana! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Dia tidak mau kembali menjadi rakyat jelata yang harus bekerja keras demi semangkuk bubur! Dia harus bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Kaisar Jung. Tekad itu membuat Selir Ming kembali terisak kuat dengan suara menyayat hati. Biasanya cepat atau lambat Kaisar Jung akan segera luluh!

"Hiksss...Yang Mulia, aku hanya...Hiksss...Maaf, jangan lakukan itu pada Ming Ye. Aku mencintai Yang Mulia! Apa tidak boleh Ming Ye merasa cemburu?"

Bukannya jatuh iba, Yunho malah semakin muak pada semua airmata palsu dan kebohongan Selir Ming. "Kasim Im!"panggilnya kuat pada kasim yang muncul dalam beberapa detik. "Antar Selir Ming keluar dan jangan pernah biarkan dia kembali kesini! Mulai saat ini istanaku terlarang untuk semua selir!"perintah Yunho tegas dengan mata yang menatap dingin pada Selir Ming yang terjatuh dilantai karena terkejut dengan ultimatum itu.

Kasim Im mendekat pada sang kaisar dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat bibir tegas Kaisar Jung menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dia sudah menduganya sejak Selir Ming datang ke istananya. "Aku akan keluar dalam beberapa menit! Biarkan saja Selir Ming menghadapinya dulu!"

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS – PESISIR PANTAI**

"Berikan aku arak lagi!"

"Bayar dulu! Dasar pemabuk...Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain mengemis belas kasihan, anak muda!"dengan kesal _ahjussi_ tua itu mengerutu panjang lebar pada sosok _namja_ berpenampilan kotor yang menelungkup diatas meja dengan kondisi setengah sadar dan terus mengumankan sesuatu tentang kapal.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

 _Ahjussi_ tua itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membersihkan meja seraya melayani pesanan arak beberapa orang. Matanya yang terlihat lelah memandang sejenak _namja_ yang sepertinya sangat terpelajar dan tidak cocok dengan kedai tua miliknya yang hampir ambruk karena angin kencang. "Selalu! Mabuk, berkelahi, mencuri...Mungkin semua perbuatan buruk itu sudah pernah dilakukan Yong Jun!"beritahunya dengan ekspresi muak.

" _Ahjussi,_ mengenalnya dengan baik?"

Dengusan kasar keluar dari bibir tebal _ahjussi_ pemilik kedai,"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yong Jun didesa kecil ini? Dia itu seperti wabah!"seru _namja_ tua itu menanggapi pertanyaan yang memang sudah sering didengarnya dari orang asing yang terkadang mampir di kedainya untuk beristirahat dan melihat tingkah menjijikkan dari Yong Jun yang selalu mabuk. "Andai saja dia mati, tentu hidup kami akan lebih damai!"tambahnya tanpa menyadari jika _namja_ yang bertanya padanya tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan kedai arak itu.

"YAKKKKK! Berikan aku 1 cawan lagi!"teriak Yong Jun dengan suara serak meski matanya tetap terpejam tanpa peduli jika tingkahnya itu membuat para pelanggan kedai kecil itu mengerutu kesal dan memakinya.

Dengan kesal _ahjussi_ tua itu mengebrak kuat meja yang ditempati Yong Jun hingga _namja_ yang sudah mabuk itu tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Mata gelap itu menatap sayu pada _namja_ tua yang sedang memegang kayu besar yang diacungkan didepan wajahnya.

"Pergi atau kupukul! Kau membuat kedai arak ini sepi!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, tuan Kim?"

Pertanyaan itu mengalihkan pandangan Junsu dari pintu kedai tua yang diamatinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia akan melaksanakan rencananya malam ini dan besok pagi saat para utusan Menteri Xi tiba di desa kecil ini, maka Yong Jun sudah akan ada dalam perjalanan menuju ibukota Arthemis.

" _Aku ingin Permaisuri Byun melihat bagaimana putra yang telah dibuangnya itu menjadi pelayan rendahan yang akan mengikuti semua perintahku, bahkan akan mati demi aku!"mata sang daegun berbinar kejam saat mengatakan keinginannya itu pada Junsu yang hanya mengangguk kecil._

 _Sebagai pengawal pribadi sekaligus sepupu sang daegun, Junsu tahu semua rahasia yang bahkan mungkin tidak diketahui pangeran kedua Arthemis seperti dugaan sang daegun jika mungkin saja putra yang telah dibuang oleh Permaisuri Byun puluhan tahun yang lalu adalah putra kandung Raja Kim Hyun Joong sekaligus saudara sedarah mereka!_

" _Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan semua keinginanmu itu, sepupu!"jawab Junsu kala itu karena rasa kesetiaan dan persaudaraan yang kental antara dirinya dan sang daegun yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik._

 _Mata dingin sang daegun Kim seolah berkata memang itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan Junsu, memastikan jika jalan mereka menyingkirkan Permaisuri Byun tidak dihalangi siapa pun. "Jangan biarkan siapa pun tahu apa yang kita bicarakan ini, terutama Jaejoongie!"_

Potongan percakapan itu membuahkan seringai kecil dibibir Junsu sebelum dia berbalik dan menatap tajam pada beberapa pengawal yang datang bersamanya. "Pukul dia hingga babak belur dan biarkan aku datang sebagai penyelamatnya. Ini akan sangat memudahkan rencanaku! Sebagian dari kalian, hadang para mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Menteri Xi. Bunuh saja jika perlu!"perintah Junsu dingin. Tidak boleh ada yang merebut tahta Arthemis dari tangan sang _daegun_ Kim, meski itu _namja_ itu mungkin adalah saudara kandung mereka sendiri!

"Kami mengerti!"

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

"Dia terlihat menyedihkan, Yang Mulia!"

Tawa keras hampir saja keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong saat mendengar komentar Yoona dan melihat sendiri salah satu pengawal Yunho menyeret seorang _yeoja_ yang terus meronta keluar dari ruangan yang diberitahu Kasim Im sebagai tempat Kaisar Jung menerima tamu. Jaejoong sengaja datang untuk melihat langsung pertunjukkan ini dan memberikan beberapa pelajaran pada selir yang sedang mengherdik pengawal yang hanya memasang ekspresi kosong.

"Jadi ini Selir Ming?"

Suara lembut dari seorang _namja_ berparas rupawan itu terdengar begitu merendahkan ditelinga Selir Ming yang segera mengigit kuat bibirnya untuk meredam isak tangis yang tersisa karena sang kaisar mengusirnya dengan begitu kasar dan tanpa perasaan. Apalagi titah sang kaisar tentang istana ini sekarang terlarang untuk semua selir. Itu sama saja menutup kesempatan Selir Ming untuk mengambil hati sang kaisar lagi!

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : melanjutkan AA ditengah tumpukan folder dan serangkai laporan itu sesuatu banget ya. Semoga ini gak mengecewakan dan semua puas, panjang panjang so abaikan jika ada typos.


	22. Chapter 21- KIM JIN HEE

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN HESTIA**

Suasana gelap dan hening terasa menyelimuti seluruh ruangan di Hestia yang menjadi kediaman Permaisuri Jung. Tidak tampak cahaya dari puluhan lampu lampion yang biasanya menerangi tempat itu, tidak ada suara obrolan dan tawa yang biasa terdengar dari ruang tamu sang permaisuri yang tidak pernah sepi itu. Yang ada hanyalah pengawal-pengawal yang tersebar menjaga tempat itu dengan ketat disetiap sudutnya. Semua begitu berbeda sejak konflik antara permaisuri dan Pangeran Kim, terlebih setelah kedatangan sang kaisar tadi siang.

Lee Saera menatap kosong pada langit malam yang gelap dari jendela kamarnya. Penyesalan merundungi hatinya, seharusnya dia tidak menuruti egonya, seharusnya dia diam dan menyusun rencana cerdik, seharusnya dia tidak termakan hasutan para selir yang memang ingin menjatuhkannya itu. Puluhan kata seharusnya berkelebat dalam benaknya namun semua terlambat sudah!

" _Mulai besok, aku akan menarik semua pengawal dan dayang Hestia. Semua hak-mu untuk mengatur istana dalam kucabut dan kau juga tidak boleh menemui siapa pun sebelum kuizinkan! Tidak ada lagi kunjungan dari para selir atau pun dari Menteri Lee!"_

 _Lee Saera yang sedang berlutut didepan Kaisar Jung sontak terisak kuat dan menatap nyalang pada namja berwajah dingin dihadapannya, mencabut hak-nya untuk mengatur istana dalam sama saja membuang dan merampas kehormatannya, semua penghuni istana akan menghina dan menertawakannya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menunduk hormat dan takut pada perintahnya. Dia hanya akan menjadi boneka bergelar permaisuri di kerajaan ini!_

" _Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, jeonha! Ingat, aku ini yang selalu mendampingimu selama 7 tahun! Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kecil anda menghukumku seberat ini? Tidak cukupkah anda mengusir Dayang Rong dan memenggal 2 pengawalku? Sepenting itukah Pangeran Kim untuk anda?"Lee Saera benar-benar tidak bisa menerima semua keputusan arogan dan kejam sang kaisar yang sepertinya hanya mementingkan Pangeran Kim diatas semuanya._

 _Dengan wajah kaku dan mata sedingin es Yunho menjawab pertanyaan yang diteriakkan Lee Saera itu. "Sangat penting dan yang kau lakukan bukanlah kesalahan kecil! Kau akan menghukum seorang tamu kehormatan! Pernahkah kau berpikir jika Pangeran Kim terluka maka perang besar akan terjadi? Apalagi daegun Kim dan Jenderal Perang Arthemis ada disana melihat langsung semua perbuatan bodohmu itu!"murka Yunho dengan tangan terkepal erat. Jika saja Lee Saera bukan seorang yeoja, mungkin Yunho sudah melayangkan pukulan pada kepala tak berisinya itu!_

 _Serbuan emosinya membuat Yunho menghela nafas kasar, hukuman ini memang berat tapi sejak awal Yunho telah memutuskan dan berjanji jika Jaejoong akan mendapatkan semua keinginannya, seegois apapun itu. "Tetaplah diam di Hestia dan jangan lakukan apapun jika kau dan seluruh keluarga Lee masih ingin tetap menghirup nafas kehidupan! Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Pangeran Kim, maka akan kupastikan kalian sekeluarga akan dipenggal dan seluruh keturunan Lee akan dibuang ke pengasingan dan dijadikan budak!"_

Ancaman sang kaisar itu begitu mengerikan!

Lee saera tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan jatuh dari tempat tertinggi karena kehadiran seorang pangeran muda yang bahkan tidak pernah dimimpikannya. Semua ini masih terlalu aneh baginya! Bagaimana mungkin seorang kaisar yang punya puluhan selir berakhir dengan memilih seorang pangeran berwajah angkuh!

" _Nikmatilah gelar permaisuri-mu itu karena tak lama lagi aku yang akan mengantikan posisimu itu! Apollo akan menjadi milik Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis!"_

Suara lembut yang jauh berbeda dengan sorot dingin penuh ambisi yang terpancar dalam mata bulat Pangeran Kim kembali tergiang dalam benak Lee Saera yang sedang dipenuhi amarah, dendam dan kebencian pada sosok berwajah rupawan yang sudah membuatnya terpuruk hingga dasar jurang!

"Aku tidak akan diam, Kim Jaejoong! 7 tahun aku bertahan demi posisi ini dan kau ingin merebutnya begitu saja? Langkahi dulu mayatku!",tangan Lee Saera meremas kuat daun jendela yang disandarinya.

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

"Ya, aku adalah Selir Ming Ye. Selir yang paling disayangi oleh Yang Mulia Jung!"sahut Ming Ye dengan nada angkuh dan sorot mata tajam pada sosok ramping berambut panjang dihadapannya yang bisa dipastikan adalah Pangeran Kim Jaejoong yang menurut desas desus memperoleh dukungan mutlak dari Kaisar Jung yang bahkan membangun Istana semegah Ares untuknya. "Dan anda pasti Pangeran Arthemis itu, bukan? Untuk apa anda datang selarut ini?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat harga diri tinggi yang berusaha ditunjukkanoleh _yeoja_ yang terlihat begitu kacau ini, sangat jelas tampak dimata Jaejoong bagaimana usaha Selir Ming untuk mempertahankan posisinya dalam hidup Kaisar Jung. _Hanbok_ tipis yang menerawang, pipi merah, bibir yang dipoles dengan merah mengilat, aroma bunga yang menyengat dan berbagai riasan lain yang malah membuat tampak seperti wanita penghibur.

Sepenuhnya Jaejoong mengabaikan nada ingin tahu dalam suara kasar Selir Ming. Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong mendekat pada selir yang mengaku sebagai kesayangan kaisar itu, menatapnya dengan sorot datar seakan Selir Ming bukanlah orang yang layak untuk diperhitungkan. "Apa anda menyukai dandanan seorang _gisaeng_?"tanya Jaejoong dengan suara tawa yang disamarkan. Dilihatnya beberapa dayang dan pengawal juga ikut tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan tajam yang diucapkannya dengan nada polos itu.

Selir Ming melotot sembari melirik pada Seulgi yang hanya memasang raut datar, pendengarannya pasti salah. Pangeran kurang ajar ini menyebutnya _gisaeng_? Wanita penghibur? Dan semua pengawal dan dayang yang ada disana menertawakannya? Dia? Selir kesayangan Kaisar Jung ditertawakan dan dihina? Amarah memenuhi kepala Selir Ming yang langsung mengangkat tinggi dagunya. Memicingkan matanya saat menatap marah pada Pangeran Arthemis yang begitu lancang!

"Apa maksudmu pangeran kecil? Kau mengatakan aku seorang wanita penghibur? Berani sekali kau! Aku ini adalah selir kesayangan Yang Mulia Jung! Dengan mudah aku bisa membuatmu membusuk di penjara bawah tanah Apollo!,"murka Selir Ming dengan suara tinggi pada Pangeran Kim yang berani sekali tersenyum sombong padanya.

' _Sepertinya selir ini terlalu meninggikan dirinya sendiri! Akan kubuktikan jika dia tidak lebih dari seorang dayang yang beruntung!'_ ,pikir Jaejoong dalam hati meski bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil, "Aku tidak mengatakannya! Kau sendiri yang menyebut dirimu wanita penghibur. Kalian semua mendengarnya bukan?"tanya Jaejoong dengan nada polos pada para pengawal dan dayang yang sontak mengangguk, bahkan Kasim Im terbatuk kecil untuk menyamarkan tawanya. Pilihan Kaisar Jung ini memang sangat cerdik sekaligus licik, menjatuhkan seseorang melalui tangan orang lain!

"Dan tadi apa? Kau mengancam akan membuatku membusuk di penjara bawah tanah? Oh, apa itu impian terpendammu, Selir Ming? Kau ingin tahu rasanya tinggal di penjara yang dingin dan bau itu? Coba saja kalau kau mampu membuatku masuk ke penjara itu!"tantang Jaejoong dengan seringai kecil. "Jangan sampai kau yang nantinya akan membusuk disana!"goda pangeran nakal itu dengan mata yang tidak menyorotkan sinar geli sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba saja Selir Ming merasa seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan hatinya berdetak kencang karena tatapan mengancam dari sepasang mata doe itu. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Seulgi itu benar, Pangeran Kim harus diwaspadai jika dia tidak mau tersingkir dari istana Apollo. "Mulutmu benar-benar lancang, Pangeran Kim! Kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku! Jangan lupa kau itu hanyalah tamu di Apollo! Mungkin kau bisa menyingkirkan Permaisuri Lee tapi jangan bermimpi bisa melakukannya padaku! Kaisar Jung akan selalu ada dipihakku!"seru Selir Ming dengan senyum congkak.

"Kulihat selera anda begitu menarik, _jeonha_!"ejek Jaejoong halus saat melihat Yunho sudah berdiri didepan pintu tempat dirinya dan Selir Ming bertegur sapa. Wajah tampan kaisar itu tampak sedang menahan senyum. Jaejoong yakin sekali sejak awal Yunho sudah mendengar semua kesombongan dan ancaman Selir Ming padanya.

Mata Jaejoong berkilat senang saat melihat Selir Ming membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Selir itu bahkan tidak berani berbalik kebelakang untuk menatap pada sang kaisar. "Aku datang untuk mengajak anda pergi ke suatu tempat!"tambah Jaejoong tanpa peduli pada sorot mata Selir Ming yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya.

Rasa bangga dan kagum lagi-lagi menyerbu hati Yunho saat membalas tatapan nakal Jaejoong padanya. Pangeran Arthemis ini memang selalu penuh kejutan dan menghadapi setiap musuh dengan begitu cerdik. Dia yakin pertemuan ini memang disengaja oleh _namja_ cantik yang terlihat begitu anggun dalam balutan _hanbok_ yang secara pribadi dipilihnya untuk calon Permaisuri Apollo ini.

"Tentu saja aku berselera tinggi, Pangeran Kim! Hanya saja terkadang kita membutuhkan air putih untuk melepaskan dahaga sebelum arak terbaik ditemukan."sahut Yunho bijak, memutuskan ikut dalam permainan nakal pangeran cantik penguasa hatinya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar perumpamaan unik itu, dengan langkah anggun dan mata yang melirik sinis pada Selir Ming yang sudah kembali memasang ekspresi anggun diwajahnya, pangeran nakal itu mendekati sang kaisar yang langsung merengkuh intim pinggangnya. "Jadi apa yang anda lakukan jika sudah menemukan arak terbaik, Yang Mulia?"tanya Jaejoong dengan dengan nada polos meski seringai kecil terulas dibibirnya yang merah alami.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuang air putih itu!"jawab sang kaisar tegas yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa puas dan kembali menatap Selir Ming dan sejumlah dayang yang datang bersamanya dengan sorot penuh kemenangan.

"Kau dengar itu Selir Ming? Apa otakmu kurang cerdas untuk mengerti perkataan Kaisar Jung? Kenapa masih berdiri disini? Apa aku perlu meminta Kasim Im mengantarmu kembali ke pavilliun kecilmu?"herdik Jaejoong langsung seraya menggenggam erat jemari sang kaisar yang dirasakannya sedang membelai pelan pinggang rampingnya. "Nakal!"bisik Jaejoong seraya melirik tajam dan mencubit kuat lengan Yunho yang berusaha menahan erangan sakitnya dengan meremas pinggul _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau tahu dia akan datang? Kau cemburu? Manis sekali!"bisik suara bass itu tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang sontak mengeliat kecil karena lidah kurang ajar Kaisar Jung mengelitik daun telinganya.

Mata Selir Ming melihat jelas apa yang berlangsung dihadapannya. Tangan Kaisar Jung memeluk santai pangeran itu. Dia juga tidak percaya Kaisar Jung yang dingin dan kejam itu bisa tersenyum kecil dan berbisik intim pada pangeran kurang ajar itu. "Yang Mulia! Apa anda hanya akan diam melihat tamu istana yang kurang ajar ini mengusir selir kehormatan seperti diriku? Ini sungguh tidak pantas! Anda seharusnya menjatuhkan hukuman karena mulut lancang Pangeran Kim!"seru Selir Ming kuat. Dia harus bisa menghentikan semua hal yang sudah diluar jalur ini!

"Selir kehormatan? Dirimu? Apa ada seorang selir terhormat mengenakan _hanbok_ seperti pelacur?"sindir Jaejoong telak yang membuat Selir Ming terdiam dengan wajah pucat terlebih dilihatnya sang kaisar tampak menikmati apa yang dilakukan Pangeran Kim ini padanya. "Kau dengar itu, _jeonha_? Selirmu ini ingin menjatuhkan hukuman padaku?"tawa merdu itu berderai dilorong panjang istana Apollo yang disinari puluhan lampion dan dijaga oleh puluhan pengawal pilihan yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana harga diri Selir Ming dibantai habis malam itu.

Mendengar ancaman langsung dan tudingan Selir Ming pada Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengutuk hari dimana dia mengangkat _yeoja_ itu menjadi selir hanya untuk membuat selir lainnya merasa terancam. "Aku tidak merasa Pangeran Kim melakukan kesalahan yang membuatku harus menghukumnya! Sebaiknya, kau turuti perkataanku tadi sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, Selir Ming!"suara sang kaisar terdengar begitu dingin berbalut ancaman kejam.

Jaejoong sangat puas melihat reaksi Selir Ming yang menggelikan karena ucapan sang kaisar,"Pengawal! Bawa Selir Ming dan semua dayang-nya kembali ke Medusa!"perintah Pangeran Arthemis itu dingin pada pengawal Yunho yang langsung menuruti perintahnya setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari sang kaisar yang berdiri tepat disamping Pangeran Kim yang sudah dengan jelas menunjukkan jika dirinya bisa mempengaruhi setiap keputusan orang nomor satu Apollo itu.

.

.

Dengan mata yang menyiratkan dendam, Selir Ming mengetatkan mulutnya dan berbalik dengan punggung tegak. Dari sudut matanya, Selir Ming melihat Pangeran Jaejoong menyeringai puas sebelum masuk dalam pelukan sang kaisar yang sudah membawanya ke dalam istana yang sudah terlarang bagi semua selir.

Selir Ming menyentakan tangan pengawal dilengannya. Dia tidak sudi diseret seperti seorang penjahat! Pengusiran dan penghinaan ini akan selalu diingatnya! Malam ini mungkin dia kalah, tapi besok...Pangeran itu akan tahu akibat karena sudah mempermalukannya!

"Berani sekali pangeran itu menganggapku pelacur dan Sang Kaisar menyamakanku dengan air putih!"desis Selir Ming saat telah duduk diatas tandunya. "Seulgi, cari tahu apa saja yang terjadi di Ares sejak pangeran bermuka dua itu datang ke Apollo! Akan kubuat dia benar-benar membusuk di penjara bawah tanah!"rutuk Selir Ming dengan tangan meremas kuat _hanbok_ tipis yang seperti mengejeknya.

"Akan hamba lakukan, Selir Ming!"

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN PHOEBE**

"Puas melihatku ditempatkan di pavilliun jelek ini?"

Suara sinis itu hampir saja membuahkan senyuman lebar diwajah tampan _daegun_ Kim yang memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Jin Hee sesuai dengan aturan. Semua orang akan bergunjing jika dia sebagai saudara Putri Arthemis itu tidak datang berkunjung dan melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan adik tercintanya yang menjadi selir baru di Apollo.

"Terlihat cukup nyaman."ujar Kim Jin Hyuk singkat. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Pangeran Park?"dengan sengaja _daegun_ Kim melempar pertanyaan itu pada Yoochun yang sedang termenung melihat bagaimana tidak layaknya pavilliun itu untuk seorang selir baru.

Setelah berdehem beberapa kali dibawah tatapan tajam sang _daegun_ dan tatapan memelas Putri Jin Hee yang menginginkan pembelaan darinya, akhirnya Yoochun menjawab dengan diplomatis. "Ini pavilliun pemberian sang kaisar, jadi kita harus menerimanya dengan senang hati!"dalam hati Yoochun memaki sang _daegun_ yang tersenyum puas.

"Jika sudah puas melihat dan menertawakanku, silakan pergi!"usir Jin Hee kasar pada kedua _namja_ yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah ada dipihaknya. "Saat Kaisar Jung datang mengunjungiku, akan kuminta agar dia membangunkan sebuah istana besar! Aku yang akan memberikan keturunan pada Kaisar Jung dan menjadi Permaisuri Apollo! Jika waktu itu tiba akan kupasti Jaejoong kesayangan kalian itu membusuk di penjara bawah tanah!"desis Jin Hee tepat diwajah sang _daegun_ yang hanya menyeringai kecil.

Kim Jin Hyuk tahu pasti selama ini Jin Hee hanya berpura-pura manis didepan Raja Kim. Dibalik topeng cantik itu tersembunyi otak yang sama licik dan jahatnya dengan Permaisuri Byun yang sudah membunuh ibunda mereka. "Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi, sama seperti ibumu! Kuharap kau pandai menempatkan dirimu disini, Jin Hee karena sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Arthemis! Jaga kepala cantikmu itu baik-baik!"ujar sang _daegun_ tenang walau dia bisa melihat wajah cantik itu memucat.

"Ayo kita pergi Pangeran Park. Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama mengunjungi tuan putri Kim!"ucap sang _daegun_ sarkastis sambil melangkah menuju pintu depan sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatap dingin pada Jin Hee yang sedang meremas erat kedua tangannya.

"Satu lagi, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Permaisuri Apollo karena posisi itu hanya pantas untuk adik tersayangku, Jaejoong!"

Dari semua ucapan dingin tanpa perasaan yang keluar dari mulut sang _daegun_ padanya, Jin Hee bisa menebak jika semua keadaan yang terjadi padanya saat ini sudah direncanakan dengan baik oleh Putra Mahkota Arthemis ini. Dia memang sengaja disingkirkan dari Arthemis untuk suatu tujuan dan sekarang dia terjebak di Apollo bersama Pangeran Jaejoong yang licik!

"Aku tidak bermimpi! Lihat saja nanti, jika aku menjadi Permaisuri Apollo. Adikmu yang pembawa sial itu akan kujadikan budak!"teriak Jin Hee seraya membanting salah satu vas diruang tamu itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks ya untuk semua reviews dan sarannya. Ini uda di up, sorry jika ada yang merasa pendek. Gw selalu berusaha untuk cepat, tapi ya gitu deh. Harap dimengerti, menulis itu bukan pekerjaan utama gw. Untuk ff lain kalau siap pasti di post koq, untuk PM yang belum dibalas #bow nanti akan dibalas.

.

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER DEPAN**

"aku tidak mau!"tolak jaejoong langsung seraya mendorong kuat dada yunho hingga pelukan intim mereka terlepas. Dia bisa melihat kemarahan dalam sepasang mata kaisar jung yang masih memeluknya itu!

"jika memang kau marah dan mulai membenciku, maka biarkan aku kembali ke arthemis! Aku ingin orang yang mencintaiku sepenuhnya, bukan hanya mencintai keindahan ragawiku!"tuntut pangeran nakal itu dengan suara bergetar pelan namun berani.

"kau akan terkejut saat tahu selicik apa aku, yang mulia!"

"buat aku terkejut!"tantang yunho dengan suara tegas.

...

SEE YOU^^


	23. Chapter 22-SARANGHAE, JEONHA

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **.**

 **APOLLO PALACE**

Sepasang mata doe itu menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan pribadi sang kaisar yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan orang itu dengan antusias, menyentuh pelan lukisan yang terpasang didinding kayu berwarna coklat indah, berguman pelan saat melihat guci berharga dengan ukiran indah, serta beberapa ornamen kecil yang dikenalinya berasal dari sejumlah kerajaan besar lainnya yang berhasil ditaklukan oleh _namja_ yang sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya sambil menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika istana anda akan terasa hangat, Yang Mulia."komentar Jaejoong saat tangannya memainkan ornamen gajah kecil bertabur batu indah yang begitu menarik hatinya.

Suara tawa samar terdengar dari tempat Yunho duduk santai seraya menatap pangeran nakal yang baru saja menyingkirkan salah satu selirnya dengan begitu mudah. "Memang apa yang kau pikirkan tentang istanaku?"tanyanya penasaran. Sosok ramping yang sedang mengelilingi ruang kerja pribadinya itu terlihat begitu menggoda karena _hanbok_ indah berwarna gading yang terus bergemerisik setiap kali Jaejoong melangkah.

Ekspresi berpikir tampak diwajah rupawan sang pangeran yang perlahan berjalan mendekati Yunho yang terlihat begitu tertarik mendengar jawabannya. "Kau pasti akan menertawakanku bahkan mungkin menganggapku bodoh, _jeonha_!"ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah merengut lucu. "Apa Kasim Im akan masuk?"tanya Jaejoong cepat seraya melirik pintu ruang kerja yang tertutup rapat itu saat sang kaisar menarik lembut tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk dipangkuan Kaisar Apollo itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _chagiya!_ Katakan apa yang pernah dipikirkan kepala licik dan cerdik ini tentang istanaku?"tuntut Yunho tegas meski bibir penguasa Apollo itu tersenyum menggoda dan mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir merah yang masih terkatup rapat itu. "Kau harum sekali, _nae sarang_."pujinya dengan suara serak saat melesakkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Jaejoong yang masih menyimpan beberapa bercak merah bukti dari malam panas yang mereka lalui bersama.

Lidah kasar Yunho mencium pelan nadi yang berdenyut samar namun terasa olehnya dileher pangeran berparas menawan yang mungkin tidak sadar sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Yunho. "Tidak mau mengatakannya padaku?"desak Yunho lagi dengan tangan yang mulai bergerak membelai punggung ramping Jaejoong yang terasa bergetar halus.

Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong saat sang kaisar menjilat pelan sebelum menyesap kuat telinganya. Semua ini memang terasa baru baginya, namun sangat aneh karena Jaejoong menyukai bahkan menanti segala perlakuan intim kaisar licik ini padanya meski rasa canggung kadang masih mempengaruhinya.

"Kupikir istanamu akan sangat mengerikan. Penuh dengan senjata, budak, penjara bawah tanah yang bau dan lembab, alat penyiksaan dan lainnya."sahut Jaejoong pelan ditengah serbuan gairahnya sendiri. Lidah sang kaisar sekarang sedang menyesap bahunya sebab bagian atas _hanbok_ nya sedikit tersingkap oleh tangan nakal yang bergerak cepat itu.

Yunho berhenti sejenak mengoda pangeran cantik itu dan tersenyum lebar tidak percaya tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit merona karena perbuatannya,"Budak? Senjata? Alat penyiksaan? Apa kau sedang bercanda, Joongie?"guman Yunho seraya menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan melumat pelan bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu, melesakkan lidahnya masuk untuk menggoda lidah kecil yang dihisapnya pelan hingga pangeran nakal itu mendesah tertahan dan meremas kuat bahunya.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Uhhh...Jangan mengigitku!"desis Jaejoong saat dirasanya sang kaisar memberi gigitan kecil pada bibirnya yang sudah terasa menebal. _'Aku tidak boleh pasif dan hanya menerima! Kaisar Jung harus takluk dan hanya melihat padaku hingga dia tidak akan pernah sekalipun melirik yeoja lain, siapa pun itu!'_ ,tekad Jaejoong seraya dengan berani menarik kepala sang kaisar menuju bibirnya sendiri.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung panas, Jaejoong membalas lumatan nakal Kaisar Jung dengan menyesap kuat bibir bawah _namja_ tampan itu. Yunho menyeringai senang dengan aksi berani Pangeran Arthemis itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang semakin nakal menyusup kedalam _hanbok_ Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka lebar dibagian depan,"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, pangeran nakal!"bisik Kaisar Jung tepat dibibir merah yang menghembuskan nafas hangat diwajahnya itu.

Yunho benar-benar merasa gairahnya akan meledak jika tidak segera mendapatkan tubuh hangat berbau harum yang sedang bersandar padanya ini diranjangnya. "Kau berhasil menggodaku, _nae sarang._ Kau bisa rasakan itu?"Bagian selatan kaisar tampan itu terasa sakit dan sesak karena pangeran nakal itu terus saja bergerak menggodanya. Sang kaisar hampir mengerang keras saat dia membayangkan kehangatan nan nikmat yang melingkupi dirinya semalam.

Yunho ingin Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya malam ini di Apollo!

Jawaban iya itu hampir saja keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang bisa merasakan bukti gairah Kaisar Jung padanya terlebih dia juga mulai terlena pada belaian pelan jemari sang kaisar ditubuhnya, jika saja dia tidak mengingat perkataan Dayang Ares jika Selir Ming sering datang berkunjung ke istana ini dulu. "Aku tidak mau!"tolak Jaejoong langsung seraya mendorong kuat dada Yunho hingga pelukan intim mereka terlepas walaupun dirinya tetap duduk dipangkuan sang kaisar. Jaejoong bisa melihat kemarahan dalam sepasang mata tajam Kaisar Jung yang masih memeluknya itu!

"Kau menolakku? Setelah semua yang kita lakukan? Apa semua hanya permainan untukmu, Jaejoongie?"nada tidak percaya berbalut kemarahan tertahan itu terdengar jelas dari suara dingin Yunho yang tidak melepaskan sejengkal pun pelukan eratnya pada pinggang ramping pangeran nakal yang sudah mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya dalam sekejab.

Sedikit rasa takut menyelimuti hati Jaejoong saat melihat murka di mata Yunho yang selama ini selalu menatapnya dengan lembut, penuh perhatian atau dengan gairah yang seolah membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Jaejoong juga bisa merasakan cengkraman kuat dipinggangnya yang menunjukkan sang kaisar sedang menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak namun dia menolak sang kaisar bukan tanpa alasan. Jaejoong tidak bisa menggabaikan suara hatinya yang benar-benar tidak suka dan membenci semua selir yang pernah menghiasi hidup sang kaisar sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Dengan ragu jemari Jaejoong terulur dan mengenggam erat tangan Kaisar Jung yang sedang menunggu jawabannya seperti tali penyelamat. "Dayang Ares berkata padaku jika dulu Selir Ming sering menghabiskan malam disini dan aku sangat benci berbagi!"jelas Jaejoong begitu cepat dengan pipi memucat dan jantung berdegub takut. Dia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam sang kaisar kearah lampion yang bersinar redup disudut ruangan.

Ini perjudian besar, bisa saja Kaisar Jung marah besar dan langsung mengabaikannya karena merasa dirinya terlalu menuntut banyak hal tapi Jaejoong tidak mau mengalah, dia harus bisa mendapatkan semuanya atau tidak sama sekali. "Aku tidak mau berbaring diranjang yang pernah digunakannya!"lirih Jaejoong pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam Yunho yang berusaha menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan besar yang membelai lembut seluruh tubuhnya semalam.

Dalam hati Yunho mendesah lega mendengar alasan yang diutarakan Jaejoong dengan nada ragu dan sedikit takut itu karena jujur saja penolakan Jaejoong tadi sangat mengejutkan sekaligus menyakiti egonya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya pangeran nakal dan sedikit acuh itu peduli pada hal kecil seperti ranjang namun melihat bagaimana Jaejoong tetap mengutarakan pikirannya meski tahu mungkin Yunho akan marah besar membuat dia semakin salut pada Pangeran Arthemis yang masih duduk dipangkuannya dengan wajah tertunduk itu.

" _Arra_! Aku mengerti apa maksud semua ucapanmu itu, pangeran nakal! Sekarang aku ingin kau kembali ke Ares bersama para pengawalmu. Sebelum malam ini berakhir , mungkin aku akan menemuimu!"guman Yunho datar seraya menurunkan Jaejoong dari pangkuannya dan melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang Jaejoong.

Wajah dingin dengan mulut terkatup rapat itu membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa sangat sedih dan menyesal sudah menolak sang kaisar. Matanya terasa panas dan hatinya seperti ditikam ribuan pisau kecil. Tampaknya kali ini dia telah kalah telak! Hanya karena rasa egoisnya yang bodoh dia telah kehilangan orang yang mulai dicintainya serta orang yang akan membuatnya menjadi sosok paling terhormat di kerajaan besar ini.

' _Seharusnya aku diam dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal kecil itu!'_ , sesal Jaejoong dalam hati meski sebagian dari dirinya berkata jika sang kaisar marah hanya karena penolakan beralasan itu maka dia tidak pantas untuk Jaejoong!

"Kau marah padaku, _jeonha_? Apa sekarang kau juga mengusirku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Selir Ming? Atau kau akan menghukumku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Permaisuri Lee?"getar halus dan setitik nada takut kembali terdengar dari suara lembut Jaejoong yang biasanya tampil begitu angkuh dan percaya diri.

Tidak ada jawaban dari wajah tampan sang kaisar yang terus menatapnya itu membuat Jaejoong berdiri tegak, memasang ekspresi terdingin yang dimilikinya serta mengangkat tinggi dagunya karena seburuk apapun situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang, dia tetap Pangeran Arthemis yang terhormat dan harga diri itu tidak akan pernah lepas darinya.

"Jika memang kau marah dan mulai membenciku karena penolakanku tadi, maka biarkan aku kembali ke Arthemis! Aku ingin orang yang mencintaiku sepenuhnya, bukan hanya mencintai keindahan ragawiku!"tuntut pangeran nakal itu dengan suara bergetar pelan namun berani. "Aku menginginkan orang yang mengerti apa yang kuinginkan dan memahami semua suara hatiku! Bukan memenuhi semua permintaanku demi sebuah malam panas!"tambah Jaejoong lagi dengan mata mengeras meski tangannya yang mencengkram erat kipasnya menunjukkan _namja_ cantik itu tidak setegar ucapannya.

Akhirnya Yunho tidak bisa lagi menahan ekspresi dingin diwajahnya. Kaisar muda itu tertawa keras mendengar setiap ucapan aneh dari bibir merah itu, dia tahu pangeran cantik itu sedang merasa takut, namun sikap angkuh dan berani itu tetap menguar seperti kulit kedua diseluruh tubuh ramping itu. Tangan Yunho menarik tubuh ramping yang setegang senar gitar itu kembali dalam pelukannya meski dia bisa merasa Jaejoong sedikit mengeliat untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Sudah selesai pidatomu?"tanya sang kaisar dengan mata bersinar geli yang membuat Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini. "Satu hal yang harus kau ingat dan tanamkan dalam kepala cantikmu ini, Kim Jaejoong!"seru Yunho tajam seraya mengetuk pelan dahi Jaejoong yang masih memasang ekspresi kaku dan angkuh. "Aku, Jung Yunho Kaisar Apollo sangat mencintai Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis. Keindahan ragawimu adalah bagian darimu yang sangat kusyukuri!"kata-kata tegas itu seperti sumpah ditelinga Jaejoong yang sontak mengerjap bingung dan tangannya yang ada dibahu Yunho mulai bergetar.

Berbagai perasaan melintas cepat di wajah rupawan Pangeran Arthemis itu. "Tapi tadi kau..."ucapan itu terhenti karena Yunho melumat ringan bibir Jaejoong sebelum melepaskannya setelah yakin pangeran nakal itu tidak akan menyela ucapannya.

Tangan besar itu kembali menangkup kuat pipi sepucat pualam Jaejoong yang terasa halus dan dingin, "Aku tidak marah, apalagi mengusirmu. Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke Arthemis, pangeran nakal! Apa kau pikir aku hanya mengertakmu saja? Sekarang Apollo dan aku adalah rumahmu!"dengan gemas Yunho mengusak rambut panjang _namja_ cantik yang masih terlihat bingung dan tidak percaya itu.

"Aku memintamu kembali ke Ares karena masih begitu banyak surat yang harus kubaca dan kehadiranmu disini hanya akan membuyarkan semua konsentrasiku. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua tugasku agar bisa menghabiskan malam panas denganmu, _nae sarang_. Mengenai ranjang itu, akan segera ditukar dengan yang baru! Untuk calon permaisuriku maka semua barang haruslah yang berkelas dan tentu saja baru!"jelas Yunho seraya menyatukan kening mereka. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat dan detak jantung Jaejoong yang berdebar kencang.

Sepasang mata doe yang tadi memanas itu terpejam sebelum kembali terbuka dan sinar bahagia terpancar darinya,"Untuk sesaat kau membuatku begitu takut, Yunho-ah! Kupikir kau marah dan menolakku yang terlalu banyak menuntut!"bisik Jaejoong seraya memeluk erat tubuh besar sang kaisar yang membalas pelukannya dengan kecupan kecil dipipinya.

"Jangan pernah meragukan semua sumpah dan janjiku padamu, pangeran nakal! Kau akan selalu dan tetap menjadi prioritasku diatas segalanya! Kau juga harus selalu mengatakan semua yang kau pikirkan padaku. Tidak boleh ada rahasia lagi! Janji?"tuntut Yunho tegas. Dia tidak mau pertengkaran kecil malam ini terulang lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar menyetujuinya. Dia juga tidak suka harus berselisih dengan Yunho. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman dan membuatnya ingin menangis keras. " _Saranghae, jeonha_. Aku janji akan selalu mengatakan segalanya padamu!"bisik pangeran nakal itu sebelum mencium bibir hati sang kaisar yang memeluknya lembut.

.

.

.

.

 **HADES**

"Sudah kuduga dia akan bergerak cepat! Menarik sekali!"

Jung Changmin tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Selir Ming saat Pangeran Arthemis bermulut tajam dan sangat cerdik itu menyebutnya _gisaeng_ dihadapan sang kaisar dan semua pengawal istana utama. Changmin yakin sekali selir tidak tahu diri itu pasti langsung berakting seolah dia adalah sosok lemah yang tersakiti dan butuh dilindungi. Cara basi yang selalu digunakan selir bodoh yang entah mengapa masih dipertahankan sang kaisar.

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu datang lagi ke Hades. Aku sudah punya telinga lain di Medusa!"ujar Jung Chansung yang sedang membaca sebuah buku datar tanpa peduli pada wajah terkejut dayang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. "Tapi tetap awasi Selir Ming untukku! Dorong terus dia untuk melawan Pangeran Jaejoong. Lakukan sehalus mungkin karena aku tidak mau dia mencurigaimu!"tambah Chansung tajam pada dayang yang langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Seperti kedatangannya yang tak terlihat, dayang muda itu juga menghilang secepat mungkin setelah menyampaikan apa yang didengarnya pada kedua pangeran kembar yang sekarang saling berbagi senyum kecil itu. "Besok kita temui lagi Pangeran Jaejoong. Kita harus menjadi teman terbaik yang mendukungnya mendepak Selir Ming dari posisinya saat ini!"Changmin terlihat begitu antusias kali ini. Mereka harus bergerak secepat mungkin sebelum _hwangtaehu_ Jung mulai curiga dan menggunakan kekuasaannya!

"Liu Yen! Lakukan tugasmu!"seru Chansung pada dayang berwajah oriental yang sangat mereka andalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Aku begitu takut tadi, Kyu..."

Cho Kyuhyun mendengar semua keluh kesah Jaejoong yang terlihat murung tanpa menyela sedikit pun. Ini tidak sering terjadi kecuali perasaan pangeran muda itu benar-benar kacau dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti jika semua ini memang berat untuk pangeran yang akan selalu dilindunginya ini. Kerajaan baru, suasana baru, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mungkin akan mencelakainya, dan yang paling rumit dari semua itu adalah hubungan terlarang yang sekarang terjalin antara Pangeran Jaejoong dengan sang Kaisar Apollo!

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal kecil itu, Yang Mulia. Fokus saja pada apa yang menjadi tujuan anda! Pastikan anda tidak melakukan kesalahan karena jalan anda menuju posisi tertinggi itu sudah dimulai. Aku yakin sekali Kaisar Jung mencintai anda, itu terlihat jelas dari semua tindakan dan perlakuannya, bukan?"

Hati Jaejoong sedikit lega mendengar ucapan bijak Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa menenangkan kegelisahannya sekaligus memberinya semangat. Hidup barunya ini memang sedikit menakutkan untuknya walaupun dihadapan semua orang, Jaejoong selalu berusaha menunjukkan dirinya tegar dan tidak takut menghadapi semua masalah yang menantinya.

KRIIIEETTTT...

"Yang Mulia, dayang misterius tadi kembali lagi!"beritahu Yoona cepat begitu melihat Jaejoong mengizinkannya masuk kedalam kamar mewah berpenerangan redup itu.

.

.

"Selir Ming akan berusaha menyusupkan mata-mata ke dalam Ares! Dia juga akan mengumpulkan para selir untuk membuat anda merasa hidup dineraka! Besok pagi selir-selir itu akan bertemu di Medusa!"

Dengan ekspresi dingin Jaejoong mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut dayang bersuara tenang itu. Dalam 1 hari kedua Pangeran Jung yang berwajah ceria namun bermata sedingin es telah mengirim dayang yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya 2x untuk datang ke Ares dan mengatakan informasi rahasia padanya. Sesungguhnya permainan apa yang sedang dimulai oleh kedua adik sang kaisar itu? Kenapa mereka membantunya sejauh ini? pikir Jaejoong curiga meski tidak menampakan perasaannya itu diwajah rupawannya.

"Pergilah Liu Yen! Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada kedua Pangeran Jung!"

Usir Jaejoong halus seraya mengangguk acuh pada hormat dayang yang segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Dalam hati dia mulai memikirkan kembali semua percakapan singkat antara dirinya dan kedua Pangeran Jung saat di tengah halaman Ares. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan keduanya karena Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika kedua pangeran itu senang melihat apa yang terjadi pada Permaisuri Lee dan antek-anteknya.

"Ini sangat aneh. Apa yang kau dapat saat mengikutinya, Kyu?"tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya sementara kedua dayang kepercayaannya menjaga didepan pintu.

Kyuhyun yang juga bisa merasakan kecurigaan Jaejoong pada kedua pangeran yang tadi pagi tampak dihalaman Ares itu menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum menjawab Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya. "Tidak ada! Dia menghilang begitu cepat dan anda tahu tempat ini seluas apa. Aku masih sangat asing, _mianhe_ Yang Mulia!"sesal Kyuhyun yang mengerti jika Jaejoong sangat benci situasi dimana dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku mengerti Kyu. Sudahlah, aku yakin kedua pangeran itu akan menemuiku sesegera mungkin! Sebelum itu terjadi, tidak ada salahnya kita memanfaatkan informasi dari mereka."Jaejoong memijit pelan pelipisnya yang sedikit nyeri. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah dan tegang dengan apa yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini.

"Liu Yen, dayang dari Hades! Aku selalu tahu jika kedua adikku itu sangat licik dibalik sikap pura-pura polos mereka!"

Suara berat yang menyela pembicaraan mereka itu membuat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya cepat kearah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kerja ini dengan ruang tamu Ares. Diambang pintu terlihat sang kaisar yang sudah mengenakan _hanbok_ sederhana sedang berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan senyum kecil. "Dia datang memberikan informasi padamu?"tanya sang kaisar acuh seraya memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka.

Tanpa ragu Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan masuk dalam pelukan hangat tangan yang terbuka lebar menyambutnya. "Apa tidak boleh? Ini akan sangat memudahkanku, _jeonha._ Selir kesayanganmu itu mencoba untuk membuatku hidup di neraka. Kau dengar 'kan apa yang dikatakan dayang tadi?"Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher Yunho dan mengerling tajam pada sang kaisar yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya seraya tertawa ringan.

Dengan perasaan sayang Yunho mengecup hidung bangir _namja_ cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata doe yang memicing lucu itu. "Selir kesayangan? Kau cemburu? Aku suka sekali melihat kau cemburu dan melampiaskannya pada para selir yang pasti sedang membuat rencana bodoh itu!"keduanya bicara dengan santai seolah pertengkaran kecil mereka di istana pribadi Yunho tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Jengah melihat wajah arogan sang kaisar mendorong Jaejoong memukul pelan dada bidang tempat dia menyadarkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu. "Dasar sombong! Untuk apa aku cemburu pada para selir tak berguna itu? Kau milikku, Kaisar Apollo! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku pada orang lain! Selir rendah itu sudah menabuhkan genderang perang dan aku akan menyambutnya!"ucapnya tegas dengan seringai kecil dibibir merah yang membuat sang kaisar tidak bisa lagi menahan gairahnya.

Dengan sedikit kasar diraupnya bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu, lidahnya masuk tanpa ragu untuk membelai rongga hangat _namja_ cantik yang bisa dirasakannya sedang mendesah tertahan sebelum membalas ciumannya dengan gerakan pelan. Ingin sekali Yunho membaringkan tubuh ramping itu dibawah karpet Persia ruang kerja Ares, namun itu sangat barbar hingga kaisar itu melampiaskannya dengan menyesap kuat lidah mungil itu sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Dia melihat wajah Jaejoong memerah indah dengan selapis keringat didahinya.

"Lakukan sesukamu tapi berhati-hatilah pada kedua adikku itu!"guman Yunho tegas seraya membopong tubuh ramping pangeran nakal yang sudah membuatnya menahan gairah sepanjang malam ini. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho menuju pintu ruang kerja sebelum suara lembut yang terdengar ragu ditelinganya itu menghentikan langkah tergesanya.

"Apa kau akan marah kalau kubilang kepalaku sedang sakit, _jeonha_?"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : fast update AA karena lagi suka aja nulis ini. so kalau ada yang bosen, maaf ya. Mungkin ada yang menunggu ff lain seperti twins dll. Tetap akan diupdate koq kalau uda gw tulis atau dapat ide karena menulis gk segampang gw minum secangkir kopi *melantur*, tapi thanks uda selalu diingatkan.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	24. Chapter 23 - KEEP YOUR PROMISE, JEONHA

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **.**

 **ARES**

"Apa kau akan marah kalau kubilang kepalaku sedang sakit, _jeonha_?"bisik Jaejoong pelan tanpa menatap Yunho yang sedang mengendongnya dengan pelukan erat, sebaliknya Pangeran Arthemis itu malah semakin melesakkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Yunho yang terasa hangat.

Dada Jaejoong berdebar kencang menunggu reaksi sang kaisar, dia tidak bermaksud menolak Yunho karena Jaejoong bisa merasakan bukti gairah sang kaisar namun sakit dikepalanya terasa begitu kuat hingga membuatnya berkeringat dingin dan bukankah tadi Yunho sendiri yang mengatakan mereka harus selalu saling terbuka, apapun itu.

Yunho yang diam dan malah meneruskan langkah cepatnya menuju kamar Jaejoong membuat mata _namja_ cantik itu memanas seketika. Ternyata semua janji di istana Apollo tadi hanyalah omong kosong. Pasti Kaisar Apollo itu kembali marah padanya dan akan mengabaikannya! Tanpa membuka matanya, Jaejoong membiarkan sang kaisar membaringkan tubuhnya dalam peraduan hangat yang beraroma menenangkan itu. Dia tidak mau melihat Yunho berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"DAYANG KWON! PANGGIL TABIB!"

Perintah cepat yang diteriakan sang kaisar itu membuat mata Jaejoong sontak terbuka lebar, terlebih dilihatnya Yunho ikut naik keatas pembaringannya. "Yang Mulia?"lirihnya semakin bingung saat perlahan Yunho mulai memijit pelipisnya dengan gerakan ringan. Senyum tipis diwajah keras sang kaisar benar-benar melegakan hati Jaejoong seketika, semua pikiran buruk dalam kepalanya hilang dalam sekejab berganti keyakinan jika Kaisar Jung benar-benar mencintainya!

.

.

Sejak datang ke Ares, Yunho sudah melihat jika wajah rupawan Jaejoong sedikit pias namun Kaisar Apollo itu mengira itu karena informasi yang disampaikan Liu Yen namun setelah Jaejoong dengan ragu mengatakan kepalanya sedang sakit dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut pada reaksi Yunho, gairah Kaisar Apollo itu sontak padam berganti dengan rasa khawatir pada kekasihnya yang memang menghadapi hari yang berat sejak pagi tadi.

"Kenapa? Berpikir jika aku akan meninggalkanmu?"goda kaisar itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedikit meringankan denyut dikepala Jaejoong. "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu, seburuk apapun yang terjadi nanti pangeran nakal. Aku bahkan akan menghadang pedang untukmu, jadi buang semua perasaan ragu yang masih tersisa dihatimu! Sekarang tutup matamu, istirahatlah sementara kita menunggu tabib. Aku tidak suka kau sakit!"suara sang kaisar terdengar begitu tegas dengan mata setajam pedang yang menembus hingga ke relung hati Jaejoong yang terdalam.

Senyum simpul terulas dibibir merah Jaejoong yang bergerak sedikit untuk membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang kaisar sebelum melingkarkan tangannya disekililing tubuh besar yang pasti akan selalu melindunginya. Dalam hati Jaejoong berjanji dia tidak akan pernah lagi meragukan perasaan Kaisar Jung padanya. Dia yakin Yunho akan selalu ada untuknya!

" _Saranghae, jeonha._ Jangan pernah lupakan semua ucapan berisi janjimu itu saat aku melakukan kesalahan nanti! _"_ ucap Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam tanpa tahu jika Yunho sedang menatap lekat padanya dengan seringai tipis meski jemarinya mengusap lembut penuh sayang pada wajah rupawan yang hampir tertidur itu.

' _Aku bahkan akan membunuh semua orang yang mencoba menghalangiku menjadikan kau sebagai Permaisuri Apollo, siapa pun itu!'_

.

.

.

.

 **ATHENA PALACE**

"Aku yakin ada yang membantunya! Tidak mungkin Pangeran Kim bisa datang pada waktu yang bersamaan dengan selir culas itu! Aku tidak pernah percaya pada sebuah kebetulan! Ini pasti ulah kedua pangeran kembar itu!"

Jung Heechul hampir menjerit kasar jika tidak mengingat siapa dirinya dan juga puluhan telinga yang terpasang di dinding Apollo. Sepasang mata tajam yang begitu mirip dengan milik Kaisar Jung itu berkilat tidak senang karena menahan amarah yang bergolak dalam darahnya. Dia yakin sekali kedua putra kembarnya berada dibalik tindakan Pangeran Kim mengkonfrontasi Selir Ming!

"Dan kau dengar tadi, Luhannie? Pangeran itu yang mengusir Selir Ming dari istana utama dan Kaisar Jung membiarkannya melakukan itu! Suatu ironi mengerikan karena dulu aku, sang ibusuri bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!" _hwangtaehu_ Jung berdecih kesal. Dia benar-benar penasaran pada sosok Pangeran Arthemis yang sudah menguncang seluruh istana dalam itu!

Xi Luhan hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya saat mendengar geraman marah _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang baru menerima laporan dari salah satu pengawal istana kaisar yang datang atas perintahnya. "Anda harus tenang, Yang Mulia. Mungkin saja pengawal itu melebihkan ceritanya. Lagipula seharusnya anda senang jika Selir Ming tidak lagi menempati posisi penting dalam istana."ucap Luhan kalem, walaupun dia tahu pasti pengawal tadi tidak mungkin berani berbohong pada sang ibusuri yang menatapnya setajam pisau.

Ketegangan memang sangat terasa di istana dalam sejak kedatangan Pangeran Arthemis yang sikapnya ternyata tidak selembut wajahnya itu. Kejadian yang menimpa Permaisuri Lee membuat semua orang waspada dan sedikit takut untuk menebak siapa sasaran pangeran berwajah angkuh itu selanjutnya karena bukan rahasia lagi sang pangeran punya hubungan khusus dengan Kaisar Jung yang bahkan tadi malam tidak kembali ke istananya sendiri!

"Kepalaku sakit memikirkan kaisar bahkan seolah melupakan dirinya punya istana pribadi! Dia menghabiskan waktunya semalam bersama Pangeran Kim! Aku takut sekali apa yang akan terjadi pada Apollo dimasa depan!" _hwangtaehu_ Jung menghela nafas berat dengan wajah muram.

Dengan gerakan teratur Luhan memijat lembut pundak sang ibusuri yang terasa begitu tegang. Dia mengerti dan sangat memahami ketakutan _yeoja_ yang sudah banyak mengalami kepahitan dan pengkhianatan dalam hidup ini. Hadirnya Pangeran Arthemis yang sepertinya berusaha mendapatkan Apollo melalui Kaisar Jung tentu saja menjadi pemikiran bagi sang ibusuri.

"Kalau hamba boleh memberi pendapat, mungkin yang terbaik saat ini adalah anda diam dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kim. Jika itu baik untuk Apollo, kenapa tidak? Bukankah Yang Mulia ingin melihat kerajaan ini berjaya?"ujar Luhan bijak tanpa niat menasehati.

 _Hwangtaehu_ Jung yang tampak memikirkan ucapan pelayan kepercayaannya itu. "Lakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa mendapatkan informasi apa yang terjadi di Hades! Kalau perlu rayu Oh Sehun yang selalu berpihak pada kedua putra kembarku itu!"perintah Heechul tegas pada Luhan yang sontak memucat.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Gerakan kecil itu membangunkan Jaejoong yang refleks mengenggam erat jemari kasar yang sedang mengusap pelan pipinya. "Sudah pagi? Kau mau pergi?"tanya _namja_ cantik itu dengan suara serak tanpa berniat membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Matahari bahkan sudah keluar, _nae sarang_. Aku harus pergi dan memulai kegiatanku."suara parau itu terdengar ditelinga Jaejoong sebelum dia merasakan bibirnya dicium pelan oleh sang kaisar yang hampir sepanjang malam memijit ringan kepalanya yang sakit. "Tidurlah beberapa jam lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir!"

Jaejoong membuka separo matanya sebelum mengangguk patuh. Perhatian dan kelembutan Yunho benar-benar membuatnya semakin terbuai dengan perasaan indah yang mendebarkan hatinya. "Pikirkan aku, _jeonha_!"bisiknya lirih seraya mengecup ringan bibir Kaisar Jung yang sontak tertawa kecil dan memeluknya ringan.

"Aku sudah memikirkanmu sejak awal kita bertemu, pangeran nakal!"

.

.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu atau kepalanya kembali sakit, panggil tabib dan segera beritahu aku!"

Kwon Boa dan Cho Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat pada perintah yang keluar dari bibir tegas sang kaisar yang baru saja menutup pelan pintu kamar Pangeran Arthemis yang masih terlelap di peraduannya setelah semalam membuat panik karena sang kaisar karena kepalanya yang sakit.

" _Pangeran muda hanya terlalu lelah dan tegang. Istirahat dan tidur nyenyak akan memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya."_

Suara tabib istana itu kembali tergiang dibenak Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan _namja_ cantik yang semalaman tidur dalam pelukannya, ingin sekali ia menjeritkan perintah agar Jaejoong tidak meninggalkan Ares selangkah pun hari ini namun dia terlalu mengenal pangaran nakal itu hingga tahu pasti begitu bangun, Jaejoong pasti akan segera bersiap dan memulai konfrontasinya dengan Selir Ming yang sedang menyusun siasat busuk untuknya.

"Pengawal Cho, awasi dia! Ambil ini dan tunjukkan saja jika seseorang berusaha melukainya!"Yunho menyerahkan sebuah medali berwarna keemasan dengan lambang matahari terbit pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menerimanya. "Itu mewakili diriku! Siapa pun tidak akan bisa menyentuh Pangeran Kim jika kau menunjukan medali itu!"tambah Yunho sebelum meninggalkan Ares bersama sejumlah pengawal pribadinya.

Mata Boa menatap kagum pada medali itu,"Aku tidak percaya Pangeran Kim begitu mudah menaklukan Kaisar Jung yang kejam dan sedingin es! Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan pada Selir Ming dengan medali yang kau pegang?" _yeoja_ yang selalu melakukan hal nekad itu tersenyum lebar hingga Kyuhyun menepuk keras bahunya.

"Pelankan suaramu!"herdik _namja_ Cho itu. "Kalau pangeran bangun, panggil aku!"

.

.

.

.

 **PESISIR PANTAI ARTHEMIS**

Tepukan ringan dan berulang di pipinya membangunkan Yong Jun yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Gelombang rasa sakit langsung menerpanya seperti dorongan ombak saat dia berusaha mengerakkan tubuhnya. "Eughhh..."erang Yong Jun seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat. Ingatannya melayang pada malam sebelumnya dimana sejumlah orang mengeroyoknya dan memukulnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan.

Matanya yang setengah terbuka menangkap siluet seorang _namja_ yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum tipis dan raut wajah ramah. Yong Jun mengeryit pelan karena saat berusaha membuka mulutnya, dia baru menyadari jika wajahnya terasa kaku dan juga berdenyut sakit.

"Siapa kau? Dimana aku?...Ughhh...Sakit sekali!"lagi-lagi erang kesakitan keluar dari mulut Yong Jun yang membengkak saat dia berusaha untuk bicara dengan suara jelas. Matanya menatap sekeliling kamar yang terlihat bersih itu dengan bingung, ini bukan kandang kuda tempat biasa dia menghabiskan malam!

Dalam hati Junsu mengerutu kesal pada situasi yang mengharuskannya berpura-pura baik pada _namja_ yang seharusnya mereka bunuh saja tadi malam jika sang _daegun_ bisa berpikir jernih dan tidak ingin bermain-main dengan mangsanya, namun suka atau tidak Junsu harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya!

Seraya memasang senyum lebar, Junsu menyentuh ringan bahu Yong Jun dengan gerakan bersahabat, "Aku Kim Junsu, orang yang telah menolongmu! Aku menemukanmu hampir mati di sebuah gang kotor!"beritahunya ringan. "Apa kau memiliki musuh, tuan..."Junsu sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan memasang raut bingung di wajahnya.

"Namaku Yong Jun! Pasti suruhan para nelayan itu, mereka memang benci padaku! Para bajingan sok baik itu akan kubunuh! Lihat saja akan kubuat mereka semua membayar apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padaku!"

Wajah memar Yong Jun terlihat bengis saat mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serampah dan kecaman yang membuat Junsu membuang semua keraguannya dan semakin yakin jika _namja_ tak berpendidikan dihadapannya harus disingkirkan secepat mungkin sebelum menghalangi langkah sang _daegun_ mencapai tahta Arthemis!

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa ingin kau mati? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?"cecar Junsu dengan nada penasaran dan wajah terkejut sambil menuangkan secangkir air dan menyodorkannya pada Yong Jun yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Susah payah _namja_ berpenampilan kotor itu beranjak duduk, meneguk rakus air pemberian Junsu. "Para nelayan yang kapalnya kurusak! Aku benci mereka, sepanjang hari aku bekerja tapi kau tahu apa yang kudapat? Hanya beberapa Won dan makian dari mereka! Ck, mereka pasti akan berusaha mengusirku dari desa terkutuk ini"gerutunya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut dan bekerja denganku saja? Aku akan membawamu ke ibukota! Akan kuberikan kau makan dan tempat tinggal yang layak!"tawar Junsu ringan saat melihat ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melaksanakan rencana sang _daegun._ Situasi yang tersudut mau tak mau akan membuat Yong Jun menerima tawaran Junsu.

Yong Jun menatap lama _namja_ dihadapannya yang berwajah ramah dan tampak terpelajar serta mungkin memiliki banyak kantong uang yang sudah menolongnya. Tawaran Kim Junsu sangatlah menguntungkan sekaligus memberinya kesempatan untuk pergi dari desa nelayan ini apalagi Ibukota adalah tempat yang selama ini ingin dikunjunginya. "Apa kau akan membayarku juga?"tanyanya dengan sorot tamak.

Diam-diam Junsu menyeringai kecil, sangat mudah mengiring mangsa yang sudah terpojok untuk masuk dalam perangkap. Sepertinya permainan sang _daegun_ akan segera dimulai! Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk melihat bagaimana perasaan Permaisuri Byun nanti saat tahu putra yang dicarinya berlutut pada putra mahkota yang ingin dibunuhnya.

"Tentu aku akan memberimu banyak kantong emas!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau!"setuju Yong Jun cepat tanpa berpikir atau menyadari binar licik dari mata _namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Seringai senang terukir dibibir merah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias dan membiarkan Yoona mengatur rambut panjangnya. Tangannya mengenggam erat medali indah yang baru diserahkan Kyuhyun padanya. Sebuah medali yang akan membuat siapa pun tunduk dan tidak bisa menyentuhnya tanpa takut akan hukuman langsung dari sang Kaisar Apollo.

"Kita akan pergi ke pavilliun Selir Ming! Aku ingin lihat apa yang dilakukannya!"

Boa yang baru saja masuk bersama dayang Ares mengeryitkan dahinya, baru beberapa saat lalu Pangeran Kim bangun, melakukan ritual mandi, menikmati sarapan yang sedikit terlambat dan sekarang ingin ke Pavilliun Medusa. Apa ini alasan kaisar memberikan medali dan perintah itu?

"Sepagi ini, Yang Mulia?"tanya Boa seraya menyerahkan teh ginseng pada Jaejoong yang terlihat akan menolak. "Setidaknya anda minum dulu. Kaisar akan sangat marah jika anda tidak menghabiskannya."guman Boa pelan dan sangat puas saat melihat Jaejoong minum dengan cepat.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong meletakkan cawan kecil itu dan segera berdiri, "Aku sudah minum! Sekarang kita pergi ke Medusa!"perintahnya dingin seraya melangkah cepat menuju halaman Ares dimana Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan tandu.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN MEDUSA**

"Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami sepagi ini Selir Ming?"tanya Selir Yi langsung dengan nada tak bersahabat begitu masuk dalam pavilliun selir yang paling dibencinya.

"Apa kau sedang merasa senang dengan kejatuhan Permaisuri Lee dan ingin merayakannya dengan kami?"timpal selir lain seraya memandang sinis sekeliling Medusa yang terlihat dihias secara berlebihan dan menguarkan aroma bunga yang terlalu menyengat itu.

Selir Go tersenyum senang melihat serangan yang terang-terangan ditujukan beberapa selir Jung yang memang kompak membenci _yeoja_ sombong dan tidak tahu diri yang dulu pernah menjadi dayangnya itu. Dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Ming Ye si pengadu itu kembali pada tempatnya! Menjadi dayang rendahan di Apollo!

"Kudengar semalam kau diusir dari istana kaisar? Apa itu benar?"tanya Selir Go acuh seraya menyeringai kecil pada Selir Yi saat melihat Selir Ming merapatkan bibirnya walau tetap berusaha tersenyum lembut. "Sepertinya taktikmu yang selalu berpura-pura lemah tidak berguna lagi sekarang!"sindir Selir Go telak hingga beberapa selir diam-diam tersenyum.

Putri bungsu Menteri Go itu tertawa kecil, dia tahu sekali bagaimana ambisi selir yang selalu mengagungkan dirinya sendiri sebagai kesayangan Kaisar Jung itu. Pengusiran itulah yang pasti mendorong Selir Ming yang biasanya meremehkan mereka sekarang mengumpulkan mereka sepagi ini.

"Akhirnya mata Yang Mulia Kaisar terbuka dan bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya kau dibalik topeng sok baik itu!"kecam Selir Go tanpa takut karena dia dan hampir semua selir lain tahu pihak mana yang akan mereka dukung saat ini dan itu bukanlah Selir Ming yang sedang duduk dengan gaya angkuh dan sok berkuasa itu!

"Kuharap dengan tersingkirnya Permaisuri Lee maka Selir Ming akan segera diangkat menjadi Permaisuri Apollo yang baru!"ucap Selir Ahn yang lumayan dekat dengan Selir Ming untuk meredakan situasi yang dirasanya mulai terasa panas dan akan berujung perdebatan sengit.

Mendengar ucapan yang terasa begitu aneh ditelinganya itu membuat Selir Yi tertawa keras bersama beberapa selir lain. Tidak ada yang merasa takut pada tatapan tajam Selir Ming pada mereka karena saat ini posisi mereka sama! Selir Jung yang sedang memperebutkan posisi Permaisuri Apollo!

"Kau jangan terlalu bodoh Selir Ahn! Posisi itu tidak akan pernah pantas untuk seorang dayang tidak tahu diri yang merasa hebat hanya karena beruntung disukai oleh sang kaisar!"kecam Selir Go tajam dengan wajah sinis.

Selir Ming Ye tetap memasang ekspresi anggun saat mendengar semua kalimat menyindir, mencela ataupun mendukung yang ditujukan padanya. Dia tahu hampir semua selir yang datang atas undangannya ini benci serta iri padanya. Mereka tidak akan pernah tulus mendukung ambisinya untuk merebut posisi Permaisuri Apollo yang saat ini masih digenggam oleh Lee Saera meski putri Menteri Lee itu sekarang terjebak dalam pavilliun Hestia yang dijaga ketat oleh pengawal pribadi Yang Mulia Kaisar Jung!

"Apa kalian sudah selesai mencela dan mengecamku? Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga mau menyerangku di saat kita sama-sama sedang menghadapi musuh yang lebih kuat daripada Permaisuri Lee? Apa kalian akan diam saja jika Apollo ini menjadi milik orang lain? Kalian rela melepaskan semua ini untuk seorang pangeran yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk Yang Mulia?"cecar Selir Ming yang sudah berdiri dan menatap tajam pada semua selir yang membalas tatapannya dengan sorot berbeda.

"Musuh bersama? HUH! Apa kau sedang bermimpi, Ming Ye?"

Selir Go mendengus kasar, membuang semua sikap anggun yang selalu ditunjukkan didepan Kaisar Jung. Menghadapi mantan dayang rendahan ini dia harus menggunakan segala akal bulusnya dan menyingkirkan rasa kemanusiaannya. "Selama ini musuh kami bersama adalah KAU! Ming Ye, dayang rendahan yang selalu memanfaatkan tubuh dan airmatanya untuk merayu sang kaisar! Benar-benar tidak tahu diri!"cela Selir Go telak yang diikuti guman setuju dari hampir semua selir, kecuali Selir Ahn yang terdiam.

"Wow, apa kalian sedang melakukan jamuan pagi? Kenapa tidak mengundangku? Sungguh sangat tidak sopan!"

Suara lembut yang tiba-tiba menyela perdebatan sengit diruang tamu Pavilliun Medusa itu sontak membuat mata semua selir tertuju pada sosok tinggi ramping berwajah rupawan yang mengenakan _hanbok_ indah berwarna merah darah dan sedang berjalan dengan anggun masuk ke Medusa bersama sejumlah pengawal dan dayang seolah pavilliun Selir Ming itu adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Oh, aku senang sekali melihat anda pagi ini, Pangeran Jaejoong."sambut Selir Go dengan senyum lebar pada satu-satunya orang yang diyakini akan menyingkirkan Ming Ye selamanya dari Apollo dengan mudah.

.

.

.

.

Disudut taman kecil Pavilliun Medusa, tepatnya dibalik pohon besar yang berdaun rimbun Jung Changmin dan Jung Chansung mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi dengan ekspresi datar hingga kemunculan Jaejoong bersama rombongannya. Changmin menepuk keras bahu kembarannya yang mendengus kesal karena kalah taruhan.

"Kau harus membantuku menyelinap keluar malam ini, Chan!"seru Changmin dengan senyum liciknya saat dilihatnya Chansung mendengus malas dan mengerutu tentang hobinya yang suka menjelajahi kota. "Aku sedikit takut dengan Pangeran Kim, dia terlihat begitu berambisi dan sangat pintar tapi aku masih berharap dia bisa menjadi sekutu yang baik."komentar Changmin serius tentang Jaejoong yang menurut mereka harus sangat diwaspadai.

Kedatangan Pangeran Arthemis memang membawa banyak perubahan yang mulai meresahkan banyak pihak. "Kuharap dia tidak merencanakan apa yang sempat melintas dibenakku, Chwang!"lirih Chansung pelan seraya melihat didepan sana Jaejoong sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Selir Ming berang.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all readers, followers, favourites, guests dan **puluhan ribu SIDERS.** Untuk masalah mpreg atau tidak, akan diketahui diakhir cerita ya. Untuk yang selalu antusias memberikan reviews, so many thanks and hugs karena reviews/saran itu benar-benar memberikan dorongan dan movitasi untuk gw melanjutkan semua ff karena jujur terkadang gw juga bisa merasa jenuh dsb.

Untuk yang bertanya tentang grup fb : THEMIS WORLD

SEE YOU SOON.


	25. Chapter 24- DAEGUN KIM vs KAISAR JUNG

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **.**

 **APOLLO PALACE**

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan surat ini, Jenderal Ok?"

Taecyeon bisa melihat rasa penasaran dalam sepasang mata tajam sang kaisar yang masih tertuju pada beberapa lembar kertas kusam yang diserahkan Taecyeon padanya. "Dari salah satu mata-mata yang kutugaskan untuk menjalankan perintah anda. Pemilik surat itu telah meninggal namun putranya memiliki kotak peninggalannya dan surat itu ada diantaranya."dengan tenang jenderal perang Apollo itu menjelaskan asal surat yang akan membawa perubahan besar pada Arthemis.

"Ini akan sangat berguna untuk _daegun_ Kim."Yunho tersenyum puas saat melipat kertas itu dengan hati-hati sebelum kembali menatap Taecyeon. "Apa lagi yang kau dapatkan? Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa membuat keinginan Pangeran Kim bisa segera terlaksana?"sepasang mata dingin itu menatap Taecyeon seolah bisa membaca semua isi pikiran jenderal perang Apollo itu.

Diam-diam Taecyeon menghela nafas pelan dan merutuk dalam hati, tidak adakah hal lain dalam pikiran sang kaisar selain memuaskan dan memenuhi keinginan pangeran berwajah angkuh yang diyakini Taecyeon punya niat tertentu itu? Mungkin Kaisar Jung bahkan tidak menyadari atau cukup peduli jika istana dalam sedang kacau karena ulah pangeran yang datang membawa badai itu.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya bisikan jika sang _daegun_ sedang mencari seseorang tapi aku tidak tahu siapa itu dan kenapa begitu penting hingga beberapa orang yang diutus Permaisuri Byun untuk mencari tahu hal yang sama ditemukan mati!"beritahu Taecyeon sesuai informasi yang diterimanya.

"Menarik sekali. Siapa yang dia cari? Sepertinya sangat penting hingga dia membungkam semua orang yang berusaha mengikutinya!"

Jemari sang kaisar mengusap ringan rahangnya yang sedikit kasar seraya berguman dengan mata terpejam, berusaha mengingat potongan percakapannya dengan Jaejoong beberapa bulan yang lalu tentang keinginan pangeran nakal itu untuk mengulingkan kekuasaan Permaisuri Byun agar putra mahkota Kim Jin Hyuk bisa segera naik tahta! Kenapa Jaejoong tampak begitu tergesa menginginkan bantuannya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Arthemis dan belum dikatakan pangeran nakal itu padanya?

"Aku harus tahu lebih dulu apa yang sedang dicari _daegun_ Kim dan itu jadi tugasmu sekarang, Taec!"perintah sang kaisar dingin pada Taecyeon yang hanya bisa memasang wajah datar menerima tugas barunya.

TOK TOK

Kasim Im masuk setelah mengutuk pelan pintu ruang kerja sang kaisar _. Namja_ tua itu membungkuk hormat sebelum bicara dengan suara datar seperti biasanya. " _Daegun_ Kim dan Pangeran Park telah tiba, Yang Mulia!"beritahunya pada Yunho yang langsung mengangguk dan memberi tanda agar kedua _namja_ dari Arthemis itu diantar masuk.

Ok Taecyeon mengerjap cepat, dia tidak menduga jika kedua tamu dari Arthemis itu akan datang dalam rapat rahasia ini. "Kau mengundang mereka? Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Yunho?"tanya Taecyeon tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya, membuang jauh sopan santun yang selalu digunakannya hingga Yunho mengulum senyum lebar pada sahabat sekaligus jenderal perang yang dipercayainya itu.

"Kau lihat saja nanti! Aku hanya ingin memastikan _daegun_ licik itu tidak bisa mengambil kembali apa yang sudah jadi milikku!"

Sang Kaisar Jung terlihat begitu percaya diri tentang apapun yang sedang direncanakannya karena Taecyeon bisa melihat kilau tekad dan ambisi yang biasa ada dalam mata tajam Yunho jika dia sedang menyusun siasat perang untuk memastikan kemenangan Apollo.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN MEDUSA**

Dengan pandangan datar Jaejoong melihat sekilas sekeliling pavilliun yang bisa dikatakan mewah itu walaupun aroma parfum dan bunga yang terlalu menyengat membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut ringan. Tempat ini memang sangat cocok dengan selera Selir Ming yang berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata, pikir Jaejoong sinis saat Pangeran Arthemis itu tanpa ragu duduk dikursi indah yang ditebaknya adalah milik Selir Ming yang sedang berdiri dan melotot tajam padanya.

"Tempat ini terlihat sedikit murahan! Apa kau menatanya sendiri, Selir Ming? Seleramu sungguh unik!"Jaejoong mengulum senyum tipis setelah mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Kursi indah ini sangat tidak pantas ada disini. Apa ini hadiah dari Yang Mulia Kaisar?"tebak Jaejoong dengan nada polos walaupun matanya bersinar tajam saat menatap Selir Ming.

Perlawanan dari para selir bodoh itu saja sudah membuat Ming Ye ingin menjerit kesal, sekarang ditambah dengan kedatangan tamu tak diundang dengan mulut setajam pedang yang sudah menghina dirinya lagi secara tidak langsung! Pavilliunnya terlihat murahan? Apa pangeran bodoh itu tidak tahu jika semua benda di ruang tamu ini bernilai tinggi?

"Sedang apa kau disini, Pangeran Kim? Kenapa kau bisa masuk begitu saja ke tempat kekuasaanku?"desis Selir Ming tajam dengan tangan terkepal erat menahan amarah yang sejak semalam berkobar dihatinya. "Dimana tata krama anda yang datang tanpa diundang?"sambung Selir Ming dengan nada meremehkan agar Jaejoong merasa malu namun apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi karena pangeran sialan itu malah tersenyum lebar!

Senyum indah terulas di bibir merah yang sudah membuat Kaisar Jung takluk, Jaejoong tahu sekali apa maksud dari semua perkataan Selir Ming itu dan dia tidak akan terjebak dalam permainan bodoh bernama emosi itu.

"Apa aku tak boleh masuk? Bukankah pavilliun ini milik Kaisar Jung juga?"tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polos andalannya yang membuat Selir Go mengulum senyum tipis. Ini saat yang memang ditunggunya, kehancuran Selir Ming ditangan Pangeran Arthemis yang diduganya akan menjadi sosok penting bagi sang kaisar. Jika ingin selamat dan tetap hidup nyaman di istana ini, Selir Go sudah memutuskan dia akan berpihak pada orang yang paling berkuasa!

Selir Ming menggeram kecil, menghadapi rubah licik dihadapannya memang diperlukan pengendalian diri yang tinggi. Dia tidak mau lagi dipermalukan Pangeran Kim dihadapan semua orang terutama para selir yang membencinya dan pasti akan tertawa puas melihat kejatuhannya.

"Ini adalah pavilliun pribadiku!"tegas Selir Ming dengan kepala terangkat tinggi untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya. "Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke Medusa tanpa izin dariku, termasuk kau, Pangeran Arthemis! Aku bisa saja menghukum saat ini juga karena kau telah mengganggu selir kesayangan Yang Mulia Jung!"mata sipit itu menatap penuh keangkuhan pada Jaejoong yang malah duduk dengan nyaman tanpa peduli pada setiap ucapan tajamnya.

.

.

Sepertinya akan menarik jika aku melibatkan para selir yang sepertinya benci dan tidak akan berpihak pada Selir Ming, nilai Jaejoong cepat saat mengingat perdebatan yang dilihatnya saat masuk ke pavilliun ini. Dengan seringai kecil, Jaejoong memalingkan tatapannya pada Selir Go yang tampak begitu puas melihat kemarahan Selir Ming.

"Oh, apa itu benar Selir Go? Menakutkan sekali bukan, kyu? Apa benar aku bisa dihukum?"tanyanya dengan nada terkejut dan sorot takut yang dibuat-buat hingga Kyuhyun meringis kecil melihat ulah nakal Pangeran Kim yang terlihat menikmati situasi ini.

Selir Go tertawa kecil dan menghampiri tempat Jaejoong duduk dengan anggun diikuti beberapa selir lainnya yang tampaknya punya pikiran yang sama dengan putri Menteri Go itu, mendukung pihak yang pasti akan menang dalam perang merebut kekuasaan istana dalam ini.

"Mungkin dulu itu benar, Pangeran Kim tapi aku mendengar dari bisikan angin, semalam Kaisar Jung mengusir langsung Selir Ming dari istana Apollo, jadi..."

"Ini bukan urusanmu Selir Go! Tutup mulutmu dan jangan ikut bicara!"bentak Selir Ming kasar menyela ucapan Selir Go yang pasti berbisa itu. "Dan Yang Mulia Jung tidak akan pernah mengusirku! Jangan menyebar kebohongan!"bantah Selir Ming cepat karena dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa menerima sorot penghinaan dari sepasang mata bulat Pangeran Arthemis itu padanya.

Go Ahra tidak takut sedikit pun lagi pada bekas dayang yang harus tahu diri itu dan sadar jika tak lama lagi dia akan kembali ke tempatnya berasal. "Kenapa aku harus diam, Ming Ye? Pangeran Kim bertanya dengan sopan padaku, tentu saja aku harus menjawabnya dengan apa yang kutahu, bukan? Itulah yang disebut tata krama!"sindir Selir Go tajam.

"KAU Berani sekali menyindirku!"Selir Ming sekuat tenaganya menahan amarahnya yang hampir saja meledak jika dia tidak menangkap isyarat dari dayang seulgie yang memintanya menahan diri.

.

.

.

"Pavilliun ini lumayan luas namun jauh dari kata berkelas. Apa kau setuju dengan pendapatku, Selir Yi?"komentar Jaejoong lembut seolah tidak mendengar perdebatan kedua selir yang sama-sama emosi dihadapannya.

Selir Yi mengangguk setuju seraya mengagumi kecantikan paras Pangeran Kim yang tampak begitu anggun dalam balutan _hanbok_ yang sebenarnya hanya pantas untuk seorang _yeoja,_ namun begitu indah membalut sosok ramping dengan rambut segelap malam itu. "Mungkin karena Selir Ming berasal dari kelas yang berbeda, pangeran. Jadi kita harus mengerti seleranya yang buruk."sahut Selir Yi lugas.

Sesuai dugaannya, sekumpulan selir ini akan sangat membantu rencananya. "Seperti rumah seorang _giseang_! Aroma-nya mengerikan dan membuatku mual!"tambah Jaejoong seraya mengedip jahil pada Selir Yi yang sejak tadi menahan tawa dan akhirnya tertawa lepas bersama selir lainnya, kecuali Selir Ahn yang tampak serba salah dan takut.

Cukup! Selir Ming tidak bisa lagi menerima ucapan berisi penghinaan dan sorot meremehkan yang terlihat dari sepasang mata bulat Pangeran Kim itu. Dia akan menunjukan pada Kim Jaejoong jika kekuasaan Selir Ming yang disayangi Kaisar Jung tidak akan hilang hanya karena sebuah pengusiran kecil.

"Keluar dari pavilliun-ku sekarang juga, Pangeran Kim!"usir Selir Ming langsung pada Jaejoong yang sekarang malah tertawa mengejeknya bersama selir lainnya. "Pengawal! Seret Pangeran Kim dan semua pengawalnya keluar dari Medusa!"jerit Selir Ming lantang pada para pengawalnya yang sudah memenuhi ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS**

"Yang Mulia terlihat murung. Apa ada yang membebani pikiran anda?"

Suara rendah dan penuh perhatian Permaisuri Byun mengalihkan pandangan Raja Kim yang sedang menatap kearah taman bunga luas yang selalu disukai oleh putra kesayangannya, Pangeran Jaejoong. Hati Raja Kim sedikit khawatir memikirkan apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi pada putranya yang nakal itu di Apollo. Terlebih hubungan Jaejoong dan Jin Hee tidak terlalu baik, bisa saja putrinya yang sudah menjadi Selir Jung itu melupakan Jaejoong yang pasti akan kesepian setelah Putra Mahkota Kim kembali ke Arthemis.

"Tidak ada yang serius, hanya beberapa tugas kerajaan yang sedang menunggu keputusan dariku."guman sang raja ringan tanpa mengatakan apa yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya. "Bagaimana denganmu, permaisuri? Apa kau merindukan Putri Jin Hee?"tanya Kim Hyun Joong penasaran karena dia mendengar laporan dari kasim jika pemaisurinya ini sangat sibuk dan sering bertemu dengan Menteri Xi.

Permaisuri Byun memasang senyum lembut diwajahnya yang terpoles sempurna. Dengan baik disembunyikannya semua kegelisahan karena laporan orang suruhannya jika semua pengawal yang dikirimnya untuk membawa putra kandungnya kembali ke Arthemis ditemukan mati. Entah apa yang sekarang terjadi pada putra itu?

"Tentu saja aku merindukan putri kita, Yang Mulia namun yang membuatku lebih khawatir saat ini adalah tentang anda yang akan menyerahkan tahta pada sang _daegun_. Apa anda tidak berpikir jika ini terlalu cepat? _Daegun_ Kim masih muda dan sangat emosional. Kita tidak..."suara Permaisuri Byun berhenti saat melihat tatapan dingin dari Raja Kim.

"Aku yakin sekali Arthemis akan maju dibawah pemerintahan putra mahkota. Kau tenanglah, permaisuri. Setelah Jin Hyuk kembali, kita akan melakukan pesta besar dan mengangkatnya menjadi Raja Arthemis yang baru dengan dukungan penuh dari Kaisar Apollo."

Bibir merah Permaisuri Byun merapat saat mendengar semua ucapan tegas yang keluar dari mulut Raja Kim yang sepertinya sedang membayangkan kejayaan Arthemis ditangan putra mahkota kebanggaannya yang licik _. 'Itu tidak akan terjadi, Yang Mulia! Karena kerajaan ini hanya milik putraku dan daegun Kim harus mati sebelum dia menjadi Raja! Aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya!'_

"Kuharap semua harapan anda akan tercapai, Yang Mulia."ujar Permaisuri Byun pelan.

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

"Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting hingga Yang Mulia mengundang saya ke istana utama sepagi ini?"

Setelah membungkuk kecil sebagai sopan santun, _daegun_ Kimlangsung bertanya tanpa basa basi karena dia bisa menebak jika kaisar muda yang sudah mengambil hati adik kecilnya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibalik panggilan mendadak ini terlebih Kim Jin Hyuk bisa melihat sorot penuh perhitungan dalam sepasang mata tajam Kaisar Jung.

Yunho menyeringai kecil mendengar keterus-terangan itu, saudara kandung Jaejoong ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Wajah ramah dan sikap santun sang _daegun_ Kim hanyalah kedok yang menutupi otak licik penuh tipu muslihat miliknya. "Hanya ingin melakukan sedikit perjanjian dengan imbalan yang pasti akan sangat anda sukai, _daegun_ Kim!"

HUH! Ternyata benar dugaanku! Kaisar yang dicintai Jaejoong ini memang sesuai dengan reputasinya. Selalu mendapatkan segala yang diinginkannya dengan cara terburuk sekali pun, dengus Kim Jin Hyuk dalam hati sembari melirik Pangeran Park yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Perjanjian dan imbalan? Terdengar sangat menarik! Apa ini berhubungan dengan adikku, Pangeran Jaejoong? Anda akan memberikan sesuatu padaku dengan adikku sebagai imbalannya?"tebak _daegun_ Kim yang bisa dengan cepat membaca situasi.

"Hmpfh, aku selalu tahu anda sangat pengertian dan bijaksana _daegun_ Kim!"puji Yunho sambil lalu seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas kusam yang tadi diberikan Taecyeon yang sekarang juga duduk diam seperti Pangeran Park. Melihat adu kelicikan antara kedua penguasa muda dihadapan mereka.

"Kertas ini berisi sesuatu yang akan sangat menguntungkan anda sekaligus dapat mengantar anda menuju tahta Arthemis tanpa harus terjadi pertumpahan darah!"Yunho berusaha membaca perasaan sang _daegun_ dari ekspresi wajahnya, namun nihil. Wajah tampan _daegun_ Kim tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Seumur hidupnya, Kim Jin Hyuk telah melatih raut wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Hidup bersama ular seperti Permaisuri Byun, dia harus pandai memainkan perannya sebagai putra mahkota baik hati yang sedikit bodoh. Dalam hati _daegun_ Kim itu tertawa kecil melihat Kaisar Jung memasang wajah dingin dengan sorot kesal karena tidak berhasil membaca dirinya.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana cara anda mendapatkan kertas berharga itu dan darimana anda tahu aku tidak suka pertumpahan darah? Suka ataupun tidak, Arthemis adalah milikku! Dengan cara apapun aku mendapatkannya nanti!"sindir _daegun_ Kim halus dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Yunho memakinya dalam hati karena sepertinya tidak akan mudah mengatur agar sang _daegun_ yang selicin belut ini menuruti permintaannya.

Melihat Jung Yunho mengepalkan tangannya pada kursi berlambang naga itu hampir membuahkan tawa kemenangan dibibir sang _daegun_. "Kenapa tidak anda katakan saja perjanjian yang anda inginkan? Mungkin saja akan membuatku tertarik pada isi kertas yang anda miliki itu!"tambah _daegun_ Kim lagi dengan ekspresi tak berminat.

CUKUP!

Yunho juga malas untuk berlama-lama karena masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya agar tengah hari nanti dia punya sedikit waktu untuk makan siang bersama pangeran nakal yang pasti sedang sibuk menganggu Selir Ming di Medusa.

"Baik kita hentikan omong kosong ini! Aku ingin Jaejoong tetap tinggal di Apollo meski waktu 3 tahun dalam perjanjian damai itu sudah terlewati, itu permintaan pertamaku! Yang kedua, aku ingin Arthemis membuka wilayah lautnya untuk Apollo jika anda sudah menjadi Raja Arthemis! Bukankan sangat mudah memenuhi kedua permintaanku itu?"

Sang _daegun_ membayangkan jika Jaejoong pasti akan tertawa senang kalau mendengar syarat yang baru saja diajukan Kaisar Jung padanya. "Untuk permintaan yang kedua mungkin akan dengan mudah kukabulkan jika kertas yang anda janjikan itu bisa membuatku menyingkirkan Permaisuri Byun tapi untuk yang pertama, tidak! Aku ingin adikku kembali setelah 3 tahun perjanjian itu! Disini, Pangeran Jaejoong bahkan tidak punya tempat dan kedudukan yang jelas!"seru Kim Jin Hyuk tegas, sengaja ingin melihat apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kaisar Jung untuk mempertahankan adik kecilnya.

"Bagaimana jika Pangeran Jaejoong yang tidak mau kembali ke Arthemis? Apa anda tidak pernah berpikir mungkin dia akan lebih memilihku karena aku bisa membuatnya menjadi Permaisuri Apollo dan memimpin kerajaan ini bersamaku!"Yunho mengetatkan rahangnya, emosi tidak boleh mempengaruhinya karena dia harus bisa lebih cerdik dan licik dari _daegun_ Kim!

Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis adalah miliknya sekarang dan dia tidak akan membiarkan _daegun_ Kim membawanya pergi!

Park Yoochun hampir saja mendengus geli mendengar seruan kasar Kaisar Jung yang terlihat jelas sedang menahan amarahnya pada Jin Hyuk yang memang sangat pintar memainkan perasaan seseorang. _'Aku tak menyangka Kaisar Jung juga bisa terperangkap dalam permainan kata sang daegun_.'Yoochun sangat mengagumi sekaligus membenci sikap sang _daegun_ yang satu itu.

"Permaisuri Apollo? Sangat menarik kali ini! Apa anda bisa memastikan dan bersumpah adik kesayanganku itu akan menjadi Permaisuri Apollo? Tentu anda tahu jalan berat yang pasti harus dilalui Pangeran Jaejoong untuk mencapai posisi itu. Kejadian kemarin dengan Permaisuri Lee bisa menjadi contoh! Apa anda sanggup berjanji untuk melindungi adikku dari semua musuh yang pasti ingin menyingkirkannya?" _daegun_ Kim sengaja mendesak kejam Kaisar Jung yang sepertinya sudah jatuh dalam pesona mematikan adik tercintanya untuk memberikan janji yang tidak mungkin dilanggarnya.

Tangan Yunho menggepal membentuk tinju, dia tahu Kim Jin Hyuk sedang mendorongnya untuk berjanji dan membuktikan dirinya mampu dan akan selalu melindungi Jaejoong sebelum memenuhi permintaan pertamanya. Yunho tidak menyangka jika _daegun_ yang dikiranya memiliki kesopanan tak tercela dan lembut ini bisa begitu keras dan menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan melindungi Pangeran Jaejoong sebaik mungkin! Anda bisa memegang janji sekaligus sumpahku! Jika anda menyetujui Jaejoong tinggal selamanya di Apollo maka akan kupastikan dia menjadi Permaisuri Apollo meski aku harus menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya!"desis Yunho dingin dan tegas seraya mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut jenderal Ok.

Kim Jin Hyuk mengangguk kecil. Dia cukup puas dengan jawaban tegas yang keluar dari mulut Kaisar Jung yang pasti tidak akan melanggar setiap sumpah yang diucapkannya namun tetap saja sang _daegun_ harus memastikan Jaejoong akan mendapatkan yang terbaik dari perjanjian gila yang pasti mengubah seluruh jalan hidup adiknya itu.

"Termasuk _hwangtaehu_ Jung?"tanya _daegun_ Kim seraya menatap langsung pada mata Kaisar Jung yang terdiam.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN PHOEBE**

"Namaku Luhan dan aku diperintahkan _hwangtaehu_ Jung untuk memberitahu anda jika beliau mengundang anda untuk makan siang bersama."

Kim Jin Hee hampir tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan dari dayang atau kasim yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya dan mengatakan jika ibu suri secara pribadi mengundangnya untuk makan siang. Bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan? Memang sang kaisar belum mengunjunginya sekali pun, namun ini kesempatan bagus bagi Jin Hee untuk mengambil hati ibu suri Apollo.

"Katakan pada Yang Mulia Ibu Suri jika aku sangat senang memenuhi undangannya."sahut Jin Hee cepat dengan senyum lebar karena membayangkan saat ini dia sudah maju satu langkah lebih cepat dari Jaejoong yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan di istana dalam.

Luhan menatap datar Putri Kim yang sungguh berbeda dengan Pangeran Kim yang terlihat angkuh dan penuh percaya diri. "Baik, bersiaplah karena 2 jam lagi para pengawal Athena akan datang menjemput anda!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya yang uda mau menunggu AA yang super lelet karena gw sibuk dengan hal-hal lain. Jujur, sepanjang nulis cerita ini gw pribadi jatuh cinta pada karakter sang daegun yang sangat kompleks. So, jangan benci daegun kim yang pasti akan terus mendesak kaisar jung.

CHAP DEPAN YUNJAE AKAN KETEMU HWANGTAEHU JUNG!

Okey, SEE YOU SOON.


	26. Chapter 25 - HOW DARE YOU, SELIR MING!

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN MEDUSA**

Melihat para pengawal Selir Ming mengelilinginya dengan wajah keras dan mengancam serta bersiap akan melemparnya keluar dari Medusa, Jaejoong bukannya gemetar ketakutan melainkan tertawa keras dan dengan langkah anggun menghampiri Selir Ming yang berdiri dengan gaya angkuh. Jaejoong salut dengan sikap berani Selir Ming kali ini namun sayang selir itu tidak tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!

Kim Jaejoong, pangeran dari Arthemis tidak akan membiarkan setitik debu kecil menghalangi jalannya menuju puncak tertinggi dari Apollo!

"Nyalimu sungguh besar hingga berani memerintahkan pengawalmu untuk menyeret dan mengusirku, Selir Ming! Aku sungguh kagum!"Jaejoong tersenyum kecil seraya melirik para selir yang terdiam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi sejak para pengawal Selir Ming mengelilingi ruang tamu Medusa dengan sikap mengancam pada Pangeran Kim yang terlihat sangat tenang.

Selir Ming menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang meremehkan sebelum menjawab seruan pangeran yang dibencinya itu dengan suara yang tak kalah angkuh,"Tentu saja aku berani! Ini adalah pavilliun-ku! Jadi aku bisa mengusir siapa saja yang tidak kusukai, terutama kau Pangeran Kim!"desisnya tajam.

Tanpa rasa takut ataupun khawatir, Jaejoong mulai melangkah pelan mengitari ruang tamu itu dan bicara dengan nada acuh,"Oh, aku sekarang mengerti maksudmu, Selir Ming. Jadi jika Apollo adalah kerajaan milikku, maka aku juga bisa mengusir siapa saja yang tidak kusukai? Apa kalian setuju dengan ucapanku?"tanyanya dengan mata mengerjap polos pada Selir Yi dan Selir Go yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan anda, Pangeran Kim!"dengan cepat Selir Yi menyetujui ucapan Jaejoong seraya membuang rasa takutnya pada para pengawal yang sepertinya tidak akan bisa menyentuh Pangeran Arthemis itu.

Selir Go menyeringai kecil dalam hati sebelum bicara dengan suara lantang seraya menatap benci pada Selir Ming yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya,"Kalau begitu aku sarankan anda segera melakukan pembersihan begitu Apollo menjadi milik anda, Pangeran Kim!"ambisinya untuk menjadi Permaisuri Kaisar Jung yang kejam itu sudah lama dibuangnya, saat ini yang diinginkan Go Ahra adalah menyingkirkan si pembohong Ming Ye!

Puas dengan jawaban Selir Yi, dukungan berapi-api Selir Go, dan juga anggukan setuju dari selir lainnya membuahkan senyum kemenangan di bibir Pangeran Arthemis yang sekarang yakin jika dia akan menjadi Permaisuri Jung sebelum tahun ini bergantii! Jaejoong berjalan penuh percaya diri kearah salah satu pengawal Selir Ming yang berbadan paling besar.

"Dan kalian, para pengawal Selir Ming. Apa kalian tahu apa hukuman untuk orang yang berani menentang aku? Tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, bukan? Apa kalian ingin merasakan hukuman cambuk atau mungkin kehilangan kepala?"tanya Jaejoong ringan seolah sedang menawarkan kudapan untuk dinikmati bersama secangkir teh.

Suara pangeran berwajah rupawan itu memang lembut tapi isinya sungguh menakutkan hingga para pengawal Medusa sontak melangkah mundur dengan kepala tertunduk. Pedang-pedang yang awalnya diangkat tinggi, sekarang disembunyikan dibalik punggung mereka. Jaejoong kembali tertawa kecil dan menatap sinis pada Selir Ming yang tidak percaya jika hanya dengan beberapa kata para pengawalnya sudah ketakutan!

"Lihatlah Selir Ming, bahkan para pengawalmu menunduk takut pada Pangeran Kim! Jadi apa lagi yang bisa kau banggakan?"ejek Selir Go dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kejatuhan Selir Ming adalah saat yang sudah ditunggunya selama ini.

Selir Yi yang melihat mata Selir Ming terlihat bengis seperti ingin menelan langsung Pangeran Jaejoong yang terlihat acuh segera ikut memanaskan suasana,"Memalukan sekali! Kau bahkan tidak punya kekuasaan untuk memerintah pengawalmu sendiri!"celanya tajam.

"Sekali lagi kuperintah kalian untuk menyeret pangeran kurang ajar ini dan juga semua selir penjilat ini keluar dari Medusa!"teriak Selir Ming garang pada para pengawalnya yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun. "CEPAT LAKUKAN PERINTAHKU ATAU AKAN KULAPORKAN PEMBANGKANGAN INI PADA YANG MULIA KAISAR!"ancam Selir Ming yang berang karena para pengawalnya hanya diam menatap lantai.

"Sepertinya kau akan segera kembali ke tempatmu berasal Selir Ming!"kecam Go Ahra tajam, lagi-lagi diikuti anggukan senang selir lainnya.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong melirik cepat pada Boa yang sedang menahan senyum disampingnya, seolah berkata _"Lihat, bukankah sangat mudah untuk mengadu domba mereka?"_. Dengan memasang ekspresi sepolos mungkin Jaejoong mulai bertanya,"Tempat asal? Apa maksudnya, Selir Go? Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku? Sepertinya menarik!"suara lembut itu terdengar begitu penasaran meski sebenarnya dia sudah tahu latar belakang Selir Ming dari para dayang Ares.

"PENGAWAL! USIR MEREKA SEMUA!"teriak Selir Ming mengelegar, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya untuk menghadapi semua orang yang sepertinya bersekutu dengan Pangeran Kim untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Hentikan jeritanmu yang membuat telingaku tuli, Selir Ming!"

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

"Termasuk _hwangtaehu_ Jung?"

Wajah Kaisar Jung mengeras saat mendengar pertanyaan berani yang terlontar dari mulut Putra Mahkota Arthemis yang duduk dengan gaya arogan itu. Di satu sisi, Yunho sangat mengerti mengapa sang _daegun_ menuntut kepastian untuk masa depan adiknya namun disisi lain, yang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah ibu suri Apollo yang terkenal keras dan sangat sulit untuk dipuaskan.

Ini memang akan menjadi masalah besar dan sangat rumit jika _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang sangat menginginkan Yunho memberikan seorang putra mahkota untuk Apollo tidak menyukai Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas seorang _namja_! Bisa dipastikan _hwangtaehu_ Jung akan melakukan segala cara untuk menentang keputusan Yunho mengangkat Pangeran Arthemis menjadi Permaisuri Jung di masa depan!

Taecyeon bisa melihat pergolakan dalam diri Yunho walaupun ekspresi Kaisar Apollo itu tetap dingin seperti biasanya. " _Daegun_ Kim! Anda sungguh keterlaluan!"seru Jenderal Apollo yang memutuskan untuk menyela pembicaraan yang menurutnya sudah tidak masuk akal.

"Kumohon anda memutuskan masalah ini dengan bijaksana, Yang Mulia!"mohon Taecyeon sambil berdiri dihadapan Yunho. Dia tidak bisa lagi duduk diam mendengar setiap kalimat berisi ancaman terselubung yang keluar dari mulut kedua _namja_ arogan yang masing-masing ingin mendapatkan keuntungan dari situasi ini.

"Apa yang diungkapkan sang _daegun_ tidak ada yang salah!"sela Yoochun yang juga ikut berdiri disamping Taecyeon yang langsung menatap tajam padanya. "Letakkan posisi anda sebagai sang _daegun,_ Jenderal Ok! Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika ada seseorang, siapa pun dia meminta agar adik kesayangan anda harus tinggal selamanya di suatu tempat! Pasti anda ingin melakukan apa saja yang bisa menjamin jika adik anda akan bahagia dan tidak kekurangan apapun, bukan?"cetus Yoochun bijak mesti sedikit emosi juga memengaruhi suaranya.

Mata Taecyeon berkilat tajam menunggu apa yang akan diputuskan _namja_ penguasa Apollo yang diketahuinya sangat mencintai Pangeran Arthemis yang menawan dan berotak licik itu sejak pertemuan pertama di medan perang _._ Sang kaisar yang terkenal kejam bukan saja membatalkan perang demi Pangeran Kim namun juga sudah membantu langsung pangeran licik itu menyingkirkan Permaisuri Jung yang sudah bersamanya selama 7 tahun!

' _Kuharap kau tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah karena rasa cintamu, Yunho-ah_.'harap Taecyeon dalam hati.

.

.

Di singgasananya Kaisar Jung duduk dengan tenang dan sedang berpikir keras meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar tak terbaca. Tangannya mengenggam erat ornamen gajah kecil yang kemarin malam diusap sayang oleh Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menyukainya. Perasaan Yunho menghangat setiap kali mengingat bagaimana pangeran nakal itu sudah mempertaruhkan semuanya, bahkan mungkin membuang impiannya untuk datang ke Apollo dan tinggal bersamanya tanpa status apapun, namun apa yang ditakutkan Ok Taecyeon juga bisa dibaca dengan mudah olehnya.

Semua perkataan Pangeran Park juga sangat benar dan tepat. Apa yang diminta sang _daegun_ memang terdengar keterlaluan dan egois namun itu semua didasari rasa sayang dan khawatirnya pada nasib Jaejoong di Apollo. Tidak ada seorang saudara pun yang rela berpisah dengan saudaranya tanpa memastikan kejelasan nasib saudara yang disayanginya itu.

Lagipula Yunho juga tidak suka membayangkan Jaejoong-nya akan menderita apalagi bersedih selama tinggal di Apollo. Dia ingin Pangeran Arthemis yang nakal itu selalu tersenyum bahagia dan mendapatkan semua keinginannya. Egois? Memang, karena bagaimana pun Jaejoong adalah cinta pertama sang kaisar yang selama ini hidup hanya untuk perang dan kemenangan.

Untuk itu Yunho sendiri memang harus memastikan pangeran cantik yang dicintainya itu mendapatkan posisi tertinggi sebagai permaisurinya tanpa dihalangi siapa pun. Masalah _hwangtaehu_ Jung, Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu agar _yeoja_ yang melahirkannya itu setuju dengan pilihannya!

"Aku setuju dengan semua permintaan anda, _daegun_ Kim!"guman Yunho tegas seraya menatap langsung pada wajah angkuh Kim Jin Hyuk yang sudah menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Akan kupastikan Pangeran Kim mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya dengan jaminan dan dukungan penuh dariku!"ucap Kaisar Jung dengan nada tegas seperti sebuah sumpah.

"Yang Mulia!"seru Taecyeon keras tanpa sadar dan langsung terdiam saat melihat Yunho menatapnya sedingin es. _"Daegun sialan itu benar-benar licik! Dia tahu jelas adiknya itu adalah senjata untuk mendapatkan janji dari Yunho!"_ ,geram Taecyeon dalam hati.

Dengan persetujuan langsung dari Kaisar Jung maka sang _daegun_ sudah memastikan hidup Jaejoong akan sangat terjamin ditempat ini. "Aku tahu anda pasti bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik, Yang Mulia! Perjanjian sudah dilakukan dan sekarang berikan imbalannya!"pinta Kim Jin Hyuk yang memberi isyarat pada Yoochun untuk mengambil kertas yang diulurkan Kaisar Jung pada Taecyeon.

Selama beberapa menit ruangan itu hening, sang _daegun_ membaca pelan isi kertas itu dengan raut wajah datar meski Yunho bisa melihat _namja_ Kim itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Isi surat Permaisuri Byun pada ahli nujum sekaligus tabib di sebuah perkampungan tua Arthemis itu memang sangat mengerikan!

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, Yang Mulia. Isi kertas ini bisa membantuku menyingkirkan Permaisuri Byun secara langsung namun bukan itu tujuan utamaku! Aku ingin permaisuri itu merasakan semua penderitaan dan sakit hati yang akan membawanya pada kematian!"ucapan kejam yang diliputi kebencian pekat itu keluar dengan mudah dari mulut sang _daegun_ yang terlihat begitu tenang.

Sekejam apapun hal yang ingin dilakukan _daegun_ Kim pada Permaisuri Byun bukanlah urusan Yunho. Dia hanya melakukan bagiannya untuk membantu mengulingkan kekuasaan Byun dari Arthemis sesuai syarat kedua dari Jaejoong. "Siapa yang sedang anda cari?"tanya Yunho acuh meski dalam hati dia begitu penasaran apa sang _daegun_ akan memberikan jawaban jujurnya atau tidak.

Kim Jin Hyuk tersenyum tipis, kagum pada mata-mata Kaisar Jung yang ternyata sangat hebat menjalankan tugas. "Anda tidak perlu tahu saat ini, Kaisar Jung. Yang bisa kupinta pada anda saat ini adalah jaga baik-baik Pangeran Jaejoong dan awasi Putri Jin Hee karena aku yakin sekali dia punya watak yang sama busuknya dengan Permaisuri Byun!"wajah sang _daegun_ terlihat sangat serius saat memberikan peringatan itu.

"Lupakan masalah kecil itu! Selama di Apollo, aku menjamin keselamatan Pangeran Jaejoong dari siapa pun, termasuk Putri Jin Hee. Kejadiaan dengan Permaisuri Lee itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi walau anda harus tahu, adikmu itu kadang yang memulai konflik!"dengus sang kaisar setengah tersenyum yang membuat sang _daegun_ langsung tertawa kecil. Meredakan situasi tegang yang sempat terjadi di ruang kerja itu.

"Anda belum mengenal baik adikku. Dia tidak akan pernah mundur sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Jaejoong akan terus berjalan lurus tanpa takut, menyingkirkan semua duri yang menghalangi jalannya. Sebaiknya anda tidak terkejut dengan semua tindakan tidak masuk akal yang mungkin akan dilakukan adikku yang nakal itu!"saran sang _daegun_ bijak dan senang melihat bagaimana Kaisar Jung mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Sepasang mata tajam Taecyeon bisa melihat jika Kaisar Jung selalu tersenyum setiap kali mereka membicarakan tentang Pangeran Kim yang sekarang mendapatkan jaminan langsung jika hidupnya di Apollo akan berjalan lancar tanpa adanya gangguan! Disatu sisi, Taecyeon senang karena akhirnya sahabatnya bisa bahagia namun disisi lain, dia sangat khawatir dengan masa depan Apollo!

"Pastikan saja Cho Kyuhyun selalu melaporkan setiap tindakan Pangeran Kim pada anda, Yang Mulia."saran Yoochun bijak. "Dia dan kedua dayang itu sudah menjaga dan menemani Pangeran Jaejoong sejak kecil!"

Jika perdebatan kecil semalam di ruang kerja ini tidak terjadi, mungkin Yunho akan mengikuti saran bijak dari Pangeran Park namun kejadian semalam telah mengubahnya, Jaejoong dan dirinya sudah berjanji untuk selalu saling terbuka, apapun itu. Tidak akan ada rahasia diantara mereka!

"Tidak perlu karena aku yakin Pangeran Jaejoong akan mengatakan semua padaku tanpa ada yang disembunyikan! Bahkan sekarang mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang membantai salah satu selirku!"beritahu Yunho dengan senyum aneh.

 _Daegun_ Kim menyeringai kecil melihat bagaimana Kaisar Jung tampaknya sangat mencintai dan memahami Jaejoong hingga membiarkan adiknya itu berbuat sesukanya dalam istana Apollo yang kabarnya sangat kaku dan penuh dengan formalitas ini. "Seperti kalian akan jadi pasangan yang mengerikan!"sindir sang _daegun_ ringan.

"Sang kaisar dan adik anda akan membuat Apollo menjadi kerajaan besar yang kejam!"desis Taecyeon dalam hati karena percuma saja dia menyuarakan penilaiannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN MEDUSA**

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba menyela teriakan Selir Ming membuat semua mata sontak melihat kearah pintu masuk Medusa. Jaejoong menyeringai kecil melihat 2 _namja_ tinggi besar yang sudah membantunya untuk tahu informasi tentang Selir Ming. Sepertinya dugaan Kyuhyun benar jika kedua pangeran Jung ini punya tujuan tertentu.

"Oh, Pangeran Jung juga datang. Apa anda juga tamu yang tak diundang?"sapa Jaejoong ramah dengan nada bertanya pada kedua pangeran yang sudah berdiri ditengah kehebohan yang diciptakannya. Melihat anggukan cepat Jung Chansung yang sedang mengulum tawanya membuat Jaejoong tergelak kecil,"Berarti kita sama!"ujarnya riang.

Sepasang mata tajam Jung Changmin yang melihat ekspresi benci Selir Ming pada mereka menyeringai puas. "Sepertinya dimana ada Pangeran Kim, maka disana akan ada pertunjukkan yang bagus ya, Chan?"komentarnya ringan pada situasi yang tadi dilihatnya dari jauh.

Awalnya para selir culas, ditambah Pangeran Arthemis yang arogan dan berani menghinanya tanpa takut. Sekarang datang lagi dua orang yang paling menentang keputusan sang kaisar untuk mengangkat dirinya sebagai Selir Jung. Ming Ye mengetatkan rahanganya sebelum berseru dengan nada tinggi.

"Keluar kalian semua dari Medusa dan tidak ada pertunjukan apapun disini, Pangeran Jung!"tegasnya tajam pada kedua pangeran yang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

Seolah tidak mendengarkan teriakan marah itu, Jaejoong malah kembali duduk dan menatap Selir Go. "Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu yang terputus tadi tapi sebelumnya adakah yang bisa menghidangkan secangkir teh untukku?"pinta Jaejoong sambil lalu, dia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan dayang Medusa dengan permintaannya itu.

"Akan segera hamba lakukan!"sahut dayang Seulgi cepat tanpa menghiraukan tatapan marah Selir Ming padanya.

Cho Kyuhyun sudah mengamati dayang yang tampaknya kepercayaan Selir Ming itu sejak mereka datang ke tempat ini. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan sikap nekat Jaejoong yang tidak memikirkan jika bahaya bisa datang kapan saja. "Pangeran..."ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti karena didengarnya Jaejoong memberi perintah pada Boa.

"Boa, ikuti dia. Aku tidak mau mereka meracuniku!"

Kedua Pangeran Jung saling melirik singkat, mereka tidak menyangka jika Pangeran Kim bisa sewaspada itu. Sepertinya akan sulit membuat pangeran yang sama liciknya dengan mereka untuk bekerja sama. "Selir Go, mulailah ceritamu sementara kita menunggu suguhan dari dayang Medusa."Chansung mengedip nakal pada putri Menteri Go yang dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

"Selir Ming hanyalah seorang dayang tidak tahu malu yang berhasil merayu sang kaisar dengan tubuh dan juga airmatanya. Apa anda tahu? Dia dulu adalah pelayan yang hidup dari belas kasihanku! _Yeoja_ menyedihkan yang selalu menghalalkan segala cara!"

"Dia menjebak Selir Go untuk mendapatkan posisinya sekarang. Sungguh memalukan jika mengingat kita kalah oleh semua fitnah yang keluar dari mulut manis dan berbisa mantan dayang rendahan ini!"timpal Selir Yi penuh benci.

Dengan mudah Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah terkejut dan tidak percayanya saat berguman dan menatap sinis Selir Ming yang tampaknya akan meledak sebentar lagi. "Ternyata kau itu cuma mantan dayang? Dan kau berani ingin melawan dan mengusirku!"tawa kecil lagi-lagi keluar dari bibir merah itu.

Pangeran Arthemis ini harus mendapatkan pelajaran keras dariku agar mulutnya itu bisa ditahan untuk tidak menghina dan meremehkanku, berang Selir Ming yang sedang dipenuhi kemarahan hingga tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi. "Menyingkir dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari pavilliunku, Pangeran Kim! Kau hanya pembawa bencana! Yang Mulia Kaisar mungkin saat ini tertarik padamu tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama!"raung Selir Ming kasar dan tiba-tiba saja sudah menghambur kearah Jaejoong dengan sebuah vas bunga ditangannya.

"PANGERAN KIM AWAS!"teriak Changmin kuat saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Selir Ming pada Pangeran Arthemis yang sedang menerima secangkir teh dari dayang Seulgi sembari mengatakan sesuatu pada dayang Medusa itu.

Mata para selir juga sontak melihat apa yang menyebabkan Pangeran Jung menjerit kuat,"PANGERAN! Belakangmu!"jeritan pada selir akhirnya ikut memenuhi ruangan itu.

BRUK

PRANK...

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

BRAKKKKK!

Suara pintu depan yang dibanting kuat diikuti dengan derap langkah ribut terdengar jelas oleh Jaejoong yang sedang mondar mandir seraya berpikir dalam ruang belajar miliknya mendengus pelan. Dia tahu pasti siapa orang yang datang dengan ke istananya membawa keributan dan membuat semua pengawal mengejarnya dengan susah payah. Tidak sampai semenit, Jaejoong sudah merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat.

"Ada apa ini? Kau terluka? Dibagian mana? Apa tabib sudah dipanggil?"

Suara berat yang terdengar dipenuhi rasa khawatir itu mendorong Jaejoong yang sudah ada dalam pelukan Kaisar Jung tertawa kecil dan segera meremas ringan tangan besar yang ada dilengannya seraya menggeleng cepat sebelum bicara dengan nada menenangkan karena dilihatnya wajah Yunho begitu tegang dan dipenuhi gurat kemarahan yang ditahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _jeonha_. Hanya sedikit terkejut. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Chansung yang melihat langsung semua kejadian itu menyeringai kecil, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sang kaisar yang dingin dan selalu acuh itu bisa begitu peduli pada Pangeran Kim yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu tepat dalam pelukan Kaisar Jung. "Ckck, aku yang terluka! Seharusnya _hyung_ berterima kasih padaku atau mungkin menanyakan keadaanku?"

Sindiran Chansung tidak membuat sang kaisar terdorong untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Sebaliknya, Yunho menatap tajam adiknya yang sedang duduk dengan kepala diperban itu,"Memang sudah menjadi tugasmu melindungi Pangeran Jaejoong! Sudah lupa perintahku pada kalian berdua. Sekarang katakan dimana Changmin?"ini aneh karena kedua adik kembarnya ini jarang sekali berpisah.

"Sedang mengantar selirmu yang setengah gila menuju penjara bawah tanah!"sahut Chansung acuh. Malas menjelaskan peristiwa yang melukainya, biar saja nanti Pangeran Kim yang bercerita karena Chansung yakin Jaejoong akan membuat cerita sedramatis mungkin untuk memastikan riwayat Selir Ming berakhir.

Sepasang mata musang itu terbuka lebar dan langsung melayangkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong yang masih dipeluknya ringan,"Kenapa Selir Ming dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah? Kau yang memerintahkan itu, _nae sarang_?"desisnya pelan karena apa yang dilakukan pangeran nakal ini sudah melebihi wewenangnya.

"Dia sudah berani mencoba membunuhku, _jeonha_! Jadi kupikir tempat yang paling tepat untuknya itu adalah penjara! Bukankah anda tidak suka aku terluka?"tegas Jaejoong tanpa takut. Dia membalas tatapan tajam Yunho dengan berani. Jaejoong tahu apa yang dilakukannya menyalahi aturan namun dia tidak peduli, selir itu hampir membunuhnya!

"Aku bahkan punya puluhan saksi untuk membuktikannya! Anda harus menjatuhkan hukuman seberat mungkin untuk selir kurang ajar itu!"tuntut Jaejoong seraya meremas kuat jemari sang kaisar.

Tanpa peduli pada adiknya yang sepertinya sangat menikmati situasi aneh ini, Kaisar Jung memaki pelan sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong yang dalam hati sudah tersenyum lebar. Perlakuan lembut ini menandakan jika Kaisar Jung pasti akan menuruti semua keinginannya dan sekarang kita bisa katakan selamat tinggal pada Selir Ming!

Tangan besar sang kaisar menangkup lembut pipi yang merona sehat itu,"Akan kupastikan Selir Ming dihukum tapi kau harus berjanji jangan selalu membuatku khawatir! Kau ingin aku mati muda karena memikirkanmu?"bisik Yunho pelan dan mendesah lega saat dilihatnya Jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

Lengan ramping Jaejoong melingkar sempurna di pinggang sang kaisar saat dia mendongak menatap wajah tampan itu. "Aku hanya berkunjung, mengucapkan salam dan beramah tamah. Selir itu yang tidak punya tata krama dan sudah tidak waras karena berani menyerangku!"adunya dengan wajah sedih yang sontak meluluhkan hati sang kaisar.

Seringai terulas dibibir Chansung saat melihat bagaimana Jaejoong dengan ahli memainkan bagiannya,"Aku setuju anda harus menghukumnya dengan berat, _jeonha_! Lihat lukaku ini, tabib bahkan bilang akan harus istirahat selama beberapa hari dan semua karena ulah Selir Ming yang barbar!"

"Diam! Aku tidak memintamu berkomentar, adik kecil!"desis sang kaisar yang mulai merasa persahabatan baru antara pangeran nakalnya dengan kedua adiknya akan membawa bencana besar. "Ayo ke kamar. Kau harus istirahat."dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong, sang kaisar segera menariknya pergi.

"Ckck, istirahat! Bilang saja kau sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bercinta dengannya!"ejek Chansung pelan dengan senyum lebar. Dia tahu pasti apa hubungan yang terjalin antara _hyung_ -nya dan Pangeran Arthemis itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks a lot for your reviews, followers, favourites. Selalu semangat nulis setelah baca sekumpulan reviews yang bisa membuahkan ide. Semoga chapter depan akan bisa dipublish cepat ya. Selamat berlibur ^^


	27. Chapter 26 - TARTAROS

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **.**

 **TARTAROS**

Tempat itu begitu gelap, lembab, menguarkan bau kematian dan dipenuhi puluhan lorong tak berujung yang hanya dihiasi beberapa obor untuk sedikit memberikan cahaya. Penjara bawah tanah yang baru saja dibuka kembali setelah kekuasaan kembali berada ditangan keluarga Jung karena Kaisar Apollo sebelumnya lebih memilih penjara yang berada dipinggiran ibukota Apollo.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar ditempat yang hanya diisi keheningan itu selain jeritan kuat dari seorang _yeoja_ yang terus memberontak dan sedang ditarik paksa oleh beberapa pengawal berwajah datar. Ini tempat yang paling tepat untuk _yeoja_ licik nan kejam yang sudah berani bermimpi untuk menjadi Pemaisuri Apollo walaupun alasan pemilihan penjara mengerikan ini lebih dari ambisi besar Selir Ming itu!

"Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian dariku!"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Akan kulaporkan kalian pada Yang Mulia Kaisar!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ming Ye terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari sergapan kedua pengawal berwajah keras yang sepertinya tidak peduli jika dia adalah selir kesayangan dari kaisar mereka. Mereka terus saja menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Dia tidak mau berakhir ditempat mengerikan yang bahkan tidak terlihat sekilas cahaya pun selain obor redup yang menyedihkan itu. Saat ini Ming Ye benar-benar takut dan secercah penyesalan mulai merambati hatinya.

"Akan kupastikan kalian mati! Lepaskan aku!"teriak Ming Ye kuat untuk menutupi rasa takut yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kakinya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Selir Ming terus berteriak keras tanpa lelah walaupun dia hanya mendengar gema suaranya sendiri dari lorong panjang nan gelap itu. Saat ini dia benar-benar berada dalam neraka yang paling menggerikan yang ditakuti semua musuh Kaisar Jung. "YANG MULIA! Tolong! Tolong Ming Ye, Yang Mulia!"

"YANG MULIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jung Changmin yang berjalan dibelakang para pengawal bersama Oh Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan yang hampir menulikan telinganya itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selama 2 tahun ini akhirnya satu persatu akan tercapai. Sedikit dorongan kecil untuk Pangeran Arthemis yang penuh ambisi diikuti bisikan provokatif pada Selir Ming yang bodoh dan selalu berpikir dirinya tak tersentuh, maka sekarang lihatlah hasilnya!

"Bagaimana jika kaisar bertanya?"

Oh Sehun berguman pelan saat matanya melihat sekeliling tempat menjijikkan yang selalu membuatnya mual. Dia tahu pasti setiap kurungan gelap dan lembab itu berisi orang-orang yang menentang pemerintahan Jung ataupun para pemberontak yang mungkin akan memilih mati jika tahu akan membusuk ditempat ini.

"Maka kau hanya perlu diam dan biarkan Pangeran Kim mengurusnya!"Changmin yang berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah para pengawal didepan terlihat acuh dan begitu tenang hingga Sehun akhirnya memilih diam.

.

.

.

BRUKKK...

"ARGGGHH!"

CLINGGG...

Bunyi terali dan gembok yang terpasang itu begitu mengejutkan Selir Ming yang sedang berusaha berdiri setelah didorong kuat oleh salah satu pengawal yang mungkin sudah membuat lengannya memar. Sepasang mata sipit itu melebar takut saat melihat sekeliling kurungan yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk manusia itu. Selir Ming menggeleng kuat seraya terisak kuat, ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk!

"Yang Mulia! Hiksss...TOLONG AKU! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! BUKA PINTU INI!"teriaknya dengan suara serak sambil mencengkram kuat terali besi yang memisahkannya dari kedua pengawal yang membawanya serta Pangeran Jung dan tangan kanannya. "PANGERAN JUNG, TOLONG AKU!"mohonnya dengan suara tercekat pada Changmin tanpa peduli lagi pada harga dirinya.

Mata Changmin berkilau senang sedangkan bibirnya menyeringai lebar melihat ekspresi memohon dan putus asa diwajah angkuh Selir Ming yang akan segera menikmati bagaimana rasanya mendekam di penjara bawah tanah. "Kau akan membusuk disini!"desis Changmin dingin.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku! Hikksss...Aku minta maaf karena sudah melukai Pangeran Chansung...hiksss...Aku tidak sengaja...Kumohon keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan kasihan saat Ming Zi menangis dan memohon padamu kala itu?"tanya Changmin tajam seolah tidak mendengar semua tangisan berisi permohonan Selir Ming padanya.

Mata sipit yang terus mengeluarkan airmata itu mengerjap terkejut saat mendengar nama yang hampir 2 tahun ini tak pernah didengarnya lagi. Tatapan kejam Pangeran Jung Changmin padanya memperjelas semuanya, dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari mimpi terburuknya ini. Dia akan mati dan membusuk ditempat ini!

"Ming Zi? Jadi semua ini balas dendam?"tanyanya lirih seolah ada batu besar yang menghambat suaranya.

Tawa sinis keluar dari mulut Pangeran Jung yang saat ini terlihat seperti dewa kematian baginya,"Ya, ini adalah balas dendam! Aku memang sudah lama menanti saat ini! Asal kau tahu Ming Zi, adik yang sudah kau tuduh berusaha membunuh Permaisuri Lee adalah kekasihku! Kau membuatnya harus membayar perbuatanmu!"desis Changmin tepat diwajah Selir Ming yang memucat.

"Hikksss...Tapi bukan aku...Bukan aku..."elak Selir Ming cepat meski hati terkecil sendiri terus menyalahkannya karena sudah berani melawan Pangeran Arthemis yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"Bukan kau? Ular licik! Kau-lah yang mendorong permaisuri gila itu mengurung Ming Zi di penjara ini hingga dia mati karena siksaan dan rasa lapar! Sekarang kau akan mengalami penderitaan yang sama!"sepasang mata gelap itu menatap benci Selir Ming sebelum mulai berjalan meninggalkan penjara itu.

Mendengar dia akan ditinggalkan mati disini membuat Selir Ming ketakutan dan kembali menjerit sekuat tenaga,"TOLONGGG...JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! AKU INI SELIR UTAMA JUNG! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

Tanpa peduli pada teriakan itu, Changmin terus berjalan bersama Sehun dan para pengawalnya,"Jaga baik-baik tempat ini dan pastikan dia tidak diberi makan selama 3 hari! Setelah itu, siksa dia!"perintah Changmin sedingin es pada kedua pengawalnya.

"Sehun, aku mau kau tutup semua akses ke penjara bawah tanah ini. Aku tidak mau ada seorang pun yang masuk ke tempat ini tanpa setahuku! Siapa pun itu!"dengan tegas Jung Changmin memberikan perintah kejam yang membuat langkah Sehun terhenti ditengah lorong sempit itu.

"Menutup pintu masuknya? Tapi...Bagaimana..."

Changmin menatap tajam Sehun yang terlihat bingung,"Lakukan saja perintahku! Pintu menuju penjara bawah tanah ini hanya 2, satu melalui istana bagian timur ini dan satu lagi..."suara dingin itu terhenti dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh makna.

"Melalui Hades!"sahut Oh Sehun yang perlahan mulai bisa membaca apa tujuan dari kedua pangeran kembar ini memilih Hades sebagai istana mereka.

Senyum lebar terukir diwajah tampan Jung Changmin,"Bagus! Aku selalu suka bicara denganmu, Sehunnie. Aku sudah menempatkan sejumlah pengawal Hades untuk berjaga disekitar tempat ini untuk sementara!"seru Changmin sambil kembali berjalan cepat.

Dia benci bau kematian di penjara yang menjijikkan ini!

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

" _Jeonha,_ kenapa kau malah menarikku ke kamar? Pangeran Chansung sedang terluka dan kita harus...Uhmmm..."semua ucapan Jaejoong terhenti karena lumatan kuat bibir Kaisar Jung pada mulutnya.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terpaku karena serangan mendadak itu, namun gigitan kecil dibibirnya membuat pangeran nakal itu tersadar dan segera mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher kuat Kaisar Jung yang sedang menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya di ranjang besar nan mewah yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi saksi penyatuan mereka.

"Buka mulutmu, _nae sarang..."_ desak Yunho yang sudah bergairah tanpa peduli pada sorot nakal yang terpancar dari sepasang mata doe itu.

Dengan gerakan lembut dan setengah menggoda, _namja_ cantik itu mulai membalas ciuman tergesa sang kaisar, menyesap pelan dan mengigit kecil bibir tebal yang selalu terlihat tegas itu . Lidah kecil Jaejoong perlahan menelusuri bibir tebal Kaisar Jung yang tangan nakalnya sudah mulai menyusup kebalik _hanbok_ yang dikenakan Pangeran Arthemis itu.

Dalam hati Yunho menyeringai kecil saat merasakan reaksi tubuh pangeran nakal itu pada sentuhannya, desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibir merah itu membuat menyeringai dan dengan sengaja tangan sang kaisar bergerak turun meremas bagian selatan _namja_ cantik itu yang masih tertutup _hanbok._ "Ouhhh...Yunnie!"pekik Jaejoong terkejut dan membuat ciuman mereka terlepas sedetik sebelum lidah sang kaisar dengan cepat menerobos masuk dalam bibir merah yang sedang mengerang itu.

.

.

"Aku begitu khawatir saat salah satu pengawalmu datang dan mengatakan padaku jika Selir Ming menyerangmu. Dengarkan aku, pangeran nakal! Jangan pernah membuatku takut lagi! Bagaimana jika kau sampai terluka?"marah sang kaisar meski tangannya tetap memeluk erat Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar lelah padanya setelah sesi saling menggoda yang mereka lakukan.

Jemari lentik itu mengusap setitik keringat dari dada bidang yang masih terbuka itu, mengecupnya pelan sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sepasang mata musang yang dipenuhi rasa khawatir itu,"Tenanglah, _jeonha_. Kau lihat? Aku tidak terluka sedikit pun dan sekarang Selir Ming sudah berhasil kusingkirkan! Harusnya kita merayakannya, Yunnie-ah...Bukan memarahiku!"protes Jaejoong dengan ekspresi marah yang terlihat begitu lucu hingga Yunho tertawa keras dan menciumnya gemas.

"Ceritakan padaku dari awal!"pinta Kaisar Jung yang merubah posisi menjadi setengah berbaring mereka agar lebih nyaman.

"Begini, _jeonha_...Oh!"Jaejoong yang baru mau cerita tiba-tiba teringat pada pesan dayangnya tadi hingga dia segera beranjak dari pelukan sang kaisar dan dengan gerakan panic membetulkan letak _hanbok_ nya yang berantakan. "Kita tidak punya waktu! Yoona berkata ada utusan _hwangtaehu_ Jung datang dan mengundangku untuk makan siang bersama!"

Yunho menahan gerakan tergesa itu dan memerangkap tubuh ramping itu kembali dalam pelukannya, salah satu tangannya membelai lembut rampung panjang yang tergerai indah dan hanya ditahan hiasan rambut perak berlambang bulan,"Aku tidak peduli pada makan siang itu, sekarang katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Medusa hingga Chansung sampai terluka karena melindungimu?"tuntutnya tegas.

Bibir merah itu merengut kesal, dia tahu kaisar arogan ini tidak akan menyerah sampai dia bicara,"Baik, akan kuceritakan tapi jika sampai aku terlambat menemui _hwangtaehu_ Jung maka anda yang harus bertanggung jawab!"Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada Kaisar Jung yang malah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan ikut, jadi ibunda tidak akan marah padamu!"

.

.

 _Kejadiaan itu begitu cepat dan mengejutkan, baru sedetik yang lalu Jaejoong mendengar semua orang menjeritkan namanya dan sekarang dia sudah terbaring dilantai dengan tubuh besar Jung Chansung diatasnya. Mata Jaejoong terbeliak lebar saat melihat setetes darah mengalir turun dari pelipis salah satu Pangeran Jung yang malah bertanya dengan nada panic padanya._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Jawab aku!"_

" _Aku...Ya Tuhan, anda terluka!"dengan cepat Jaejoong menyadari situasi dan segera berdiri membantu Pangeran Chansung. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan beberapa pengawal lain sudah menahan kuat lengan Selir Ming yang terus memberontak seraya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan padanya._

" _Aku benci padamu! Akan kubunuh kau! Berani sekali kalian memperlakukanku seperti penjahat! Lihat saja akan kubuat kau membusuk di penjara, Pangeran Kim!"amarah sudah menghilangkan sikap anggun Selir Ming hingga membuatnya terus memaki kasar. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Tiang gantungan sudah menunggumu!"ancamnya bengis pada Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata dingin._

" _Pembawa bencana? Hmpfh, memang itu sebutan yang tepat karena aku akan membawamu pada bencana yang akan sangat kau sesali!"desis Jaejoong yang sedang menahan amarahnya karena berani sekali yeoja ini mencoba membunuhnya._

" _Masukkan Selir Ming ke penjara! Dia sudah berusaha untuk membunuhku!"perintah Pangeran Kim tegas dan dingin pada para pengawal yang terlihat serba salah itu._

 _Melihat semua pengawal hanya berdiri diam mendorong Jaejoong yang sedang marah untuk mengeluarkan apa yang diberikan Yunho padanya,"Kalian tidak mau menuruti perintahku? Lihat, dengan medali ini aku bahkan bisa memerintahkan agar kepala kalian dipancung! Jadi sekarang tahan dan masukan Selir Ming ke penjara!"_

 _Medali berlambang naga itu membawa banyak perubahan, dalam sekejab semua pengawal berlutut dan langsung menjalankan perintah Jaejoong yang menyeringai tipis penuh kemenangan pada Selir Ming yang terlihat sangat terkejut._

" _Kami punya penjara bawah tanah dan jika Pangeran Kim berkenan, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan dia membusuk disana. Kau terlalu berani untuk ukuran selir rendahan! Tangan kotormu itu tidak pantas menyentuh saudaraku!"dengan kasar Changmin yang marah merenggut kasar hiasan kepala Selir Ming hingga rambut panjang yeoja itu sekarang terurai berantakan._

 _Dengan sinis Jaejoong melirik Selir Kim yang terlihat ketakutan,"Lakukan saja apa maumu, Pangeran Jung! Pastikan dia membusuk disana dan tidak akan bisa melihat Kaisar Jung lagi!"sekilas Jaejoong bisa melihat ketakutan diwajah para selir yang tak bersuara sejak kejadian tadi._

.

.

"Untung saja Chansung menolongmu! Bagaimana jika tidak? Mungkin saja saat ini kau terluka parah!"guman Yunho tanpa sekali pun menyinggung nama Selir Ming.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar untuk mengusir rasa khawatir sang kaisar, dikecupnya pelan pipi _namja_ yang masih memeluknya,"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bersiap _, jeonha._ Aku tidak mau _hwangtaehu_ Jung marah jika sampai terlambat! Yang Mulia ingat? Aku harus membuat kesan baik di pertemuan pertama kami!"

"Dengar, _chagiya_. Aku selalu mengatakan kau boleh melakukan apa saja, tapi berjanjilah jaga dirimu baik-baik!"tegas sang kaisar sembari membawa pangeran nakal yang sangat dicintainya itu dalam pelukan hangat. "Pakailah _hanbok_ hijau giok yang kuhadiahkan karena itu warna kesukaan _hwangtaehu_."saran sang kaisar seraya mengedipkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **ATHENA PALACE**

"Jadi pangeran kecil ini yang sudah membuat istana dalam kacau?"

Jung Heechul menatap lekat Pangeran Arthemis yang baru saja memberi hormat dengan begitu sopan padanya. Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis memang sangat mempesona dengan rambut panjang yang ditata sempurna hingga _hanbok_ berwarna hijau yang selalu disukai _hwangtaehu_ Jung. Dia tidak menyangka jika dibalik wajah rupawan yang bahkan lebih menawan dari seorang _yeoja_ itu terdapat otak licik yang mampu membuat Permaisuri Lee tersingkir dan sekarang Selir Ming di penjara.

"Dan kenapa anda punya waktu untuk menemuiku, _jeonha_? Tidak adakah tugas yang sedang menantimu?"sindir Heechul halus pada sang kaisar yang terlihat begitu santai menikmati secangkir teh yang disuguhkan Luhan. _"Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Yunho tertarik pada Pangeran Kim? Dia memang sangat menawan untuk ukuran namja namun bukankah sang kaisar tidak pernah menyukai seorang namja sebelumnya?"_ ,Heechul memikirkan semua pertanyaan itu dalam hati meski raut wajahnya tetap datar.

Perlahan Yunho meletakkan cangkirnya dan membalas tatapan _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang begitu tajam,"Aku ingin menemani Pangeran Kim menemui ibunda. Apa itu tidak boleh? Lagipula kita bisa makan siang bersama."ucapnya ringan tanpa peduli pada tatapan kesal Jaejoong padanya. Sang Kaisar hanya khawatir karena tahu _hwangtaehu_ Jung meskipun diam dan belum melakukan apa pun tapi pasti sudah tahu dan sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka!

"Menemani? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, _jeonha_? Pangeran Kim sudah dewasa!"

Sadar siapa yang ada dihadapannya mendorong Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya dan bersikap sesopan mungkin, meski dalam hati merutuk keras sang kaisar yang terlihat begitu acuh dengan situasi dingin ini. " _Mianhe, hwangtaehu_ Jung. Aku belum punya kesempatan untuk memberi salam pada anda sejak kedatanganku ke Apollo."ucapnya sopan seraya kembali membungkuk kecil.

Sikap santun tak tercela itu membuat _hwangtaehu_ Jung tidak bisa mengkritik Pangeran Arthemis itu terlebih dia datang bersama sang kaisar yang terlihat mengulum senyum. Huh, dia tidak boleh sampai terperdaya oleh sikap manis penuh tipu itu! Dari semua hal terjadi, dapat dipastikan Pangeran Kim punya tujuan untuk menguasai Apollo!

"Tentu saja kau tidak punya waktu, Pangeran Kim. Kudengar kau sangat sibuk." _hwangtaehu_ Jung bicara dengan senyum kecil meski matanya terlihat memaku Jaejoong yang. "Duduklah dan katakan padaku kenapa kau pergi ke Medusa hari ini dan membuat Selir Ming mengamuk hingga berakhir di penjara?"tanya Heechul tanpa basa-basi yang membuat Jaejoong mengerjap cepat sebelum memasang ekspresi polos andalannya.

"Oh, aku tidak pernah punya maksud untuk melakukan itu, Yang Mulia. Hanya saja ada yang memintaku datang ke sana."Jaejoong sengaja memancing rasa penasaran dari _hwangtaehu_ yang terlihat tidak begitu menyukainya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Selir Ming sampai menyerangku tapi untung saja Pangeran Chansung menyelamatkanku, Yang Mulia."beritahu Jaejoong dengan senyum lega.

Sepasang mata tajam Heechul mengeras, dia benci jika mendengar salah satu putra kembarnya terluka namun dia juga terlalu tua untuk dibohongi Pangeran Kim yang sedang berpura-pura polos ini, dia yakin sekali jika _namja_ muda inilah yang melakukan konfrontasi hingga Selir Ming menyerangnya."Siapa yang memintamu kesana?"tanyanya dingin.

"Bisakah kita hentikan introgasi ini dan memulai makan siang?"sela Yunho yang tahu jika ibusuri pasti ingin mendesak Jaejoong. Dia terlalu mengenal ibunya, hingga tahu Heechul sedang mencoba menjebak Jaejoong yang sedang bertingkah polos. Ini belum saatnya untuk sang _hwangtaehu_ tahu seperti apa watak asli Pangeran Kim!

Jung Heechul tersenyum tipis yang membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat ramah, meski mata itu tidak bisa berbohong jika dia sedang kesal,"Kita akan mulai makan siang ini saat satu lagi tamuku tiba!"seru Heechul dengan senyum penuh makna pada putranya yang terlihat bosan.

"Hormat hamba, _hwangtaehu_ Jung."

.

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS**

Kuda-kuda besar yang dipacu dengan cepat itu meninggalkan kumpulan debu yang berterbangan. Beberapa jam lagi mereka akan tiba di ibukota Arthemis dan semua akan segera dimulai begitu sang _daegun_ kembali. Sambil menunggu saat itu, Kim Junsu sudah berencana akan mengajarkan sendiri pada Yong Jun apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk sang _daegun_ , seberapa besar hormat dan kesetiaan yang harus diberikan Yong Jun pada calon Raja Arthemis itu.

Rombongan itu berhenti disalah satu kedai makan yang tampak ramai. Pengawal Junsu segera turun dan masuk untuk memesan. Mata jeli Junsu mengawasi sekitar tempat itu untuk mencoba melihat apa masih ada mata-mata Permaisuri Byun yang mengikuti mereka.

"Duduk dan makanlah, Yong Jun!"perintah Junsu begitu hidangan untuk mereka sudah disajikan.

Yong Jun tersenyum senang melihat semua makanan itu," _Gomawo,_ tuan."pekiknya sebelum melahap semua yang tersaji tanpa sadar Kim Junsu menyeringai malas padanya.

"Ingat, didepan sang _daegun_ , kau harus hilangkan semua sikap tak sopanmu itu!"kecam Junsu tajam pada Yong Jun yang hanya memasang wajah bodoh. "Kau harus melayani semua kebutuhan sang _daegun!_ Semuanya, tanpa membantah dan bertanya!"tegas Junsu lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Akan kulakukan semuanya untuk sang _daegun_! Anda tidak perlu khawatir, tuan Kim! Hidup dan matiku hanya untuk _daegun_ Kim sejak anda menyelamatkanku!"

Kim Junsu tersenyum tipis mendengar janji yang berapi-api itu. Yong Jun tidak tahu jika dia memang harus mati untuk sang _daegun_!

.

.

.

.

 **ATHENA PALACE**

Suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu membuat Jaejoong meremas kuat bawahan _hanbok_ nya dan berusaha keras tidak melirik pada sang kaisar yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Apa maksud ibusuri sekarang? Dia pasti sengaja mengundang Jin Hee untuk dipertemukan dengan Kaisar Jung! Ingin membuat Jaejoong menyadari jika dia hanyalah seorang tamu?

" _Kau salah besar jika menggunakan cara kuno ini untuk memperjelas tempatku di Apollo, hwangtaehu. Aku memang tidak akan bertindak ekstrim karena Yang Mulia Jung yang akan melakukan itu untukku!"_ Jaejoong mengeram marah dalam hati.

"Siapa dia? Dayang baru?"tanya Yunho acuh dan melirik sekilas pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja memberi hormat padanya diikuti senyum lembut. "Apa sekarang dayang ibunda menggenakan _hanbok_ mahal?"kali ini sang kaisar bahkan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Jaejoong yang sedang gusar pada _hwangtaehu_ Jung hampir tertawa lepas saat mendengar pertanyaan bingung Yunho itu walaupun dalam sekilas saja dia tahu sang kaisar sengaja melakukan itu untuknya. Hatinya menghangat dan keyakinannya kembali menguat, dia tahu tidak peduli apapun perlakuan _hwangtaehu_ padanya, yang terpenting adalah Kaisar Jung mencintainya dan telah memilihnya!

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenali selir barumu, _jeonha_!"tegur _hwangtaehu_ Jung tajam.

Melihat seringai kecil diwajah Pangeran Kim membuat Heechul sadar jika sang kaisar sengaja. Yunho melakukan hal itu untuk pangeran yang sedang menarik perhatiaannya ini karena Heechul tidak mau percaya jika sang kaisar benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pangeran yang menurut sangat licik ini.

"Anda tahu aku punya puluhan selir yang menunggu perhatianku. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka, terlebih jika mereka itu tidak penting dan bisa kusingkirkan kapan pun juga!"suara Kaisar Jung terdengar tajam ditambah dengan sorot bengis dimatanya saat menatap Putri Jin Hee yang sontak menunduk takut.

Tangan Heechul meremas kuat kipas yang digenggamnya," _Jeonha,_ ucapanmu kasar sekali!"gumannya dingin dan juga tak kalah tajam. "Selir Kim ini adalah saudari dari Pangeran Arthemis!"

"Putri Jin Hee hanya anak dari salah satu selir yang beruntung, Yang Mulia."sela Jaejoong dengan ucapan yang terasa sangat janggal ditelinga Heechul, terlebih dia melihat wajah Selir Kim memucat.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all reviews and welcome new readers. AA diupdate sesuai vote. Sorry ya jika ada typos. Apakah akan mpreg atau tidak akan terjawab nanti. Kenapa semua takut jika apollo dipimpin kaisar jung and pangeran arthemis, tentu semua juga bisa menebak jawabannya kan?

OKEY SEE YOU 2 WEEKS AGAIN.


	28. Chapter 27- CHO KYUHYUN

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **.**

 **HADES**

"Aku yakin kita sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Pangeran Kim!"

Senyum riang terulas dibibir Jung Chansung meski kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit karena hantaman vas bunga yang awalnya ditujukan Selir Ming pada Pangeran Kim tapi malah mengenainya karena Chansung melihat itu kesempatan terbaik mereka untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dan kerjasama dari Pangeran Arthemis yang dianggapnya mampu mempengaruhi setiap keputusan Kaisar Jung yang arogan dan dingin itu!

Jung Changmin mengangguk setuju sembari memperhatikan luka di kepala kembarannya dengan mata tajam,"Tapi jalan menuju tujuanku masih panjang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempercepat hal itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya mati!"suaranya datar tanpa sedikit emosi pun hingga Chansung meremas kuat lengan saudaranya.

"Hentikan sejenak pikiranmu tentang semua itu, Chwang. Bukankah kau ingin menyelinap keluar istana? Pergilah malam ini dan hibur dirimu dengan semua _giseang_ cantik itu."Chansung sengaja mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya menggoda walaupun Changmin terlihat acuh dan hanya mendengus malas.

Perlahan Changmin berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menghadap kearah kolam gelap berisi ikan pemakan daging milik mereka. Sepasang mata gelapnya membayangkan masa-masa yang telah lewat namun selalu membuatnya merasa dihantui. "Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menghapus bayangan Ming Zi dari kepalaku. Dia seperti berada disetiap sudut kepalaku! Mengingatkanku terus dan terus..."guman Changmin pelan setengah menggerutu.

Setiap kali dia mencoba untuk berusaha melupakan peristiwa itu, Changmin seolah merasakan ada tangan yang menariknya kembali dan memintanya untuk melakukan pembalasan pada Selir Ming dan Permaisuri Lee yang sudah melakukan perbuatan paling keji dan tidak manusiawi. Mereka membiarkan Ming Zi mati perlahan di Tartaros hanya demi kekuasaan semata!

"Menurutku, kau tidak mencintai dayang itu!"Chansung mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Changmin ingin membantah ucapannya,"Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku mengatakan itu, pertama Ming Zi itu jauh lebih dewasa dari kita kala itu. Kedua, kita dalam masa mencari sesuatu yang menarik diantara semua hal membosankan di istana kaku ini. Kau mungkin hanya merasa suka atau penasaran karena dia selalu tertawa melihat tindakanmu yang paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun."papar Chansung dengan suara tenang.

Wajah Changmin mengeras saat membalas tatapan tajam kembarannya. Dia tidak suka mengakui jika sebagian dari apa yang dikatakan Chansung ada benarnya. Sering kali Changmin berpikir jika dia memang sangat mencintai Ming Zi harusnya dia melakukan segala cara untuk menolong dayang malang itu.

"Kita lakukan rencanamu itu dan setelahnya, kau harus berjanji untuk melupakan semuanya! Kematian seorang dayang tidak boleh mempengaruhi masa depan seorang Jung!"tegas Chansung yang biasanya selalu mendukung semua keinginan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

 **ATHENA PALACE**

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Pangeran Kim?"

Dari sudut matanya Jaejoong bisa melihat jika Jin Hee sedang merasa takut karena berpikir dirinya akan dipermalukan oleh Jaejoong yang tersenyum kecil penuh makna sebelum kembali menatap lurus kearah sang _hwangtaehu_ dengan sepasang mata bulat yang bersinar polos. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Yang Mulia."jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum menawan.

Jung Heechul tidak percaya jika sindiran halus Pangeran Kim pada saudarinya tadi tidak memiliki tujuan apapun. Dia yakin sekali Pangeran Arthemis itu sengaja mengatakannya untuk memancing Heechul bertanya padanya. Harus Heechul akui jika _namja_ berparas cantik yang duduk anggun dihadapannya ini sangat cerdik.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu, Pangeran Jaejoong!"suara sang _Hwangtaehu_ Jung terdengar sarat dengan perintah namun memang itu yang ditunggu Jaejoong yang serta merta memang ekspresi menyesal sebelum mulai bicara dengan suara lembutnya.

Dalam hati Jaejoong tertawa puas karena sekarang dia akan memasukkan racun pertama dikepala sang _hwangtaehu_ untuk membenci Jin Hee yang pasti berencana ingin menyingkirkannya. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya mencoba mengatakan kebenaran jika ibunda Putri Jin Hee dulunya seorang selir tingkat 3 sebelum _nae appa_ mengangkatnya menjadi Permaisuri Arthemis, tak lama setelah Permaisuri Park, ibundaku meninggal dunia."cerita Jaejoong dengan nada halus meski matanya menatap dingin pada Jin Hee yang terlihat berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Apa itu benar, Selir Kim? Mengejutkan sekali, bukan? Tidak terbersit sedikit pun dalam pikiranku jika Permaisuri Byun yang begitu anggun dan berwibawa itu pernah menjadi seorang selir kelas 3. Itu artinya sang permaisuri berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata...Menarik!"komentar sang kaisar yang terlihat begitu tertarik dengan setiap ucapan Jaejoong tentang latar belakang Permaisuri Arthemis.

Tumbuh besar dibawah asuhan langsung Jung Heechul membuat Yunho bisa menebak dengan yakin jika saat ini pasti _yeoja_ arogan yang sangat disayanginya itu pasti sedang menyusun rencana untuk mencari tahu segala hal tentang selir barunya yang terlihat berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan dari wajahnya itu.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana cara Permaisuri Byun bisa masuk ke istana dan mencapai posisinya sekarang. Pasti bukan hal yang mudah."tambah sang kaisar lagi dengan senyum simpul dan memuji kecerdikan pangeran nakalnya dalam hati.

Kekaguman memenuhi seluruh relung hati Jaejoong saat melirik singkat pada Kaisar Jung yang dengan ahli melemparkan komentar yang terdengar ringan namun pasti akan menimbulkan spekulasi dan juga pertanyaan dalam hati _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang awalnya terlihat memihak pada Putri Jin Hee.

"Aku juga tidak tahu caranya, Yang Mulia. Mungkin Putri Jin Hee lebih tahu."sahut Jaejoong seraya menyeringai kecil pada Jin Hee yang pasti sudah ketakutan.

" _Jeonha_ , sangatlah tidak pantas untuk kita membicarakan masa lalu seorang permaisuri dengan begitu lancang. Lihat, Selir Kim pasti merasa tidak nyaman mendengarnya. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dengan komentar sang kaisar, Selir Kim."

Jung Heechul berujar lembut seraya memberikan seulas senyum pada Putri Jin Hee yang hanya mampu mengukir senyum terpaksa dibibirnya. Sang _hwangtaehu_ juga sudah memutuskan akan mencari tahu apa maksud kalimat bersayap yang diucapkan Pangeran Kim tadi. " _Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Apollo semudah ini. Lihat saja siapa yang lebih licik, pangeran kecil!",_ dengus Heechul dalam hati saat menangkap senyum tipis sang kaisar pada Pangeran Kim.

.

.

.

Tanpa seulas senyum pun sang kaisar mengucapkan maaf pada ibusuri yang terlihat sangat gusar namun bisa menyimpannya dibalik sikap anggun tak tercela itu, _"_ Duduklah selir baru agar kita bisa memulai jamuan makan siang ini."perintah Yunho dingin pada Putri Jin Hee yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan sorot kagum yang menyebalkan.

"Pangeran Kim duduklah disampingku."seru Yunho lagi tanpa peduli pada tatapan bingung para dayang yang sedang menyajikan hidangan. Sang Kaisar dengan tegas menunjuk kursi yang tepat disampingnya untuk Jaejoong yang sontak tersenyum kecil dan melirik sinis pada Jin Hee yang melotot tidak percaya karena kursi itu seharusnya adalah tempat miliknya.

Dengan anggun Jaejoong duduk dikursinya sebelum berpaling pada sosok tampan Yunho yang tampak sangat berwibawa dan sedikit dingin, sungguh berbeda dengan sosok hangat sang kaisar yang baru saja melewatkan percintaan singkat dengannya tadi. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."gumannya ringan dan hampir terkesiap saat dirasanya tangan sang kaisar meremas ringan jemarinya.

" _Jeonha,_ itu adalah..."suara Putri Jin Hee menghilang dan dia langsung menunduk takut saat melihat sang kaisar menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam dan ekspresi keras yang seolah mengancamnya.

Sepasang mata jeli Jung Heechul menangkap sekilas jemari yang bertautan dan senyum puas Pangeran Jaejoong namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini selain diam. "Kau duduklah juga, Selir Kim. Kita akan mulai makan siang ini."perintah _hwangtaehu_ Jung pada Selir Kim setelah dia puas menilai langsung seberapa jauh dan kuat hubungan yang terjalin antara putranya dengan Pangeran Kim.

Makan siang itu berjalan lancar. Hidangan yang beragam terlihat begitu menjanjikan rasa yang lezat dan akan memanjakan lidah. Para dayang hilir mudik memenuhi semua kebutuhan mereka hingga kadang Jaejoong merasa sedikit jengah, dia tidak menyangka jika istana _hwangtaehu_ akan seformal ini.

"Apa kau menyukai hidangannya, Pangeran Jaejoong? Ada hal lain yang mungkin kau inginkan?"tanya Yunho ringan seraya menyumpitkan beberapa macam lauk untuk Jaejoong meski tahu semua mata diruangan itu diam-diam sedang melihat interaksi mereka dengan rasa penasaran yang berusaha ditutupi.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng penuh semangat,"Aku suka semua hidangan lezat ini, _jeonha_. Anda juga harus makan yang banyak."tanpa ragu pangeran muda itu juga mengambilkan sejumlah lauk yang dia tahu adalah kesukaan sang kaisar yang menerimanya dengan senyum tipis.

Mata Heechul bersinar marah melihat bagaimana Yunho mengabaikan sepenuhnya Selir Kim yang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya dan sedang menatap benci pada Pangeran Kim yang seolah tidak tahu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak peduli pada banyak mata yang sedang melihat interaksi intim antara dirinya dan sang kaisar yang pasti akan menimbulkan gossip di kalangan dayang.

"Apa kau menyukai Apollo, Pangeran Kim? Bisakah kau tinggal dengan nyaman disini selama 3 tahun?"sela Heechul sengaja. Matanya sakit melihat pertunjukan kemesraan yang berlangsung tepat dihadapannya.

Dengan gerakan anggun Jaejoong membersihkan mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang ibusuri padanya. "Sangat nyaman. Aku senang sekali bisa tinggal di istana semegah Ares. Yang Mulia Jung memang sangat mengerti diriku."sepasang mata doe itu menatap lekat pada Kaisar Jung yang membalasnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Aku bahkan merasa Apollo seperti milikku sendiri hingga aku tidak merasakan perasaan canggung ataupun kesepian disini!"serunya lagi dengan penuh percaya diri. Kebencian dari ibusuri Apollo tidak akan bisa menghalangi langkah Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis untuk menjadi puncak tertinggi kerajaan besar yang kaya dan makmur ini!

Wajah angkuh dan kata-kata arogan yang sengaja diucapkan dengan nada polos itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan _hwangtaehu_ Jung, dia bahkan merasa Pangeran Kim sedang menantangnya sekaligus mengumumkan hubungan dekatnya dengan Kaisar Jung dengan cara yang begitu halus.

"Hmpfh, aku sangat mengerti maksud ucapanmu itu, Pangeran Kim."guman Heechul tajam dan penuh makna sebelum memalingkan wajahnya pada Selir Kim yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan terlihat tidak nyaman. "Bagaimana denganmu, Selir Kim? Apa kau senang dan sudah berkeliling Apollo?"tanyanya perhatian meski jika harus jujur, Jung Heechul lebih menyukai Kim Jaejoong yang cerdik daripada Kim Jin Hee yang terlihat berpura-pura santun.

.

.

Putri Jin Hee sontak tersenyum senang dalam hati saat dia menggeleng cepat dan menatap sang ibusuri. Ini kesempatannya untuk mengadukan apa yang terjadi padanya kepada _hwangtaehu_ Jung, penguasa istana dalam yang mungkin bisa membantunya agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Kaisar Jung yang bahkan tidak mau menatapnya sejak mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan ini. Sang Kaisar terlalu sibuk mengurusi si manja Pangeran Jaejoong yang memang selalu menyebalkan dan akan segera disingkirkannya!

"Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pavilliun yang kutempati, Yang Mulia. Tempat itu begitu terpencil dan membuatku takut."ucap Jin Hee dengan suara bergetar dan memasang ekspresi sedih yang diharapkannya bisa meluluhkan hati _hwangtaehu_ Jung dan juga sang kaisar yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. "Aku juga belum berkeliling Apollo karena Yang Mulia Kaisar mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan hingga tidak punya waktu untuk mengunjungiku."

Dalam hati Heechul kagum pada keberanian _yeoja_ muda yang awalnya terlihat lemah itu, namun sayang dia tidak mudah dibodohi oleh siapa pun, apalagi oleh kedua Kim yang duduk didepannya. "Pavilliun Phoebe memang sedikit terlalu kecil namun tidak terpencil. _Arra,_ besok aku akan meminta beberapa dayang untuk membersihkan dan menghias pavilliun itu sesuai keinginanmu, Selir Kim!"putus _hwangtaehu_ cepat dan tertawa dalam hati melihat sorot tidak suka dimata saudari Pangeran Kim yang pasti mengira Heechul akan memihaknya itu.

"Hmpfh, mungkin ibunda harus tahu jika mulai besok Pangeran Jaejoong yang akan mengatur semua dayang dalam istana."beritahu Yunho dengan nada tegas. Dia malas mendengar semua perhatian sang ibu pada Selir Kim yang bahkan tidak disukainya.

Jaejoong yang awalnya sedang memaki tajam sang _hwangtaehu_ dalam hati mengerjap terkejut dan langsung berpaling menatap Yunho yang terlihat santai. Dia tidak mengira jika sang kaisar akan secepat ini memberinya kepercayaan sebesar itu. Mengatur para dayang istana sama saja dengan mengatur istana dalam dan pasti saat ini _hwangtaehu_ Jung semakin membencinya. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar cepat karena rasa senang yang hampir tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Apa? Seorang tamu istana mengatur para dayang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah itu tugas Permaisuri Lee? Kau mencabut hak itu darinya, _jeonha_?"tanpa sadar Heechul menaikkan suaranya seraya melirik tajam pada Pangeran Kim yang hanya diam.

Sang _hwangtaehu_ sangat terkejut dengan keputusan besar yang diambil oleh putranya tanpa bertanya ataupun mempertimbangkan saran darinya terlebih dahulu. Mengatur istana dalam? Apa Yunho sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Secantik dan semenawan apapun Pangeran Kim, dia tetap adalah seorang _namja_ yang tidak akan mengerti apapun tentang tugas dayang!

"Bukan mencabut haknya, aku hanya mengambil apa yang tidak sepantasnya jadi milik Lee Saera! Tentu ibunda setuju denganku tentang itu, bukan?"sang kaisar mengatakannya dengan tegas karena dia tahu _hwangtaehu_ menentang keras keputusannya ini bukan karena menyukai Permaisuri Lee namun karena rasa tidak sukanya pada Jaejoong.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari sang _hwangtaehu_ yang seperti menahan amarah dan Selir Kim yang melayangkan tatapan bengis pada Jaejoong yang acuh, Yunho segera berdiri dan memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya. "Dan mungkin ibunda perlu tahu, Pangeran Kim bukan sekedar tamu untuk Apollo. Dia akan lebih dari itu!"

.

.

" _Aku akan segera menyingkirkanmu apa pun caranya Kim Jaejoong! Posisi Permaisuri Jung hanya boleh menjadi milikku!"_

Tangan Jin Hee mencengkram erat rok hanboknya saat melihat punggung ramping Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu Athena bersama sang kaisar. Sudah cukup dia dipermalukan dan sekarang Jin Hee akan menunjukkan pada adiknya yang kurang ajar itu jika menentangnya akan berujung pada kematian.

.

.

 **KOTA APOLLO**

Ini pertama kalinya Cho Kyuhyun menjelajahi ibukota Apollo yang ternyata tampak begitu indah dan semarak pada malam hari. Jalanan di sekitar pusat kota ini menawarkan berbagai hiburan malam, mulai dari rumah-rumah hiburan yang berisi para _giseang_ cantik sampai pada sejumlah toko penjual minuman terlihat penuh dengan tamu yang datang dari berbagai kalangan dan berbaur menjadi satu.

Dengan sebotol minuman di mejanya, Kyuhyun menikmati kesendiriannya setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawa informasi penting baginya. Sepasang mata Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling tempat itu dengan acuh hingga tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya. "Kenapa dia ada disini?"guman Kyuhyun penasaran sambil berdiri dan mulai mengikuti Pangeran Jung Changmin yang berjalan sendirian.

.

.

Nalurinya yang tajam mengatakan pada Changmin jika ada yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dan sekarang sedang mengawasinya yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan sejumlah _gisaeng_ menyebalkan yang berusaha menghiburnya dengan candaan basi mereka. Setiap kali pikirannya kalut, Changmin memang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan minum dan menghibur dirinya dengan para _yeoja_ berpoles bedak tebal di rumah hiburan ini.

"Pergi! Aku mau sendiri malam ini!"usir Changmin kasar pada primadona tempat ini yang langsung merengut masam sebelum mengukir senyum manja lagi padanya.

"Tuan tidak ingin menikmati sesuatu yang hangat di malam yang dingin ini?"

Bukannya senang dengan suara penuh rayuan dan juga belaian tangan nakal _gisaeng_ itu ditubuhnya, Changmin malah merasa semakin kesal hingga tanpa sadar didorongnya tubuh kurus _gisaeng_ itu hingga jatuh dan menimbulkan keributan yang mendorong beberapa penjaga rumah hiburan datang menghampirinya dengan wajah marah.

"Apa maksud anda melukai primadona tempat ini? Cari mati?"berang salah satu penjaga bersenjata pada Changmin yang malah menyeringai acuh sambil minum. "Seret dia keluar dan hajar sampai tidak berani menginjak kaki di sini!"perintah penjaga itu lagi saat melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari tamu yang bersikap arogan itu.

Sepasang mata gelap Jung Changmin menyipit tajam saat berdiri dan bersikap menantang pada para penjaga bertubuh besar itu. "Ingin menyeretku keluar? Huh! Aku bahkan bisa meratakan tempat ini dan membunuh kalian semua! Berani sekali kau!"desisnya dengan suara sedingin es.

Suara dingin yang berisi ancaman itu membuat para penjaga rumah hiburan marah dan langsung menyerang Changmin yang masih berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi datar. Hampir saja tongkat panjang itu mengenai bahu Changmin saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menahan kuat tongkat itu seraya menendang keras penjaga yang melakukan penyerangan.

"Kalian harus melewatiku dulu sebelum bisa menyentuhnya!"

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin besar membuat Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Sejak diawal usia remajanya, telah banyak yang mengagumi kecantikan wajahnya yang membuat Permaisuri Byun semakin membencinya. Hanya saja, kala itu Jaejoong menentang keras setiap ucapan itu karena dia lahir sebagai seorang _namja_ yang seharusnya berwajah tampan dan bertubuh kekar serta mengangkat pedang di medan perang.

Sekarang, Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis sangat mensyukuri apa yang ada pada dirinya. Rupa menawan yang terpantul di cermin besar itu telah membawanya pada takdir besar dimana Kaisar Jung dari Apollo telah menunggunya. Otak cerdik dibalik rupa menawan ini pula yang akan membawanya pada posisi tertinggi sebagai penguasa Apollo nantinya. Tinggal beberapa langkah maka tujuan Pangeran Arthemis ini akan tercapai!

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, Yang Mulia?"

Boa yang sedang menyisir rambut panjang yang hampir mencapai setengah punggung itu merasa heran melihat bagaimana Pangeran Kim tersenyum simpul dengan sepasang mata doe yang berbinar penuh ambisi. "Apa sesuatu terjadi saat anda bersama _hwangtaehu_?"tanyanya kemudian karena tidak biasanya Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Bukannya menjawab rasa penasaran dayang kepercayaannya, Jaejoong malah mengatakan hal lain yang sontak membuat Boa terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin kau menjalankan perintahku besok! Kehadirannya tidak boleh menjadi ancaman untukku!"mata Jaejoong menatap penuh arti pada Boa melalui cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya.

"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkan dia, bukankah hari ini Yang Mulia sudah menunjukkan pada semua orang jika tidak ada yang bisa meremehkan pengaruh anda lagi pada Kaisar Jung!"sahut Boa pelan seraya mengikat longgar rambut panjang pangeran yang disayanginya itu.

Senyum kecil terulas dibibir merah Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya membayangkan semua kasih sayang dan dukungan penuh Yunho untuknya. "Aku hanya belum merasa puas sebelum semua keinginanku tercapai, Boa!"seru Jaejoong dengan nada kekanakkan tanpa menyadari jika Boa sudah keluar dari kamarnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan semua keinginanmu tercapai, pangeran nakal!"

.

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS**

"Minumlah obat dari tabib dulu, Yang Mulia."

Suara lembut dari dayang utama yang melayaninya diacuhkan sepenuhnya oleh Permaisuri Byun yang memilih memejamkan matanya sembari meremas kuat bagian perutnya yang akhir-akhirnya ini sering sekali terasa sakit yang membuatnya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Tabib mengatakan ini hanyalah masalah pencernaan namun Permaisuri Byun mulai meragukan keterangan _namja_ tua itu!

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau minum obat tak berguna itu!"

"Yang Mulia, anda akan tambah sakit jika obat ini tidak di minum."

Song Jian, dayang utama yang mengurus semua kebutuhan Permaisuri Byun diam-diam mengulum senyum tipis saat melihat _yeoja_ paro baya yang licik dan kejam itu bergelung kesakitan berusaha duduk sambil memaki lirih. "Mari hamba bantu Yang Mulia."dengan telaten dayang Song meminumkan ramuan yang akan mengantar Permaisuri Byun pergi sejauh mungkin dari sang _daegun_ Kim yang akan menjadi Raja Arthemis!

" _Kau hanya merasakan apa yang dirasakan Permaisuri Park dulu! Nikmati saja sampai ajal menjemputmu!",_ guman Song Jian dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua readers yang mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk meninggalkan reviews-nya, mungkin beberapa ide dari review kalian akan dimasukkan dalam cerita. Mpreg? Kita lihat saja, bukan kejutan kalau di spoiler.

Jejung selalu menang? Tidak, karena Jejung akan segera mengalami kekalahan pertamanya.

Selir Ming sudah berakhir? Maybe tapi Permaisuri Lee gak mungkin disingkirkan dari istana semudah itu, bukan?

Perselisihan antara sang kaisar dan pangeran kim? Sebenarnya ini uda pernah saat Jejung mengira sang kaisar hanya menginginkan ragawinya tapi nanti akan dipikirkan apa perselisihan mereka yang akan memperkuat rasa saling percaya mereka.

SEE YOU ^^


	29. Chapter 28 - REVENGE!

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **.**

 **PAVILLIUN HESTIA**

"Sang Kaisar memberikannya hak penuh untuk mengatur semua dayang istana dalam dan _hwangtaehu_ Jung hanya diam? Kau yakin itu?"

"Hamba mendengarnya sendiri, Permaisuri Lee."

Sahutan pelan dan tegas dari sosok bercadar hitam yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu mengubah seluruh ekspresi wajah cantik Permaisuri Lee yang awalnya tidak percaya dengan laporan itu menjadi segelap malam yang penuh dengan dendam. Dia telah mengorbankan hidupnya selama 7 tahun menjadi boneka Jung Yunho yang kejam dan arogan bukan untuk berakhir seperti ini. Tahta Permaisuri Jung harus tetap menjadi miliknya meski darah harus tumpah karenanya!

Semua tindakan pangeran penghuni Ares itu tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi! Kali Pangeran Kim dari Arthemis sudah bertindak terlalu jauh dan harus ada yang menghentikannya sebelum Apollo jatuh ke tangan pangeran licik yang sudah berhasil memperdaya Kaisar Jung! Walaupun Lee Saera harus berterima kasih karena pangeran kurang ajar itu berhasil menyingkirkan Selir Ming yang selalu mengganggu jalannya!

"Pergilah ke rumah Menteri Lee dan berikan padanya surat ini! Jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu!"perintah Permaisuri Lee pelan setelah dia menulis beberapa kalimat pada secarik kertas kecil yang diserahkannya pada sosok bercadar itu. "Pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutimu!"

"Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia!"

Dari jendela kamarnya yang gelap, Lee Saera melihat ke sekeliling Hestia yang sekarang sepi menyerupai kuburan. Tangannya menggepal kuat menahan semua emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Saat ini memang tidak ada yang bisa diandalkannya tapi bukan berarti pengaruhnya hilang begitu saja karena masih ada beberapa pengikuti Menteri Lee yang tersebar dalam istana.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau sudah membuatku dipermalukan, tersingkir dan menjadi sampah di istanaku sendiri. Sekarang kau akan membayar semua kesombonganmu itu dengan mahal! Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dari sekedar pemuas nafsu Kaisar Jung!"desis Permaisuri Lee dengan senyum kejam.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan semua keinginanmu tercapai, pangeran nakal!"

Bisikan kecil yang diikuti hembusan nafas hangat serta belaian lembut pada kulit lehernya yang tidak tertutupi hanbok tipis yang dikenakannya membuat Jaejoong membuka cepat matanya yang tadi terpenjam dan sontak tersenyum lebar. Melalui cermin besar dihadapannya Jaejoong bisa melihat Kaisar Jung yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot hangat penuh cinta.

"Benarkah, _jeonha_? Meski keinginanku akan semakin tidak masuk akal?"suara lembut itu seakan meminta kepastian dari Yunho yang sekarang memeluknya erat dari arah belakang.

Sekilas sang kaisar mencium lembut kening pangeran nakal yang selalu penuh ambisi dan semangat untuk menang itu,"Tentu saja, bukankah semua kejadian hari ini sudah membuktikannya _, nae sarang_? Kekuasaan yang kau miliki sekarang akan membuat semua orang takut sekaligus menghormatimu, pangeran nakal!"

Jung Yunho suka melihat pantulan bayangannya dengan Jaejoong di cermin besar berukiran indah itu. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi saat bersama. Halus dan kasar. Besar dan ramping. Tangan besar Kaisar Jung yang melingkari tubuh ramping Pangeran Kim terasa begitu tepat berada disana sedangkan cara _namja_ cantik itu bersandar padanya seolah mendorong sisi protektif sang kaisar yang sudah berjanji akan selalu melindunginya.

Selama ini Jung Yunho selalu memimpikan dirinya akan menemukan pasangan yang bisa mengerti semua pikiran dan tindakannya, yang terburuk sekali pun karena harus diakui dia adalah _namja_ yang keras, kejam dan selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk meraih kemenangan. Pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Arthemis ini seperti takdir yang sudah disiapkan untuknya karena Kim Jaejoong yang licik dan cerdik serta tidak takut padanya adalah bentuk dari segala impiannya.

Perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh Kaisar Jung yang masih berdiri dan memeluk ringan tubuhnya. "Itu belum cukup, Yunho-ah! Aku memang ingin Permaisuri Lee dan para selir bodoh itu takut dan hormat padaku, begitu juga semua penghuni istana dalam. Aku juga sangat bahagia kau memberiku kepercayaan besar namun yang terpenting..."sepasang mata bulat itu menatap langsung pada Yunho yang sekarang membelai lembut rambut panjangnya sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada ragu.

"Aku juga ingin _hwangtaehu_ Jung bisa menyukaiku dan mau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan? Apa aku meminta terlalu banyak, _jeonha_? Aku hanya ingin merasa diterima bukan karena anda mendukungku!"suara yang awalnya terdengar kesal itu sekarang berubah sendu dengan tatapan mata memohon yang jarang ditunjukkan Jaejoong pada siapapun.

Bibir tebal sang kaisar mengulaskan senyum lebar saat menarik Jaejoong berdiri dan menangkup wajah rupawan yang terlihat datar itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang sedang membuat Jaejoong gelisah dan sisi rapuh dari Pangeran Arthemis begitu mengejutkan namun manis hingga mendorong Yunho untuk melabuhkan ciuman kecil dibibirnya yang setengah terbuka itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dan keluhan Jaejoong dengan nada serius.

"Jangan khawatir apalagi memikirkan itu, _chagiya._ _Hwangtaehu_ pasti akan menerimamu bukan hanya karena aku mencintaimu tapi karena dirimu sendiri! Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah buktikan jika kau lebih pantas dari semua orang untuk berdiri disampingku!"tegas sang kaisar dengan yakin hingga Jaejoong memeluknya erat. "Pangeran nakalku ini ternyata selain sangat berambisi, juga punya sifat rapuh yang menggemaskan!"goda Yunho seraya tertawa kecil karena melihat sorot tidak suka Jaejoong saat dirinya dinilai rapuh.

Kembali sang kaisar melumat bibir merah itu meski pemiliknya tidak membalas sama sekali ciumannya, malah memukul ringan bahunya. "Tapi aku suka sekali dengan sikapmu yang selalu penuh kejutan ini, Jaejoongie. Apa yang kau inginkan tidak berlebihan sama sekali! Kita memang harus mengejar semua hal yang kita inginkan dengan penuh tekad!"ujar sang kaisar seraya mengangkat tubuh ramping yang mengenakan hanbok tipis itu dalam gendongannya.

Refleks Jaejoong menggalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher kekar itu. "Termasuk dengan menghalalkan semua cara?"tanyanya telak dengan mata tajam pada sang kaisar yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ranjang besar miliknya. "Aku boleh melakukan apapun juga agar _hwangtaehu_ menerimaku?"desaknya lagi dengan seringai tipis saat Yunho hanya menatapnya tajam namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Yunho bisa mendengar sedikit nada mengancam dari suara lembut dan bibir yang sedang menyeringai kecil itu namun bukannya terkejut, kaisar tampan itu akhirnya malah tertawa keras saat merebahkan tubuh ramping itu diatas ranjang yang menguarkan aroma vanilla yang seperti candu untuknya.

"Kebaikan atau mungkin dosa apa yang telah kulakukan dimasa lampu hingga dewa mengirimkanku seseorang seperti dirimu, Pangeran Kim? Kau membuatku hampir gila karena semua ulah dan pesona mematikanmu itu!"bisik sang kaisar tepat dibibir merah yang dilumatnya kuat hingga pemiliknya mengerang kecil.

Sepasang mata doe itu mendelik tajam pada sang kaisar yang baru saja menciumnya kasar dan sekarang berbaring nyaman disampingnya sembari mengusap rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah. "Tentu saja kebaikanmu _, jeonha_ hingga sang dewa mengirimku padamu."bisik Jaejoong penuh percaya dirinya seraya merapatkan tubuh mereka yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. "Memangnya seperti apa aku? Apa suatu hari kau akan memberikan Apollo padaku?"tanyanya tiba-tiba hingga Yunho tertawa keras.

"Licik, cerdik, berambisi sekaligus polos dan sangat cantik."papar Yunho satu persatu sambil membelai wajah indah Jaejoong yang tersenyum sombong hingga sang kaisar membuang segala akal sehatnya dan mulai memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil seputar wajah rupawan itu sementara tangannya yang nakal mulai membuka ikatan longgar hanbok tipis yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan lekuk ramping sang Pangeran Arthemis.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terlena dengan semua ciuman lembut dan sentuhan intim yang terasa begitu manis dan menggoda itu, dia juga membalas setiap ciuman kasar dari bibir sang kaisar yang sepanas api dengan penuh semangat dan mendesah pelan saat dirasanya kain tipis yang melindungi tubuhnya sudah terlepas karena tangan nakal Kaisar Jung.

"Euhh...Nakal...Ohh..."desah Jaejoong pelan saat dirasanya jari-jari panjang itu membelai sekaligus meremas ringan bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Tidak suka merasa kalah dan terus mendesah dibawah sang kaisar mendorong pangeran nakal itu menarik kuat kepala sang kaisar dan memberi jejak merah tepat dileher _namja_ penguasa Apollo itu sebelum mulutnya berbisik pelan di telinga sang kaisar seraya membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Kau akan terkejut saat tahu selicik dan secerdik apa aku, Yang Mulia!"guman Jaejoong seraya mengerling nakal, sekarang posisinya adalah berada diatas tubuh besar telanjang sang kaisar yang tersenyum lebar dan menatapnya dengan sorot menantang.

"Buat aku terkejut, pangeran nakal!"

Suara tegas Yunho terdengar penuh tantangan yang diikuti seringai lebar saat dia memeluk kuat tubuh ramping yang membuat hasratnya membara. Dia yakin sekali Jaejoong akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang akan berusaha menghalangi jalannya untuk menuju puncak dan Yunho akan duduk diam melihat usahanya diatas menara tertinggi yang akan didaki oleh pangeran berwajah rupawan yang sedang duduk diatas perutnya ini.

"Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang kau ucapkan sekarang, Jung Yunho!"

Kedua _namja_ yang sedang dipenuhi gairah itu kemudian saling berpelukan erat dan berbagi tatapan tajam sebelum senyum lembut terukir dibibir keduanya yang bagaikan 2 kepingan yang disatukan. Desahan pelan dan erangan kecil silih berganti terdengar samar dari kamar indah yang menjadi saksi bisu dari cinta terlarang Kaisar Jung dengan Pangeran Arthemis.

"Aku mencintaimu..."ucap keduanya serampak saat tubuh mereka menyatu dan tangan mereka saling bertautan menjadi satu kesatuan.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN PHOEBE**

Botol kecil berisi bubuk putih itu digenggam erat oleh Jin Hee yang sedang menatap lekat pada pohon-pohon jelek yang mengeliling seluruh pavilliun menyedihkan yang diberikan padanya. Jamuan makan siang tadi membuktikan padanya jika apa yang dikatakan ibundanya sebelum dia datang ke Apollo benar terjadi.

Pangeran Jaejoong yang dibencinya namun selalu dimanja Raja Kim dan seluruh Arthemis itu telah memulai langkah pertamanya untuk membuat Jin Hee menderita dan terkucilkan!

"Kau salah besar jika aku akan menyerah begitu saja, Jaejoongie! Mungkin kau lupa tapi aku ini adalah putri Permaisuri Byun yang sudah berhasil menyingkirkan ibumu yang bodoh itu dari singgasana Arthemis!"guman Jin Hee lirih dengan mata bersorot ambisi.

Saat ini dia mungkin kalah dalam mencuri perhatian sang kaisar yang mungkin masih merasa tertantang untuk menaklukkan saudara tirinya yang berparas seindah malaikat gelap itu tapi lihat saja, bubuk putih ini akan memastikan Jaejoong mati dan sang kaisar akan menjadi miliknya segera.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu adik kecil. Kau pasti akan meminta para dayang bodohmu itu untuk datang dan mencari apa saja yang mencurigakan!"

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN ATHENA**

Xi Luhan menatap lelah pada sang _hwangtaehu_ yang terus saja berjalan mengelilingi ruang belajar sambil mendesah setiap beberapa menit. Luhan tahu dan melihat semua apa yang terjadi selama makan siang tadi. Saat ini pasti _hwangtaehu_ pasti sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Pangeran Kim tetap pada posisinya sebagai tamu Apolllo.

Dalam hati, Luhan merasa senang melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan sang kaisar dengan Pangeran Arthemis itu. Mereka terlihat begitu cocok disandingkan bersama, tampan dan cantik. Keras, cerdik, penuh ambisi dan licik adalah kata sifat yang paling tepat ditujukan pada Yang Mulia Jung dan Pangeran Kim.

"Kau lihat betapa angkuhnya dia saat menatap Selir Kim?"desis Jung Heechul untuk keseribu kalinya pada dayang kesayangannya yang hanya bisa mendesah kecil.

"Tapi dia sangat sopan pada anda, Yang Mulia."jawab Luhan jujur, juga untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sepasang mata Heechul mendelik tajam pada Luhan yang hanya tersenyum tipis,"Kau menyukainya, Luhannie? Katakan pendapatmu tentang dia!"tuntut Heechul tegas karena dia selalu bisa mengandalkan penilaian Luhan tentang seseorang.

"Bolehkan hamba berkata jujur?"tanya Luhan ragu namun saat melihat anggukan cepat Heechul, dia segera bicara dengan nada tenang. "Pangeran Kim terlihat sangat pintar dan juga licik. Sekilas dia begitu mirip dengan anda, Yang Mulia. Sosoknya juga begitu menawan dan anggun meski dia seorang _namja_ tapi hal yang terpenting hamba suka melihat bagaimana Pangeran Kim bisa membuat Kaisar Jung tertawa."

Heechul terdiam dan berpikir.

Tawa Yunho adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka bagi Heechul dan dia baru menyadari jika selama makan siang tadi, putranya itu beberapa kali tersenyum dan tertawa. Semua itu ditujukan pada Pangeran Kim yang dianggap Heechul sudah terlalu lancang mencampuri masalah istana dalam yang harus berada dibawah kekuasaannya!

"Luhan, aku ingin kau mencari tahu apa maksud ucapan aneh Pangeran Kim tentang Permaisuri Byun!"

.

.

.

.

 **KOTA APOLLO**

"Anda tidak terluka?"

Pandangan khawatir Kyuhyun menelusuri tubuh tinggi Pangeran Changmin yang hanya berbalut hanbok sederhana. Mencari luka yang mungkin saja tidak terlihat olehnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika tindakannya diam-diam mengikuti pangeran muda itu akan berakhir dengan keributan di rumah hiburan yang dipenuhi oleh para _namja_ hidung belang.

"Tidak! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau salah satu pengawal Pangeran Kim?"mata tajam Changmin memancar sorot penuh kecurigaan pada _namja_ berkulit putih yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya setelah membantunya menghajar sejumlah orang bayaran rumah bordil ini yang sudah bersikap kurang ajar.

"Benar, namaku Cho Kyuhyun!"jawab Kyuhyun sopan. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya dalam situasi aneh ini, terlebih tatapan dingin Pangeran Jung itu seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Dalam hati Changmin memaki kasar nasib sialnya yang harus bertemu dengan pengawal Pangeran Jaejoong, ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengenalnya di luar istana dan Changmin tidak suka itu. Tidak seorang pun selain kembarannya yang tahu dia suka menyelinap keluar untuk melakukan beberapa hal.

"Baik, dengar pengawal Cho. Aku ingin kau menyembunyikan masalah pertemuan kita malam ini. Tak seorang pun tidak boleh tahu aku menyelinap keluar dari istana apalagi mengunjungi tempat ini! Kau mengerti?"ucap Changmin pelan namun penuh penekanan dan diikuti sorot mata mengancam.

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak melihat sorot gelap yang mengancam itu, mungkin dia akan dengan mudah melupakan pertemuan ini namun ancaman terselubung yang dilontarkan Pangeran Jung ini malah menambah rasa penasaran Kyuhyun tentang apa tujuan dari kedua Pangeran Jung mendekati Jaejoong.

"Anda bisa percaya padaku!"serunya tegas dengan wajah datar.

Changmin menyeringai kecil mendengar jawaban tegas yang memang diinginkannya itu,"Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang karena aku juga mau kembali ke istana. Jangan ikuti aku!"gumannya pelan seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum simpul dibelakangnya.

"Andai kau tahu, Pangeran Jung. Semakin dilarang, aku akan semakin penasaran!"

.

.

.

 **JIANGMI**

Sepasang mata _Daegun_ Kim bersinar senang saat mendengar setiap ucapan yang terlontar jelas dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri didepannya. Kabar baik itu sudah mereka tunggu sejak lama. Jaejoong pasti akan senang jika tahu pencarian mereka selama ini telah membuahkan hasil dan balas dendam itu akan terlaksana. Sekarang jalan Kim Jin Hyuk menuju singgasana Arthemis akan terbuka lebar.

"Menurut laporan, tuan Kim akan tiba bersama orang itu di ibukota Arthemis dalam 3 hari!"lapor Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara datar meski dalam hati dia ikut senang karena akhirnya semua kebusukan Permaisuri Byun akan terbongkar meski harus mengorbankan masa depan Pangeran Jaejoong yang sekarang harus tinggal di Apollo.

Park Yoochun menatap tajam pada sang _daegun_ yang tampak sedang berpikir keras sambil menatap ke langit yang dihiasi ribuan bintang yang begitu indah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Keadaan Jaejoongie?"tanya jenderal perang Arthemis yang sangat mengerti kedekatan kedua saudara sepupunya itu.

"Apa kita bisa meninggalkannya sekarang? Aku masih merasa tempat ini jauh dari kata aman untuknya! Selain, Kaisar Jung, semua memusuhi Jaejoongie. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikku itu? Dia satu-satunya milikku yang paling berharga!"suara sang _daegun_ terdengar sedih dan ekspresi wajahnya yang khawatir membuat Yoochun terdiam.

"Anda harus melakukan apa yang harus anda lakukan, Yang Mulia! Anda harus mencegah rencana jahat Permaisuri Byun! Pangeran Kim akan baik-baik saja karena ada hamba dan juga Kaisar Jung yang akan selalu melindungi keselamatannya!"Kyuhyun berusaha menyakinkan _daegun_ Kim yang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar! Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah membuat Kaisar Jung bersumpah untuk melindungi Jaejoong dari siapa pun? Saat ini kehadiranmu sudah dibutuhkan di Arthemis. Rencanamu tidak boleh gagal!"seru Yoochun tegas karena saat ini jalan itu sudah terbuka lebar dan keraguan tidak boleh membayangi hati sang _daegun._

Kim Jin Hyuk memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum berbalik dan menatap dingin kedua _namja_ yang selalu mendukung setiap langkahnya. "Baiklah, kita akan pulang ke Arthemis besok siang. Siapkan semuanya dengan baik, Jenderal Park!"perintahnya pada Yoochun yang tersenyum puas.

"Dan kau, Kyuhyun! Aku ingin kau menjaga Jaejoong dengan nyawamu! Singkirkan semua yang menghalangi langkahnya!"

.

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS**

Mulut Yong Jun terbuka lebar saat melihat dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Rumah besar itu tampak begitu mewah dan seumur hidup baru kali ini dia masuk dan menginjak kaki di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang berharga itu. Dengan tangan gemetar Yong Jun meraih salah satu hiasan dari keramik indah yang terpajang di ruang tamu tempat Junsu meninggalkannya.

"Kau suka disini?"

Suara ramah Kim Junsu sedikit mengejutkan Yong Jun yang segera meletakkan keramik yang tadi sempat ingin dicurinya itu. "Ini lebih dari yang kubayangkan, tuan Kim. Apa ini rumah seorang pangeran? Apa aku akan menjadi pengawal disini?"tanya Yong Jun dengan senyum lebar.

"Bukan, ini rumah pribadiku. Kau memang akan menjadi pengawal tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau harus belajar tentang bagaimana cara bersikap yang baik dan juga sedikit tata cara. Aku juga tidak suka kau terlalu banyak bicara! Satu lagi, ingat sumpah yang sudah kau ucapkan karena aku benci seorang pembohong!"

Beberapa pelayan dan pengawal berseragam masuk saat Junsu sedang mengatakan beberapa larangan yang harus dipatuhi Yong Jun selama tinggal bersamanya. "Kau bisa ikut dengan mereka. Pelajari dengan cepat semua yang mereka ajarkan!"perintah Junsu dengan nada tegas pada Yong Jun yang masih memasang wajah senang. "Jangan buat aku menyesal telah menolongmu, Yong Jun!"

"Aku akan menepati semua sumpahku untuk selalu mengabdi pada anda meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekali pun!"seru Yong Jun dengan suara keras yang membuat Junsu tersenyum puas dan menepuk keras bahunya.

Dalam hati, Kim Junsu menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya rencana mereka akan berjalan lancar karena sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun mata-mata yang dikirim Menteri Xi berhasil melacak keberadaan Yong Jun yang sudah ada ditangannya. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu menunggu _daegun_ Kim pulang dari Apollo.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk semua reviews, untuk yang selalu memberikan supports dan tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan AA. Sedikit notice, gw menulis sebuah cerita tidak mungkin setiap chapter hanya tentang role cast, bukan? Semua support cast juga harus diperhatikan karena mereka juga dibutuhkan untuk membangun sebuah cerita agar lebih bisa dinikmati dan dimengerti.

 **Ini adalah awal dari bersatunya musuh Pangeran Kim (?), Akan ada disisi mana** _ **hwangtaehu**_ **Jung (?), Apa yang akan terjadi setelah sang daegun pergi?**

 **PS : MULAI MINGGU DEPAN GW AKAN MENGUPDATE FF DIATAS JAM 7 MALAM KARENA BULAN PUASA AKAN DI MULAI.**

.

 **TEASER CHAP 29**

"dengarkan aku, jaejoongie. Ini tidak seperti..."

"aku seharusnya sudah tahu semua akan berubah begitu anda bosan padaku! Ternyata apa yang dikatakan hwangtaehu jung tidak salah. Aku ini hanya tamu apollo yang harus tahu diri!"

"cukup! Aku tidak suka mendengar kau mengucapkan semua hal bodoh itu! kau bukan tamu disini dan aku hanya sedang terkejut!"

"maaf jika aku lancang, yang mulia tapi bisakah anda meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"dia...dia..pangeran kim pingsan dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa!"

"apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dia baik-baik saja tadi pagi!"

"hamba tidak tahu yang mulia! Sesaat tadi pangeran kim masih berkomentar tentang rasa sup-nya yang aneh dan tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri!"

"panggil semua tabib istana!"

"yang mulia, ternyata pangeran kim sedang..."

.

.

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS!


	30. Chapter 29- GOOD BYE, DAEGUN KIM

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **.**

 **APOLLO**

"Haruskah secepat ini, _hyung_? Kapan kau akan mengunjungiku lagi?"

Sang _daegun_ memeluk erat tubuh ramping adik kesayangannya. Kim Jin Hyuk juga tidak ingin pergi secepat ini namun keadaan menghendakinya dan Jaejoong juga sudah tahu hal ini tak akan bisa terelakkan. Rasa tak rela dan sedih menyeruak dalam dada _daegun_ Kim yang jarang sekali menunjukkan perasaannya. Ini akan menjadi kali pertama sang _daegun_ jauh dari _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya karena selama ini Kim Jin Hyuk selalu berusaha agar Jaejoong selalu ada dalam jangkauannya.

Apapun yang dilakukannya sekarang atau di masa depan nanti, Kim Jin Hyuk akan selalu memastikan jika adiknya itu bahagia meski dia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan maupun nyawanya sendiri!

"Setelah semua selesai dan bisa kukendalikan, pasti aku akan segera datang untuk mengunjungimu. Saat itu kau sudah harus memiliki Apollo ditanganmu, pangeran kecilku! Berjanjilah kau akan kuat dan tegar menghadapi semua orang yang mungkin akan mencelakakanmu. Tegakkan terus kepalamu dan jangan pernah biarkan perasaanmu mempengaruhi setiap keputusanmu!"guman Jin Hyuk pelan namun sangat tegas tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang mengangguk kecil.

Kemarin adalah hari bahagia untuk Jaejoong karena mulai hari ini, Kaisar Jung memberikan kekuasaan atas para dayang ditangannya, namun pagi ini dari Kyuhyun, dia tahu jika apa yang selama ini mereka rencanakan telah mendapat titik terang dan sang _daegun_ harus kembali ke Arthemis secepatnya. Dalam sudut hati terkecilnya Jaejoong merasa takut dan gentar harus tinggal di Apollo tanpa sang _hyung_ yang selalu bisa dipercayainya.

Setelah sang _daegun_ pergi, Jaejoong akan sendirian ditempat ini dan hanya bisa menaruh kepercayaannya pada sang penguasa Apollo berwajah keras yang sejak tadi menatap lekat dirinya dan juga sang _daegun_ yang terus bicara padanya dengan suara pelan. Tangan Jaejoong mencengkram kuat lengan Jin Hyuk seolah takut ditinggalkan.

"Kabari aku terus, _hyungie._ Saat kita bertemu lagi, kau juga harus sudah menjadi Raja Arthemis!"suara Jaejoong terdengar tegas meski sepasang matanya berkilau airmata yang sekuat tenaga ditahannya saat dia dengan enggan melepaskan pelukan sang _daegun_ disekeliling tubuhnya. Waktu keberangkatan itu sudah tiba!

Pangeran kedua Arthemis itu juga bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kaisar Jung yang sekarang sedang menggenggam kuat jemarinya yang terasa dingin. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan anda, Yang Mulia Kim."dengan suara bergetar Jaejoong memberikan hormat formal pada sang _daegun_ yang membelai sayang kepalanya.

Bersama sejak kecil membuat sang _daegun_ tahu jika saat ini adiknya sedang bersedih dan takut pada apa yang mungkin terjadi dalam hidup mereka yang dipenuhi intrik dan pengkhinatan. Kepulangan sang _daegun_ adalah untuk memulai era baru Arthemis dan itu pasti tidak mudah dan akan mengorbankan banyak sekali darah dan keringat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Pangeran Jaejoong. Jangan bertindak gegabah dan pastikan semua hal yang sudah kukatakan selalu kau ingat!"pesan Jin Hyuk lagi pada Jaejoong yang kadang masih sering bertindak menuruti emosinya.

"Anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir, _Daegun_ Kim karena Pangeran Jaejoong akan selalu aman dan bahagia tinggal di Apollo! Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan hal itu untuknya!"tegas Yunho seraya memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar pelan. Bisa dilihatnya pangeran nakal yang biasanya terlihat angkuh itu begitu sedih saat melihat rombongan yang akan segera membawa sang _daegun_ pergi dari Apollo.

Senyum formal terulas dibibir sang _daegun_ yang sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Dengan sikap sopan tak tercela, _daegun_ Kim memberi hormat pada penguasa Apollo yang sudah bersumpah padanya itu. "Aku menaruh semua kepercayaanku pada anda, Kaisar Jung! Tolong jaga sumpah anda dan perlakukan adikku dengan baik karena sebelum 3 tahun itu berlalu, aku masih bisa mengubah semua keputusanku!"

Dalam hati Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana _hyung-_ nya masih berusaha mengintimidasi dan mengancam Yunho yang tampaknya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ucapan tajam sang _daegun_ padanya. Tangan Kaisar Apollo itu mengerat dilengan Jaejoong yang dipeluknya ringan.

"Selamat jalan, _daegun_ Kim! Hari akan semakin sore!"seru sang kaisar tegas dengan nada mengusir yang tidak disembunyikannya hingga beberapa pengawal sang _daegun_ yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul.

Perlahan Jaejoong menyelipkan tangannya diantara jemari besar Yunho yang tadinya terkepal erat. "Kaisar Jung pasti akan memperlakukan aku dengan amat sangat baik. Jadi, _hyung_ jangan khawatir dan lakukan saja semua yang perlu kau lakukan di Arthemis!"ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum sombong seraya memeluk kuat sang _daegun_.

"Jaga adikku!"guman sang _daegun_ pelan pada Kaisar Jung yang langsung mengangguk tegas.

Semua pengawal Arthemis termasuk Pangeran Park memberikan hormat terakhir pada Sang penguasa Apollo sebelum berangkat untuk memulai perjalanan panjang mereka menuju Arthemis dimasa masa depan yang baru sudah menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal _, daegun_ Kim! Semoga perjalananmu menuju neraka akan menyenangkan!"

Kim Jin Hee berguman pelan seraya menyeringai kecil. Putri Arthemis itu memang sejak tadi berdiri dibalik salah satu pilar di sekitar gerbang utama Apollo untuk menyaksikan sendiri jika benar sang _daegun_ yang selalu saja membela Jaejoong sudah pergi. Mata Jin Hee menyorotkan kebencian pada punggung Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang dipeluk lembut oleh Kaisar Jung yang seharusnya hanya boleh memilihnya.

Dengan mulut terkatup rapat, yeoja muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat untuk kembali ke pavilliun jelek yang diberikan padanya. Semua kebahagiaan dan kemenangan Jaejoong itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena sekarang Jin Hee punya orang yang bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk melenyapkan saudaranya yang angkuh itu!

"Jangan katakan pada siapa pun jika kau membawaku untuk melihat kepergian sang _daegun_!"perintah Jin Hee sambil berjalan cepat disamping seorang dayang yang dikirimkan sendiri oleh _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang tampaknya lebih menyukainya daripada Jaejoong.

"Mulut hamba akan selalu tertutup, Selir Kim."sahut Dayang Seulgie dengan senyum penuh makna yang tidak disadari oleh Jin Hee yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata bulat yang sedang menahan airmata itu terus menatap lekat rombongan Arthemis yang sudah membawa sang _daegun_ pergi darinya itu hingga menghilang dari balik gerbang tinggi yang mengelilingi istana Apollo. Saat ini dirinya sudah benar-benar sendirian! Ketakutan mewarnai setiap sudut hati Jaejoong yang ingin sekali mengejar dan meminta sang _daegun_ untuk membawanya serta.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Ares, _nae sarang_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti!"

Suara bass dan juga pelukan erat dari tubuh besar yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa takut dalam hati Jaejoong yang sekarang terasa begitu sedih. _"Aku tidak sendiri karena akan kupastikan dengan cara apapun Kaisar Jung akan selalu ada dalam genggamanku! Hanya dia satu-satunya milikku saat ini!"_ tekad Jaejoong dalam hati seraya masuk dalam pelukan sang kaisar tanpa peduli pada puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Aku akan mati jika anda sampai berpaling dariku, _jeonha_!"bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sepasang mata musang sang kaisar yang langsung membalas pelukannya ditengah tatapan ingin tahu dan rasa penasaran para penghuni istana Apollo yang sebelumnya hanya mendengar tentang isu kedekatan kaisar mereka dengan pangeran muda dari Arthemis yang sungguh sangat menawan itu.

Tangan besar Yunho menangkup lembut wajah rupawan yang seolah terukir dalam setiap ingatannya itu. Ingin sekali dia mencium bibir merah yang terlihat berkilau itu jika saja dirinya bukan seorang kaisar dan semua pandangan mata tidak sedang tertuju pada dirinya dan juga sosok menawan yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kau tidak akan mati selama aku masih hidup! Jika aku sampai berpaling maka aku yakin sekali pangeran nakal ini pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menarikku kembali."jawab sang kaisar tegas hingga Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menyesali ucapanmu ini, Yang Mulia Kaisar karena sekali aku menginginkan sesuatu maka akan kukejar hingga dapat!"

.

.

.

.

 **SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Semua berjalan dengan baik dalam istana Apollo meski tanpa kehadiran sosok Permaisuri Lee yang masih terkurung di Hestia. Sang Pangeran Arthemis yang diberikan kepercayaan langsung oleh Kaisar Jung juga ternyata mampu menjalankan tugasnya mengatur seluruh dayang istana dalam yang sebagian besar sekarang tunduk pada perintahnya.

Bisikan dan rumor tentang pangeran berwajah rupawan itu memang tidak pernah berhenti namun diantara bisikan itu sekarang juga terdapat rasa hormat sekaligus takut karena Pangeran Kim Jaejoong yang semula dinilai sombong dan angkuh itu ternyata juga baik hati dan selalu berpihak pada yang benar dan tidak pernah membiarkan yang bersalah lolos dari hukumannya.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, sang kaisar selalu menghabiskan waktunya sebelum memulai harinya yang panjang dengan ditemani sosok ramping berwajah menawan yang semakin dicintainya itu, terlebih sekarang Jaejoong hanya bisa bergantung padanya setelah sang _daegun_ Kim yang licik itu kembali ke Arthemis. Dengan mata tajam, Yunho memperhatikan sosok anggun berhanbok indah itu terlihat sibuk mengatur piring-piring kecil berisi makanan yang diletakkan oleh Yoona dan Boa yang segera menyingkir dari ruang makan pribadi itu.

"Apa kau lelah dengan semua tugas itu, _chagiya_?"

Gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menyumpitkan penganan kecil untuk sang kaisar terhenti di udara saat mendengar pertanyaan singkat namun penuh perhatian itu. Awalnya dia memang melakukan tugasnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kesedihan karena harus berpisah dari sang _daegun,_ namun seiring berjalannya waktu Jaejoong mulai berpikir dia harus menguasai dulu para dayang sebagai langkah pertamanya menguasai Apollo.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir merah Jaejoong sebelum dengan nada ringan dia menjawab pertanyaan sang kaisar sambil melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. "Tidak, aku senang melakukan semuanya. Kenapa anda bertanya? Apa ada yang mengeluh tentangku, _jeonha_?"Jaejoong sengaja memasang ekspresi seolah dia ketakutan hingga sang kaisar tersenyum lebar dan merengkuh erat pinggang rampingnya..

"Mengeluh? Apa menurutmu ada yang berani melakukan itu setelah tahu apa yang dialami Lee Saera karena mengganggumu, pangeran nakal?"Yunho membalik pertanyaan itu sambil menyuapkan sepotong kue kecil ke mulut Pangeran Arthemis yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa itu.

Dengan wajah merengut lucu, Jaejoong mengunyah cepat kue dalam mulutnya sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada angkuh dan ekspresi sombong yang begitu disukai Yunho hingga mendorong kaisar muda itu kembali tertawa dan mengecup sekilas pipi Pangeran Arthemis yang merona sehat. Dia senang melihat Jaejoong sudah kembali ceria.

"Mungkin tidak jika mereka masih ingin hidup tenang karena aku bisa sangat kejam jika ada yang mencoba menggangguku, _jeonha_."

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang bicara lagi di ruang makan kecil yang terasa begitu hangat itu, kedua _namja_ yang tampak begitu kontras itu terlihat begitu menikmati makan pagi mereka sambil sesekali saling menyuapi hingga tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengutarakan apa yang selama beberapa hari ini begitu diinginkannya.

 _"_ _Jeonha_ , bolehkah aku keluar istana? Kudengar dari Kyuhyun, ibukota begitu indah dan penuh dengan pertunjukan music saat malam tiba. Aku sungguh ingin melihatnya."pintanya dengan nada pelan dan ragu yang terdengar jelas karena Jaejoong tahu permintaannya ini mungkin akan ditolak sang kaisar.

Ingin sekali Yunho memenuhi permintaan kecil itu tapi saat memikirkan selintingan kabar tentang Menteri Lee yang murka dan mungkin sedang menghimpun kekuatan untuk melawannya karena keputusannya mengurung dan mencabut kekuasaan Lee Saera membuat Yunho harus lebih mengutamakan keselamatan Jaejoong.

"Tidak sekarang, _nae sarang_. Keadaan ibukota memang aman namun tetap saja aku khawatir karena ada sejumlah pihak yang tidak menyukai hukuman yang kujatuhkan pada Permaisuri Lee. Bisa saja kau menjadi sasarannya! Kau mengerti, bukan?"

Sejak awal Jaejoong sudah menduga Yunho akan menolak permintaannya ini hingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Mungkin memang tidak bijaksana jika dia keluar dari istana saat ini karena Jaejoong tidak bodoh, dia tahu pasti Permaisuri Lee pasti sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalasnya.

"Aku janji kita akan berjalan-jalan keluar istana setelah aku memastikan situasi aman untukmu."guman Yunho pelan saat Jaejoong yang dilihatnya sedikit kecewa dengan keputusannya.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN ATHENA**

"Apa semua bukti yang kalian dapatkan itu bisa dipercaya?"

Sang _hwangtaehu_ menatap tajam dan penuh selidik pada kedua putra kembarnya yang baru saja datang menghadapnya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ditugasi untuk mencari informasi tentang apa yang menjadi penyebab Pangeran Kim sepertinya sangat membenci Selir Kim dan juga Permaisuri Byun.

"Kami mendapat informasi itu langsung dari sumber yang bisa dipercaya. Permaisuri Byun memang membunuh Permaisuri Arthemis yang terdahulu dengan racun yang sangat mengerikan. Itulah yang membuat hubungan antara Daegun Kim, Pangeran Kim dan juga Putri Kim tidak berjalan baik." Jung Changmin tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan semua informasi yang didapatnya dengan lancar.

Jung Chansung tersenyum miring melihat sinar licik di mata kembarnya, dia tahu pasti siapa informan Changmin itu. "Sepertinya dendam dan kebencian memenuhi hati Pangeran Kim namun disisi lain, menurut dendam itu sangat wajar karena Permaisuri Byun juga selalu berusaha untuk melenyapkan sang _daegun_."sambung Chansung cepat. Mereka harus bisa menyakinkan agar hwangtaehu berada di pihak Pangeran Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mendapatkan informasi yang sama Luhannie?"tanya Heechul pada orang kepercayaannya karena dia tahu pasti kedua putra kembarnya ini berpihak pada siapa. Bisa saja keduanya memanipulasi informasi yang mereka dapatkan.

"Iya dan tidak, Yang Mulia. Sebagian yang dikatakan kedua Pangeran Jung memang benar namun masih banyak hal keji yang dilakukan Permaisuri Byun tanpa sepengetahuan Raja Kim. Menurut informan yang hamba kirim ke Arthemis, Permaisuri Byun pernah meracuni Pangeran Kim yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun untung saja sang _daegun_ kala itu berhasil menyelamatkan sang pangeran!"

Raut wajah datar Jung Heechul tidak berubah sedikit pun meski dia baru saja mendengar tentang rahasia kelam tentang seorang selir kelas bawah yang melakukan segala cara keji untuk bisa menjadi seorang permaisuri yang dihormati sekaligus ditakuti. Jika dia tetap diam, maka bukan tidak mungkin Kim Jin Hee akan mengikuti jejak dari Permaisuri Byun yang licik itu.

Dia juga pernah dikhianati secara kejam, jadi _hwangtaehu_ Jung tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan Pangeran Kim yang sepertinya sedang berusaha membalas semua perbuatan keji Permaisuri Byun melalui Selir Kim yang sekarang ada di Apollo. Tapi jika pembalasan adalah tujuan utama dari semua ini, bagaimana dengan perasaan pangeran muda itu pada sang kaisar? Apa itu juga sebuah kebohongan?

"Awasi terus Selir Kim! Pastikan dia tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu!"perintah Heechul pada Changmin yang langsung mengangguk tegas karena dia memang sudah menempatkan dayang yang selalu bisa diandalkannya di Phoebe.

"Apa _eomma_ takut jika Selir Kim itu akan..."delikan tajam mata sang _hwangtaehu_ menghentikan ucapan yang hampir keluar dari mulut Jung Chansung yang langsung terdiam.

"Walau aku tidak menyukai apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang kaisar, namun beberapa hal memang harus kita biarkan dulu sebelum solusi yang terbaik kita temukan. Kalian mengerti, bukan putraku?"ucap Jung Heechul dengan mata penuh arti yang sontak membuat kedua putra kesayangannya tersenyum lebar.

Kedua Pangeran Jung saling melempar tatapan aneh sebelum mengangguk cepat pada _yeoja_ yang sudah membesarkan mereka dengan penuh pengorbanan dan kasih sayang itu. "Kami mengerti dan akan melakukan semua perintah _eomma_!"

"Luhan, pergilah ke pavilliun Phoebe dan katakan pada Selir Kim, aku mengundangnya untuk makan siang. Setelah itu, pergi ke Ares. Berikan surat ini pada Pangeran Kim."sang _hwangtaehu_ mengatakan semua perintahnya itu sambil menulis beberapa kalimat dalam secarik kertas.

Setelah mengambil surat yang sudah bersegel itu, Xi Luhan segera keluar dari ruang pribadi sang _hwangtaehu_ yang masih bersama kedua putra kembarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bubuhkan racun ini pada makanannya!"

Suara pelan nan tajam itu mendorong dayang muda yang mengenakan cadar itu tanpa sadar menatap langsung pada wajah cantik _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya angkuh dihadapannya. Perintah yang baru didengarnya ini begitu mengerikan dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku. Dia takut dan berharap apa yang didengarnya salah namun seringai keji dibibir merah itu segera menyadarkannya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, ini sangat..."cobanya untuk menolak namun suara lirihnya menghilang saat cengkraman kuat _yeoja_ berhanbok mewah itu di lengannya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Lakukan saja perintahku atau akan kupastikan semua keluargamu mati saat ini juga!"ancam _yeoja_ itu tajam tanpa ragu karena dia memang bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, membunuh sekali pun demi tujuan besarnya!

Dayang muda itu sontak berlutut dan terisak pelan mendengar ancaman keji yang keluar dari mulut _yeoja_ yang tidak disangkanya mampu berbuat senekat ini. "Jangan bunuh keluarga hamba! Ampuni kami, Yang Mulia! Akan hamba lakukan semua perintah anda! Hamba janji akan membubuhkan racun ini!"dengan suara parau dan bergetar dayang itu memohon sekaligus berjanji. Dia juga pasrah jika akan mati asalkan keluarganya selamat.

Senyum lebar penuh kelicikan terukir dibibir _yeoja_ yang segera menyerahkan sebuah botol pada tangan dayang yang terus bergetar takut itu. "Bagus, pastikan dia mati sebelum kau pergi dari tempat itu! Kuharap kau segera membusuk di neraka, Pangeran Kim!"desis _yeoja_ itu puas.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Kami tidak menemukan apapun di pavilliun itu."

"Setiap sudut tempat itu sudah kami geledah saat Putri Jin Hee sedang dipanggil oleh _hwangtaehu_ Jung."

Laporan dari kedua dayang kepercayaannya itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit gelisah karena dia yakin sekali Jin Hee pasti memiliki barang yang dicurigainya itu karena tidak mungkin Permaisuri Byun tidak menyiapkan rencana licik untuk putrinya. Jaejoong sangat mengenal watak dari permaisuri yang sudah membunuh ibundanya itu.

"Dia pasti menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. Besok pergilah sekali lagi dan cari di seluruh area taman Phoebe. Aku yakin sekali Jin Hee menyembunyikannya karena tahu aku pasti akan memerintahkan kalian! Katakan pada Kyuhyun, awasi terus gerak-gerik Jin Hee dan laporkan jika ada yang aneh."

Boa dan Yoona tahu apa yang sedang dikhawatirkan oleh pangeran meraka. Saat ini sang _daegun_ telah pergi dan mereka juga yakin tidak mungkin Putri Kim akan diam melihat Pangeran Arthemis yang mereka layani ini mengambil seluruh perhatian sang kaisar begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. "Akan kami lakukan, Yang Mulia."sahut keduanya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Suara tegas yang terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya sosok sang Kaisar Apollo yang terlihat begitu gagah ke dalam kamar Pangeran mereka sontak membuat kedua dayang itu mengedip nakal pada Jaejoong sebelum membungkuk,"Hormat kami, Yang Mulia Jung!"

"Pergilah, tinggalkan aku bersama pangeran kalian."usir Yunho pada kedua dayang yang segera menghilang dari kamar Jaejoong yang masih berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya yang mengarah ke taman bunga. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan mereka? Sepertinya sangat serius."tanya sang kaisar sambil memeluk tubuh yang sudah berbalut hanbok tipis itu dari belakang.

Dengan nyaman, Jaejoong bersandar pada pemilik dada bidang yang berjanji akan selalu melindunginya dan memenuhi segala keinginannya itu,"Hanya sebuah kecurigaan, _jeonha._ Akan kuceritakan nanti jika semua telah terbukti."gumannya pelan seraya menangkupkan tangannya diatas jemari sang kaisar yang sedang membelai perutnya.

"Yang Mulia, mau tahu sesuatu?"

Alis sang kaisar terangkat bingung saat mendadak pangeran nakal itu melepaskan pelukan intim mereka dan berbalik menatapnya dengan mata berbinar senang serta tersenyum lebar seperti menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia nakal darinya. "Apa itu? Kau melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku sakit kepala, pangeran nakal?"Yunho bertanya sambil mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Jaejoong yang sedang mendengus sekaligus tersenyum.

"Aku tadi menemani _hwangtaehu_ Jung berjalan-jalan mengitari taman Athena."cerita Jaejoong singkat sambil memeluk leher kekar sang kaisar yang menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ibusuri mengundangmu lagi? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Tawa lembut Jaejoong terurai saat melihat bagaimana sang kaisar begitu cemas akan terjadi sesuatu jika Jaejoong bertemu sang ibusuri tanpa ada dirinya. "Jangan khawatir, Yunnie-ah. Kali ini _hwangtaehu_ bersikap begitu ramah denganku. Kami membicarakan banyak hal, bahkan tentang masa kecil anda, _jeonha_."ujar Jaejoong seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau senang, _nae sarang_? Bukankah ini akan jadi awal yang baik untuk hubunganmu dengan ibusuri? Kau harus bisa mengambil hatinya dan setelah itu _hwangtaehu_ pasti akan selalu mendukungmu!"tawa dan rona bahagia di wajah rupawan itu menghilangkan semua kekhawatiran yang sebelumnya mengisi dada Yunho karena dia tahu sang ibusuri masih sangat menentang hubungannya dengan Pangeran Arthemis yang sedang ada dipelukannya ini.

Kepala berambut panjang itu mengangguk cepat seraya mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang kaisar yang sedang menggendongnya,"Tentu aku senang, Yunnie-ah. Restu dari _hwangtaehu_ Jung sangat penting dan aku harus juga mendapatkan hatinya jika ingin segera menjadi Permaisuri Apollo."seringai kecil terpatri di bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Dan kau pasti akan menjadi Permaisuri Apollo!"janji sang kaisar saat melumat lembut bibir merah yang sedang mengukir senyum puas itu. _"Setelah aku menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkan Lee Saera dari Apollo selamanya!"_ sambung Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Kejutan! Lebih cepat 2 hari dari yang dijanjikan. Semoga tidak ada yang keberatan ya. Thanks to all reviews and welcome new readers. Lupakan juga semua gossip, isu atau apapun yang belum tentu terbukti kebenarannya. (sebagian dari kalian pasti tahu apa yang gw maksud)

OKEY SEE YOU AND HAPPY WEEKEND


	31. Chapter 30- YOU HURT ME, JEONHA

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **NOTE : INI WAKTUNYA SAAT SANG DAEGUN DALAM PERJALANAN PULANG KE ARTHEMIS.**

 **.**

 **ARTHEMIS**

"Anda terlihat kurang sehat, Yang Mulia."

Menteri Xi sontak tersenyum gugup saat melihat mata tajam Permaisuri Byun memicing tidak suka saat mendengar ucapan spontannya itu. Kedatangan Menteri Xi sepagi ini sebenarnya untuk menyampai kabar buruk yang pasti akan membuatnya mendapat semburan amarah dari sang permaisuri yang tidak suka mendengar rencananya yang sudah disusunnya bertahun-tahun gagal begitu saja.

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan pendapatmu tentang masalah kesehatanku, Menteri Xi?"sindir Permaisuri Byun dengan nada tajam yang semakin membuat Menteri Xi gugup dan meremas kedua tangannya. "Katakan saja kenapa kau memaksa untuk menemuiku sepagi ini?"tanyanya dingin sambil merapatkan selimut bulu yang ada dipangkuannya.

Permaisuri Byun mengibaskan tangannya pelan saat melihat Dayang Song ingin menyalakan penghangat yang ada disudut ruangan. Dia tidak mau menteri yang selama ini berpihak padanya tahu jika kesehatannya memang sedang memburuk. Permaisuri Byun harus memastikan tidak ada sekutu yang berkhianat darinya!

"Kami tidak berhasil menemukan putra anda Yang Mulia dan menurut kabar dari mata-mata hamba, sang _daegun_ akan segera kembali ke Arthemis!"Menteri Xi mengatakan semua itu dalam satu tarikan nafas seraya menghindari tatapan dingin dari Permaisuri Arthemis yang bisa bertindak sangat kejam itu.

PRANKKK

Benar saja, Permaisuri Byun yang tidak mampu menahan amarahnya melempar kuat cangkir teh miliknya ke seberang ruangan hingga pecah berantakan dan membuat Menteri Xi langsung menunduk ketakutan,"Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Kau harus bisa menemukan putraku secepat mungkin dan dengan cara apapun!"desis Permaisuri Byun dengan sepasang mata yang memancarkan api yan seperti siap membakar habis apa pun.

"Tapi...Tapi...Apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan? Semua orang yang kita kirim selalu ditemukan mati dan mungkin saja rencana anda telah diketahui oleh pihak sang _daegun_."dengan terbata Menteri Xi berusaha membela dirinya dan mencari alasan yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kemarahan Permaisuri Byun yang menakutkan.

Dengan kasar sang permaisuri memukul meja yang membatasinya dari menteri xi yang sangat terkejut dan sudah pucat pasi,"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan ada pengkhianat diantara para pengikutku, Menteri Xi?"desisnya sedingin es dengan mata menyelidik.

"Tidak, hamba tidak berani mengatakan hal itu, Yang Mulia. Hanya saja..."elak Menteri Xi seraya menggeleng kuat, dia tidak mau jika ucapan asalnya malah membuatnya masuk dalam masalah yang lebih besar.

"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri siapa pengkhianat itu tapi sekarang yang harus kau dan anak buahmu lakukan adalah cegah sang _daegun_ untuk sampai ke Arthemis! Bunuh saja dia kalau perlu!"perintah Permaisuri Byun tegas tanpa setitik pun kehangatan yang biasa ditunjukkannya dihadapan sang raja.

Wajah Menteri Xi semakin pucat dengan keringat yang terus menetes dari keningnya,"Anda serius, Yang Mulia? Ini rencana besar dan jika kita gagal..."ucapnya gugup karena meski mendukung Permaisuri Byun tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau mati bodoh jika rencana _yeoja_ yang dulunya mantan selir ini gagal.

"Jangan membantah perintahku, Menteri Xi! Lakukan saja secepatnya! Arthemis tidak boleh sampai jatuh ke tangan putra permaisuri sebelumnya!"desis Permaisuri Byun dengan nada sedingin es tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang menatap penuh benci padanya.

Dayang Song yang sedang menyiapkan secangkir teh baru menyeringai sambil menaruh sesuatu pada minuman yang sangat disukai Permaisuri Byun itu. " _Akan kupastikan kau sekarat sebelum bisa menyentuh sang daegun!"_ gumannya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Menteri Choi meremas kuat secarik kertas yang baru saja dibacanya sebelum membakarnya hingga menjadi abu. Dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu agar rencana keji yang disusun sang permaisuri tidak berhasil karena tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi sang _daegun_ untuk naik tahta seperti yang sudah diumumkan oleh Raja Kim Hyun Joong pada seluruh rakyat Arthemis .

Penguasa Arthemis selanjutnya haruslah, Kim Jin Hyuk! Bukan yang lain, siapa pun itu!

"Pergilah, Penasehat Song. Aku akan mengurus hal lainnya. Kau pastikan saja Yang Mulia Raja aman dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung dalam istana! Semua harus berjalan sesuai dengan rencana sang _daegun_!"

Menteri Choi tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan penasehat yang tampak sedikit ketakutan karena jika rencana mereka gagal, mungkin putrinya yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang mati ditangan Permaisuri Byun.

"Anda harus bertindak hati-hati, Menteri Choi."

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang sebuah rumah besar tampak Yong Jun sedang membersihkan sejumlah pedang sambil sesekali matanya melirik kearah sosok yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan beberapa pengawal yang selalu berwajah datar dan hanya menjawab seadanya jika Yong Jun menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka.

Tinggal di rumah ini membuat Yong Jun banyak belajar tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk melayani tuan barunya nanti. Kim Junsu yang menolongnya memang baik namun juga sangat tegas jika sedang mengarahkan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan Yong Jun nantinya. Sepertinya dia akan melayani orang yang sangat penting!

TAP TAP TAP

Lamunan Yong Jun terhenti saat dia melihat seorang pengawal berlari cepat kearah Junsu yang sudah berhenti berlatih. Ekspresi wajah Kim Junsu terlihat begitu datar saat mendengar apa yang sepertinya baru dibisikkan oleh pengawal yang sekarang seperti menunggu perintah dari Junsu yang sedang berpikir.

"YONG JUN!"

Seruan kuat dari Kim Junsu serta merta membuat Yong Jun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat _namja_ Kim yang sedang menunggunya itu. "Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, tuan Kim?"tanyanya cepat setelah memberi hormat singkat.

"Kita akan pergi untuk melakukan tugas penting. Persiapkan dirimu karena ini akan jadi tugas pertamamu!"Junsu menatap tajam Yong Jun yang terlihat bingung namun tetap mengangguk cepat padanya. "Kalian juga, siapkan semuanya dan kita berangkat dalam 1 jam!"perintah Junsu dingin pada pengawalnya yang lain.

Dalam sekejab halaman itu kosong meninggalkan Junsu sendirian. Sebagai pengawal utama sekaligus sepupu sang _daegun_ membuat Junsu harus selalu mengambil keputusan yang nantinya akan memberikan keuntungan bagi sang _daegun._ Kali ini dia akan memastikan rencana pertama mereka berhasil. Ingin membunuh sang _daegun_? Mungkin Permaisuri Byun sudah mulai gila!

"Kau sungguh licik Permaisuri Byun, namun sayang sekali, mulai sekarang putramu sendiri yang akan mengagalkan semua rencana jahatmu itu! Dia bahkan akan siap mati untuk hidup sang _daegun_. Malang sekali!"

Sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, Junsu menyeringai kecil saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Permaisuri Byun yang licik dan keji itu melihat langsung putra yang selama ini dicarinya dan diharapkannya akan menjadi pengganti Raja Kim sekarang telah menjadi pelayan rendahan sang _daegun_ kim.

.

.

.

Suara derap kuda dan debu tebal yang ditinggalkannya menjadi bukti betapa terburu-burunya rombongan besar yang sedang menuju ke Arthemis itu. Didepan rombongan para prajurit tampak Jenderal Park yang sedang memacu kudanya yang berwarna coklat dan terlihat sangat gagah. Sudah 3 hari mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan beberapa kali perhentian untuk membiarkan sang _daegun_ beristirahat.

Mereka hampir memasuki wilayah Arthemis saat tiba-tiba saja Park Yoochun menarik kuat tali kekang kudanya karena didepan sana sekelompak orang tak dikenal sudah menghadang mereka dengan tangan yang memegang senjata tajam. Ini pasti adalah salah satu ulah Permaisuri Byun, tebak Yoochun cepat.

"Lindungi kereta sang _daegun_! Bunuh saja semua kalau mereka menyerang! Jangan biarkan satu pun dari mereka hidup!"

Perintah Yoochun tegas saat dia mulai membawa kudanya menuju kereta tempat sang _daegun_ berada untuk melaporkan apa yang sedang terjadi dan menghambat mereka. "Yang Mulia!"panggil Yoochun sambil mengetuk jendela kereta. "Jangan keluar dari kereta! Ada serangan!"beritahu Yoochun cepat.

"Aku juga melihatnya, Jenderal Park! Singkirkan mereka secepatnya!"sahut sang _daegun_ saat membuka jendela kecil kereta kerajaan miliknya. "Pastikan mereka semua mati dan tidak bisa melapor kembali pada Permaisuri Byun!"

.

.

Pertarungan pasukan Arthemis yang dipimpin oleh Jenderal Park berlangsung cepat apalagi ditengah pertarungan sengit yang hampir brutal itu muncul sekelompak _namja_ bercadar yang langsung bergerak membantu kubu Jenderal Park hingga sekelompok orang yang berniat jahat pada rombongan putra mahkota Arthemis itu bisa ditumpas dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau terlambat, Kim!"

Park Yoochun mencela seorang _namja_ yang sedang menghampirinya dengan seringai kecil sambil mengusap selapis keringat bercampur debu yang mengotori wajahnya. Dari sudut matanya, Yoochun juga melihat sang _daegun_ sudah turun dari kereta dan sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka bersama beberapa prajurit yang selalu setia disampingnya.

"Aku tepat waktu dan membawa hadiah untuk _daegun_ Kim!"sahut Junsu dengan senyum lebar sambil memberi hormat pada Kim Jin Hyuk yang terlihat puas melihat semua manusia bodoh yang dikirim Permaisuri Byun untuk membunuhnya sudah mati tak bersisa.

"Kerja yang bagus , jenderal park dan terima kasih kau telat tepat waktu, pengawal kim!"

Puji Sang _daegun_ pada kedua sepupu terdekatnya itu dan langsung tersenyum penuh arti saat dilihatnya Junsu diam-diam memberinya isyarat dengan melirik seseorang yang memang sudah ditunggunya. "Terima kasih juga untuk hadiahnya, sepupu. Permainan kita akan segera dimulai!"Kim Jin Hyuk menatap dingin pada _namja_ berseragam prajurit itu.

Sang _daegun_ bisa melihat kedua sepupunya juga saling berbagi senyum kecil,"Selamat tinggal, Permaisuri Byun dan semua anteknya!"seru Junsu dengan suara lirih sebelum tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO- NOW**

 **PAVILLIUN ATHENA**

"Maafkan hamba, Selir Kim tapi _hwangtaehu_ Jung tidak bisa menemui anda saat ini."

Wajah Kim Jin Hee terlihat kesal saat mendengar pemberitahuan _namja_ muda yang dikenalinya sebagai orang kepercayaan dari sang ibusuri Apollo ini. Dia sudah berdandan cantik dan membawakan salah satu kain sutra indah yang dibawanya dari Arthemis. Jin Hee sangat berharap bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan _hwangtaehu_ Jung agar _yeoja_ tua itu semakin menyukainya dan mungkin akan berada di pihaknya suatu saat nanti.

"Apa Yang Mulia sedang beristirahat? Apa kau sudah mengatakan jika Selir Kim yang datang mengunjunginya?" Jin Hee tahu suaranya pasti terdengar kasar dan sedikit memaksa namun apa pedulinya? _Namja_ muda didepannya hanyalah seorang pelayan berkasta rendah!

Tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan dari selir baru sang kaisar yang terlihat meremehkannya, Xi Luhan menatap sekilas dayang yang berdiri di ambang pintu Athena. "Tolong antar Selir Kim keluar dan hari ini _hwangtaehu_ tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun!"ucap Luhan tegas.

.

.

.

.

 **HADES**

"Dengan 1 batu kita akan menyingkirkan 2 target sekaligus! Kau memang hebat, Chwang!"

Jung Chansung tertawa lebar sambil menepuk keras bahu kembarannya yang masih menatap kearah pintu dimana seseorang yang mereka andalkan baru saja berlalu setelah memberikan informasi yang akan mereka gunakan sebaik mungkin. Sebuah informasi berbahaya yang akan menguntungkan beberapa pihak dan mengakhiri hidup beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Tentu saja, kau meragukan kemampuanku? Jika saja sang kaisar setuju, mungkin aku bahkan akan menjadi Jenderal perang Apollo yang lebih hebat daripada Ok Taecyeon!"senyum Jung Changmin terlihat begitu sombong hingga Chansung tertawa.

"Kalau masalah itu aku sependapat dengan sang kaisar. Aku tidak mau kau bertarung di medan perang!"guman Chansung tegas. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir jika rencana berbahaya ini gagal."

Seringai kecil membayang di wajah tampan Changmin saat mendengar nada cemas dalam suara kembarannya. "Tidak akan gagal karena aku sudah memiliki penawarnya!"

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

2 hari terakhir Jaejoong begitu bahagia karena hubungannya dengan sang _hwangtaehu_ berangsur membaik sejak sang ibusuri tiba-tiba saja mengunjungi Ares dan berbincang singkat dengannya tentang kehidupannya di Arthemis. Jaejoong tidak tahu dan tidak begitu peduli pada apa yang menyebabkan perubahan itu tapi yang pasti dia mensyukuri itu karena setidaknya saat ini halangan terbesarnya untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi Apollo mulai bisa dikendalikannya.

Siang ini Jaejoong sedang bersiap dalam kamar indahnya dengan dibantu oleh kedua dayangnya karena lagi-lagi _hwangtaehu_ Jung mengundangnya makan siang dan kali ini Jaejoong yakin akan sangat berbeda dengan makan siang pertamanya bersama sang ibusuri yang berlangsung penuh dengan ketegangan.

"Apa menurut kalian, _hanbok_ yang kupilih cukup indah dan tidak berlebihan? Perlukah aku menggunakan hiasan rambut ini?"

Kwon Boa terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana pangerannya yang selalu percaya diri itu tampak ragu sekaligus begitu antusias untuk memenuhi undang _hwangtaehu_ Jung kali ini. _"Hanbok_ itu sederhana namun sangat indah dan apa salahnya anda menggunakan sirkam kecil itu? Menurut kami, semua sempurna."ucap Boa yang diikuti anggukan cepat dari Yoona yang mengulurkan sebuah kipas pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri didepan cermin.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki cepat dan tergesa itu menghentikan percakapan kedua dayang Jaejoong yang terus memuji penampilan anggun Pangeran Arthemis yang sekarang juga terlihat penasaran terlebih saat pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan sang kaisar berjalan masuk dengan raut wajah tegang yang tidak biasanya.

"Kalian keluarlah dulu!"perintah sang kaisar dingin pada kedua dayang yang langsung menghambur keluar setelah memberi hormat kecil dan melempar tatapan khawatir pada Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan tenang sambil memegang kipas kecilnya.

Sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong terus memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi wajah sang kaisar yang sekarang terlihat sedang menghela nafas kecil dan sepertinya sulit untuk mulai mengatakan apa yang membuat sang kaisar datang mengunjungi di saat biasanya penguasa Apollo itu sedang sibuk berkutat dengan semua masalah kerajaan dan berbagai rapat.

"Apa sesuatu sedang terjadi, _jeonha?_ Kenapa anda terlihat begitu tegang?"

Tidak sabar melihat sikap aneh sang kaisar yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh penuh arti, akhirnya Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada pelan seraya menghampiri tubuh besar yang seperti menguarkan amarah itu. Tangannya meremas ringan jemari kasar sang kaisar untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari _namja_ yang sudah begitu dicintainya itu. "Anda menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"selidik Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasa takut karena Yunho tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Sambil menghela nafas pelan, Yunho menatap lembut wajah cantik itu dan membalas remasan ringan jemari lentik Jaejoong dengan kuat. Tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Yunho membimbing Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung untuk kembali duduk didepan cermin riasnya. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jika Selir Ming ditempatkan di Tartaros?"tanya Yunho pelan seraya berusaha keras menahan nada tajam dalam suaranya.

Sang kaisar baru saja tahu jika Selir Ming selama ini dikurung dalam Tartaros saat tanpa sengaja mendengar salah satu prajurit yang sedang melakukan pergantian tugas bicara tentang apa yang selama hampir 2 minggu ini dilakukannya dalam salah satu penjara paling mengerikan yang sudah memakan banyak korban dalam sejarah Apollo itu.

"Ada masalah dengan penjara itu, Yang Mulia?"tanya Jaejoong tenang karena memang dia tidak tidak tahu seperti apa penjara Tartaros yang sangat ditakuti itu.

Ekspresi wajah Pangeran Arthemis itu juga tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun selain kebingungan. Dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi sejak kedua Pangeran Jung memperingatkannya jika suatu hari sang kaisar pasti akan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada mantan selir kesayangannya itu dan sekarang yang harus Jaejoong lakukan hanyalah memastikan Yunho tidak marah padanya dan tidak mengeluarkan Selir Ming dari tempat itu.

"Itu adalah tempat yang akan membuatnya atau siapa pun yang terkurung disana mati dalam seminggu! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyetujui keputusan adikku yang memang sangat membenci Selir Ming itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengambil keputusan dengan bijak dan tidak membiarkan adikku berbuat sesukanya!"desis sang kaisar dengan nada kesal yang tidak mampu ditahannya. Cukup sudah seorang _yeoja_ mati ditempat itu beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Yunho tidak ingin kejadiaan itu terulang dengan alasan apa pun.

Hati Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara tajam penuh kemarahan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Dengan kasar dia menghentakkan tangan sang kaisar yang sedang meremas jemarinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan penguasa Apollo itu. Wajah rupawannya yang beberapa saat yang lalu dipenuhi senyum sekarang tampak sedingin es tanpa secercah sinar pun dalam sepasang mata bulat yang biasa berbinar bahagia itu.

"Keputusan bijak seperti apa yang anda harapkan, Yang Mulia Jung? Selir kesayangan anda itu hampir saja membunuhku dan dia juga sudah melukai salah satu Pangeran Jung! Apa bukti kuat dan semua selir yang menjadi saksi itu tidak cukup untuk melemparnya ke penjara? Dan asal Yang Mulia Jung tahu, hamba tidak ikut campur ataupun mengetahui kemana Pangeran Changmin membawa selir kesayangan anda itu!"suara lembut itu dipenuhi nada sinis yang terasa getir dan Yunho juga bisa melihat rasa sakit hati yang tergambar jelas di wajah menawan Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat sedikit pucat.

Dalam hati Kaisar Apollo itu mengutuk dirinya yang sudah mengeluarkan amarah dan kekesalannya pada Jaejoong yang mungkin saja memang tidak tahu seperti apa penjara Tartaros itu. Harusnya dia pergi saja ke Hades dan mengamuk pada kedua adiknya yang pasti ada dibalik semua ide gila ini. Bukannya datang ke Ares dan bertanya pada sang Pangeran Arthemis yang sedikit sensitif!

Lagipula Yunho juga sudah tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi pada Selir Ming!

Sekarang wajah menawan yang pucat dan juga suara lembut yang terdengar sakit hati sekaligus sedih itu benar-benar membuat Yunho menyesal dan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena telah bertindak hanya karena emosi. Untuk sesaat Yunho telah dibutakan oleh rasa kasihannya pada Selir Ming yang sebenarnya tidak pantas menerimanya.

Wajah Kaisar muda itu terlihat begitu menyesal saat bicara dengan nada lembut dan membujuk yang tidak pernah dilakukannya,"Dengarkan aku, Jaejoongie _. Mianhe,_ Ini tidak seperti..."Yunho berusaha meraih tubuh ramping yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi kaku itu namun secepat kilat Jaejoong melangkah mundur untuk menghindari sentuhannya.

Dengan wajah pias, Pangeran Arthemis itu mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan berusaha menjaga jarak dari sang kaisar yang berusaha menyentuh dan memeluknya. Dia tidak akan luluh hanya karena permintaan maaf itu. Sang kaisar secara tidak langsung telah menyakiti hatinya dengan semua ucapan tajam yang seperti membela Selir Ming yang hampir saja melukainya itu.

"Aku memang sangat naïf, Yang Mulia. Seharusnya, aku sudah tahu bahwa semua pasti akan berubah dan berakhir begitu anda mulai merasa bosan padaku! Ternyata apa yang dikatakan _hwangtaehu_ Jung kala itu tidak salah. Aku ini hanya tamu di Apollo yang harus tahu bagaimana cara menempatkan diri!" ujar Jaejoong dingin dengan sorot mata yang menatap tajam pada sang kaisar yang terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

Suara yang mengalun lembut itu terdengar dingin dan bergetar namun ditelinga Yunho, setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir semerah darah itu seperti sedang menamparnya dan menusuknya hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang lebih mengerikan daripada hujaman pisau di medan perang yang sudah berulang kali dialaminya. Jika tahu dampak dari emosi sesaatnya tadi akan menjauhkan dirinya dengan sosok yang paling dicintainya maka Yunho tidak akan pernah melakukannya!

"Cukup, Jaejoongie! Aku tidak suka mendengar kau mengucapkan semua hal bodoh itu, _nae sarang_! Kau bukan tamu disini! Kau adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku sekaligus calon Permaisuri Apollo yang kupilih."tegas Yunho dengan dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. "Aku tadi hanya sedang terkejut! Penjara mengerikan itu tidak pantas untuk seorang _yeoja,_ siapa pun dia. Cobalah untuk mengerti apa yang kulakukan."ini kali pertama sang Kaisar Apollo yang arogan meminta seseorang untuk mengerti apa yang dilakukannya.

Tangan Jaejoong mencengkram kuat kipas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Dia tidak boleh memaafkan kaisar itu begitu saja setelah apa yang dilakukan padanya walaupun tanpa disengaja. Jaejoong harus melakukan sesuatu agar kejadian kali ini tidak akan terulang lagi kapan pun juga. Setelah menetapkan keputusannya, Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaisar Jung yang terlihat begitu menyesal.

"Maaf, jika aku lancang, Yang Mulia tapi bisakah anda meninggalkanku sendiri?"guman Jaejoong pelan sambil melayangkan pandangannya kearah taman luas berisi ratusan bunga eksotis yang menggelilingi Ares, istana yang menjadi bukti cinta Kaisar Jung padanya.

Dengan kasar Yunho mengusap wajahnya dan mengutuk kebodohannya, dia tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini berlarut dan merusak hubungan kasihnya dengan Jaejoong yang sudah terjalin erat. Dia sangat mencintai pangeran nakal itu dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong disisinya meski dia harus mengorbankan nyawa semua selirnya!

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai semua ini jelas! Kau tidak boleh memalingkan wajahmu dariku, _nae sarang_."dengan sedikit memaksa Yunho memeluk tubuh tegang Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak mau membalas tatapannya. "Bisakah kau mengerti? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memutuskan sesuatu tanpa tahu apa akibatnya."sang kaisar menangkup lembut wajah cantik yang terlihat kosong itu.

Sedikit pun Jaejoong tidak melawan pelukan erat ataupun belaian ringan sang kaisar di wajahnya. Dia hanya memalingkan wajah kearah taman bunga Ares. "Kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri, Yang Mulia Jung!"pintanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang semakin dingin.

" _Arra,_ aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri sekarang tapi malam nanti kita harus bicara dan kau tidak boleh menghindariku lagi!"akhirnya sang kaisar memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa dan membiarkan Jaejoong untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan lembut sang kaisar memeluk tubuh ramping yang sama sekali tidak membalas pelukannya,"Selalu ingatlah, Jaejoongie. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang atau nanti, aku Jung Yunho, Kaisar Apollo akan selalu mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis!"bisik Yunho tegas seraya melumat lembut bibir merah yang terkatup rapat dan tidak membalas ciumannya itu.

Dengan putus asa sang kaisar berjalan lunglai keluar dari kamar mewah yang selama ini menjadi saksi perpaduan cintanya dengan Pangeran Arthemis yang sudah memenuhi setiap aliran darahnya itu. Kesalahannya kali ini memang tidak termaafkan namun Yunho akan memastikan pangeran nakal itu memaafkannya malam ini juga meski dia harus memenggal kepala Selir Ming sebagai bukti jika sang kaisar hanya mencintai pangeran nakalnya dan tidak punya perasaan apapun lagi pada selir itu.

"Kalian jaga dan awasi Pangeran Kim untukku! Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya kalian harus segera melaporkannya padaku!"perintah sang kaisar dingin pada kedua dayang yang dilihat berdiri tak jauh dari kamar yang baru ditinggalkannya dengan berat hati.

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"sahut Yoona dan Boa bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Cukup panjangkan? Always thanks to all reviews, followers, favourites, new readers, siders and guests. Thanks juga untuk yang gak merasa bosan dan selalu antusias. Semua reviews kalian kadang memberikan banyak ide dan masukan untuk chapter depan and say so sorry untuk yang merasa jenuh dengan ff panjang yang penuh keanehan ini.

Chapter 31 akan di update setelah Lebaran ya.

SEE YOU SOON.


	32. Chapter 31- INTRIK DAN TAKTIK

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 31**

 **APOLLO**

"Aku yang memutuskan sendiri untuk menempatkan Selir Ming dalam Tartaros. Pangeran Kim tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini, Yang Mulia. Jadi, jika anda ingin marah maka hukumlah aku dan jangan menyalahkan Pangeran Kim."

Dengan kepala tegak Jung Changmin berdiri didepan saudara tertuanya di istana pribadi sang kaisar yang tampak sedang frustasi sekaligus marah. Sepasang mata sang kaisar bahkan menatapnya dengan begitu dingin seolah Changmin adalah penjahat yang harus digantung hingga mati. _"Hanya pertengkaran kecil saja bisa membuat hyungie begitu gelisah. Apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu hari Pangeran Kim pergi dari Apollo?"_ batin Changmin seraya menunggu sang kaisar membuka mulutnya.

Changmin langsung memutuskan untuk menemui sang kaisar segera setelah Luhan datang ke Hades untuk memberitahu jika Pangeran Kim tidak datang untuk memenuhi undangan sang _hwangtaehu_ karena ada masalah kecil dengan sang kaisar yang tiba-tiba berkunjung dan ini berhubungan dengan penghuni Medusa yang sekarang mungkin sudah membusuk dalam kegelapan Tartaros.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana nasib Selir Ming disana? Kau melakukan semua ini karena dayang yang mati itu, bukan?"desis Yunho tajam pada salah satu adiknya yang selalu saja memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bertanya padanya. "Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua masalah itu. Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan! Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi, Pangeran Jung! Masih banyak masalah yang harus kuselesaikan!"usir Yunho langsung pada adiknya yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun raut penyesalan dan malah menyeringai kecil.

Jung Changmin segera memberi hormat kecil sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja penguasa Apollo yang terkesan kaku itu. Dia tahu pasti sang kaisar yang saat ini sedang frustasi tidak akan mau direpotkan dengan masalah Selir Ming yang pasti akan segera mati karena penghuni Ares yang pencemburu itu pasti akan menuntut sang kaisar untuk membuktikan cintanya.

" _Rencanamu memang sangat hebat, Chan. Tanpa mengotori tangan kita, Selir Ming akan segera mati!"_ dalam hati Changmin memuji ide jenius kembarannya itu. Apa yang didengar sang kaisar memang bukan kebetulan tapi rencana licik yang disusun oleh Pangeran Chansung!

Tepat didepan pintu, Jung Changmin berbalik dan melayangkan tatapan nakal kearah sang kaisar yang pasti sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk meluluhkan kemarahan penghuni Ares yang sudah mengusirnya tadi. " _Hyungie,_ apa kau tahu jika Pangeran Kim sangat menyukai buah stroberi."beritahunya singkat sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi dengan senyum tipis.

"PENGAWAL!"

Teriak sang kaisar pada para prajurit yang pasti berjaga disetiap sudut istananya. Dalam beberapa detik sejumlah prajurit muda sudah berbaris rapi dihadapannya. Jika memang buah yang diberitahu Changmin itu bisa meluluhkan hati pangeran nakal yang sedang marah padanya, maka Yunho akan mengobrak-abrik seluruh pelosok Apollo untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku mau kalian cari buah stoberi disetiap sudut Apollo. Bawa ke hadapanku sebelum matahari terbenam! Kalian semua akan dipenggal jika tidak berhasil mendapatkan buah itu!"dengan tegas Kaisar Jung memberi perintah pada para prajurit yang untuk sesaat terkejut sebelum langsung mengiyakan dan berhamburan keluar untuk melakukan tugas mereka.

Dalam keheningan ruang kerja, sang kaisar kembali menyesali kebodohannya yang membuat wajah menawan sang pangeran nakalnya yang kecewa dan sakit hati terus terbayang dalam setiap helaan nafasnya. "Sebelum malam ini berakhir aku bersumpah akan mendapatkan senyummu kembali, _nae sarang_."Yunho berguman pelan sambil membuka kembali dokumen kerajaan yang harus diperiksanya.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Dengan perasaan gelisah Jaejoong berjalan pelan menelusuri taman bunga yang mengelilingi Ares ditemani Boa. Malam hampir tiba dan tak lama lagi sang kaisar pasti akan datang seperti janji yang diucapkannya siang tadi setelah Jaejoong memintanya pergi. Dalam hatinya, Jaejoong masih merasa kesal dan sedikit marah pada Yunho yang sepertinya masih menyimpan perasaan kasihan pada Selir Ming yang dibencinya dan itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Yang Mulia Kaisar Jung hanya boleh mencintai, menatap dan membela satu orang di dunia ini yaitu, Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis!

"Akan kusingkirkan semua orang yang berusaha mengambil Kaisar Jung dariku! Aku tidak suka berbagi dan Kaisar Jung hanya milikku seorang!" Jaejoong berdesis dingin sambil memetik setangkai bunga matahari. "Seperti juga kerajaan Apollo yang makmur dan ditakuti ini, tak lama lagi juga akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya!"sambung Jaejoong penuh ambisi dengan senyum kecil yang membuat wajah rupawannya terlihat bahagia.

Selama berjam-jam Pangeran Arthemis itu merenung, ada satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya dan sekarang Jaejoong mulai mengerti dan tersenyum tipis. Dia yakin sekali ada pihak yang sedang berusaha merusak atau sedikit menganggu hubungannya dengan sang kaisar. Ada yang ingin Jaejoong marah dan menghindari sang kaisar hingga pada akhirnya membuat sang kaisar berusaha meluluhkan hati Jaejoong dengan meluluskan semua permintaannya!

Licik sekali!

" _Sayang sekali, taktik busuk seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena aku, Kim Jaejoong tidaklah bodoh! Siapa pun yang mencari masalah denganku akan menerima balasan yang berkali lipat! Untuk saat ini, aku akan mengikuti permainan kalian dan pada saatnya nanti, aku akan mengambil keuntungan dari semua ini!",_ batin Jaejoong sambil berbalik membelakangi matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

Dia sudah memutuskan akan memaafkan sang kaisar kali ini dengan beberapa syarat yang akan memberinya keuntungan sekaligus melancarkan rencananya untuk menyingkirkan semua kerikil yang sedang berusaha keras menghalangi jalannya menuju singgasana Permaisuri Apollo yang saat ini masih resmi dimiliki Lee Saera!

"Kita kembali, Boa. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kaisar nanti malam! Akan kupastikan ini menjadi pertengkaran pertama dan terakhir kami!"

Dayang setia itu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan dingin Jaejoong yang sudah mulai memasuki ruang tamu Ares dengan langkah cepat. "Yoona telah menyiapkan semua yang mungkin akan anda butuhkan, Yang Mulia."ujar Boa yang sangat mengerti setiap langkah yang akan diambil Pangeran Kim yang disayanginya melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **TARTAROS**

Tempat itu tidak jauh berbeda dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Udara lembab dan bau kematian seolah mengantung tepat diatas langit-langit gelap yang tidak menampakan setitik cahaya pun selain sinar redup obor yang mengeluarkan aroma minyak menyengat. Oh Sehun menahan gejolak dalam perutnya saat mencium semua bau menjijikkan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Jung Changmin ingin kembali melihat Selir Ming yang bahkan mungkin sudah mati.

"Apa ada yang akan kau lakukan padanya lagi? Bukankah dia sudah menerima balasan dari semua perbuatannya?"tanya Sehun yang tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Jung Changmin menyeringai kecil dalam kegelapan Tartaros yang membuat semua orang takut dan memilih mati daripada terkubur hidup-hidup di tempat ini. "Hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya."ujarnya ringan dan hampir tergelak saat melihat wajah bingung Oh Sehun yang tidak mengerti ucapan ambigunya.

"Beberapa hari pertama dia masih melawan dan percaya jika sang kaisar akan datang menyelamatkannya tapi setelah itu para pengawal yang menyiksanya tidak pernah lagi mendengar suaranya. Dia bahkan tidak menjerit saat dicambuk!"lapor Sehun saat langkah mereka hampir mendekati sel paling sudut dari neraka yang diciptakan kaisar terdahulu ini.

Bukannya rasa kasihan yang menggema dalam hati Jung Changmin saat mendengar laporan Oh Sehun yang sedikit mengerikan. Pangeran Jung itu malah tertawa puas, pembalasan dendam memang sangat manis. "Bukankah lebih bagus jika kita tidak mendengar suara ular betina itu selamanya?".

Suara dingin yang terkesan kejam itu mendorong Sehun untuk tidak lagi bicara dan memilih untuk membuka pintu sel yang gelap dan beraroma busuk itu. Tanpa suara ajudan Jenderal Ok itu mengangkat obor yang sejak tadi dipegangnya seraya memberi isyarat pada Changmin jika pintu besi itu sudah terbuka dan sang pangeran bisa masuk dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Sepasang mata Jung Changmin menatap tajam pada sesosok tubuh kurus tidak terawat yang sedang meringkuk disudut sel berbau busuk yang hanya beralaskan jerami kasar. "Kau terlihat sangat baik, Selir Ming."sindir Changmin dengan senyum lebar saat dilihatnya sosok menyedihkan dalam pakaian yang compang camping itu bergerak pelan karena mendengar suara langkah kakinya.

"Uhhh...Keluarkan aku...Kumohon...Hikks..Jangan siksa lagi..."

Permohonan bercampur racauan aneh dan isak tangis pelan yang keluar dari mulut _yeoja_ yang hampir tidak bisa dikenalinya lagi karena luka-luka bekas cambuk dan siksaan lain sudah memenuhi tubuh ramping yang dulu selalu digunakan untuk menggoda sang kaisar agar menuruti semua permintaannya membuat Changmin tertawa keras.

"Tidak menyiksamu lagi? Jeritanmu adalah melodi terindah untukku, jalang!"desis Changmin tepat didepan wajah kotor Selir Ming yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan kesakitan serta sudah basah karena airmata yang terus mengalir.

Lagi-lagi Jung Changmin tersenyum lebar tanpa peduli pada ekspresi tidak suka Oh Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya. Ini sungguh pertunjukan terbaik dalam hidupnya, melihat Selir Ming yang dulu dengan angkuh menolak permohonan Changmin agar dia berkata jujur demi hidup Ming Zi yang juga mati ditempat terkutuk ini sekarang merangkak dan memohon dibawah kakinya agar diberi kesempatan!

"Kau memang akan segera keluar dari tempat ini, Selir Ming. Bersabarlah!"Changmin menyeringai licik saat melihat sorot penuh harapan dimata sayu _yeoja_ yang paling dibencinya ini.

Wajah Selir Ming yang pucat pasi dan penuh dengan luka goresan itu sontak terangkat untuk menatap wajah keras Pangeran Jung yang sangat membencinya dan selalu menentang keputusan sang kaisar yang mengangkatnya menjadi selir. "Benarkah? Hiks...Aku bersumpah akan membalas semua kebaikanmu, pangeran...Kapan? Apa..Ap...Sekarang?"tanya Selir Ming terbata karena tenggorokannya begitu sakit.

Mereka hanya memberinya sedikit air dan roti kering 2 hari sekali!

"Tidak perlu membalas kebaikanku ini, Ming Ye..."tolak Changmin dengan senyum sedingin es yang membuat Sehun sedikit bergedik karena langsung bisa menebak jika Pangeran Jung yang selalu dihormatinya ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang keji. "Karena kau akan keluar menuju tiang gantungan!"guman Changmin ringan.

Tubuh ringkih Selir Ming yang sedang berlutut sontak terduduk dengan tatapan kosong saat mendengar kalimat kejam itu. "TIDAK! TIDAK ! AKU TIDAK MAU DIGANTUNG!"jeritnya pilu dengan tangisan keras yang mengiringi langkah Pangeran Jung Changmin meninggalkan Tartaros bersama Oh Sehun yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Bersihkan sel itu begitu dia mati karena akan ada yang segera menggantikan tempatnya!"perintah Changmin dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya seperti dewa Hades sesuai dengan nama istana yang dipilihnya.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

KRIETTTT

Telinga Jaejoong menangkap jelas bunyi pintu kamarnya yang dibuka pelan dan juga suara langkah kaki sang kaisar yang sudah begitu dikenalinya namun sedikit pun Jaejoong tidak berniat membuka matanya yang terpejam rapat apalagi bangun dari pembaringannya untuk menyambut sang kaisar seperti biasanya. Biar saja Kaisar Jung merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padanya untuk apa yang sudah dilakukan padanya siang tadi.

" _Nae Sarang,_ aku tahu kau belum tidur. Lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu, buah stoberi kesukaanmu. Apa kau sungguh tidak akan memaafkanku kali ini, pangeran nakal? Semarah itukah kau padaku hingga memalingkan wajah dariku, _chagiya_?"

Tidak ada satu pun sahutan yang diterima Yunho hingga akhirnya kaisar muda itu mendesah pelan seraya mengutuk kembali kebodohannya. Melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang berbaring diam tanpa mau melihatnya itu membuat Yunho merasa sedih dan telah gagal memenuhi janjinya pada sang _daegun_ untuk selalu membahagiakan Pangeran Arthemis yang dicintainya itu terlebih jika dia mengingat apa yang disampai oleh dayang dan pengawal Jaejoong padanya.

" _Pangeran menolak untuk makan sejak siang, Yang Mulia."beritahu Dayang Kwon dengan wajah khawatir yang terlihat jelas seraya melirik kearah meja besar yang dipenuhi makanan yang belum tersentuh._

" _Kami sangat khawatir karena pangeran muda gampang sakit. Apalagi hari ini pangeran terlihat begitu sedih. Bagaimana jika pangeran..."kali ini bahkan Dayang Im tertunduk sedih tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Maafkan kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia Kaisar tapi apa yang terjadi hari itu di pavilliun Medusa memang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kim karena hamba meminta Boa dan Yoona membawa pangeran pulang ke Ares begitu kedua Pangeran Jung mengatakan akan mengurus masalah itu sendiri."dengan lancar Cho Kyuhyun juga menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Pavilliun Medusa hari itu._

Mengingat semua itu, Perlahan sang kaisar duduk disamping pembaringan luas Jaejoong seraya menyingkirkan semua pikirannya tentang nasib Selir Ming yang memang tidak pernah dicintainya. Biarkan saja dia mati membusuk di Tartaros karena saat ini ada yang lebih penting untuk sang kaisar selesaikan karena tanpa senyum dan juga suara riang pangeran nakalnya, hidup Kaisar Jung terasa begitu hampa dan tak berarti.

"Bicaralah padaku, Jaejoongie. Kalau perlu lampiaskan semua emosimu! Jangan hanya diam dan membuatku semakin bingung dan sedih, _chagiya._ Sebenci itukah kau hingga tak mau melihat wajahku lagi, pangeran nakal?"

Tangan besar sang kaisar membelai pelan rambut panjang sehitam malam yang dibiarkan terurai dan memenuhi bantal dengan penutup sutra Cina itu. "Apa kau akan mendiamkanku semalaman, _nae sarang_?"bisik sang kaisar lagi dengan nada sedih yang terdengar begitu nyata ditelinga Jaejoong yang hampir saja berbalik dan memeluk erat tubuh besar yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban selain keheningan kamar luas itu membuat Yunho semakin frustasi dan ingin sekali menarik kasar tubuh ramping yang sedang berbaring menghadap dinding itu kedalam pelukan eratnya. "Apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau bicara denganku? Aku bersumpah kejadian tadi siang tidak akan terulang lagi! Aku juga tidak akan pernah meragukan dan mempertanyakan semua yang kau putuskan lagi asal itu tidak melampaui batas. Jangan mendiamkanku, Pangeran Kim Jaejoong!"seru sang kaisar dengan kemarahan tertahan.

"Aku mau pulang!"

Sepasang mata musang sang kaisar sontak terbuka lebar dengan rahang mengeras saat sosok menawan yang tadi masih berbaring membelakanginya, sekarang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk dan menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang terlihat sembab dan juga membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin sang kaisar dengar sampai kapan pun.

"TIDAK! Rumahmu adalah tempat aku berada! Kau tidak akan pernah pergi selangkah pun dari Istana Apollo!"tolak sang kaisar telak dengan tangan yang langsung mencengkram erat kedua bahu ramping yang terasa begitu tegang itu.

Kepala berambut hitam panjang itu menggeleng kuat, wajah menawan yang sudah membuat sang kaisar jatuh cinta hingga melupakan semua akal sehatnya itu terlihat begitu pucat. "Anda salah, Yang Mulia Jung! Ini bukan rumahku! Apollo tidak akan pernah menjadi rumahku karena aku hanyalah tamu di tempat ini!"Jaejoong membantah ucapan tegas sang kaisar dengan sama tegasnya. "Biarkan aku pulang ke Arthemis! Ke tempat dimana aku tidak akan dipertanyakan dan akan selalu dihormati karena statusku yang jelas!"tuntut Jaejoong dengan sorot mata penuh tekad.

Amarah berkobar dalam hati sang kaisar saat mendengar setiap kalimat tajam yang keluar dari bibir merah _namja_ cantik yang keras kepala dan tidak mungkin akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Dia tahu Jaejoongie-nya yang keras kepala ini sedang menuntut janji dan sumpah darinya. "Apollo bukan rumahmu? Baik! Jika begitu aku akan menjadikan Apollo sebagai rumahmu! Kau akan mendapatkan gelar permaisuri itu begitu aku menyingkirkan Lee Saera dan juga semua pengikut Menteri Lee secepatnya!"janji sang kaisar tegas tanpa menyadari jika sepasang mata pangeran nakal yang digilainya itu sudah mengerjap senang.

"Aku tidak mau janjimu itu, Yang Mulia!"tolak Jaejoong langsung, sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho tadi pada tuntutannya. "Kumohon izinkan aku pulang ke Arthemis secepatnya!"pintanya lagi dengan nada memaksa.

Dengan gerakan kasar yang berselimut ketakutan dalam hatinya, Yunho menarik kuat tubuh Jaejoong hingga terduduk dipangkuannya. Tanpa peduli pada pekik kecil pangeran nakal yang mungkin terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu, Yunho langsung melabuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir merah yang baru saja akan kembali berdebat dengannya. Diciumnya bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong bergantian dengan lembut disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang biasanya selalu bisa membuat pangeran nakal itu mengerang dan mendesah pelan.

"Ughh...Ahmm..."Jaejoong mengerang pelan sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar sang kaisar yang terasa panas dan menguarkan aura berkuasa yang selalu disukainya.

"Milikku! Hanya milikku..."geram sang kaisar dengan nada rendah sambil kembali mencium lembut bibir merah pangeran nakal yang sepertinya mulai terlena.

Selama beberapa saat Yunho tidak melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka yang menyatu meski Jaejoong tidak membalas ciumannya tapi Yunho tahu _namja_ cantik itu mulai terangsang karena jemari lentik itu tanpa sadar sudah melingkar disekelilingi lehernya. Sengaja lidah sang kaisar menggoda bibir yang terus terkatup rapat itu hingga pangeran nakalnya mendesah pelan dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya, membiarkan kaisar muda yang penuh gairah itu menikmati rongga hangat dan juga lidah kecil yang selalu sanggup membuatnya terbuai.

Dengan enggan Yunho menghentikan ciumannya karena bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai mengeras dan dia tidak mau melakukan apapun dengan Jaejoong sebelum semua masalah diantara mereka selesai. Kedua tangannya menangkup lembut wajah sang pangeran Arthemis yang sedang menatap sayu padanya dengan bibir yang berkilat karena ciuman mereka tadi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah pergi kemana pun, Kim Jaejoong! Akan kukejar dan kucari kau dimana pun itu jika kau berani pergi selangkah pun dariku, _nae sarang_. Kau itu milikku! Kalau perlu akan kusingkirkan semua orang yang mencoba untuk menyakitimu! Percayalah, apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak akan terulang! Aku bersumpah demi Apollo dan semua rakyatku, kau akan menjadi Permaisuri Jung sebelum tahun ini berlalu!"suara sang kaisar terdengar parau walaupun sepasang matanya tampak memancar kesungguhan.

Inilah yang ditunggu Jaejoong sejak tadi! Sebuah deklarasi yang akan dengan senang hati diingatkannya pada sang kaisar jika sekali lagi penguasa Apollo ini meragukan ataupun mempertanyakan apa yang akan dan mungkin dilakukannya!

Hati Jaejoong juga berdebar kencang saat mendengar setiap ucapan sang kaisar yang terdengar seperti sumpah itu terlebih saat sang kaisar menyatukan kening mereka dan menangkup kuat wajahnya dengan tangan besar itu. Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari mulut Kaisar Jung yang baru saja menciumnya dengan begitu bergairah.

"Hikss...Tapi anda tidak mungkin sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, _jeonha..."_ ucap Jaejoong tersendat dengan setetes airmata yang lolos dari sepasang mata sembabnya yang terlihat begitu sedih. "Aku sangat takut jika suatu hari nanti..."apa yang akan diucapkan Jaejoong terhenti karena sang kaisar kembali menyela ucapannya dengan tegas.

Jemari kasar sang kaisar dengan cepat menghapus setetes airmata yang begitu dibencinya itu. Dia tidak suka dan tidak akan membiarkan lagi pangeran nakalnya menangis. Dalam hati Yunho bersumpah kejadian hari ini tidak akan dibiarkannya terulang. Keberadaan Jaejoong disisinya lebih penting dari puluhan selir tak berguna yang dimilikinya sekarang.

"Kau salah, Jaejoongie. Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun! Itu adalah perasaan yang tidak pernah kuberikan pada siapa pun! Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti, _nae sarang_. Lupakan kejadian hari ini dan mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Aku berjanji akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu sebagai permintaan maafku! Katakan saja dan aku akan mengabulkannya!"

Lama Jaejoong menatap sepasang mata dingin itu walau hatinya sudah bersorak senang sebelum memutuskan untuk bersandar pada dada bidang yang hampir setiap malam menjadi tempat berbaring. "Bagaimana jika yang aku inginkan adalah Selir Ming mati?"tanyanya pelan dengan tangan yang memeluk erat tubuh besar sang kaisar yang sedang mencium sayang kepalanya sambil membelai lembut rambut panjangnya.

"Maka itu akan segera terlaksana!"bisik sang kaisar sambil merebahkan tubuh ramping Pangeran Arthemis yang dicintainya melebihi apapun itu. "Akan kupastikan Selir Ming mati sebelum matahari esok hari terbenam."janji Kaisar Jung tanpa peduli pada seringai kecil yang dilihatnya terukir di bibir merah pangeran nakal yang sudah memeluk erat dirinya.

" _Saranghae_ Jung Yunho, tepati semua janjimu padaku!"

"Semua yang kau inginkan akan terkabul selama kau tetap berada disisiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, pangeran nakal..."

Kaisar Jung yang kejam dan arogan dari Apollo seolah terjatuh dalam jurang tak berdasar yang bernamakan Cinta sejak dia bertemu dengan Pangeran nakal dari Arthemis yang sudah memerangkapnya dalam jaring yang semakin erat dan tak terlepaskan!

.

.

.

.

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Dengan senyum simpul dan gairah baru Kaisar Jung memulai harinya dengan rapat bersama pada pejabat istana yang diam-diam melirik bingung pada perubahan sang kaisar yang biasanya selalu menunjukkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang terjadi di Ares semalam membuat hati Yunho begitu bahagia dan merasa seolah seluruh dunia sekarang ada dalam genggamannya. Senyum nakal Jaejoong dan suara lembutnya memang selalu bisa mengubah suasana hatinya.

BRAKKKKK...

Wajah tampan sang kaisar mengeras tidak senang saat melihat pintu ruang kerja istana pribadinya dibuka dengan kasar oleh sejumlah pengawal yang berlari masuk dengan wajah panic dan ketakutan serta langsung berlutut dihadapannya sambil berseru keras yang membuat Yunho terkejut dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya dibalik meja.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia! Pangeran Kim!"

"Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lancang masuk dengan cara seperti itu?"tegur Jenderal Ok pada para pengawal yang terus saling melirik dengan sorot mata ketakutan karena apa yang akan mereka katakan bisa saja membuat mereka kehilangan nyawa karena semua penghuni istana tahu sebesar apa pengaruh Pangeran Arthemis itu pada keputusan Kaisar Jung.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Pangeran Kim?"sela sang kaisar yang tidak sabar melihat para pengawalnya yang malah menunduk ketakutan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Pangeran Jaejoong?"desis Kaisar Jung tajam dengan mata yang menyorotkan ancaman. "Cepat katakan atau kalian semua akan dipenggal karena sudah berani mengangguku!"

Mendengar ancaman mengerikan itu para pengawal sontak berebut saling bicara dengan suara terbata,"Dia...Dia..Pangeran Kim pingsan dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa!"seru salah satu pengawal dengan suara keras yang membuat ruang kerja sang kaisar yang dipenuhi para pejabat Apollo langsung hening seketika.

Jantung Yunho berdetak liar dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin saat mendengar laporan dari pengawal yang terlihat begitu ketakutan itu. Pasti semua ini hanya lelucon! Yunho tidak percaya jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada Jaejoong karena baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia berpisah dengan pangeran nakalnya yang memaksa untuk ikut melihat Selir Ming dihukum mati.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dia baik-baik saja tadi pagi!"guman sang kaisar pelan seraya berlari cepat keluar dari Istana Apollo menuju Ares tanpa peduli pada semua pengawal dan penjabat yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah takut.

"Matilah kita semua kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Pangeran Arthemis!"bisik salah satu pejabat yang berlari cepat disamping Ok Taecyeon.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all reviews, followers, favourites. Chapter ini paling lama proses editnya mungkin karena masih lelah karena terjebak macet dan segala macam hal. Untuk yang selalu suka dan antusias menunggu AA makasih banget ya. Semoga tidak pernah bosan walau ceritanya semakin aneh. ^^

Mpreg? Masih rahasia dan tunggu saja kejutannya.

Siapa yang akan menggantikan selir ming menempati sel di tartaros?

Apa yang bakal terjadi pada Yong Jun?

SEE YOU SOON.


	33. Chapter 32- WAKE UP, NAE SARANG

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 32**

 **APOLLO**

 **PAVILLIUN PHOEBE**

Mulut Kim Jin Hee tidak berhenti berguman pelan saat tangannya kembali sibuk membongkar lemari pakaian miliknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia bahkan telah membuat seluruh isi kamar luas yang ditempatinya itu berantakan hanya karena mencari apa yang seharusnya masih tersimpan aman dibawah peti besar tempat dia menyimpan semua _hanbok_ baru yang dibawanya dari Arthemis.

"Kemana perginya botol itu? Aku yakin sekali tidak memindahkannya!"guman Jin Hee seraya mengusap selapis keringat yang membasahi keningnya. "Aku harus segera menemukannya!"dengan penuh semangat _yeoja_ muda itu kembali membongkar peti besar miliknya dengan harapan apa yang dicarinya mungkin terselip diantara tumpukan kain sutra.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan, Selir Kim?"

Tangan Jin Hee berhenti membongkar petinya saat dia mendengar suara seorang dayang melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu jika dia sedang mencari botol kecil berisi racun yang akan digunakannya untuk membunuh saudara tirinya, Pangeran Kim. Dengan cepat Jin Hee mengubah raut wajahnya sebelum berbalik menatap Dayang Seulgi yang terlihat mulai merapikan kamarnya.

"Hanya mencari hiasan rambutku. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Dalam hati Seulgi tertawa melihat bagaimana usaha Selir Kim untuk memasang raut wajah polos yang tidak akan bisa menipunya. _"Sayang sekali, kau tidak akan menemukan apa yang kau cari sekarang."_ guman Seulgi dalam hati meski dia juga ikut memasang ekspresi polos saat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hamba tidak melihatnya, Selir Kim."jawabnya dengan senyum menyesal.

" _Dasar sial! Tidak mungkin para dayang bodoh Jaejoong sudah mencuri botol itu!"_ geram Jin Hee dalam hati seraya menatap tajam dayang muda yang selama 1 minggu terakhir sudah membuktikan kesetiaan padanya dan juga memberikan informasi penting tentang penghuni istana dalam. "Seulgi, apa kau bisa kuandalkan? Karena jika kau bisa dipercaya, maka saat aku menjadi Permaisuri Jung, kau akan kuangkat sebagai pengawas para dayang!"dengan suara yang mencerminkan kesombongan Kim Jin Hee menjanjikan sesuatu yang belum tentu dapat ditepatinya.

Sebenarnya Jin Hee sendiri masih merasa ragu pada dayang muda yang melayaninya ini tapi dia butuh seseorang yang bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya dan sejauh ini, dayang yang menuruti perintahnya tanpa bertanya hanyalah Dayang Seulgi yang sekarang sedang menatap penuh tanya padanya.

Janji bodoh yang diucapkan Selir Kim dengan nada angkuh itu membuat Seulgi harus mati-matian menahan tawanya," _Kau bahkan akan mati sebelum menjadi permaisuri...Nasibmu sungguh malang, Selir Kim!"_

Ternyata begitu mudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Selir Kim yang licik tapi sangat bodoh ini, batin Seulgi yang mulai merasa tugasnya kali ini akan selesai dengan cepat dan dia bisa segera kembali ke Hades. Dia bosan harus berpura-pura baik dan melayani para selir penuh ambisi yang diincar oleh pangeran kembar tempatnya mengabdi.

"Tentu saja anda selalu bisa mengandalkan hamba, Selir Kim. Hamba adalah dayang yang khusus ditugaskan Yang Mulia Kaisar Jung untuk anda."sahut Seulgi sopan, lagi-lagi dengan senyum dan ekspresi polos andalannya. "Jadi, apa yang bisa hamba lakukan, Selir Kim? Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Jin Hee tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari dayang yang mungkin akan menjadi orang kepercayaannya jika dia berhasil menjadi Permaisuri Jung. "Aku ingin kau mencari botol kecil milikku yang hilang. Aku sangat membutuhkan botol itu sekarang!"perintah Jin Hee pelan karena dia tidak ingin dayang dan pengawal lain mendengar suaranya dan mungkin saja akan melaporkan apa yang mereka dengan pada si licik Jaejoong yang pasti sudah menyebar mata-matanya.

"Botol kecil? Untuk apa, Selir Kim? Sangat pentingkah?"wajah Seulgi terlihat bingung dengan permintaan aneh yang diucapkan Selir Kim dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

Cepat Jin Hee menarik kasar lengan Seulgi agar mendekat padanya, matanya melirik cepat ke celah pintu kamar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang sedang mengawasinya sebelum kembali focus pada dayang yang akan dimanfaatkannya untuk meracuni Jaejoong secepatnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar banyaknya pengawal maupun dayang yang menyanjung kebaikan dan keramahan saudara tirinya yang sudah menjerat sang kaisar itu!

"Karena aku akan mengunakan isi botol itu untuk menyingkirkan musuh utamaku selamanya! Jadi, cepat cari botol itu sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **A FEW HOURS EARLIER**_

 **ARES**

"Haneul, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Yeoja_ muda yang mengenakan seragam dayang itu terlonjak pelan saat ada yang menepuk pelan bahunya. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing."jawabnya cepat seraya kembali menyusun piring-piring kecil yang akan mereka digunakan untuk makan siang sang Pangeran Arthemis 1 jam lagi.

"Aku membuat sup yang mungkin akan sangat disukai, Pangeran Jaejoong."umum salah satu dayang yang bertugas di dapur Ares dengan senyum lebar.

"Tambahkan sedikit ginseng karena kulihat Pangeran Jaejoong sangat menyukainya."saran dayang lain yang terlihat sedang menghiasi beberapa kue kecil yang tampak sangat lezat.

Hampir semua Dayang Ares selalu senang melayani pangeran muda berwajah menawan yang sangat ramah dan selalu perhatian pada kesejahteraan semua dayang dan pengawal itu. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah melihat Pangeran Kim berlaku tidak sopan pada dayang yang melayaninya. Semua yang awalnya merasa aneh dengan hubungan yang terjalin antara sang Kaisar Jung dengan Pangeran Kim sekarang berbalik menyukainya dan akan selalu mendukungnya.

Diantara para dayang yang sibuk bekerja sambil sesekali bicara itu, Haneul tampak begitu gugup dan gelisah dengan keringat yang membanjiri punggungnya terlebih saat dia mulai mengaduk sup beraroma ginseng yang akan disajikan untuk Pangeran Kim sebagai menu utama makan siang.

.

.

"Hamba akan berpikir anda sakit jika terus tersenyum seperti itu, Yang Mulia."

Cho Kyuhyun mengedip nakal pada Jaejoong yang memang sejak tadi tersenyum sambil memegang medali yang diberikan sang kaisar padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semua penghuni Ares tahu apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya walau tidak ada yang berani membicarakannya. Senyum Pangeran Jaejoong sudah membuktikan jika hubungannya dengan sang kaisar yang tadi malam menginap di Ares telah membaik.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Malam ini Selir Ming akan mati!"

Seringai tipis terukir dibibir merah Jaejoong saat menceritakan pada Kyuhyun apa yang telah dimintanya pada sang kaisar sebagai bukti dari permintaan maaf dan rasa menyesal Penguasa Apollo itu padanya. "Kau lihat Kyu? Satu persatu selir itu akan kusingkirkan dan sebelum tahun ini berakhir, sang kaisar telah bersumpah akan menobatkanku sebagai Permaisuri Jung! Aku sungguh bahagia, karena ternyata sang kaisar benar-benar sangat mencintaiku!"kali ini Jaejoong tersenyum senang hingga membuat wajah terlihat semakin menawan.

"Kami turut senang mendengarnya, Yang Mulia."guman Boa dan Yoona yang baru memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman.

Dengan gesit kedua dayang kepercayaan Jaejoong itu mulai menata meja,"Posisi tertinggi Kerajaan Apollo memang hanya pantas untuk pangeran kita."seru Boa yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Yoona dan juga Kyuhyun yang akan melakukan apa pun agar tujuan Jaejoong tercapai meski dia harus memanfaatkan salah satu pangeran kembar yang berpikir bisa menipunya.

"Hidangkan makan siangnya!"

Perintah Boa dengan suara keras yang langsung diikuti dengan masuknya beberapa dayang yang langsung menyajikan beragam makanan diatas meja makan tempat Jaejoong sudah duduk dengan anggun walau sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lapar karena melewatkan sarapannya untuk bergelung bersama sang kaisar yang seharian ini tidak akan bisa menemuinya.

Meski Jaejoong selalu makan sendirian jika sang kaisar sibuk dengan semua urusan kerajaan, para dayang tetap menjalankan tugas mereka dengan aturan dan sikap sopan yang tak tercela. Jaejoong menikmati makanan pembuka yang membuatnya hampir mendesah nikmat karena kue kecil itu seperti meleleh dalam mulutnya. "Ini lezat sekali. Katakan pada yang membuatnya, aku sangat menyukainya."guman Jaejoong pada salah satu dayang yang langsung tersenyum senang.

Perlahan Boa memberi isyarat agar hidangan utama disajikan dan mata Jaejoong terlihat berbinar senang saat dia mencium aroma ginseng yang begitu disukainya. Dengan tidak sabar pangeran yang kadang masih bersikap kekanakkan itu langsung menikmati sup yang terlihat begitu menggoda seleranya. "Kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh? Apa ginsengnya terlalu banyak?"komentar Jaejoong ringan walau terus menikmatinya sup itu.

Baru 3 suap Pangeran Arthemis itu menikmati sup yang disukainya saat Jaejoong merasa seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, panas dan dia tidak mampu bernafas!

Racun, tebaknya cepat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan kepala yang terasa begitu pusing saat mencengkram kuat lengan Yoona yang berdiri tepat disampingnya dan pasti sangat terkejut melihat kondisinya yang hampir pingsan. Dalam keadaan yang sudah setengah sadar Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika sekarang Yoona sedang memeluk kuat tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Pangeran? Kau kenapa?"tanya Yoona panic dan begitu takut saat melihat wajah rupawan pangeran yang selalu dijaganya itu begitu pucat dan dibanjiri keringat sedangkan jemari Jaejoong mencengkaram kuat lengannya sambil berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Uhh...Ra...cunn!"bisik Jaejoong tercekat sebelum kegelapan memenuhi dirinya.

"YA TUHAN! RACUN? KALIAN DENGAR ITU?"teriak Yoona panik sambil melihat kesekeliling ruang tamu Ares yang terasa hening mencekam. Semua begitu terkejut sekaligun takut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapan mereka saat ini. "YANG MULIA! PANGERAN JAEJOONG, ADA APA? KENAPA DENGANMU? KYUHYUN! BOA! ADA APA INI? YANG MULIA! BANGUN, YANG MULIA!"

Dengan takut dan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya dayang muda yang sekarang terduduk di lantai dengan Jaejoong berada dalam pelukannya terus menepuk ringan pipi Jaejoong untuk membangunkan Pangeran Arthemis yang sesaat yang lalu masih tertawa bahagia bersama mereka. Siapa yang tega melakukan tindakan sekeji ini pada Pangeran Kim?

Seketika ruang makan Ares dipenuhi para dayang dan pengawal yang langsung menjerit ketakutan karena melihat Pangeran Arthemis yang harus mereka jaga sudah jatuh ke lantai dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan busa dan tubuh yang diam tak bergerak. Semua dayang menangis histeris sambil berusaha membangun pangeran muda yang sangat mereka sayangi itu.

"PANGGIL KAISAR JUNG! LAPORKAN KEJADIAN INI! ADA YANG BERUSAHA MEMBUNUH PANGERAN KIM!"

Perintah Boa cepat pada para pengawal yang malah berdiri seperti orang bodoh. "Dan sebagian dari kalian cepat ambil air hangat dan bantu aku memindahkan Pangeran Kim ke ranjangnya!"Boa terus meneriakan perintahnya pada para dayang yang masih terus menangis ketakutan meski dirinya sendiri juga sedang sangat ketakutan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Pangeran Jaejoong.

"Aku yang akan memindahkan Pangeran Arthemis ke kamar! Kalian cepat panggil tabib istana! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada sang pangeran maka kita semua akan mati!"Kyuhyun berdesis tajam pada beberapa pengawal yang langsung berhamburan keluar dari Ares untuk mencari bantuan karena apa yang dikatakan pengawal Cho itu benar.

Mereka semua pasti akan mati dipenggal jika Pangeran Arthemis itu tidak bisa diselamatkan!

"Boa, cepat cari penawar racun yang kita bawa! Aku yakin sekali ada yang berusaha membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong! Kita harus bisa memberinya penawar itu sebelum tabib datang dan memeriksanya!"seru Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengendong tubuh ramping Pangeran Kim yang terasa begitu dingin dan lemas.

Dengan setengah berlari Boa masuk lebih dulu ke kamar Jaejoong dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah guci besar yang diletakkan Jaejoong disamping meja riasnya. Tergesa dayang setia itu mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan hitam pekat yang merupakan penawar dari segala jenis racun yang diberikan tabib Arthemis sebelum mereka datang ke Apollo.

"Cepat baringkan pangeran! Aku harus meminumkan ini padanya! Obatnya hanya akan bekerja setelah 3 jam!"suara Boa terdengar begitu bergetar meski raut wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun. Mereka sudah menduga kejadian ini pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat!

Segera Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong, menahan kepala pangeran muda itu agar Boa bisa memberikan penawar itu padanya. "Dan kau, Yoona tutup semua pintu Ares dan jangan biarkan satu pun dayang atau pengawal melarikan diri!"perintah Kyuhyun tajam pada Yoona yang berjaga di pintu karena tidak ada yang boleh melihat jika mereka meminumkan sesuatu pada Pangeran Jaejoong.

"Akan segara kulakukan!"jawab dayang itu cepat.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HERA**

"Saat ini kau pasti sudah mati, Pangeran sombong! Ini adalah balasan karena kau sudah berani melawan kekuasaanku!"

Seringai lebar mengulas dibibir merah Lee Saera yang sedang menikmati makan siang sederhana yang disuguhkan oleh para dayang ibusuri yang selalu menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan dan memperlakukannya dengan sikap yang jauh dari kata sopan. Seakan dia hanyalah seonggok sampah yang akan segera tersingkir dari Apollo!

Lee Saera memang hanya _yeoja_ lemah yang tidak mungkin melawan kekuasaan sang Kaisar Jung yang sepertinya sudah terjerat dalam pesona menjijikkan Pangeran Arthemis yang munafik dan sangat licik itu namun Lee Saera tidak bodoh, dengan licik dia bisa memanfaatkan situasinya yang sedang menjalani hukuman dengan sangat baik.

"Aku adalah Permaisuri Jung dan selamanya akan seperti itu! Begitu kau mati, maka semua perhatian kaisar akan kembali padaku karena hanya aku yang pantas mendampingi sang kaisar menduduki tahta Apollo! Tidak ada yang akan pernah menduga jika aku adalah dalangnya yang menyebabkan kematian Pangeran terkutuk itu!"

Lee Saera tersenyum puas sambil meneguk arak di cawan kecil yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dengan gaya bersulang. "Sayang sekali selir baru itu harus mati untuk menanggung apa yang tidak dilakukannya! Takdir memang kejam namun aku, Lee Saera tidak akan membiarkan takdir menghalangi jalanku menguasai kerajaan besar ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARES**

TAP TAP TAP

BRAKKKK

Dengan wajah dingin yang terlihat menahan amarah dan juga khawatir Kaisar Jung yang datang ke Ares dengan semua pengawalnya membuka kasar pintu depan istana mewah yang dibangunnya untuk pangeran nakal yang tadi pagi baru saja memeluk dan menciumnya dengan manja. "Pastikan tidak ada seorang dayang atau pengawal yang keluar dari Ares! Akan kubunuh semua orang yang berani melakukan ini pada Pangeran Kim!"desis sang kaisar tajam pada Taecyeon yang mengangguk cepat dan segera menjalankan tugasnya.

Tanpa peduli pada semua dayang dan pengawal yang sedang berlutut ketakutan di ruang tamu Ares, sang kaisar langsung berlari cepat menuju kamar Jaejoong dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Takut jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya. Baru semalam Yunho berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Pangeran Arthemis itu dengan nyawanya sendiri dan sekarang ada yang sudah berani berusaha meracuni calon permaisurinya itu!

Langkah cepat sang kaisar terhenti disamping ranjang dimana tubuh ramping itu terbaring dengan mata terpenjam dan wajah cantik itu begitu pucat dan terlihat rapuh. Sepasang mata musang itu menatap dingin pada Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping ranjang dengan wajah muram sedangkan Dayang Kwon tampak terisak pelan sambil menggenggam erat jemari lentik pangeran tercintanya. Disisi lain, beberapa tabib istana juga terlihat berdiri disamping ranjang besar itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Perlahan Yunho mendudukkan dirinya diranjang besar tempat dirinya dan Jaejoong baru saja memadu kasih sepanjang malam. Tangannya meraih tubuh ramping itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya, mencium pelan pipi pucat itu untuk memastikan jika Jaejoongie-nya masih hidup dan akan segera membuka matanya. "Apa yang terjadi, _nae sarang_? Tolong, buka matamu untukku! Kau tidak boleh sakit...Akan kubuat orang yang melakukan ini padamu membayar dengan nyawanya!"bisik Yunho dingin tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Kemarahan dan dendam memenuhi seluruh hati dan jiwa sang kaisar yang terkenal kejam dan tidak pernah melepaskan musuhnya itu!

"Apa yang terjadi, tabib? Katakan padaku bagaimana keadaannya? Kalian harus bisa menyelamatkan Pangeran Kim!"suara Kaisar Jung begitu dingin dan matanya menyorotkan ancaman mematikan meski tangannya memeluk lembut tubuh sang pangeran yang terkulai lemah. "JANGAN DIAM SAJA DAN CEPAT JAWAB AKU!"teriak sang kaisar dengan suara mengelegar hingga ketiga tabib istana itu segera berlutut.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran telah diracun. Denyut nadinya begitu lemah!"

"Kami sudah berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya namun tidak berhasil! Ampuni kami, Yang Mulia...Racun itu sudah masuk dalam tubuh Pangeran Jaejoong!"

"Hamba sudah memberikan obat untuk menetralisir racun. Kita harus menunggu reaksi obat itu dalam beberapa jam!"

Suara para tabib yang sedang menjelaskan kondisi Pangeran Arthemis itu mencerminkan ketakutan pekat karena mereka semua tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan sang kaisar jika pangeran muda itu terluka. Nyawa semua penghuni istana dalam Apollo saat ini bergantung pada kesembuhan sang pangeran yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu!

"Ada yang berusaha membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong! Hikkss...RACUN! Mereka meracuni pangeran kami! Anda harus melakukan sesuatu Yang Mulia! Hiksss...Apa salah Pangeran Jaejoong? Pangeran tidak boleh mati! Kumohon lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya, Yang Mulia!"terbata-bata diantara tangisannya, Boa berlutut didepan sang kaisar yang wajahnya mengeras dan terlihat sorot membunuh dimatanya.

"Hamba sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Yang Mulia! Sesaat tadi pangeran kim masih berkomentar tentang rasa sup-nya yang aneh dan tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri! Semua panic dan hamba sudah memberi perintah untuk menutup ares karena hamba yakin pelakunya adalah orang dalam!"

"JENDERAL OK!"

Dalam sedetik Ok Taecyeon sudah masuk dalam kamar mewah Pangeran Arthemis yang terasa begitu menakutkan karena aura membunuh yang terpancar dari sepasang mata Kaisar Jung yang sekarang sedang menatap dingin padanya. Dalam hati, Taecyeon tahu bencana besar akan terjadi di Apollo dan pasti banyak nyawa akan melayang karena orang bodoh yang berusaha membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong itu pasti sangat putus asa hingga lupa dengan siapa dia berhadapan!

"Apa yang harus hamba lakukan lagi, Yang Mulia? Seluruh istana Ares sudah ditutup dan semua pengawal serta dayang sudah dikumpulkan di ruang tamu!"lapor Taecyoen cepat seraya melirik pada tubuh ramping Pangeran Jaejoong yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh sang Penguasa Apollo yang terlihat begitu mengerikan itu.

"Aku ingin kau juga menutup semua akses untuk keluar dari istana dalam! Periksa pavilliun semua selir dan juga Permaisuri Lee! Kumpulkan mereka semua di halaman istanaku! Perintahkan Sehun untuk mengawasi mereka! Yang membangkang atau melawan, bunuh saja!"perintah Yunho dingin tanpa peduli pada ekspresi terkejut diwajah setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Dengan tangan yang membelai lembut rambut panjang Jaejoong yang masih terkulai lemas, Kaisar Apollo itu melanjutkan perintahnya yang terdengar semakin tak masuk akal. "Cari apa saja yang mencurigakan dan segera laporkan padaku! Akan kubunuh semua orang yang sudah melakukan perbuatan terkutuk ini!"

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN ATHENA**

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Katakan apa yang kau ketahui, Luhannie!"

Sang _hwangtaehu_ begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Luhan datang ditengah dirinya menikmati makan siang dan langsung mengatakan hal yang membuat Jung Heechul langsung melupakan makanannya dan menatap bingung sekaligus penuh tanya pada orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Ada yang mencoba membunuh Pangeran Kim! Istana dalam kacau! Hamba mendengar dari beberapa pengawal jika seluruh istana dalam sekarang ditutup dan Yang Mulia Kaisar memerintahkan agar setiap pavilliun selir dan permaisuri digeledah! Jika ada yang melawan maka Oh Sehun harus membunuh langsung pembangkang itu!"

Apa yang baru didengarnya keluar dari mulut Luhan begitu menakutkan karena Heechul sangat mengenal watak sang kaisar yang tidak pernah bermain dengan setiap perintahnya. Akan ada banyak sekali nyawa orang yang tak bersalah yang melayang jika orang yang meracuni pangeran muda itu tidak segera ditemukan!

"Ya Tuhan, ini gila! Sekarang juga kita pergi ke Ares! Aku harus melihat sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Pangeran Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk semua reviews, supports dari semua readers, guests yang selalu suka dan setia menanti AA update. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Apollo? Sekarang sudah terungkap bukan siapa yang berniat meracuni dan membunuh pangeran kim. Give me your idea for next chap!

SEE YOU SOON.


	34. Chapter 33-LEPASKAN KAMI, YANG MULIA!

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 33**

 **.**

 **ARTHEMIS**

Penginapan besar di wilayah perbatasan Arthemis yang sering menjadi tempat persinggahan para pengelana, pedagang atau pun bangsawan itu tampak begitu sibuk melayani puluhan prajurit berseragam Arthemis yang tergabung dalam rombongan besar yang sedang mengawal sang _daegun_ yang sekarang tampak sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan kedua sepupu sekaligus orang kepercayaannya.

"Jadi sebagian dari rencana kita telah berjalan lancar? Song Jian melakukan bagiannya dengan baik?"

Mendengar pertanyaan serius yang keluar dari mulut sang _daegun_ , Junsu segera menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah menu kesukaannya yang tersaji dengan begitu indah di meja bulat bertaplak sutra itu. "Dia hebat dan sedikit menakutkan. Sekarang _yeoja_ licik itu terbaring sakit meski dia tetap berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya saat menghadapi para menteri yang mendukungnya ataupun sang raja."dengan lancar Junsu mengatakan semua informasi yang didapatnya langsung dari Choi Siwon yang menjadi mata-mata mereka didalam istana.

Sang _daegun_ tersenyum tipis sambil meneguk minumannya. Dia memang tidak salah memasukkan kekasihnya sebagai dayang dalam istana Permaisuri Byun. Terbukti Song Jian sangat berguna dan mengerti tujuan besar mereka. "Bagus sekali. Aku ingin dia mati perlahan dalam rasa sakit dan malu."desis sang _daegun_ dengan nada penuh dendam.

"Menurut Menteri Choi, semua telah dimulai dan jika anda ingin, kita juga bisa segera mengakhirinya. Terlebih upacara pengangkatan anda sebagai Raja Arthemis yang baru sedang dipersiapkan."Junsu tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin akan membuat sebagian orang bingung itu.

Park Yoochun meneguk cepat cawan arak miliknya sebelum menatap sang _daegun_ dan mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?"tanyanya singkat seraya melirik sekilas seorang _namja_ seusia mereka yang tampak sedang makan sambil tertawa-tawa dengan prajurit lainnya.

"Tentu saja kita akan bermain-main dengannya dulu dan setelah itu...Singkirkan saja! Benarkan, Yang Mulia?"Junsu mengedip kurang ajar pada sang _daegun_ yang biasanya bersikap sekaku kayu saat berada dalam lingkungan istana namun sekarang sedang tersenyum simpul.

Tangan Kim Jin Hyuk menggenggam erat cangkir kecil miliknya saat tatapan matanya yang dipenuhi sorot dingin nan tajam melayang pada sosok Yong Jun yang sedang tertawa keras sambil menikmati secawan arak murah itu. "Kau memang paling mengerti diriku, Pengawal Kim! Semua darah Byun akan segera kubersihkan dari Arthemis!"senyum kejam terlukis dibibir tipis sang _daegun_.

"Bersulang untuk Raja baru!"seru Jenderal Park seraya mengangkat tinggi cangkir kecil berisi arak miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah diseret dan kepala tertunduk melihat ujung sepatu kumalnya yang dipenuhi debu, Yong Jun berjalan dibelakang _namja_ Kim yang selama ini banyak sekali membantu dan mengajarinya tentang segala hal. Menurut Kim Junsu, ini adalah saatnya dimana Yong Jun harus bertemu dan mengenal seorang yang akan menjadi tuannya nanti.

Tadi siang saat Yong Jun dan juga prajurit lain bertarung dengan sekelompok orang yang sepertinya adalah perampok. Dia sempat melihat sekilas seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan yang mengenakan _hanbok_ mewah dan turun dari kereta kuda super besar. Yong Jun juga melihat bagaimana tuan Kim dan juga para prajurit lainnya segera memberi hormat pada _namja_ yang bahkan tidak berterima kasih pada mereka itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan yang diikuti dengan terbukanya pintu kamar di lantai 2 penginapan itu membuat Yong Jun sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik bingung pada Junsu yang memberi isyarat agar dia segera masuk. Untuk sesaat Yong Jun terpana memandang kamar indah yang baru dimasukinya dan sekilas dilihatnya hanya ada 2 orang _namja_ dalam kamar terluas di penginapan yang sepertinya telah disewa oleh rombongan mereka.

"Jadi namamu adalah Yong Jun?"

Tergesa Yong Jun berdiri tegak dan menatap langsung pada _namja_ yang baru saja menanyakan namanya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Yong Jun melihat seorang _namja_ yang menguarkan aura dingin dan kekuasaan yang membuatnya sedikit takut. _Namja_ muda dengan wajah terpahat sempurna yang sedang duduk dibalik meja kerja yang terdapat di kamar itu tidak tersenyum sedikit pun padanya.

"Benar, tuan. Namaku Yong Jun!"sahut Yong Jun cepat seraya kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan menusuk _namja_ beraura menakutkan dihadapannya.

Sang _daegun_ menyeringai kecil saat menangkap sekilas sorot takut dan gelisah dalam mata _namja_ yang berdiri didepannya, terlebih saat _namja_ bernama Yong Jun itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan yang terdengar aneh dengan logat tak terpelajar itu. _"Ya Tuhan, betapa kejamnya Permaisuri Byun yang telah membuang putra kandungnya sendiri demi ambisi pribadinya tapi bagus, ini akan menjadi senjataku untuk menghancurkan yeoja keji itu hingga tak bersisa!"_ guman sang _daegun_ dalam hati.

"Kau memanggilku tuan? Baik, karena kau mungkin masih baru, kali ini akan kumaafkan tapi kuharap itu tidak terulang lagi!"sang _daegun_ tersenyum tipis sebelum sengaja melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Junsu yang berdiri tepat disamping Yong Jun. "Pengawal Kim, apa kau yakin dia bisa melayaniku dengan baik? Kulihat sepertinya dia tidak siap menjadi salah satu pengawalku!"desisnya dingin tanpa seulas senyum pun.

Dengan bingung Yong Jun melirik Junsu yang berdiri tegak dengan wajah datar tak jauh darinya. Apa yang salah dengan panggilannya? Kenapa _namja_ yang sangat berwibawa itu tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu dari cara bicaranya? Kenapa dia menyebut tuan Kim sebagai Pengawal Kim? Siapa sebenarnya _namja_ muda yang sepertinya sangat dihormati dan ditakuti semua orang ini?

Junsu dengan mudah menebak jika sang _daegun_ sedang menunjukkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya didepan Yong Jun yang sungguh terlihat sangat bodoh. "Dia bukanlah seorang tuan, Yong Jun dan seharusnya kau berlutut dihadapannya!"seru Junsu tegas seraya menatap tajam pada Yong Jun yang masih berdiri didepan sang _daegun_ Kim yang sepertinya sangat puas karena musuhnya terlihat tak berpendidikan.

Jenderal Park dengan cepat bisa menilai Yong Jun hanyalah _namja_ bodoh namun bisa menjadi pion berbahaya jika jatuh ditangan yang salah. "Yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini adalah _daegun_ Kim Jin Hyuk, pewaris tunggal dari Raja Kim, sang penguasa Arthemis."beritahunya dingin pada Yong Jun yang langsung melotot dan berlutut didepan sang _daegun_ sambil memohon ampun dengan suara keras yang menggelikan _._

"Mohon ampuni hamba yang tidak tahu diri ini, Yang Mulia! Hamba sungguh tidak sopan! Ampuni kelancangan hamba tadi! Tolong jangan bunuh hamba! Beri hamba kesempatan, Yang Mulia! Hamba bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya!"

Dalam hati sang _daegun_ mendengus sinis dan tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana putra kandung Permaisuri Byun yang kemungkinan besar adalah saudara tirinya dan akan mencoba merebut posisinya sekarang sedang berlutut dibawah kakinya untuk memohon ampun. Hidup ini memang sangat adil. Permaisuri licik itu telah membunuh ibunda dan sekarang saatnya aku membunuh putra kandungnya didepan matanya!

"Berdirilah, Yong Jun. Aku akan mengampunimu dan mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi salah satu pengawalku. Apa kau bersedia mengabdi dan melakukan semua perintahku?"sang _daegun_ menatap tajam pada _namja_ yang masih berlutut dihadapannya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan sesekali melirik pada Junsu yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

Seluruh tubuh Yong Jun terasa dingin dan gemetar, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa semua orang terlihat takut pada _namja_ yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sedingin es itu. "Hamba bersumpah akan melakukan apa pun perintah Yang Mulia! Bahkan jika anda meminta nyawa hamba sekali pun, akan hamba berikan!"seru Yong Jun keras dengan wajah penuh tekad.

Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu diam-diam saling melempar seringai kecil saat mendengar sumpah setia yang baru saja keluar dari mulut putra kandung Permaisuri Byun pada sang _daegun_ yang tetap memasang ekspresi dingin diwajahnya itu. Mangsa mereka begitu bodoh dan sepertinya akan sangat mudah memanfaatkan Yong Jun untuk membunuh Permaisuri Byun yang sedang sekarat!

"Kau akan memberikan nyawamu untukku. Menarik sekali!"sang _daegun_ menyeringai tipis saat melihat Yong Jun mengangguk cepat. "Buktikan semua sumpah setiamu itu padaku nanti, Yong Jun. Sekarang kau boleh pergi karena besok kita akan kembali ke Arthemis!"mata tajam Kim Jin Hyuk berkilat senang mendengar sumpah bodoh yang akan segera ditagihnya itu.

Sang _daegun_ memberi isyarat pada Junsu yang bergegas membungkuk hormat sebelum membuka pintu kamar dan keluar bersama Yong Jun yang tersenyum senang karena sekarang dia menjadi salah satu pengawal sang _daegun_ Arthemis. " _Gomawo_ , tuan Kim. Bertemu denganmu adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku!"seru Yong Jun dengan senyum lebar.

" _Sayang sekali kau adalah sebuah kerikil yang harus disingkirkan karena telah menghalangi jalan sang daegun..."_ guman Junsu dalam hati meski dia menepuk punggung Yong Jun dengan gaya bersahabat. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, semua ini adalah takdir!"

.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO**

BRAKKK...

"Ada apa ini? Dimana sopan santun kalian? Ini adalah pavilliun selir kaisar!"

Pavilliun Selir Go yang awalnya dipenuhi suara percakapan dan juga tawa dari beberapa selir lain yang diundangnya untuk makan siang bersama tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi para pengawal Apollo yang menerobos masuk tanpa izin darinya. Selir Go yang begitu terkejut sontak membentak keras para pengawal yang bahkan tidak memberikan hormat dan sebaliknya malah menatap tajam padanya.

"Semua selir diperintahkan berkumpul di halaman istana Yang Mulia Jung saat ini juga! Yang menolak akan dibawa paksa!"seru salah satu pengawal yang mengelilingi Selir Go dan juga selir lainnya yang langsung saling melayangkan tatapan bingung karena baru kali ini Kaisar Jung memerintahkan para selir untuk berkumpul bersama secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mau pergi!"tolak Selir Go langsung, harga dirinya sebagai seorang selir sekaligus putri dari Menteri Go sangat terhina dengan setiap perkataan bernada meremehkan yang keluar dari mulut pengawal berkasta rendah yang berdiri didepannya. "Katakan dulu apa yang terjadi hingga sang kaisar memerintahkan kami harus berkumpul disana?"tuntut Selir Go masih dengan wajah angkuh diikuti anggukan selir lain yang mendukungnya..

Oh Sehun yang sedang menjalankan perintah langsung dari sang kaisar mendengus kasar dalam hati melihat sikap menyebalkan Selir Go yang tidak pernah berubah itu. Awalnya dia hanya bermaksud mengawasi karena Jenderal Ok berharap kekerasan tidak akan dilakukan para pengawal meski sang kaisar sendiri yang sedang marah sekaligus khawatir akan kondisi Pangeran Arthemis sudah memberikan izinnya.

"Seseorang mencoba untuk membunuh Pangeran Kim dengan racun dan sekarang seluruh istana dalam telah ditutup! Pengeledahan akan dimulai!"suara datar Oh Sehun itu membuat para selir itu sontak terkesiap pelan dan wajah-wajah cantik berpoles bedak itu langsung memucat.

Serentak semua selir itu membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada para pengawal permaisuri yang melawan Pangeran Kim, apa yang dialami Selir Ming sekarang setelah mencoba melukai pangeran muda itu. Ya Tuhan, sekarang ada yang meracuninya! Ini akan jadi bencana besar karena Kaisar Jung pasti tidak akan diam!

"Jadi semua selir dicurigai?"sela Selir Lee dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Tapi kami tidak tahu apa-apa! Kami bahkan tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Pangeran Kim! Terakhir kali kami bertemu dengannya itu adalah di Medusa!" semua selir mengangguk cepat menyetujui ucapan Selir Lee, termasuk Selir Go yang sekarang ikut terdiam.

Dalam hati Sehun tertawa geli melihat para selir yang sedang mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Ini akan sangat menarik walaupun terasa sedikit kejam. "Bawa mereka semua! Seperti perintah Yang Mulia tadi, jika ada yang melawan...Bunuh saja!"dan tanpa menunggu reaksi para selir itu, Oh Sehun segera melangkah pergi.

"YAKKK! MANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU, PANGLIMA OH! KAMI INI SEMUA SELIR JUNG!"

"LEPASKAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKU, PENGAWAL RENDAH!"

"AKAN KULAPORKAN KALIAN PADA SANG KAISAR!"

Teriakan keras dan ancaman kasar seketika memenuhi pavilliun itu saat para pengawal menjalankan tugas mereka dengan ekspresi datar. Bukan Oh Sehun jika dia takut dengan ancaman para selir yang akan segera tersingkir itu. "Aku bisa karena itu adalah perintah dari sang kaisar sendiri! Semua yang membangkang, itu artinya terlibat dalam konspirasi ini dan akan dibunuh tanpa introgasi!"desisnya tajam yang langsung membuat semua suara jeritan itu terhenti seketika.

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Suasana kamar mewah beraroma lembut itu terasa begitu dingin dan menakutkan karena aura yang terpancar dari sosok tinggi besar sang Kaisar Jung yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang berkelambu tempat Pangeran Arthemis terbaring diam dengan wajah pucat. Kaisar penguasa Apollo itu tidak berpindah sedikit pun dari sisi sang pangeran. Tangan besar itu setia membelai rambut panjang yang selalu dikaguminya selain paras menawan pangeran muda yang sudah mengisi seluruh relung hatinya.

" _Chagiya,_ bangunlah...Kau dengar suaraku? Jangan membuatku semakin takut! Kau harus kuat dan segera membuka mata indahmu, _nae sarang_!"tanpa lelah Yunho terus bicara dengan suara rendah tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Dia merasa begitu tak berguna karena tidak mampu melindungi dan menjaga belahan jiwanya. "Bukankah kau ingin menjadi Permaisuri Jung? Karena itu, kau harus bangun dan bersama kita akan membalas orang yang telah melakukan ini padamu!"suara sang kaisar terdengar begitu tajam dan penuh emosi tertahan.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu dan kondisi Jaejoong tidak berubah sedikit pun. Sepasang mata bulat Pangeran muda berparas menawan itu tetap terpejam rapat dengan jemari sedingin es yang setiap detiknya membuat sang kaisar semakin takut, gelisah, marah dan diliputi aroma dendam pada orang yang sudah dengan kejam mencoba membunuh satu-satunya sosok indah yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi tabib? Kenapa Pangeran Kim tidak bangun juga? Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun! Aku mau dia segera membuka matanya! Lakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkannya atau akan kubunuh kalian semua! Tentu kalian tahu jika aku tidak pernah mengingkari ucapanku, bukan?"

Ketiga tabib istana yang sejak tadi berdiri disudut kamar untuk menunggu pangeran muda itu sadar terkesiap pelan mendengar ancaman yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang kaisar yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang begitu menusuk. Salah satu tabib segera bicara dengan nada ragu yang terdengar jelas dalam setiap katanya.

"Seperti Yang Mulia tahu ada yang membubuhkan racun di sup ginseng Pangeran Kim dan kami belum bisa mengetahui jenis racun apa itu! Penawar yang kami berikan tadi sepertinya tidak mengubah apapun. Jadi, hamba mohan bersabarlah sedikit Yang Mulia karena mungkin saja keajaiban akan terjadi untuk Pangeran Kim!"

Bukan senang mendengar ucapan tabib yang terlihat gemetar dan ketakutan itu, sebaliknya sepasang mata musang itu berkilat tajam dan kemarahan tergambar jelas diraut wajah sang kaisar yang dengan kasar mengecam dan langsung menjatuhkan hukuman tak masuk akal pada tabib istana yang segera berlutut dan memohon ampun walaupun hati sang kaisar sepertinya sudah sekeras batu.

"Bersabar? Keajaiban? Kau menyuruhku untuk bersabar dan menunggu keajaiban sementara Pangeran Kim sedang merenggang nyawa? Berani sekali kau! Pengawal! Seret Tabib Ahn dan kedua tabib lainnya keluar sekarang juga dan masukan mereka ke Tartaros! Mereka sudah tak berguna lagi disini!"

"Ampuni kami Yang Mulia! Jangan hukum kami seberat itu! Yang Mulia, tolong beri kami kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan sang pangeran!"teriakan ketakutan Tabib Ahn dan kedua tabib lain yang sedang diseret oleh para pengawal sang kaisar terdengar diseluruh Ares yang terasa semakin mencekam.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Jaejoong, sang kaisar melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sejumlah pengawalnya yang memasang ekspresi datar. "Aku perintahkan kalian mencari semua tabib terbaik di Apollo! Jika mereka gagal menyembuhkan Pangeran Kim maka akan kupastikan mereka semua dipenggal!"titahnya dengan suara dingin yang begitu menakutkan hingga wajah semua pengawal itu berubah pias sebelum mereka memberi hormat dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sekarang aku juga ingin kalian semua tinggalkan kamar ini!"usir sang kaisar langsung pada Boa dan juga Yoona yang memang sejak tadi berada di kamar Pangeran Kim untuk alasan yang sama dengan sang kaisar yang tampak begitu sedih dan sedikit putus asa.

Menunggu Pangeran Arthemis yang mereka sayangi untuk membuka mata indahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum manis seperti biasanya!

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, Kyu? Kenapa Pangeran Jaejoong tidak sadar juga? Bukankah obat itu seharusnya bisa menetralkan semua racun? Aku takut sekali!" desis Boa dengan suara lirih sambil meremaskan kuat seragam dayang yang dikenakannya. "Pasti ini perbuatan Putri Jin Hee!"tuduh Boa tanpa ragu.

Saat ini istana Ares terasa begitu kosong dan sepi karena semua pengawal dan dayang telah digiring ke halaman istana pribadi sang kaisar dan hanya menyisakan para dayang dan pengawal yang dibawa Pangeran Jaejoong dari Arthemis selain para pengawal kepercayaan sang Kaisar Jung yang berjaga ketat di depan Ares.

Setengah terisak Yoona mengusap airmata yang terus membasahi wajahnya,"Apa kita sudah salah memberinya obat itu? Bagaimana jika Pangeran Jaejoong malah semakin sakit? Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kita lakukan Kyu? Kaisar Jung pasti akan membunuh semua orang jika Pangeran Jaejoong tidak sadar!"

Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi saat mendengar bisikan tajam dari Boa dan Yoona yang saat ini terlihat begitu kalut dengan kondisi pangeran yang harus mereka jaga dengan taruhan nyawa itu. "Hentikan tangismu itu, Yoona!"herdik Kyuhyun yang juga sama takutnya dengan kedua dayang itu. "Lupakan dulu putri Permaisuri Byun itu! Apa yang kau tentang obat penawar itu, Boa?"

"Menurut sang _daegun,_ jika ada yang mencoba meracuni Pangeran Jaejoong maka kita harus segera memberinya obat itu dan dalam waktu 1 jam pangeran akan bangun tapi ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam! Bagaimana jika..."guman Boa dengan suara tercekat.

Kasar Kyuhyun meremas kuat bahu dayang yang selalu menjadi orang kepercayaan Pangeran Jaejoong itu. "Kita akan melakukan apapun, meski menerobos neraka sekali pun deminya! Kau ingat sumpah itu, Kwon Boa?"Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat Boa mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HADES**

"Bagus sekali, Liu Yen! Saat ini dadu telah ada ditangan kita dan dengan satu lemparan maka 2 burung akan tersingkirkan!"

Liu Yen, dayang utama Hades sekaligus orang kepercayaan dari kedua Pangeran Jung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pujian dari Pangeran Chansung yang sedang memegang sebuah botol kecil yang akan membuat mereka mencapai sebuah tujuan besar meski orang lain harus membayarnya dengan nyawa. "Hamba juga sudah menyiapkan seorang tabib yang akan melancarkan semua rencana, Pangeran Changmin! Tabib itu akan menyusub masuk ke Ares bersama para tabib lainnya nanti!"

"Pangeran Jaejoong boleh saja menguasai hati sang kaisar tapi tanpa bantuan kecil kita ini dia tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Permaisuri Jung dalam waktu singkat!" Chansung tersenyum puas seraya menatap _yeoja_ muda yang tidak pernah ragu menjalankan semua perintah mereka meski nyawa yang menjadi taruhan jika Liu Yen sampai tertangkap.

"Sekarang juga kita pergi ke Ares dan menawarkan sedikit bantuan!"guman Changmin dengan seringai tipis saat membayangkan Pengawal Cho yang manis dan sinis itu pasti sedang panic dan ketakutan karena nyawa Pangeran Jaejoong yang begitu dipujanya itu sedang berada di ujung maut.

Mata Pangeran Chansung berkilat licik saat merangkul hangat bahu kembarannya,"Dan aku akan memberikan sedikit saran pada Yang Mulia Kaisar. Panggung drama telah dibuka!"

Bersama kedua pangeran yang dilayaninya itu, Liu Yen ikut pergi ke Ares karena dia juga punya tugas lain yang menunggu disana. "Seluruh istana dalam telah ditutup! Apa anda yakin Seulgi berhasil melakukan bagiannya? Kali ini sangat berbahaya untuknya."ucapnya perlahan seraya melirik sekilas pada salah satu pangeran yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini hanya pekerjaan mudah bagi Seulgi! Dia tahu sekali apa yang harus dilakukannya!"seringai dingin nan acuh lagi-lagi terulas dibibir tipis Jung Changmin yang sudah tidak sabar melihat Lee Saera dipermalukan sebelum mati.

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HERA**

"Keluar kalian semua dari kediamanku! Atas dasar apa kalian masuk bahkan tanpa izin dariku!"

Seluruh tubuh Lee Saera terasa lemas karena dipenuhi oleh ketegangan dan ketakutan pekat meski dia berusaha sebaik mungkin mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Baru saja dia merayakan kematian Pangeran Kim yang sudah berani menentang dan mencoba merebut kekuasaannya itu dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan pengawal berwajah garang yang dipimpin langsung Jenderal Ok datang dan langsung mengelilingi pavilliun miliknya.

" _Tidak mungkin aku ketahuan! Dayang bodoh itu tidak mungkin berani bicara!"_ guman Lee Saera berulang-ulang dalam benaknya sementara tangannya meremas eras sapu tangannya yang sudah tak berbentuk. _"Tenanglah, Saera. Semua aman karena ada yang akan mengantikanmu untuk mati! Tidak ada yang akan tahu kau terlibat!"_ sekuat tenaga Lee Saera berusaha menyakinkan dirinya yang mulai merasa jika semua rencana _appa_ -nya akan berakhir sangat mengerikan.

Mata Ok Taecyeon memicing tajam saat melihat reaksi sang permaisuri yang dinilainya terlalu berlebihan padahal dia belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang tujuannya datang ke Pavilliun Hera ini. Wajah angkuh itu terlihat pucat dengan sebaris keringat yang membasahi dahi sang permaisuri yang terus meremas kuat sapu tangannya.

"Kami datang untuk membawa anda, Permaisuri Lee! Semua penghuni istana dalam saat ini sudah dikumpulkan di halaman istana kaisar! Ini perintah langsung dari sang kaisar agar semua pavilliun selir dan juga permaisuri digeledah!"

Jantung Lee Saera seperti berhenti berdetak dan keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya saat mendengar semua yang dikatakan Jenderal Ok padanya dengan nada dingin serta sorot mata setajam elang. "Tapi untuk apa pavilliun-ku digeledah? Sesuatu terjadi?"tanya Lee Saera seraya memasang raut wajah penasaran meski saat ini dia benar-benar ini duduk karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

"Seseorang mencoba untuk membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong!"beritahu Taecyeon tanpa memalingkan tatapannya sedikit pun dari reaksi sang permaisuri yang sangat mencurigakan.

Mendengar ucapan Ok Taecyeon itu, sang permaisuri sengaja tertawa seolah jenderal perang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah dingin itu sedang mengatakan sebuah lelucon. "Apa itu benar, Jenderal Ok? Apa dia sudah mati? Kuharap dia membusuk di neraka!"tanyanya lagi dengan nada seacuh mungkin.

"Sepertinya anda sangat senang mendengarnya, Permaisuri Lee. Apa anda tahu sesuatu?"pancing Taecyeon dengan nada menyelidik.

Tawa itu langsung menghilang dari wajah cantik Lee Saera yang berubah menjadi tatapan marah yang tidak disembunyikannya,"Kau mencoba untuk menuduhku, Jenderal Ok? Aku bahkan tidak keluar dari Hera sejak pangeran sialan itu membuatku dihukum! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"sangkal Lee Saera cepat dengan suara tinggi dan wajah kaku. _"Jangan takut...Aku tidak boleh takut...Tidak ada bukti! Mereka tidak akan menemukan apapun di Hera!"_ guman Lee Saera terus menerus dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mengatakan atau pun menuduh anda melakukan sesuatu, Yang Mulia Permaisuri! Lebih baik sekarang anda patuhi kami atau..."

"Atau apa? Kalian berani berbuat kasar padaku? Kalian lupa siapa aku? Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu mati saat ini juga, Jenderal Ok!"sela sang permaisuri kasar dengan mata melotot pada jenderal perang yang memang selalu berseberangan dengan Menteri Lee dan dirinya.

Berani sekali dia mengancamku, batin Taecyeon seraya berusaha mempertahankan sikap sopannya," _Mianhe,_ Yang Mulia. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah dari sang kaisar. Bawa Permaisuri Lee sekarang juga! Jika dia melawan, kalian tentu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan?"sambil menghembus nafas lelah, Taecyeon bergegas menuju pavilliun yang lain.

"BAIK, JENDERAL OK!"

Sekuat tenaga Lee Saera memberontak dari cengkraman kuat para pengawal yang memaksanya untuk keluar dari Hera. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah diperlakukan serendah ini oleh siapa pun juga dan sekarang para pengawal rendahan ini berani menyentuh dan menyeretnya seperti seorang budak hina yang akan dijual.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MENYENTUH SEORANG PERMAISURI? CARI MATI? LIHAT SAJA KAU, OK TAECYEON! AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU DAN SEMUA PENGAWALMU INI DIPENGGAL KARENA SUDAH BERANI MENGHINA DAN MENYERET SEORANG PERMAISURI JUNG! "

.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN PHOEBE**

"Kenapa kalian membawaku? Ada apa ini? Lepaskan aku!"

Sama seperti yang dialami sang permaisuri dan selir Jung lainnya, Kim Jin Hee juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Sejumlah pengawal datang dan tanpa bertanya langsung membawanya, semua dayang dan juga pengawalnya secara paksa menuju istana sang kaisar meski Jin Hee terus berontak dan memaki para pengawal berwajah datar itu.

"SEULGI! DAYANG SEULGI! BANTU AKU!"pekik Jin Hee histeris karena dipenuhi rasa takut yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. Dia memang berniat meracuni Jaejoong, tapi itu belum dilakukannya! Kenapa sekarang langsung ada pengawal yang menangkapnya? Apa ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Seulgi tadi?

"Selir Kim...Hiksss...Tolong kami! Lepaskan kami! Ampuni kami! Selir Kim, bantu kami..."

Bukannya membantu Jin Hee yang sedang ketakutan dan sangat marah karena ketidaksopanan para pengawal yang terus menyeret untuk berjalan cepat tanpa peduli pada pekik kesakitannya. Seulgi dan juga para dayang lainnya malah ikut menangis dan menjerit takut karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sepanjang jalan menuju istana sang kaisar, Jin Hee melihat banyak sekali selir lain dan juga semua dayang mereka yang diseret paksa sama seperti yang dialaminya hingga saat ini istana dalam dipenuhi oleh suara jeritan, tangisan dan protes yang menanyakan kenapa mereka diperlakukan seperti penjahat.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, katakan jika yang aku lihat ini salah, Luhannie!"

Langkah sang _hwangtaehu_ Jung dan juga para pengikutnya terhenti disebuah taman kecil yang bisa menghubungkan pavilliun Athena dengan Ares. Mata tuanya melihat langsung apa yang sedang terjadi istana yang sebelumnya damai dan penuh ketenangan. Jeritan dan pekik kesakitan terdengar samar dari halaman istana sang kaisar yang memang terletak tak jauh dari Ares yang ditempati Pangeran Arthemis.

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia Kaisar sangat marah, _hwangtaehu_. Lihat itu, bahkan Permaisuri Lee juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dengan para dayang!"Luhan menunjuk kearah selatan dimana sekelompok prajurit sedang menyeret paksa Lee Saera yang terus menjerit keras.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Too much drama and so boring? Yes, right! But, hope you like it. Thanks always untuk semua reviews, saran, ide, new followers, new favourites, new readers, siders and guests. Gw merasa chapter ini panjang banget tapi maybe chapter depan akan lebih panjang lagi dan Pangeran Jaejoong akan bangun di chapter depan.

Gw baca semua reviews dan sebagian dari ide itu akan dimasukkan dalam chapter-chapter berikutnya. Thanks ya untuk semua dan sorry banget untuk yang merasa jika kedua pangeran jung terlalu kejam.


	35. Chapter 34 - SIASAT LICIK

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 34**

 **ARES**

Dengan gelisah Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu depan Ares sembari menunggu tabib yang katanya akan segera tiba untuk memeriksa kondisi Pangeran Jaejoong yang masih sama saja sejak mereka memberinya obat penawar dari tabib Arthemis itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pangeran muda yang masih punya banyak sekali impian yang belum tercapai itu.

SYUTTTT...

Pisau kecil itu melesat cepat kearah Kyuhyun yang untungnya bisa menghindar dengan cepat hingga akhirnya benda tajam itu tertancap tepat disamping pintu depan Ares yang masih tertutup rapat. Mata Kyuhyun langsung melihat kesekeliling tempat itu dengan waspada seraya melangkah pelan mendekati pisau yang sepertinya memang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Apa itu?"guman Kyuhyun pelan saat dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang terikat pada gagang pisau kecil itu. Dengan gerakan cepat _namja_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pengawal Jaejoong itu menarik pisau kecil itu dan tergesa membuka kertas yang terlilit digagangnya.

" _ **Temui aku di taman Ares. Ini berhubungan dengan keadaan Pangeran Jaejoong. JC."**_

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak mengeras karena menahan amarah sementara tangannya sudah meremas kuat kertas kecil yang berisi pesan dari salah satu Pangeran Jung. Sejak awal Kyuhyun sudah merasa curiga pasti ada sesuatu dibalik peristiwa keracunan yang dialami Pangeran Jaejoong karena jika itu racun biasa atau pun racun mematikan yang ditujukan agar sang pangeran mati maka obat penawar yang dimiliki Boa itu pasti bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Akan kulihat apa maumu, Jung Changmin!"dengan langkah cepat dan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang melihatnya Kyuhyun menuju taman bunga yang terletak di belakang istana Ares.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Changmin sudah bisa membaca raut marah dari wajah manis pengawal Pangeran Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan cepat mendekati tempat dirinya, Chansung dan juga Liu Yen berdiri dibalik sebuah _gazebo_ besar yang dibangun sang kaisar untuk menikmati senja atau pun matahari terbit dengan pangeran cantik yang digilainya itu.

Jung Chansung yang juga melihat kedatangan Pengawal Cho yang seperti rudal tersulut api itu tertawa kecil pada kembarannya yang sudah menyeringai tipis,"Sepertinya dia sangat marah dan akan mengamuk padamu, Chwang!"komentarnya ringan meski dalam hati Chansung mulai berpikir jika Changmin merasakan sesuatu pada pengawal Pangeran Arthemis itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah anda lakukan pada Pangeran Kim kami? Akan kulaporkan semua ini pada sang kaisar yang mungkin akan langsung memenggal kepalamu yang berisi rencana keji itu!"sembur Kyuhyun langsung begitu dia sudah bertatap muka dengan pangeran paling licik dan kejam yang pernah dikenalnya.

Senyum lebar mengubah wajah dingin salah satu penguasa Hades itu dalam sekejab,"Cepat sekali kau datang, Pengawal Cho. Apa kau sangat tidak sabar bertemu denganku?"Changmin sengaja mengoda _namja_ yang sepertinya sedang menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memukulnya itu. Adik Kaisar Jung itu bahkan mengabaikan kemarahan dan juga ancaman keji yang ditujukan padanya.

"Jangan basa-basi! Katakan saja apa yang anda inginkan dariku dan setelah itu selamatkan Pangeran Jaejoong! Kalau tidak, tanganku sendiri yang membunuhmu!"desis Kyuhyun yang hampir saja menampar wajah kurang ajar yang sedang tersenyum miring padanya itu.

Pangeran Chansung yang melihat jika kembarannya akan kembali menggoda pengawal Ares yang hampir meledak marah itu segera menyela,"Dengarkan aku, Pengawal Cho! Pangeran Jaejoong tidak akan bangun meski kau atau para tabib itu memberinya penawar racun jenis apa pun karena penawar yang asli ada ditangan kami!"dengan santai Chansung menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil tepat diwajah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian sungguh keji! Dasar para pangeran busuk! Sebenarnya apa mau kalian? Kenapa kalian meracuni Pangeran Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan kalian! Berikan penawar itu atau akan kubunuh kalian sekarang juga!"

Dengan penuh emosi Kyuhyun berteriak keras seraya berusaha menyerang Jung Changmin yang bisa menghindar dengan cepat hingga bukannya berhasil menghantam wajah keji itu sekarang sebilah pedang tajam yang ada ditangan Liu Yen seolah mengancam Kyuhyun agar diam tak bergerak jika tidak ingin ujung pedang itu menggores nadi di lehernya.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Jung Changmin saat melihat ekspresi marah Cho Kyuhyun yang tak mampu berbuat apapun dibawah ancaman pedang Liu Yen yang tidak akan ragu membunuh siapa pun yang melawan kehendak mereka. "Pelankan suaramu itu, Pengawal Cho dan jika kau mau Pangeran Jaejoong selamat maka tutup mulutmu dan lakukan saja perintahku!"

"Berikan penawar itu dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan!"tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini selain menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh kedua pangeran licik yang sedang tersenyum puas itu. Demi nyawa pangeran yang dilindunginya, Kyuhyun akan mengorbankan segalanya.

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan benci dan penuh dendam yang ditujukan Cho Kyuhyun pada mereka, Jung Changmin menunduk hingga mulutnya tepat berada didepan mulut Kyuhyun yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya hingga pangeran bertubuh jangkung itu menyeringai tipis. _"Perburuan kali ini sepertinya akan sangat menarik. Mungkin ini sensasi yang juga dirasakan sang kaisar pada Pangeran Kim.",_ batin Changmin.

"Bagus sekali! Itu jawaban yang memang kutunggu, Kyuhyun-ssi! Sekarang dengarkan rencanaku!"seru Changmin dengan senyum lebar penuh kemenangan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, _jeonha_? Apa sudah dilakukan penyelidikan?"

Dengan berat hati sang kaisar melepaskan jemari lentik yang digenggamnya erat saat mendengar suara _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang baru saja tiba di Ares bersama sejumlah dayangnya. Berita tentang Pangeran Arthemis yang diracun dan juga penutupan istana dalam pasti telah sampai ditelinga sang ibusuri yang terlihat tidak sabar menunggu penjelasannya.

"Jenderal Ok dan Panglima Oh sedang mengumpulkan semua orang yang mungkin menjadi otak dari rencana jahat ini! Aku juga sudah menutup semua akses keluar. Akan kutemukan orang itu, ibunda dan lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan nanti!"

Tangan Jung Heechul terkepal erat saat mendengar nada suara sang kaisar yang begitu tajam dengan sorot mata penuh dendam. Dia sudah melihat sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi pada seluruh penghuni istana dalam yang diseret paksa dan diperintahkan untuk berlutut ditengah halaman istana Apollo tanpa membedakan apakah itu pejabat, selir, dayang maupun seorang permaisuri!

Apa yang terjadi pada Pangeran Arthemis ini sungguh telah merubah sang kaisar menjadi sosok yang kejam dan sedingin es!

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya maka perang tak akan bisa dihindari lagi! Raja Kim pasti akan menyerang Apollo dengan kekuatan penuh!"rasa khawatir tergambar jelas diwajah _hwangtaehu_ Jung saat dia menatap lekat pada tubuh ramping yang sedang terbaring bagaikan putri tidur itu.

Pertumpahan darah mungkin akan terjadi di Apollo jika Pangeran Jaejoong tidak segera sadar dan pelakunya segera ditemukan!

"Jangan katakan itu, ibunda! Jaejoongie akan kembali membuka matanya! Dia akan segera bangun dan menjadi permaisuriku!"desis sang kaisar seraya kembali menggenggam erat jemari pangeran nakal yang teramat dikasihnya itu. Keyakinannya tidak boleh digoyahkan oleh ucapan sang ibusuri yang terlihat lebih mengkhawatir Apollo daripada nyawa belahan jiwanya ini.

Sang _hwangtaehu_ bisa melihat jika sorot mata sang kaisar yang sedingin es terlihat dipenuhi kelembutan dan kasih saat menatap sosok indah yang terbaring diam itu,"Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya akan kupastikan semua yang terlibat tidak akan lolos dari hukuman mati! Kalau perlu akan kubakar seluruh Apollo ini hingga menjadi abu!"seru sang kaisar kasar dan sungguh tak masuk akal hingga semua orang yang mendengarnya memucat dan takut.

Untuk beberapa detik Jung Heechul terpaku ditempatnya berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak mampu disembunyikannya. Dia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja diucapkan sang kaisar dengan nada tajam itu. Membakar seluruh Apollo? Apa putranya itu sudah kehilangan akal sehat hanya karena seorang pangeran muda yang bahkan baru dikenalnya tidak lebih dari 6 bulan?

" _Jeonha,_ jangan bertindak gegabah. Pikirkan dulu semua keputusanmu! Kau tidak bisa menghukum semua orang yang bahkan mungkin tidak terlibat! Apollo bisa guncang jika kau mengambil keputusan yang keliru! Yakinlah Pangeran Jaejoong akan segera bangun karena semua tabib terbaik sudah dipanggil!"seru _hwangtaehu_ Jung penuh penekanan. Dia harus bisa mencegah pertumpahan darah yang pasti akan dilakukan putranya yang terlihat begitu kalut dan sangat marah itu.

Seringai kejam mengulas dibibir tebal sang kaisar saat menatap tajam pada ibusuri yang terlihat begitu cemas. Saat ini Jung Yunho tidak mau memikirkan Apollo atau yang lainnya, dia juga tidak peduli pada siapa pun dan apa pun, dia telah bersumpah akan membunuh semua orang yang melakukan berani ini pada Jaejoong dan dia juga akan menghukum setiap tabib yang tidak bisa membangunkan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tidak peduli! Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa! Jika Jaejoong mati maka semua penghuni istana dalam harus ikut mati!"

.

.

.

.

Tepukan ringan dibahunya mengejutkan Boa yang sedang berusaha mendengar apa yang dibicarakan sang _hwangtaehu_ yang baru datang kepada Kaisar Jung dalam kamar Pangeran Jaejoong. Hampir saja Boa terpekik kecil jika dia tidak meliha Kyuhyun-lah orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah Yang Mulia memintamu menunggu kedatangan tabib?"Boa menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari kamar sang pangeran menuju pojok ruang tamu yang sepi.

Sesaat Kyuhyun bingung apa dia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Boa jika mereka sekarang berada dibawah ancaman kedua Pangeran Jung yang sebentar lagi pasti akan datang ke Ares dengan wajah polos yang menipu itu. "Berikan obat ini pada Pangeran Jaejoong setelah dia sadar nanti dan pastikan tidak ada yang melihatmu, Boa!"bisik Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar sambil menyelipkan sebotol kecil obat yang diberikan Pangeran Chansung padanya.

"Tapi ini obat apa? Darimana kau dapatkan? Aku tidak mau kondisi pangeran semakin buruk! Dia bahkan belum bangun sejak aku memberi penawar dari Tabib Arthemis!"tolak Boa cepat meski Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk memegang botol kecil itu. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Kyuhyun-ssi?"desak Boa saat dilihat wajah ragu Cho Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Boa memang harus tahu, putus Kyuhyun akhirnya sebelum mulai bicara dengan suara lirih namun sangat tajam. "Tentu saja pangeran kita tidak akan bangun karena ternyata semua ini adalah ulah dari Pangeran Jung! Dia memaksaku melakukan sesuatu sebagai penganti obat penawar ini! Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di Ares!"

"Dasar iblis! Kita harus melaporkan ini pada Yang Mulia Kaisar!"maki Boa dan langsung akan menemui Kaisar Jung jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan erat lengannya. "Jangan cegah aku! Mereka harus mati karena sudah membahayakan nyawa Pangeran kita, Kyu!"geram Boa marah.

"Selamatkan Pangeran Jaejoong dulu dan sisanya kita bereskan nanti! Itu yang lebih penting saat ini!"

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Jung Heechul yang ditemani Luhan keluar dari kamar Pangeran Jaejoong yang diliputi aura dingin kemarahan sang kaisar yang membuat sekujur tubuh Heechul terasa menggigil ketakutan. Putranya terlihat begitu berbeda, tidak ada senyum ataupun sorot mata hangat yang terpancar dari sang kaisar yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan selalu mengumbar senyum bahagia.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan Luhannie? Pembunuhan massal mungkin akan dilakukan sang kaisar jika terjadi sesuatu pada Pangeran Jaejoong. Kau dengar sendiri bukan apa yang dikatakan sang kaisar tadi?"keluh sang ibusuri yang benar-benar cemas karena kejadian tak terduga ini.

Luhan mengangguk dan berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi gelisah diwajahnya karena ancaman sang kaisar yang baru didengarnya memang sangatlah menakutkan. "Sebaiknya, _hwangtaehu_ duduk dulu. Anda akan sakit jika terus memikirkan ini."gumannya sopan.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, ibunda. Apollo akan segera kembali seperti biasanya!"suara berat yang menyela pembicaraan Jung Heechul dengan Luhan itu membuat sang ibusuri memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat kedua putra kembarnya sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, _eomma..."_ dengan lembut Chansung memeluk tubuh rapuh sang ibusuri.

Jung Changmin berdiri diam dengan senyum tipis seraya membalas tatapan tajam dari dayang kepercayaan Pangeran Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. "Kami akan menemani, _hyungie_ untuk melalui semua ini. Aku yakin sekali Pangeran Jaejoong akan segera bangun!"guman Changmin sambil menyambut uluran tangan sang ibunda.

"Kalian memang selalu bisa menenangkan kegelisahanku. Dampingi terus sang kaisar dan pastikan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan Apollo! Ingat kita mendapatkan kembali Apollo dengan mengorbankan segalanya!"sang _hwangtaehu_ menatap kedua putra kembarnya itu dengan sorot penuh arti.

Tangan besar Chansung meremas kuat tangan rapuh sang _hwangtaehu_ yang sudah membesarkannya dan Changmin dengan penuh kasih tanpa membedakan mereka sedikit pun dengan sang kaisar. "Aku akan menemui, _hyungie._ Hentikan semua pikiran buruk ibunda karena aku yakin _hyungie_ hanya akan menghukum yang bersalah."

Disisi lain, Boa hampir saja menjerit marah saat melihat bagaimana kedua Pangeran Jung yang sedang menenangkan _hwangtaehu_ Jung. Semua kekacauan ini adalah ulah dari kedua pangeran sialan yang sedang berpura-pura simpati itu namun isyarat dari Kyuhyun membuatnya terdiam dan mau tak mau menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dayang Ares.

"Minumlah, teh ginseng ini ibusuri. Hamba yang menyeduhnya sendiri!"Boa menyungguhkan segelas teh pada sang _hwangtaehu_ yang menerimanya dan segera menyesapnya untuk meredakan sakit yang terasa dikepalanya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah Ares dijaga ketat?"tanya Heechul pada dayang yang datang bersama Pangeran Jaejoong dari Arthemis. "Apa kalian tidak pernah mencoba terlebih dahulu semua makanan yang disajikan sebelum memberikannya pada Pangeran Kim? Apa kau tidak memantau semua pelayan dapur? Seharusnya kau tahu jika banyak sekali penghuni istana dalam yang tidak menyukai kehadiran Pangeran Kim!"cecar Heechul lagi saat dilihatnya Dayang Kwon malah menunduk sambil terisak pelan.

Mendengar semua ucapan tajam sang ibusuri membuat Boa semakin kesal dan menyesal kenapa mereka tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Jika mereka mencoba dulu makanan itu, jika mereka selalu mengawasi dapur Ares maka Pangeran Jaejoong tidak mungkin keracunan seperti saat ini. Seharusnya mereka selalu ingat tempat ini bukanlah Arthemis dimana semua pengawal dan dayang tunduk pada perintah sang pangeran.

"Kami tidak melakukan hal seperti itu di Arthemis, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya ada yang sangat membenci dan ingin membunuh pangeran kami, _Hwangtaehu_...Hikss...Pangeran Jaejoong kami yang baik hati bahkan tidak pernah berniat buruk pada siapa pun. Ini sungguh keji!",Boa terisak pelan seraya menatap benci pada Pangeran Changmin yang memasang wajah datar.

Hampir saja Luhan yang berdiri disamping _hwangtaehu_ mendengus geli saat mendengar pembelaan dari dayang setia Pangeran Jaejoong itu. Bagaimana mungkin tidak berniat buruk jika sekarang saja Selir Ming mendekam di Tartarus karena ulah pangeran muda yang sungguh amat licik dan cerdik itu.

.

.

.

.

 **ISTANA APOLLO**

Halaman istana yang biasanya selalu digunakan Kaisar Jung Yunho untuk mengadakan pertemuan, perayaan, pesta bahkan pelaksanaan hukuman itu sekarang penuh dengan para penghuni istana dalam yang sedang berlutut dengan wajah kebingungan dan ketakutan karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi hingga mereka semua dipaksa bahkan diseret keluar dari kediaman masing-masing dan dikumpulkan di halaman luas yang sudah dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal bersenjata itu ditengah hari dimana panas matahari terasa membakar kulit mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kita diperlakukan seperti penjahat?"

"Kenapa kita dikumpulkan disini? Dan kenapa ada banyak sekali pengawal? Apa Apollo akan berperang lagi?"

"Aku bahkan diseret tanpa mendapat penjelasan apapun! Seakan mereka lupa aku ini seorang penjabat!"

"Kudengar sesuatu telah terjadi pada Pangeran Arthemis itu hingga Yang Mulia Kaisar murka? Semoga dewa menyelamatkan kita dari bencana besar ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pangeran muda itu? Aku bahkan baru sekali melihatnya saat pesta penyambutan itu!"

"Ya Tuhan, pangeran muda itu bisa membuat kita semua terbunuh! Katakan padaku apa yang kalian tahu? Ini sungguh memalukan, aku seorang menteri keuangan dan dipaksa berlutut diantara para dayang rendahan!"

"Ada mencoba membunuhnya! Aku mendengarnya dari mulut para dayang yang juga ditangkap! Matilah kita semua jika terjadi sesuatu padanya! Lihat itu, bahkan Permaisuri Lee juga termasuk dalam orang-orang yang dipaksa berlutut!"

Sekelompok pejabat Apollo yang berlutut bersama itu mengikuti arah pandangan salah satu menteri dan sontak terkejut saat melihat Permaisuri Lee Saera, putri Menteri Lee yang terhormat dan selalu membanggakan kedudukannya itu sedang didorong paksa agar berlutut oleh beberapa pengawal berbadan besar meski _yeoja_ itu terus memberontak.

" _Oh, Dewa! Bantu kami! Tolong selamatkan Pangeran Arthemis itu!",_ doa para menteri itu serentak dalam hati karena tentu saja tidak ada yang mau mati karena kemarahan sang kaisar.

Semua penghuni istana dalam, mulai dari para pejabat hingga para dayang dan pengawal dikumpulkan dan dikelompokan sesuai dengan tingkatan mereka. Gaung suara yang penuh kebingungan, pertanyaan dan ketakutan terus terdengar disetiap sudut halaman walaupun tidak ada satu pun yang tahu jawaban pasti kenapa mereka diperlakukan seperti pejahat yang akan dihukum mati.

Setelah dijemur dibawah terik matahari selama 2 jam penuh, semua penghuni istana dalam yang mulai merasa lelah itu semakin ketakutan dan pucat pasi, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara, keringat dingin mengalir ditubuh mereka seperti menanti detik-detik menuju ke tiang gantungan karena para pengawal yang berjaga terlihat membawa puluhan cambuk dan juga alat-alat pukul dan penyiksaan yang biasa digunakan untuk memaksa penjahat membuka mulut.

Ditengah ketakutan yang sudah memenuhi hati setiap orang yang sedang berlutut itu, Jenderal Ok dan juga beberapa pengawal dan pejabat kepercayaan Kaisar Jung muncul dan berdiri diatas semua podium tempat biasa sang kaisar menyampaikan pidatonya. Sepasang mata sang Jenderal Perang Apollo itu terlihat begitu dingin saat melihat ke sekeliling halaman istana yang mungkin akan menjadi lautan darah.

"Ada apa ini Jenderal Ok? Kenapa kami diperlakukan serendah ini? Jelaskan sekarang juga!"protes salah satu menteri yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan ketakutan sekaligus kemarahannya dengan suara keras.

"Kami ini selir Yang Mulia Kaisar! Kau sudah begitu lancang memaksa kami untuk berlutut disini bersama para dayang! Apa kau sudah lupa kedudukan kami, Jenderal Ok!"kali ini selir Go yang nekat berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Jenderal Ok meski akhrinya pengawal yang berdiri dibelakangnya langsung mendorong putri Menteri Go itu agar kembali berlutut.

Reaksi keras ini sudah bisa ditebak Taecyeon sejak awal dia menjalankan perintah dari sang kaisar yang saat ini sedang berada di Ares menunggu Pangeran Arthemis yang dicintainya itu bangun. Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya Taecyeon bicara dengan suara keras nan tajam yang biasa digunakannya di medan perang.

"DIAM! KALIAN SEMUA DIKUMPULKAN DISINI KARENA ADA MASALAH PENTING YANG SEDANG TERJADI DALAM ISTANA!"

"Masalah sepenting apa hingga kau dengan berani memperlakukan kami sehina ini? Kau sudah siap mati, Jenderal Ok? Lihat! Anak buahmu bahkan dengan berani memerintah kami berlutut bersama para dayang rendahan dan juga para pengawal!"teriak Menteri Kang dengan lantang dan wajah merah penuh keringat.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah langsung dari Kaisar Jung! Ada yang mencoba untuk membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong dan karena itu, semua akses untuk keluar dari istana dalam sudah ditutup!"suara keras Ok Taecyeon terdengar diseluruh halaman luas yang sudah dipenuhi protes dan teriakan marah itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu? Jadi kau bermaksud mengatakan jika kami semua tidak bisa keluar dari istana hari ini?"

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ok Taecyeon memberi isyarat pada para pengawalnya yang langsung bersiaga untuk berjaga-jaga karena apa yang akan dikatakannya pasti akan menimbulkan keributan besar dan mungkin saja amukan keras dari para menteri atau pun selir yang tidak menerima keputusan sepihak sang kaisar yang memang terasa sangat kejam dan sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Istana dalam ditutup bukan hanya hari ini, tapi sampai pelaku yang meracuni Pangeran Jaejoong itu ditemukan atau pun menyerahkan diri! Sebelum itu terjadi, kalian semua akan tetap berada di halaman ini tanpa peduli itu 1 hari atau 1 bulan! Dan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Pangeran Jaejoong, maka semua orang yang dicurigai akan dihukum gantung!"

Keributan, jeritan tidak terima, ketakutan dan isak tangis sontak memenuhi halaman luas yang sekarang kacau balau itu. Para pejabat yang menjeritkan keberatan mereka dan berusaha untuk keluar dari halaman istana segera dihadang oleh para pengawal dan dipaksa untuk kembali berlutut, para selir yang menjerit marah akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak ingin menerima pukulan seperti para pejabat yang mencoba menentang keputusan Kaisar Jung itu sedangkan para dayang hanya bisa menangis takut karena saat ini nasib mereka semua berada ditangan Pangeran Arthemis.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN HAL TIDAK MASUK AKAL INI PADAKU, JENDERAL OK! KAU LUPA JIKA AKU INI ADALAH PERMAISURI JUNG! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dengan ekspresi sombong dan juga suara lantang lee saera mendorong keras para pengawal yang mengelilinginya, berdiri tegak dan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan halaman Apollo seraya mengabaikan semua tatapan tajam dari para pengawal yang seperti siap membunuhnya kapan saja namun baru 2 langkah Permaisuri Jung itu berjalan, para pengawal sudah menyergapnya dan tanpa peduli mendorongnya hingga kembali berlutut tepat didepan Jenderal Ok yang berdiri menjulang dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan tadi, ini perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia Kaisar dan aku hanya menjalankannya saja! Jika ada yang mencoba untuk melawan atau melarikan diri dari tempat ini maka akan langsung diberikan hukuman pukul dan cambuk!"

.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Perlahan Pangeran Chansung membuka pintu kamar Pangeran Arthemis yang dijaga ketat itu dan berjalan masuk. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok sang kaisar yang sedang duduk sambil menggenggam erat jemari Pangeran Jaejoong. Keputusasaan dan ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajah tampan sang kaisar hingga untuk sesaat Chansung merasa apa yang dilakukannya kali ini mungkin sangat keterlaluan.

" _Jeonha,_ apa kondisi Pangeran Jaejoong sudah membaik?"tanya Chansung lirih sembari mengabaikan suara hatinya yang sungguh sedih melihat sang kaisar yang biasa penuh percaya diri sekarang terlihat terpuruk.

Sambil menghela nafas pelan Yunho menatap sekilas salah satu adiknya,"Dia masih belum sadar. Denyut nadinya begitu lemah dan..."suara Yunho tercekat sebelum terdiam dan kembali mencium lembut jemari belahan jiwanya sekedar untuk menyakinkan dirinya jika Jaejoong masihlah bernafas dan pasti akan segera membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang anda curigai? Seseorang yang akan diuntungkan jika sang pangeran..."lagi Chansung sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan membiarkan Kaisar Jung berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan apa yang memang menjadi tujuannya. "Menurutku, hanya 2 orang saat ini yang mungkin berani meracuni Pangeran Jaejoong!"

"Jangan berbelit, Jung Chansung! Siapa menurutmu yang sudah begitu berani mencoba untuk membunuh Jaejoong? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"sambar sang kaisar berang dengan sorot mengancam yang akan menakutkan bagi siapa pun kecuali mungkin kedua adik kembarnya.

Dua pasang mata yang sama tajamnya itu saling bertatapan dengan sorot yang berbeda hingga akhirnya Chansung kembali bicara dengan nada datar dan seringai tipis yang luput dari perhatian sang kaisar yang sudah kembali terpaku pada wajah rupawan Pangeran Jaejoong.

"Selir Kim Jin Hee yang pasti benci pada Pangeran Kim yang sudah merebut semua perhatian _jeonha_ yang seharusnya tertuju padanya atau Permaisuri Lee yang merasa posisinya terancam karena _jeonha_ lebih membela dan mengutamakan semua kepentingan Pangeran Jaejoong!"

Dalam hati Yunho memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan salah satu adiknya itu. Memang benar tidak sedikit penghuni istana dalam yang tidak menyukai Jaejoong karena dirinya yang memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka namun orang yang benar-benar berani dan punya kepentingan untuk melenyapkan belahan jiwanya ini hanya 2 orang.

Permaisuri Lee Saera dan juga Selir Kim Jin Hee!

TOK TOK TOK

"MASUKLAH!"

Begitu perintah dengan nada keras itu terdengar, sejumlah tabib dan juga pengawal segera masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan berbaris rapi didepan sang kaisar yang masih berpikir sambil menatap pada Pangeran Arthemis yang masih belum sadar itu. Setiap detik yang berlalu semakin mengurangi kewarasan dan rasa sabar sang kaisar yang ingin sekali melampiaskan semua amarahnya pada sesuatu!

"Yang Mulia, Jenderal Ok sudah mengumpulkan semua penghuni istana dalam didepan halaman istana!"lapor pengawal itu pada Yunho yang hanya mengangguk singkat tanda dia mengerti.

Sepasang mata musang sang kaisar menatap tajam pada sejumlah tabib yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan akan hukuman yang akan mereka terima jika gagal menyembuhkan pangeran muda yang terbaring diatas ranjang besar itu. "Aku ingin kalian lakukan apa saja untuk menyembuhkan dan membangunkan Pangeran Jaejoong! Jika gagal maka bersiaplah untuk mati!"desis sang kaisar tajam sebelum berpaling pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"Aku akan pergi ke istana Apollo. Pengawal Cho, aku ingin kau mengawasi semua yang dilakukan tabib. Jika mereka melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan, segera panggil pengawalku yang akan menyeret mereka ke tiang gantungan!"titah sang kaisar dengan mata setajam pisau. "Dan jika Pangeran Jaejoong bangun, kau juga harus meminta pengawal segera memanggilku!"tambahnya lagi sambil membelai lembut paras menawan yang terlihat semakin pucat itu.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia!"sahut Kyuhyun cepat karena jika Jung Changmin tidak mengelabuinya maka salah satu tabib itu pasti bisa membangunkan Pangeran Jaejoong dengan penawar yang dijanjikan Pangeran Jung yang terkutuk itu dan ditangan Boa mereka punya obat lain untuk memulihkan kesehatan Pangeran Jaejoong.

Tanpa peduli pada para tabib dan pengawal yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan, sang kaisar menundukkan kepalanya pada wajah rupawan Pangeran Jaejoong dan melumat sekilas bibir tipis sosok seindah malaikat itu. "Saat aku kembali, kau sudah harus bangun, _nae sarang_! Kau tidak suka melihatku bersedih, bukan? Jadi bangunlah dan jangan biarkan apapun memisahkan kita!"desis sang kaisar tegas sebelum meninggalkan Ares bersama para pengawalnya.

.

.

.

.

 **ISTANA APOLLO**

"YANG MULIA JUNG TIBA!"

Halaman yang semula dipenuhi suara jeritan dan tangisan itu sontak hening begitu sang penguasa Apollo yang terkenal berhati dingin dan sekejam iblis itu muncul dengan wajah kaku dan tanpa seulas senyum pun. Ekspresi sang kaisar bahkan tidak berubah saat melihat beberapa menteri dan pejabat yang berusaha lari sudah babak belur dan merintih kesakitan.

"Wow, _jeonha_ ini..."

Jung Chansung segera menahan komentarnya saat melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan sang kaisar padanya. Dia memang memaksa untuk mendampingi sang kaisar atas permintaan _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang khawatir jika putra sulungnya itu akan mengambil keputusan yang gegabah. Sementara Changmin memutuskan untuk mengawasi Cho Kyuhyun di Ares.

"Kalian tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Pangeran Arthemis, bukan? Seperti yang dikatakan Jenderal Ok Taecyeon pada kalian, mulai saat ini istana dalam ditutup dan semua yang ada di halaman ini tidak boleh beranjak sedikit pun sampai orang yang berniat membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong tertangkap dan mendapatkan hukumannya!"

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak bisa melakukan itu pada kami! Tolong lepaskan kami Yang Mulia!"

"Yang Mulia, kami sungguh tidak melakukan apapun pada pangeran itu!

"Semua pavilliun dalam istana saat ini sedang digeledah dan jika sesuatu yang mencurigakan ditemukan maka pemilik pavilliun dan juga seluruh keluarganya akan langsung dijatuhi hukuman mati! Aku tidak peduli siapa pun itu! Berani menyakiti Pangeran Kim, maka bersiaplah untuk menerima balasannya!"seru Penguasa Apollo itu lagi dengan sorot mata kejam dan wajah keras.

Suara Kaisar Jung terdengar begitu dingin tanpa setitik perasaan pun meski dia melihat bagaimana para selirnya sudah mulai terisak dengan wajah pucat, Permaisuri Lee yang menatap penuh kemarahan padanya, para pejabat yang terus menunduk takut sambil memohon ampun hingga semua dayang yang menangis keras karena ketakutan.

"Awasi mereka semua, Jenderal Ok! Jika ada yang mencoba kabur, bunuh saja! Jangan berikan mereka makanan atau minuman! Akan kulihat sampai kapan pelakunya akan bertahan! Atau jika tidak ada yang mengaku hingga matahari esok hari terbit, maka aku akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati untuk seluruh orang yang berada dihalaman ini!"

.

.

.

Dari tempatnya berlutut bersama para dayang Phoebe yang terus menangis ribut, Seulgi bisa melihat isyarat kecil yang ditujukan Pangeran Chansung padanya. Tanpa kentara _yeoja_ berwajah cantik itu mengangguk kecil hingga Pangeran Jung yang berdiri disamping sang kaisar itu tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda dia mengerti apa yang hendak disampai Seulgi padanya.

" _Hanya menunggu waktu hingga benda itu ditemukan dalam Phoebe dan Hera. Selir Kim dan juga permaisuri sombong itu akan segera berakhir mengenaskan di Tartaros bersama Selir Ming yang akan segera menemui ajalnya!",_ batin Seulgi seraya menghapus selapis keringat didahinya.

Sebelum malam ini berakhir, Seulgi yakin sekali dia akan segera kembali ke Hades karena kedua Pangeran Jung itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan kaki tangan mereka tertangkap. Sedikit pergorbanan memang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan hati dari penguasa pavilliun Hades!

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

"YANG MULIA! YANG MULIA KAISAR!"

Panggilan kuat itu membuat Yunho segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para pengawal yang sedang memisahkan para selir yang terus menangis sambil menjerit ketakutan dari dayang mereka. Hati Yunho berdetak kuat dan wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya saat melihat Pangeran Changmin berlari cepat kearahnya bersama sejumlah pengawal dengan ekspresi aneh dan nafas tersenggal.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoongie? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?"dengan kasar Sang Kaisar mencengkram kuat bahu Pangeran Changmin yang meringis kesakitan meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kenapa? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Pangeran Kim? Katakan padaku! Jangan hanya diam saja Pangeran Jung!"desis Kaisar Jung marah tanpa menyadari suasana halaman istana yang tadinya penuh tangis dan jeritan sekarang begitu mencekam.

"Pangeran Arthemis sudah sadar, _jeonha_!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Chapter panjang yang semoga tidak membosankan ya. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengupdate AA dulu daripada MLW yang sedang diperbaiki dibeberapa bagian. Always big thanks untuk semua reviews yang memberikan ide/saran hingga chapter ini bisa selesai dengan cepat. YUNJAE MOMENTS UNTUK NEXT CHAPTER!

Dayang seulgi seperti bunglon? Hmpfh, mungkin benar.

Duo pangeran jung sungguh nekat? Tentu saja karena mereka hidup dalam istana yang penuh intrik dan hanya yang terkuatlah yang bisa bertahan.

Bagaimana jika sang kaisar tahu jika yang menyebabkan pangeran kim keracunan adalah kedua adiknya? Akan kita lihat nanti.

Apa yang pertama kali akan dilakukan pangeran kim setelah sadar? Tentu saja sesuatu yang akan menguntungkan dirinya. Kita semua tentu tahu bagaimana watak pangeran yang sangat dicintai sang kaisar, bukan?

PS : **MLW & TI AMO AKAN DIUPDATE MINGGU INI. TWINS MINGGU DEPAN. UNTUK FF LAIN YANG BELUM DILANJUT, TIDAK AKAN DI DISCONTINUE KOQ. YANG INGIN THE HEIR DI UPDATE BOLEH PM/REVIEWS.**

.

SEE YOU 1 MONTH AGAIN ^^


	36. Chapter 35 - THE PRINCE OF HADES

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 35**

 **ISTANA APOLLO**

"Pangeran Arthemis sudah sadar, _jeonha_!"

Sebaris kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jung Changmin dengan senyum tipis itu sontak mengubah seluruh ekspresi dingin dan kejam diwajah tampan Kaisar Jung yang sepanjang hari ini begitu muram dan menakutkan karena rasa khawatirnya pada apa yang akan terjadi pada Pangeran Arthemis yang dicintainya jika _namja_ cantik itu tidak segera bangun dan membuka kedua matanya. "Kau yakin, pangeran?"melihat anggukan cepat dari adiknya itu, Yunho merasa semua belenggu ketakutan dan kesedihan yang menyelimuti hatinya sirna begitu saja.

Cahaya indah dalam hidup penguasa Apollo itu seolah kembari berpendar terang. Sang Kaisar sungguh tidak sabar untuk segera melihat dan memeluk pangeran nakalnya yang licik dan egois namun selalu mampu membuatnya terpesona hingga jatuh dalam pusaran tak berdasar yang bernama cinta itu!

"Dengar Jenderal Ok, aku harus segera kembali ke Ares. Jadi kuperintahkan, khusus untuk pengawal dan Dayang Ares, pisahkan mereka dari yang lain! Lakukan segala cara agar mereka membuka mulutnya!"perintah dingin sang kaisar sontak menimbulkan tangis dan jeritan takut dari para Dayang Ares yang sejak tadi saling melirik curiga dan menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Baru saja sang kaisar akan melangkah pergi saat dirinya mengingat potongan percakapannya dengan Pangeran Chansung beberapa waktu yang lalu,"Percepat penggeledahan pavilliun selir dan permaisuri! Segera laporkan padaku jika ada yang mencurigakan! Aku ingin pelakunya segera ditemukan! Satu lagi Jenderal Ok, aku ingin kau sendiri yang melakukan introgasi pada Permaisuri Lee dan Selir Kim! Gunakan cambuk itu jika perlu!"desis Yunho tajam saat melayangkan tatapannya pada kedua _yeoja_ yang sedang berlutut diantara ratusan orang lainnya.

"Akan kulakukan, Yang Mulia."sahut Taecyeon cepat dan hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi saat melihat sang kaisar sudah meninggalkan halaman Apollo dengan begitu tergesa bersama kedua Pangeran Jung padahal penguasa Apollo itu baru tiba ditempat ini 30 menit yang lalu.

Oh Sehun melirik cepat pada Taecyeon yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah keruh,"Ini semakin gila, Jenderal Ok. Bagaimana mungkin kita melakukan ini? Jika tidak ada yang mengaku secara suka rela, apa yang akan terjadi? Dan bagaimana jika Pangeran Jaejoong tidak selamat?"pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat wajah lelah semua pengawal yang mengelilingi Taecyeon sontak berubah pias.

"Berdoalah agar pangeran itu benar-benar sudah bangun karena jika tidak, kita semua pasti akan mati!"guman Taecyeon pelan sebelum melangkah cepat kearah Permaisuri Lee sedang berlutut dengan wajah menahan marah. "Ikat Permaisuri Lee dan bawa dia kedepan! Aku akan memulai introgasi ini!"Taecyeon menyerukan perintahnya dengan suara keras tanpa peduli pada suara terkesiap yang terdengar dari setiap sudut halaman Apollo.

Perasaan malu serta terhina karena saat ini hampir seluruh penghuni istana dalam menatapnya dengan sorot kasihan dan meremehkan membuat Lee Saera murka dan mengutuk kasar jenderal perang yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. "Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar manusia rendahan! Kau tidak pantas memperlakukan seorang permaisuri seperti ini! Akan kupastikan kau menyesal Ok Taecyeon! Lihat saja, kepalamu akan kupenggal dan digantung di alun-alun kota!"jeritan penuh ancaman kejam itu keluar dari mulut Permaisuri Lee yang terus berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat para pengawal yang menyeretnya ke sebuah kursi untuk diikat.

"Aku yakin kepalamu yang sebentar lagi akan tergantung di alun-alun Apollo! Kalian sungguh telah memilih musuh yang salah."sesal Taecyeon yang sudah bisa menebak nasib apa yang akan dialami Lee Saera dan juga selir baru itu.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Semburat lembayung yang begitu indah mewarnai langit Apollo kala matahari perlahan tenggelam dan akan segera digantikan oleh sinar lembut rembulan. Suasana mencekam masih terasa di seluruh istana dalam terutama di halaman Apollo walaupun kabar jika Pangeran Arthemis sudah sadar telah menyebar dengan cepat dan membuat sebagian orang merasa tidak bersalah lega karena setidaknya ancaman kematian itu telah hilang untuk sementara.

Perlahan penguasa Apollo yang berwajah dingin itu melangkah masuk dalam kamar mewah yang ditempati Pangeran Arthemis tanpa peduli pada tatapan semua tabib, dayang mau pengawal yang diam-diam merasa penasaran dengan reaksi sang kaisar yang sepanjang hari ini menguarkan aura kejam yang begitu menakutkan. Sepasang mata musang itu seolah terpaku pada sosok menawan yang masih terbaring diam diatas peraduan berkelambu sutra itu.

Tangan yang biasanya memegang pedang dengan kuat di medan perang itu terasa gemetar saat terulur untuk menyentuh pipi pucat sosok indah yang sudah mengubah hampir semua prinsip dalam hidupnya yang penuh dengan darah dan kekejaman. " _Nae sarang,_ buka matamu. Ini aku..."dengan lembut Kaisar Jung meraih tubuh ramping _namja_ cantik yang sudah membuatnya begitu ketakutan itu masuk dalam pelukannya. "Kau bisa mendengar suaraku, Boo?"bisiknya tepat ditelinga Jaejoong sambil melabuhkan kecupan-kecupan kecil disudut bibir yang masih terlihat pucat itu.

" _Jeonha_...Kau berkeringat..."

Sentuhan lembut dari jemari lentik diwajahnya yang diikuti suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat sang kaisar tertawa kecil dan mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan pernah membuatku takut lagi, Jaejoongie...Aku hampir gila membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi..."guman Yunho tegas, tidak perduli dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau.

Kepala Jaejoong masih terasa berkabut namun dia bisa melihat raut wajah sang kaisar yang terlihat begitu khawatir bercampur takut. Tangan besar itu memeluknya begitu erat seolah takut Jaejoong akan menghilang seperti uap. "Hukum berat semua orang yang melakukan ini padaku, Yang Mulia! Aku ingin mereka semua mati!"pintanya dengan suara lemah meski sepasang mata bulat itu berkilau penuh tekad saat membalas pelukan sang kaisar.

" _Akan kupastikan orang yang melakukan permainan ini membayar mahal! Kalian akan melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis!"_ batin Jaejoong saat merasakan kehangatan dan perlindungan dari tubuh besar sang kaisar yang sedang memeluknya.

Mendengar permintaan yang terdengar kejam itu sang kaisar bukannya terkejut melainkan menyeringai lebar seraya mencium pipi pucat yang sudah terasa hangat itu, tangannya membelai sayang rambut panjang Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar padanya. "Pasti, _nae sarang!_ Siapa pun yang melakukan ini pada calon permaisuriku akan mati!"sorot mata Kaisar Jung terlihat bengis

"Sekarang istirahatlah dan jangan takut. Aku akan bicara dengan tabib."dengan lembut sang kaisar membaringkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Dayang Kwon, jaga Pangeran Kim!"perintahnya tajam pada dayang yang berdiri tak jauh dari peraduan.

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia!"sahut Boa yang mendengar permintaan Jaejoong diam-diam melirik kedua Pangeran Jung yang masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan ekspresi menyebalkan mereka. " _Matilah kalian..."_

Mengetahui jika Jaejoong sudah lepas dari maut dan bisa tersenyum padanya sungguh menghapus sebagian kekhawatiran sang kaisar saat menghampiri tabib Hwang yang sudah berhasil menyembuhkan belahan jiwanya. "Semua jasamu ini tidak akan pernah dilupakan, tabib Hwang. Mulai besok kau akan diangkat menjadi tabib utama istana!"ujar sang kaisar tegas.

"Hamba tidak pantas Yang Mulia. Semua yang hamba lakukan hanya demi kesembuhan Pangeran Kim."ucap tabib Hwang merendah sambil membungkuk hormat.

Sang Kaisar mengibaskan tangannya yang membuat tabib tua itu terdiam. "Katakan padaku bagaimana keadaan Pangeran Kim sekarang? Apa semua racun itu sudah keluar dari tubuhnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanyanya tajam seraya melirik kearah peraduan dimana Jaejoong sepertinya sudah kembali terlelap.

"Obat yang hamba berikan sudah menetralisir semua racun yang masuk, Yang Mulia. Tadi hamba juga menitipkan beberapa botol obat untuk memulihkan kesehatan sang pangeran pada dayang Kwon. Dalam beberapa hari hamba yakin Pangeran akan pulih."

Wajah sang kaisar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat mendengar setiap ucapan tabib Hwang tentang kondisi pangeran tercintanya yang masih terbaring lemah. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Yunho merasakan ketakutan yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kenyataan seolah menamparnya jika sekuat apapun dia berusaha, takdir tetap memiliki jalannya sendiri namun sebagai penguasa Apollo, Jung Yunho bersumpah akan memastikan apa yang terjadi hari ini pada Jaejoong tidak boleh terulang lagi!

"Kalian semua boleh pergi. Tinggalkan aku bersama Pangeran Kim."titah sang kaisar yang sudah kembali duduk disamping peraduan sosok terkasihnya.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN ATHENA**

"Jadi dia sudah sadar? Bagus sekali, itu artinya semua bencana besar yang kutakutkan tidak akan terjadi. Kepalaku hampir pecah memikirkan tindakan brutal apa yang akan dilakukan sang kaisar jika sampai Pangeran Arthemis itu mati!"

 _Hwangtaehu_ Jung tersenyum bahagia mendengar laporan dari Luhan yang baru saja kembali setelah mengawasi apa yang sedang terjadi di istana sang kaisar yang saat ini menjadi tempat dikumpulkannya seluruh penghuni istana dalam yang dicurigai mencoba membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong dengan racun.

"Anda salah, _hwangtaehu_ Jung. Bencana itu belum berakhir karena dari laporan mata-mata kita, saat ini sebagian pengawal pribadi Yang Mulia sedang menuju kediaman Menteri Lee untuk menangkapnya. Disisi lain, Jenderal Ok juga sedang melakukan introgasi keras pada Permaisuri Lee!"

Wajah Jung Heechul berubah pias dengan mata melotot tidak percaya pada Luhan yang terlihat begitu serius,"Apa? Kau sedang mencoba bergurau padaku, Luhan? Menangkap Menteri Lee? Dan apa maksudmu dengan introgasi keras? Lee Saera adalah Permaisuri Jung dan..."sang ibusuri menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari jika situasi ini akan semakin memburuk walaupun Pangeran Jaejoong sudah lepas dari maut.

"Hamba melihat sendiri jika Permaisuri Lee diikat dan diseret oleh anak buah Jenderal Ok untuk diintrogasi didepan semua orang yang sedang berlutut di halaman Apollo."guman Luhan lirih karena ini kali pertama dia melihat seorang permaisuri diperlakukan begitu hina.

"Ya Tuhan...Bagaimana bisa Yunho melakukan hal sekeji itu pada seorang permaisuri?"dan ini semua hanya karena seorang pangeran kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan seorang putra mahkota untuk Apollo! geram _Hwangtaehu_ dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Perintah tajam itu terasa bagaikan pengusiran bagi Cho Kyuhyun yang sungguh tidak rela meninggalkan pangeran yang dijaganya selama ini bersama dengan sang Penguasa Apollo. Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya Kyuhyun bersama Boa mengikuti langkah para tabib dan pengawal yang bergegas keluar. Dari sudut matanya Kyuhyun melihat jika kedua pangeran kembar yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi musuhnya itu tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Jika sesuatu terjadi, panggil aku!"Kyuhyun berguman pelan pada Boa sebelum berjalan cepat menuju taman Ares.

Ketakutan dan ketegangan yang menyelimuti Apollo sepanjang hari ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu lelah. Sekarang saat Pangeran Jaejoong sudah lepas dari maut, sebuah kecurigaan terus menjerit dalam benak Kyuhyun terlebih setelah dia mendengar sendiri apa yang diminta Pangeran Changmin dari bantuannya kali ini.

"Aku yakin sekali kedua Pangeran Jung itu punya rencana besar dan mereka hanya bisa mewujudkannya melalui Pangeran Jaejoong yang mampu mempengaruhi setiap keputusan yang diambil Kaisar Jung!"guman Kyuhyun seraya mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Pangeran Changmin pergi memberitahu Sang Kaisar jika Pangeran Jaejoong sudah sadar dan mencari penguasa Apollo itu.

 _Dengan mata tajam Cho Kyuhyun berusaha menebak siapa tabib yang merupakan kaki tangan dari kedua Pangeran Jung yang sudah dengan keji mempermainkan nyawa dari Pangeran Arthemis yang dijaganya. Keempat tabib yang sedang mengerumuni ranjang besar itu terlihat sama. Mereka sibuk bicara dan menilai kondisi sang pangeran dengan suara lirih yang terdengar ragu._

" _Kami akan pergi untuk meracik obat itu sekarang juga!"_

 _Melihat ketiga tabib lainnya akan meninggalkan kamar itu mendorong Kyuhyun yang ditugaskan berjaga didepan pintu kamar bersama sejumlah pengawal langsung menghadang mereka dengan pedangnya. "Mau kemana? Kalian harus tetap didalam kamar sampai Pangeran Arthemis bangun! Itu perintah dari Kaisar Jung!"desisnya tajam dengan wajah kaku._

" _Kalian boleh pergi. Semua bahan yang dibutuhkan ada di dapur Ares!"_

 _Suara dingin yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat gagang pedangnya. Jika tidak lupa akan kedudukkannya sebagai pengawal Ares, ingin sekali Kyuhyun berbalik dan memaki kasar Pangeran Changmin yang baru saja memberikan izin pada para tabib yang langsung berlalu pergi tanpa peduli padanya lagi._

" _Dan aku ingin kalian berdua pergi ke Hades. Temui kepala pelayanku dan katakan padanya aku membutuhkan beberapa tetes madu."perintah Jung Changmin lagi pada 2 pengawal yang saling melirik takut karena mereka mendapat titah langsung dari sang kaisar untuk tidak meninggalkan pintu Pangeran Kim selangkah pun. "Kenapa masih berdiri disana? Kalian sudah berani menentang perintahku?"Changmin menatap tajam pada pengawal yang tampak ragu itu._

" _Akan segera kami lakukan, Yang Mulia!"_

 _Setelah kedua pengawal itu berlari cepat untuk menjalankan perintah aneh itu, Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan langsung melotot benci pada pangeran licik yang sedang menyeringai padanya. "Anda sengaja membuat mereka pergi!"tuduhnya langsung. "Apa lagi rencana jahat anda kali ini?"tanpa takut Kyuhyun menghunuskan pedangnya pada dada Jung Changmin yang tertawa kecil._

" _Tentu saja membangunkan Pangeran Arthemis yang kau sayangi dan setelah itu kau harus memenuhi janjimu padaku!"guman Changmin dengan senyum penuh arti dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan ekspresi berang Kyuhyun saat berjalan masuk dalam satu-satunya kamar di istana Ares._

 _Ekspresi wajah Jung Changmin terlihat begitu datar saat menatap sosok menawan yang begitu dicintai sang kaisar sedang terbaring diam dengan wajah pucat, apa yang sudah dilakukannya memang sedikit keterlaluan dan mungkin akan menimbulkan murka dari Pangeran Arthemis yang sangat pendendam ini tapi Changmin yakin sekali pangeran angkuh ini akan berterima kasih pada mereka nantinya._

" _Kau boleh melakukannya sekarang tabib Hwang!"_

 _Setelah mendapat perintah itu, tabib yang sejak tadi memeriksa denyut nadi Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari lengan bajunya. "Tolong angkat sedikit kepala, Pangeran Kim."pintanya pada Boa yang tetap berjaga didalam kamar._

" _Jika terjadi sesuatu pada pangeran kami akan kupastikan Sang Kaisar tahu dan memenggal kepalamu itu, Pangeran Jung!"ancam Kyuhyun yang benar-benar mulai membenci semua intrik keji dalam istana Apollo._

 _Dengusan malas bercampur tawa tertahan keluar dari mulut Changmin yang berdiri tepat disamping Kyuhyun seraya mengawasi apa yang sedang dilakukan tabib. "Kau takut aku menagih janji itu, Cho Kyuhyun? Ternyata kau tidak seberani yang terlihat!"ejek Changmin yang bisa melihat bara api dalam mata tajam pengawal Pangeran Kim itu._

" _Akan kubuktikan seberani apa aku, Pangeran keji!"maki Kyuhyun kasar pada Jung Changmin yang malah menyeringai senang._

" _Penawar ini akan segera menyadarkan Pangeran Kim!"beritahu tabib Hwang setelah meminumkan isi botol kecil pada Jaejoong yang masih tidak sadar dan terlihat begitu pucat._

 _Jung Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar apa yang disampaikan tabib kepercayaannya itu. Rencana besar mereka akan berhasil meski beberapa nyawa tak bersalah mungkin akan dikorbankan tapi bukankah memang selalu begitu dalam sebuah perang? Harus ada yang berkorban dan mati agar kemenangan bisa diraih!_

 _Saat ini semua pengawal sang kaisar pasti sedang melakukan penggeledahan diseluruh pavilliun yang ada di istana dalam dan apa yang akan mereka temukan nantinya adalah sesuatu yang akan mengakhirnya rezim lama di Apollo. Jung Changmin sungguh tidak sabar menunggu Pangeran Arthemis yang akan digunakannya sebagai senjata ini membuka kedua matanya karena ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka sepakati!_

" _Euhhh..."erangan kecil yang hampir tak terdengar itu begitu mengejutkan Boa dan Kyuhyun yang tergesa menghampiri ranjang tempat Jaejoong dibaringkan sejak tadi siang._

 _Sepasang mata doe itu perlahan terbuka meski wajah menawan itu masih terlihat pucat pasi,"Yang Mulia sudah bangun!"Boa menangis keras sambil menggenggam erat jemari dingin pangeran yang begitu disayanginya itu. "Apa yang anda rasakan? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan sesuatu, pangeran..."cecarnya panic tanpa peduli pada airmatanya yang terus mengalir._

 _Jaejoong menggeleng pelan,"...Jeonha?"tanyanya singkat._

 _Kyuhyun begitu bahagia bisa mendengar lagi suara lembut itu,"Baik, hamba akan segera memanggil Kaisar Jung..."baru saja Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu kamar saat suara dingin Jung Changmin menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Tidak, aku yang akan memanggil Kaisar Jung nanti...Tentu saja setelah kita bicara Pangeran Jaejoong..."senyum tulus yang sungguh menipu itu terulas diwajah tampan Jung Changmin yang sudah berdiri disamping peraduan Jaejoong yang menatap datar pada salah satu adik sang Kaisar Apollo._

 _Meski kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan tubuhnya sangat lemas, Jaejoong bisa dengan mudah menangkap binar licik dan penuh perhitungan dalam kedua mata tajam Jung Changmin yang sedang mengumbar senyum palsu padanya. "Katakan..."gumannya pelan karena tenggorokannya masih terasa terbakar._

" _Dayang Kwon, Tabib Hwang...Aku ingin kalian berjaga didepan pintu! Jangan biarkan seorang pun mendekati kamar ini sebelum aku keluar!"perintah Pangeran Jung itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya sedikit pun dari Jaejoong yang mengangguk pelan pada Boa yang terlihat tidak rela meninggalkannya._

 _Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun merasa heran karena pangeran licik itu tidak memintanya untuk keluar juga namun semua kebingungan Kyuhyun itu segera berganti dengan emosi saat dirinya mendengar setiap kalimat dingin yang keluar dari bibir tipis Jung Changmin yang terlihat begitu arogan dan tidak punya perasaan._

" _Apa kau tahu jika orang yang ingin meracuni dan membunuh dirimu itu adalah Permaisuri Lee dan juga saudarimu, Selir Kim?"Changmin mengulum senyum tipis dan mengangguk angkuh saat melihat kilat marah di mata bulat Pangeran Arthemis itu. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong-ssi, dari ekspresi wajahmu itu aku sudah tahu jawabannya."suara datar itu terdengar begitu sombong ditelinga Jaejoong yang dalam hati sedang memaki kasar dirinya yang berbaring tidak berdaya diatas ranjang._

" _Jangan berbelit..."sela Jaejoong tidak sabar._

 _Nada kesal itu mendorong Pangeran Changmin terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan ekspresi serius,"Jadi karena kami juga tahu kau akan menjadi sasaran kedua yeoja yang iri dan haus akan kekuasaan itu, maka kami yang sangat baik hati ini berinisiatif menukar racun mereka dengan sesuatu yang lain. Jika kami tidak melakukannya, maka saat ini mungkin saja kau sudah mati dan kedua yeoja itu sedang menarikan tarian kemenangan!"_

 _Tangan Jaejoong meremas kuat selimut sutra yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kemarahan dan dendam menguasai seluruh hati dan kepalanya. Semua kecurigaannya terbukti, memang benar ada yang berniat membunuhnya dan sekarang Pangeran Jung yang licik ini ingin memanfaatkan situasi yang sedang terjadi demi keuntungan pribadi mereka._

" _Jelaskan...Apa maumu?"tanya Jaejoong langsung karena dia tahu tidak mungkin kedua Pangeran Jung ini mau menyelamatkan nyawanya jika bukan untuk tujuan tertentu!_

 _Dalam hati Changmin berdecak kagum pada Pangeran Arthemis yang meski dalam keadaan lemah namun tetap terlihat begitu arogan,"Wow, aku selalu tahu kau itu sangat cerdik dan bijaksana, Pangeran Kim. Baiklah, apa yang aku inginkan sangat mudah dan pasti akan sesuai dengan keinginanmu..."Changmin sengaja menghentikan ucapannya lagi hingga dia menangkap sorot tertarik dalam mata calon Permaisuri Apollo dimasa depan itu._

" _Aku ingin kau menuntut sang kaisar agar menghukum mati semua orang yang berniat membunuhmu, siapa pun itu. Dalam hal ini, tentu kau tahu siapa yang menjadi sasaran kami, bukan?"seringai kejam terulas dibibir tipis Pangeran Changmin. "Kita harus bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menyingkirkan semua orang yang berpotensi menghalangi sang kaisar membangun rezim baru di Apollo!"_

" _Dasar biadab! Kalian pikir aku akan diam saja?"desis Jaejoong lirih namun matanya memancarkan amarah yang membuat Changmin tiba-tiba merasa dirinya juga tidak akan luput dari pembalasan Pangeran Arthemis ini nantinya._

 _Pangeran Jung sengaja tertawa kecil kala mendengar makian kasar yang keluar dari bibir sang pangeran yang selalu bersikap anggun itu. "Terserah apa anggapanmu, Pangeran Jaejoong tapi kurasa ini sangat menguntungkan kita. Begitu Permaisuri Lee tersingkir maka langkahmu menuju singgasana Apollo akan terbuka lebar! Kami bahkan memberi bonus padamu."_

Ingatan akan apa yang didengarnya itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas frustasi. Dia yakin sekali pembantaian massal akan segera terjadi di Apollo dan Pangeran Jaejoong yang akan dituduh sebagai penyulutnya walaupun faktanya, kedua Pangeran Jung yang manipulatif itu adalah dalang dari semua peristiwa hari ini.

"Setidaknya melalui rencana gila mereka, putri Permaisuri Byun itu akan segera tersingkir selamanya!"guman Kyuhyun sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk membuat Apollo dan seluruh penghuninya sadar jika nyawa Pangeran Arthemis sangatlah berharga.

 _._

.

.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri Jung Changmin dan Jung Chansung bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah muram sang kaisar yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menggenggam jemari Pangeran Jaejoong. Kedua Pangeran Jung itu saling bertukar seringai kecil sebelum melangkah masuk dalam kamar mewah yang berpenerangan redup itu. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, memastikan sang kaisar tidak mengubah keputusannya untuk menghukum mati semua orang yang berusaha membunuh Pangeran Arthemis!

" _Mianhe_ , Yang Mulia tapi apa yang akan anda lakukan pada semua orang yang masih berlutut di halaman Apollo? Apa mereka akan dilepas begitu saja?"tanya Changmin pelan, topeng polos sudah terpasang diwajahnya saat sang kaisar melayangkan tatapan kesal padanya.

Chansung tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi penuh simpati yang sangat tidak pantas untuk kembarannya yang licik itu. "Jika aku boleh memberikan usul, sebaiknya mereka tetap dibiarkan disana sampai pelaku sebenarnya ditemukan dan di hukum seberat mungkin! Itu akan menjadi contoh sehingga tidak akan ada seorang pun yang berani mencelakakan Pangeran Jaejoong lagi!"

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jemari Jaejoong, sang kaisar mendelik tajam pada kedua adiknya yang pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibelakangnya karena bukan sifat mereka untuk ikut campur dalam masalah yang tidak memberikan keuntungan bagi keduanya. "Sepertinya kalian begitu bersimpati dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini..."sindir Yunho telak seraya mencari secuil perubahan pada ekspresi kedua adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja, _Jeonha_. Itu karena kami sangat menyukai Pangeran Jaejoong, terlebih dia adalah sosok yang terpenting bagi anda."dan juga sangat penting untuk rencana kami, sambung Changmin dalam hati meski raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun selain senyum penuh simpati.

Sedikit pun Yunho tidak mempercayai niat tulus dari kedua adiknya yang selalu punya 1001 rencana licik ini. "Biarkan saja mereka ada disana. Walaupun Pangeran Jaejoong sudah sadar, itu bukan berarti penyelidikan dan hukuman akan diberhentikan. Semua tetap akan dilakukan sesuai dengan perintahku! Yang bersalah tetap akan dihukum mati!"tegas sang kaisar final, sorot kejam terlihat dari sepasang mata dingin itu.

Kedua Pangeran Jung itu diam-diam saling melempar seringai kemenangan saat mendengar kalimat tegas nan kejam yang keluar dari mulut sang kaisar. _"Akhirnya mereka bisa menyingkirkan Menteri lee dan semua anteknya dari Apollo dalam sekali pukulan! Ini bagus sekali!"_ batin keduanya senang.

"Jika _jeonha_ berkenan, aku akan pergi kesana dan membantu Jenderal Ok yang sedang melakukan introgasi. Mungkin saja ada yang berusaha melarikan diri atau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting!"dengan senyum lebar Jung Chansung menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam pangeran berparas menawan itu terlelap dan walaupun tabib Hwang sudah menyakinkan dirinya jika Jaejoong hanya sedang tidur karena pengaruh obat penawar racun, tetap saja Yunho merasa sedikit khawatir dan ingin agar pangeran nakal yang selalu penuh semangat hidup dan rencana aneh itu segera pulih.

Sang kaisar bahkan akan sangat senang jika bisa mendengar lagi setiap keluhan tidak masuk akal Jaejoong tentang hal-hal remeh. Dia juga merindukan delikan tajam ataupun seringai nakal yang selalu terulas di bibir merah itu. Hidupnya yang gersang dan sepi menjadi penuh warna sejak kehadiran Pangeran Arthemis yang mampu mengisi setiap relung hatinya.

Dengan tetap menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong, sang kaisar yang sedang melamun itu menatap nanar kearah langit malam yang dipenuhi kerlip bintang dan cahaya bulan purnama tanpa menyadari jika sosok yang sedari tadi ditungguinya dengan sabar sudah bangun dan sekarang tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Apa anda sedang memikirkan aku, _Jeonha?"_

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers yang suka dengan AA, welcome to new reader dan sorry untuk yang mungkin saja sudah merasa bosan dengan FF penuh drama ini. Yeah, Pangeran Arthemis sudah bangun dan tentu saja tidak akan diam dengan semua intrik yang melibatkannya. Please jangan benci kedua Pangeran Jung yang memang selalu penuh dengan muslihat. Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang menurut mereka benar.

Beberapa ide dari reviews kemarin akan gw gunakan untuk chapter depan and sorry karena Yunjae Moment terpaksa di cut untuk chapter 36.

 **PS : INI MPREG ^^**

PSS : Ada reader yang minta izin untuk mencetak SYLY sebagai koleksi. Jika ada yang berminat boleh PM untuk tanya. Ini tidak ditujukan untuk dijual, so semua akan sangat terperinci.

OKEY, SEE YOU SOON


	37. Chapter 36- THE END OF MINISTER LEE!

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 36**

 **APOLLO**

Langit ditengah malam benar-benar terlihat indah layaknya lukisan seorang pelukis besar karena kerlip ribuan bintang yang bertaburan memenuhi angkasa luas dan juga sinar lembut bulan purnama yang sepertinya menerangi setiap langkah pelan sang kaisar yang sedang menggendong sosok ramping bermantel tebal yang menggalungkan kedua tangannya dileher kekar Kaisar Jung dengan kepala disandarkan pada bahu lebar penguasa Apollo itu.

"Anda mau membawaku kemana, _jeonha_?"

Nafas hangat dan suara lembut yang lebih menyerupai bisikan itu mengelitik setiap bagian tubuh Yunho hingga tanpa sadar tangannya yang sedang menggendong tubuh ramping itu bergetar pelan. "Rahasia tapi aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukainya, _chagiya_."Guman sang kaisar seraya mengulum senyum tipis yang mengundang decakan kesal dari bibir yang sudah kembali berwarna merah cerah itu

"Aku ini masih sakit! Tidak seharusnya kau membuatku penasaran, _jeonha_! Bagaimana jika mati karena kedinginan?"Gerutu Jaejoong meski kepalanya semakin menyelusup diperpotongan leher kekar sang kaisar yang terus berjalan melalui sudut-sudut Apollo yang belum diketahui Jaejoong yang lebih memilih menikmati pelukan hangat penguasa Apollo yang nekad membawanya keluar dari Ares meski Kyuhyun dan Boa sempat menentang keputusan aneh ini.

Mendengar gerutuan aneh itu mendorong sang kaisar terkekeh pelan dan mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong yang terasa dingin karena udara malam. Jika pangeran nakalnya sudah bisa mengeluh maka itu artinya Jaejoong akan segera pulih. Selama beberapa menit sang kaisar terus berjalan melalui pohon-pohon besar dan sebuah jembatan panjang sebelum berhenti dan membuat Jaejoong yang hampir tertidur mengangkat kepalanya dan mengeryit bingung karena tidak ada apapun disekeliling mereka kecuali sebuah pintu tinggi berwarna coklat yang dijaga beberapa pengawal.

"Ini dimana? Tidak ada apapun dan kenapa gelap sekali?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang mungkin sedikit takut, sang kaisar malah memberikan isyarat pada penjaga yang tergesa membuka pintu yang tadinya tertutup. "Lihatlah, _nae sarang.."_ Bisik Yunho sambil mengigit gemas telinga mungil Pangeran Arthemis yang refleks memukul pelan dadanya karena malu sekaligus terkejut. Banyak pasang mata yang dia tahu pura-pura tidak memperhatikan interaksi intim dirinya dan sang kaisar yang terlihat acuh.

Sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap bingung dan menatap tidak percaya pada kolam paling besar yang pernah dilihatnya. Ditengah kolam terdapat sebuah patung malaikat yang sedang memeluk sebuah guci dengan air yang terus mengalir, di sekelilingi kolam luas itu juga tumbuh puluhan pohon besar berbunga indah yang menguarkan aroma manis yang semerbak dan seolah semua itu belum cukup, air kolam itu juga mengeluarkan uap panas yang membuat Jaejoong ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya dan bermain sepuasnya dalam kolam yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga itu.

"Kalian berjagalah disekitar tempat ini!"Perintah sang kaisar pada para pengawal yang sejak tadi mengikutinya tanpa suara. Begitu Yunho melangkah masuk, pintu itu langsung tertutup kembali. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan juga sosok menawan yang terlihat bahagia dan sedang tersenyum lebar dalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana? Kau suka tempat ini?"tanyanya seraya menurunkan Jaejoong meski tidak melepaskan dekapan eratnya.

Tatapan mata Jaejoong tidak beralih sedikit pun dari kolam luas dengan air yang beriak pelan didepannya walau kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh sang kaisar dengan erat. "Ini kolam pemandian anda, _jeonha_ atau..."suara Jaejoong menghilang, dia tidak sanggup mengucapkan apa yang melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Rasa tidak rela dan cemburu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi seluruh rongga di hatinya.

Dalam hati sang kaisar menyeringai kecil saat melihat wajah Jaejoong terlihat kesal dan cemburu. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pangeran nakalnya yang sangat posesif dan tidak suka berbagi itu karena sang kaisar sendiri juga tidak suka membayangkan jika pangeran miliknya ini disentuh orang lain. "Buang semua bayangan buruk yang ada di kepala cantik ini!"guman Yunho seraya menepuk ringan dahi Jaejoong dan langsung melumat kuat bibir merah yang pasti akan memprotesnya.

Ciuman itu terasa kasar diawal namun perlahan menjadi selembut kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit melupakan kekesalannya dan memilih membalas ciuman sang kaisar yang sedang membelai punggungnya dengan menyesap kuat bibir tebal yang selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong mendesah nikmat itu. Ditengah ciuman panas dan permainan lidah yang membuat kedua insan itu mengerang dan mendesah lirih, Jaejoong memutuskan dia akan melupakan semua bayangan tentang Selir Jung dan memastikan mulai detik ini Sang Kaisar Apollo hanya akan menatap dirinya seorang!

Dengan sama posesifnya, sang kaisar merengkuh erat pinggang Pangeran Arthemis yang sepertinya sedang menancapkan hak milik atas dirinya melalui ciuman dan gigitan kuat yang menimbulkan sedikit luka dibibir keduanya. "Walau memiliki puluhan selir tapi tidak sekali pun aku pernah menghabiskan waktu semalaman apalagi mandi bersama mereka. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka lagi!"suara itu terdengar begitu tegas ditelinga Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar menyeringai senang. "Kolam pemandian ini adalah hadiah khusus yang kubangun untuk pangeran nakalku..."sambung sang kaisar kemudian sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

"Khusus untukku? Bagaimana anda bisa tahu aku akan menyukainya?"Wajah cantik itu terlihat bingung dan menggemaskan hingga Yunho tidak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk kembali melumat bibir kecil yang sedikit terluka dibagian sudutnya itu.

"Karena aku tahu pangeran cantik ini sangat suka berendam. Dengan kolam pemandian luas ini maka kita dapat..."

Sang kaisar menyeringai lebar tanpa meneruskan kalimatnya namun mata tajamnya yang menyipit saat menatap tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang hanya berbalut hanbok putih tipis yang menerawang itu membuat pipi pangeran dari Arthemis itu merona merah. Dia tahu pasti apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran penguasa Apollo yang sekarang membelai pinggulnya dengan gerakan intim seraya berusaha membuka simpul pada hanboknya.

"Aku tidak mau..."Melihat wajah muram Kaisar Jung saat mendengar penolakannya membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mengedip nakal. "Kecuali _jeonha_ mau menuruti semua permintaanku dan tentunya itu tidak akan mudah...Arrghhh..."Jaejoong memekik kecil, terkejut karena tanpa aba-aba sang kaisar sudah kembali menggendongnya seraya membuka satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Udara dingin langsung menerpa tubuh polos Jaejoong yang menatap garang pada sang kaisar yang mengedip sangat mesum padanya. "Yunho-ah, aku benci padamu!"desisnya tajam karena merasa begitu malu sekaligus berdebar karena Pangeran Arthemis itu bisa merasakan saat ini telapak tangan Kaisar Jung tepat berada dibongkahan bokongnya yang tidak ditutupi apapun!

Penguasa Apollo yang terkenal bengis itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat pipi Jaejoong sudah semerah apel ranum dan pangeran cantik itu memeluknya begitu erat untuk menyembunyikan ketelanjangannya. "Dan aku sangat mencintaimu! Ckck, nakal...Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak!"

Sang Pangeran Arthemis tergelak riang melihat wajah lucu Kaisar Jung yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya seorang!

.

.

.

 **ISTANA APOLLO**

Malam sudah semakin larut, angin berhembus kian kencang dan membuat semua orang yang sedang berlutut dan meringkuk ketakutan ditengah halaman istana sang kaisar yang terasa begitu mencekam itu menggigil kedinginan. Tidak ada lagi suara bernada protes yang terdengar, apa yang dilakukan Jenderal Ok pada Permaisuri Lee membuat semuanya sontak terdiam dan hanya menatap nanar ke bagian depan halaman Apollo yang sudah berubah menjadi tempat introgasi dan hukuman dilaksanakan.

Didepan sana, Permaisuri Lee masih terikat di kursi dengan kondisi yang begitu berantakan dan jauh dari kata anggun karena Jenderal Ok melepas paksa semua hiasan yang dipakai putri Menteri Lee itu sebelum mencecarnya tanpa ampun dengan semua pertanyaan yang seakan menuduh sang permaisuri meski _yeoja_ itu bersikeras membantahnya dengan suara lantang tanpa peduli pada ancaman sang jenderal tentang hukuman pukul yang akan diberikan padanya.

Ok Taecyeon yang merasa kesabarannya tengah diuji oleh _yeoja_ bermuka dua yang masih mengira dirinya akan tetap hidup untuk melihat hari esok itu akhirnya memberikan hukuman pukul pada semua dayang dan pengawal Hestia tanpa peduli pada tangisan dan jeritan kesakitan mereka yang terus memohon ampun sedangkan Lee Saera yang melihat semua itu tidak berkedip sedikit pun dan tetap mengangkat tinggi kepalanya.

"Kau boleh saja diam sekarang, Permaisuri Lee tapi aku yakin tak lama lagi kau pasti akan menangis darah dan mengakui semuanya!"desis Taecyeon pelan dengan seringai keji dibibirnya saat melihat kilau takut di mata _yeoja_ yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi sejarah kelam Apollo.

Sepasang mata sipit Lee Saera memicing penuh dendam pada jenderal perang yang sudah memperlakukannya dengan tidak hormat dan sekarang berani bertindak keji pada dayang dan pengawal yang mengabdi untuknya. "Aku tidak takut padamu, Jenderal Ok! Tidak ada yang perlu kuakui! Kita akan lihat siapa yang nantinya akan memohon dan menangis darah!"sergah _yeoja_ Lee itu kasar walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah gemetar ketakutan saat melihat senyum penuh arti sang jenderal yang melangkah menjauhinya.

Disamping tempat Lee Saera terikat, terlihat juga Selir Kim yang begitu menyedihkan dan terus terisak pelan karena menahan sakit yang membuatnya hampir pingsan. Darah yang mengering terlihat jelas di punggungnya karena Jenderal Ok melakukan hal yang sama padanya bahkan lebih parah karena _namja_ tinggi besar yang sedang dalam keadaan tertekan itu benar-benar memberinya hukuman cambuk saat Jin Hee dengan nekad merebut pedang salah satu prajuritnya dan melukai prajuritnya yang lain.

Perlahan Ok Taecyeon berjalan mengelilingi halaman Apollo yang dijaga ketat oleh ratusan prajurit khusus yang menerima perintah langsung dari Kaisar Jung untuk membunuh siapapun yang mencoba melarikan diri. Mata tajam Taecyeon mengawasi setiap pejabat, selir, dayang maupun pengawal yang menunduk ketakutan sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada dingin yang begitu menakutkan.

"Jadi kalian semua masih mau menutup mulut dan mata kalian? Baik, jika masih tidak ada yang mau mengaku atau mengatakan sesuatu maka hukuman akan ditambah! Aku akan mencambuk semua orang yang ada di halaman ini setiap 10 menit, siapa pun dia hingga ada yang membuka mulutnya!"

Halaman yang tadinya sunyi senyap itu dalam sekejab dipenuhi suara isak tangis dari para dayang dan Selir Jung yang ketakutan sedangkan para penjabat dan menteri hanya mampu menunjukkan wajah marah bercampur takut karena mereka sangat mengenal siapa sosok jenderal perang Apollo itu.

"Kenapa harus setiap 10 menit, Jenderal Ok? Itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama jika menghitung banyak orang yang harus kau cambuk!"

"Dan kami akan merasa sangat bosan! Seharusnya kau membuat pertunjukan yang lebih seru dan menegangkan, Jenderal Ok!"

.

.

.

 **WILAYAH BARAT APOLLO**

Seluruh ibukota Apollo terasa mencekam dan diliputi ketegangan karena ada isu yang berhembus jika sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Pangeran Arthemis yang menjadi tamu kehormatan di Apollo hingga membuat Kaisar Jung murka dan memutuskan pintu gerbang Apollo yang biasanya terbuka sekarang ditutup dan dijaga ketat oleh ratusan prajurit bersenjata. Tabib-tabib dipanggil dan dibawa masuk ke istana yang terkenal sangat menakutkan itu. Semua rakyat penasaran dan mulai takut dengan apa yang terjadi karena selama ini walaupun Kaisar Apollo terkenal bengis namun tidak pernah sekalipun istana dijaga dengan begitu ketat.

"Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan Menteri Lee? Jika isu ada yang mencoba membunuh Pangeran Arthemis itu benar maka nyawa permaisuri dalam bahaya besar!"

Wajah Menteri Lee terlihat suram, dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan nasib putrinya yang keras kepala itu. Awalnya dia sempat berpikir jika Saera hanya mengada-ada tentang hubungan terlarang antara sang kaisar dengan Pangeran Arthemis itu tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini membuktikan jika semua ucapan putrinya itu benar adanya.

"Aku sungguh tak pernah menduga jika Pangeran Arthemis itu akan membawa bencana sebesar ini! Terkutuklah pangeran muda itu! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada permaisuri maka hancurlah semuanya!"

"Kami bahkan tidak bisa menyusup masuk untuk mencari tahu. Setiap pintu gerbang istana dijaga dengan begitu ketat, bahkan hamba dengar sang kaisar memberi perintah untuk membunuh setiap orang yang mencoba masuk atau keluar tanpa izin. Siapa pun itu!"lapor pengawal kepercayaan Menteri Lee.

Aura ketegangan begitu terasa dalam ruang kerja Menteri Lee yang masih terang benderang meski tengah malam sudah tiba. Para pejabat rezim lama yang masih mengabdi pada Menteri Lee mulai merasa takut jika rencana sang menteri untuk menyingkirkan Pangeran Arthemis sesuai dengan permintaan Permaisuri Lee yang egois sekarang akan menjadi boomerang bagi mereka.

BRUKKK...BLAMM...

"BERHENTI! TOLONG JANGAN MASUK! SIAPA KALIAN? ARRGHHHHHH..."

Teriakan kuat dan kemudian diikuti jeritan-jeritan kesakitan yang terdengar dari halaman depan kediaman Menteri Lee itu begitu mengejutkan sang menteri dan para pejabat yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah besar yang mungkin saja akan mengancam bukan saja kedudukan mereka namun juga nyawa mereka.

"Siapa itu? Sepertinya ada keributan di luar!"

"Menteri Lee lakukan sesuatu! Jeritan itu begitu mengerikan!"

"Hamba akan segera memeriksanya..."

BRUKKKKK...

Baru saja pengawal Menteri Lee akan membuka pintu ruang kerja untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi karena jeritan pengawal dan dayang memang terdengar semakin keras dan mencerminkan ketakutan, tapi tanpa peringatan pintu ruang kerja itu tiba-tiba saja sudah didobrak dengan kasar dan sejumlah prajurit berwajah kaku langsung menerobos masuk dan menggelilingi mereka dengan pedang berlumuran darah yang membuat Menteri Lee serta beberapa pejabat yang bersamanya terkesiap takut.

"Siapa kalian? Berani sekali masuk dalam kediaman Menteri Lee tanpa izin!"seru pengawal Menteri Lee dengan wajah berang sambil berusaha menghadang para prajurit bersenjata itu mendekati tuannya namun naas tanpa bicara sepatah pun salah satu prajurit berwajah kaku itu langsung menghunus pedangnya pada perut pengawal Menteri Lee yang langsung jatuh tak bernyawa dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Salah satu prajurit yang sepertinya berpangkat paling tinggi melangkah kehadapan Menteri Lee yang sudah terlihat pucat pasi dan gemetar hebat karena pengawalnya dibunuh tanpa sempat melawan sedikit pun. Dengan wajah kaku, prajurit itu menunjukkan sebuah medali berlambang matahari yang membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu begitu terkejut. "Kami adalah pengawal khusus Kaisar Jung dan Menteri Lee, anda diperintahkan untuk ikut kami ke istana sekarang juga! Tangkap mereka semua!"

"Berhenti! Jangan berani maju selangkah pun! Siapa kalian? Atas dasar apa kalian menangkapku? PENGAWAL! PENGAWAL!"teriak Menteri Lee panic memanggil para pengawalnya seraya terus berusaha menghindar dari para prajurit yang sudah menyergapnya.

"Bawa mereka semua!"suara Choi Seung Hun, prajurit yang memegang medali itu terdengar begitu dingin. "Dan semua pengawalmu sudah mati!"tandas _namja_ berwajah kaku itu dengan seringai kejam.

Perlawanan, ancaman bahkan protes keras Menteri Lee dan semua pejabat yang ada dalam ruang kerja itu tidak berguna sama sekali karena para prajurit berwajah datar itu sudah menyeret paksa dirinya dan juga para pejabat yang mendukung dengan kasar. Mata Menteri Lee mengerjap takut saat melihat tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa para pengawal yang tadinya berjaga di kediamannya. Dia bahkan semakin terkejut saat melihat prajurit sang kaisar juga menyeret para dayang, istrinya dan juga putranya yang tadi sudah terlelap.

"Lepaskan istri dan putraku! Apa maksud kalian membawanya juga? Bukankah hanya aku yang diperintahkan untuk menghadap sang kaisar? Jangan sakiti mereka! Apa kalian lupa jika aku adalah ayahanda dari Permaisuri Jung?"teriak Menteri Lee histeris saat dilihatnya putra tunggalnya dipukul dengan keras karena berusaha untuk melepaskan diri sedangkan nyonya Lee sudah menangis keras.

Choi Seung Hun terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana wajah ketakutan Menteri Lee yang biasanya sangat angkuh itu. Sepertinya apa yang dicita-citakan kedua Pangeran Jung akan segera terjadi. Kejatuhan Menteri Lee dan semua anteknya akan menjadi awal dari rezim baru Apollo yang sekarang berada ditangan keluarga Jung!

"Anda sedang mencoba memohon padaku, Menteri Lee? Sayang sekali karena aku yakin putra yang kau cintai itu akan segera mati!"desis Choi Seung Hun yang merupakan kaki tangan Pangeran Jung sekaligus mata-mata sang kaisar yang selalu melaporkan setiap hal yang dilakukan kedua pangeran kembar itu dibelakang penguasa Apollo itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Yes, i know ini pendek banget. Ditulis ditengah macet gila-gilaan dan mungkin punya typos segunung but always thanks so much untuk yang meluangkan waktu membacanya dan mungkin memberikan sebaris review (?).

Untuk yang memberi usul agar keduan pangeran jung dihukum, pasti akan terjadi!

OKEY, SEE YOU.


	38. Chapter 37 - EROS

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 37**

 **ARTHEMIS**

Dalam kamar mewah yang hanya disinari cahaya beberapa lilin serta semburat sinar rembulan yang mengintip dari celah jendela, sepasang insan tampak sedang bergumul diatas ranjang besar berkelambu yang terletak disalah satu sudut ruangan. Desahan dan erangan lirih terdengar silih berganti keluar dari mulut kedua insan yang sibuk mencapai firdaus ditengah suasana romantis tengah malam itu. Aroma percintaan dan keringat berbaur menjadi satu, kulit putih dan gelap keduanya menyatu menjadi perpaduan yang indah dan eksotis.

"Kau memang yang terhebat Song Jian..."desis sosok _namja_ berwajah keras itu dengan suara tertahan saat melesakkan dirinya berulang kali dalam kehangatan _yeoja_ yang berada dibawah kukungan tubuh besarnya yang terlihat berkilau karena keringat dan nafsu.

Dengan mulut setengah terbuka karena menahan desahan dan wajah cantik yang basah oleh keringat, Song Jian menjawab pujian yang jarang sekali diberikan padanya itu dengan suara serak,"Itu karena hamba mencintai anda, Yang Mulia."dayang utama permaisuri itu menggigit kuat bibirnya sendiri saat rasa sakit bercampur kenikmatan yang tak mampu digambarkannya memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sang _daegun_ tersenyum tipis mendengar suara lembut dari putri Penasehat Song yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menjadi mata-matanya di pavilliun Permaisuri Byun yang penuh dengan bahaya. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Permaisuri pasti akan semakin curiga jika setiap rencananya selalu gagal."gumam Kim Jin Hyuk pelan sambil membelai rambut panjang kekasihnya yang sudah meringkuk kelelahan dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Semua sudah berjalan sesuai dengan rencana anda. Dalam waktu 1 bulan Permaisuri akan menjemput ajalnya dan hamba yakin, tahta Arthemis akan segera menjadi milik anda."

Song Jian memainkan jemarinya didada bidang sang _daegun_ yang sebentar lagi tidak akan menjadi miliknya seorang. Dia sudah tahu dan sangat menyadari posisinya sebagai seorang dayang yang tidak akan pernah memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi lebih dari seorang selir bagi sang _daegun_ , cinta pertamanya. Tapi selama sang _daegun_ bisa mencapai impiannya maka Song Jian juga akan merasa bahagia!

"Dan kau akan bersamaku saat waktu itu tiba!"tegas _Daegun_ Kim yang tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam benak satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang sangat mengerti akan semua ambisi dan dendam yang menyelimuti hatinya itu. "Kau akan menjadi permaisuriku meski aku tidak bisa berjanji tentang kehadiran selir lain dalam kehidupan kita!"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan suara tegas tanpa ragu itu sepasang mata besar Song Jian sontak membulat tidak percaya. _Yeoja_ yang selama ini bertahan menjadi dayang demi cintanya pada Putra Mahkota Arthemis yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata geli bercampur gairah itu terduduk tanpa peduli lagi pada siluet tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku menjadi permaisurimu? Kau sudah gila? Apa yang akan dikatakan semua rakyatmu nanti? Sebagai Raja Arthemis, kau membutuhkan putri seorang raja besar atau perdana menteri untuk mendampingimu!"

Kim Jin Hyuk tertawa lepas dan beranjak duduk sembari menarik kuat tubuh polos Song Jian untuk masuk lagi dalam pelukan eratnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat sikap berani kekasih rahasianya ini. Menjadi dayang utama Permaisuri Byun membuat Song Jian harus mengubur semua hal lama dalam hidupnya dengan belajar menahan diri dan harus selalu bersikap sopan tanpa cela.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa membuatmu menghilangkan semua sikap formalmu yang sangat menjengkelkan itu! Hamba...Hamba...Aku benci sekali saat kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu didepanku!"

Dengan gaya aneh sang _daegun_ yang jarang sekali tertawa itu menirukan suara Song Jian yang membuat _yeoja_ itu tersipu malu bercampur jengkel. Dia hanya tidak mau terlalu berharap dan memimpikan sesuatu yang nanti akan membuatnya semakin sakit jika ternyata sang _daegun_ pada akhirnya berpaling darinya dan memilih yang lebih baik.

"Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau memang hanyalah putri seorang penasehat tapi jika aku ingin kau menjadi permaisuri maka itulah yang akan terjadi!"nada arogan yang didengarnya itu membuat Song Jian tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat tubuh besar sang _daegun_.

.

.

.

 **ISTANA APOLLO**

Suara sinis dan penuh sarkasme yang tiba-tiba saja menyela seruan keras Ok Taecyeon sontak mendorong jenderal perang yang sedang menahan emosinya itu menoleh kearah pintu penghubung antara istana sang kaisar dengan Ares dimana dilihatnya sudah berdiri kedua Pangeran Jung yang sedang menyeringai lebar dengan sejumlah pengawal Hades yang selalu berekspresi dingin.

Jung Chansung terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan tajam dan membunuh yang diarahkan jenderal kesayangan sang kaisar itu pada mereka. "Jangan menatap kami seperti itu, Jenderal Ok. Kami datang untuk membantumu atas perintah sang kaisar yang saat ini masih berada di Ares karena walaupun sudah sadar namun kondisi Pangeran Jaejoong masih begitu lemah dan butuh istirahat."

Sopan santun tak tercela yang ditunjukkan Chansung pada Jenderal Ok itu memang disengaja. Mereka harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian jenderal perang itu untuk beberapa menit sementara Changmin berusaha memberi isyarat pada Seulgie yang berlutut tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri karena menurut laporan mata-mata, Menteri Lee dan komplotannya sudah berhasil ditangkap!

"Maaf jika kedua Pangeran Jung merasa tersinggung dengan tatapan saya tadi. Itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi dan tentu saja saya sangat senang karena anda berdua mau meluangkan waktu untuk membantu!"

Suara diplomatis itu sama sekali tidak membuat Chansung terkesan,"Tidak masalah. Kau tentu tahu jika kami ini sangat pemaaf!"sindir salah satu adik Kaisar Jung itu telak pada Taecyeon yang sudah menggeram pelan. "Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan atau mungkin mencurigai satu dua orang yang mungkin saja menjadi dalang dari peristiwa keracunan sang pangeran?"tanya Chansung dengan nada penasaran seraya melirik sekilas pada Changmin yang mengangguk pelan padanya.

"Belum. Ajudan Oh masih terus menyelidiki dapur dan juga setiap pavilliun bersama sejumlah prajurit."wajah lelah Ok Taecyeon terlihat jelas saat menjawab pertanyaan krusial dari kedua Pangeran Jung yang sepertinya akan membuat ulah baru.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya hukum cambuk itu segera dimulai, Jenderal Ok karena aku yakin rasa sakit akan mendorong mulut yang tertutup itu segera berkicau!"usul Jung Changmin seraya memasang wajah serius sebelum tiba-tiba berbalik dan memberi perintah mengerikan pada para pengawal Hades yang terkenal kejam. "Seret semua dayang dan selir kedepan! Berikan mereka masing-masing 10x cambukan!"

Rahang Taecyeon mengeras, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kedua pangeran muda itu bertindak brutal yang akan membuat masalah semakin rumit,"Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu, pangeran! Tunggu sebentar saja, mungkin ada yang akan bicara setelah mendengar ancaman cambuk itu!"desisnya tajam sambil menghalangi langkah Jung Changmin dan para pengawalnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah kau ingin menemukan pelakunya? Cara yang kau gunakan terlalu lunak Jenderal Ok!"herdik Changmin tak kalah tajam, matanya memberi isyarat pada sejumlah pengawal Hades yang sudah memegang cambuk.

Dalam sesaat halaman Apollo kembali dipenuhi jeritan kesakitan dan tangis histeris dari semua selir maupun dayang yang diseret paksa oleh pengawal Hades. Mereka semua diikat pada tiang-tiang yang memang sudah dipersiapkan dan langsung mendapatkan cambukan keras begitu Pangeran Jung Chansung menganggukan kepalanya.

"TOLONG...HIKSS...TOLONG JANGAN CAMBUK! ARRRGHHHH..."

"HIKSSS...LEPASKAN AKU! JANGANNNN!"

"AMPUNI KAMI...ARGHHH...KAMI MOHON AMPUN PANGERAN..."

Hukuman sadis itu membuat mata Permaisuri Lee terbelalak tidak percaya dengan firasat buruk yang semakin menghantuinya sedangkan Putri Jin Hee menangis takut. Didepan mereka sekarang para selir dan dayang sedang mengeliat hebat di tiang cambuk karena menahan rasa sakit mengerikan dari setiap lecutan cambuk yang mendera kulit mereka. Para pengawal Hades itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi simpati sedikit pun saat mendengar teriakan, air mata dan bahkan permohonan para selir dan dayang.

Kedua Pangeran Jung yang berdiri dengan gaya arogan disamping Ok Taecyeon tersenyum puas melihat sorat takut dalam sepasang mata sipit Permaisuri Lee yang masih terikat tak jauh dari tempat hukuman cambuk sedang berlangsung. Tak lama lagi _yeoja_ licik itu akan merasakan sakitnya dicambuk seperti yang dialami Ming Zi, bahkan mereka akan memastikan hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada _yeoja_ terkutuk itu.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN HAMBA! JENDERAL OK...HAMBA AKAN MENGATAKANNYA SEMUA YANG HAMBA TAHU! LEPASKAN! TOLONG LEPASKAN!"

Teriakan keras yang memanggil namanya menyadarkan Ok Taecyeon dari keterpanaannya melihat hukuman cambuk yang diberikan pengawal Hades pada para selir dan dayang yang terikat dan memohon seperti budak. Taecyeon melihat seorang dayang muda yang terus memberontak karena diseret paksa oleh beberapa pengawal Hades yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak memiliki belas kasihan.

Tergesa Jenderal Apollo itu berlari kearah dayang muda yang terlihat berantakan dan kotor itu tanpa menyadari jika dibelakangnya Jung Chansung sedang mengedipkan matanya pada dayang yang terlihat menjerit kesakitan itu,"Lepaskan dia dulu!"perintah Taecyeon keras pada pengawal Hades yang langsung menghempaskan dayang itu hingga terjatuh.

"Jenderal Ok...Hamba...Hamba hikss...Tolong..."wajah dayang muda itu terlihat begitu ketakutan, kesakitan dan dipenuhi airmata yang membuat Taecyeon iba untuk sesaat sebelum kembali memasang ekspresi dingin diwajahnya.

Sekarang semua mata di halaman Apollo tertuju pada mereka, semua berharap dayang itu tahu sesuatu yang akan membebaskan mereka dari hukuman mengerikan kedua Pangeran Jung yang kejam itu. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"Taecyeon menghela nafas lega saat melihat anggukan panic dayang yang terus meremas kuat seragamnya itu. "Baik, tapi sebelumnya, katakan padaku siapa orang yang kau layani? Di pavilliun mana kau bekerja?"

"Nama hamba, Seulgie! Baru 1 minggu ini hamba ditugaskan _hwangtaehu_ Jung untuk melayani Selir Kim di pavilliun Phoebe!"

.

.

.

 **EROS**

"Jadi anda menamai tempat ini Eros? Huh, sungguh sesuai dengan anda, _jeonha_ "

Sindiran telak dari sosok menawan dengan rambut basah tergerai menutupi punggung polos sepucat pualam itu mendorong seringai lebar terkuak dari bibir Yunho yang masih sibuk mengecap kulit lembut Jaejoong yang ada dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak pernah bosan mencium lekukan leher jenjang yang mampu membuat pikirannya tersesat itu, terlebih air kolam yang terus beriak dan terasa hangat seperti menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka yang sedang berpelukan erat.

"Bukankah itu nama yang bagus? Kita akan memadu kasih yang penuh dengan gairah liar ditengah kolam pemandian indah yang khusus dibangun untuk pangeran nakal yang paling kucintai ini..."bisik Yunho dengan senyum penuh arti tanpa menghentikan belaian jemarinya pada tubuh ramping yang melekat seperti kulit kedua dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong mendengus kecil seraya memutar malas matanya saat mendengar rayuan aneh yang baru keluar dari mulut sang kaisar yang diketahuinya sangat menyukai bau darah dan arena peperangan itu. "Semua musuh Apollo akan mati berdiri jika mendengar rayuan yang baru kau ucapkan itu, Yunnie-ah...Uahh...Singkirkan jarimu!"protes Jaejoong galak saat dirasanya salah satu jari panjang itu berusaha menyusup dalam dirinya.

"Tapi kau selalu menyukainya! Jangan mengelak, _nae sarang..."_ Yunho menyeringai mesum sambil melabuhkan ciuman seringan bulu dibibir merah yang sedang mendesah pelan itu sementara dengan sebelah tangannya Kaisar yang selalu arogan itu menarik cepat tubuh ramping yang masih dipeluknya erat untuk duduk dipangkuannya diatas salah satu undakan disekitar kolam pemandian Eros.

Angin malam yang berhembus membuat tubuh polos Jaejoong sedikit menggigil karena tidak ada lagi air hangat yang membuainya. Sekarang dia duduk dengan posisi kaki melingkari tubuh besar sang kaisar yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam dan tangan yang meremas kuat jemarinya. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat merasakan bukti gairah sang kaisar yang terus mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya yang juga sudah mengeras," _Jeonha,_ ada apa..."bisiknya gemetar dengan jemari yang mencengkram kuat bahu penguasa Apollo itu.

"Kau begitu indah, Kim Jaejoong...Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun! Jangan pernah pernah berpikir untuk pergi dari sisiku walau apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti mungkin akan semakin berat dan berbahaya...Kau harus tetap memegang tanganku dengan kuat!"bisikan tegas itu begitu mengetarkan hati Jaejoong yang bisa melihat sorot penuh cinta dari sepasang mata tajam penguasa Apollo yang sedang mendekapnya kuat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganmu, _jeonha_! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memanjat tangga tinggi itu hingga bisa duduk tepat disampingmu? Menjadi Permaisuri Jung adalah impianku sejak pertemuan kita di tenda pribadimu dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan semua orang yang berani menghalangi jalanku!"

Hati Yunho begitu lega saat mendengar jawaban penuh ambisi yang memang diharapkannya dari Jaejoong karena dia sempat berpikir jika pangeran nakalnya ini akan menuntut pulang ke Arthemis setelah peristiwa mengerikan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya hari ini. "Kau tahu? Sifat egois, penuh ambisi dan arogan inilah yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Jaejoongie...Kau akan menjadi Permaisuri kebanggaan Apollo."gumam Yunho dengan senyum kecil. "Sekarang calon permaisuriku harus minum obat..."serunya tiba-tiba yang membuat _namja_ cantik dipangkuannya mengeryit bingung.

Dari tumpukan baju mereka yang berserakan sang kaisar mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong yang dengan setengah hati menerimanya. _Namja_ cantik terlihat ragu saat mencium aroma dari botol kecil yang dibukanya namun sorot memaksa yang sedang ditujukan padanya membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesal sebelum dengan cepat meminum obat itu.

"Ughh...Ini mengerikan dan rasanya pahit sekali!"keluhnya begitu cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Sang kaisar hampir tertawa keras melihat bagaimana wajah cantik Jaejoong meringis lucu seperti menahan mual. "Ini adalah obat untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu. Tabib Hwang ingin agar kau meminumnya selama beberapa hari. Apa rasanya seburuk itu?"tanya Yunho penasaran seraya mengulum senyum.

Mata Jaejoong mendelik kesal seketika pada sang kaisar yang sepertinya sangat senang melihatnya sengsara. Jika begitu akan dibuatnya kaisar jahat dan menyebalkan ini merasakan juga bagaimana rasa obat yang mengerikan ini, dalam hati Jaejoong menyeringai lebar memikirkan ide nakalnya.

" _Jeonha_ ingin tahu rasanya? Menjijikkan sekaligus begitu pahit hingga seluruh lidahku seolah mati rasa!"cerita Jaejoong dengan ekspresi menyedihkan sebelum tiba-tiba saja menyerang bibir tebal sang kaisar yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Tanpa peduli pada wajah terkejut penguasa Apollo itu, Jaejoong melesakkan lidahnya cepat ke dalam rongga hangat sang kaisar yang sedang memeluknya erat tubuhnya.

Bukannya menolak serangan itu, Yunho malah memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut kecil pangeran nakal yang memang masih terasa pahit karena obat. Dia tahu Jaejoong sengaja melakukan ini sebagai hukuman karena Yunho sudah menertawakannya. Pangeran nakalnya yang egois dan pemarah sudah kembali, jadi sedikit rasa pahit tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi sang kaisar yang sungguh amat berterima kasih pada jasa besar tabib Hwang.

Setelah beberapa menit, ciuman yang awalnya kasar itu berubah menjadi ringan dan tak menuntut sebelum diakhiri sang kaisar dengan kecupan kecil yang membuat Pangeran Arthemis itu mendesah lirih. "Rasanya sangat mengerikan!"gumam Yunho serak seraya menjilati sudut bibir Jaejoong yang berkilat merah. "Tapi aku bersyukur karena rasa yang menurutmu sangat pahit dan menjijikkan ini sudah mengembalikanmu padaku! Senyummu telah mengembalikan semua sinar dalam hidupku!"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Yunho-ah. Aku baik-baik saja! Bahkan sekarang kau sudah bisa memelukku, bukan?"Jaejoong mengulas senyum lebar seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya disekelilingi bahu lebar sang kaisar yang masih saja terlihat khawatir.

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu selama Yang Mulia Jung selalu ada bersamaku. Selalu melindungi dan membelaku meski aku berbuat kesalahan!"suara lembut itu terdengar begitu yakin sebelum berubah menjadi seringai dingin yang terlihat sedikit menakutkan namun malah membuat Sang Kaisar melumat gemas bibir merah pangeran yang begitu dipujanya itu.

Tangan besar Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong yang sudah kembali merona sehat sebelum menyatukan kening mereka,"Aku begitu takut saat tahu ada yang mencoba membunuhmu!"dari jarak yang begitu dekat Jaejoong bisa melihat sorot takut dalam sepasang mata yang biasanya selalu mencerminkan tekad dan kekuasaan itu. "Akan kubunuh semua orang yang berusaha memisahkan kita ataupun melukaimu!"desis sang kaisar dengan kilau kejam dimatanya.

"Aku juga ingin mereka mati dengan pelan dan menyakitkan agar semua orang tahu jika Pangeran Jaejoong dari Arthemis bukanlah seorang pemaaf!"Jaejoong mengecup nakal bibir tebal sang kaisar sebelum bersandar manja dan membiarkan sosok tampan itu membelai lembut rambut panjangnya yang hampir kering karena hembusan angin.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia...Pangeran Jung Changmin ingin menemui anda!"

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Pejamkan matamu dan istirahatlah sekarang, _nae sarang._ Jangan pikirkan apapun karena aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Aku mungkin akan kembali sebelum matahari terbit."

Walau merasa sedikit kesal namun Jaejoong yang masih menggenggam erat jemari kasar sang kaisar juga harus mengakui jika dirinya senang dengan semua perlakuan dan perhatian lembut sang kaisar yang memperlakukannya sebagai orang yang paling berharga yang harus selalu dilindung. Jaejoong juga tidak menolak saat kaisar yang arogan itu mencium lembut bibirnya sebelum beranjak pergi bersama Pangeran Jung Changmin yang sudah mengganggu saat-saat kebersamaan mereka di Eros tadi.

"Kyuhyun kemarilah!" panggil Jaejoong keras saat dilihatnya sang kaisar dan rombongannya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu penghubung antara Ares dan Istana Apollo melalui celah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup.

Rasa penasaran pada apa yang dibisikkan Pangeran Jung Changmin pada sang kaisar yang langsung memutuskan untuk membawanya kembali ke Ares karena harus kembali ke istana utama membuat Jaejoong mengabaikan perintah Penguasa Apollo itu untuk segera istirahat karena dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di halaman istana yang menjadi ajang tempat hukuman dilaksanakan.

"Anda memanggilku, pangeran?"

Suara pelan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya menghentikan pikiran Jaejoong yang sedang menebak-nebak. Cepat dia berbalik dan menatap tajam pada pengawal kepercayaannya itu,"Aku ingin kau menyusup ke istana dan lihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana! Aku yakin sekali kedua pangeran licik itu sedang melakukan sesuatu!"perintahnya dengan suara pelan karena Jaejoong yakin sang kaisar atau pun kedua Pangeran Jung pasti menempatkan sejumlah orang untuk mengawasinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Dia sudah tahu Jaejoong akan memberikan perintah ini begitu melihat sang kaisar dengan tergesa pergi bersama si licik Jung Changmin yang tadi menyeringai penuh arti padanya. "Baik, akan segera kulakukan tapi pangeran, sebaiknya anda beristirahat karena menurut..."suara Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat kilau tajam dari mata sang pangeran yang sudah terlihat sehat.

"Aku akan beristirahat nanti. Sekarang lakukan saja perintahku dan Kyu, sepertinya Pangeran Changmin menyukaimu!"seru Jaejoong langsung seraya memicingkan matanya pada pengawal yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. "Aku menangkap seringai yang ditujukannya padamu!"tambah Jaejoong saat melihat sedikit rona di pipi Kyuhyun yang membalas tatapannya dengan mata jernih. Otak Jaejoong segera berpikir cepat saat menilai situasi yang mungkin akan sangat menguntungkannya ini.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang, tidak menduga sama sekali jika Jaejoong akan melihat seringai samar Changmin padanya tadi. Tapi mungkin saja Jaejoong hanya sengaja memancing reaksinya. Bukankah pangerannya ini memang sangat cerdik?

"Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia? Aku tidak mengerti!"Kyuhyun sengaja memasang ekspresi bingung yang sepertinya gagal total.

Tawa kecil terlontar dari bibir merah Jaejoong yang tidak bisa ditipu dengan ekspresi palsu Kyuhyun yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya itu. "Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh dihadapanku, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika yang kuduga itu benar maka kau harus memanfaatkan rasa tertarik pangeran licik itu sebaik mungkin untuk keuntunganku! Kita harus mencari tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan kedua Pangeran Jung itu hingga mereka membutuhkan bantuanku menyingkirkan semua antek Menteri Lee!"

Memang percuma saja mencoba mengelabuhi Kim Jaejoong yang sama cerdik dan liciknya dengan sang _daegun_ , keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati meski raut wajahnya tidak menampakkan sedikit perasaan kesal yang dirasakannya. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun demi Yang Mulia Pangeran..."sahutnya tegas yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

"Sebelum kau pergi, panggil Boa dan Yoona. Katakan aku membutuhkan mereka sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

 **ISTANA APOLLO**

"Pagi tadi Selir Kim meminta hamba untuk membantunya mencari sebuah botol kecil...Dia berkata isi botol itu akan digunakannya untuk menyingkirkan seseorang...Dan...Dan hamba tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapa pun!"

Jenderal Ok menatap tajam dayang muda yang sedang bicara dengan suara bergetar dan sesekali melirik Selir Kim yang masih terikat diatas sebuah kursi dengan sorot penuh ketakutan dan wajah pucat pasi. Jika apa yang dikatakan dayang ini benar maka pelaku sebenarnya sudah mereka temukan namun diperlukan bukti nyata untuk diberikan pada sang kaisar sebelum hukuman bisa dijatuhkan.

Otak Taecyoen berputar keras, ada yang janggal dari semua peristiwa keracunan ini. Jika memang Selir Kim pelakunya, siapa orang yang membantunya? Sebagai selir baru, tidak mungkin ada yang rela melakukan pekerjaan kotor dan sangat berbahaya seperti meracuni Pangeran Jaejoong yang diketahui semua penghuni istana dalam punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Kaisar Jung yang bahkan dengan kejam tega memenggal kepala pengawal Permaisuri Lee demi Pangeran Arthemis itu.

"Aku yakin sekali ada pelaku lain! Selir Kim mungkin merencanakannya namun untuk melakukannya adalah hal yang sangat berbeda!"gumam Chansung dengan nada serius. Dia harus bisa memanfaatkan keraguan yang pasti sedang bergumul dalam kepala Jenderal Ok yang terus menatap tajam Seulgie yang begitu ahli memainkan bagiannya.

Dalam hati, Taecyeon menyetujui apa yang digumamkan Jung Chansung itu. Ada seseorang yang jauh lebih berkuasa dari Selir Kim dibalik rencana pembunuhan keji ini. "Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan itu, Dayang Seulgie? Karena jika kau berbohong maka sang kaisar tidak akan ragu menjatuhkan hukuman mati padamu!"

Sebelum rencana ini dijalankan, Seulgie sudah tahu resiko apa yang harus hadapinya hingga dengan mudah dia menampilkan ekspresi takut diwajahnya saat mendengar ancaman dari Jenderal Ok itu,"Hamba mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Selama 1 minggu melayani Selir Kim, hamba sering mendengar keluhan bernada benci dan penuh dendam yang ditujukan Selir Kim pada Pangeran Arthemis. Jika anda tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada semua dayang Phoebe lainnya!"

"IYA... KAMI SEMUA MENDENGARYA..."

"HAMPIR SETIAP HARI SELIR KIM MENYUMPAHI SANG PANGERAN DENGAN KATA-KATA KASAR..."

"DIA SELALU BERKATA AKAN MENYINGKIRKAN PANGERAN JAEJOONG!"

Semua tudingan kejam yang diarahkan padanya membuat Jin Hee benar-benar tersudut dan ketakutan. Dia tahu semua orang saat ini ingin mengkambing hitamkan dirinya agar terbebas dari hukuman berat yang akan dijatuhkan Kaisar Jung pada mereka jika tidak ada yang mengaku saat matahari terbit nanti.

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan itu! Semua dayang dan pengawal itu bohong! Pangeran Kim adalah saudaraku! Tidak mungkin aku mencoba untuk membunuhnya! Aku juga tidak pernah mengeluhkan sesuatu tentang saudaraku itu! Berani sekali kalian semua memfitnahku! Dayang rendahan itu pasti berbohong! Akan kubunuh kau, Seulgie!"

Perasaan takut, marah dan terkhianati mendorong Kim Jin Hee menjerit lantang dan berusaha keras membebaskan dirinya dari kursi sialan yang sudah memenjarakannya. Dia harus bisa menampar mulut dayang yang sudah berani memfitnahnya itu. "Lepaskan aku! Dayang itu harus diberi pelajaran! Dia sudah membohongi kalian semua! Kubilang lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"sekuat tenaga Jin Hee berontak dari pegangan kuat pengawal Hades.

"SUDAH CUKUP, SELIR KIM!"

Suara tinggi yang tiba-tiba terdengar diantara teriakan keras Jin Hee itu begitu mengejutkan orang-orang yang tadinya terpaku pada pengakuan dayang muda dari Phoebe. Sekarang semua mata sontak melihat kearah datangnya suara dan langsung merasa mimpi terburuk mereka akan segera menjadi nyata karena Penguasa Apollo yang terkenal kejam dalam menjatuhkan hukuman itu sedang berjalan bersama Pangeran Jung Changmin dan dibelakang mereka terlihat Menteri Lee dan beberapa pejabat lain yang sedang diseret secara paksa.

" _Yang Mulia Kaisar? Ya Tuhan, kita semua pasti akan mati!"_ batin setiap orang yang sedang berlutut di halaman istana Apollo terutama Permaisuri Lee dan Selir Kim yang merasa seluruh tubuh mereka tiba-tiba saja kaku dan begitu dingin.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HERA**

"Kapten Oh, kami menemukan sesuatu!"

Oh Sehun yang sedang sibuk membuka dan menutup beberapa kotak kecil berisi pemerah bibir dan pipi milik Permaisuri Lee segera menghampiri salah satu prajurit yang sedang berlari kearahnya sambil mengangkat tinggi sebuah botol kecil. Segera Sehun mengambil botol berbentuk aneh itu dan membukanya, ternyata botol itu berisi serbuk putih yang sudah dipakai setengahnya.

"Kami menemukan itu di kotak perhiasan sang permaisuri. Tepatnya dilapisan paling bawah yang ditutupi beberapa kain tebal dan juga ada sepucuk surat!"

Kertas kecil yang juga disodorkan padanya membuat Oh Sehun terpaku untuk sesaat sebelum mengulurkan lagi tangannya untuk meraih kertas yang hanya berisi beberapa baris kalimat yang dengan jelas menunjukkan apa isi dari botol kecil yang sekarang juga ada ditangannya. Ini adalah bukti kuat yang akan menghancurkan seluruh keluarga Lee hingga keakarnya dan Sehun tahu pasti siapa orang yang mampu melakukan hal senekad ini pada _yeoja_ yang dulu mendapat banyak dukungan karena kedudukannya sebagai Permaisuri Jung!

"Ternyata memang permaisuri pelakunya! Ayo kita kembali ke istana karena Kaisar Jung harus tahu apa yang baru saja kita temukan!"Sehun berseru keras pada seluruh prajurit yang dipimpinnya sebelum berbalik cepat keluar dari Pavilliun Hera yang sepertinya akan segera menjadi sejarah.

Tergesa puluhan prajurit yang sejak siang melakukan penggeledahan disetiap pavilliun selir itu mengikuti langkah cepat Kapten Oh sambil berbisik pelan diantara mereka. "Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh tidak menduga permaisuri bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini pada Pangeran Jaejoong yang baik hati itu. Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi pada Permaisuri Lee?"

"Mungkin dia akan digantung atau dimasukkan ke penjara! Lagipula apa peduli kita? Permaisuri Lee itu sangat sombong dan selalu memperlakukan semua pengawal dan dayang dengan buruk!"

"Akan lebih baik lagi kalau dia diseret ke sekeliling Apollo agar Menteri Lee yang kejam itu tidak bisa lagi bertindak sewenang-wenang pada rakyat kecil!"

"Kudengar menteri itu bahkan yang menyebabkan ibunda kedua Pangeran Jung meninggal dengan kondisi mengenaskan puluhan tahun yang lalu karena fitnah kejinya!"

Meski menyetujui setiap ucapan dan sumpah serampah yang sedang digumamkan para prajurit bawahannya itu dengan suara pelan tapi Sehun juga harus tetap menjalankan disiplin. Bukan hak dan wewenang mereka untuk menyalahkan siapa pun. Tugas mereka hanya mencari bukti tentang siapa yang sudah menaruh racun dalam makanan Pangeran Arthemis yang dicintai sang kaisar.

"Diam! Jaga mulut kalian karena suka ataupun tidak, sampai saat ini Lee Saera masihlah seorang Permaisuri Jung! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar kalian mengatakan hal-hal buruk seperti itu lagi didepan siapa pun!"desis Sehun dingin tanpa berhenti berjalan cepat.

"Maafkan kami, Kapten Oh!"

Dari sudut matanya, Oh Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak cepat menjauhi Hera dan dia tahu pasti siapa sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang memang sejak tadi mengawasi apa yang sedang dilakukannya dari salah satu pohon besar yang tumbuh menggelilingi istana Permaisuri Jung.

"Luhan..."

.

.

.

 **ISTANA APOLLO**

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! ARRGHHHH..."

" _APPA_ TOLONG! ARGHHH...TOLONG AKU APPA..."

"YANG MULIA...AMPUNI KAMI...KAMI TIDAK MERACUNI PANGERAN KIM!"

"LEPASKAN SUAMIKU YANG MULIA! KASIHANILAH KAMI...TOLONG TEGAKKAN KEADILAN UNTUK KAMI!"

"Yang Mulia...Jangan lakukan itu pada keluargaku...Aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apapun pada Pangeran Jaejoong! Itu bukan kesalahanku! Hiksss...Tolong jangan cambuk lagi! kumohon, Yang Mulia!"

Wajah sombang Permaisuri Lee yang tadi masih terangkat angkuh saat menantang Jenderal Ok sekarang hilang tak berbekas _, yeoja_ yang selalu mengagungkan kedudukkannya sebagai penguasa istana dalam itu sekarang menangis keras dan memohon ampun dari tempatnya terikat saat melihat bagaimana saudara laki-laki dan juga ayahnya, Menteri Lee sedang dicambuk dengan sekuat tenaga oleh pengawal Hades yang bahkan seperti tuli mendengar semua teriakan permohonan mereka.

"Mereka akan segera mati jika kau tetap menutup mulutmu itu, Lee Saera! Akui dan akan kubebaskan keluargamu!"

Sang kaisar yang duduk diatas singgasananya menyeringai kejam saat melihat sorot ketakutan dan putus asa dalam sepasang mata sipit Lee Saera yang sudah dibasahi airmata. Sekarang ini adalah waktu yang terbaik untuknya menyingkirkan seluruh rezim lama yang masih setia pada Menteri Lee. Hukuman mati yang akan dijatuhkannya pada Menteri Lee dan seluruh pengikutnya yang dulu banyak melakukan perbuatan jahat pada keluarga Jung!

"Cambuk lebih kuat lagi! Ikat juga Nyonya Lee sekarang!"perintah Jung Changmin saat menangkap isyarat dari sang kaisar yang saat ini benar-benar seperti malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa setiap orang yang sedang berlutut ditengah halaman istananya.

"BAIK! AKU MENGAKU! AKU MENGAKU!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : always thanks so much untuk yang meluangkan waktu membacanya dan mungkin memberikan sebaris review (?). okey see you di minggu kedua oktober!


	39. Chapter 38 - PLEASE DON'T WHIP AGAIN!

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 38**

 **PAVILLIUN ATHENA**

"Semua sesuai dengan rencana, _hwangtaehu_ Jung."

Laporan yang baru disampaikan Luhan itu mendorong seulas senyum simpul dibibir sang ibusuri Apollo yang sedang berendam di kolam permandian air hangat yang berada dalam istana pribadinya. Jika semula dia menentang keras apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang kaisar pada Permaisuri Lee, maka sekarang sebaliknya. Jung Heechul berharap malam ini segera berlalu dan seluruh keluarga Lee mati karena jika ada diantara mereka yang hidup atau lolos dari hukaman mati maka hidup kedua putra kembarnya akan berada dalam bahaya besar.

"Pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika kau yang sudah memasukkan secarik kertas itu, Luhannie."gumam Heechul seraya membiarkan Luhan membantunya berdiri dan mengenakan jubah tipis berwarna merah darah yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan cekatan Luhan mulai menyisir rambut panjang sang ibu suri yang selalu melakukan hal tak terduga demi keluarganya. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, _hwangtaehu."_ ujar Luhan pelan dan menenangkan meski hatinya sendiri dipenuhi pertanyaan kenapa dalam waktu beberapa jam saja sang ibusuri sudah mengubahkan keputusannya untuk membiarkan Permaisuri Jung mati.

" _Hmpfh,_ aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mengubah keputusanku secepat ini, bukan Luhannie?"tebak sang ibusuri yang bisa menangkap sorot bingung dari sepasang mata rusa Luhan yang sedang menuangkan secangkir teh hijau untuknya.

Tangan Luhan yang sedang memegang poci teh berhenti bergerak. Tanpa sadar kepala _namja_ muda yang sudah melayani sang ibusuri sejak kecil itu terangkat dan menatap langsung pada wajah cantik yang sepertinya tidak luntur oleh waktu itu. "Tidak. Mana mungkin hamba berani, Yang Mulia. Semua keputusan anda itu pastilah yang terbaik untuk kejayaan Apollo dan sang Kaisar."ucapnya bijak dengan senyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Ini enak sekali."puji Heechul dengan senyum kecil setelah menyesap teh hijau yang baru disuguhkan Luhan padanya. Selama beberapa saat Heechul diam dan memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukannya setelah Menteri Lee tersingkir. "Kau salah, Luhannie. Tidak semua keputusan yang kuambil itu demi kebaikan Apollo ataupun sang kaisar."gumam Heechul dengan suara yang begitu lirih dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia? Bukankah kejatuhan Menteri Lee dan semua pengikutnya memang sudah ada dalam rencana Yang Mulia sejak Kaisar Jung mengambil kembali Apollo dan berhasil naik tahta?"

 _Hwangtaehu_ Jung tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang memang mengandung sedikit kebenaran itu. "Kejatuhan Menteri Lee dan anteknya itu memang tujuanku. Namun sebenarnya, aku masih membutuhkan dan bisa memanfaatkan menteri licik itu untuk beberapa saat kedepan..."mata Heechul menatap penuh arti pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba terperangah saat mengerti tujuan utama sang ibusuri mengubah keputusannya dan memintanya menyelinap ke Hera malam ini.

"Apa yang membuatku mengubah seluruh keputusanku malam ini adalah keselamatan kedua putra kembarku! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika pelaku sesungguhnya bukan Permaisuri Lee atau pun Selir Kim. Semua yang tahu masalah ini harus kita bunuh..."

Jantung Luhan berdegub kencang saat melihat seringai dingin nan kejam dibibir tipis sang _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Luhan tahu pasti ibusuri Apollo ini memang sanggup dan rela melakukan apa saja demi kedua Pangeran Jung yang sangat disayanginya melebihi rasa kasihnya pada sang kaisar yang merupakan putra kandungnya dari kaisar terdahulu.

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

"BAIK! AKU MENGAKU! AKU MENGAKU!"

Seruan keras yang terdengar ditengah jeritan kesakitan dan ketakutan adik laki-lakinya maupun ibunya itu membuat kepala Lee Saera yang tadinya tertunduk refleks terangkat. Dia yang baru saja menimbang akan mengakui perbuatannya, menatap tidak percaya pada sang _appa_ yang ternyata juga sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. Mata tajam Menteri Lee seolah menghujam kedalam hati Lee Saera, raut wajah _appa_ -nya yang sedang menahan sakit karena cambuk itu seperti mencegah dirinya untuk mengatakan apapun.

Lee Saera tahu jika dia mengaku maka seluruh keluarga Lee akan dibantai dan semua keturunan mereka hanya akan menjadi bagian dari sejarah kelam Apollo karena Kaisar Jung pasti tidak akan melepaskan mereka dengan alasan apapun. Namun jika dia tidak mengaku, maka kesempatannya untuk menyelamatkan sisa keluarganya lebih besar karena sang kaisar harus menghormati kedudukkannya sebagai Permaisuri Jung meski mungkin sang _appa_ akan menerima hukuman mati.

" _Mianhe appa. Aku pasti akan membalas semua yang kau lakukan untukku di kehidupan mendatang. Akan kubuat Pangeran Arthemis yang menyebabkan kejatuhan kita tunduk dan memohon dibawah kakiku untuk hidupnya!"_ janji dan sumpah Lee Saera dalam hati seraya menguatkan tekadnya melihat sang _appa_ akan semakin dipermalukan dihadapan semua penghuni istana setelah pengakuannya tadi.

Lee Saera memang dibesarkan dengan satu tujuan utama, memenuhi ambisi Menteri Lee yang haus kekuasaan dengan menjadi Permaisuri Apollo dan tidak peduli siapa kaisar yang akan memerintah!

"Ck, sudah ada yang mengaku rupanya. Bagus sekali!"komentar Pangeran Chansung dengan suara sinis yang hampir saja membuat Lee Saera memaki tajam walau yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menatap penuh benci dan dendam pada salah satu adik kembar Kaisar Jung yang memang selalu berusaha menjatuhkannya itu.

Perlahan dengan gaya arogan dan mengancam, sang Kaisar Jung berdiri dari singgasana tempatnya duduk. Kaisar muda yang terkenal haus darah dan tidak pernah mengampuni musuhnya itu berjalan bersama para pengawal dan juga kedua adiknya mendekati tiang tempat Menteri Lee dan seluruh antek dan keluarganya terikat dengan kondisi berantakan dan penuh luka cambuk yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Apa yang mau kau akui, Menteri Lee? Keterlibatanmu dalam konspirasi pembunuhan Pangeran Arthemis? Pengkhianatanmu pada Apollo? Atau apa? Cepat katakan sebelum batas kesabaranku habis!"mata tajam sang kaisar yang berkilau penuh ancaman dingin itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya sontak menundukkan kepala.

Tidak ada jalan lain lagi untuk Menteri Lee, jika dia mengelak dari tuduhan meracuni Pangeran Jaejoong maka seluruh keluarganya akan mati termasuk putrinya yang saat ini menjadi Permaisuri Jung. Seraya mengetatkan rahangnya, Menteri Lee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada sang kaisar yang sedang memakunya dengan sorot mata sedingin predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya itu.

"Itu...Yang Mulia..Eugh...Memang benar...Hamba yang meminta seseorang untuk meracuni Pangeran Arthemis tapi...Tapi, hamba bersumpah itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan sang permaisuri. Ini semua kesalahan hamba sendiri...Jadi hamba mohon...Tolong...Tolong Yang Mulia mau berbaik hati. Bebaskan semua keluarga Lee dan lepaskan juga sang permaisuri!"

Mendengar pengakuan sekaligus permohonan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Yunho merasa senang karena dia tahu Menteri Lee hanya sedang melindungi putrinya yang sudah terisak tanpa suara dengan sorot mata penuh dendam yang diarahkan pada Yunho yang dengan dingin menyunggingkan senyum sinis pada _yeoja_ yang sebentar lagi akan disingkirkannya.

Ini bagus sekali karena tanpa perlu didesak lebih jauh, Menteri Lee menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri dalam piring saji untuk dihabisi. Pengakuan ini akan memberi alasan kuat untuk Yunho memusnahkan semua keluarga Lee tanpa sisa!

" _Hmpfh_ , kau memohon padaku untuk melepaskan sang permaisuri dan juga seluruh keluarga Lee? Haruskah aku melakukan itu? Kau tentu tahu apa hukuman bagi orang yang melakukan konspirasi pembunuhan dan pengkhianatan, bukan?" sang kaisar menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah takut dan terkejut semua pengikut Menteri Lee yang sudah terikat di tiang hukuman dan bisa mati kapan saja jika sang kaisar memberikan perintahnya.

.

.

.

Dari pohon tinggi tempatnya mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di halaman Athena membuat Kyuhyun merasa impian Pangeran Jaejoong yang disayanginya untuk menjadi penguasa kedua Apollo akan segera terjadi. Tidak ada yang akan lolos dari tiang pancung sang kaisar yang sedang marah dan merasa takut kehilangan pangeran tercintanya.

Semua yang mencoba menghalangi langkah Pangeran Arthemis untuk menuju kursi Permaisuri Jung akan mati dalam semalam!

"Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, Putri Jin Hee! Kau dan juga semua Byun memang ditakdirkan untuk mati! Anggap saja itu pembayaran dosa kalian!"desis Kyuhyun dengan senyum puas saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kondisi si sombong Kim Jin Hee yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Senyum dibibir Kyuhyun menghilang berganti geraman kecil saat matanya tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan sepasang mata pangeran licik yang sedang berusaha menjebaknya dalam permainan berbahaya mereka. "Kau sungguh bodoh jika berpikir bisa memanfaatkanku semudah itu, Jung Changmin. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan nanti!"gumam Kyuhyun sebelum melompat turun dan berlari tanpa suara untuk kembali ke Ares.

.

.

.

Kedua Pangeran Jung yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Menteri Lee dan anteknya diikat hampir saja tertawa keras melihat raut wajah menyedihkan _namja_ tua yang pasti tidak menduga dirinya sudah digiring masuk dalam jebakan sang kaisar yang sudah pasti tidak akan mengampuni siapa pun orang yang berani menyakiti apalagi mencoba membunuh Pangeran Arthemis yang dicintainya itu.

"Sepertinya _hyungie_ akan membuat hukuman mengerikan ini menjadi sebuah pelajaran untuk semua orang yang masih mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Pangeran Jaejoong dari Apollo."gumam Chansung saat melihat pasukan pemanah sang kaisar sudah mengelilingi halaman Apollo untuk memastikan tidak ada yang akan lolos.

Sepasang mata Changmin yang sedang menatap kearah pintu penghubung antara Ares dan Apollo berkilau tajam saat menangkap sekelebat sosok berpakaian hitam yang baru saja menghilang dengan gerakan cepat. Dia sudah menduga jika Kim Jaejoong tidak akan diam dan pasti akan mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di istana utama melalui Cho Kyuhyun, pengawal kepercayaannya itu.

" _Pangeran muda dari Arthemis itu sungguh lawan yang sangat mengerikan! Dia cerdik sekaligus sangat licik!"_ nilai Changmin dalam hati sebelum menanggapi ucapan kembarannya.

"Kita harus sangat berhati-hati, Chan. Apa pun yang terjadi kedepannya, kita harus bisa memastikan Pangeran Jaejoong ada di pihak kita karena setelah keluarga Lee, kita masih harus menyingkirkan beberapa yang lain."

Jung Chansung tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat kembarannya yang sepertinya mulai mengkhawatirkan keberhasilan rencana besar mereka yang sudah melibatkan Pangeran Arthemis yang pendendam dan mampu mendorong sang Kaisar Jung melakukan apapun untuknya itu. "Tenanglah, Chwang. Jika rencana kita gagal, masih ada ibunda yang akan selalu melindungi kita."

"Aku hanya berharap kita tidak perlu melibatkan ibunda kali ini." _karena aku tidak yakin ibunda akan lebih membela kita daripada sang kaisar yang merupakan putra kandungnya_ , sambung Changmin dalam hati walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan memohon Boa atau Yoona yang terus memintanya istirahat karena pagi hampir menjelang. Jaejoong tetap mondar mandir dalam kamarnya seraya menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum juga kembali padahal 1 jam telah berlalu sejak pengawal kepercayaannya itu pergi untuk mencari tahu apa yan sedang terjadi di halaman istana utama.

"Tidurlah barang sejenak, pangeran. Anda baru saja sembuh. Hamba tidak ingin anda jatuh sakit lagi."mohon Boa untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan suara yang mulai terdengar putus asa.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar akan marah pada kami jika tahu anda belum memejamkan mata dan beristirahat."kali ini giliran Yoona yang mencoba untuk membujuk pangeran mereka yang keras kepala.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada kedua dayang yang selalu menemaninya dan melakukan semua perintahnya tanpa bertanya. "Aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum semua orang yang merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap diriku itu di hukum mati! Jadi, jangan minta aku untuk istirahat sekarang!"herdiknya tajam yang membuat kedua dayang muda itu menghela nafas berat dan memilih diam.

BLAM...

Pintu yang ditutup dengan suara pelan itu menghentikan langkah gelisah Jaejoong yang langsung berdiri menghadap ke pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup dan dijaga oleh sejumlah pengawal pribadi sang kaisar. Seringai tipis membayang diwajah rupawan Jaejoong karena dia yakin sekali Kyuhyun sudah kembali dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa Jin Hee ada disana?"tanya Jaejoong langsung. Dia sungguh tidak sabar menunggu kabar yang akan membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak.

Melihat wajah penuh semangat Pangeran Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk cepat,"Dia ada disana. Terikat dan dicambuk! Begitu juga dengan seluruh keluarga Permaisuri Lee, termasuk sang menteri dan para pengikut mereka. Aku juga melihat sang kaisar memerintahkan pengawal Hades untuk menyiksa mereka agar mau mengaku!"cerita Kyuhyun cepat tanpa menyinggung jika dia merasa Jung Changmin melihatnya sedang memata-matai istana.

Akhirnya sebagian penghalang itu akan segera menjadi sejarah. Dengan kosongnya posisi Permaisuri Jung maka Jaejoong yakin sekali sang kaisar akan segera mengangkatnya menjadi Permaisuri Apollo yang baru. Jika Sang _daegun_ tahu berita ini, dia pasti akan sangat bangga dengan pencapaian Jaejoong ini. Rencana mereka ternyata berjalan lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakan meski ada insiden racun palsu yang didalangi kedua Pangeran Jung itu.

"Bagus sekali, Kyu. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan semuanya akan menjadi milikku! Dengan menjadi Permaisuri Jung maka aku akan bisa membantu _hyungie_ untuk memajukan Arthemis yang saat ini hanya mengandalkan kekuatan armada laut. Arthemis yang kita cintai akan menjadi kerajaan kuat dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun!"

Ketiga orang yang ada dalam kamar mewah Ares itu ikut merasa bahagia melihat senyum riang pangeran kesayangan mereka. "Selamat, Pangeran Jaejoong. Tak lama lagi impian anda dan juga sang _Daegun_ untuk menguasai semua kerajaan disekitar pesisir Arthemis akan segera terwujud dengan bantuan dari kekuasaan Kaisar Jung yang pasti tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan anda."seru Boa dan Yoona bersamaan dengan suara pelan.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan selamat kedua dayang setianya, perlahan Jaejoong melangkah mendekati jendela kamarnya, membuka lebar kusen jendela itu dan melihat matahari yang akan segera terbit dari ufuk timur. Walau sekarang dirinya harus tinggal di Apollo yang penuh dengan intrik dan konflik, tidak sekali pun Jaejoong menyesali pilihannya karena dia sangat mencintai penguasa Apollo yang sudah berjanji akan selalu melindunginya meski dalam hati, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melupakan darimana dirinya berasal.

Kim Jaejoong tetaplah sangat mencintai Arthemis melebihi apapun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APOLLO PALACE**

Suara sinis dan mata tajam sang kaisar yang seolah ingin menelannya membuat Menteri Lee yang sedang terikat tak berdaya di tiang cambuk merasa begitu ketakutan dan mulai gemetar. Dari pertanyaan dingin Kaisar Jung, Menteri Lee tahu bukan hanya nyawanya yang sedang berada diujung tanduk, tapi nyawa seluruh keluarga Lee, termasuk sang permaisuri.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian!

"Tapi...Tapi...Bukankah tadi Yang Mulia sudah berjanji? Anda berjanji akan membebaskan semua keluarga Lee jika ada yang mengaku! Kumohon...Hukum saja aku...Bebaskan semua keluargaku...Permaisuri tidak terlibat...Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia..."

Kaisar Jung tertawa sinis, akhirnya hari yang ditunggunya ini tiba juga. Dia mendengar permohonan yang diserukan dengan nada memelas dan sikap merendahkan diri dari salah satu menteri yang dulu selalu bersikap sombong dan pernah ikut mengusirnya serta seluruh keluarga Jung untuk tinggal di pengasingan begitu kaisar Jung Ill Woo wafat dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar.

"Permaisuri tidak terlibat?"tanya Yunho dengan nada ramah yang segera mendapat gelengan cepat dari Menteri Lee yang sudah pucat pasi. "PENGAWAL CHOI! Bawa dayang itu ke depan!"seruan sang kaisar itu membuat semua dayang saling melempar pandangan ketakutan hingga akhirnya mereka melihat beberapa pengawal pribadi Kaisar Jung menyeret seorang dayang muda yang sepertinya sudah mendapat siksaan berat jika melihat seragamnya yang penuh darah.

Sepasang mata sipit Lee Saera memicing tidak percaya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat melihat jelas wajah dayang yang sedang diseret paksa ke hadapan sang kaisar yang sedang menyeringai kejam padanya seperti dewa kematian itu. _"Tidak! Tidak...Bagaimana bisa dia tertangkap? Kenapa pengawal appa tidak membunuhnya? Ini tidak mungkin...Ini pasti salah!"_ erang Lee Saera dalam hati seraya menatap sendu pada Menteri Lee yang juga sudah terdiam.

"Katakan dengan suara lantang apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sup Pangeran Jaejoong tadi pagi! Katakan juga siapa orang yang telah memberimu perintah itu!"bentak Choi Seung Hun begitu dia mendorong keras Haneul yang sudah tidak berdaya hingga terjatuh.

"Hiksss...Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia...Hamba memang memasukkan racun kedalam sup Pangeran Jaejoong...Hikss...Hamba memang pantas mati...Hikss..Tapi..Tapi itu hamba lakukan karena permaisuri mengancam akan membunuh seluruh keluarga hamba...Tolong ampuni hamba..."

"TIDAK! DIA BOHONG, YANG MULIA! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN ITU! INI PASTI FITNAH KEJAM DARI PANGERAN TERKUTUK ITU! DIA MEMANG INGIN AKU DIHUKUM MATI! PANGERAN JAEJOONG YANG LICIK ITU INGIN MEREBUT POSISIKU!"

PLAKKK...PLAKK...

2 kali tamparan kuat itu menghentikan semua teriakan kasar Lee Saera dan membuat kursi tempat putri Menteri Lee itu terikat berguling jatuh. Yunho memberi isyarat saat melihat Taecyeon ingin memperbaiki posisi kursi itu. Dengan kemarahan yang menyelimuti dirinya, Kaisar yang terkenal bengis itu mendekati tempat Lee Saera terjatuh dengan posisi aneh. Tangan besar Yunho mencengkram kuat wajah Lee Saera tanpa peduli pada ekspresi kesakitan dan airmata yang tergenang disudut mata _yeoja_ Lee itu.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar kau memaki dan memfitnah Pangeran Jaejoong maka aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepala bodohmu itu! Kau dengar, _yeoja_ jalang!"desis Yunho dingin tepat didepan wajah Lee Saera yang memar dengan sudut bibir yang membiru dan berdarah. "Pengawal Choi, ikat Permaisuri Lee dan cambuk dia 20 kali!"perintah kejam itu membuat Taecyeon begitu terkejut dan ingin mencegah namun Jung Changmin langsung menghalanginya.

"Kau akan diam dan tidak melakukan apapun! Biarkan kaisar memutuskan. Keluarga Lee memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu!"

Sekarang dengan semua kekuasaannya, Yunho mampu melakukan apa saja. Peristiwa percobaan pembunuhan Jaejoong memang membuatnya sangat marah sekaligus takut kehilangan sosok menawan yang mampu membuat hatinya merasakan cinta namun dia juga akan menggunakan kejadian itu untuk menyingkirkan semua musuh masa lalu yang berpotensi mengganggu pemerintahan Jung.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon hentikan...Jangan lakukan itu pada permaisuri. Bukankah anda sudah berjanji akan melepaskan keluargaku jika aku mengaku...Yang Mulia...Tolong hentikan hukaman cambuk itu! Hamba mohon...Hentikan...Jangan cambuk lagi!"teriak Menteri Lee histeris saat melihat putri kesayangannya dicambuk layaknya seekor hewan oleh pengawal Hades yang tidak punya perasaan.

Pemandangan Lee Saera dicambuk dan meraung kesakitan itu membuat halaman istana sesepi kuburan. Tidak ada yang tersenyum selain kedua Pangeran Jung!

"Kau benar, Menteri Lee. Tadi aku memang berjanji tapi ada satu hal yang kau lupakan. Aku memberikan janji itu pada Permaisuri Lee! Bukan padamu!"tandas Kaisar Jung dengan seringai kejam yang membuat kedua adik kembarnya semakin tersenyum puas sedangkan para pengkhianat itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan anda putuskan, Yang Mulia?"Taecyeon bisa merasakan jika inilah detik-detik berakhirnya rezim lama berkuasa. "Pagi akan segera tiba."tambah Taecyeon untuk mengingatkan sang kaisar yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

Dalam benaknya, Yunho sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada para pengkhianat ini tapi sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia melaksanakan hukuman mati untuk Lee Saera disaat pangeran nakal yang sedang beristirahat di Ares itu berada disisinya. Dia akan menunjukkan pada seluruh rakyat Apollo calon permaisuri barunya yang begitu anggun, rupawan, sekaligus sangat pemberani.

"Karena kejahatannya merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis maka aku sebagai Kaisar Apollo memutuskan Menteri Lee dan seluruh keluarganya termasuk para pengikut setianya akan di hukum mati saat ini juga sebelum matahari terbit."suara arogan Kaisar Jung terdengar diseluruh halaman istana yang luas itu.

Seakan belum cukup, sang kaisar kembali berseru kali ini dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Aku juga akan mencabut gelar Lee Saera sebagai Permaisuri Jung dan dia juga akan menjalani hukuman mati besok, sebelum matahari terbenam! Untuk Selir Kim, hukuman yang sama juga berlaku! Kim Jin Hee dinyatakan bersalah dan akan dikurung di Tartaros sebelum hukuman mati dilaksanakan pada waktu yang sama dengan Lee Saera!"

" _Sayang sekali kau memang harus mati agar Jaejoong bisa segera menjadi Permaisuri Jung yang baru_!" Yunho menyeringai dalam hati saat melihat kondisi mantan permaisurinya yang sudah terkulai pingsan di tiang cambuk.

Mendengar keputusan kejam sang Kaisar Jung untuknya membuat Kim Jin Hee sontak menangis keras dan menjerit histeris sambil berusaha melawan pengawal Hades yang menahan kuat tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau mati! Dia datang ke kerajaan besar ini untuk menjadi seorang permaisuri! Bukan untuk mati di tiang gantungan! Seseorang harus bisa menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mengerikan itu.

"Tidak...Tidak...Hikss...Aku tidak melakukannya, Yang Mulia. Pangeran Jaejoong itu adalah saudaraku! Tidak mungkin..Hikss...TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHNYA! Semua yang dikatakan dayang itu adalah kebohongan! Tolong, ampuni aku, Yang Mulia...Kumohon ampuni aku...Hiksss..."

"TIDAK! ANDA TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU! KAMI TIDAK BERSALAH! YANG MULIA AMPUNI KAMI!"

"YANG MULIA, AMPUNI KAMI...JANGAN HUKUM MATI KAMI...TOLONG KASIHANI KAMI!"

Ditengah keributan, jeritan, permohonan ampun dan juga tangis histeris karena keputusan mengerikan yang baru saja dijatuhkan sang Kaisar Jung pada Selir Kim, keluarga Lee dan seluruh pengikut setianya, tiba-tiba saja rombongan Oh Sehun datang dengan setengah berlari dan langsung menuju kearah Penguasa Apollo yang masih berdiri ditengah halaman.

"Kenapa kau begitu tergesa dan panik, Panglima Oh?"tanya Taecyeon yang baru berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya setelah mendengar keputusan kejam sang kaisar yang akan menghukum mati ratusan nyawa dalam semalam.

Dengan wajah yang masih basah oleh keringat, Oh Sehun segera memberi hormat pada sang kaisar yang seperti menunggu jawabannya. "Yang Mulia, kami menemukan 2 benda aneh di Pavilliun Phoebe yang ditempati Selir Kim dan juga Pavilliun Hera milik Permaisuri Lee! Para tabib sudah memeriksa apa yang kami temukan! Kedua botol kecil yang kami temukan berisi racun!"beritahu Sehun dengan nada berbisik pada sang kaisar yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Jangan umumkan penemuanmu itu, Panglima Oh! Tahan semua informasi itu! Tanpa bukti itu pun, seluruh Keluarga Lee dan pengikutnya akan segera dihukum mati!" sang kaisar menyeringai kecil dengan sorot mata kejam yang tiba-tiba membuat Oh Sehun mengigil.

Tahu jika sang kaisar akan menyuruh Ok Taecyeon yang melaksanakan hukuman, Chansung segera memberi isyarat pada Changmin yang langsung berjalan mendekati saudara tertua mereka. "Yang Mulia, kumohon biarkan pengawal Hades yang melakukan eksekusi ini."pinta Changmin seraya menatap penuh arti pada sang kaisar yang akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ikat mereka semuanya! Yang melawan, langsung bunuh! Hukuman mati untuk seluruh pengkhianat akan dilakukan oleh Pengawal Hades!"seru Jung Chansung dengan suara menggelegar.

.

.

.

Dengan kedua tangannya Seulgie mendekap dirinya yang mulai kedinginan karena udara dini hari yang benar-benar membeku. Sudah berjam-jam dia berlutut bersama para dayang lainnya. Sebersit ketakutan mewarnai hatinya saat mendengar keputusan kejam yang baru dikeluarkan sang kaisar. Pembunuhan massal benar-benar akan terjadi sesuai dengan perkiraan kedua Pangeran Jung yang menjadi tempatnya mengabdi.

PLUK..PLUK...

"Awhh..."Seulgie meringis pelan saat sesuatu yang keras mengenai keningnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, dia segera melihat kesekeliling halaman yang dipenuhi jeritan ketakutan para pengikut Menteri Lee yang sudah dijatuhi hukuman mati. Seulgie sedang mencoba menemukan pengawal Hades yang menurut Pangeran Changmin akan datang untuk membawanya keluar.

"Cepatlah!"

Suara datar yang terdengar begitu pelan itu menyadarkan Seulgie jika waktunya sudah tiba untuk dirinya menghilang dari halaman Istana Apollo yang sudah dipenuhi isak tangis dan jeritan kesakitan. "Berdiri perlahan seolah aku akan menyeretmu ke depan. Jangan menoleh ke belakang! Saat terjadi keributan didepan sana, kau harus segera menuju ke bagian selatan istana sang kaisar! Liu Yen sudah menunggumu!"bisik suara itu cepat seraya mulai menyeret Seulgie dengan kasar.

"Aku mengerti!"sahut Seulgie singkat sembari mulai memasang ekspresi ketakutan dan pura-pura melawan cengkraman kuat tangan Oh Sehun dilengannya.

Bersama keduanya bergerak cepat diantara para penghuni istana dalam yang sedang menangis ketakutan karena melihat pembantaian yang sedang berlangsung didepan mata mereka. Para pengikut Menteri Lee dihujani panah yang dilesatkan pengawal Hades. Sang menteri dan juga seluruh keluarganya, kecuali Lee Saera juga terlihat sudah mati dengan mata terbuka lebar ditiang tempat mereka terikat dengan puluhan panah yang menancap di tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

 **ARES**

"Sekarang kau aman, _nae sarang_..."

Sang kaisar bergumam sambil membelai sayang wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang menurut dayang Kwon baru saja terlelap saat matahari terbit. Yunho tahu walau selalu berusaha menunjukkan sikap tegar, namun Jaejoong pastilah tetap merasa takut dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dengan gerakan lembut, Yunho menarik tubuh ramping yang sedang mengeliat itu untuk masuk dalam dekapannya dan tidur dengan bersandar didadanya.

"Selama aku hidup, tidak seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu lagi."

Bibir merah yang setengah terbuka dan mendesah pelan itu membuat sang kaisar tersenyum simpul. Mungkin pangeran nakalnya merasa sedikit terangsang karena belaian jemarinya dibagian dada sepucat pualam yang tidak tertutupi hanbok itu. Rasa damba yang begitu saja memenuhi dirinya mendorong Yunho mengecup ringan bibir merah yang selalu terasa manis itu, menyesapnya dengan gerakan menggoda hingga lagi-lagi pangeran cantik itu mengerang kecil yang membuat sang kaisar langsung memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ahh...Hmm...Sia..paaa..."

Sensasi aneh yang terasa panas dan menggelitik dibibirnya membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya terlelap sontak terbangun. Reaksi pertamanya adalah memberontak dan memukul orang yang sudah berani menyentuhnya namun dekapan hangat yang familiar itu, aroma sitrus yang selalu disukainya itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati dan langsung membalas pelukan erat _namja_ bertubuh besar yang sedang mencium dan memeluk erat dirinya.

Tahu Jaejoong sudah terbangun mendorong Yunho untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman kecil. Gairahnya sungguh tak terbendung, terlebih saat melihat binar penuh cinta dalam sepasang mata bulat yang tidak pernah gagal menghipnotisnya. Ditengah sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup masuk dalam kamar mewah yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin yang hampir terbakar habis, kedua _namja_ yang saling mencintai itu memadu kasih yang diiringi dengan desahan dan erang kecil saat tubuh mereka menyatu.

"Anda curang, _jeonha..._ Ini tidak adil... _._ Kau menjebakku, Yunho-ah! _"_ gerutu Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dan sedikit menguap yang membuat sang kaisar tertawa kecil dan mencium kuat kedua pipi yang merona merah itu. Entah sihir apa yang membuat Pangeran Arthemis itu tetap terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona meski dengan rambut berantakan dan tubuh telanjang.

Dengan kelembutan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapa pun, sang kaisar yang tertawa geli mendengar gerutuan itu segera memakaikan kembali hanbok putih tipis yang tadi dilemparnya ke sudut ranjang untuk menutupi tubuh ramping yang penuh dengan bekas percintaan mereka. Tangannya kembali mendekap erat Jaejoong yang setengah memberontak meski akhirnya kembali bersandar nyaman didadanya.

"Apa kau pernah dengar istilah jika semua sah dalam cinta dan perang, _chagiya_?"tanya sang kaisar dengan nada menggoda seraya mencuri beberapa kecupan kecil dari bibir merah yang terus menggerutu tentang bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit karena ulah ganas sang kaisar padanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan menggoda itu, Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengeluh tentang seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa remuk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyeringai lebar saat menatap wajah tampan sang kaisar yang ternyata juga sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Dan kita telah membuktikan keduanya _, jeonha._ Apa kau membunuh mereka semua untukku?"tanyanya langsung dengan mata bulat yang berkilau penuh ambisi.

"Tentu saja! Walau aku menyisakan 2 hadiah terbaik untukmu, calon permaisuriku."

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua reviews yang banyak banget memberikan ide. Telat hampir seminggu untuk update-an kali ini. Maaf banget ya, kerjaan menumpuk dan AA ini bukan ff mudah yang bisa langsung gw tulis jika gw ingin menulis. Thanks untuk yang selalu mengingatkan, thanks juga untuk yang tidak pernah bosan dan selalu menunggu kelanjutannya.

SEE YOU ^^


	40. Chapter 39 - TRAITOR

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIAT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ MENGAMBIL STORYLINE / SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 39**

 **ARTHEMIS**

"Yang Mulia, sang _daegun_ datang mengunjungi anda..."

Wajah Permaisuri Byun yang memang sudah pucat pasi semakin pucat saat mendengar pemberitahuan pengawal yang berjaga didepan istana pribadinya. Dia tidak berharap ada yang mengunjunginya sepagi ini, meski sang raja sekalipun. Permaisuri Byun yang sedang duduk didepan sebuah cermin rias besar tidak ingin seorang pun tahu jika dia sedang sakit dan merasa begitu lemah beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Persilakan sang _daegun_ masuk 5 menit lagi. Sekarang pergilah!"dengan suara kasar sang permaisuri mengusir pengawal yang segera keluar dari kamar pribadinya yang beraroma dupa pewangi itu setelah memberi hormat.

Dalam hati, Permaisuri Byun mulai menebak apa tujuan sang _daegun_ mengunjunginya. Bukankah _daegun_ Kim bahkan hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di istananya ini. Apa ada yang memberitahu sang _daegun_ jika dirinya sedang sakit? Tapi siapa? Bukankah tidak ada yang tahu jika dirinya sakit selain para tabib kepercayaannya dan juga sejumlah dayang yang melayaninya. Atau ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan sang _daegun_ yang selalu berusaha menyingkirkannya dari Arthemis itu?

"Tambahkan perona pipi itu lebih banyak, Dayang Song!"perintah Permaisuri Byun dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit panic ditelinga Song Jian yang hanya bergumam dan dengan patuh menuruti perintah itu. "Pastikan sang _daegu_ n tidak curiga jika aku sedang sakit!"desis sang permaisuri saat Song Jian memberikan sehelai kertas pemerah bibir padanya.

Jemari lentik Song Jian bergerak cepat memperbaiki riasan wajah sang permaisuri yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat berlebihan untuk hari sepagi itu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, hamba melihat Menteri Xi berada disekitar pavilliun sang _daegun..."_ dengan suara bernada ragu bercampur takut yang sudah dilatihnya ribuan kali, Song Jian mulai melancarkan aksinya mengadu-domba Permaisuri Byun dengan orang-orang kepercayaannya.

Benar saja, tanpa perlu berusaha keras dan hanya dengan kalimat yang tepat Song Jian berhasil membuat Permaisuri Byun berhenti menatap kearah cermin dihadapan mereka dan sekarang mata tajam _yeoja_ keji itu tertuju sepenuhnya pada Song Jian yang dalam hati sudah menyeringai puas. Tangan kurus permaisuri licik itu bahkan sudah menggenggam kuat lengan Song Jian yang sedang meletakkan kotak berisi perona pipi.

"Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang, Dayang Song? Apa kau sungguh yakin jika Menteri Xi yang kau lihat?"tanya sang permaisuri dengan suara tajam dan mata berkilat tajam penuh curiga pada dayang kepercayaannya itu.

Dengan wajah datar, Song Jian mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tajam Permaisuri Byun dengan suara lirih sambil melirik kearah pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat,"Sangat yakin. Hamba tidak mengatakannya karena merasa itu tidak penting pada awalnya, Yang Mulia. Tapi..."Song Jian senjaga menghentikan ucapannya untuk membuat Permaisuri Byun semakin penasaran.

"Teruskan ucapanmu, Dayang Song!"desak Permaisuri Byun dengan wajah menahan marah.

Diam-diam Song Jian mengulum senyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,"Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba saja sang _daegun_ datang mengunjungi anda tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Bukankah itu sangat aneh dan..."

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu tentang kedatangan sang _daegun_. Katakan padaku saja apa kau yakin itu Menteri Xi?"sergah Permaisuri Byun tajam karena sebenarnya dia juga mulai mencurigai menteri yang selama ini menjadi kaki tangannya itu.

Tatapan menyelidik dan kemarahan itu sudah diperkirakan Song Jian sebelumnya. Emosi yang sedang memenuhi diri Permaisuri Byun akan membutakan semua logika _yeoja_ yang berambisi menguasai Arthemis itu. "Hamba yakin sekali Menteri Xi-lah yang hamba lihat malam itu!"jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Song Jian menyeringai kecil melihat wajah sang permaisuri yang mengerut marah dengan tangan terkepal membentuk tinju yang menunjukkan gejolak emosi yang ditahannya. Taktik adu domba sang _daegun_ kali ini sepertinya akan sangat mempercepat semuanya, terlebih sang raja sudah mengumumkan kapan sang _daegun_ akan naik tahta menggantikan dirinya.

Permaisuri Byun tidak akan punya waktu dan kesempatan lagi untuk menemukan putra kandungnya lagi! Sebaliknya _yeoja_ licik yang sudah membunuh permaisuri terdahulu ini akan sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya sebentar lagi!

"Ck, dasar pengkhianat terkutuk! Akan kupastikan menteri bodoh itu dan juga seluruh pengikutnya lenyap malam ini juga! Setelah sang _daegun_ pergi, kau harus segera pergi untuk memanggil Menteri Choi menghadapku!"perintah sang permaisuri pada Song Jian yang hanya mengangguk patuh. "Sekarang siapkan teh herbal itu untukku! Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan putra mahkota licik itu!"

"Akan hamba lakukan, Yang Mulia _."_

 _Pasti akan segera kusiapkan karena teh itu yang akan segera mengantarmu ke neraka,_ batin Song Jian seraya membungkuk hormat tepat pada saat pintu kamar sang permaisuri terbuka dan sang _daegun_ berjalan masuk dengan senyum ramah bersama beberapa pengawalnya.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO – ARES**

Sekeliling gazebo indah yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga eksotis itu dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal pribadi sang kaisar yang untuk sementara akan ditugaskan menjaga Ares karena sebagian dari pengawal Ares sedang menjalani hukuman karena kelalaian mereka telah menyebabkan sang pemilik Ares hampir saja mati karena racun. Di meja bulat yang terletak ditengah gazebo, puluhan hidangan yang tampak lezat baru saja disajikan oleh para dayang yang sebelumnya telah mencicipi terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan semua makanan itu aman.

Sang kaisar tersenyum simpul saat melihat pangeran nakalnya sudah kembali sehat, ceria dan sangat bersemangat untuk mencoba semua hidangan ringan yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya itu. Apa yang terjadi kemarin bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk yang untungnya telah berlalu meski masih menyisakan sejumlah pertanyaan dibenak Yunho yang bertekad akan segera mencari jawabannya.

"Kau yakin Selir Kim mampu melakukan itu padamu, _nae sarang_? Atau mungkin kau juga mencurigai orang lain?"tanya Yunho pelan meski dalam hati, dia sebenarnya sudah mulai mencurigai beberapa orang, selain Kim Jin Hee dan Lee Saera. Yunho hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuktikan semua kecurigaannya itu.

Serigai kecil mengulas dibibir merah Jaejoong saat mendengar pertanyaan sang kaisar yang berselimutkan keraguan. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk membuat Kaisar Jung melakukan apa yang diinginkannya dan sekaligus menunjukkan pada kedua pangeran licik yang sudah berani sekali memanfaatkannya jika Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis tidak membutuhkan bantuan mereka, dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya hanya dengan beberapa kalimat cerdik.

"Bolehkah aku berkata jujur, Yang Mulia?" Nada ragu sengaja diselipkan Jaejoong dalam suaranya sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis saat melihat anggukan sang kaisar yang sedang mengambilkan beberapa kue kecil untuknya.

Bohong besar jika Yunho tidak melihat kilau licik dalam sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong yang sekarang sibuk mengunyah sebuah kue yang dibaluri madu dengan ekspresi bahagia. Yunho sudah sangat mengenal watak Jaejoong dan dia tahu, pasti ada alasan lain yang membuat pangeran nakalnya ini ingin Kim Jin Hee segera disingkirkan selamanya selain percobaan pembunuhan yang belum sempat dilakukan selir barunya itu.

Dalam diam, Yunho menimbang semua kemungkinan yang terlintas dibenaknya _,"Apa ini adalah perintah dari daegun licik itu? Apa Kim Jin Hyuk lagi-lagi memanfaatkan adiknya ini untuk menyingkirkan putri Permaisuri Byun? Apa calon Raja Arthemis itu punya pikiran yang sama dengan Yunho? Sang daegun ingin memastikan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kedudukannya sebagai Raja Arthemis yang baru dengan memusnahkan dulu semua bibit pengkhianat?"_ Rencana besar yang sangat keji namun juga masuk akal. _"Aku akan segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan di Arthemis, Daegun Kim...",_ batin Yunho seraya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera mengirim mata-mata ke Arthemis.

"Kau tentu boleh mengatakan apa saja padaku. Apa ada yang sedang menganggu pikiranmu lagi, pangeran nakal?"tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan para dayang dan pengawal yang mengelilingi mereka, sang kaisar mengusap sayang rambut panjang Jaejoong yang sengaja dibiarkan tergerai.

Perlahan pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah saat melihat beberapa dayang mengulum senyum sambil menundukkan kepala mereka. Jaejoong belum terbiasa dengan sikap frontal sang kaisar yang sepertinya tidak peduli jika hampir semua penghuni istana dalam membicarakan hubungan intim mereka setiap saat. " _Jeonha,_ jauhkan tanganmu dariku. Mereka semua melihat kita! Ini sungguh memalukan!"desis Jaejoong pelan dengan sepasang mata doe yang sekarang mendelik tajam pada sang kaisar yang malah menyeringai lebar sebelum menjauhkan tangannya.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata calon Permaisuri Jung yang baru ini sangat pemalu..."ejek Yunho telak dengan senyum lebar pada Jaejoong yang langsung mencubit kuat lengan penuh otot milik sang kaisar dan membuat Boa yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan itu terkikik pelan.

Melihat ekspresi wajah pangeran nakalnya yang sedang berpura-pura marah itu mendorong sifat jahil sang kaisar yang beringsut duduk semakin dekat dengan pujaan hatinya itu. "Apa yang terjadi pada Pangeran Jaejoong-ku yang arogan dan pemberani itu? Pentingkah semua ucapan dan pandangan orang yang tidak mengenalmu? Atau kau mulai merasa gentar dan takut untuk berdiri disampingku, Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis?"bisik Kaisar Jung dengan suara rendah dan sorot mata setajam pedang.

Tatapan intens sang kaisar tepat dimatanya itu membuat Jaejoong sadar jika semua ucapan bernada keras Yunho itu benar. Hanya tinggal selangkah dan singgasana Permaisuri Jung akan segera jadi miliknya. Jadi seharusnya Jaejoong mengangkat tinggi kepalanya. Dia tidak perlu malu atau peduli lagi dengan semua tatapan maupun bisikan para penghuni istana dalam yang ada disekeliling mereka.

"Kau benar sekali, _Jeonha. Mianhe_ , aku sungguh lupa jika aku akan segera dinobatkan menjadi Permaisuri Apollo begitu Lee Saera dihukum mati sore ini!"seru Jaejoong penuh percaya diri dengan senyum lebar saat membiarkan jemari kasar Yunho membelai pipinya yang masih bersemu merah.

"Itu baru pangeran nakal yang kucintai. Sekarang katakan apa yang membebani pikiranmu!"

Tuntutan dalam suara tegas itu membuat Jaejoong menarik nafas pelan sebelum mulai bicara dengan suara lirih,"Jauh sebelum kejadian ini, aku sudah mencurigai jika saudariku, Jin Hee akan mencoba membunuhku karena Permaisuri Byun memang mengincarku! Aku bahkan sudah memerintahkan Boa dan Yoona untuk diam-diam menggeledah pavilliun Phoebe namun kedua dayangku belum menemukan apapun, itu yang pertama."ujar Jaejoong dengan suara pelan seraya menuangkan secangkir teh untuk sang kaisar yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Selanjutnya tentu Lee Saera, permaisuri anda itu! Alasannya tentu saja karena aku sudah merebut semua perhatian anda dan juga kekuasaannya dalam mengatur istana dalam! Dia pasti merasa terdesak dan terancam dengan kehadiranku."lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada benci yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Jadi, Permaisuri Byun juga sudah merencanakan untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong melalui tangan putrinya? Sepertinya rencana licik Permaisuri Arthemis itu sekarang berbalik arah karena Jaejoong jauh lebih cerdik dan kejam daripada saudarinya itu. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat Raja Kim tahu jika putrinya sudah dijatuhi hukuman mati karena berusaha membunuh putranya?

Situasi tampaknya akan semakin pelik, bukan hanya di Apollo tapi juga di Arthemis!

"Kecurigaanmu pada Lee Saera sangat beralasan, namun kenapa dengan saudarimu? Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin dia berniat untuk membunuhmu? Apa hubungan kalian sangat buruk?"pancing Yunho yang semakin penasaran dengan intrik didalam Arthemis yang terlihat damai itu.

"Karena Permaisuri Byun sudah beberapa kali mencoba membunuhku dengan racun namun untungnya sang _daegun_ selalu berhasil menyelamatkanku!"sepasang mata Jaejoong kali ini memancarkan kilat benci dan sepertinya dipenuhi dendam.

"Permaisuri keji itu bahkan sudah begitu tega meracuni ibunda kami hingga mati hanya demi kekuasaan!"desis Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Setetes airmata yang turun begitu saja dari matanya langsung diusapnya kasar, dia tidak sudi terlihat lemah dihadapan siapa pun.

Dari penyelidikannya, Yunho tahu kematian Permaisuri Arthemis yang terdahulu memang didalangi oleh Permaisuri Byun yang menggunakan racun dan ilmu hitam. "Tapi, kenapa dia mencoba untuk membunuhmu? Untuk apa? Bukankah _daegun_ Kim yang akan menjadi Raja Arthemis selanjutnya? Ada yang masih kau sembunyikan dariku, Jaejoongie?"tanya Yunho langsung dengan suara yang begitu pelan seraya membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan mengacuhkan wajah bingung pangeran nakal itu.

"Tidak perlu mengikutku! Aku hanya ingin mengelilingi taman bunga Ares bersama Pangeran Jaejoong."cegah sang kaisar cepat saat melihat sejumlah pengawal dan dayang ingin mengikuti langkah mereka. "Kalian pastikan saja Ares aman tanpa penyusup!"perintahnya lagi sebelum mulai melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong yang hanya diam walau dalam hati mulai menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan Yunho hingga melarang para dayang dan pengawal mengikuti mereka.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya berjalan dalam diam dengan tangan sang kaisar yang setia berada dipinggang ramping pangeran nakalnya yang pasti sedang menimbang untuk jujur atau berkelit dari pertanyaan Yunho tadi. "Apa setelah aku mengatakan semuanya, anda mau mengabulkan sebuah permintaanku?" Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap lekat wajah tampan sang kaisar yang sedang memeluknya. Dia juga bosan harus menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia yang sepertinya akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan sang kaisar yang sudah berulang kali membuktikan cinta padanya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan bukan saja 1 permintaanmu tapi semuanya."jawab Yunho tegas tanpa perlu berpikir lama karena dia sungguh tidak peduli pada segudang kebohongan yang mungkin diciptakan Jaejoong selama Pangeran Arthemis ini tulus mencintainya dan tetap bersamanya.

Jawaban tegas sang kaisar itu membuat setengah dari kegelisahan Jaejoong hilang berganti debaran senang. Dia tahu Jung Yunho memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Setelah menghela nafas pelan, Jaejoong meremas kuat jemari sang kaisar yang masih melingkar disekeliling tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dia takut sekali harus membuka rahasia besar yang mungkin saja akan menjadi boomerang bagi sang _daegun_ Kim yang sangat disayanginya.

"Karena Permaisuri Byun melahirkan seorang putra saat dia masih menjadi kekasih gelap sang raja."gumam Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

.

 **PAVILLIUN HADES**

"Sekali lagi kalian melakukan hal seperti itu, maka..."

Seluruh tubuh Jung Chansung membeku saat berpikir tangan kanan sang _hwangtaehu_ yang sudah terangkat tinggi akan menamparnya. Mereka begitu terkejut saat kembali ke Hades dan menemukan Jung Heechul telah duduk di ruang tamu seraya menyesap secangkir teh dengan wajah dingin. Chansung bahkan hampir menutup kedua matanya saat tangan _yeoja_ yang sudah membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih dan didikan keras itu ternyata hanya menjewer kuat telinga kirinya. Dari sudut matanya, Chansung melihat kalau Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan sedang tertawa geli melihat reaksinya juga mendapatkan jeweran ditelinga kanan.

"Kami mohon maaf, ibunda. Percayalah itu tidak akan terulang!"ucap keduanya serampak sambil berlutut dan memasang ekspresi memelas yang membuat sang _hwangtaehu_ akhirnya menghela nafas kesal sebelum melepaskan jewerannya yang sudah membuat telinga kedua putra kembarnya itu memerah.

Dengan emosi yang masih terpendam dalam hatinya, Jung Heechul kembali duduk disalah satu kursi berukiran aneh yang tersebar dalam ruang tamu Hades yang tampak menakutkan karena dihias dengan senjata-senjata perang. Heechul tahu kedua putranya yang sedang berlutut sambil meringis ini sama sekali tidak menyesal dan pasti akan mengulangi lagi tindakan mereka jika diberi kesempatan.

Mungkin dia memang patut disalahkan atas semua tindakan liar Changmin dan Chansung karena sudah terlalu memanjakan kedua putranya ini.

"Bereskan semua orang yang tahu tentang perbuatan kalian itu! Sang kaisar tidak boleh tahu karena jika itu sampai terjadi maka ibunda tidak tahu apa kalian masih bisa tertawa atau akan menangis memohon ampun. Ckck, bagaimana bisa kalian sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh itu?"

Kekhawatiran dan sebersit kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas di wajah sang _hwangtaehu_ mendorong Changmin untuk menanyakan hal yang sejak semalam terus mengelayuti benaknya. "Jika kami sampai ketahuan. Apakah ibunda akan lebih mendukung _hyungie_ daripada kami?"dengan perasaan gelisah Changmin melirik cepat pada Chansung yang terlihat serius menunggu jawaban dari _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang malah tertawa kecil.

" _Hyung_ kalian itu tidak perlu dukungan dariku!"sahut Heechul singkat tanpa penjelasan apapun walau sorot matanya yang berkilat tajam sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi hati si kembar yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Tanpa peduli pada semua tata krama dalam istana, Chansung sontak berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh ramping sang _hwangtaehu_ yang membuat _yeoja_ arogan itu terkekeh pelan dan mengusap sayang punggung lebar putranya itu. _"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, bahkan melebihi rasa sayangku pada sang kaisar."_ batin Heechul dengan mata yang memanas saat memikirkan nasib saudarinya yang malang dan menjadi korban politik di Apollo puluhan tahun yang lalu.

" _Saranghae, eomma._ Kami tahu _eomma_ pasti akan selalu ada untuk kami..."gumam Chansung dengan senyum lebar seraya mengedip nakal pada Changmin yang juga sudah memeluk sang _hwangtaehu_ dari sisi sebelah kanan.

Changmin mengecup sayang pipi sang ibunda yang selalu membela dan melindungi mereka dengan segala cara," _Mianhe, Eomma_. Kami berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu lagi."Changmin menyeringai nakal saat _hwangtaehu_ Jung memukul pelan pipinya. "Tapi kami tidak akan berhenti sebelum putri Menteri Go itu keluar dari istana..."sambungnya tegas tanpa ragu.

"Tapi itu akan sedikit sulit tanpa bantuan ibunda karena Pangeran Kim sepertinya sangat menyukai selir yang selalu mendukungnya itu..."Chansung segera ikut menimpali ucapan kembarannya yang diam-diam mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Dengusan kecil terdengar dari mulut _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang tahu jika kedua putranya ini sedang membujuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Dosa apa aku hingga harus memiliki 2 orang putra yang licik dan sangat menyebalkan seperti kalian?"keluh Heechul meski dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan pelan yang membuat Chansung dan Changmin segera kembali memeluk erat dirinya seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

Jung Changmin dan Jung Chansung saling melempar seringai kecil. Jika sang ibunda ada dipihak mereka maka sang kaisar sekali pun tidak akan bisa menghalangi keinginan mereka untuk melaksanakan hukum Jung pada semua orang yang terlibat dalam kematian ibu kandung mereka!

"Sekarang istirahatlah! Aku tahu kalian pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Siang nanti, Luhan akan datang untuk membawakan sup ginseng. Ingat, jangan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya tanpa sepengetahuanku lagi!"

Sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk Jung Heechul tersenyum simpul melihat anggukan patuh kedua putranya yang bandel dan suka berulah itu namun senyum diwajah ibusuri Apollo itu berganti dengan kata-kata tegas saat dia mengarahkan tatapannya pada dayang setia Hades yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Pastikan kedua pangeran nakal ini istirahat dan makan, Liu Yen."titahnya.

.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS**

Sepasang mata Permaisuri Byun terbuka lebar dengan sorot tidak percaya yang terlihat jelas, tubuh kurusnya yang berbalut hanbok indah tiba-tiba saja menggigil hebat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di punggungnya hingga tanpa sadar sang permaisuri mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan sang _daegun_ yang seperti menguarkan aura kemenangan dari seluruh tubuh tinggi besar itu.

" _Ini tak mungkin terjadi! Dewa pasti sedang menghukumku? Bagaimana bisa dia bersama si licik ini? Tidak...Ini tidak boleh terjadi!"_ erang Permaisuri Byun dalam hatinya yang mulai dipenuhi ketakutan.

Apa yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya tidak mungkin nyata. Dia pasti hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena rasa sakit di perutnya. Tidak mungkin jika apa yang selama ini dicari dan ditunggunya sekarang berada dalam genggaman sang _daegun_ yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya dengan mata yang menyorotkan kekejaman yang dibalut keramahan palsu.

"Kenapa anda menemuiku sepagi ini, _daegun_ Kim? Apa ada hal yang begitu penting?"

Kim Jin Hyuk tersenyum simpul mendengar suara sang permaisuri yang bergetar dan tercekat dengan mata yang terus melirik pada pengawal barunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Dari hasil pembicaraannya dengan Menteri Xi yang dengan suka rela berbelot, dia tahu jika sang permaisuri bisa mengenali putra kandungnya hanya dengan melihat tanda lahir yang berada di lengan sebelah kiri _namja_ yang sudah dibuangnya sejak kecil itu.

"Aku mendengar kabar jika Yang Mulia sedang tidak sehat. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika aku datang untuk melihat kondisi anda?"suara sang _daegun_ terdengar penuh perhatian dengan seulas senyum tipis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Tangan Permaisuri Byun yang berada dipangkuannya terkepal erat, dia tahu jika semua ucapan santun yang keluar dari mulut sang _daegun_ itu sangat berbeda dengan sorot mata tajam yang seperti ingin membunuhnya itu. "Oh, sepertinya kau keliru, _daegun_ Kim. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir, Yang Mulia. Hari penobatanku akan segera tiba dan akan sangat aneh jika anda sebagai Permaisuri Arthemis tidak bisa menghadirinya, bukan?"seru sang _daegun_ dengan nada sarkasme yang tidak ditutupi.

Raut wajah Permaisuri Byun mengetat menahan marah yang berkecamuk di dadanya . Dia tahu jika tidak ada setitik pun niat tulus dari setiap ucapan sang _daegun_ padanya, sebaliknya Putra Mahkota Arthemis ini seperti sedang mengancamnya. Dia bahkan yakin Kim Jin Hyuk sengaja datang untuk menunjukkan padanya jika saat ini apa yang diimpikannya selama puluhan tahun mulai hancur disekelilingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, _daegun_ Kim. Tentu saja aku akan sangat senang bisa hadir di hari penobatanmu sebagai Raja baru Arthemis. Bukankah itu adalah hari yang sudah kita tunggu bersama? Semua rakyat bahkan sudah tidak sabar menanti hari bersejarah itu!"ujar Permaisuri Byun dengan senyum kaku sambil meneguk teh yang disodorkan Dayang Song tanpa menyadari jika sang _daegun_ menyeringai puas melihatnya.

" _Teruslah minum, Permaisuri Byun karena akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menghadiri hari penobatanku."_ Jin Hyuk tersenyum senang dalam hati meski raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Mungkin ini saatnya aku pamit tapi sebelumnya, izinkan aku memberikan anda beberapa kotak obat herbal yang kabarnya mampu menyegarkan tubuh."ujar sang _daegun_ dengan sikap sopan tak tercela yang membuatnya selalu dikagumi oleh orang-orang yang tidak mengenal baik dirinya.

"Pengawal Yong! Berikan kotak itu pada dayang permaisuri."

.

.

.

 **APOLLO - ARES**

Seorang putra? Jadi ada putra mahkota lain?

Dari sorot takut dan gelisah yang terlihat dimata bulat Jaejoong yang sedang meremas kuat tangannya itu, Yunho langsung bisa menebak jika saat ini _daegun_ Kim yang licik itu sedang berusaha menyingkirkan semua keturunan Byun untuk memastikan kekuasaannya nanti tidak akan dihalangi oleh siapa pun. Sebagai Kaisar Apollo, Yunho juga tahu jika situasi yang sedang terjadi ini sangat berbahaya dan mengancam nyawa semua pihak yang terlibat.

Rahasia tentang keberadaan putra kandung Permaisuri Byun itu tidak boleh sampai terbongkar sebelum sang _daegun_ diangkat sebagai Raja Arthemis. Karena jika rahasia itu terbongkar maka tidak menutup kemungkinan sang _daegun_ dan juga Jaejoong serta seluruh keluarga dari permaisuri terdahulu akan dihukum mati atau diasingkan karena sudah berusaha menyingkirkan pewaris tahta Arthemis yang sah.

"Katakan sesuatu, _jeonha_. Jangan diam saja! Kau mulai membuatku takut..."

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari mulut Yunho sebelum ditariknya pelan tubuh Jaejoong masuk dalam pelukannya dan mencium sekilas pipi selembut sutra _namja_ cantik itu. Sang Kaisar tersenyum tipis melihat kebingungan pekat mewarnai wajah menawan Pangeran Arthemis yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu. "Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Jadi maksudmu, Putra Mahkota Arthemis yang sebenarnya bukanlah Kim Jin Hyuk, saudaramu itu?"dengan saling berpelukan, keduanya kembali berjalan pelan mengelilingi taman bunga.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Jaejoong selain anggukan pelan. Diremasnya kuat lengan Sang Kaisar yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Dia harus melakukan segala cara agar Yunho mau membantu saudaranya. "Kau tadi sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan sebuah permintaanku, Yunho- _ya_. Kuharap janji itu masih berlaku!"suara lembut itu memang terdengar datar namun sorot mata itu seolah memaksa Yunho untuk tidak mengingkari janji yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Baik, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu? Mencari dan menyingkirkan putra kandung Permaisuri Byun agar _hyung_ -mu yang selalu menekanku dengan segala cara itu bisa menguasai Arthemis tanpa penghalang? Itu yang kau mau, pangeral nakalku?"tanya Yunho sembari mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Jaejoong mendengus pelan sebelum tertawa kecil dan memeluk kuat tubuh besar sang kaisar.

Pertanyaan yang dipenuhi godaan itu menenangkan semua ketakutan Jaejoong. Dia yakin sekali jika Yunho pasti akan memenuhi keinginannya. "Semua yang kau katakan itu sudah dibereskan. Yang kuinginkan juga tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin kau sebagai Kaisar Apollo akan mendukung setiap keputusan dan langkah politik yang nantinya akan diambil oleh sang _daegun_ yang ingin menaklukkan beberapa kerajaan kecil yang mengelilingi Arthemis. Kami butuh kekuatan penuh untuk bisa menang perang!"serunya pelan namun sangat tegas.

Yunho menyeringai kecil mendengar permintaan Jaejoong yang sekarang bersandar penuh ditubuhnya,"Jadi ini rencana besar saudaramu yang licik itu? Dia sengaja mengirimmu untukku sebagai umpan? Agar aku mau membantunya saat waktu itu tiba? Harus kuakui, itu siasat politik yang sangat cerdik!"sindir Yunho yang tidak akan pernah sudi menggagumi _namja_ licik yang selalu ingin memisahkannya dari Jaejoong sampai kapan pun.

"Apa anda mulai menyesali apa yang terjadi diantara kita? Apa kenyataan yang kukatakan ini membuat anda merasa marah dan kecewa? Maaf, jika aku ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini Yang Mulia pikirkan."perlahan Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat sang kaisar. Matanya memanas dan hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho yang seolah menyesali pertemuan mereka.

Wajah Jaejoong yang memucat dan kilau airmata di sepasang mata bulat itu membuat Yunho sadar jika godaannya sudah berlebihan. "Hentikan semua ini, Jaejoongie. Aku hanya sedang menggodamu, _chagiya_. Sedikit pun aku tidak pernah menyesal apalagi kecewa dan marah. Kau itu melebihi semua yang kuinginkan, _nae sarang_. Kau juga adalah jawaban dari semua doa-ku selama ini."gumam Yunho tegas dengan tangan yang menangkup pipi lembut Jaejoong sebelum mencium bibir merah itu tanpa peduli jika ada yang melihat.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung singkat seperti perkiraan Jaejoong yang akhirnya kembali memeluk tubuh besar sang kaisar yang ternyata begitu tega menggodanya hingga hampir menangis karena takut. Lidah kasar sang kaisar yang terasa panas mulai membelai bibirnya yang masih terkatup rapat, menggoda dan menggigitnya pelan hingga Jaejoong mendesah kecil yang menjadi kesempatan bagi Kaisar Apollo itu menerobos masuk dalam rongga hangat yang selalu terasa seperti candu untuknya.

"Uughh...Kau jahat, Yunnie- _ya_..."gerutu Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya membiarkan perasaannya mengambil alih dengan membalas ciuman panas sang kaisar tanpa peduli lagi jika ada sekumpulan dayang dan pengawal yang pasti sedang mengawasi mereka. Tangan Jaejoong juga sudah menggalung sempurna dileher sang kaisar yang malah menyeringai sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, pangeran nakal..."balas sang kaisar dengan penuh percaya diri.

Setelah merasakan tinju pelan Jaejoong didadanya, Yunho baru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membersihkan bibir merah kekasihnya yang menunduk malu. "Ingatlah selalu, aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuan kita. Aku hanya benci memikirkan sikap licik dan manipulatif sang _daegun_. Apa dia pernah bertanya padamu sebelum memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaanku pada Raja Kim dulu?"selidik Yunho, tangannya mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu kembali menatapnya.

"Tentu saja. Sang _daegun_ awalnya marah besar dan menentang permintaan gilamu itu sebelum menyetujuinya. Saat dia bicara padaku tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sampai menolak syarat itu, aku begitu sedih sekaligus marah hingga akhirnya aku nekad datang ke tendamu. Pendapatku berubah setelah..."kata-kata Jaejoong yang tanpa jeda itu terhenti saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap pada bibir tebal sang kaisar yang sedang menyeringai mesum.

"Setelah ciuman itu?"tebak Yunho yakin dengan senyum penuh kemenangan seraya kembali mencuri satu ciuman cepat dari bibir merah yang membentuk cibiran itu.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong menggigit kuat bibir bawah Yunho hingga Kaisar Apollo itu terkejut dan tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukan mereka walau tangannya tetap menggenggam jemari lentik pangeran tercintanya yang seperti sedang kesal dan malu. "Jangan mencoba untuk menggodaku, _jeonha_. Kau sudah membuatku malu! Ya, Tuhan kenapa hari ini begitu panas..."Jaejoong mengeluhkan alasan aneh yang membuat Yunho tertawa lagi.

"Apa kau ingin sedikit berolahraga, Permaisuri Kim?"goda sang kaisar lagi yang berbuah delikan tajam yang begitu menggemaskan untuknya.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

 **NOTE AUTHOR** : Thanks always untuk semua reader, guests, siders yang masih setia mengikuti AA yang uda super panjang. Welcome untuk new readers AA. Thanks juga untuk semua reviews yang penuh ide dan saran. Sorry jika AA bulan ini sangat telat di up karena beberapa masalah yang lumayan mengganggu.

Untuk pertanyaan, kenapa Hwangtaehu Jung terkesan lebih menyayangi si kembar itu karena ibunda si kembar yang merupakan adik dari Hwangtaehu Jung itu mati karena melindungi sang ibusuri.

Untuk yang bertanya kapan tamat? Belum tahu, selama masih ada ide maka AA akan terus dilanjutkan karena gw tidak akan menulis FF saeguk lain lagi.

 **PS : UNTUK CHANGKYU READER, MAMPIR YA KE FF ONESHOOT GW ( HADES AND HIS LOVER)**

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER DEPAN**

"hikksss...lepaskan aku...maafkan aku, jaejoong...aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"katakan itu pada permaisuri byun jika aku sangat senang menyiksamu saat kalian bertemu di neraka nanti!"

"pastikan juga semua dayang dan pengawal yang melayani permaisuri lee dibunuh! tidak boleh ada yang tersisa! Aku juga ingin kau menghabisi pengawal choi sebelum dia mengatakan apapun pada sang kaisar!"perintah heechul lagi tanpa peduli pada suara terkesiap sehun yang mungkin tidak percaya pada perintah kejamnya.

"dengan ini aku sebagai kaisar apollo, mengangkat pangeran kim dari arthemis sebagai permaisuri baru apollo!"

"yang harus kau lakukan untuk daegun kim adalah membunuh permaisuri byun!"

"obat itu bukan racun tapi ramuan yang membuat anda bisa mendapatkan bukan saja sang kaisar dan seluruh apollo tapi juga restu tulus dari ibunda kami!"

OKEY, SEE YOU^^


	41. Chapter 40 - DON'T THREATENED ME!

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIAT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ MENGAMBIL STORYLINE / SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 40**

 **TARTARUS**

"Hentikan tangisanmu yang tak berguna itu!"

Bentakan kasar yang terdengar dari sudut sel lembab dan berbau busuk itu sedikit banyak mengejutkan Kim Jin Hee yang sedang duduk meringkuk disudut lainnya. _Yeoja_ muda yang masih berharap jika semua yang baru saja dialaminya ini hanyalah mimpi buruk sontak berusaha menghentikan tangisannya walau sesekali isak kecil itu lolos dari mulutnya. Dia akan dihukum mati untuk sesuatu yang bahkan belum dilakukannya.

Jin Hee yakin sekali jika saudaranya, si licik Jaejoong yang berada dibalik semua kesialan yang sedang menimpanya ini!

"Hikss...Aku belum mau mati...Hikss...Aku bahkan tidak meracuninya...Bukan aku..."

Sambil memeluk kuat tubuhnya yang kesakitan dan dipenuhi luka cambuk yang mungkin sudah merusak kulitnya, Jin Hee terus bergumam lirih. Ingin sekali dia menyalahkan _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk disudut sel yang sama dengannya ini. Dia terjebak di tempat ini karena perseteruan Jaejoong dan sang permaisuri. Jin Hee begitu takut harus berada di penjara gelap yang lebih pantas disebut neraka hidup ini. Tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang masuk menyinari tempat ini, bahkan setiap kali menarik nafas, dia bisa mencium bau busuk yang membuat perutnya mual.

"Ini semua adalah salah saudaramu itu! Karena dia, seluruh keluargaku di hukum mati! Akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri jika aku bisa selamat! Pangeran licik itu memang lebih pantas mati!"desis Lee Saera dengan suara penuh kemarahan dan mata yang berkilat penuh dendam seraya menatap tajam pada Selir Kim yang terlihat sama menyedihkannya dengan dirinya.

Inilah yang membuat Jin Hee sekuat tenaga menahan lidahnya untuk tidak memaki kasar Permaisuri Lee yang masih saja begitu sombong dan arogan. Dia yakin sekali pasti ada beberapa penjabat yang masih setia pada sang permaisuri dan akan berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat terkutuk ini. Dia hanya harus memastikan permaisuri ini akan menyelamatkannya juga, karena itu dia akan bersikap baik demi mendapatkan kepercayaan dari _yeoja_ menyebalkan ini.

"Apa kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini, Permaisuri Lee?"tanya Jin Hee penuh harap.

Lee Saera mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan memilih untuk menyeringai kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dianggapnya bodoh itu,"Tentu saja. Aku yakin sekali _hwangtaehu_ tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang permaisuri dihukum mati! Ini akan sangat memalukan untuk Apollo!"seru Lee Saera dengan begitu percaya diri.

"Selamatkan hamba juga, Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon..."tanpa peduli pada harga dirinya atau rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, Jin Hee segera berlutut dan memohon pada Permaisuri Lee yang dilihatnya sedang menyeringai kecil.

"Menyelamatkanmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untukku sebagai imbalannya, Selir Kim?

Dalam hati, Jin Hee bersorak riang, sepertinya dia akan segera terbebas dari penjara bau ini jika bersedia bersekutu dengan sang permaisuri yang pasti menaruh dendam kesumat pada Jaejoong yang memang sangat kejam. Persekutuan ini bukan pilihan yang terlalu buruk untuk saat ini, yang terpenting dia bisa meloloskan diri dari hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan Kaisar Jung pada mereka.

"Aku akan membantu anda dengan cara apa pun untuk membuat Pangeran Jaejoong membayar semua penderitaan yang disebabkannya ini!"janji Jin Hee dengan suara tegas tanpa ragu.

"Jadi kau ingin keluar dari Tartarus dan membuatku membayar semua penderitaan yang kau alami sekarang? Kau itu memang sangat hebat, saudariku!"

Suara lembut penuh nada sarkasme yang sangat familiar itu membuat mata Jin Hee maupun Permaisuri Lee sontak terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Sebersit rasa takut dan dingin begitu saja memenuhi seluruh hati kedua _yeoja_ yang sudah terdiam itu. Raut wajah keduanya juga memucat saat melihat siapa sosok yang sekarang sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintu sel dengan seulas seringai kejam yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk wajah rupawan itu.

.

.

.

 **ONE HOUR EARLIER**

 **PAVILLIUN HADES**

"Tidak! Yang Mulia Kaisar bisa membunuh kami jika sampai tahu kau masuk ke Tartarus!"

Penolakan langsung dari Jung Changmin yang diikuti anggukan setuju Jung Chansung itu tidak membuat Jaejoong terkejut sedikit pun, sebaliknya dengan langkah anggun dan wajah angkuh, _namja_ cantik itu mendekati salah satu adik kembar Kaisar Jung yang licik dan punya sejuta tipu muslihat ini. _"Kau sudah berani menekanku, dan sekarang ini balasannya! Akan kupastikan kau menuruti semua keinginanku mulai saat ini!"_ desis Jaejoong dalam hati walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa pun yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Dengan sepasang mata bulatnya, Jaejoong menatap tajam langsung kedalam mata gelap Jung Changmin sebelum tiba-tiba tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sontak membuat Pangeran Jung yang menurutnya paling licik itu terdiam dengan rahang mengetat dan tangan terkepal erat. Pembalasan memang selalu terasa manis, batin Jaejoong puas.

"Aku akan segera mengirim Cho Kyuhyun kembali ke Arthemis sekarang juga jika kau tidak menuruti mau permintaan kecilku ini, Pangeran Jung."

"Anda tidak bisa memaksa apalagi mengancam saudaraku dengan cara licik seperti itu, Pangeran Kim!"sergah Jung Chansung cepat saat melihat kebimbangan dalam sorot mata Changmin yang sekarang menatap ke halaman Hades dimana Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak diizinkan masuk oleh Jaejoong sedang berdiri bersama salah satu dayang yang juga datang dari Arthemis.

Penolakan tadi masih bisa diterimanya namun tudingan telak Jung Chansung itu mendorong emosi dingin Jaejoong keluar seketika. Tidak ada yang boleh menudingnya licik selain sang kaisar yang saat ini pasti sedang berada di Istana utama Apollo untuk mengurus pergantian beberapa menteri yang baru saja dihukum mati tadi pagi bersama dengan Menteri Lee dan keluarganya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa, Pangeran Chansung? Kau tentu tahu jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah pengawal pribadiku, bukan? Aku bahkan bisa membunuhnya saat ini juga jika aku mau!"herdik Jaejoong dengan nada yang tak kalah tajam pada Jung Chansung yang sekarang diam dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata tak terbaca itu. "Jadi, apa keputusan kalian sekarang? Bawa aku ke Tartarus atau..."Jaejoong sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya dan tersenyum simpul pada kedua Pangeran Jung yang tak lama lagi harus berlutut dihadapannya.

Dalam hati, Changmin mengutuk kasar kehadiran Pangeran Jaejoong yang disatu sisi sangat menguntungkan mereka, namun disisi lain membuatnya begitu kesal karena sifat licik dan arogan pangeran muda ini begitu mirip dengan mereka. Changmin tahu Jaejoong sedang berusaha menunjukkan kekuasaannya karena hampir seluruh penghuni istana dalam saat ini sedang membicarakan siapa yang akan menjadi permaisuri baru Apollo dan semua dugaan memang mengarah pada pangeran berwajah rupawan yang saat ini sedang mengancamnya tanpa ragu.

Ini situasi yang benar-benar dibencinya!

"Baik, aku akan mengantarmu ke Tartarus. Dengan satu syarat, Cho Kyuhyun harus datang menemuiku besok malam. Jika tidak, maka anda tentu tahu apa yang bisa kami lakukan, bukan?"

Mata Changmin berkilat tajam menahan kesal sedangkan mulutnya mendengus malas saat melihat anggukan pelan dari Pangeran Arthemis yang pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini sebelumnya. "Aku juga akan memastikan pengawal kesayanganmu itu berpaling, Pangeran Kim!"Changmin menyeringai kecil dalam hati saat membayangkan petualangan apa yang akan dimulainya dengan si manis Cho Kyuhyun besok malam!

"Chan, pastikan tidak ada yang memasuki Hades untuk 1 jam kedepan!"putus Changmin kemudian yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa puas, saat ini dadu memang ada ditangannya.

Sorot penuh arti dari mata kembarannya membuat Chansung tahu jika Changmin pasti sudah punya rencana lain agar Pangeran Jaejoong kembali tunduk pada mereka. "Akan kulakukan tapi itu bukan karena aku takut pada ancamanmu!"tukas Jung Chansung berang pada Jaejoong yang terlihat acuh sebelum menghambur keluar dari pavilliun Hades dengan wajah masam.

"Aku tahu pasti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Pangeran Changmin..."gumam Jaejoong seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari Hades.

.

.

.

 **TARTARUS**

"Apa kau menikmati harimu disini, _noona_?"

Perut Jaejoong terasa mual setiap kali dia menarik nafas di tempat mengerikan yang hanya pernah didengarnya dari sang kaisar ini. Diam-diam matanya melihat ke sekeliling tempat gelap yang bahkan tidak mendapatkan secercah cahaya matahari pun itu. Bau tempat ini begitu menyesakkan dan membuatnya kepalanya terasa ringan karena udaranya yang begitu lembab.

Dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Kyuhyun yang memaksa menemaninya, Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun dari setiap sel gelap yang berada di sepanjang lorong berliku yang dilewatinya bersama Pangeran Changmin padahal menurut Pangeran Jung itu, semua sel itu berisi tawanan yang memang sengaja dibiarkan mati membusuk disana. Ini adalah sisi gelap dari Apollo yang baru diketahui Jaejoong, ternyata memang benar ada penjara mengerikan di kerajaan matahari ini!

"Jaejoong...Hikss...Jaejoong...Kau datang untuk menolongku? Kumohon, keluarkan aku dari tempat ini! Bantu aku, tolonglah! Hiks..Jangan biarkan kaisar kejam itu membunuhku! Kau pasti tahu aku tidak mungkin meracunimu! Kita ini bersaudara, Joongie..."

Seolah sudah melupakan janji yang baru diucapkannya pada Permaisuri Lee yang diam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Jin Hee beringsut mendekati jeruji sel dan menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri dibalik sel itu dengan tatapan memelas dan airmata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya yang bernoda darah. Jin Hee harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini walau dia harus kehilangan harga dirinya didepan saudara yang licik ini, dia tidak peduli lagi!

"Kau tidak mungkin meracuniku? Benarkah itu, _noona_?"tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi wajah polos dan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat hingga Pangeran Changmin yang berdiri disampingnya harus sekuat tenaga menahan dengusan kasarnya karena tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

Andai saja sang _daegun_ melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi pada putri cantik kebanggaan Permaisuri Byun ini, mungkin saja saudaranya itu sudah tertawa keras dan mengangkat tinggi cawan anggurnya, pikir Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan airmata dan permohonan Jin Hee yang sudah berlutut didepannya.

Dengan cepat Jin Hee mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan Jaejoong dengan nada lembut itu walau dia tahu saudaranya itu mungkin akan meminta bayaran mahal atas pertolongannya kali ini. Apa pun tujuan Jaejoong sekarang, Jin Hee tidak peduli karena jika dengan berlutut dan memohon, dia bisa membuat Jaejoong merasa kasihan dan mau mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini, maka itu yang akan dilakukannya.

"Ya...Aku ini saudarimu! Kau pasti tahu, aku tidak mungkin tega membunuhmu!"serunya cepat dengan suara terbata dan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan.

Sungguh drama kecil yang begitu menyayat hati, namun sayang sekali Kim Jin Hee lupa satu hal penting jika, saudara tercintanya Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis bukanlah seorang pemaaf. Lagipula Jaejoong memang harus melakukan ini agar Permaisuri Lee yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka tahu jika dia bahkan sanggup menyingkirkan saudarinya sendiri yang mencoba menghalangi langkahnya!

Sekarang tidak ada lagi jalan untuk melarikan diri dari hukuman mati. Tidak ada ada satu pun Menteri Apollo yang akan membantu _yeoja_ Lee itu!

"Tidak tega membunuhku? Ckck, aku begitu terharu mendengar setiap ucapanmu itu, _noona_..."gumam Jaejoong pelan, kali ini dengan suara menyesal yang sempat membuat Changmin berpikir jika Pangeran Arthemis ini mungkin akan membebaskan saudarinya itu dari Tartarus, namun apa yang kemudian dilakukan pangeran berwajah rupawan itu benar-benar membuat Changmin tidak lagi mampu menahan tawa kecilnya.

"Dayang Seulgie, katakan padaku semua yang kau dengar keluar dari mulut saudariku yang tercinta ini!"perintah Jaejoong ringan pada dayang Hades yang sengaja dibawahnya masuk ke tempat ini setelah berdebat sengit lagi dengan Jung Chansung yang pada awalnya menolak keras keinginannya yang satu ini.

Setelah melihat isyarat dari Changmin yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar, Seulgie segera bicara dengan suara lantang,"Suatu hari, hamba melihat Selir Kim membongkar kamarnya dan saat hamba bertanya apa yang sedang dicarinya, Selir Kim bilang botol kecil miliknya hilang dan tanpa sengaja hamba juga mendengarnya bergumam tentang meracuni dan mengantar anda ke neraka."jantung Seulgie berdebar kencang, entah mengapa dia merasa tatapan polos Pangeran Kim itu bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada kemarahan sang kaisar.

"Oh, bagus sekali Seulgie. Kau memang sangat hebat, Putri Kim! Namun seperti sekarang keadaan sudah berbalik, karena akulah yang akan mengantar _noona_ tersayangku ini untuk pergi menemui dewa kematian!"seru Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Jin Hee menangis keras dengan mulut yang terus memohon ampun.

"Dia bohong! Hikss...Dayang itu bohong, Joongie...Kumohon, jangan percaya, Joongie!"

Dari sudut tempatnya meringkuk, Lee Saera melihat semua yang berlangsung didepan matanya dengan wajah pias. Kedatangan Pangeran Arthemis itu bersama dengan salah satu Pangeran Jung yang memang mengincar kepalanya, seperti melempar kenyataan terburuk untuknya. Tidak ada yang akan datang untuk menolong mereka sekarang. Pangeran terkutuk itu bahkan tega membunuh saudarinya sendiri dengan begitu kejam dan tanpa perasaan sedikit pun!

"Percuma saja kau menangis dan memohon terus pada iblis terkutuk itu, dia tidak akan mengampunimu..."komentar Lee Saera dengan nada sinis seraya melayangkan tatapan benci pada Pangeran Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

"Menobatkan Pangeran Kim sebagai permaisuri baru? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat, _Jeonha_?"

Jung Yunho menyeringai tipis melihat bagaimana sang ibusuri berusaha keras mengatur raut wajahnya untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Yunho bahkan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat mendengar suara ramah ibunya yang terdengar dipaksakan itu. Sang _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke istana utama untuk membicarakan hukuman yang dijatuhkan pada mantan Permaisuri Apollo yang sekarang di penjara itu pasti sangat terkejut dengan rencana besar putranya.

"Tidak, _mama_. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Apollo membutuhkan seorang permaisuri baru yang kuat dan cerdik. Pangeran Kim adalah sosok yang paling tepat untukku!"seru Yunho dengan nada tegas, seolah tidak mengerti apa yang sedang bergelut dalam benak sang _hwangtaehu_ yang dengan tersirat sudah beberapa kali menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya.

Jung heechul berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya, tanpa memperlihatkan penentangannya pada apa yang baru disampaikan Yunho padanya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah keputusan besar itu, bagaimana pun juga Apollo membutuhkan seorang putra mahkota walau kutukan dari biksu yang dihukum mati sang kaisar itu masih terus tergiang di telinganya.

"Tapi dia itu..."

"Seorang _namja_."sela sang kaisar dengan suara ringan pada ucapan _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang terputus. Yunho tahu itulah alasan utama sang _hwangtaehu_ menentang keras keputusannya meski tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung.

Mendengar sang kaisar mengucapkan dengan begitu mudah membuat sang _hwangtaehu_ menghela nafas kecil dan memutuskan untuk membuang semua keraguannya. Heechul tidak membenci Pangeran Arthemis itu, dia malah sangat menyukai sikap Kim Jaejoong yang pantang menyerah dan sangat cerdik. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima jika posisi Pemaisuri Apollo akhirnya jatuh ditangan seorang _namja_!

"Ya, Pangeran Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_ meski pun dia memiliki wajah secantik malaikat. Dia akan tidak mungkin memberikan seorang putra mahkota untuk Apollo!"seru _yeoja_ paro baya itu langsung dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah jauh dari ramah.

Senyum kecil mengembang dibibir hati sang kaisar saat melihat bagaimana sang _hwangtaehu_ akhirnya menyerukan penentangannya secara langsung. "Ibunda dan Apollo bisa mendapatkan seorang putra mahkota dari Pangeran Changmin atau Pangeran Chansung. Bukankah ibunda memang lebih menyayangi mereka daripada aku?"

Tanpa ragu Yunho membalas ucapan sang _hwangtaehu_ yang pada kenyataannya memang lebih menyayangi dan selalu menyembunyikan semua kenakalan yang dilakukan kedua pangeran kembar itu. Yunho tidak pernah iri akan hal itu, sebaliknya dia akan menggunakan kelemahan ibunya itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dalam hal ini posisi permaisuri untuk pangeran nakalnya.

"Apa kau serius dengan semua ini, _Jeonha_? Pangeran Kim itu bukan _namja_ yang polos. Dia akan membuatmu memenuhi semua keinginannya. Apa kau sudah memikirkan semua konsekuensi itu? Apa Raja Kim akan menerimanya? Sudahkah kau bertanya?"cecar sang _hwangtaehu_ dengan nada tajam, seolah tidak mendengar komentar sang kaisar tentang kedua putra kembarnya.

Sang kaisar kali ini tersenyum lebar, dari kalimat-kalimat tajam sang _hwangtaehu_ Jung sudah terselip restu untuknya meski tidak diberikan secara tulus. Yunho tahu pasti ibundanya mempermasalah masalah keturunan ini karena takut dirinya akan menyerahkan takhta Apollo pada salah satu sepupunya dari pihak keluarga Jung yang selama ini hanya diam karena takut pada kekuasaan besar keluarga sang _hwangtaehu_!

"Aku akan mengirim keputusan ke Arthemis setelah aku mengumumkan hari penobatan Pangeran Jaejoong. Untuk saat ini, aku akan mengumumkan tentang calon Permaisuri Apollo yang baru saat hukuman mati dilangsungkan sore nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TARTARUS**

"Tidak kusangka kau akan sebijaksana ini, Permaisuri Lee...Oh, salah! Mungkin lebih tepatnya nona Lee karena gelar permaisuri sudah dicabut dari depan namamu!"

Suara lembut itu mengalun indah walau yang diucapkan pangeran berwajah seindah malaikat itu adalah kalimat penuh ironi dan sarkasme yang memancing amarah dan kebencian Lee Saera yang langsung berdiri dan berusaha mendekati Jaejoong meski terali besi sel menghalangi niatnya itu.

"Dan kau begitu yakin gelar itu akan diberikan padamu? Bangun dan jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi, pangeran busuk! Kau itu hanya pemuas nafsu sang kaisar!"dengan kasar mantan permaisuri itu memaki dan menghina Jaejoong dengan mata yang mengobarkan api dendam.

Mendengar hinaan itu Kyuhyun langsung menghunuskan pedang ditangannya tepat didada Lee Saera yang sontak memucat sedangkan Jin Hee menjerit kecil. "Berani sekali mulut busukmu itu menghina pangeranku!"desis _namja_ berambut ikal itu marah meski dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena melihat isyarat kecil dari Jaejoong yang terlihat tenang walau sepasang mata gelap yang berkilat itu tidak akan bisa membohongi Kyuhyun yang sudah menjaganya sejak kecil.

 _Satu lagi senjata yang bisa kugunakan untuk memberi pelajaran pada yeoja tidak tahu diri ini_ , Jaejoong menyeringai dalam hati walau ekspresi wajahnya begitu tenang seolah apa yang ditudingkan Lee Saera sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Beberapa kalimat sampah itu tidak akan pernah menghentikan langkah Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan apa yang sudah menjadi tujuannya datang ke Apollo.

"Tentu saja gelar permaisuri itu akan jatuh padaku! Apa kau lupa jika sang kaisar sudah memberiku dukungan penuh? Dan satu lagi, kedua Pangeran Jung sekarang ada dipihakku. Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah, restu dari _Hwangtaehu_ Jung...Kupikir itu tidak akan sulit..."dengan ringan Jaejoong menguraikan satu persatu alasan yang akan membawanya ke puncak tertinggi kerajaan Apollo tanpa menghiraukan hinaan Lee Saera padanya.

Singasana sang permaisuri yang saat ini sudah kosong!

"Kudengar Selir Ming juga akan dieksekusi sore nanti sebelum matahari tenggelam!"

Selaan Pangeran Changmin yang diikuti dengan kedipan nakal itu mengubah senyum lebar Jaejoong menjadi tawa riang yang sungguh tidak tepat dalam situasi mencekam penjara Tartarus yang berbau busuk. Dalam benak Jin Hee maupun Permaisuri Lee yang sudah mengerut ketakutan, kedua pangeran itu terlihat seperti malaikat kematian yang bersiap melayangkan pedang besar mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menikmati beberapa jam terakhirmu ini, _noona_!"Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan kosong di mata Jin Hee yang membengkak. "Dan untukmu, Lee Saera. Semoga perjalananmu ke neraka akan dipenuhi banyak kesialan!"tanpa beban dan dengan ringan Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata kejam itu pada permaisuri yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata kosong.

Inilah salah satu sifat yang disukai Jung Changmin dari Pangeran Arthemis yang dengan mudahnya mengubah sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti hukuman mati menjadi permainan yang akan membuat setiap musuhnya semakin ketakutan. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Pangeran Kim. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan jika Lee Saera akan mati dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan...Itu akan menjadi hadiah terindah untuk Ming Zi!"seringai kejam terukir dibibir tipis Changmin saat menatap dingin pada Lee Saera yang sudah menangis dalam diam.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Yang Mulia. Udara tempat ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda."bisik Kyuhyun khawatir, dia bisa melihat jika wajah menawan Jaejoong semakin pucat. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Jaejoong kembali jatuh sakit karena itu mungkin akan mendorong Kaisar Jung melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin lebih gila daripada hukuman mati massal tadi pagi.

Melihat Jaejoong yang akan segera meninggalkan mati membusuk di penjara mengerikan ini, Jin Hee tersadar dan segera memohon lagi,"Hikks...Lepaskan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku, Jaejoongie...Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi? Hikss...Jangan biarkan aku dihukum mati!"

Suara ratapan itu sontak menghentikan langkah Jaejoong yang kemudian memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada wajah saudari yang tidak akan pernah dilihatnya setelah hari ini. "Katakan pada Permaisuri Byun jika aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu tersiksa dan memohon saat kalian bertemu di neraka nanti!"desis sedingin es sebelum berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan penjara Tartarus.

"Oh, aku hampir saja melupakan satu hal penting."

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan membuat Kyuhyun menatap bingung padanya sebelum menyeringai tipis saat menyadari jika pangerannya yang liciknya ini pasti sengaja melakukan ini. Dengan wajah polos dan senyum kecil, Jaejoong berbalik dan menghampiri Changmin yang juga menatap penuh tanya padanya.

"Apa yang anda lupakan, Pangeran Kim?"tanya salah satu adik sang Kaisar Jung itu dengan senyum miring yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus berbahaya.

"Pangeran Jung, tolong pastikan lidah Lee Saera yang sudah berani sekali menghinaku itu dipotong! Aku juga ingin buktinya!"perintahnya dengan nada ringan sambil mengedipkan mata pada Jung Changmin yang untuk sesaat terlihat begitu terkejut sebelum tergelak pelan dan segera memberi isyarat pada sejumlah pengawal setianya.

Disisi lain, Lee Saera yang juga mendengar perintah kejam itu langsung berteriak histeris karena dalam beberapa saat saja sejumlah pengawal Hades yang berwajah sangar sudah membuka sel tempatnya berada dan menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa menuju lorong lain yang tersebar di dalam penjara Tartarus itu.

"Pangeran yang kau sayangi itu, setengah gila!"gumam Changmin dengan tawa kecil saat berjalan disamping Kyuhyun yang hanya mendelik garang padanya.

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : ada yang menantikan AA? Hampir sebulan atau memang sudah sebulan tidak update. Sorry banget, banyak kerjaan dan harus merevisi sejumlah ff. Btw, thanks untuk semua reviews yang masuk dan maaf jika preview sebelumnya tidak dimasukkan di chapter ini.

Waktu gw sempit banget bulan ini karena banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakan. So, mungkin tidak semua ff yang gw janjikan update bulan ini akan di post. #BOW

SEE YOU NEXT YEAR.


	42. Chapter 41 - MY DREAM COMES TRUE

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIAT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ MENGAMBIL STORYLINE / SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 41**

 **ARTHEMIS**

Rombongan para pengawal dan dayang itu berjalan dengan wajah datar dan tanpa suara mengikuti langkah cepat sang _daegun_ untuk kembali ke istana pribadinya. Kim Jin Hyuk tersenyum tipis saat memikirkan kembali hasil pertemuannya dengan Permaisuri Byun yang sangat memuaskan. _Yeoja_ licik yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu begitu terkejut saat melihat pengawal baru yang memang sengaja dibawa sang _daegun_ untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

Semua impian sang _daegun_ sekarang sudah berada dalam genggaman tangannya dan dia juga yakin sekali jauh di Apollo sana, adiknya yang cerdik itu juga sedang menjalankan rencananya untuk menguasai kerajaan besar yang akan mendukung setiap keputusan politik yang diambil Kim Jin Hyuk nantinya sebagai Raja baru Arthemis.

" _Tinggal selangkah lagi dan semua impian besar kita akan tercapai, Joongie. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menanti pertemuan kita, pangeran kecil_."gumam sang _daegun_ dalam hati seraya memandang sekilas langit Arthemis yang bersih dan dipenuhi gumpalan awan putih.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit rombongan besar itu sampai ke istana pribadi sang _daegun_ dan Junsu segera memberi perintah agar dayang menyiapkan minuman. "Anda akan melakukannya sekarang?"tanyanya pelan pada sang _daegun_ yang hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum berseru untuk menghentikan langkah seorang pengawal yang baru saja akan menutup pintu kediamannya.

"Pengawal Yong..."

Panggilan tegas itu sedikit mengejutkan Yong Jun yang langsung berbalik dan membungkuk hormat pada sang _daegun_ yang menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. Hati Yong Jun berdegub kencang dan mulai dipenuhi ketakutan karena ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi salah satu pengawal sang _daegun_ dan dia tidak mau membuat kesalahan sedikit pun. Lagipula dia sudah bersumpah akan mengabdi dan selalu setia pada pewaris Arthemis ini.

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Yang Mulia?"tanya Yong Jun dengan nada sopan dan ekspresi datar seperti yang diajarkan pengawal utama Kim padanya.

Kim Jin Hyuk tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang seperti memberinya kesempatan untuk menguji kesetian Yong Jun sekaligus menyingkirkan Permaisuri Byun selamanya. "Apa kau ingin menjadi salah satu jenderal perang Arthemis?"tanya sang _daegun_ dengan mata yang menatap langsung pada wajah Yong Jun yang sepertinya sangat terkejut.

"Tentu saja hamba mau, Yang Mulia. Itu akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan terbesar bagi hamba!"sahut Yong Jun cepat saat melihat pengawal Kim yang berdiri disamping sang _daegun_ memberinya isyarat untuk tidak menolak tawaran yang sungguh murah hati itu.

Dengan mudah sang _daegun_ tahu jika Junsu berada dibalik jawaban cepat itu, tapi itu bukan masalah selama tujuannya tercapai. "Bagaimana jika aku berjanji, kau akan menjadi seorang jenderal perang jika melakukan sesuatu untukku? Apa kau bersedia melakukannya?"tanya sang _daegun_ lagi, kali ini dengan senyum ramah meski sorot matanya sudah berkilat penuh ambisi yang sayangnya tidak dilihat Yong Jun yang sudah berlutut dengan wajah bahagia.

"Hamba bersedia! Bahkan jika hamba harus mati demi anda, hamba akan rela dan dengan senang hati melakukannya!"

Jantung Yong Jun berdegub kencang, sekali pun dia tidak pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan tawaran sehebat itu di hari pertamanya bertugas mengawal sang _daegun_ yang bukan saja sudah menolongnya tapi juga akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Diam-diam sang _daegun_ melirik sekilas pada Junsu yang sudah mengulum senyumnya karena ternyata mangsa mereka begitu mudah masuk dalam perangkap bahkan tanpa perlu usaha keras. "Aku tidak mungkin tega memintamu untuk mengorbankan nyawa untukku, Pengawal Yong."seru Kim Jin Hyuk dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Yong Jun langsung menatapnya dengan sorot bingung.

"Jadi, apa yang harus hamba lakukan untuk anda, Yang Mulia?"

Ini pertanyaan yang memang sudah ditunggu sang _daegun_ sejak dia menawarkan posisi jenderal perang yang tidak akan pernah menjadi milik putra Permaisuri Byun ini karena begitu tugas yang diberikannya selesai maka Junsu akan segera menyingkirkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi ancaman untuknya ini. Tidak boleh ada satu pun darah Byun yang tersisa dalam keluarga mereka.

"Yang harus kau lakukan untuk _daegun_ Kim adalah membunuh Permaisuri Byun!"seru Junsu langsung dan tanpa ragu pada Yong Jun yang sekarang terlihat pucat pasi dan melongo seperti melihat hantu.

"Aap...Aappaa? Mem..Bunuh?"Yong Jun bertanya dengan suara terbata karena mendadak saja dia merasa seperti ada segenggam pasir yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Suara gugup itu mendorong Junsu tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk yakin seraya menghampiri Yong Jun yang berdiri dengan tubuh setegang senar. Ditepuknya ramah bahu _namja_ yang pasti sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya tadi. "Ya, kau tidak salah dengar! Yang harus kau lakukan untuk sang _daegun_ adalah membunuh permaisuri yang baru saja kita kunjungi!"Junsu mengulangi ucapannya dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?"

Pertanyaan polos itu memancing tawa dari sang _daegun_ yang mulai menikmati semua drama kecil yang dipersiapkan sepupu sekaligus pengawal utamanya itu. "Mungkin saja. Kau hanya perlu menarik busur panahmu dan dalam beberapa menit Permaisuri Byun akan mati."serunya dengan nada ringan tanpa peduli pada ekspresi takut yang sekarang memenuhi wajah Yong Jun yang terus melirik kearah Junsu yang berperan sebagai sosok pengertian.

"Dan setelah kau melaksankan tugas kecil itu, jabatan sebagai salah satu jenderal perang Arthemis akan menjadi milikmu, Yong Jun."sambung Junsu lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya seolah bersetongkol dengan _namja_ yang sudah ditolongnya dari serangan sekelompok orang itu.

Seluruh tubuh Yong Jun menggigil hebat, dia merasa ketakutan sekaligus senang. Jika dia menolak tawaran ini, maka selamanya dia hanya akan menjadi salah satu pengawal sang _daegun_ yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Jika dia menerima tawaran itu maka seluruh hidupnya akan berubah drastis. Menjadi seorang jenderal perang Arthemis adalah impian dari setiap _namja_ muda yang mengabdi pada kerajaan bulan ini.

"Hamba akan melaksanakan perintah anda, Yang Mulia."

.

.

 **APOLLO**

 **PAVILLIUN HADES**

Dengan mata tajam dan jantung yang berdetak liar Liu Yen terus mengawasi sosok tinggi besar yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu Hades sembari menyesap secangkir teh yang baru saja disajikan oleh dayang dapur. Aura gelap yang memancar dari Kaisar Apollo itu membuat Hades terasa semakin dingin dan mencekam. Liu Yen bahkan merasa tubuhnya menggigil padahal tidak ada angin yang sedang berhembus.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi?"

Pertanyaan singkat dengan nada sedingin es yang ditujukan pada Pangeran Chansung itu mau tak mau membuat Liu Yen tiba-tiba saja merasa semakin takut. Dia yakin sekali ada mata-mata sang kaisar di Hades karena sangat tidak mungkin penguasa Apollo itu muncul tiba-tiba ditempat yang bahkan sangat tidak disukainya ini.

" _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pergi dan meminta pertolongan dari ibusuri?"_ panik Liu Yen dalam hati karena tahu sang kaisar pasti akan mengamuk pada kedua Pangeran Jung sedangkan saat ini para pengawal pribadi penguasa Apollo itu mengawasi seluruh Hades dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Hampir 1 jam!"

Dengan nada ringan Chansung menjawab langsung pertanyaan tajam itu tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam sang kaisar yang seolah membakarnya. "Pangeran Kim yang sudah memaksa dan bahkan mengancam kami, _jeonha_!"sambung Pangeran Jung itu lagi dengan rahang mengetat menahan kesal.

Mereka sekarang dalam masalah besar dan semua itu hanya karena keinginan kekanakkan Pangeran Arthemis yang menyebalkan itu untuk pergi ke Tartarus yang terlarang!

Sepasang mata musang Yunho melayangkan tatapan dingin dan menyelidik pada salah satu adik kembarnya itu. Dia tahu pasti kedua adiknya yang licik ini tidak mungkin bisa diancam begitu saja, kecuali Jaejoong mengetahui kelemahan salah satu adiknya ini. Menarik sekali, memang sudah saatnya ada seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan keliaran kedua putra kesayangan _hwangtaehu_ Jung ini!

"Pangaran Jaejoong mengancam kalian? Benarkah yang kudengar ini?"Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana kedua mata Chansung seperti memancarkan api sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada datar.

Sekuat tenaga Chansung menahan dirinya untuk tidak bereaksi dan memasang ekspresi datar saat melihat senyum mengejek dibibir saudara tertuanya itu. "Memang itu yang sebenarnya terjadi."sahutnya singkat.

Kehadiran Yunho di Hades tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya memang sudah mengejutkan semua penghuni istana yang terkenal angker ini. Wajah tampan Chansung bahkan melongo bodoh saat melihat sang kaisar berdiri dihadapannya bersama sejumlah pengawal pribadinya. Yunho tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya di istana kedua putra kesayangan _hwangtaehu_ ini jika saja mata-matanya tidak datang dan memberitahunya jika saat ini Jaejoong sedang bersama kedua adiknya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Kami kembali! Chan, dimana kau? Kenapa..."

Langkah kaki Jung Changmin sontak terhenti, begitu juga dengan pertanyaan yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok besar sang kaisar yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi ruang tamu Hades bersama Chansung yang berdiri tegak disampingnya dengan wajah datar walaupun sepasang mata kembarannya itu seperti menahan kemarahan.

Pangeran Changmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan berdiri diam diambang pintu Hades membuat Jaejoong yang berjalan bersama Kyuhyun tepat dibelakang _namja_ jangkung itu langsung menggerutu. "Apa anda tidak mengizinkan aku masuk lagi, Pangeran Jung? Hanya sebatas inikah sopan santun anda?"kecam Jaejoong yang benar-benar merasa kepanasan karena harus berjalan cukup jauh dari penjara mengerikan itu hingga ke istana para iblis yang ditempati kedua pangeran iblis ini.

"Bagaimana hasil kunjunganmu ke Tartarus? Kau menyukainya, pangeran nakal?"

.

.

 **ARES**

"Anda terlihat begitu anggun sekaligus menakjubkan dalam balutan hanbok hitam yang bersulamkan benang emas ini , Yang Mulia."

Dengan senyum lebar Boa terus memuji penampilan memukau pangeran kesayangannya sementara orang yang dipuji malah terus memasang ekspresi kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong yang masih ingin mengancam kedua pangeran licik itu harus kembali ke Ares karena sang kaisar sendiri yang datang menjemputnya langsung dari pavilliun Hades.

" _Jeonha? Kau ada disini?"_

 _Tanpa peduli pada semua tatapan yang sedang tertuju padanya, Jaejoong mendorong kasar Pangeran Jung Changmin yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu dan berjalan cepat menghampiri sang kaisar yang sudah memasang ekspresi sedingin es dan gaya arogan yang akan menciutkan nyali musuhnya. Namun bukannya takut pada aura membunuh yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh besar itu, Jaejoong malah langsung memeluk erat lengan kekar itu seraya tersenyum manis._

" _Kau mencariku? Mianhe, jeonha. Aku hanya ingin tahu..."dengan cerdik Jaejoong memasang wajah polos sekaligus memohon yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati sang kaisar yang sedang marah padanya._

 _Wajah dingin sang kaisar sedikit melembut saat membalas tatapan sepasang mata bulat yang selalu mampu menghipnotis dirinya. "Aku tidak suka kau pergi ke tempat itu! Udaranya tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"desis Yunho begitu pelan karena dia tidak ingin ada yang mendengar kemarahannya pada Jaejoong yang untuk sesaat terdiam sebelum kembali tersenyum dan meremas kuat jemarinya._

" _Tapi aku harus melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali!"_

 _Jawaban singkat yang terdengar sedih itu membuat sang kaisar memeluk kuat tubuh ramping pangeran nakalnya. Dia tahu sedikit banyak Jaejoong pasti merasakan sedih dan kehilangan karena suka atau tidak, Selir Kim adalah saudarinya. "Kita pulang sekarang juga, chagiya..."ujarnya singkat seraya merengkuh lembut bahu Jaejoong dan berjalan bersama tanpa peduli pada tatapan penasaran kedua Pangeran Jung yang pasti ingin tahu apa yang sejak tadi mereka bisikan._

" _Dan untuk kalian, jangan pernah lagi melakukan hal bodoh apalagi berbahaya yang melibatkan Pangeran Jaejoong atau hwangtaehu sekali pun tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan kalian dari kemarahanku!"_

 _Ancaman tegas yang diucapkan langsung didepan wajah Pangeran Changmin dan Pangeran Chansung itu membuat Jaejoong yang berada dalam rengkuhan sang kaisar diam-diam melempar seringai kemenangan pada kedua pangeran licik yang sedang berusaha memanfaatkannya itu._

"Sang kaisar pasti akan terpesona. Anda terlihat menawan sekaligus misterius."Komentar Yoona dengan nada riang seraya menata rambut panjang Jaejoong dengan gaya sederhana yang menunjukkan keanggunan wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh menyapukan perona pipi ini, Yang Mulia. Anda harus terlihat sedikit pucat dan mungkin memendam kesedihan..."seru Boa yang sengaja tidak merias wajah rupawan Jaejoong, melainkan hanya membubuhkan sedikit hiasan mata yang membuat kedua mata bulat itu terlihat sedih.

Suara kedua dayang kepercayaannya itu menghentikan semua lamunan Jaejoong yang segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyum tipis. Dari pantulan cermin didepannya, Jaejoong harus mengakui jika semua pujian kedua dayangnya memang pantas diterimanya. Hanbok mewah nan indah yang sekarang membalut tubuh semampainya memang sengaja dipesan sang kaisar khusus untuknya dan warnanya membuat hanbok ini akan sangat tepat dikenakan untuk acara yang akan dihadirinya.

"Tentu saja aku harus terlihat sedikit sedih dan teraniaya. Rakyat Apollo harus bersimpati padaku dan bersorak keras atas hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan sang kaisar pada ketiga _yeoja_ yang sudah berusaha menyingkirkanku itu!"

TOK TOK TOK

Setelah 3 kali ketukan pintu yang familiar itu, Cho Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke kamar mewah itu dengan wajah berseri dan mengacuhkan sorot penuh tanya Boa maupun Yoona yang sibuk membenahi beberapa hanbok yang tidak jadi dikenakan pangeran mereka. Sementara Jaejoong sudah menatap pengawal kepercayaannya itu melalui kaca setinggi badan dimana dirinya sedang mematut diri.

"Ada yang membuatmu gembira, Kyu?"tanya Jaejoong sambil memoleskan sedikit pewarna merah dibibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. "Apa yang ada ditanganmu itu?"mata bulat yang dibingkai dengan riasan indah itu melirik kotak kecil yang berada dalam genggaman Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah membungkuk sekilas, Kyuhyun mendekati Jaejoong dan menyerahkan kotak yang dipegangnya kepada Boa yang sudah berdiri disamping Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah tersenyum simpul karena bisa menebak apa isi kotak itu. "Hadiah kecil dari pangeran sombong yang sudah berani mengancam anda agar hamba menemuinya besok malam."ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai tipis.

Boa yang merasa penasaran dengan tawa kecil dibibir Jaejoong segera membuka kotak itu setelah melihat isyarat dari pangeran berwajah rupawan itu. "Arghhh...Ini menjijikkan sekali, Yang Mulia."pekiknya terkejut saat melihat isi kotak indah itu sedangkan Yoona yang ikut mengintip dari balik punggungnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Itu adalah bukti kecil jika kedua Pangeran Jung itu sekarang berada dibawah kendaliku."senyum puas terulas dibibir merah Jaejoong yang sudah siap untuk menghadiri hukuman gantung yang akan dilaksanakan sebelum matahari terbenam

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu. "Dan mereka akan masuk dalam jebakan anda, Yang Mulia."serunya dengan senyum simpul. _"Walau aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri."_ sambungnya lagi dalam hati.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong berdiri diam dan menatap tajam pada wajah manis pengawal kepercayaannya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa saja demi dirinya namun Jaejoong juga tidak ingin sesuatu melukai pengawal yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil ini. "Apa kau keberatan melakukan itu, Kyu? Aku bisa mencari cara lain jika kau memang tidak bersedia."gumamnya pelan yang membuat kedua dayangnya terkesiap tidak percaya.

"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia. Aku tahu sekali apa yang diinginkannya."sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Mereka sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan satu-satunya penghalang saat ini hanyalah kedua Pangeran Jung yang selalu tidak tertebak itu. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu berusaha menemukan cara untuk memastikan kedua pangeran itu berada dipihaknya tanpa niat licik terselubung dan solusi itu ditemukannya saat tanpa sengaja menangkap sorot penuh arti Jung Changmin saat menatap intens pada pengawal kepercayaannya.

.

.

 **ALUN-ALUN**

"Bunuh! Bunuh saja!"

"Dasar _yeoja_ kejam!"

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi Permaisuri Apollo! Kami tidak mau!"

"Bunuh saja mereka! Kalian sungguh keji berusaha membunuh Pangeran Arthemis!"

"Apa salah pangeran baik hati itu? Dasar _yeoja_ jahat!"

Teriakan penuh kemarahan dari rakyat Apollo yang ditujukan pada ketiga _yeoja_ yang sudah terikat di tiang gantungan itu begitu memekakkan telinga. Sore telah tiba dan hanya menunggu perintah sang kaisar saja sebelum hukuman gantung itu dilaksanakan. Para algojo sudah bersiap di ketiga tiang gantung, sedangkan Lee Saera, Kim Jin Hee dan Ming Ye terikat erat di tiang kayu itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

" _Jeonha_ , izinkan aku menemui mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya."Pinta Jaejoong dengan suara pelan pada Sang Kaisar yang duduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Untuk apa lagi? Mereka itu sudah terlalu menyakitimu!"Cegah Yunho yang tidak suka jika Jaejoong harus mendekati tiang gantung itu. Dia takut jika masih ada antek-antek permaisuri atau Menteri Lee yang tersisa dan mungkin saja akan membahayakan nyawa Jaejoong yang terkadang sangat keras kepala.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong merenggut tidak suka mendengar larangan itu, namun karena saat ini ratusan pasang sedang menatap mereka maka yang bisa dilakukan Pangeran Arthemis itu hanyalah menghela nafas pelan seraya kembali berbisik dengan suara lirih pada sang kaisar yang menurutnya terlalu khawatir pada hal-hal yang bahkan tidak mungkin terjadi. Ratusan pengawal mengelilingi alun-alun dan sangat kecil kemungkinan ada yang berani menyusup.

"Kedua Pangeran Jung akan bersamaku. Jadi, anda tidak perlu khawatir, _jeonha_."

Sorot mata penuh tekad dan juga remasan kuat dilengannya itu hampir saja membuat Yunho mengerang kesal jika tidak mengingat apa yang akan diumumkannya begitu hukuman gantung itu selesai dilaksanakan. Dia hanya tidak mau sesuatu diluar perkiraan mereka terjadi disaat dia akan mengumumkan Pangeran Arthemis ini sebagai calon Permaisuri Apollo yang baru untuk menggantikan Lee Saera.

"Jaga dia baik-baik!"desis sang kaisar pelan pada kedua adiknya yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka sedangkan tangannya diam-diam membelai pelan telapak tangan Jaejoong yang masih berada digenggamannya.

"Pangeran Jaejoong hanya akan berada 300 meter dari anda. Tidak akan terjadi apapun padanya!"cetus Changmin dengan nada malas yang tidak disembunyikannya. Semakin lama dia merasa sikap sang kaisar yang terlalu melindungi Pangeran Jaejoong itu mulai menyebalkan!

Dengusan kecil juga terdengar dari mulut Chansung yang hampir tertawa mengejek melihat sorot mata Pangeran Jaejoong yang seolah meminta bantuan mereka. "Pangeran Changmin benar, _jeonha_. Lagipula, lihat! Ratusan pengawal mengelilingi tempat ini. Bahkan seekor serangga pun tidak akan berani menggigit kulit calon Permaisuri Apollo kita."serunya dengan nada ramah yang sangat menipu.

Ucapan-ucapan tajam dan menusuk kedua adiknya itu membuat tangan Yunho terkepal erat, berani sekali mereka menertawakan perasaan khawatir yang memang bersemayam dalam hatinya. "Aku akan berhati-hati, Yunnie- _ya_..."bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan bersama kedua Pangeran Jung dan juga Kyuhyun yang selalu bersamanya untuk mendekati tiang gantungan.

.

.

Sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong menatap dingin ketiga _yeoja_ yang pernah mencoba untuk menjadi musuhnya dan berusaha melawan kuasanya. Mereka terlihat menyedihkan dalam balutan hanbok putih yang kotor dan juga luka disekujur tubuh. Ingin sekali Jaejoong tersenyum, namun saat ini yang harus dilakukannya adalah menunjukkan raut wajah sedih dan mungkin beberapa tetes airmata yang akan membuat rakyat Apollo mendukungnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidak mampu bicara lagi, nona Lee?"gumam Jaejoong begitu pelan seraya memasang ekspresi sedih diwajahnya. "Itu hanya hukuman kecil untuk seseorang yang berani menghinaku."sambungnya lagi dengan nada semakin lirih walau Pangeran Chansung yang berdiri tepat disampingnya mendengar itu dan terbatuk kecil untuk menyamarkan tawanya.

Lee Saera yang terikat erat itu memberontak kuat dengan mata yang menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong yang sekarang pura-pura terlihat takut dan membuat semua yang melihat hal itu berteriak keras meminta agar mantan permaisuri itu segera dihukum lebih berat karena sudah mencoba menyerang Pangeran Kim didepan semua orang tanpa merasa menyesal sedikit pun.

"CEPAT HUKUM DIA!"

"DIA MEMANG PANTAS MATI!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, baru saja Jaejoong akan bicara kembali dengan Lee Saera yang terikat di tiang gantungan dengan mulut yang dibungkam karena Pangeran Changmin sudah melakukan perintah yang diberikannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah panah melesat dan hampir saja mengenai Jaejoong jika Pangeran Changmin tidak mendorong kuat tubuh ramping itu kearah Pangeran Chansung yang terlihat begitu terkejut namun langsung melindungi sosok yang dicintai sang kaisar itu dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kyuhyun panic sambil memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetar sedangkan sepasang mata gelapnya dipenuhi ketakutan. "Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Tangkap orang yang sudah mencoba membunuh Pangeran Kim!"murka Kyuhyun kasar pada sejumlah pengawal yang langsung membentuk tameng dihadapan sang pangeran yang terlihat pucat pasi.

"ADA YANG BERUSAHA MEMBUNUH PANGERAN JAEJOONG! ADA USAHA PEMBUNUHAN!"

Teriakan Jung Chansung yang menggelegar itu sontak membuat suasana alun-alun kota kacau seketika. Semua rakyat yang melihat langsung kejadian itu ikut mencari penyusup yang sudah berani ingin melenyapkan pangeran dari Arthemis yang tidak bersalah itu. Para prajurit yang berjaga langsung menyebar untuk memastikan pembunuh itu tidak bisa melarikan diri sedangkan sang kaisar sudah berlari cepat menuju lapangan hukuman.

Tanpa peduli pada semua mata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan sorot penasaran, Yunho segera merengkuh tubuh ramping Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. "Ada yang terluka? Ya Tuhan, bukankah sudah..."sambil memaki kasar, sang kaisar menghentikan ucapannya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya karena bisa dirasanya tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat sedangkan wajah cantik itu pucat pasi.

Saat ini pangeran nakal yang dicintainya ini pasti merasa sangat terkejut.

"Pastikan pembunuh itu ditangkap sekarang juga! Akan kubunuh semua orang yang mencoba menyakiti calon permaisuriku!"desis sang kaisar dengan aura membunuh yang membuat kedua matanya menyorotkan kekejaman.

"Chan, lindungi sang kaisar."perintah Changmin yang sudah menggenggam sebilah pedang panjang pada kembarannya yang sudah terlihat bersiaga penuh tanpa seulas senyum pun yang biasa menghiasi bibirnya.

Melihat anggukan Chansung, Changmin segera mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada sang kaisar yang masih berada ditengah lapangan bersama pangeran Jaejoong yang mungkin masih terkejut walau Changmin sangat meragukan hal itu. "Aku sendiri yang akan memimpin pencarian, Yang Mulia!"serunya sebelum langsung berlari cepat diantara kerumunan rakyat yang terlihat marah.

Changmin yakin sekali pemanah itu belum jauh dan pasti berusaha untuk membaur diantara rakyat yang berada di alun-alun. Serangan ini sungguh tak terduga dan jika tadi mengenai pangeran arthemis itu, maka dipastikan Apollo mungkin akan mengalami masa-masa paling mengerikan karena sang kaisar pasti akan menyalahkan semua pihak!

"Anda ke kiri dan aku akan ke kanan!"

Suara tajam itu menyentak konsentarasi Changmin yang sedang melihat cepat orang-orang yang mungkin gerak-geriknya mencurigakan. Dia tidak menyadari jika Cho Kyuhyun berlari disampingnya dengan tangan yang juga menggenggam sebuah golok besar yang terlihat menakutkan. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Changmin, pengawal pribadi Pangeran Jaejoong itu sudah berbelok ke kanan dan dalam sekejab menghilang.

"Boleh juga ternyata. Sepertinya dia akan sangat berguna untuk kami nantinya!"Changmin menyeringai kecil sebelum berbelok ke kiri bersama sejumlah pengawal yang dibawanya.

.

.

Dengan langkap mengendap-endap Kyuhyun berusaha mendekati seorang _namja_ berpakaian kotor yang sedang mengintip ke arah lapangan hukuman sambil tersenyum lebar. Insting Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dia sudah menemukan pemanah itu, namun baru saja dia akan menyergap _namja_ yang dicurigainya saat sebilah pisau kecil sudah menancap di kaki _namja_ yang langsung jatuh tersungkur sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos setelah mencoba melakukan pembunuhan pada seorang pangeran?"

Kyuhyun mendengus malas saat melihat siapa yang muncul dari sisi kiri jalan dengan gaya arogan dan seringai lebar yang mengerikan. Seharusnya dia tahu jika Pangeran Jung yang satu ini tidak boleh diremehkan dan harus selalu diwaspadainya. "Bagaimana anda bisa memastikan dia orang yang mencoba untuk membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong?"

"Pakaiannya itu kotor karena buka karena debu tapi karena lumut genteng tempat dia bersembunyi sebelum melakukan percobaan pembunuhan itu."sahut Changmin acuh seraya memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk menyeret _namja_ berusia akhir 30-an yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun memuji ketajaman mata Pangeran Changmin yang dikiranya hanya mampu melakukan tindakan licik. "Sepertinya anda sangat jeli, pangeran atau mungkin ini hanya sekedar keberuntungan? Apa pun itu, hamba ucapan terima kasih karena sudah sangat perhatian pada Pangeran Jaejoong."setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik pergi meski suara tajam Jung Changmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sedang menyindirku, Pengawal Cho? Apa kau lupa jika besok malam kau harus datang menemuiku, suka atau tidak? Seperti itu akan menjadi malam yang sangat menarik, bukan?"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada seringai mesum yang dilayangkan Pangeran Jung yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya di lorong sepi tempat mereka menyergap pembunuh yang sudah diseret ke lapangan hukuman. "Hamba ini hanya seorang pengawal, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Sungguh sangat lancang jika hamba berani menyindir anda."desis Kyuhyun dingin sebelum berbalik dan berlari cepat menuju alun-alun.

"Kau dan mulut tajammu itu akan mendapatkan pelajaran dariku besok malam!"

.

.

"Dia hanya pembunuh amatir dan orang yang mendalanginya adalah mantan dayang sang permaisuri yang beberapa waktu yang lalu diusir dari istana!"lapor Choi Seung Hyun.

Semua berlangsung cepat, _namja_ yang berhasil ditangkap itu diikat tepat ditengah lapangan dan setelah beberapa siksaan dari pengawal pribadi sang kaisar, semua pengakuan itu keluar dan membuat penguasa Apollo yang senantiasa berdiri disamping sosok indah berhanbok hitam itu semakin marah. Sementara rakyat yang berada di alun-alun Apollo sudah saling melempar tatapan penasaran karena melihat kaisar mereka yang biasanya bersikap dingin sepertinya sangat melindungi Pangeran Arthemis yang memiliki wajah seindah malaikat itu.

"Tangkap dayang itu! Bunuh semua keluarganya!"perintah sang kaisar tanpa pikir panjang lagi pada kepala pengawalnya yang mengangguk dan langsung pergi untuk menjalankan perintah tegas dari penguasa Apollo itu.

Dalam hatinya, Yunho benar-benar marah. Seharusnya dari awal dia membunuh dayang Rong yang memang selalu berada dipihak keluarga Lee itu. "Algojo, laksanakan hukuman mati itu sekarang juga!"perintah sang kaisar dengan wajah dingin yang begitu menakutkan dan membuat semua rakyat yang mendengarnya langsung diam. Sementara ketiga _yeoja_ yang terikat ditiang gantungan itu menjerit dan menangis kuat untuk memohon ampun.

Diam-diam Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping sang kaisar melempar senyuman kecil pada kedua Pangeran Jung yang sudah hampir bersorak saat para algojo itu menarik talinya dan dalam beberapa menit Lee Saera yang mereka benci sudah menjadi sejarah kelam Apollo sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap datar pada tubuh tak bernyawa saudari tirinya.

" _Akhirnya aku berhasil menyingkirkan seorang Byun, hyungie dan ini saatnya aku akan menjadi penguasa tertinggi kerajaan Matahari ini, selain sang kaisar..."_ batinnya puas seraya menatap langit Apollo yang dipenuhi semburat merah matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Tangan Jaejoong meremas ringan lengan sang kaisar yang sedang menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke panggung kecil ditengah alun-alun itu. " _Saranghae,_ Yunho- _ya_."bisiknya hampir tak terdengar dengan seulas senyum yang begitu tipis namun mampu membuat sang kaisar merasa dia sudah mendapatkan seluruh dunia dalam genggamannya.

"Untuk pangeran tercintaiku ini, aku bahkan akan membunuh seekor naga dengan tangan kosong."gumam Sang Kaisar dengan ekspresi datar yang membuat Jaejoong hampir tersenyum lebar yang disamarkannya dengan helaan nafas pelan.

Langkah Jaejoong terasa ringan, dia akan segera menjemput impiannya dan membanggakan sang _daegun_ sekaligus memberikan mimpi terburuk bagi Permaisuri Byun. "Aku ingin tubuh Jin Hee dikirim kembali ke Arthemis, _jeonha_!"pintanya tegas dengan suara lirih pada sang kaisar yang untuk sesaat terkejut sebelum mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rakyat yang sudah berkumpul.

"Sebagai Kaisar Apollo, aku akan menjatuhkan hukuman yang jauh lebih kejam untuk orang yang mencoba untuk membunuh Pangeran Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis. "seru sang kaisar dengan suara keras seraya melayangkan pandangan tajam pada seluruh rakyatnya yang langsung menunduk menghindari sorot mata menakutkan sang kaisar yang tiba-tiba kembali bicara, kali ini dengan nada suara yang terdengar bahagia dan seulas senyum dibibir dinginnya.

"Hari ini, aku juga akan mengumumkan Pangeran Jaejoong sebagai calon Permaisuri Apollo yang baru. Pada hari penobatannya yang akan dilaksanakan 10 hari dari sekarang, istana akan mengadakan pesta besar selama 7 hari penuh yang boleh dihadiri oleh seluruh rakyat Apollo!"

.

.

TBC

.

NOTE AUTHOR : 1 bulan 3 hari, Wow maybe ini rekor terlama gw tidak update FF ya. Ada yang merindukan AA atau malah uda lupa? But, overall thanks untuk semua yang masih terus mengikuti cerita yang panjangnya mungkin uda bisa beberapa buku ini. Untuk selanjutnya, gw akan kembali up semua FF secara regular.

PS : Untuk yang ikutan PO Love Game dan Themis World, batas transfer tanggal 20 januari ya.


	43. KILL ALL OF THEM!

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIAT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ MENGAMBIL STORYLINE / SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 42**

 **APOLLO**

"Jadi, kau akan mengirim mayat Kim Jin Hee ke Arthemis? Menarik sekali!"

Wajah Ok Taecyeon mengeras saat mendengar komentar acuh Pangeran Jung Chansung yang sepertinya akan memaafkan lagi kejadian sore ini untuk keuntungan mereka. Kedua adik sang kaisar ini memang hampir tidak mungkin disingkirkan selama _hwangtaehu_ Jung berada dibelakang mereka. Bahkan sekarang mereka berhasil menyingkirkan Permaisuri Lee dan Selir Ming walau melalui tangan Pangeran Jaejoong.

"Ya, itu permintaan Pangeran Kim. Malam ini juga, kami akan berangkat untuk mengantar jenazah Selir Kim ke Arthemis."jawab Taecyeon dengan suara datar tanpa berniat menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya saat melihat Jung Chansung tertawa sinis.

Melihat sikap dingin yang ditujukan jenderal perang Apollo itu pada mereka, Changmin hanya mendengus malas. Mereka memang tidak pernah sependapat dengan sahabat sekaligus orang kerpercayaan sang kaisar itu. Lagipula mereka berada di gerbang istana dan mengawasi kesibukan para prajurit yang akan ikut dalam perjalanan Taecyeon ke Arthemis untuk tujuan lain yang lebih penting.

"Kalau untuk mayat permaisuri busuk itu, buang saja ke hutan! Hanya itu yang pantas Lee Saera dapat!"sela Changmin dengan suara tajam seraya memberi isyarat singkat pada salah satu prajurit Apollo yang sudah duduk diatas kuda berwarna hitam pekat.

Jung Chansung kembali tertawa sinis saat mendengar saran kejam kembarannya. "Selamat jalan Jenderal Ok, sampaikan salam kami pada sang _daegun_ Kim."ujarnya pada Taecyeon seraya tersenyum penuh arti sebelum berbalik dan langsung berjalan pergi bersama Changmin yang sedang menyeringai kecil.

.

.

 **ARES**

Istana Ares malam ini terasa sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya, aura mencekam dan menegangkan seperti menyelimuti tempat yang dipenuhi kemewahan ini karena kehadiran sosok sang kaisar yang terlihat begitu dingin. Penguasa Apollo itu datang bersama Pangeran Jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukannya dan juga dengan sejumlah pengawal pribadinya yang sekarang menjaga setiap sudut istana Ares dengan ketat.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, sang kaisar sepertinya sedang menahan amarah itu langsung membawa Pangeran Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit pucat menuju ke kamar pribadi _namja_ cantik itu setelah sebelumnya sang kaisar memberi perintah tegas pada dayang Kwon untuk segera menyiapkan beberapa jenis makan ringan dan juga air panas agar sang pangeran bisa membersihkan diri.

"Tenanglah, _Jeonha_. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya masih sedikit terkejut."seru Jaejoong dengan nada kesal dan raut tidak suka yang tidak lagi disembunyikannya saat melihat bagaimana sang kaisar yang sudah melepaskan topeng dingin diwajah tampannya sekarang tampak khawatir dan terus memeluknya erat hingga dia mulai merasa sesak.

Sepasang mata gelap Yunho langsung menatap tajam pada sosok ramping yang sekarang duduk dipangkuannya. Sore ini, nyawa _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya hampir saja melayang namun bukannya merasa takut, Jaejoong sekarang malah berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan yang memenuhi seluruh tubuh besar Yunho yang ingin sekali mengurung Jaejoong didalam Ares.

Sang kaisar Apollo tidak ingin seorang pun menyentuh apalagi mencoba untuk menyakiti pangeran cantik yang sekarang menjadi pusat kehidupannya ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap setenang ini, pangeran nakal? Apa kau tahu bagaimana takutnya aku saat melihat panah itu melesat dan hampir saja membunuhmu?"geram Yunho pelan sebelum mulai melabuhkan ciuman lembut dibibir merah Jaejoong yang terbuka untuk mendebatnya.

Dengan sama lembutnya Jaejoong membalas ciuman itu, menggigit dan menghisap pelan bibir atas dan bawah sang kaisar sebelum melesakkan lidahnya masuk dalam rongga hangat Penguasa Apollo yang sudah membuktikan cinta padanya berulang kali. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mengalung sempurna dileher kekar sang kaisar sementara desahan kecil akhirnya lolos dari belahan bibirnya saat _namja_ Jung itu melumat kasar bibirnya dengan cara yang selalu disukainya.

"Apa anda akan merasa lebih baik jika sekarang aku menangis ketakutan dan Yang Mulia harus berusaha keras untuk menghiburku?"tanyanya dengan nada menggoda saat Yunho melepaskan ciuman intim mereka walau tangan besar itu tetap memeluk erat pinggang ramping _namja_ cantik yang sedang tersenyum simpul padanya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah sang kaisar yang berubah membuat Jaejoong tergelak pelan dan kembali bertanya meski dia tahu pasti apa jawaban yang akan didengarnya. "Apa _jeonha_ lebih suka memiliki pendamping yang rapuh dan bodoh?"dengan nakal tangan Jaejoong mulai membuka simpul pada _hanbok_ yang dikenakan Kaisar Apollo itu.

Jemari lentik yang sedang menyusup kebalik pakaiannya dan mulai membelai lembut dadanya membuat Yunho harus menahan gairahnya yang perlahan tersulut. "Ck, tentu saja aku benci pendamping yang rapuh, apalagi bodoh! Jangan mencoba menggodaku sekarang, _nae sarang_. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Kembali sang kaisar mengecup ringan pipi pangeran nakalnya sementara tangannya dengan lembut menggenggam jemari lentik yang akan segera dihiasinya dengan cincin Permaisuri Apollo.

Diam-diam Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar pada bahu sang kaisar menyeringai puas saat mendengar jawaban tegas sang kaisar yang sekarang mengusap lembut rambutnya. Dalam 10 hari lagi, impian Jaejoong untuk memiliki kerajaan matahari ini akan tercapai dan dia juga tidak sabar lagi menunggu gelar Permaisuri Apollo tersemat didepan namanya.

Sekarang, hal terakhir yang harus dilakukannya adalah memastikan kedua Pangeran Jung tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan mengagalkan semua rencananya.

"Apa hari ini kau sudah minum obat dari tabib Hwang?"tanya sang kaisar yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topic aman karena aroma harum dari tubuh Jaejoong membangkitkan gairahnya sedangkan saat ini dia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu pada pangeran nakalnya yang terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dibencinya itu Jaejoong hanya mendengus kecil seraya melepaskan pelukan sang kaisar dan berjalan anggun kearah kaca setinggi badan disudut kamarnya. "Sampai kapan aku harus minum obat itu? Rasanya begitu mengerikan. Aku bahkan merasa mual begitu meminumnya!"keluhnya dengan nada tajam sambil mulai melepaskan sendiri hiasan di rambutnya hingga sekarang surai panjang segelap malam itu terurai indah.

"Sampai pangeran tercintaku ini sehat karena kau harus terlihat cantik dan mempesona di hari penobatanmu sebagai Permaisuri Jung."sahut sang kaisar yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong dan membantunya melepaskan hanbok hitam yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Kedua pasang mata tajam mereka bertemu dalam cermin sebelum senyum lebar penuh arti perlahan mulai terukir dibibir keduanya yang baru berbagi ciuman panas beberapa menit yang lalu. "Hari yang sudah tidak sabar kunanti, _Jeonha_."bisik Jaejoong bersamaan dengan lepasnya hanbok hitam yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Maukah anda mandi bersamaku, Yang Mulia Permaisuri Jung?"tanya sang kaisar sembari menyeringai nakal dengan tangan yang mulai membelai lembut bagian selatan sosok cantik yang dicintainya. "Aku akan membersihkan seluruh tubuh indahmu _, nae sarang_..."bisik sang kaisar pelan sementara seringai dibibirnya sudah berubah menjadi gelak tawa rendah saat dilihatnya rona merah sekarang memenuhi pipi pangeran nakalnya yang tersipu malu.

Sepasang mata gelap sang kaisar seperti dipenuhi api saat menelusuri tubuh polos nan indah yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Yunho dengan lembut kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong sedangkan bibir dan lidahnya sudah sibuk berkeliaran dileher jenjang yang seolah mengundangnya untuk sedikit mencicipi kulit sepucat pualam itu.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya namun perasaan berdebar yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang dengan gairah panas itu tidak pernah berubah. Sentuhan jemari besar itu ditubuhnya, jilatan lidah basah itu dilehernya serta juga gigitan-gigitan nakal itu selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong yang sekarang memeluk erat sang kaisar merasa perutnya seperti dipenuhi kepak sayap ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Anda yakin hanya mandi _, Jeonha_? Atau..."gumamnya sambil tersenyum nakal diantara desahan dan erangan lirih yang lolos dari mulutnya karena lidah panas sang kaisar yang sudah berada didadanya.

.

.

 **ARTHEMIS**

TAP TAP TAP

Nafas Junsu mulai terasa memburu dan kakinya bahkan hampir mati rasa karena dia berlari dari gerbang istana menuju pavilliun milik sang _daegun_ yang terletak dibagian utara istana utama Arthemis. Derap langkah kaki _namja_ yang berlari disampingnya sambil sesekali menggerutu bahkan dihiraukan Junsu yang sedang merasa takut hingga keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

BRAKKK...

Tanpa peduli pada formalitas sekaligus mengabaikan tatapan bingung para pengawal yang sedang berjaga, Junsu membuka pintu utama pavilliun itu dan langsung menuju kamar utama yang ditempati sang _daegun_. Langkah Junsu berhenti tepat didepan pintu, untuk sesaat dia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sambil mendelik tajam pada Park Yoochun yang sedang memberi perintah agar semua pengawal dan dayang keluar untuk sementara.

"Dasar bodoh!"cela Junsu sebelum mulai mengetuk pintu kamar dan menunggu.

"Masuklah!"

Begitu mendengar perintah itu, Junsu langsung membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk diikuti Yoochun yang terlihat menghapus selapis keringat di keningnya. Melihat ekspresi dingin diwajah tampan sang _daegun_ yang sedang mengikat simpul di hanboknya membuat jantung Junsu kembali berdegub kencang karena dia yakin sekali berita yang dibawanya ini akan memperburuk suasana hati sepupunya.

"Cho Kyuhyun mengirimkan surat."beritahu Junsu singkat pada sang _daegun_ yang sedang berjalan menuju meja kerja kecil yang ada disudut kamarnya.

Rasa cemas dan setitik ketakutan begitu saja memenuhi hati Kim Jin Hyuk saat melihat sorot mata Junsu yang seperti menyimpan rahasia. Sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi pada Jaejoong hingga pengawal pribadi adiknya itu merasa perlu untuk mengirimkan surat. Ditambah dengan kedatangan Junsu ditengah malam bersama Park Yoochun yang terlihat begitu gelisah semakin menguatkan kecurigaan Jin Hyuk.

"Surat itu pasti sangat penting hingga kalian datang menemuiku ditengah malam."gumam Jin Hyuk dengan suara tenang seraya memasang ekspresi datar yang menjadi andalannya.

Seburuk apapun situasinya, Junsu tahu jika sang _daegun_ akan selalu mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, dia mulai bicara dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin seraya berusaha membuang rasa takut dihatinya. "Ada yang berusaha membunuh Jaejoongie dengan racun. Sekarang Apollo kacau balau karena sang kaisar mengamuk dan menghukum mati semua orang yang terlibat dalam konspirasi itu."mata Junsu tidak beralih sedikit pun dari wajah tampan sang _daegun_ yang sekarang terlihat mengeras.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku sekarang? Apa Jaejoongie baik-baik saja?"suara berat Jin Hyuk terdengar setajam belati dan aura mencekam perlahan menyelimuti kamar luas itu. "Jawab aku dan jangan diam saja, Kim Junsu!"bentaknya kasar dengan suara tertahan dan mata yang sudah berkilat penuh amarah.

Melihat kemarahan yang seperti menyelimuti seluruh tubuh besar sepupunya itu, Yoochun melangkah maju dan meremas ringan bahu sang _daegun_ yang ternyata terasa begitu tegang. "Tabib berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa, Jaejoong tapi..."suara Yoochun terhenti saat Junsu menyela ucapan dengan suara datar yang terdengar begitu dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Ya, Jaejoong sekarang baik-baik saja namun Kaisar Jung menghukum mati Putri Kim Jin Hee yang terbukti sudah terlibat dalam konspirasi itu. Bukan hanya itu, sang permaisuri juga dijatuhi hukuman mati dan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat Kaisar Jung akan menobatkan Jaejoong sebagai Permaisuri Apollo yang baru."tanpa bisa ditahannya Junsu menyeringai kecil setelah mengatakan semua isi surat Cho Kyuhyun pada sang _daegun_.

Ketakutan yang tadi sempat memenuhi hati Jin Hyukkarena mendengar adik kesayangannya berada dalam bahaya sekarang menghilang dan berganti dengan perasaan puas dan seringai kecil. "Itu berita yang sangat bagus, Junsu."gumamnya singkat meski dalam hati Jin Hyuk sudah tertawa penuh kemenangan karena Byun pertama sudah berhasil disingkirkan oleh adiknya yang sekarang pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu di Apollo.

"Jin Hee dihukum mati dan kalian tidak merasa sedih? Sedikit rasa simpati mungkin?"mata Yoochun mengerjap tidak percaya saat dirinya malah menangkap seringai tipis diwajah kedua sepupunya yang terlihat begitu acuh dengan berita yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan dan bisa membawa dampak buruk pada hubungan Apollo dan Arthemis.

"Dia itu adikmu, Jin Hyuk!"protes Yoochun lagi dengan suara keras.

Sang _daegun_ tertawa kecil seraya mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar protes dari sepupunya yang juga merupakan jenderal perang Arthemis itu. "Jadi, aku harus menangis dan berduka untuknya? Kau sudah gila, Pangeran Park?"sindirnya tajam dengan raut wajah yang dalam sekejab berubah bengis.

Sepasang mata sang _daegun_ sekarang berkilat penuh dendam,"Tidak kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Junsu tadi, Yoochun _-ssi_? Putri Permaisuri Byun yang terkutuk itu sudah berusaha untuk membunuh adikku! Jadi, dia memang pantas mati!"desisnya dengan seringai menakutkan.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa..."erang Yoochun pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya, perebutan kekuasaan di Arthemis tampaknya perlahan mulai menghilangkan hampir semua sifat baik dalam diri para sepupunya.

Melihat ekspresi frustasi diwajah Yoochun membuat Junsu tergelak kecil sedangkan sang _daegun_ hanya tersenyum sinis. "Sebaiknya kau memang diam, Park! Bukankah lebih bagus jika Jin Hee mati? Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang menghalangi langkah Jaejoong lagi untuk menguasai Apollo! Itu akan menjadi keuntungan besar saat sepupu kita dinobatkan sebagai Raja Arthemis yang baru!"seru Junsu yang sepertinya sudah melupakan ketakutannya.

" _Kalian sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, sepupu..."_ sesal Yoochun dalam hati walau dia tahu, tidak ada yang akan bisa menghentikan sang _daegun_ dan semua rencanannya untuk menyingkirkan keluarga Byun dari Arthemis.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Junsu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yoochun yang meski dengan wajah masam akhirnya mengangguk singkat. Puas dengan apa yang dilihat membuat Junsu berbalik dan kembali bicara dengan sang _daegun_ yang sepertinya sedang berpikir langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil sekarang karena suka atau tidak, kematian Jin Hee itu pasti akan berpengaruh pada hubungan kedua kerajaan.

"Saat ini, menurutku yang harus anda lakukan adalah menemui sang raja dan mengatakan semuanya sebelum utusan resmi dari Apollo datang!"saran Junsu seraya menatap penuh arti pada sang _daegun_ yang menyeringai tipis.

.

.

 **APOLLO - ATHENA PALACE**

"Apa kedua putraku terluka? Kau sudah memastikannya sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Arthemis itu? Apa sang kaisar sudah memastikan semua pengkhianat itu mati?"

Xi Luhan mendesah frustasi dalam hati. Seperti biasanya, sang ibusuri tidak pernah bertanya tentang keselamatan sang kaisar karena yang terpenting dalam hidup Jung Heechul memang hanya kedua putra kembarnya yang pasti akan dihukum berat jika sampai sang kaisar tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan kedua pangeran kembar yang licik itu pada Pangeran Jaejoong.

"Kedua Pangeran Jung baik-baik saja. Pangeran Changmin yang berhasil menemukan pembunuh gelap itu. Pangeran Jaejoong juga tidak terluka, hanya sedikit terkejut sedangkan sang kaisar sudah memerintahkan kepala pengawalnya untuk menghabisi Dayang Rong dan juga semua keluarganya."

Jung Heechul tersenyum senang mendengar semua laporan Luhan yang sepertinya tidak menyukai reaksinya yang tidak menanyakan apapun tentang sang kaisar. Sebenarnya Heechul tidak peduli dengan sikap pelayan kepercayaannya itu, selama kedua putra kembarnya baik-baik saja maka bagi Heechul semua masalah akan dengan mudah diselesaikan. Sang kaisar boleh saja memiliki Pangeran Arthemis itu, selama Apollo nanti tetap berada dibawah kekuasaan salah satu putranya!

"Bagus sekali. Memang itu yang seharusnya dilakukan sang kaisar. Tidak boleh ada pemberontak yang dibiarkan hidup!"ujar sang _hwangtaehu_ Jung tanpa menanyakan apapun lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yang Mulia, orang yang anda tunggu sudah datang."

Dahi Luhan sedikit mengeryit saat mendengar pemberitahuan dayang tua yang baru saja masuk bersama seseorang yang sedang membungkuk hormat pada sang ibusuri. Luhan mengenali dayang tua ini sebagai orang yang selalu melakukan semua pekerjaan kotar untuk sang _hwangtaehu_.

Keryit bingung didahi Luhan sekarang berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat dia mengenali siapa sosok dibalik jubah hitam yang baru saja memberi hormat formal pada sang _hwangtaehu_ yang memberi isyarat pada _namja_ tampan berwajah sepucat mayat itu untuk segera bicara. Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang, dia merasa sesuatu yang besar sedang direncanakan _hwangtaehu_ Jung dan semua itu pasti berhubungan dengan kedua pangeran kembar Jung yang seharusnya dihentikan.

"Apa yang kau dapat, Panglima Oh? Kuharap itu sesuatu yang penting dan bisa membantu semua rencanaku!"

Ya, Oh Sehun adalah mata-mata yang ditugaskan langsung oleh sang _hwangtaehu_ untuk mengawasi dan memastikan keselamatan kedua Pangeran Jung yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun, yang tidak diketahui Luhan adalah ternyata _hwangtaehu_ juga memerintahkan _namja_ berwajah datar itu untuk mengawasi sang kaisar.

Luhan tahu pasti kalau sang ibusuri bisa melakukan apa saja demi kedua putra mendiang saudarinya, namun kali ini Luhan merasa _hwangtaehu_ Jung sudah melangkah terlalu jauh.

"Menteri Go sedang mengumpulkan para sekutunya untuk mendesak sang kaisar mengubah keputusannya yang ingin mengangkat Pangeran Jaejoong sebagai Permaisuri Jung yang baru."suara Sehun terdengar begitu datar tanpa emosi.

Melihat sang ibusuri hanya diam dan menatapnya tajam membuat Sehun menghela nafas kecil sebelum kembali mengatakan semua yang diketahuinya. "Pelayan yang menjadi mata-mata kita di keluarga Go mengatakan jika menteri itu berencana untuk melakukan pemberontakan jika Kaisar Jung tidak mengangkat Selir Go sebagai Permaisuri Jung."

Jari-jari _hwangtaehu_ Jung mengenggam erat cangkir teh-nya. Laporan rahasia yang baru disampaikan Oh Sehun memberinya sebuah ide yang pastinya akan menguntungkan bagi kedua putra kesayangannya. Heechul akan menekan sang kaisar yang pasti akan menuruti semua keinginannya demi mendapatkan restunya di hari penobatan Pangeran Arthemis sebagai Permaisuri Jung 10 hari lagi.

"Habisi Menteri Go secepatnya. Lakukan itu saat dia sedang berpatroli untuk memeriksa perbatasan utara 2 hari lagi! Buat seolah itu dilakukan oleh mata-mata kerajaan lain. Cari tahu juga siapa saja yang bersekutu padanya, tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi kedua putra untuk menguasai perbatasan barat dan utara sekarang!"

Sejak Menteri Lee dihukum mati, Sehun tahu pada akhirnya _hwangtaehu_ Jung akan memanggilnya dan memberikan perintah kejam ini. Saat ini keberadaan Menteri Go memang tidak berguna lagi bagi Apollo yang sudah memiliki menteri-menteri lain yang akan setia pada sang kaisar atau pun pada sang _hwangtaehu_. Satu-satu persatu bibit pemberontakan itu dimusnahkan sebelum sempat bersemi dan menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Akan segera hamba lakukan, Yang Mulia!"sahutnya Sehun tegas tanpa ragu atau mempertanyakan perintah dingin itu.

"Pastikan juga semua dayang dan pengawal yang pernah melayani Permaisuri Lee dibunuh! Tidak boleh ada yang tersisa! Panggil juga Daesung kembali, aku ingin dia menghabisi Pengawal Choi sebelum _namja_ itu membuka mulutnya tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan kedua putraku pada sang kaisar!"perintah Heechul lagi tanpa peduli pada suara terkesiap Sehun yang mungkin tidak percaya pada perintah kejamnya yang ini.

Jung Heechul hanya harus memastikan tidak akan ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya Ming Zi dibunuh bukan karena perintah Permaisuri Lee namun karena perintahnya. Dia tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan salah satu dari kedua putra kembar yang sudah dibesarkannya dengan penuh kasih itu jatuh cinta pada seorang dayang rendahan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar saat mendengar sendiri semua perintah kejam _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang sudah merawatnya sejak dia kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Pertentangan terjadi dalam diri Luhan, apa sekarang dia harus memilih antara kesetiaannya pada sang ibusuri atau persahabatannya dengan Choi Seung Hun yang mengajarinya ilmu bela diri?

.

.

 **ARES**

"Kau marah padaku, _Jeonha_?"

Mendengar suara lembut yang diikuti dengan pelukan erat dipinggangnya itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian sang kaisar dari secarik kertas yang baru saja diberikan salah satu pengawal pribadinya. Awalnya Yunho memang sedikit marah namun perasaan itu tidaklah terlalu penting karena dia tahu Jaejoong pasti punya alasan kuat kenapa sampai melakukan hal ini tanpa memberitahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku lebih dulu, Joongie? Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kutakutkan sekarang?"tanyanya pelan seraya berbalik dan mendekap erat tubuh _namja_ cantik yang malam ini terlihat begitu mempesona dengan rambut panjang terurai dan wajah polos tanpa riasan.

Melihat gelengan kepala Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho yang sedang merasa gelisah menjadi tertawa kecil dan mencium sekilas bibir merah yang sedang mengerucut lucu itu. "Aku takut memikirkan jika _hyung_ -mu yang menyebalkan itu datang dan membawamu pergi. Aku mungkin akan mati jika sampai kehilanganmu, pangeran nakalku."bisik Yunho dengan suara parau sementara tangannya memainkan rambut hitam legam Jaejoong yang sangat disukainya.

Sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong melebar saat mendengar pengakuan itu. Tidak sekalipun dia berpikir jika Kaisar Jung yang selalu bersikap arogan dan dingin ini akan merasa takut pada sesuatu. Ini aneh namun juga sangat manis hingga Jaejoong refleks tersenyum lebar dan memeluk manja tubuh besar yang selalu menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan dan cinta.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Yunnie- _ya_. Bukankah dalam beberapa hari ini kau akan menobatkanku sebagai Permaisuri Jung? Jadi, pada saat sang _daegun_ tiba di Apollo, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya."janjinya tegas sebelum berjinjit untuk memangut lembut bibir sang kaisar yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi selangkah pun dari hidupku, Jung Jaejoong. Kau milikku dan selalu akan menjadi milikku sampai maut memisahkan kita!"tegas Yunho seraya terus melabuhkan ciuman-ciuman kecil diwajah cantik belahan jiwanya.

Mata Penguasa Apollo yang berkilat penuh tekad itu membuat Jaejoong mendengus kecil sebelum tersenyum lebar. Walau sering mendengar kalimat arogan itu tapi hatinya tetap terasa menghangat. " _Saranghae, Jeonha_. Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi selangkah pun dari hidupmu. Kau juga milikku dan aku tidak akan ragu membunuh semua orang yang berusaha merebutmu dariku!"seulas senyum nakal terukir dibibir merah Jaejoong saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar sedikit menakutkan itu.

" _Nado saranghae, nae sarang_. Ingat janjimu itu. Selamanya kau harus tetap bersamaku dan sebagai gantinya, kau boleh melakukan apa saja."dengan lembut Yunho mengendong tubuh ramping itu dan mulai berjalan ke ranjang besar yang masih sedikit berantakan karena percintaan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dalam pelukan lembut sang kaisar, Jaejoong yang sudah mulai mengantuk tersenyum senang. "Katakan padaku, _chagiya._ Kenapa kau meminta pengawal Cho melakukan itu? Kau tentu tahu kedua adikku itu sangat licik, bukan?"pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong sadar dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _namja_ yang mengisi seluruh hatinya ini.

"Karena hanya dengan cara itu aku mungkin punya kesempatan untuk menaklukkan salah satu adikmu yang licik. Jika Pangeran Changmin takluk maka aku yakin sekali Pangeran Chansung tidak akan menjadi masalah besar lagi."

Sang kaisar tersenyum tipis saat mendengar alasan Jaejoong yang sedikit berbahaya. "Ckck, pangeran nakalku ini ternyata juga tidak kalah licik dari kedua adikku!"pujinya sembari memangut lembut bibir merah Jaejoong yang terlihat basah. "Tapi, ingat mereka akan selalu menjadi masalah selama _hwangtaehu_ berada di pihak keduanya. Jadi, jangan berharap terlalu banyak dari Cho Kyuhyun..."gumam Yunho seraya melepaskan hanbok tipis yang menutupi tubuh indah calon permaisurinya.

"Jika Kyuhyun sampai gagal, maka aku akan mengirimnya kembali ke Arthemis dan mungkin Kim Junsu, sepupuku yang sekarang menjadi pengawal sang _daegun_ yang akan datang untuk menggantikannya."

.

.

 **HADES**

KRIEEETT... TAP TAP TAP

Dengan mata memicing tajam dan tangan yang menggenggam erat gagang pedangnya, Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan masuk dalam sebuah pavilliun kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari Hades. Dalam hati Kyuhyun memaki nasib sialnya yang harus menjadi salah satu pion pangeran yang dijaganya. Jika saja dia tidak sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, maka dia tidak akan pernah sudI untuk datang dan menuruti ancaman dari Pangeran Jung yang licik dan manipulatif itu.

Sambil menatap waspada ke seluruh ruangan berpenerangan minim itu, ingatan Kyuhyun melayang kembali pada kejadian di gazebo Ares beberapa hari yang lalu disaat Jung Changmin memberinya sebotol obat untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran Jaejoong dan sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun harus memenuhi beberapa persyaratan pangeran licik yang seharusnya dimasukkan ke Tartarus itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Cho Kyuhyun. Lama sekali!"

Suara yang seperti berbalut madu hangat itu begitu mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang langsung berbalik ke sebelah kiri ruangan. Sepasang matanya melebar saat melihat sosok jangkung Pangeran Jung Changmin yang sedang duduk nyaman dengan kedua kaki yang terangkat disebuah meja kecil sedangkan tangan pangeran licik itu memegang secawan arak.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat seringai mengancam dibibir tipis pangeran yang sangat dibencinya itu. "Untuk apa kau memintaku kesini? Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanyanya langsung walau dalam hati, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan Jung Changmin darinya.

Kyuhyun juga sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sopan santun dan sikap formalnya jika bicara dengan pangeran licik yang sudah mengunakan nyawa Pangeran Jaejoong dalam permainan berbahayanya. Yang diinginkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah menghujamkan pedang ditangannya pada leher Pangeran Changmin yang sedang berjalan dengan gaya arogan kearahnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau tanya untuk apa? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kyunnie!"sergah Changmin dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang malam ini hanya mengenakan hanbok sederhana dan bukan seragamnya.

Walau menurut Chansung apa yang dilakukannya ini bodoh, namun Changmin tidak peduli. Untuk sekali saja dalam hidupnya, dia ingin menikmati kebebasannya. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu, bukan?"bisik Changmin dengan senyum penuh arti sementara tangan sudah terulur untuk menyentuh sedikit pipi pucat Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata lebih halus daripada yang dibayangkannya.

Sentuhan jemari panjang itu dipipinya untuk sesaat membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum kesadaran kembali menghampirinya. Dengan kasar ditepisnya tangan kurang ajar pangeran licik yang sedang berusaha mengambil keuntungan darinya. "Tapi aku tidak mau dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!"Kyuhyun berdesis tajam seraya menghunuskan pedangnya.

Changmin hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar penolakan langsung yang terkesan sangat berani dan kurang ajar itu. Pengawal Pangeran Jaejoong ini ternyata selain berwajah manis, juga sangat menarik. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah bersuara keras apalagi sampai berani memberi peringatan pada setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Changmin maupun kembarannya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menolaknya!"gumamnya dengan nada berbahaya sebelum tiba-tiba saja meloncat ke depan, memukul kuat tangan Kyuhyun hingga pedang itu terjatuh dan langsung menyergap cepat tubuh _namja_ bermarga Cho itu hingga menabrak dinding dengan kuat.

Tanpa peduli pada perlawanan kasar _namja_ berwajah manis yang sedang berusaha menendangnya, tangan kiri Changmin langsung menarik kuat kepala Kyuhyun, memastikannya tidak bisa bergerak sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung kasar karena Kyuhyun terus saja memberontak untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang semakin dalam.

Dalam hati Changmin menyeringai puas karena ternyata apa yang selama ini dibayangkannya tidak salah, bibir tajam Cho Kyuhyun yang beberapa kali memakinya itu memang terasa manis dan panas.

" _Akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku malam ini apapun caranya, Cho Kyuhyun..."_ batin Changmin dalam hati seraya menggigit kuat bibir Kyuhyun agar belahan bibir merah yang masih terkatup rapat itu terbuka hingga lidahnya bisa masuk dan mulai menjelejahi rongga hangat yang sudah membuatnya begitu penasaran selama 1 minggu terakhir ini.

Serbuan yang tak terduga itu benar-benar mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang refleks berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Pangeran Changmin padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan kegilaan ini walau dia tahu pasti hanya dengan jalan inilah dia bisa membantu rencana Jaejoong untuk menaklukan kedua pangeran licik yang selalu saja menghalangi semua langkah yang mereka ambil.

Kepala Kyuhyun mulai terasa melayang karena rasa panas dari bibir Jung Changmin yang sedang melumat kasar bibirnya. Sesekali _namja_ Jung itu juga mengisap dan menggigit kuat bibir Kyuhyun yang masih terkatup rapat. Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdebar kencang antara rasa takut dan juga gairah yang mulai membakar tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mau melakukan ini, dia belum siap dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap namun bibir sepanas api pangeran terkutuk yang sedang memeluknya kuat ini membuatnya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

" _Jangan menyerah langsung padanya, Kyu! Lawan terus dia! Buat Jung Changmin merasa semakin penasaran padamu...Pastikan dia yang akhirnya akan tunduk dan menyerah padamu. Gunakan semua akalmu itu! Bagaimana pun caranya, salah satu dari Pangeran Hades itu harus berpihak pada kita!"_

Setiap kalimat tajam Pangeran Jaejoong seperti cambuk yang membangkitkan kembali kesadaran Kyuhyun yang langsung melayangkan tangannya pada perut Jung Changmin tepat saat pangeran licik itu berusaha membuka _hanbok_ yang dikenakannya. "Lepaskan aku, pangeran mesum! Berani sekali kau menciumku! Apa semua _namja_ di kerajaan ini sudah gila? Kau lupa jika aku ini _namja_?"murka Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam dan nafas tersengal.

"Berani sekali kau! Akan kutunjukkan padamu siapa Jung Changmin sebenarnya!"

Tanpa peduli pada makian kasar yang keluar dari bibir yang baru saja mencumbunya, Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan tendangan kuat salah satu kaki Changmin walau dia harus terkejut karena bukannya terjatuh, Pangeran Jung itu malah kembali melompat kearahnya dan langsung menyambar kuat lengan Kyuhyun hingga tubuh mereka sekarang kembali menyatu tanpa jarak.

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun gematar tanpa bisa ditahannya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Jung Changmin diwajahnya. Sepertinya saran Pangeran Jaejoong agar Kyuhyun terus melawan sekarang malah menjadi boomerang.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan _namja_."desis Changmin dengan seringai berbahaya sebelum kembali melumat kuat bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah sedikit membengkak karena ciuman kasarnya tadi.

Rasa manis itu tidak berubah dan gairah Changmin sekarang benar-benar sudah bangkit karena perlawanan keras dari Kyuhyun membuatnya dapat merasakan jika pengawal Pangeran Kim ini juga mulai terpengaruh. Pipi pucat yang memerah dan mata yang berubah sayu itu adalah salah satu buktinya selain bagian selatan Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang saat disentuhnya.

"Bibirmu terasa semanis madu, Kyu dan bagian selatanmu sudah menggeras. Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkannya di ranjang?"usai mengatakan itu, tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang terkejut, Changmin langsung mengendong tubuh ramping itu diatas bahunya dan melangkah cepat menuju satu-satunya kamar di pavilliun kecil itu.

Insting Kyuhyun mengatakan dia akan berada dalam masalah besar. "Dasar iblis terkutuk! Lepaskan aku sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu! Kau pikir aku takut hanya karena kau adalah seorang pangeran? Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku!"sambil terus berteriak garang, Kyuhyun meninju kuat punggung kekar Jung Changmin yang sepertinya tidak peduli pada semua perlawanannya.

Semakin Kyuhyun marah dan terus mengecamnya, Changmin merasa dirinya semakin bergairah. Harus diakuinya, dia suka melihat ekspresi marah diwajah manis Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang digendongnya ini. Changmin sudah bosan dan muak dengan semua sikap patuh dan penuh kepalsuan para _yeoja_ penghibur yang selama ini memuaskan nafsunya. Dia ingin sesuatu yang liar dan berbeda.

"Mungkin aku atau sang kaisar lupa mengatakan pada pangeranmu yang licik itu jika aku ini adalah salah satu ahli bela diri terbaik Apollo selain saudaraku! Jadi, percuma saja kau terus melawanku!"dengan mata yang berkilat penuh nafsu, Changmin menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang besar berselimut sutra.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Hampir 2 bulan ditelantarin, sorry banget ya untuk readers yang mungkin masih nungguin. Gw gak akan memberi banyak alasan kenapa ini telat banget di update, yang penting sekarang uda di up ^^

So, untuk yang masih mengikuti AA, give me your feedback karena gw merasa author YJ semakin berkurang saja sekarang di FFN.


	44. Chapter 43 - POWER STRUGGLE

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIAT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ MENGAMBIL STORYLINE / SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 43**

 **ARTHEMIS**

"Katakan jika semua ini tidak benar, _Daegun_ Kim..."

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kim Jin Hyuk dengan mudah bisa melihat semua perubahan ekspresi sang raja yang baru saja membaca surat singkat yang dikirimkan Cho Kyuhyun. Saran Junsu agar mereka segera memberitahu sang raja tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di Apollo sepertinya memang sangat tepat. Jadi, sekarang yang harus dilakukan Jin Hyuk hanyalah memanipulasi situasi ini demi kepentingan dan keuntungannya.

"Aku juga sungguh berharap jika semua ini tidak benar, Yang Mulia."dengan mudah sang _daegun_ memasang ekspresi sedih dan penuh simpati diwajahnya. "Tapi, kita semua mengenal Cho Kyuhyun dengan baik. Dia adalah pengawal pribadi Pangeran Jaejoong yang sudah bersumpah akan memastikan keselamatan sang pangeran."seru Jin Hyuk seraya berusaha menyembunyikan kilau dingin dalam matanya.

Bertahun-tahun menduduki posisi sebagai Raja Arthemis membuat Kim Hyun Joong dengan mudah bisa membaca ambisi yang berusaha disembunyikan putra mahkotanya. Dia sungguh merasa sedih dan tidak rela saat tahu jika putrinya dihukum mati karena tuduhan berusaha membunuh putra bungsunya. Bagaimana bisa tragedy saling menjatuhkan ini terjadi di Arthemis yang selalu damai? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan putra mahkotanya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Arthemis setelah sang _daegun_ dinobatkan sebagai raja baru untuk menggantikannya?

"Bagaimana bisa dia menghukum Putri Kim tanpa memberitahu kita dulu? Apa hak-nya melakukan tindakan sekejam itu?"murka Raja Kim seraya mengabaikan dulu kegelisahan yang menyelimuti hatinya tentang masa depan kerajaannya.

Meski sedang merasa sangat sedih dan menyesali nasib buruk yang menimpa putrinya, namun pada kenyataannya Jin Hee memang sudah meninggal dan sekarang sang raja harus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada putra bungsunya yang masih harus tinggal selama 3 tahun di Apollo bersama Kaisar Jung yang kejam dan tidak punya belas kasihan itu.

"Kaisar Jung hanya menjalankan hukum Apollo."gumam Sang _daegun_ dengan suara datar sambil pura-pura menghela nafas sedih. "Dan mungkin Yang Mulia lupa tapi saat ini kita memang tidak punya hak apapun atas Putri Kim lagi karena dia sudah menjadi salah satu selir Kaisar Apollo."sang _daegun_ dengan tenang membalas tatapan sang raja padanya.

Namun sayang, tatapan tajam dan penuh curiga sang raja itu tidak berhasil mengentarkan hati sang _daegun_ yang hanya memasang ekspresi sendu seolah ikut bersimpati pada nasib putri Permaisuri Byun yang sudah dihukum mati itu. Walau dalam hati, sang _daegun_ sebenarnya sudah menyeringai puas dan tidak sabar lagi menunggu reaksi sang permaisuri jika tahu putri kesayangannya itu sudah menjadi mayat!

Seumur hidupnya Kim Jin Hyuk memang sudah menunggu tibanya hari dimana dia bisa menghabisi semua keluarga Byun hingga tak bersisa. Jika ada yang mau disalahkan karena obsesi kejamnya ini, maka salahkan saja sang raja yang sudah membawa Selir Byun yang terkutuk itu masuk ke dalam istana yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan ibundanya dan Jaejoong mati karena diracun.

"Tapi, tidak seharusnya kaisar kejam itu membunuh saudarimu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Pangeran Jaejoong disana? Dia sendirian dan hanya ditemani beberapa dayang dan pengawal!"raung Raja Kim yang sedang murka dengan rahang mengetat seraya memukul kuat mejanya. Putrinya telah mati dengan mengenaskan dan dia tidak mau hal yang sama menimpa putra bungsunya juga.

"Yang Mulia, anda lupa perjanjian damai kita dengan Apollo?"mata gelap sang _daegun_ menatap dingin pada wajah Raja Kim yang sudah memerah. "Anda juga tidak perlu khawatir, Kaisar Jung sudah memberikan sumpahnya jika dia akan melindungi Pangeran Jaejoong dan hukuman mati bagi semua orang yang terlibat konspirasi itu adalah buktinya!"sergah sang _daegun_ dengan ekspresi yang juga sudah menggeras.

Dalam sudut hati terdalamnya, Raja Kim sudah menduga sejak awal jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara Kaisar Apollo yang kejam itu dengan putra bungsunya yang punya wajah secantik malaikat dan sekarang secara tak langsung pewarisnya sudah membenarkan dugaannya itu secara tersirat.

"Sekarang juga pergi ke Apollo dan bawa Pangeran Jaejoong kembali ke Arthemis secepatnya."titah Raja Kim yang tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. "Jika kaisar kejam itu ingin perang, maka kita akan meladeninya. Kita akan berperang sampai titik darah penghabisan!"tambahnya lagi dengan penuh emosi seraya mengabaikan akal sehatnya yang berteriak jika perang sampai terjadi, maka Arthemis tidak akan menang!

Tangan sang _daegun_ terkepal erat saat mendengar perintah tidak masuk akal Raja Kim yang penuh emosi. Dia harus bisa mengendalikan situasi ini. Perang antara Apollo dan Arthemis tidak boleh sampai terjadi karena Jin Hyuk yakin sekali tak lama lagi pasti Jaejoong akan berhasil menguasai kerajaan matahari itu. Jika adiknya sudah menjadi Permaisuri Jung, maka ambisinya untuk menguasai beberapa kerajaan kecil disekitar Arthemis bisa segera terwujud.

"Mungkin Yang Mulia sudah lupa tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap Putri Jin Hee sebagai saudariku. Satu-satunya saudaraku kandungku hanya Pangeran Jaejoong."kali ini bahkan tidak ada lagi nada simpati dalam suara sang _daegun_ yang sedang menyeringai penuh arti.

 _Cukup sudah semua sandiwara sedih yang membosankan ini,_ _lagipula dalam 3 hari Arthemis akan milikku seutuhnya dan sang raja tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi_ , batin sang _daegun_ yang sudah tersenyum puas dalam hati _._

"Hukuman mati itu memang pantas diterima Putri Kim karena dia terlibat dalam konspirasi untuk membunuh Pangeran Jaejoong. Jika aku yang berada disana, mungkin aku akan menghukum Putri Kim dengan tanganku sendiri!"Tatapan mata Jin Hyuk juga sudah berubah keras saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Raja Kim terhenyak tidak percaya.

"Kau sedang mencoba untuk menentangku, _Daegun_ Kim?"herdik sang raja dengan nada rendah mengancam. "Suka atau tidak, Putri Kim adalah saudarimu dan kita harus membalas kematiannya!"raung penguasa Arthemis itu lagi sambil berdesis marah karena entah mengapa dia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dibalik kematian putrinya.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari ekspresi sang raja yang semakin marah dan terlihat sangat mencurigainya, sang _daegun_ kembali bicara dengan tenang. "Tentu saja aku tidak sedang mencoba menentang anda, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kebenaran."seru sang _daegun_ dengan diplomatis. "Dan, bukankah anda sendiri yang selalu mengajarkan pada kami semua jika setiap kesalahan harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal?"lanjutnya lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik yang membuat Raja Kim terduduk dengan wajah pias.

"Jangan bilang jika Jaejoong..."suara pelan nan ragu sang raja menghilang begitu saja saat dia melihat kilau kejam dalam sepasang mata putra mahkotanya.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan perang sampai terjadi! Arthemis milikku tidak boleh sampai hancur hanya karena kematian seseorang yang sudah berencana untuk membunuh adikku dengan keji!"sela sang _daegun_ dengan suara tegas dan sedingin es.

Sepasang mata Raja Kim perlahan mulai dipenuhi api kebencian saat mendengar setiap kalimat bersayap yang keluar dari mulut pewarisnya. "Jadi, menurutmu tindakan Kaisar Jung yang menghukum mati saudarimu dengan kejam itu bukan suatu kesalahan dan Arthemis tidak perlu membalasnya?"raung sang raja lagi dengan penuh emosi.

Wajah tampan _daegun_ Kim tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat menjawab kemarahan sang raja yang sepertinya sangat kecewa pada sikap yang ditunjukkannya. "Jika kematian Putri Kim bisa mengantar adikku, Pangeran Jaejoong menjadi pendamping Penguasa di Apollo, maka aku sangat senang dia sudah mati. Lagipula Jaejoong tidak akan pernah aman selama putri Permaisuri Byun yang licik itu ada didekatnya!"serunya telak sambil mememerkan seringai tipis yang tanpa sadar membuat Raja Kim merasa menggigil.

"Kali ini kau sudah sangat melewati batasmu, _Daegun_ Kim. Dia itu saudarimu..."

Seolah tidak mendengar ucapan sang raja yang terdengar lelah, _Daegun_ Kim membungkuk hormat dan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruang kerja sang raja walau langkahnya terhenti saat diambang pintu. "Oh ya, kusarankan Yang Mulia segera memberitahu kabar duka itu pada Permaisuri Byun sebelum rombongan dari Apollo tiba. Mungkin saja permaisuri anda itu ingin menyiapkan upacara pemakaman yang layak."serunya sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa beban.

Kim Hyun Joong menghela nafas berat seraya mengusap wajahnya saat bayangan putra mahkotanya dan semua pengawal setia _namja_ muda itu sudah pergi dan sekarang hanya meninggalkan keheningan dalam istana pribadinya. "Seharusnya _appa_ tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkan apa yang sudah kulakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu."gumam sang raja pelan seraya menyesali semua keputusan bodoh yang diambilnya dulu.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

3 hari setelah peristiwa hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan pada Lee Saera dan kedua selir yang sudah mencoba membunuh Pangeran Kim, suasana Apollo kembali tenang walau bisik-bisik para penghuni istana dalam tentang sosok berwajah malaikat yang akan diangkat sebagai Permaisuru Jung yang baru terdengar disetiap sudut istana besar itu. Sebagian merasa senang dengan berita itu walau tidak dipungkiri ada juga yang merasa takut dan marah dengan keputusan sang kaisar yang dirasa tidak masuk akal itu.

" _Mengangkat seorang Pangeran muda dari sebuah kerajaan kecil menjadi Permaisuri Apollo? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan pewaris kerajaan matahari ini kelak? Apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang kaisar saat mengambil keputusan besar itu?"_ , itulah yang ada dalam benak setiap orang yang diam-diam menentang keputusan Kaisar Jung yang terlihat acuh menanggapi semua kasak kusuk itu.

Pagi ini setelah membereskan beberapa masalah pembagian wilayah bersama perdana menteri Kang untuk sejumlah menteri dan panglima yang baru diangkatnya, Yunho sedikit terkejut saat Kasim Im datang dan memberitahunya jika Yang Mulia Ibusuri ingin menemuinya. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukan sang _hwangtaehu_ yang selalu bersikap dingin jika tidak ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan pasti berhubungan dengan kedua pangeran kembar kesayangannya itu.

"Sepertinya apa yang diperkirakan Jenderal Ok akan segera terjadi."gumam Kang Dong Suk dengan suara pelan namun jelas terdengar oleh sang kaisar yang mengangguk kecil.

Sepasang mata dingin Yunho menatap tajam pada perdana menteri yang selalu mendukung semua keputusan yang diambilnya. "Pastikan saja kau sudah melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan, Perdana Menteri Kang. Kita harus selalu selangkah lebih dulu daripada sang _hwangtaehu_ dan kedua adik kembarku itu."titah sang kaisar sambil berbagi seringai kecil dengan salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Akan segera saya lakukan, Yang Mulia. Semua akan sesuai dengan rencana anda dan Pangeran Jaejoong tetap akan aman. Pengawal Choi juga sudah bersiaga."

Usai mengumamkan beberapa kalimat ambigu itu, sang perdana menteri itu segera memberi hormat sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kerja sang kaisar bertepatan dengan masuknya Sang _Hwangtaehu_ Jung bersama pelayan kepercayaannya. Saat ini mereka bukan lagi harus beradu siasat dengan orang-orang yang menentang atau berusaha merebut kekuasaan dari Kaisar Jung Yunho, tapi melawan kekuasaan besar dan tak terhingga milik seorang Jung Heechul yang akan melakukan segala hal licik demi kedudukan kedua putra kembarnya.

" _Mianhe, eomma tapi mulai saat ini aku akan memastikan semua berjalan adil. Apollo bukan hanya milik keluarga Kim namun juga keluarga Jung yang berusaha eomma singkirkan selama belasan tahun ini.",_ batin Yunho tegas walau ekspresi tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun saat mempersilakan sang ibusuri yang tersenyum lembut padanya untuk duduk.

"Sungguh sebuah kebahagiaan besar anda punya waktu untuk mengunjungiku, _mama_."sapa sang kaisar dengan nada sinis yang disembunyikan dengan baik dibalik seulas senyum tipis sambil memberi isyarat agar dayang yang berdiri didekatnya segera menuangkan secangkir teh untuk _hwangtaehu_ Jung yang sudah duduk dengan gaya anggun dihadapannya.

Dalam hati Jung Heechul berdecih lirih melihat sikap bahagia sang kaisar yang tidak akan bisa mengelabuhinya dengan sikap santun itu. "Setelah semua yang terjadi, ibunda pikir mungkin kita perlu bicara secara pribadi, _Jeonha_."mulainya dengan nada lembut karena melalui pertemuaan ini, Heechul harus bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang harus kita bicarakan, _mama_?"tanya Yunho sambil kembali mengukir senyum formal dibibirnya sedangkan matanya menatap tajam sang ibusuri yang sedang meneguk teh yang disuguhkan dayangnya. "Apa ini tentang penobatan Pangeran Jaejoong sebagai permaisuriku atau mungkin tentang kosongnya posisi jenderal di wilayah perbatasan karena aku baru saja menghukum mati Menteri Lee?"serang Yunho langsung dengan nada dingin karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan apa yang terjadi selama ini semakin merajarela.

Mendapat serangan telak itu dari putra kandungnya tidak membuat _Hwangtaehu_ Jung merasa terkejut atau tersinggung sedikit pun. Sebaliknya, _yeoja_ paro baya yang sudah melewati berbagai intrik busuk dalam istana itu malah tertawa kecil seraya meletakkan cangkir teh-nya dengan gerakan anggun seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja kita harus membicarakan tentang keduanya, _jeonha_."jawabnya santai seolah yang akan mereka perdebatkan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk Apollo. "Aku ingin anda menyerahkan wilayah perbatasan barat dan utara pada Pangeran Changmin dan Pangeran Chansung. Angkat mereka sebagai jenderal perang Apollo!" tanpa ragu _Hwangtaehu_ Jung mengungkapkan keinginan hatinya yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebuah perintah yang mutlak harus dituruti.

Semua ini sesuai dengan dugaan Yunho dan Taecyeon jika sejumlah kejadian didalam istana ini pasti sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan sang ibusuri yang selalu berambisi besar demi kedua putra kesayangannya itu. Hanya saja dengan licik dan sangat cerdik, ibundanya ini menggunakan kehadiran Pangeran Jaejoong yang juga sedang berusaha mendapatkan posisi di Apollo sebagai alibinya.

"Apa yang akan ibunda tawarkan sebagai balasannya?"tanya Yunho dengan nada datar yang terkesan tidak tertarik walau sebenarnya dia memang sudah menunggu penawaran dari sang ibunda sejak dia mengumumkan hari penobatan Jaejoong sebagai Permaisuri Apollo yang baru untuk mendampinginya _._

" _Sejak awal Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke istananya. Dia sudah tahu jika memang akan selalu ada harga yang harus dibayarnya demi keselamatan dah hidup nyaman pangeran cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu."_

Nada acuh dalam suara Yunho itu dengan mudah diabaikan Jung Heechul yang sekarang tersenyum penuh arti karena dia tahu pasti apa kelemahan putra sulungnya. "Tentu saja aku menawarkan restu dan janji setia untuk permaisuri pilihanmu. Juga dukungan penuh dari seluruh keluarga Kim di wilayah selatan dan timur untuk anda selama kedua Pangeran Jung tetap menduduki posisinya dalam pemerintahan!"senyum licik penuh arti sudah terukir dibibir _hwangtaehu_ saat memberikan penawaran yang pasti tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh sang kaisar demi pangeran muda yang dicintainya.

"Apa ibunda tidak merasa sudah terlalu memanjakan Pangeran Changmin dan Pangeran Chansung selama ini?"tanya Yunho setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Aku memang tidak memiliki saksi atau bukti, tapi aku juga yakin jika apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam istana ini sangat berhubungan dengan ulah kedua pangeran kesayangan ibunda itu!"lanjut Yunho yang sebisa mungkin menahan nada menuduh dalam suaranya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi dingin sang ibusuri walau Yunho bisa merasa jika ibunya itu sedang menahan amarah. "Apa maksud ucapan anda itu, _jeonha_? Anda menuduh kedua adik anda terlibat dalam kejadian dalam istana?"desis _hwangtaehu_ dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam yang seolah ingin membunuh sang kaisar yang duduk tenang dengan wajah arogannya.

"Kedua adik anda itu sudah melakukan semua kewajibannya. Mereka tidak pernah sekali pun menentang anda. Mereka bahkan sudah membahayakan nyawa mereka sendiri hanya untuk melindungi nyawa Pangeran Jaejoong dari serangan pembunuh bayaran. Apa anda sudah lupa itu?"

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin tertawa mendengar semua pembelaan ibusuri tentang kedua adiknya itu. Membahayakan nyawa mereka demi Jaejoong? Sebuah omong kosong yang sangat menggelikan dan sama sekali tidak benar karena Yunho tahu pasti bagaimana sebenarnya keahlian dan kekuatan dari si kembar Jung yang sangat mengerikan dibalik topeng _namja_ polos yang selama ini mereka kenakan.

"Tapi, tanggung jawab dan beban sebagai jenderal perang itu tidak akan mudah. Banyak sekali yang harus dilakukan dan dikorbankan untuk menjalankan tugas besar itu."walau pada akhirnya Yunho akan menyerahkan jabatan itu, tapi dia tidak akan memberikannya semudah itu pada sang ibusuri.

Kata-kata tajam Yunho yang seolah meragukan kemampuan kedua putra yang dididiknya dengan keras itu membuat sang _hwangtaehu_ Jung sontak merasa tidak suka hingga mengangkat tinggi dagunya saat bicara dengan suara dingin nan tajam. "Apa anda tidak yakin jika kedua Pangeran Jung sangat pantas untuk mendampingi Jenderal Ok Taecyeon?"

Diam-diam sang kaisar menghela nafas pelan, mungkin ini saatnya dia untuk mundur demi kemenangan besar yang sudah direncanakannya. Lagipula sepertinya Jaejoong akan segera berhasil mengendalikan salah satu dari kedua adiknya yang licik itu melalui pengawal Cho yang ternyata jauh lebih cerdik daripada si licik Jung Changmin yang mungkin berpikir dia akan berhasil mengendalikan Jaejoong melalui pengawal pribadinya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu mereka sangat pantas untuk mendampingi Jenderal Ok, _mama_."ujar Yunho datar meski sorot matanya sama tajamnya dengan milik sang _hwangtaehu_ yang sudah menyunggingkan senyum puas saat mendengar jawabannya. "Baiklah, jabatan itu akan kuberikan pada kedua Pangeran Jung dan sebagai gantinya, ibunda harus menepati semua janji yang sudah kita sepakati."seru Yunho lagi dengan nada tegas dan langsung menangkat tangannya saat melihat sang ibusuri ingin bicara.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin ibunda sedikit mengendalikan mereka. Jangan bilang jika mereka itu polos karena aku tahu pasti apa saja yang mereka lakukan dibelakangku!"dengan ringan Yunho menjatuhkan fakta yang tidak akan bisa dibantah sang ibusuri dengan mudah.

.

.

 **ATHENA PALACE**

Dalam kamar pribadinya, Jung Heechul menatap tajam _yeoja_ berwajah oriental yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia memang berhasil mendapatkan posisi jenderal dan wilayah perbatasan untuk kedua putranya namun disisi lain, Heechul juga menyadari jika sang kaisar sudah mulai mencurigai setiap langkah yang diambilnya untuk memastikan posisi Changmin dan Chansung dalam kerajaan Apollo.

"Aku ingin diam-diam kau mengawasi seluruh pengawal dan dayang yang keluar masuk istana Hades! Jika ada yang mencurigakan, bunuh saja! Pastikan kau lakukan itu dengan bersih dan tanpa menimbulkan jejak karena aku yakin sekali ada mata-mata kaisar diantara penghuni Hades!"

Liu Yen, _yeoja_ muda yang sedang berlutut itu mengangguk cepat saat mendengar semua perintah dingin sang _hwangtaehu_ yang tidak pernah ragu membunuh semua orang yang berbahaya untuk masa depan kedua putranya _._ "Akan hamba lakukan, Yang Mulia. Hamba bersumpah dengan nyawa hamba jika tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada kedua pangeran Jung."serunya tegas tanpa ragu.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : **Thanks banget untuk semua readers yang masih mengikuti AA ya. Sesuai dengan janji gw di status WP tadi, gw akan berusaha update AA lebih sering walau mungkin tidak panjang. Gw juga janji tidak akan men-skip ceritanya walau mungkin tidak setiap chapter akan ada YunJae moments karena FF ini punya banyak sekali cast dan masalah yang harus diselesaikan satu persatu.**

 **Harap dimengerti.**

 **So, untuk yang tidak suka dan menganggap FF ini sinetron yang sangat membosankan, silakan klik back dan tidak perlu mengotori kolom reviews gw dengan kalimat-kalimat yang hanya membuat mood gw down, thanks untuk semua pengertiaannya.**

 **PS : CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN ADA FLASHBACK YANG TERJADI ANTARA CHANGKYU DI HADES.**

 **PSS : INI MEMANG MPREG.**

.

RnR & SEE YOU ^^


	45. Chapter 44 - SPECIAL TO CHANGKYU LOVER

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIAT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ MENGAMBIL STORYLINE / SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 44**

 **ARES**

KRIET...BLAM

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup pelan itu tidak sedikit pun mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya membentuk ekor kuda sederhana seperti biasanya. Dengan cekatan dia juga merapatkan bagian leher hanbok berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh rampingnya untuk menutupi bercak merah yang ada disekitar leher dan dadanya. Apa yang terjadi malam itu hanya akan menjadi rahasianya sendiri dan Kyuhyun bersyukur Pangeran Jaejoong tidak memaksanya untuk mengatakan apapun diluar perintah yang diberikan padanya.

Langkah kaki yang mendekati kamarnya mendorong Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya seraya memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Dia tidak ingin Boa atau Yoona memandangnya dengan tatapan mengasihani hanya karena apa yang terjadi padanya 3 hari yang lalu di pavilliun Hades. Kyuhyun rela melakukan semua itu hanya demi kesetiaannya pada Pangeran Jaejoong yang sudah dilindunginya sejak kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu datang membawakan makanan lagi, Boa- _ssi_."seru Kyuhyun dengan suara datar seraya meraih pedang panjang miliknya yang diletakkan tepat disamping ranjangnya.

Dengan kesal Boa meletakkan keranjang kecil berisi beberapa macam kudapan dan sup itu diatas meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang milik Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap menyebalkan. "Ini perintah dari pangeran. Sebaiknya kau makan semuanya sebelum kita kembali ke Ares. Aku akan menunggumu."sahut Boa acuh seraya mengamati pavilliun kecil yang diberikan Jaejoong khusus untuk Kyuhyun sejak Kaisar Jung menghadiahkan Ares.

"Apa kau tidak bosan tinggal disini sendirian? Tempat ini begitu sepi."komentar Boa sambil membereskan beberapa pakaian Kyuhyun yang akan dibawanya ke bagian cuci.

Melihat Boa yang bersikap seperti biasanya membuat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya merasa sedikit gelisah akhirnya menghela nafas lega dan mulai menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. "Aku suka tempat ini. Lagipula aku menggunakannya hanya untuk tidur."gumamnya dengan mulut penuh karena dia memang sedang kelaparan.

Boa mendengus malas mendengar jawaban membosankan itu. Seraya melayangkan tatapan menyelidik, dia mulai mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang meneguk secangkir teh. "Sudah cukup semua basa-basi selama 3 hari ini, Cho Kyuhyun _-ssi_. Sekarang katakan padaku sejujurnya, apa yang kau rasakan?"seulas seringai jahil sudah terukir dibibir dayang kepercayaan Pangeran Arthemis itu.

"Aku selesai. Ayo pergi!"

Tanpa peduli pada ekspresi penasaran diwajah Boa yang terus menatapnya tajam, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar pavilliun tempat tinggal. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang karena Boa orang pertama yang berani menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak mau diingatnya lagi meski Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Dia tahu pasti, kali pertama itu tidak akan menjadi kali yang terakhir. Dia tetap harus menjalankan tugas khusus itu hingga salah satu Pangeran Jung itu berada dibawah kendali Pangeran Jaejoong mereka.

"Ck, kau sangat menyebalkan, Kyu."gerutu Boa sambil mengikuti langkah pendek Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak meliriknya. "Aku benci dengan sikap formalmu ini. Ceritakan padaku sedikit saja karena aku sudah menyimpan rasa penasaranku sejak melihat sang kaisar yang hampir setiap saat menghabiskan malamnya bersama pangeran kita."suara Boa terdengar begitu pelan namun dia yakin Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat gagang pedangnya dan menatap dingin pada Boa yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Jika kau mau tetap disini, maka silakan saja. Aku harus kembali bertugas hari ini. Alasan sakit akan mulai membuat orang lain curiga."seru Kyuhyun seolah tidak mendengar satu pun pertanyaan Boa tadi. Dia memang tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jung Changmin pada siapapun.

"Baik, kau boleh tetap diam sekarang tapi aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membuatmu bicara tentang apa yang kau lakukan bersama Pangeran Jung Changmin yang tampan itu."ancam Boa sebelum melenggang pergi seraya menghentakkan kakinya dengan marah.

Kaki Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan memikirkan pujian Boa pada pangeran terlicik yang pernah dikenalnya. "Mungkin sekarang kau berpikir sudah berhasil mengendalikanku, Jung Changmin tapi jangan senang dulu karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau lolos dari genggamanku!"seringai tipis terukir dibibir Kyuhyun saat memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk membuat pangeran yang sok berkuasa itu tahu apa artinya tunduk pada seseorang.

.

.

 **3 DAYS EARLIER – HADES**

Tanpa takut Kyuhyun terus berusaha menendang kuat setiap bagian tubuh Jung Changmin yang baru saja melemparnya ke tengah ranjang tanpa perasaan sedikit pun. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah seperti _namja_ jalang pada pangeran terkutuk yang sedang menyeringai licik padanya ini. Seraya bersikap waspada Kyuhyun mulai bergerak cepat dan bermaksud melarikan diri dari ranjang besar itu namun cekalan keras dan mendadak dari kaki panjang Jung Changmin kembali membuatnya terjerembab.

"Kau ternyata memang sangat tidak bermoral, Pangeran Setan!"maki Kyuhyun marah saat Jung Changmin malah tersenyum lebar seraya mencengkram tangan kanannya. Pangeran licik itu bahkan dengan cekatan mengikat tangan Kyuhyun ditiang penyanggah ranjang dengan sebuah tali. "Lepaskan aku dan kita bertarung secara adil jika berani. Jangan bersikap seperti pengecut!"hina Kyuhyun kasar tanpa peduli pada ekspresi marah _namja_ jangkung yang menjulang dihadapannya.

Dengan sepasang mata gelapnya Changmin mulai menelusuri tubuh ramping pengawal kepercayaan Pangeran Jaejoong yang malam ini akan menjadi pemuas nafsunya. "Apa kau tidak merasa marah dan benci pada pangeran-mu yang dengan begitu mudahnya mengumpankanmu padaku?"tanyanya dengan nada ringan sambil mulai melepaskan simpul di hanboknya hingga hanya menyisakan bagian dalamnya yang berwarna putih.

"Sedang mencoba untuk mengadu domba kami, Pangeran Jung?"geram Kyuhyun penuh sarkasme seraya berusaha keras untuk tidak memalingkan tatapannya dari sesuatu yang sudah mengembung diantara kaki Pangeran Hades yang terus menyeringai seperti iblis ini.

Jantung Kyuhyun saat ini sudah berdebar kencang tanpa diperintahnya. Ingin sekali dia lari dari kamar mewah berpenerangan minim ini jika saja tangannya tidak terikat kuat. Ekspresi aneh diwajah Pangeran Jung itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya mulai menggigil ketakutan. _Dia tidak mau melakukan ini, dia tidak bisa,_ Kyuhyun menjerit kuat dalam hati walau mulutnya terasa kaku dan hanya bisa terkesiap pelan saat melihat tubuh jangkung dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna milik Jung Changmin yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya .

Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang tidak terikat sudah menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang terasa panas dan menggigil bersamaan saat melihat Jung Changmin sudah naik keatas ranjang. "Jangan mendekat! Jika kau berani melecehkanku maka akan kulaporkan semua yang kau lakukan pada sang kaisar!"ancam Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat ketakutan saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat benda besar dan panjang yang ada diantara kaki Pangeran Hades yang sedang memamerkan seringai menakutkannya.

Decak malas keluar dari bibir Changmin yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang. Dia juga mulai terkekeh pelan saat melihat mangsanya yang terlihat ketakutan dengan berani mengancamnya sambil beringsut menjauhinya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam panjang yang sangat menarik. _Aku lebih suka dengan lawan yang sepadan daripada sosok lemah yang hanya bisa mendesah ribut_ , pikir Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik kuat lengan Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ berkulit pucat itu langsung terjatuh diatas tubuhnya.

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk melawannya lagi, Changmin membungkam mulut tajam yang memakinya itu dengan bibirnya. Mencium dan memangut kuat bibir merah _namja_ yang terus memberontak dan memukul kuat punggungnya dengan tangan kiri yang tidak terikat. Sengaja Changmin juga menggigit kasar bibir milik Kyuhyun yang masih terkatup rapat. Rasa sakit karena gigitan itu mendorong _namja_ yang sudah berada dalam pelukannya itu mengerang marah yang menjadi kesempatan bagi Changmin memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi rongga panas yang semanis madu itu.

Serangan yang tidak diperhitungkannya itu membuat Kyuhyun membeku dan untuk sesaat berhenti melawan hingga dirasanya tangan besar Jung Changmin mulai menarik simpul hanboknya. "Eughhh...Ughh..."erang Kyuhyun yang berusaha keras mendorong lidah kurang ajar pangeran biadab itu agar keluar dari mulutnya namun sayang, bukannya berhenti _namja_ jangkung yang sudah menidihnya itu malah mengisap kuat lidahnya hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerang dan mulai merasa lemas.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku..."

Sambil menyeringai kecil Changmin berbisik dengan suara kasar saat melepaskan sebentar ciuman kasarnya untuk mengambil nafas, walau sekarang mulut dan lidahnya beralih untuk mengulum dan menghisap kuat telinga mungil Cho Kyuhyun. Gairah ditubuh Changmin mulai terbakar hebah saat dia akhirnya berhasil membuat pengawal keras kepala itu kembali mendesah terkejut yang langsung dimanfaatkan Changmin untuk kembali melumat bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu.

Lumatan kuat dan pelukan erat yang terasa meremukan tulangnya itu begitu mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak mampu lagi bergerak untuk melawan. Yang dirasanya saat ini adalah lidah kasar dan panas sang Pangeran Jung kembali berkeliaran dalam mulutnya, kali ini dengan gerakan lembut yang begitu menggoda. Dengan kurang ajar pangeran terkutuk itu bahkan mengisap kuat bibir bawah dan atas kyuhyun hingga refleks dia mendesah kecil.

" _Pantas saja hyungie begitu tergila-gila dengan Pangeran Kim. Ternyata rasa bibir seorang namja itu bahkan lebih manis dan menggairahkan dari bibir yeoja penghibur kelas satu..."_ seringai Changmin dalam hati sedangkan matanya berkilat penuh gairah saat menatap wajah manis Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dan sesekali mendesah kecil karena sentuhannya pada tubuh ramping yang melengkung kearahnya.

Tangan Changmin perlahan mulai melepaskan hanbok yang membalut tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dalam sekali sentak. Bagian dalamnya yang berwarna putih gading bahkan langsung dirobeknya kasar dengan tidak sabar. Senyum lebarnya menggembang dan matanya berkilau penuh gairah saat melihat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang berlekuk dengan otot-otot halus ditempat yang tepat itu.

"Hmm, ternyata kau mulai menyukai sentuhan dan ciumanku, Cho Kyuhyun _-ssi_!"sindirnya sambil menurunkan tangannya untuk menangkup kejantanan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah setengah mengeras. "Milikmu pas sekali dalam tanganku..."bisik Changmin dengan senyum nakal seraya mulai meremas dan sesekali membelai pelan kejantanan pengawal kesayangan Pangeran Arthmeis itu hingga akhirnya dia mulai mendengar kecaman kasar keluar dari bibir yang tadinya terkatup rapat.

Kepala Kyuhyun mulai terasa ringan, tubuhnya juga meremang dan gemetar hebat karena sentuhan jemari kasar Jung Changmin disetiap bagian tubuhnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Tangan besar itu dengan liar mulai membelai dan meremas kuat bagian paling pribadinya sedangkan tubuh polos mereka sudah tak berjarak. Kemarahan Kyuhyun karena pangeran biadab ini sudah menghancurkan pakaiannya bahkan langsung terlupakan dan dia baru tersadar kembali saat bibir sepanas api itu berkeliaran didadanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Eughhh...Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau..."desis Kyuhyun dengan suara tertahan karena sedang berusaha mencegah desahan yang hampir saja lolos dari bibirnya karena Jung Changmin baru saja menjilat dan mengisap kuat dadanya sementara jemari pangeran sialan itu mulai masuk kedalam dirinya hingga membuatnya merasa begitu aneh.

Kalimat ancaman Kyuhyun itu hilang begitu saja terendam oleh ciuman panas yang lagi-lagi dilabuhkan oleh Pangeran Changmin yang sepertinya tidak puas menjajah bibirnya. Otaknya yang mulai berkabut terus menjerit agar dia tidak berhenti melawan karena bahaya itu semakin dekat saat dirasanya salah satu tangan besar pangeran berkulit gelap itu juga mulai melebarkan kakinya dan menahannya kuat agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Hati Kyuhyun sudah dipenuhi ketakutan dan keinginan untuk lari sejauh mungkin dari cengkram kuat tangan Jung Changmin ditubuh telanjangnya. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan janji setianya pada Pangeran Jaejoong saat dilihatnya seringai kejam dibibir tipis sang iblis dan juga sorot dingin penuh gairah panas dalam sepasang mata gelap Jung Changmin yang memeluknya begitu kuat hingga dia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk lari dari semua kesialannya malam ini.

"Jangan berani...Berhenti!"cegahnya lemah dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat untuk mendorong tubuh besar Jung Changmin yang menidihnya kuat saat firasat buruk itu sudah berada tepat ditepi kewarasannya.

Dorongan aneh dari benda tumpul itu dibagian paling pribadinya begitu mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa merasakan jika kali ini bukan lagi jari pangeran setan itu, melainkan kejantanannya yang besar dan tegang sempurna itu. "Arghhh..Kau...Ahkkk...Bajingan terkutuk Jung Changmin! Ishhh...Keluarkan sekarang! Mati saja kau, setan neraka!"tanpa takut dan peduli pada apapun Kyuhyun mulai melawan lagi sambil melemparkan sumpah serampahnya pada Jung Changmin yang sedang berusaha masuk dalam tubuhnya.

"Arghhh...Lawan terus dan kau akan tahu sekejam apa aku, Cho Kyuhyun!"desis Changmin setengah mengancam dengan sorot mata sedingin es sedangkan tangannya semakin kuat menahan agar kedua kaki jenjang Kyuhyun tetap melingkari pinggangnya sementara dia berusaha masuk dalam kehangatan yang terasa begitu sempit itu.

Rasa sakit dan panas yang mengerikan seperti mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya dengan pedang besar itu menghilangkan sebagian kesadaran Kyuhyun dan membuatnya mendesah kalah saat tahu jika kejantanan besar milik pangeran biadab itu sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam tubuhnya. Terlebih saat Jung Changmin langsung bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat tanpa menunggunya beradaptasi sedangkan bibir sialannya itu kembali melumat kuat mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang meringis.

"Ini salah...Aku tidak boleh membiarkanya menang..."jerit suara hati Kyuhyun ditengah semua rasa sakit dan sensani aneh menggelitik yang bergantian ditubuhnya.

Berpegang pada kemarahannya itu Kyuhyun yang tangannya sudah terlepas dari ikatan tali Jung Changmin mulai mencakar kuat punggung lebar _namja_ jangkung itu yang sudah penuh keringat dengan kuku tajamnya. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun juga menggigit kuat lidah pangeran biadab itu saat Jung Changmin yang seperti tidak bosan pada bibirnya kembali menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan gerakan liar.

"Berani sekali kau!"marah Changmin yang refleks melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasakan rasa asin darah dimulutnya akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam dengan raut wajah penuh dendam. "Apa kau tahu apa hukuman untuk orang yang berani melukai seorang pangeran?"tanyanya dingin dengan tangan yang sudah terulur untuk menangkup kuat wajah manis yang sudah dilapisi keringat itu.

Bukannya takut pada ancaman itu, Kyuhyun malah berdecih lirih. "Kau yang memulai semua ini, Pangeran Jung! Kau pikir aku akan tetap diam dan tidak membalasmu? Kau salah besar jika itu yang ada dalam kepala bodohmu! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah kalah padamu, kau dengar itu?"teriak Kyuhyun marah sambil menaikkan tangannya dan langsung menjambak kuat rambut pangeran terkutuk yang sudah melecehkan seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Tarikan kuat Kyuhyun pada rambutnya dan pukulan beruntun di bahunya hanya memancing emosi dan gairah dalam tubuhnya. "Baik, jika itu maumu, Kyunnie..."sambil menyeringai kejam Changmin tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh ramping Kyuhyun hingga sekarang membelakanginya tanpa melepaskan pertautan dibagian bawah tubuh mereka hingga _namja_ berkulit pucat yang terkejut itu terkesiap dan meringis kasar.

"Kau yang memintaku berbuat kasar, Cho Kyuhyun!"geram Changmin yang sudah dipenuhi emosi seraya kembali bergerak cepat dalam tubuh ramping yang dipeluknya erat sementara tangannya kembali meremas kuat kejantanan mangsanya yang sudah basah.

Kemarahan, keinginan untuk membalas dan juga tekad kuat untuk melawan kekuasaan dan perbuatan brutal Jung Changmin padanya membuat Kyuhyun melupakan akal sehatnya dan menuruti emosi dalam dirinya. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat itu yang terus menghujam kedalam tubuhnya itu juga membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mulai mendesah keras. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan Jika dia tidak bisa melawan dengan cara biasa maka dia akan menikmati semua ini dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberi pelajaran pada Pangeran Hades yang sedang berpikir jika Kyuhyun mudah ditaklukan.

"Ahhhkkhh...Lebih cepat...Disana...Ughhhhh..." Kyuhyun sengaja menjerit kecil sambil mendesah keras walau sebenarnya dia memang merasakan sesuatu yang begitu nikmat saat benda besar yang berada dalam tubuhnya itu terus menghujam pada satu titik yang membuatnya sedikit melupakan rencananya dan ingin meminta si pangeran biadab terus bergerak semakin dalam.

Mendengar desahan dan permohonan agar dia bergerak lebih cepat membuat Changmin sontak berpikir jika mangsanya sudah tunduk. Perlahan dia mulai melepaskan pelukan kuatnya pada tubuh polos Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah dibanjiri keringat. Kejantanannya yang terus dipijat oleh lubang hangat dan sempit itu terasa hampir meledak karena kenikmatan tiada tara yang baru kali ini dirasakannya.

"Ughhh...Apa-apaan kau?"raung Changmin tidak terima saat tiba-tiba saja Cho Kyuhyun bergerak cepat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang _namja_ berwajah manis itu bahkan sudah berada diatasnya sambil memamerkan seringai kecil yang membuat Changmin langsung tahu jika pengawal keras kepala ini sudah berencana untuk membalasnya.

Puas melihat sorot terkejut dalam kedua bola mata Jung Changmin yang selalu terlihat licik membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Kau hanya memikirkan kenikmatanmu sendiri, Pangeran setan! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau mulai masuk?"Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada tajam sambil terus bergerak naik dan turun pada tubuh Changmin yang mulai kembali membesar dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya juga, Yang Mulia? Mungkin saja kau akan senang mendesah dibawahku!"goda Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti dengan sorot mata dingin sementara kepalanya mulai diturunkan untuk menyesap sedikit kulit leher Jung Changmin yang terasa asin dengan lidahnya.

Untuk sekejab Changmin kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara saat menatap _namja_ berwajah manis yang sedang bergerak liar diatas tubuhnya dengan rambut panjang yang sudah terlepas dari ikatannya itu. Kulit halus Cho Kyuhyun yang pucat terlihat berkilau karena keringat dan juga cahaya lilin yang hampir padam. Gesekan antara tubuh mereka kembali membangkitkan gairah liar Changmin yang refleks merengkuh pinggang ramping itu sebelum membalikkan posisi mereka lagi.

"Dibawahmu? Jangan bermimpi, pengawal Cho!"desis Changmin yang bertekad ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk mereka. Kalau perlu dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan pengawal kesayangan Pangeran Jaejoong ini menjadi miliknya karena 1 kali tidak akan cukup untuk semua gairahnya.

Setelah beberapa kali hujaman kuat dan kasarnya dalam kehangatan yang mulai terasa lembab itu, Changmin bisa merasakan dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Tangannya yang sedang memberikan kenikmatan pada _namja_ yang terus mendesah dibawah tubuhnya juga bisa merasakan jika hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah diklaimnya mulai saat ini sebagai miliknya.

Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal dan seluruh tubuhnya mungkin akan jatuh jika kedua tangan kekar itu tidak memeluknya erat. Cairan panas itu memenuhi dirinya dan membuatnya merasa begitu aneh sekaligus tepat dalam waktu bersamaan. Dalam kondisi lemas dan setengah sadar Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya namun kehangatan dan rasa basah yang menyelimuti kejantanannya membuatnya membuka mata dengan malas. Mata Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar hampir saja melotot keluar saat dilihatnya apa yang sedang dilakukan pangeran biadab yang sedang menyeringai lebar padanya.

"Ahkkkk...Lagi...Lebih kuat!"perintah Kyuhyun tanpa sadar hingga yang tidak menyadari jika Jung Changmin yang sekarang berada diantara kakinya sudah tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali mengulum dan menghisap bagian tubuhnya yang perlahan kembali menegang.

Selama beberapa saat hanya desahan kecil Kyuhyun yang mengisi kamar dalam pavilliun kecil dibelakang istana Hades itu. "Berhenti dulu, pangeran tolol! Ini sakit sekali!"herdik Kyuhyun kasar saat menyadari jika namja mesum dan sangat licik itu ingin memasukinya lagi.

"Baiklah, untuk awal ini sudah lebih dari cukup, mangsaku..."bisik Changmin seraya membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya sambil menarik kuat Kyuhyun yang sudah bermaksud untuk berdiri dan mungkin meninggalkan Hades. "Tidur bersamaku dulu atau aku akan memaksamu lagi!"ancamnya tanpa peduli pada jeritan marah yang kemudian diikuti dengan gigitan kuat dibahunya.

"Besok pagi setelah matahari terbit, Pangeran Jaejoong tidak punya hutang lagi padamu dan kau juga tidak bisa memaksaku lagi. Jika kau berani menyentuhku lagi maka akan kubunuh kau dengan sekali tebas!"

.

.

 **NOWADAYS**

Seraya berusaha menyingkirkan semua ingatannya tentang malam paling gila dalam hidupnya itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan membuka pintu depan istana Ares hanya untuk melihat kembali wajah iblis tampan yang tidak ingin ditemuinya mungkin selama 100 tahun kedepan. Langkah kakinya terhenti diambang pintu dan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mampu bergerak sedikit pun saat pangeran iblis itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyeringai licik.

"Sedang memikirkanku, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau masih ingin bagaimana rasanya saat aku berada didalammu?"bisik Jung Changmin seraya mendekatkan kepalanya pada sosok yang memenuhi mimpi panasnya selama 3 hari ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat pedangnya. Kesadaran menamparnnya kuat, dia tahu pasti apa alasan Pangeran Hades ini datang untuk menemuinya disaat Ares kosong karena Pangeran Jaejoong selalu bersama sang kaisar jika waktu makan siang tiba. "Apa maumu lagi, Pangeran Changmin? Ini Ares dan kau tidak bisa bertindak sesukamu disini!"Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi andalannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan stempel kerajaan milikku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE AUTHOR : INI CHAPTER KHUSUS CHANGKYU DAN SENGAJA GW UPDATE HARI INI UNTUK SEMUA CKS YANG SUDAH PENASARAN APA YANG TERJADI. UNTUK YANG TIDAK SUKA CK, BISA MENSKIP CHAPTER INI KOQ.**

 **TAPI, UNTUK CKS, JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEWS KALIAN YA.**

 **#WELCOMEBACK_JUNGYUNHO.**

 **SEE YOU SOON.**


	46. Chapter 45 - KAU LICIK, JEONHA!

**Title : APOLLO AND ARTHEMIS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : ROMANCE/SAEGUK/PEDO**

 **Cast : Yunjae and OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIAT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEM-PLAGIAT/ MEMBUAT SEKUEL/ MEMBUAT REMAKE/ MENGAMBIL STORYLINE / SEMUA FF DI AKUN INI TANPA IZIN KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MALING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KINGDOM, ROYALTY, LOVE AND WAR…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 45**

 **PAVILLIUN HADES**

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghilangkan barang sepenting itu? Ibunda akan marah besar jika tahu hal ini! Coba ingat kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakannya?"

Sambil menikmati sarapan paginya dengan santai, Jung Chansung menatap tajam kesibukan kembarannya yang sejak tadi sibuk membongkar seluruh ruang tamu kediaman mereka dengan wajah tegang dan sedikit panik. Dari tempatnya duduk, Chansung terus menatap penuh selidik pada sosok jangkung Changmin yang dirasanya sedikit berubah sejak 3 hari yang lalu, tepatnya setelah Changmin kembali dari pavilliun kecil tempatnya menghabiskan malam dengan pengawal Pangeran Arthemis yang berwajah dingin itu.

Sikap saudaranya menjadi sedikit aneh dan pendiam walau mungkin para dayang dan pengawal Hades tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan kecil itu. Namun, Changmin adalah saudara kembarnya, jadi Chansung bisa dengan mudah merasakan perubahan sikap itu terlebih beberapa kali dia mendapati saudaranya itu sedang melamun dan tersenyum sendirian dengan tatapan menerwang, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin, seseorang!

 _Jika semua ini memang berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, maka tidak akan kubiarkan Pangeran Jaejoong yang licik berhasil memperdaya kembaranku melalui pengawalnya itu,_ tekad Chansung dengan tangan yang terkepal erat menahan emosinya.

"Diam dulu, Chan! Biarkan aku mencarinya. Aku yakin sekali stempel itu pasti ada disuatu tempat dalam istana ini atau mungkin di kamarku."sergah Changmin kesal sambil memijit kuat pelipisnya yang terus berdenyut karena semalaman dia terus memikirkan dimana stempel pemberian ibusuri miliknya.

Sambil menghela nafas frustasi, Changmin melangkah kakinya menuju jendela besar yang menghadap kearah kolam ikan yang menggelilingi istana Hades walau matanya menatap jauh kearah pavilliun kecil yang menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan malam selama 3 hari terakhir ini. _"Apa mungkin dia yang sudah mengambilnya?",_ sudah puluhan kali pertanyaan yang sama itu melintas dalam benaknya namun Changmin terus berusaha mengabaikannya dengan mencari stempel miliknya di seluruh sudut Hades.

Pagi itu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya Changmin terbangun dengan tubuh segar dan senyum lebar yang tersungging dibibirnya. Namun dalam sedetik, semua perasaan bahagia itu berubah menjadi kemarahan saat dia tidak bisa menemukan Cho Kyuhyun yang seharusnya masih tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dengan penuh emosi dan tanpa peduli pada ketelanjangannya, Changmin mencari _namja_ yang sudah menghabiskan malam dengannya itu ke semua ruangan dalam pavilliun namun sosok yang sudah membuatnya merasa penuh gairah hidup itu tidak terlihat dimana pun.

" _Jika memang kau yang mengambilnya, maka akan kupastikan kau harus membayar mahal tindakanmu itu, Kyunnie.",_ geram Changmin dalam hati sambil berjalan cepat kearah pintu keluar pavilliun diiringi tatapan tajam penuh curiga kembarannya. "Chan, aku harus pergi sebentar untuk mengambil stempel itu! Jika ibunda datang, jangan katakan apapun..."

Jarang sekali Chansung mendengar Changmin memohon sesuatu. Sial, sepertinya rencana licik Pangeran Jaejoong yang mengumpankan pengawalnya pada Changmin kali ini berhasil dengan baik. Jika sekarang perhatian Changmin teralih dari tujuan utama mereka yang hampir tercapai maka _hwangtaehu_ yang sudah sangat berharap mereka akan menduduki posisi sebagai jenderal perang diwilayah barat dan utara pasti akan marah besar.

"Lakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya lagi, Chwang."seru Chansung akhirnya dengan suara berat seraya meredam emosi yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Sampai detik ini pun dia masih tidak bisa percaya jika kembarannya sekarang tertarik pada seorang _namja_ , sama seperti sang kaisar yang tergila-gila pada Pangeran Arthemis yang licik itu.

Walau tidak menyukai fakta itu namun Chansung tetap akan mendukung Changmin dan pilihannya. Kali ini _hwangtaehu_ Jung tidak boleh lagi menyingkirkan sosok yang dicintai kembarannya, apa yang terjadi pada Ming Zi tidak boleh terulang. "Kau tentu masih ingat bukan apa artinya stempel itu bagi orang yang memilikinya?" kilau tajam dalam sepasang mata Changmin yang menatapnya dengan dingin itu sudah menandakan jika kembarannya belum lupa arti dari sepasang stempel yang diberikan ibusuri khusus untuk mereka berdua.

"Walau apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku tidak akan pernah lupa, Chan! Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku!" Changmin berdesis tajam seraya membalas tatapan penuh arti yang ditujukan Chansung padanya. "Aku juga bersumpah tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi tujuan utama kita dan kau juga tahu, aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan _eomma."_

Seringai tipis perlahan mulai terulas dibibir tebal Jung Chansung yang dengan santai meneguk teh dicangkirnya. "Bagus sekali jika kau tidak lupa."ucapnya santai dengan ekspresi datar walau kilau dimatanya menyorotkan sesuatu yang lain. "Tapi, akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau bisa memastikan _namja_ Cho itu berada dibawah kendalimu! Jadi, kita akan punya informan di Ares!"sambungnya tepat sebelum Changmin menghilang dari pintu pavilliun mereka.

"Liu Yen! Keluarlah!" begitu dayang berwajah oriental itu berjalan keluar dari balik pintu kamar pribadinya, Chansung sontak melepaskan semua topeng diwajahnya yang sekarang terlihat sedingin es. "Kau sudah menemukan mata-mata itu?"tanyanya langsung pada _yeoja_ yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Sambil menahan debaran jantungnya, Liu Yen mengangguk cepat,"Sudah menjadi mayat dan Seulgie sudah membakarnya! Tidak akan ada bukti, Yang Mulia."jawabnya dengan suara datar tanpa emosi.

.

.

 **APOLLO PALACE**

Selama 3 hari ini Jaejoong merasa begitu kesal karena dia masih diharuskan mengkonsumsi obat mengerikan dari tabib Hwang yang membuat perutnya terasa semakin mual dari hari ke hari. Firasatnya terus mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan cairan berwarna hitam yang diminumnya itu walau sang kaisar terus saja berusaha membujuknya untuk minum dan mengatakan jika segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bagi Kaisar tampan dan arogan yang sedang memeluknya lembut ini, yang terpenting adalah Pangeran Arthemis-nya harus selalu sehat agar bisa tampil menawan di hari penobatannya sebagai Permaisuri Apollo yang baru!

"Sampai kapan aku harus minum cairan menjijikkan ini, _jeonha_?"protes Jaejoong kesal saat dayang kepercayaannya menyodorkan padanya sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan hitam pekat yang aromanya selalu membuatnya harus menahan mual.

Sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja pribadi sang kaisar di istana utama Apollo yang dijaga ketat, Boa harus menahan senyum gelinya saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ekspresi mual diwajah cantik pangeran kesayangannya yang sedang duduk manja dipangkuan sang kaisar yang memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan lembut. Penguasa Apollo yang selalu bersikap dingin itu bahkan tersenyum kecil, sepertinya sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan waktu kerjanya diganggu oleh sosok manja yang terus saja mengeluh tentang rasa dan aroma obat dari tabib Hwang yang dibencinya.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa botol kecil, Permaisuri Kim. Bersabarlah, bukankah anda merasa lebih sehat setelah meminumnya? Lihat, pipimu bahkan terlihat lebih berisi dan merona merah, cantik sekali!"goda Yunho dengan senyum lebar sambil meletakkan sepucuk surat yang baru saja dibacanya agar kedua tangannya bisa bebas memeluk pangeran nakalnya yang sedang merengut kesal.

Dengan malas Jaejoong memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan gelar yang tak lama lagi akan tersemat didepan namanya. Hanya tinggal 2 hari sebelum seluruh kerajaan matahari yang makmur ini akan berada dalam kekuasaannya walau tidak dipungkiri, Jaejoong harus tetap bersikap waspada pada sang _hwangtaehu_ dan juga kedua Pangeran Jung yang licik dan sudah berani mengancamnya itu.

"Saat ini aku belum menjadi permaisurimu, _jeonha."_ ujarnya pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah didada bidang sang kaisar sementara tangannya memukul ringan bahu Penguasa Apollo yang malah tertawa kecil itu.

Tidak sekali pun Yunho merasa bosan melihat setiap ekspresi diwajah _namja_ cantik yang duduk nyaman dipangkuannya ini. "Sejak kita bertemu di medan perang itu, kau sudah menjadi penguasa sekaligus permaisuri dalam hatiku, Kim Jaejoong dari Arthemis."bisiknya tegas dengan tatapan penuh cinta sementara tangannya menangkup lembut wajah menawan pangeran nakalnya yang sudah menyeringai senang.

"Sekarang minum obat ini untukku, _nae sarang_..."bujuk sang kaisar lagi dengan sabar sementara tangannya membuka botol kecil berisi cairan hitam yang beraroma tajam itu.

Refleks Jaejoong menutup kuat hidungnya saat aroma itu masuk ke hidungnya, dia juga langsung menggeleng kuat tanpa peduli jika sang kaisar mungkin akan menertawakan sikap kekanakkannya lagi. "Tidak mau! Obat menjijikkan itu membuatku merasa mual dan selalu ingin makan. Anda mau aku menjadi gemuk? Ck, anda jahat sekali, Yang Mulia!"gerutunya sambil mencoba turun dari pangkuan sang kaisar walau _namja_ tampan itu langsung menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Turunkan aku, Yunnie- _ya_. Kau pasti sudah lelah bekerja dari pagi!"pinta Jaejoong yang mendesah kecil saat Yunho malah memeluknya semakin erat sebelum melumat kuat bibirnya hingga dia terdiam. "Hm, aku sudah duduk terlalu lama dipangkuanmu." alasan Jaejoong lagi saat tautan bibir mereka lepas walau tangannya malah melingkari leher kekar sang kaisar yang sedang tersenyum simpul itu dengan posesif.

Melihat rona merah di pipi sepucat pualam milik pangeran nakal yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta ini membuat Yunho bahagia dan bisa melupakan sejenak semua masalah kerajaan yang terasa semakin pelik. "Kau terlihat lebih mempesona dengan pipi yang berseri-seri ini, _nae sarang_."bisiknya parau sembari kembali memagut lembut mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka untuk mendebatnya.

"Aku tidak..."protes Jaejoong menghilang saat dirasanya ada cairan pahit yang mengalir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya berkilat marah saat menangkap sinar puas dalam sepasang mata tajam sang kaisar yang terus menciumnya dengan cara yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun hingga mau tak mau, akhirnya Jaejoong menelan cairan pahit yang dibencinya itu. "Kau curang, Jung Yunho! Licik sekali!" marahnya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Tangan besar Yunho terulur untuk mengusap sedikit saliva yang mengotori sudut bibir pangeran cantiknya yang sedang berdumel marah. "Tapi sekarang kau menyukainya rasa obat itu, bukan? Bibir merahmu membuat obat itu terasa semanis madu."godanya sambil mencuri satu kecupan lagi dari bibir sang Pangeran Arthemis yang sedang mencibirnya.

Melihat mata bulat Jaejoong yang mendeliknya dengan kesal kembali membuat Yunho tergelak pelan sebelum merengkuh lembut tubuh ramping pangeran nakalnya. "Sekarang kita bukan hanya berbagi kebahagiaan saja, _chagiya_ tapi juga rasa pahit dari obat tabib Hwang yang mengerikan."bisiknya tegas sambil membelai rambut panjang sang pangeran yang hanya ditata sederhana. Beberapa hari ini, Kwon Boa, dayang utama Ares memang selalu mengeluh jika dia sulit sekali membujuk Jaejoong untuk minum obat. Karena itu, Yunho terpaksa menggunakan cara licik ini.

"Akhirnya kau setuju denganku, Yunnie- _ya_! Aku benci obat itu!" semua kata-kata indah sang kaisar menghangat hati Jaejoong yang sekarang berdebar halus. "Jadi, kumohon jangan paksa aku lagi untuk meminumnya." sambil tersenyum riang Jaejoong sudah kembali memeluk manja tubuh besar sang kaisar yang sangat dicintainya dan melupakan semua kekesalannya yang tadi sempat dirasakannya.

Senyum nakal dibibir merah alami itu memang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya, Yunho mendesah kalah sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan dengan sedikit kasar meraup bibir tipis itu sebelum mulai memangutnya, kali ini dengan kuat dan penuh gairah yang sejak tadi sudah ditahannya. Suara terkesiap Jaejoong terdengar begitu manis ditelinga Penguasa Apollo itu, terlebih saat tubuh ramping sosok seindah malaikat itu tanpa sadar sudah semakin merapat padanya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Yunho bisa menghirup aroma manis yang memabukkan itu dari seluruh tubuh indah yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Tanpa Kim Jaejoong yang licik dan mempesona ini dalam hidupnya yang membosankan, mungkin dia saat ini akan duduk diatas kuda hitamnya dan sibuk menaklukan kerajaan kecil lainnya hanya untuk memuaskan semua gairahnya.

"Sampai kapan pun, kau hanya milikku..."bisik sang kaisar dengan suara parau yang terdengar begitu arogan saat melepaskan sebentar tautan bibir mereka untuk mengambil nafas, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong yang bersemu merah sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, namun debaran dan rasa itu selalu membuat Jaejoong merasa jika dia orang yang paling beruntung di muka bumi karena dicintai oleh sosok kejam yang sangat ditakuti ini. "Eughh...Kau juga hanya milikku, Yang Mulia!"desisnya tajam sebelum dengan semangat membalas ciuman panas sang kaisar yang sekarang sedang menggigit dan menghisap pelan bibirnya.

Desahan kecil yang terus ditahannya akhirnya lolos dari belahan bibir Jaejoong yang sudah berdenyut saat lidah nakal kaisar tampan yang sudah bersumpah akan selalu melindunginya ini menerobos dalam mulutnya dan mulai bergerak liar. Rasa menggelitik dan panas yang begitu menggoda itu membuat Jaejoong mencengkram kuat bahu lebar _namja_ yang tak segan membunuh ratusan orang hanya deminya itu.

Perlahan tangan sang kaisar juga mulai menyusup masuk dan bergerak liar dalam hanbok Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah terbuka lebar tanpa disadarinya. Jemari nakal itu berkeliaran didadanya yang terasa begitu sensitive dan memanas saat kulit kasar sang kaisar terus saja menyentuhnya. Bibir dan lidah sang kaisar yang sepanas api juga mulai bergerak turun untuk memberi tanda kepemilikannya di leher jenjang dan juga dada sepucat pualam milik pangeran nakalnya yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dengan mata sayu yang sudah berselimut gairah.

"Akhhh...Yunnie, berhenti! Kita ada...Para dayang eughh bisa..." suara lirih Jaejoong yang terus berusaha bicara diantara desahannya sontak menghilang sedangkan nafasnya hampir saja terputus karena sang kaisar tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri sambil mengendongnya dan sekarang malah mendudukkan Jaejoong diatas singgasananya. Baru saja Pangeran Arthemis itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes dan bertanya saat dia merasakan remasan kuat dibagian selatan tubuhnya yang begitu mengejutkan dan membuat pipinya langsung terasa panas membara.

Tanpa peduli pada ekspresi bingung, terkejut dan juga semburat malu di wajah rupawan sosok indah yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang berkilau itu, Yunho berbisik tajam ditelinga yang berhiaskan anting mungil itu. Tangannya juga mulai bergerak cepat melepas semua lapisan kain yang masih membalut tubuh ramping pangeran tercintanya sebelum perlahan berlutut diantara kaki jenjang yang sesaat lalu masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ini hadiah kecil karena kau sudah minum obat pahit itu untuku, Permaisuri Kim..." seringai kecil yang membayang dibibir hati sang kaisar seperti sedang menjanjikan sesuatu yang sangat nakal.

Bola mata Jaejoong melebar dan jantungnya seakan melompat keluar saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Penguasa Apollo yang sesaat yang lalu masih sibuk meremas dadanya dan sekarang sudah berada diantara kakinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Jaejoong dalam mimpi terliarnya. Kaki Jaejoong yang dicengkram kuat oleh tangan kekar itu terasa lemas dan tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun. Keringat juga mulai membanjir seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat saat hisapan kuat, jilatan menggoda dan juga rasa basah bercampur nikmat dari lidah sepanas api itu mulai membuat darahnya terasa memanas.

"Eughhh...Apa yang kau lakukan, _jeonha_? Ishhh...Ohhh...Disana!" sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mengatup rapat bibirnya yang hampir saja mendesah kuat saat mulut panas dan jari nakal Penguasa Apollo yang masih berlutut diantara kakinya itu bergerak semakin cepat. Dia takut dan malu sekali membayangkan jika para dayang atau pengawal yang sedang berjaga disekeliling ruang kerja sang kaisar mendengar suara erangannya. "Itu...Ahkhhh...Lebih kuat! Ughh...Jangan berani berhenti!"perintahnya tanpa sadar dengan suara tajam saat hisapan kuat itu berubah menjadi jilatan seringan kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang membuatnya ingin menjerit.

Sepasang mata dingin Kaisar Apollo itu berkilat penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi penuh gairah diwajah cantik pangeran nakalnya yang terus mendesah dan mengerang sambil sesekali menggigit bibir merahnya sendiri. Sedikit lagi dan Yunho akan memuaskan sosok yang bahkan membuatnya rela berlutut dan melakukan hal tergila yang tidak akan pernah mau dilakukannya pada semua mantan selirnya. Kedutan yang diikuti cairan hangat itu akhirnya memenuhi mulutnya setelah beberapa menit, tanpa ragu _namja_ berwajah arogan itu menelan semuanya sebelum mulai berdiri dan kembali mengendong tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang sudah bersimbah keringat untuk duduk lagi dipangkuannya.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi pangeran nakalnya yang sedang terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam rapat, sang kaisar menyatukan lagi bibir mereka lagi dalam ciuman panas yang sedikit kasar. Mungkin Yunho belum akan berhenti jika tidak merasakan pukulan kuat didadanya yang juga masih berdebar kencang. "Kau pasti sudah gila, _jeonha_...Tadi itu...Aku malu sekali...Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya..." suara marah Jaejoong terdengar lirih dan sedikit parau, mungkin karena tadi dia terus mengerang dan mendesah.

"Aku memang gila karena kau, _nae sarang..."_ geram sang kaisar sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit lembab dan berantakan sementara _namja_ cantik itu sudah menyembunyikan wajah dilehernya. "Jangan pernah merasa malu dengan apa yang kita baru lakukan, _chagiya_. _Saranghae,_ pangeranku..."

Dengan sedikit memaksa, akhirnya Yunho mengangkat wajah cantik sang pangeran yang ternyata sudah memerah sempurna dan membuat terlihat semakin menggairahkan. Jika saja ini bukan ruang kerja, mungkin dia tidak akan ragu untuk menuntaskan semua hasratnya yang terpendam pada tubuh indah yang sudah penuh dengan ukiran cintanya ini.

Wajah Jaejoong terasa memanas saat dia membalas tatapan penuh arti sang kaisar yang sedang menyeringai nakal padanya. " _Nado saranghae, jeonha_..."bisiknya pelan dengan jantung yang masih berdebar kencang apalagi saat dia mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan _namja_ tampan ini pada tubuhnya yang bahkan masih terasa gemetar. Sambil kembali memeluk manja tubuh besar sang kaisar, Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengeras dan panas diantara bokongnya. Sepasang matanya kembali terbelalak lebar karena baru menyadari jika tadi yang mendapatkan kenikmatan itu hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Itu...Apa aku harus...Yunnie, aku..." lidah Jaejoong terasa begitu keluh, rasa malu membuatnya tidak mampu melanjutkan lagi ucapannya walau sepertinya sang kaisar yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa lebar dan mencium gemas pipinya itu tahu apa yang sedang ingin ditanyakanya. "Jangan menertawakanku, Yang Mulia!"rajuknya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Lihat, bagaimana mungkin Yunho sanggup marah apalagi berpisah dari sosok indah nan menggemaskan pangeran nakal yang bisa mengubah seluruh suasana hatinya hanya dengan beberapa kata. "Tidak, Joongie. Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun untukku!"gumamnya lembut masih dengan senyum kecil walau kilau dimatanya menunjukkan jika sang kaisar sebenarnya sedang berusaha keras menahan nafsunya.

"Peluk saja aku dan jangan bergerak dulu. Sebentar lagi, aku akan baik-baik saja." dengan gerakan lembut, sang kaisar kembali merengkuh _namja_ cantik yang sedang terkekeh pelan itu untuk bersandar didadanya.

 _Jika dengan mengorbankan wilayah barat dan utara perbatasan Apollo, aku bisa menjamin keselamatan dan hidup bahagia bagi sosok indah ini, maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya_ , putus Yunho dalam hati.

Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya didada sang kaisar, Jaejoong bisa mendengar jelas debaran jantung _namja_ tampan yang sedang memeluknya hangat ini. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik dan membuang semua rasa malu yang masih dirasakannya, Pangeran Arthemis yang selalu egois itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam wajah dingin Kaisar Jung yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan melakukannya untuk anda nanti malam!"janjinya dengan suara yang begitu lirih sambil mengerling nakal dan penuh arti pada Penguasa Apollo yang kembali tergelak kecil itu.

.

.

 **ARES**

Melihat langsung wajah setampan iblis milik pangeran Jung Changmin hanya membuat perasaan Kyuhyun terasa kacau antara ingin mencakar wajah yang sedang menyeringai mesum padanya itu atau menerjang dalam pelukan yang sudah diketahuinya hangat dan sangat nyaman. Jenis pelukan yang menjanjikan perlindungan dan rasa aman yang sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakan Kyuhyun sejak sang _appa_ menyerahkannya pada istana Arthemis disaat dia baru saja menginjak usia 7 tahun.

" _Jangan bersikap bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun! Bangun dan bercerminlah! Kau itu hanya pengawal rendahan yang bisa disingkar kapan saja. Jadi, jangan bermimpi untuk bersanding bersama seorang pangeran! Kau bahkan tidak akan pantas menjadi sahabatnya!_ " dengan kejam suara hati Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan logika dingin mengherdiknya keras agar jangan mengangankan sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi.

Takdir sudah memilihnya untuk menjadi pengawal dari Pangeran Arthemis dan sejak kecil Kyuhyun sudah menerima jika dirinya hanya akan hidup dan mati demi menjaga keselamatan pangeran yang sangat disayanginya itu!

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan mengabaikan keresahan hatinya sebelum membalas tatapan tajam Jung Changmin yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. "Atas dasar apa anda lancang sekali menuduhku mengambil stempel kerajaan yang bahkan tidak pernah kulihat bagaimana bentuknya!"elaknya dengan suara datar dan wajah dingin tanpa ekpresi andalannya, bahkan Kyuhyun sengaja mengangkat tinggi dagunya saat melihat pangeran Hades itu menatap penuh curiga padanya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan pangeran mesum yang sudah melecehkannya 3 malam yang lalu memang sedang berada di gabezo yang terletak disudut istana Ares. Tempat yang biasa digunakan sang kaisar dan Pangeran Jaejoong untuk bercengkrama tanpa ada yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan disini. Kyuhyun yang baru mulai bertugas lagi hari ini sungguh tak menyangka jika pangeran licik ini datang ke Ares untuk menemuinya tanpa takut ada yang melihat interaksi mereka.

"Baik, kau boleh memiliki stempel itu, tapi dengan satu syarat!" walau ekspresi di wajah manis Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya berusaha menjaga jarak darinya tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun, namun hati Changmin yakin sekali jika stempel miliknya ada pada pengawal Pangeran Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin menarik di matanya ini.

 _Sepertinya stempel itu sangat penting! Mungkin akan berguna untuk Pangeran Jaejoong suatu hari nanti_ , batin Kyuhyun sementara matanya terus menatap dingin pada sosok jangkung yang sudah membuatnya menjerit nikmat bercampur sakit. "Syarat apa?" secepat dia bertanya, secepat itu pula Kyuhyun langsung menyesali tindakan cerobohnya saat melihat Jung Changmin sudah tertawa dan berjalan semakin mendekati dengan gaya arogan yang selalu dibencinya itu.

"Dan tadi kau menyangkal sudah mengambil stempel milikku, Kyunnie." Sengaja Changmin menundukkan kepalanya hingga sekarang bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir merah yang sudah dilumatnya ratusan kali malam itu. "Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu? Takut jika bersamaku akan membuatmu lupa pada Pangeran Kim?" tanpa peduli pada kilau benci dimata indah beriris coklat itu, Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat basah dan sangat menggodanya.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menepis tangan kurang ajar yang menyentuh bibirnya itu sambil melangkah mundur. "Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya, pangeran setan! Anda sudah sangat melecehkanku! Apa anda pikir bisa lolos dariku semudah itu?"desis Kyuhyun tajam tanpa berusaha untuk mengelak lagi karena percuma saja, cepat atau lambat pangeran licik yang sedang menyeringai didepannya ini pasti akan menemukan bukti jika memang benar dia yang mengambil stempel itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hades.

"Wow, itu yang kusuka darimu, Pengawal Cho. Amarah dan sikapmu yang terus terang itu membuatmu semakin menarik karena aku sudah bosan dengan yang penurut." Changmin tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun yang mendelik garang padanya. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau boleh memiliki stempel itu dengan satu syarat!"tambahnya lagi dengan nada tajam sementara tangannya tanpa ragu menarik kuat lengan Kyuhyun hingga pengawal Arthemis itu sekarang berdiri begitu rapat dengannya.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mengabaikan kedekatannya dengan Jung Changmin yang terlihat mengancam sekaligus menggoda dimatanya. "Katakan dulu syarat anda yang pasti penuh dengan kelicikan itu!"tuntutnya dingin walau firasatnya terus mengatakan jika pangeran licik yang sedang mencengkram lengannya ini pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau harus siap membuka kakimu untukku kapan pun aku mau!"

PLAKKK...

Ekspresi terkejut dan mata tajam yang sudah dipenuhi murka itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa ragu untuk memaki _namja_ kurang ajar yang baru saja merendahkannya. "Dasar pangeran terkutuk! Apa hanya itu yang ada dalam otak kotormu itu? Kau pikir aku ini jalang yang tidak punya perasaan? Kau itu memang ehmmm..." apa pun yang mau dikatakan Kyuhyun menghilang saat Jung Changmin tiba-tiba saja sudah melumat kuat bibirnya.

Dalam hati Changmin menyeringai puas karena _namja_ yang berada dalam pelukannya ini sepertinya begitu terkejut hingga lupa untuk melawannya. "Pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku itu, Cho Kyuhyun- _ssi_."gumamnya tepat didepan bibir merah yang baru saja dicicipinya lagi, rasanya masih sama dengan 3 hari yang lalu. Manis dan sangat menggoda!

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi melakukannya!" Kyuhyun menggeram marah seraya berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan adik Kaisar Jung yang sepertinya sudah tidak waras ini. "Lepaskan aku! Bagaimana jika ada yang datang dan melihat kita?"desisnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling gazebo dengan panic.

Jung Changmin terkekeh kecil saat melihat sekilas ketakutan itu,"Temui aku besok malam ditempat biasa jika kau sudah punya jawabannya!"serunya dengan gaya acuh. "Tapi, jika besok kau tidak datang, maka jangan salahkan aku jika mengambil stempel itu dengan cara paksa!" meski suara itu terdengar datar namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika pangeran licik ini sedang mengancamnya.

SYUTTT...

"Arghhh...Apa itu?" Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, baru saja dia akan membalas ancaman Jung Changmin saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah panah sudah melesat kearahnya. Jika saja pangeran licik itu tidak cepat menariknya ke samping, maka sudah pasti sekarang lengan Kyuhyun sudah berlumuran darah.

"Seseorang mengawasi kita!"desis Changmin marah sambil memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih dipeluknya. "Kau kembalilah ke Ares, akan kukejar penyusup sialan itu!"perintahnya tajam dan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membantah, Pangeran Hades itu sudah melompat pergi mengejar sekelebat bayangan yang sempat Kyuhyun lihat.

Setelah Jung Changmin menghilang dibalik pepohonan yang tumbuh disekeliling istana Ares, Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah kearah dimana panah kecil yang hampir saja mengenainya itu tertancap. Secarik kertas yang ada diujung panah itu menarik perhatiannya. Cepat Kyuhyun menarik panah itu dan mengambil kertas yang sepertinya memang sengaja ditujukan padanya atau mungkin untuk pemilik Ares, Pangeran Jaejoong.

Mata Kyuhyun sontak melebar saat membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis diatas kertas kecil yang sedang dipegangnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa ini benar? Atau hanya sebuah jebakan busuk dari pihak yang ingin mengadu domba Pangeran Jaejoong dengan kedua pangeran kembar itu?

.

.

Dengan raut wajah bimbang Jaejoong menatap satu persatu hanbok indah yang belum pernah dikenakannya. Begitu kembali ke Ares, pangeran berparas rupawan ini memang langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membongkar lemari pakaian dan mengacuhkan tatapan bingung kedua dayang kepercayaannya. Malam ini saat sang kaisar datang mengunjunginya, Jaejoong ingin tampil semenawan mungkin karena dia sudah berjanji akan membalas apa yang tadi dilakukan sang kaisar padanya.

Mengingat kembali yang terjadi di ruang kerja sang kaisar beberapa saat yang lalu membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali terasa panas dan memerah walau senyum kecil juga perlahan tersungging dibibirnya. "Ck, aku harus berhenti memikirkan itu!"desis Jaejoong pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil sehelai hanbok berwarna ungu indah dan mematut diri didepan cermin.

"Kenapa anda terlihat sangat bahagia, Yang Mulia? Dan untuk apa semua hanbok ini? Apa akan ada pesta?"tanya Yoona penasaran sambil menuangkan secangkir teh kesukaan pangerannya yang sedang tersenyum sendiri.

Sambil tersenyum simpul, Boa juga mulai membereskan hanbok yang berserakan di sekitar ranjang mewah Jaejoong. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di ruang kerja sang kaisar tadi?"tanyanya saat melihat pipi pangeran mereka yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Katakan pada pelayan dapur jika malam ini mereka harus menyiapkan semua makanan kesukaan sang kaisar. Aku juga ingin kalian..."belum selesai Pangeran Arthemis itu memberikan perintahnya saat pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka dari luar dan Kyuhyun berjalan masuk dengan tergesa kearahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang penting, Kyu?"tanya Jaejoong langsung saat melihat ekspresi serius diwajah pengawal kepercayaannya.

"Yang Mulia, aku menemukan ini di gazebo."

Dengan raut bingung dan sedikit curiga Jaejoong menerima secarik kertas yang diulurkan Kyuhyun padanya. Matanya juga menatap tajam wajah datar pengawalnya. "Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Kyu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"cecarnya khawatir karena dia merasa Kyuhyun semakin pendiam sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Sebaiknya anda baca surat itu."

Seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis pengawalnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat, Jaejoong mulai membuka kertas kecil itu dan membaca isinya. Mata bulatnya menggelap dan amarah perlahan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya saat otaknya berhasil mencerna setiap kalimat dalam kertas yang ada ditangannya. Jadi memang benar firasatnya jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dari obat tabib Hwang yang selalu diminumnya itu.

" _ **Yang meracuni anda bukan Permaisuri Lee tapi kedua Pangeran Jung. Apa setelah minum obat dari tabib Hwang, anda selalu merasa mual dan lapar, Yang Mulia? Jika anda ingin tahu jawabannya, maka pergilah ke Hades dan tanyakan langsung pada kedua pangeran itu!"**_

"Kita pergi ke Hades sekarang juga!"putus Jaejoong cepat dengan suara marah yang tidak disembunyikannya. Tidak seorang pun yang boleh mempermainkannya tanpa mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Saat ini juga, Jaejoong akan memastikan kedua pangeran licik itu tahu siapa dia sebenarnya!

Melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat emosi sudah melangkah cepat untuk meninggalkan Ares bersama Boa dan Yoona yang terlihat bingung namun tetap mengikuti pengeran mereka itu, Kyuhyun buru-buru menghalangi langkah pangeran berparas menawan itu. Di satu sisi, dia juga sangat mencurigai kedua Pangeran Jung itu, tapi disisi lain, Kyuhyun tidak mau Jaejoong yang tinggal selangkah lagi akan menjadi Permaisuri Apollo harus berurusan lagi dengan Pangeran kembar yang licik dan sangat berbahaya itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Yang Mulia."cegahnya cepat dengan suara sopan walau kilau dingin dimata sang pangeran untuk sesaat membuat Kyuhyun ragu bicara. "Kita belum tahu kebenaran dari surat kaleng ini. Bisa saja semua ini hanya jebakan dari pihak yang ingin anda bersitegang dengan kedua Pangeran Jung. Terlebih beberapa hari lagi acara penobatan anda akan dilaksanakan."

Rahang Jaejoong mengeras dan paras menawannya berubah sedingin es saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan berusaha mencegahnya pergi ke Hades. "Apa sekarang kau sudah berpihak pada Jung Changmin? Kau lupa apa rencana kita, Kyu?"sergahnya cepat dengan nada setajam belati sambil berjalan mendekati pengawal kepercayaannya.

"Jangan pernah lupa, Kyu. Aku mengirimmu kesana untuk menggoda Jung Changmin, bukan untuk takluk pada godaanya!" Jaejoong berdesis pelan pada Kyuhyun yang sontak terdiam.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

 **NOTE AUTHOR : Ada yang masih ingat AA? Semoga masih ada yang berminat ya karena AA memang terbengkalai cukup lama. Always thanks untuk semua readers yang masih setia mengikuti FF super panjang ini. Thanks juga ya untuk semua reviews yang masuk di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk Chapter ini masih yang manis-manis aja, karena gw lagi mengumpulkan feel YunJae.**

 **JANGAN JADI SILENT READER, BIAR GW TAHU INI HARUS DILANJUT ATAU TIDAK, THANKS.**


	47. CHAPTER 46 - Intrigue and debate

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD YA LANJUTANNYA**

 **FOLLOW Aphrodite_Themis BAGI YANG MASIH BERMINAT UNTUK BACA AA**


	48. Chapter 47 - DAMN YOU, PRINCE OF HADES!

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD YA LANJUTANNYA**

 **FOLLOW Aphrodite_Themis BAGI YANG MASIH BERMINAT UNTUK BACA AA**


	49. Chapter 48 - DAEGUN KIM

**PINDAH KE WATTPAD YA LANJUTANNYA**

 **FOLLOW Aphrodite_Themis BAGI YANG MASIH BERMINAT UNTUK BACA AA**


End file.
